O Show Que Nunca Termina
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Continuação de Paradigma da Incerteza... Cinco meses depois, janeiro de 2008.
1. Olhos sem face

**O show que nunca termina  
Autora: Lori  
Título original: the show that never ends**

_Nota da autora:_ essa história envolve muitos flashbacks e idas e vindas no tempo. Coloquei as datas em seções importantes, então lembre dessas datas enquanto lê. Como referência, PdI terminou no final de agosto / início de setembro de 2007.  
_Nota aleatória_: Não tentei reproduzir o sotaque do leste londrino enquanto escrevia. Estava ficando muito trabalhoso. Usem sua imaginação :-)

**Harry Potter e o Show que nunca termina  
Capítulo 1: Olhos sem face**

_

* * *

25 de janeiro, 2008, cinco meses depois...

* * *

Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Minerva no sofá de couro na sala da diretora, em Hogwarts, olhando pra seus dedos enlaçados. Sirius se apossara da mesa de Minerva por enquanto, uma vez que a reunião era dirigida por ele. Mais umas doze pessoas estavam sentadas em silêncio na sala, esperando que começasse._

-Senhoras e senhores, vamos iniciar – ele disse, se inclinando pra frente sobre a mesa. –Temos alguns rostos novos aqui hoje, então vamos nos apresentar. Sou o Vice-Chanceler Sirius Black – ele virou a cabeça em direção a Remo.

-Remo Lupin, Divisão de Inteligência, Chefe da Infiltração e Reconhecimento.

O homem sentado ao lado dele era estranho para Hermione. Ele era muito magro, com a pele mais escura e suave que Hermione já vira. Ele levantou e se apresentou. –Julius Mosambani – disse. Sou um Executor das Leis mágicas, estou com o Esquadrão de Busca.

-Julius tem posto no 9º distrito de Joanesburgo. Pedi que se juntasse a nós. – Remo disse. –Sua reputação como localizador é formidável. Achei que pudesse nos ajudar.

As apresentações continuaram ao redor da sala. –Argo Pfaffenroth, Diretora Executiva da Divisão de Inteligência.

-Artur Weasley, Ministro da Magia.

-Napoleon Jones, DI. Chefe interino da Contra-Inteligência e Operações Secretas.

-Professora de Hogwarts. Quinlan Cashdollar, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

-Detetive Neville Longbottom, 15º Distrito do Esquadrão de Executores.

Professora de Shreve Landing. Godwyn Vanderbilt, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas – disse a mulher seguinte, outra estranha. –Quinn pediu que viesse aqui hoje. Espero que possa ajudar. Os outros balançaram a cabeça, concordando.

-Professor de Hogwarts e Vice Diretor Severo Snape, Poções.

-Draco Malfoy, Ajudante Especial da Inteligência do Gabinete do Chanceler.

-Gui Weasley, Gabinete Anti-Maldições.

-Josie Maza, Auror.

-Justino Finch-Fletchley, Gabinete de Assuntos Trouxas.

-Sabian, bruxo da Inteligência. – a voz de Sabian veio de sua bolha de babel que flutuava no ar, próxima à cabeça de Justino. Hermione não estava surpresa. Já tinha falado com ele várias vezes, mas nunca tinha posto os olhos no misterioso Sabian.

-Diretora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall.

Todos os olhos agora estavam sobre Hermione. –Hermione Granger, Vigilância e Captação de Informações – ela viu os olhares curiosos dos dois estranhos. –E noiva de Harry.

Sirius limpou a garganta. –Certo, então. Obrigado por vim, Julius e Godwyn.

-Estamos nos reunindo a cada duas semanas durante os dois últimos meses para atualizar uns aos outros sobre os progressos que fizemos. Até agora tivemos muito pouco sucesso. – ele hesitou, a garganta trabalhando por um momento. Continuou, olhando para as mãos. –Todo dia, acordo com a esperança que será o dia em que teremos novas informações, ou acharemos alguma pista que deixamos pra trás. Sei que todos temos esta esperança. Mas temos que encarar a realidade. Harry desapareceu faz dois meses hoje. E não estamos nem um pouco mais perto de descobrir o que aconteceu com ele do que no dia que ele desapareceu.

* * *

Hermione ouviu passos se aproximando por trás dela, o leve _paf paf _dos sapatos na grama do campo de quadribol. Ela permaneceu sentada no chão como se não tivesse ouvido, os joelhos contra o peito e os braços ao redor deles, olhando pro vazio das arquibancadas acima dela.

O visitante parou, cruzou as pernas e sentou a seu lado na grama. Draco. Ele apenas ficou sentado ali por um momento, sem nada dizer. –Está bem? – finalmente perguntou, hesitando como se estivesse constrangido por ser pego num momento de preocupação.

Hermione expirou entre os dentes. –Ah, é claro. Por que não estaria? Tirando as crises de choro, as noites de insônia, e a inabilidade total pra me concentrar em qualquer coisa, estou perfeitamente bem.

-Desculpe. Pergunta tola.

-Sim, foi mesmo pra dizer a verdade.

-Sabe que Potter não é minha pessoa favorita – Draco continuou. –Mas espero que também saiba que não desejava de verdade que sofresse algum mal.

-Eu sei – ela sussurrou.

Draco limpou a garganta. –E odeio te ver sofrendo assim.

Hermione virou a cabeça e olhou pra ela. –Por favor, Draco. Não vire Geraldo pra cima de mim agora.

-Não consigo evitar. Ele se apossa de mim. – ficou em silêncio. –Como está o treinamento?

-Tudo certo. Eu realmente gosto das técnicas de espionagem e aulas de vigilância, mas sou completamente inapta nas partes mais físicas.

-Ah, não concordo. Lefty me disse que está se saindo muito bem, melhor que do que ele imaginava que se sairia.

-Está checando sobre mim? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha pra ele.

Draco se remexeu um pouco pego em flagra. –Confesso que com Harry sumido, me sinto um pouco obrigado a cuidar de você.

Hermione limpou a garganta. –Não que eu não aprecie o sentimento, Draco, mas o motivo da vida de Harry não é cuidar de mim, nem eu peço tal atenção. Harry é meu companheiro, não meu guardião pessoal, então não ache que de alguma forma preciso de um cão de guarda agora que ele não está aqui. Posso cuidar de mim.

-Isso nunca foi questionado.

Ela suspirou. –Fico pensando naquela manhã.

-Que manhã?

-A última vez que o vi.

-O que tem ela?

-Gostaria de poder voltar e mudá-la. Mesmo que não pudesse mudar mais nada, mudaria minhas próprias palavras. Cada vez que penso nela, sinto um enjôo pelas últimas palavras que trocamos antes... do que quer que tenha acontecido... terem sido de raiva.

_

* * *

25 de Novembro de 2007

* * *

_

-Você realmente tem que ir? É domingo!

-Lamento que sim – Harry disse, de costas pra ela, de pé, descascando uma laranja. –realmente preciso estar lá quando Sabian e seu time fizerem seus relatórios de Belgrado. Vão precisar de novas ordens dependendo do que me disserem.

-Sabe que horas volta pra casa?

-Não muito tarde, acho. Seis ou sete. – ele virou e sentou ao lado dela na mesa, colocando parte da laranja na boca. –O que vai fazer hoje?

-Vou a Londres com minha mãe. Comprar vestido.

Harry olhou pra sua laranja. –Sabe, eu _realmente_ gostaria que não fizesse isso.

-Harry, já falamos sobre isso. Não posso deixá-la de lado em tudo.

-Toda vez que Claire chega perto de qualquer coisa relacionada aos planos do casamento, vira um tipo de demônio satânico, impossível de matar e que não entende a razão.

-Eu sei.

-Só vai te chatear. Ela vai fazer o que sempre faz e tentar ditar tudo pra você e vão acabar brigando e vou voltar pra casa e te encontrar chorando por causa disso... de novo. Sabe, isso era pra ser _divertido_ pra nós, mas sua mãe, por mais que eu goste dela, toda vez se torna uma coisa que lembra a Inquisição Espanhola.

-Talvez não seja assim.

-Sim, e talvez Allegra apareça com uma cesta de biscoito e chocolate.

-Por que está sendo tão implicante com isso? – perguntou, irritada.

-Porque odeio te ver chateada, e qualquer um que _te _chateei intencionalmente desperta o Harry implicante.

-Ela é minha _mãe. _Estava esperando por isso sua vida inteira. A garotinha dela, que costumava se vestir com roupinhas bonitas e ler contos antes de ir dormir vai se casar. É o último ritual entre mãe e filha verdadeiro, e depois disso, estes laços serão cortados para sempre. Ela só quer se envolver.

-O que ela quer é que você faça tudo do jeito que _ela_ quer. Esse é _nosso_ casamento. Se ela não puder se civil sobre isso então acho que é melhor você deixá-la afastada dos planejamentos, por seu próprio bem e pelo meu.

Hermione estava dividida. Ele estava certo sobre ela ficar chateada, mas queria tanto dividir essa experiência com sua mãe, da maneira que qualquer mulher _devia._ Por que ele não podia entender? Como ele podia sugerir que afastasse sua mãe completamente do evento mais importante de sua vida? –Não é tão simples assim – ela disse. –É... Complicado.

-Talvez seu relacionamento com sua mãe não devesse ser tão complicado.

-E como você pode saber alguma coisa sobre isso? – respondeu irritada. Harry se encostou na cadeira, respirando acelerado, seus olhos cheios de mágoa e raiva. Hermione arregalou os olhos. O que ela quis dizer foi que por ser homem, ele não poderia realmente compreender a relação de uma mulher com sua mãe, mas de repente ela percebeu que do jeito que saiu pareceu que ela estava se referindo à falta da mãe dele. –Ah, não é... – ele levantou, empurrando a cadeira com força pra trás antes que ela pudesse terminar.

-Te vejo depois – ele disse curto, indo pra porta.

-Harry... – ela começou, irritada que ele não parava pra ouvi-la.

-Me faça um favor, certo? Não fale comigo agora. –saiu e depois de alguns segundos, ela ouviu a porta da frente bater, fazendo uma careta. Deixou que sua cabeça pendesse sobre a mesa. Não era a primeira vez que brigavam sobre a mãe dela (ou um tipo complexo de outros tópicos), mas essa _era_ a primeira vez que se despediam sem um beijo, sem dizer "eu te amo".

Ela levantou da mesa e subiu pra tomar banho, a briga deixando-a triste. Eles se reconciliariam quando ele chegasse em casa, sempre o faziam. Falariam sobre isso e ela se desculparia, ele se desculparia e tudo ficaria bem. Quando ele chegasse em casa.

_

* * *

25 de Janeiro de 2008

* * *

_

- Só que ele ainda não voltou pra casa – completou com a voz rouca. –Às vezes quando estou acordada durante a noite, olhando o teto, me amaldiçôo por ter deixado que ele saísse daquele jeito. Tínhamos prometido que nunca faríamos isso.

-Isso o que?

-Nos despedirmos com raiva. Foi um tipo de pacto que fizemos antes. Sabíamos que teríamos brigas, todos brigam. Mas com nossos empregos sendo como são, qualquer coisa pode acontecer a qualquer hora com um de nós... Então nos prometemos que nunca nos separaríamos com palavras duras, pro caso da gente nunca mais se ver – a voz dela falhou e passou a mão pelo olho.

-Lamento – Draco disse baixo, sem saber o que mais dizer.

-Só queria poder voltar um momento pra que tivesse pensando antes de falar, e então ele teria saído sabendo que o amo.

-Ele sabe disso.

-Sempre me pergunto o que ele estaria pensando enquanto estava no trabalho naquele dia. Espero que ele tenha percebido depois que eu nunca diria algo tão cruel a ele e o que eu realmente quis dizer.

-Tenho certeza que percebeu. – ele inclinou a cabeça e analisou o perfil dela. –Por que essa coisa te preocupa tanto?

Ela suspirou. –Porque não consigo suportar o pensamento que seja lá o que aconteceu com ele, aconteceu enquanto estava com raiva de mim.

* * *

Lupin se aproximou de Sirius que estava de pé olhando uma das janelas do Salão Principal que dava para o jardim dos fundos. –Viu Hermione? Temos que voltar para DI.

-Eu a vi a caminho do campo de quadribol um tempo atrás. – Sirius cruzou os braços. –Estou preocupado com ela.

-Ela está perdendo as esperanças?

-Todos estamos, Remo. Já faz tanto tempo... Se ele está vivo, está preso contra sua vontade e está muito bem trancado. –olhou pra seu velho amigo, a preocupação evidente em sua expressão. –Me diga o que deixou de fora dos relatórios. Me diga a verdade. O que você tem?

Remo suspirou. –Se existe alguma quantidade menor que zero, bem, então é o quanto temos. O bruxo da segurança da DI o viu Aparatando, ele foi visto em um florista comprando um buquê de rosas pouco tempo depois, e isso meu amigo, é tudo. Desapareceu sem nenhum rastro. Mostramos sua foto pelo que parece ser a todas pessoas do Reino Unido e nada. Pra onde ele foi depois do florista, ninguém consegue adivinhar. Existe um beco próximo, de onde ele podia ter aparatado para casa, o que ele deve ter feito, pois não usou o carro naquele dia. Se foi a algum lugar antes de aparatar, não ficamos sabendo. Algum momento depois de ter saído do florista, deve ter sido capturado.

-Tem certeza que ele foi capturado?

-Que outra explicação teríamos? Deviam estar muito bem preparados pra tê-lo capturado tão eficientemente e o deixado preso por tanto tempo.

-Você não acha que ele possa estar... – Sirius não conseguia se forçar a completar a frase.

-Não quero pensar nisso, mas é uma possibilidade que devemos considerar. – Remo apertou os dentes. –Sirius, Harry é um bruxo muito poderoso, como nós dois sabemos. Quase não consigo imaginar ninguém que possa segurá-lo por dois meses completos sem nenhum rumor sobre isso se espalhar.

-É igualmente improvável que alguém o tenha _matado_ sem que um rumor sobre isso se espalhasse. Se o Círculo ou qualquer pessoa desse tipo tivesse conseguido matá-lo, com certeza não manteria em segredo. Pense no que faria com a moral dele, sem falar na nossa!

Remo balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão confusa. –Estou sem idéias. Nada parece provável nesse ponto.

-Só que está ficando difícil continuar otimista. – interrompeu uma nova voz. Viraram pra ver Hermione atrás deles. Avançou devagar até os dois, o rosto triste, mas determinado. –Não sabia sobre as rosas – disse baixo.

-É um detalhe que ocultamos, pra não estimular as solitárias que dizem que o trancaram em seus armários. –Sirius hesitou. –Além disso, tenho certeza que eram pra você. Parecia cruel mencionar isso.

-Agradeço a preocupação com meu estado mental, mas te asseguro que estou operando em modo padrão. Sim, estava ouvindo. Meu estado emocional está... Bem, como tenho pouca experiência com desesperos esmagadores da alma, não estou muito preparada para descrever a sensação. Mas estou em total posse de minhas faculdades mentais.

-É fácil de se ver – Sirius disse.

Ela não disse nada por um momento. –Sabe o que está me corroendo ultimamente? Além do óbvio?

-O quê?

-Tem momentos em que realmente espero que ele esteja morto. Só pra eu ter certeza. É um limbo, esse não saber. Não sei por quanto tempo mais posso agüentar. Se ele estivesse morto não sei como lidaria com isso, mas pelo menos saberia o que aconteceu com ele. – ela colocou as mãos sobre os olhos e respirou fundo, trêmula. Sirius colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros. –Deus, não posso mais chorar. Não sabia que era possível chorar tanto quanto chorei esses dois últimos meses.

-Não sei como está conseguindo – Sirius disse. –Se Cordelia sumisse sem deixar rastros, depois de dois meses eu estaria deitado numa cama durante vinte e quatro horas e esperando a morte por inanição.

-Você acha isso agora, mas se isso realmente acontecesse, encontraria uma forma de continuar existindo apesar da dor. Você rastejaria pelo caminho da depressão e derramaria suas lágrimas e se forçaria a levantar pela manhã e a se alimentar e a respirar, inspirando e expirando, mesmo que não lembrasse a razão pra continuar a fazer isso.

_

* * *

25 de Novembro de 2007

* * *

_

-Hermione! Jantar!

Ela desceu as escadas trotando, sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro da comida de Jorge. Os outros quatro moradores da casa estavam sentados em seus lugares de costume. Ela franziu a testa, olhando em volta. –Harry ainda não voltou pra casa?

-Não, acho que não. Não o viu?

-Não.

-Provavelmente trabalhou tanto que perdeu a noção de tempo – Justino disse. –Aquele assistente novo ainda o irrita?

-Acho que já se acostumou com ele. Não fala em homicídio há... já faz alguns dias. – ela sentou ouvindo os risos, franzindo um pouco a testa ao olhar pra cadeira vazia de Harry. Ele não disse que chegaria tarde. Sete no máximo, dissera, e já eram oito horas.

Depois do jantar, os moradores se juntaram na sala de estar. Era um cômodo grande e confortável, perto da frente da casa e decorado com uma TV, vídeo e som, um grande e fofo sofá e cadeiras reclináveis. Justino, Jorge, Laura e Cho estavam sentados assistindo um filme enquanto Hermione lia na sua cadeira de balanço favorita.

Os minutos passavam. A mente de Hermione divagava cada vez pra mais longe de seu livro e cada vez mais até a preocupação com o atraso de Harry. Ela levantou e foi pra janela, olhando para entrada.

-Ele aparatou, Hermione – Laura disse gentil. –Não vai ver quando ele chegar.

Hermione suspirou e sentou novamente, mas o livro continuou virado sobre a mesinha, esquecido. Ela ficou nervosamente entrelaçando os dedos enquanto o nível de tensão no cômodo apenas aumentava.

Finalmente, às nove e meia ela não agüentava mais. –Bolha – chamou. A recente inovação que permitia que as bolhas de Babel deixassem a DI e servissem como uma comunicação remota com certeza deixara a vida de todos mais fácil. Certamente era mais rápido que as corujas. A bolha verde-mar de Hermione apareceu. –Quero falar com Harry Potter – a bolha brilhou por um momento e depois parou e conseguiu parecer confusa. –Harry? – a bolha brilhou novamente sem nenhum sucesso. Uma sensação gelada começava um passeio pelo estômago de Hermione. –Certo. Me ligue com Napoleon Jones. – A bolha brilhou de novo e de repente chamou a atenção.

-Sim? – veio a voz de Napoleon.

-É Hermione.

-Ah, alô, môr! O que posso fazer por você?

-Onde está Harry? Ele ainda está aí? Minha bolha não consegue encontrá-lo.

Um pausa. –Ele foi embora seis horas. – o tom alegre jovial desaparecera da voz de Napoleon. Quando não se sabia o paradeiro de um agente da inteligência, não era algo para se rir. –Ele não chegou em casa?

-Não – Hermione respondeu, sem conseguir impedir que sua voz tremesse. –Tem certeza que ele saiu?

-Absoluta. Ele me deu uns trabalhos e disse que estaria em casa se tivesse dúvidas. Não falou em parar em lugar nenhum, muito menos durante três horas.

-Ele pode ter ido a algum lugar pra algum caso? Algum lugar que não te diria?

-Ah, não. Eu tenho a agenda dele e mesmo que ele não me dissesse, com certeza diria a _você_.

A essa altura, Laura, Justino e Jorge estavam atentos ao lado, o filme esquecido, prestando total atenção. –Napoleon... Ele não está aqui e não está aí. Não me mandou uma coruja e está três horas atrasado. Isso não é normal pra ele.

-Não, não é. – uma breve pausa. –Vou chamar os chefes das divisões. Comece a mandar corujas pra todos os lugares que você ache que ele possa estar. – outra pausa. –Vamos passar por hospitais e a policia trouxa.

Hermione suspirou. –Certo. Me mantenha informada. – a bolha desapareceu. Hermione levantou os olhos pra seus amigos, a ansiedade nua em seu rosto.

-Vou ligar pra Gina – disse Laura.

-Eu fico com Hogwarts – Justino completou enquanto a seguia pra fora.

Jorge se agachou na frente da cadeira. –Ele provavelmente só ficou detido em algum lugar e não pôde nos mandar uma coruja.

Hermione concordou. –Vai entender como minha mente tem a tendência de achar que o pior aconteceu.

-Claro – ele sorriu confiante pra ela. –Vou mandar uma coruja para meus pais e ver se eles o viram.

-É improvável.

-A maioria das coisas vai ser, se não temos idéia de onde ele se meteu. – ele deu um tapinha em sua mão e saiu da sala.

Hermione ficou sentada um momento, pensado. Levantou rápido e se dirigiu pro escritório para mandar algumas corujas.

* * *

Duas horas mais tarde, Hermione começava a sentir o pânico se instalando em sua mente apesar de seus esforços de mantê-lo controlado. Ninguém, nenhum de seus amigos ou colegas, tinha visto ou ouvido de Harry. Ele aparatara da DI um pouco depois das seis, e até onde qualquer um sabia, não foi visto depois disso. Ela andava com passos largos pelos corredores do quartel general da DI até a sala de guerra, uma câmara circular no topo do domo de pedra com dezenas de pequenas janelas para corujas e um grande mapa de situação. A maioria dos chefes de divisão e Argo estavam reunidos lá quando ela chegou.

-Remo, você irá coordenar os agentes em Londres. Quero cobrir qualquer área que Harry tenha familiaridade, incluindo o bosque de Shepherd e King's Cross. Ah, Hermione. Estamos preparando os grupos de busca.

Ela franziu a testa. –Não tem que se esperar vinte e quatro horas ou qualquer outra coisa sem sentido?

-Talvez o código trouxa seja assim, mas não temos tempo a perder. Harry é um bruxo da operação da inteligência altamente treinado e sabe que não deve apenas ir até algum lugar sem deixar recado. Qualquer desaparecimento de uma pessoa que sabe o tipo de coisa que ele sabe é um problema de grande gravidade, e já perdemos tempo demais. – Argo olhou para seu relógio. –Já passou da meia noite. Não teremos muita sorte pra achar alguém que o tenha visto, mas é a hora perfeita de sair com os dragonhounds.

Hermione concordou, secretamente aliviada por estarem fazendo tudo tão rápido. Ela estava familiarizada com os dragonhounds como de seu treinamento na Vigilância e Captação de Informações... Eles eram pequenos cachorros com sentidos mágicos. Podiam sentir a magia de uma pessoa, do mesmo modo que os farejadores sentiam o cheiro. Tudo o que precisavam era algum item que Harry tivesse encantado ou transformado e ele poderiam detectar sua presença num raio de 800m. –Nossas buscas vão ser bem aleatórias – ela disse desanimada. –Já que não temos idéia de onde ele possa estar. Depois de aparatar ele pode ter ido literalmente a qualquer lugar.

Argo ficou tensa com essa afirmação. –Está certa, é claro, mas temos que começar de algum lugar.

_

* * *

25 de janeiro de 2008

* * *

_

Hermione lembrou dessa noite horrível enquanto estava sentada no seu pequeno escritório compartilhado, com textos dos treinamentos abertos à sua frente completamente ignorados. Suas lembranças sobre o que acontecera eram embaralhadas e incoerentes. Lembrava de estar na sala de guerra quando os relatórios chegaram, todos negativos. Lembrava de ficar cada vez mais desesperada pra saber algo, _qualquer_ coisa. Quando a manhã chegou e não conseguiram descobrir nada, ela se isolou em um canto e derramou suas primeiras lágrimas de medo e frustração.

A busca continuara durante dias e mais dias, sem nenhum resultado. Enquanto as horas passavam, a certeza de que algum plano tinha sido aplicado em Harry ficou cada vez mais prevalente. Os agentes começaram a localizar seus inimigos conhecidos, o que infelizmente eram muitos, e tirando deles à força qualquer informação. Os bruxos do Círculo foram cercados e interrogados, a vigilância e busca de conversas secretas de operações conhecidamente das trevas aumentou em todos os níveis. O que todo esse esforço revelou foi que qualquer um que tivesse ligações com o Circulo estava tão surpreso com o desaparecimento de Harry quanto a própria DI.

Enquanto os dias passavam, a determinação firme e busca incansável de Hermione iam sendo menos aprovados por aqueles que a cercavam, que comentavam como ela estava suportando bem. Na verdade, a expressão de firmeza era uma mascara que usava sobre o terror evidente e desespero que pesava em seu coração a cada minuto que passava.

Ela largou sua pena e pegou seu casaco, decidindo que não agüentava mais. Foi para o ponto de segurança com sua bolha guiando seus passos. Levou várias semanas pra voltar ao calendário de treinos como se tudo estivesse normal, mas tinha que admitir que as difíceis tarefas eram bem vindas à sua mente que estava cansada de se preocupar e de imaginar as piores coisas.

E agora, a busca teoricamente continuava, mas na prática, tinha cessado. Hermione não esperava que continuassem procurando pra sempre e agradecia muito os esforços que todos agentes fizeram, mas dois meses era tempo demais. Ela, Remo e Napoleon ainda faziam o que podiam em face às expectativas que os outros tinham, e ela sabia que Sirius era incansável em seus esforços pra desenterrar novas informações, mas eles eram pequenos e o mundo grande.

Ela aparatou pra casa grata, aproveitando esse pequeno momento de seu dia em que podia fingir que ela sairia da DI, chegaria em casa e encontraria Harry esperando por ela ali. Por uma fração de segundos antes de chegar em Bailicroft, podia aproveitar essa doce fantasia até que sumisse quando ela chegasse e ele não estivesse ali, e ele não estava ali há muitas e muitas semanas.

Laura estava lá pra cumprimentá-la. –Como foi a reunião?

-Como sempre? – Hermione suspirou, deixando Laura tirar sua capa. –Ficamos sentados na sala de Minerva, olhando uns para os outros e esperando que alguém tivesse chegado com alguma informação nova que tivessem conseguido manter em segredo, mas ninguém tinha nada a dizer. Novas pessoas estavam lá na esperança em vão de nos estimular a lembrar alguma coisa que não dissemos, mas isso nunca acontece. Então ficamos uns olhando pros outros e eu finjo não ver os olhares de pena e suas expressões de preocupação. – Ela entrou na cozinha, seus passos pesados com desânimo. Jorge deixara pra ela alguns sanduíches e algumas frutas como sempre fazia. Não estava com muita fome, mas comeu assim mesmo. Laura sentou ao lado dela na mesa da cozinha.

-Parece cansada.

Hermione concordou, mastigando devagar. –Estou tão cansada que já estou vendo meio turvo.

-Não está dormindo muito.

-Isso não é novidade. Acho que faz dois meses que não tenho uma boa noite de sono. É difícil relaxar quando tudo que consigo pensar é naquele lugar frio e vazio a meu lado. –colocou seu sanduíche pela metade na mesa e repousou o cotovelo sobre a mesa, deixando o rosto esconder entre as mãos. Respirou um pouco trêmula, sentindo a mão reconfortante de Laura em seu ombro. –Fico achando que vou vê-lo – ela sussurrou.

-Vê-lo?

Hermione abaixou as mãos, cruzando seus braços protetoramente sobre seu peito. –Fico achando que vou virar uma esquina ou abrir uma porta e ele estará lá. – fechou os olhos. –Hoje saí correndo atrás de um homem que vi na rua, um homem alto de cabelo escuro. Toda vez que vejo um homem assim, tenho que parar para olhar, só pra ver se é ele. O homem virou e me encarou e não era ele, nunca é. – ela colocou o polegar, indicador e dedo médio sobre o nariz, suspirando. –Eu o vejo em todos os lugares, Laura. Não consigo passar por uma multidão sem ouvir a voz dele, ou seus passos nas escadas. Não posso olhar em volta sem achar que vi seus olhos, mas quando olho novamente, sumiu. –olhou pra Laura. –Deve achar que estou maluca.

-Não, querida. Não acho que esteja maluca. Acho que teve uma perda terrível e ainda não conseguiu se adaptar.

-Como posso me adaptar quando não sei se ele está vivo ou morto? – Hermione gritou. –Não posso lamentar pelo que não sei se não vai voltar! – bateu o punho contra mesa, fazendo os pratos pularem. Colocou uma mão sobre os olhos, suspirando. –Sinto tanta falta dele, Laura – disse baixo.

-Eu sei.

Hermione levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, segurando os cotovelos. –Sabe, as pessoas, principalmente as mulheres, sempre me dizem como ficaram surpresas com o cara maravilhoso que Harry é, e como eu deveria estar feliz que ele é meu. Sabe o que mais? Estão certos. Ele é um cara maravilhoso. – Laura concordou. –As pessoas que não o conhecem não conseguem perceber isso. Eles apenas vêem essa figura mítica que fica entre eles e qualquer mal que temam no mundo e geralmente assumem que ele deve ser arrogante, ou de difícil convivência, ou teimoso ou convencido. – suas palavras vinham rápidas, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Mas ele não é nada disso. Ele é bom, altruísta, caloroso e forte... - limpou a bochecha. Laura se perguntou o porquê ela estava dizendo tudo isso, afinal Laura também conhecia Harry... e então lhe ocorreu que Hermione talvez precisasse se lembrar dessas coisas quando achava que não o veria mais. –Ele tem um ótimo senso de humor e às vezes uma maneira estranha de olhar pras coisas. Ele é um bom líder e inteligente e corajoso...

-Sem falar sexy, charmoso, loucamente apaixonado por você e te trata como uma rainha...

-Deus sabe que ele tem um equipamento que pode te fazer acreditar em forças superiores...

Laura cuspiu o café todo em cima da mesa. –Hermione!

Hermione parou de andar e olhou pra ela. –Minha nossa, eu disso isso em voz alta? – Laura olhou pra ela de queixo caído, e então de repente as duas começaram a rir. Hermione se jogou na cadeira segurando a barriga e se acabando de rir.

-Ah nossa! – Laura disse varias e varias vezes, tremendo toda com risadas silenciosas. –Ah nossa! – ela colocou uma mão no braço de Hermione. –Ah, querida, essa foi ótima. – elas se acalmaram pouco a pouco respirando e secando os olhos. –Mas agora sério, aqui está verdadeira questão... Ele tem mesmo?

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ela. –Isso nem de longe é de sua conta.

-Quem é sua melhor amiga?

-Você.

-Então é de minha conta. – Seu rosto suavizou. –Além disso... Você precisa falar sobre ele. Não sobre onde ele está, ou há quanto tempo sumiu. Apenas sobre _ele. – _ela sorriu maliciosa. –Então pode ir falando. Tem mesmo?

Hermione sorriu um pouco tímida e olhou para as mãos. –Bem... Sim. – ela expirou pela boca e relaxou. –Ah, está bem. Quer falar sobre sexo? Vamos falar sobre sexo. Mas exijo completa reciprocidade.

-Naturalmente. Então vamos ouvir. Não tenho vergonha de admitir que sempre fiquei curiosíssima sobre isso. Então... Como é?

Hermione se inclinou para frente, um sorriso maroto se espalhando por seu rosto. –O melhor que eu tive, posso dizer isso.

-Mesmo?

-Bem, conta se você sentir como se seu crânio fosse se abrir e sua cabeça explodir? – pegou seu leite e deu uma golada, aproveitando a expressão de espanto de Laura.

-Nossa.

-Sabe, nunca fui muito entusiasmada por sexo. Admito, é verdade. Eu tive... – ela contou rapidamente nos dedos. -... Cinco parceiros antes de Harry e foi bom e íntimo e me fez sentir sexy, mas nunca entendi muito o porquê de toda aquela propaganda. – ela suspirou. –Mas depois da primeira vez com ele, bem... Eu entendi. Assim que _é_ pra me sentir.

Laura sorriu. –Sei o que quer dizer. Meu primeiro amante é meu único, então não tenho lá muita base para comparação, mas gosto de pensar que é bom para nós. Então não posso dizer que nunca senti esse tipo de experiência de quase morte que você parece desfrutar regularmente.

Hermione riu depois se recompôs. –Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sinto falta do sexo, mas isso é só uma pequena parte de tudo. Eu... – ela fungou. –Quando tenho pesadelos e acordo assustada, ele não está lá pra me segurar até que eu durma em seus braços. Ele não está lá pra dizer que estou fazendo um bom trabalho no treinamento. Não está lá pra beijar meu pescoço do jeito que faz meus joelhos virarem gelatina. – ela balançou a cabeça. –Ainda o amo, só que ele não está aqui pra me amar também.

_

* * *

4 de outubro de 2007

* * *

_

Harry afundou na cama, virado para ela, ofegando. Hermione virou de lado tirando o cabelo da testa suada, passou seu braço em volta do peito dele. Beijaram-se por algum tempo, esperando que seus corações voltassem a bater na freqüência normal. –Uau – ela suspirou contra os lábios dele.

-Aí está o vocabulário de doutora.

-As palavras me fogem.

Ele a beijou novamente. –Bem, acho que alcancei o máximo de minha freqüência cardíaca por hoje.

-Sabe, é preciso que a mantenha durante vinte a quarenta minutos para conseguir melhoras cardiovasculares.

Ele sorriu contra a boca de Hermione. –Se acha que posso manter isso durante meia hora, então você tem um opinião ridiculamente superestimada de meu condicionamento físico.

Ela riu e o empurrou pra que se deitasse de costas pra que ela pudesse se deitar sobre seu peito. Ela virou e o beijou na clavícula, sorrindo ao sentir pequenos tremores passando pelo corpo dele em resposta a seu toque. Ela relaxou nos braços dele, repousando a cabeça no ombro dele. –Que horas são?

Ele olhou pro relógio sobre o criado-mudo. –Ah, droga já passa da uma.

-Temos que chegar na DI às nove.

-Vamos dizer que estamos doentes. Vamos ficar aqui o dia todo, sem sair dessa cama. Podemos ficar aqui deitados e falar sobre o que vier na cabeça e fazer amor quando der vontade.

-Por melhor que isso soe, duvido que você vá aproveitar sabendo que Napoleon estará encarregado de sua Divisão enquanto estiver ausente.

-Ah meu Deus – ele gemeu.

-Não sei por que o odeia tanto.

-Porque ele...

-Sim, sei tudo sobre os erros de antes dele. Não é de seu feitio guardar rancor, ou ter tanta dificuldade para perdoar.

-Eu só não gosto dele.

-Bem, eu o acho charmoso.

Harry rosnou alguma coisa indefinível. –Não basta o homem estar colado em mim o dia todo, agora ele está invadido o santuário de nosso quarto.

-Santuário, é claro. Fomos nós que demos ao resto da casa um show na nossa primeira vez.

Ela o sentiu sorrindo. –Foi um pouco constrangedor, não foi?

Ela levantou a cabeça para que pudesse olhar pra ele. –Tivemos um bom motivo. Aquela primeira vez foi tão... Maravilhosa.

-E depois disso só piorou, não foi?

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele. –Não, seu bobo. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Ela se arrastou para cima e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro ao lado da dele. –O que quero dizer é que com você é... é tão melhor do que qualquer coisa que tenha feito com qualquer um.

Ele sorriu e alisou a bochecha dela com o polegar. –Cuidado, meu ego.

-Hum, talvez você mereça um ego grande nessa área.

Ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou. –Se faz diferença, não é só você. Com certeza é um nível completamente diferente para mim também. Claro, só sou metade dessa equação. Talvez seja você que merece um grande ego sexual.

-Não – ela disse baixo. –O todo é mais do que a soma das partes. Não é maravilhoso porque você é bom, ou porque eu seja boa, é por _sua_ causa e por _minha_ causa. – ela voltou para os braços dele. A mão dele acariciava a nuca dela e ela sentiu-o pressionar os lábios contra sua testa. –Te amo, Harry. – ela murmurou sonolenta, sentindo o sono caindo sobre si.

-Também te amo – ele sussurrou. Logo os dois estavam dormindo.

_27 de janeiro de 2008_

A sala de autópsias da DI estava nas profundezas das entranhas do prédio como cabia a uma câmara dedicada ao exame da morte. Hermione andava rápido pelo corredor, seu coração apertado no peito. A viagem caótica de Bailicroft até o trabalho só era lembrada em sua mente em pequenos fragmentos... O céu escurecendo, uma corrida até a porta, aparatar até o ponto de segurança. Pode ser Harry, pode ser Harry. As palavras de Remo ecoavam em sua mente. _Um corpo foi encontrado... Pode ser Harry._

-Está muito calma – Remo disse, caminhando ao lado dela.

-Já passei por isso antes, lembra? A notificação apressada da morte de Harry? Pode ser verdade ou não. Se for, então reagirei. Se não for, não quero perder energia valiosa lamentando prematuramente. – eles entraram na área do necrotério e encontraram Sirius e a maior parte da equipe sênior da DI lá. O rosto de Sirius estava pálido e acabado. Levantou os olhos quando eles entraram depois se apressou para jogar os braços em volta de Hermione.

-Sirius – ela conseguiu dizer. –Quais as noticias?

-Vi o corpo – Sirius disse rouco. –É ele.

O corpo de Hermione esfriou... Mas ela ainda não estava pronta pra acreditar ainda. –Deixe-me ver.

Eles a levaram até a câmara de exame onde uma única mesa suportava um corpo coberto. Uma forte sensação de _déjà vu_ atingiu todo corpo de Hermione, um flashback do dia que o acordara da estase necromnética e soube de seu trabalho. Ela fez sinal para que os outros não a acompanhassem, não confiando que seria capaz de lidar com outro ser humano nesse momento.

Aproximou-se do corpo e puxou o cobertor. Respirou rápido quando o rosto do cadáver apareceu. Realmente parecia ser Harry. Estava parcialmente decomposto, mas ainda era reconhecível, a pele praticamente intacta apesar de um pouco sem cor. A cicatriz era plenamente visível.

Ela removeu o cobertor por completo e andou devagar em volta do corpo, examinando-o. Uns poucos fios de cabelos grisalhos na sua têmpora direita. Uma mancha sob seu queixo. Essa visão fez com que seu estômago desse nós... Mas ainda faltava um teste.

Pegou a mão direta do corpo, se preparou e a virou pra examinar a palma. Por um momento ela ficou apenas em silêncio... Ninguém respirava no cômodo. De repente ela ficou completamente de pé e olhou para os outros. –Não é Harry – ela disse, o alívio evidente em sua voz. –Harry tem uma cicatriz em forma de vírgula na palma de sua mão direita, poucas pessoas sabem sobre ela.

Sirius respirou aliviado e se curvou, as mãos sobre os joelhos. –Tem certeza? – perguntou.

-Absoluta. Veja você mesmo. – Várias pessoas o fizeram. Ela recuou para ficar ao lado de Sirius, cruzando os braços enquanto pensava. –Esse não é Harry, mas alguém teve muito trabalho mesmo pra fazer com que pensássemos que é.

Henry Unbigado se curvou sobre o corpo. –Com certeza parece com ele. Onde alguém conseguiu uma réplica de Harry?

-Talvez eles o colaram – Napoleon disse, incerto.

Todos franziram a testa. –Colaram? – Henry repetiu, confuso.

-Ele quis dizer "clonaram" – Hermione explicou. –é uma tecnologia trouxa na qual se pode duplicar um ser vivo a partir de qualquer célula. Com certeza está ficando bem comum para plantas e animais não humanos, mas não vejo nenhum motivo pra não conseguirem clonar uma pessoa, especialmente se a única função do clone for morrer. Eles podem ter feito a cicatriz na testa depois.

-Por que alguém faria isso? – Sirius perguntou.

-Não é obvio? – Remo disse. –Pra pararmos de procurar – todos olharam em volta, pensando nessa afirmação.

-Alguém deve estar com ele – Hermione continuou – E eles querem ter certeza absoluta que não vamos continuar procurando.

**

* * *

Nota da Tradutora.: Finalmente, a continuação! Devo dizer que nesse período de ausência deu pra dar uma boa adiantada na fic. Já tenho até o capítulo 5 traduzido, faltando correções e confirmações de partes de tradução duvidosa. Dia 24 eu posto o segundo capítulo; vou continuar no esquema de atualização a cada duas semanas, pelo menos por enquanto. Enfim... Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu e que a tradução esteja a altura dessa ótima história. Vou abrir um tópico para discussões sobre a fic lá no fórum pumpkin pie (quem quiser o link, manda um e-mail pq o fanfiction . net é meio chatinho pra se fazer isso). É isso! Deixem seus comentários dizendo o que acharam!**


	2. O amor é um campo de batalha

**Harry Potter e o Show que nunca termina  
Capítulo 2: O amor é um campo de batalha**

* * *

_27 de janeiro de 2008_

* * *

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro na sala de Harry, que Napoleon estava usando durante sua ausência. Não fazia sentido pra ele tentar resolver todas as responsabilidades que caíram sobre seus ombros em sua pequena sala quando Harry já tinha tudo pronto.

-O que precisamos fazer é pensar – ela dizia.

-E o que raios acha que estivemos fazendo nesses dois últimos meses, morzinho? Ficamos sentados em nossos traseiros assistindo tv? – Napoleon disse, puxando e empurrando os papéis em sua mesa. A cor de seu cabelo hoje era verde floresta, e como não tinha usado um de seu extenso repertório de arranjos espetados, o cabelo apenas caía sobre sua testa como um verde estranhamente domado.

-Precisamos examinar o corpo em busca de alguma pista.

-Já foi feito. Nada, não achamos muito mais do que um cabelo ou um pouco de cinzas de cigarro. – Remo disse de sua cadeira contra a parede.

Ela continuou andando. –É claro, pensando nos princípios básicos, não podemos ter completa certeza de quem quer que tenha mandado o corpo sejam as mesmas pessoas que podem ter levado Harry.

-Como assim?

-Bem, pense sobre isso. Digamos que você seja um membro do Círculo. Você ouve falar que seu pior inimigo de repente conseguiu se perder, ele sumiu há tempo suficiente pra que as probabilidades dele voltar sejam pequenas e continuem diminuindo rapidamente. Existe alguma maneira de se aproveitar da situação para desmoralizar seus inimigos e ajudar a se certificar que Harry nunca mais seja encontrado, interrompendo as buscas por ele? – Remo concordava. –Eles não necessariamente tinham que criar a situação, eles podem apenas estar reagindo a ela.

-Bem, isso realmente nos deixa no meio do nada, não é? – Napoleon resmungou.

-Nós nem sabemos se Harry está em _algum lugar _– Remo completou. –Se ele sofreu algum ataque de viagem no tempo ele pode estar pulando de um período no tempo para outro e pode se juntar a nossa linha de tempo a qualquer momento.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Nossa. Sinto um pesadelo chegando.

Hermione se largou na poltrona de couro batida que ficava de frente para mesa. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. –Qualquer que seja a verdade, é seguro dizer que não estamos mais perto dela do que estávamos ontem.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre a sala enquanto os três agentes pensavam sobre essa afirmação desanimadora. Napoleon respirou fundo e levantou, colocando alguns papéis embaixo do braço, fora de ordem. –Bem, adoraria ficar e bater papo, mas tenho uma sala cheia de agentes que precisam de alguma coisa pra fazer.

Hermione sorriu pra ele. –Sabe, quando Argo me disse que você ia assumir a CIOS eu fiquei muito feliz.

-Por quê?

-Porque achei que se existia alguma coisa nessa terra que poderia trazer Harry de voltar o mais rápido possível era o saber que durante o tempo que ele ficasse longe, você estaria responsável por seu pequeno reino.

* * *

_15 de setembro de 2007_

* * *

Hermione seguiu sua bolha até uma portinha estreita numa parede de tijolos. Olhou pra ela, hesitando. Decidindo que confiava em sua bolha, segurou a maçaneta e abriu.

A porta dava num saguão estreito que tinha uma parede em branco de um lado e uma camada de vidro intacto do outro. Havia assentos em filas que subiam, parecendo uma arquibancada para observadores... No momento estavam todas vazias. Remo estava em pé na frente da janela, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele levantou os olhos para entrada. –Ah, Remo... Estava procurando Harry.

-Você o encontrou – Remo disse, inclinando a cabeça para janela. Hermione foi até o lado dele e olhou através do vidro.

O saguão ficava sobre um ginásio, quadrado e vazio, recoberto por uma substância preta que parecia macia. As paredes tinham espelhos de um lado, e o saguão ficava uns dois metros acima do chão de modo que os observadores assistiam a cena de cima.

-Unidade de treinamento – Remo disse, respondendo à pergunta não feita. –É pra aulas de luta, mágicas ou não. Os alunos sentam aqui e assistem Nix e seus assistentes. Eles geralmente sentam aqui quando não estão praticando porque o ginásio é cercado por um feitiço de segurança que protege os lutadores e é mais eficaz quando menos pessoas estão dentro dele. – ele sorriu. –Mas no momento, eles podem desejar não estarem protegidos.

Havia dois homens no meio do ginásio. Um era Harry, o outro era um estranho pra ela, mas com certeza tinha uma aparência diferente. Ele usava botas de combate, calças de malha térmica, uma blusa verde-cana sem as mangas que tinha os dizeres "Dureza para Susan B. Anthony" sobre uma seta que apontava para o meio de suas pernas, uma corrente de elos em seu pescoço e luvas pretas sem os dedos. Seu cabelo estava torcido em dezenas de pequenos espinhos sobre a cabeça, que eram pintados numa combinação que alternava turquesa e amarelo néon, capaz de cegar alguém, e havia metal suficiente em seu rosto pra construir um pequeno guindaste ou no mínimo alguns pinos para violão.

Harry estava muito menos aparelhado, usando apenas calças de jogging e tênis. Sua mãos estavam enroladas e uma faixa estava amarrada em sua cabeça para impedir que o cabelo caísse em sua testa. Ele estava de pé com as mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto observava seu oponente que pulava de um lado para o outro sobre o peito dos pés com um grande sorriso de desprezo no rosto, dando _jabs _no ar, como uma criança imitando um lutador famoso. –Quem raios é aquele? – Hermione perguntou, indicando o estranho. –Algum capanga do Círculo que Harry está trabalhando?

Remo riu. –Não temos essa sorte. Não, temo que aquele, Hermione, seja o novo vice de Harry.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. –_Aquele_ é Napoleon Jones?

-E ninguém mais.

Ela olhou impressionada. Harry nunca o tinha descrito. –Meu Deus, não ouço nada além de lamentos sobre esse cara há dias – ela começou a rir. –Pelo fantasma de Merlim, Ele parece que Sid Vicious explodiu sobre ele. – ela inclinou a cabeça; -O que estão fazendo?

-Harry está colocando ele no ritmo. Napoleon era um regulador registrado, logo não precisou passar pelo treinamento depois de se juntar a nós, mas sua capacidade precisa ser testada. Admito que não tenho muita fé em suas habilidades. Ele sempre deixa sua varinha fazer o serviço. Normalmente, Nix faria um teste como esse, mas Harry insistiu. Ele estava bem empolgado com isso.

-Ele só quer a chance de bater nele até perder os sentidos sem o ferir de verdade – Hermione disse, pois este era o propósito dos feitiços de segurança. Os lutadores não precisavam segurar os murros ou se preocupar em machucar seus oponentes, os feitiços deixavam todos os golpes inofensivos e indolores... Apesar dos instrutores, de vez em quando, ajustarem os feitiços para deixar a dor passar.

-Essa idéia me passou pela cabeça.

No ginásio, Harry abriu os braço. –Vamos fazer isso ou não?

-Estou pronto quando estiver, cara – Napoleon disse com um forte sotaque do leste de Londres. Ele não parecia estar muito tenso, apenas brincando.

Harry não lhe deu nenhum aviso, apenas avançou rapidamente. Hermione fez uma careta em antecipação, mas apesar de Napoleon parecer estar longe de pronto, reagiu rápido. Desviou do punho de Harry e enfiou o cotovelo nas costelas de seu novo chefe. Harry tropeçou, no entanto se recuperou rapidamente para bloquear um chute em seu queixo.

-Nossa mãe – Remo sussurrou. Hermione apenas ficou olhando enquanto lutavam. Ela não era nem de longe uma especialista, mas podia notar que Napoleon nunca foi ensinado como lutar, enquanto Harry foi. Ele deve ter aprendido por pura necessidade. Era como assistir Bobby Fischer jogar xadrez contra Johnny Rotten. Os socos selvagens de Napoleon, os bloqueios crus e voadoras pareciam funcionar até certo ponto, talvez pela vantagem de serem tão incomuns a ponto de serem imprevisíveis. Finalmente ele pulou no ar e acertou o pé no peito de Harry, fazendo com que voasse uns bons três metros sobre o chão acolchoado do ginásio até cair soltando um "oof!". Napoleon andou até ele, sorrindo ainda mais largo, se é que isso era possível.

-Então, chefe... Qual o veredicto?

Harry olhou feio pra ele do chão. –Certo, você passou.

Hermione abriu a porta do ginásio e entrou. Os dois homens viraram pra olhar entrada dela. Harry corou e pulou do chão. –Ah! – ele disse, parecendo surpreso de vê-la ali. –Como... O que... estava..

-Sim, estava assistindo. – sorriu pra ele. –Um esforço corajoso.

Napoleon se aproximou dela, muito afável e mostrando os dentes brancos. –E quem é esta dama encantadora? – perguntou. –E posso ter a honra de seu nome antes dela sucumbir a meu humor e charme e se pendurar em meu magro, porém musculoso braço?

Harry limpou a garganta. –Jones, esta é Hermione Granger, minha noiva. Querida, este é Napoleon Jones... Meu novo vice. – ele disse, a última frase dita com um sarcasmo de "eu mal posso acreditar". Ele estava claramente tentando enfatizar alguma coisa pra seu assistente, ele nunca a chamava de "querida", somente de brincadeira.

Indiferente, Napoleon puxou a mão dela até seus lábios num gesto galante. –Encantado. Seu cara tem me dado trabalho, mas me recuso a deixá-lo vencer em meu jogo.

-Muito bem, muito bem. – Harry o interrompeu, mandando-o para o vestiário. –Vai indo, então, você é um bom menino. Tem Posicionamentos Táticos em uma hora. Não me deixe saber que cabulou novamente.

-Respire, Harry – Napoleon falou por cima do ombro enquanto trotava pelo caminho, suas botas batendo contra os colchonetes. –Vai estourar uma veia da testa novamente.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, as mãos na cintura. –Pessoa interessante – Hermione comentou com neutralidade.

-Um maldito idiota, isso que ele é. Mal posso suportar vê-lo.

-Eu o achei encantador... E ele parece gostar de _você_ o suficiente.

-Não comece, por favor. Você o acharia desagradável também se tivesse te custado três missões importantes.

-Ah, pára de choramingar. Está no passado. Deixe para trás. – ele resmungou alguma coisa, se curvando para pegar a camisa. –Só está com raiva porque ele te venceu.

-Ele não me venceu – Harry respondeu rápido. –Ele apenas... Se aproveitou de um pequeno lapso em minha guarda pra terminar a luta em seu favor.

Ela pensou por um momento. –E... Essa seria a definição de te vencer.

Ele se encaminhou para porta do corredor, colocando um braço sobre os ombros dela enquanto deixavam o ginásio. –Então ele aprendeu um pouco de luta de rua em sua vida desperdiçada, não é importante. – ele suspirou. –Mas eu preferia que você não tivesse visto.

-Por que? Preocupado em não impressionar sua mulher? – ela disse brincando.

-Aham. Não diria dessa maneira, mas em essência está correto.

-Venha a meu quarto por volta das onze esta noite e vou te dar outra chance de me impressionar.

* * *

_27 de janeiro de 2008_

* * *

Hermione aparatou em seu velho lugar preferido em Shepherd's Bush, dez minutos atrasada para encontrar Gina para jantar no restaurante tailandês preferido delas. Apertando o casaco contra si no cortante vento de inverno, passava pelas ruas com os olhos fixos na calçada para que não pudesse ver os clubes onde ela e Harry costumavam dançar, os bares que costumavam visitar e o prédio onde moraram durante todos aqueles anos. Cada passo que dava era familiar, cada barulho no pavimento e movimento no ar a lembrava daquele tempo simples quando tocavam a vida cada um por si e numa feliz ignorância de absolutamente tudo. Tentando formar outros relacionamentos, mas bloqueados pela impossibilidade de fugir do relacionamento um com o outro. Esquivando de pensamentos e sentimentos desconfortáveis que apareciam às vezes.

O restaurante estava logo à frente, quente e convidativo, lançando um quadrado de luz suave na rua escura. Ela entrou, um vento frio a acompanhando, e depois o calor passou por ela... Vinham aqui em freqüência suficiente para serem consideradas clientes regulares. Gina estava na mesa esperando por ela. Hermione tirou o casaco e foi até lá, Gina levantando para dar-lhe um abraço quando chegou á mesa.

-Desculpe, estou atrasada – Hermione disse, tomando seu lugar.

-Tudo bem, acabei de chegar aqui também, pronta pra _me _desculpar com _você _por estar atrasada – Gina parecia cansada, um pouco mais magra do que normalmente era. A ausência de Harry também a afetara. Ela ainda tinha uma afeição por ele, Hermione sabia, e o considerava um amigo próximo. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

-Como está?

-Indo. E você?

-O mesmo – Hermione mexia seu copo de água, formando círculos sobre a mesa. –Tive uma ótima conversa com Laura na outra noite, sobre Harry.

-Mesmo?

Ela fez que sim. –Não falamos sobre seu desaparecimento, apenas sobre ele. Foi muito bom, quase como se ele ainda estivesse aqui comigo.

-Ele está. Sempre está com você.

Hermione sorriu para sinceridade simples de Gina. –Eu sei. Às vezes quase posso senti-lo.

-Eu também.

-Acho que somos únicas, somos membros do clube de namoradas de Harry Potter, metade dele está representado aqui nesta mesa.

-Está mais pra dois terços. Dá realmente pra considerar Allegra uma namorada? Foi tudo um grande plano pra ajudá-la a acabar com ele!

-Verdade, mas ele não sabia disso. E depois temos Ronin.

-Você a viu recentemente?

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. –Não, já faz uma era. Soube que ela foi embora para Venezuela ou algum lugar desse tipo pra achar sua paz interior.

-Ela precisa de um pouco de paz interior. Mas ela gostaria de saber sobre isso.

-Aquele relacionamento sempre me deixou confusa. Nunca soube o que ele via nela, ou vice versa. Ela nunca pareceu muito ligada a ele.

-Mas ela era. E acho... Bem, quanto ao que ele via nela...

-Ela o lembrava de Allegra. Sim, pensei nisso. Pelo menos ela não era má.

-Apenas estranha.

O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu e ela abaixou os olhos para encarar suas mãos, os dedos brincando com as pontas do guardanapo. –Eu... – começou, quase baixo demais pra Gina escutar. Ela se inclinou pra frente pra poder ouvir. –Estou começando a acreditar – finalmente conseguiu dizer.

-Acreditar em que?

-Que ele se foi pra sempre.

-Ah não. Não, Hermione, não pode. Precisamos que você nos mantenha com esperanças.

-Que esperança resta? Gina, não consigo fugir do fato que mesmo que ele esteja preso em algum lugar muito seguro, conseguiria me mandar uma mensagem. Com suas habilidades mentais, poderia convencer alguma pessoa lá dentro a mandar uma mensagem e ninguém saberia. Ele encontraria um jeito. O fato de eu não ter ouvido nada... Não consigo conciliar isso com minha esperança que ele esteja vivo – sua voz falhou, mas ela manteve a compostura.

-Não está sendo lógica. Ele pode estar inconsciente, ou incapacitado de qualquer outra forma. E quem disse que ele está preso em algum lugar? A teoria de viagem no tempo tem muitos argumentos a favor, ao que parece. Ele pode ter pulado no tempo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não, passando os dedos pela borda de seu copo de vinho. –Sei disso tudo. Mas mesmo assim... Tenho que pensar no que farei se ele estiver morto.

-O que você _vai _fazer? – Gina perguntou baixo.

-Bem, primeiro provavelmente vou gritar, depois vou chorar. Depois vou pra casa, me curvar numa bola na minha cama e chorar mais. Mas um dia vou ter que levantar e encarar o mundo sem ele. – ela suspirou. –Vou te dizer o que não vou fazer. Nunca vou amar mais ninguém.

-Não diga isso. Nunca é...

-Não vou – Hermione a interrompeu. –Tantas pessoas têm problemas em seus casamentos porque casaram com a primeira pessoa por quem se apaixonaram. É um grande erro. O primeiro homem que você ama não é o importante. É o _último_ homem quem importa. Quando pode olhar pra seu companheiro com honestidade e dizer que ele é o último homem que vai amar, então está pronto para um compromisso de verdade. – ela sorriu pra amiga do outro lado da mesa, mas era mais triste do que qualquer outra coisa. –Harry é o último homem que eu amarei. A primeira vez que nos beijamos acho que nós dois sabíamos que tínhamos encontrado. A busca acabara pra gente. Não importa como terminar com ele, ninguém nunca vai vir depois. Claro, não pensei que fosse terminar até que tivéssemos vivido muito, muito tempo e depois morrêssemos no mesmo instante pra que nenhum de nós dois tivesse que lamentar. Se não for desse jeito, bem... Existem coisas das quais as pessoas simplesmente não se recuperam. Nunca superei realmente a morte de Rony, e se Harry estiver morto também então nunca mais serei a mesma. Vou encontrar uma forma de lidar com isso, mas nunca vou me recuperar.

-Todos vamos ter que lidar com isso. Não quero pensar o que isso vai fazer às pessoas se descobrirem que ele morreu. Se as forças das trevas podem matar Harry Potter, quais as chances que qualquer um tem? Vai ser como os tempos sinistros novamente.

Hermione concordou. –Sei disso tudo, mas não consigo me preocupar com o mundo e com as conseqüências maiores. Ficaria maluca. Já estou a caminho disso. –ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos então ninguém falou. –Estou com tanto medo, Gina – finalmente murmurou. –De nunca vê-lo de novo.

Gina suspirou. –Não posso me imaginar em sua situação, realmente não posso.

-Você já o amou.

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Não como você. Era diferente.

-Como?

-Porque Harry e eu sempre fomos apenas amigos, e nos convencemos que éramos mais. Você e Harry sempre se amaram, e se convenceram que eram apenas amigos.

* * *

_30 de outubro de 2007_

* * *

Hermione conversava com Shay Daley, sua amiga e parceira no treinamento, enquanto seguiam a bolha de treinamento pelo corredor para seu novo rodízio. Os _trainees _da DI estavam agitados com a animação.

O programa de treinamento da DI, como Hermione soube depois que se inscreveu, durava seis meses. Duas de suas matérias duravam todo o curso. Treinamento em Combate tinha aula todos os dias, no primeiro horário, de forma que os _trainees_ podiam acordar sendo jogados nos colchões pelos instrutores e aprendendo como estuporar uns aos outros por tempo e com gravidade variáveis. Técnicas de Inteligência era uma matéria mais acadêmica que tinha aulas três vês na semana, durante uma hora. Pra completar, os _trainees _tinham uma série de oito rodízios de três semanas cada de estudo intenso numa determinada área temática com um professor de dentro de cada Divisão. Eles nunca sabiam qual rodízio começaria até que chegassem lá; hoje era o primeiro dia do terceiro rodízio. Tinham começado com Métodos de Vigilância, ensinado por Grace Chow, depois Disfarces e Esconderijos, ensinado por um time de bruxos assistentes, sob a supervisão do misterioso Sabian, que sempre se comunicava com eles via bolha de Babel.

Hermione estava gostando muito de seu treinamento. Prestou atenção particularmente durante o curso de Métodos de Vigilância, sabendo que posteriormente seria enviada para um estágio de seis meses VCI antes de se formar e ganhar sua patente.

A turma atual de _trainees_ possuía doze bruxos e bruxas de todo o mundo, escolhidos pelo Baralho para serem recrutados. –Espero que seja Estratégia e Lógica – disse Lloyd Llewellyn, um alegre bruxo americano que tinha uma notável semelhança com Ichabod Crane. –Soube que Henry Ubigando é um professor realmente legal.

-Ele é bem simpático – Hermione disso. –Já o vi algumas vezes. Sempre está sorrindo.

Chegaram até a porta da nova sala de aula. Ela se abriu na frente deles, revelando uma grande câmara com cadeiras em círculo no centro. Os alunos entraram e começaram a tomar seus lugares.

-Sabe o que _eu_ ouvi dizer? – falou Shay. –Soube que talvez tenhamos um rodízio com Harry Potter. Pra Contra-Inteligência ou algo assim. – todos os olhares se desviaram para Hermione, que congelou e encarou os olhos inquisidores. –Bem, Hermione? É verdade?

-Por que está perguntando a _mim?_

-Ah, por nada – Shay disse, seu sarcasmo presente em suas palavras. –Você só dorme com o cara, por que devia te perguntar?

Hermione corou e riu. –Acredite, eu seria a última a saber. É tudo um grande segredo, e ele se certificaria _duplamente_ que não me diria pra evitar que qualquer um acuse que ele está me favorecendo. – ela sentou em uma das cadeiras, os outros alunos seguindo o exemplo com a maioria dos olhares ainda grudados nela. Apesar de todos saberem das ligações mais pessoais que ela tinha com a DI, ninguém tinha mencionado ainda. Ela tinha a impressão que sua folga tinha acabado de terminar. Suspirou e esticou as mãos. –Certo, vão em frente. Podem perguntar.

A enxurrada a empurrou um pouco para trás. Ela levantou as mãos. –Calma, um de cada vez! Sim, Lloyd, nós estudamos juntos em Hogwarts.

-Você foi Monitora-Chefe, certo?

-Sim. Harry foi o Monitor-Chefe.

-Ouvi dizer que ele é muito bom em Quadribol.

-Ele é sim. Foi apanhador para nossa casa durante os sete anos que estivemos lá, e capitão do time nos dois últimos. Ele tinha muito a oferecer jogando profissionalmente, mas preferiu não escolher quadribol como uma carreira.

-Você também joga?

-Pelo fantasma de Merlin, não. Fico feliz só de conseguir não cair da vassoura.

-Ele era tipo o bruxo mais inteligente da escola? – Hermione sorriu pra seus colegas, lembrando-se que a maioria era muito mais jovem do que ela, e que não sabia muito mais sobre Harry do que uma pessoa normal sabia sobre Elton John. Naturalmente estavam curiosos. Para ela, Harry era apenas seu melhor amigo e parceiro na vida. Estava tão acostumada a ele que nem se abalava mais. Pra eles, ele era a mais alta celebridade.

-Harry seria o primeiro a te dizer que não era. Se eu ganhasse um nuque cada vez que peguei no pé para ele fazer o dever de casa, poderia me aposentar.

-O que? E perder tudo isso? – veio uma nova voz. Todos deram um pulo e viraram. Harry estava na porta, uma caixa embaixo do braço e suas vestes tortas. –Minando minha autoridade com contos constrangedores de minha juventude? – ele disse, dando uma piscadela para Hermione. Ela corou e virou em seu assento, de repente se sentindo constrangida. Ele olhou para os outros alunos. –Bom dia – disse, indo para o outro lado da mesa, ao lado do círculo. Colocou sua caixa sobre ela e começou a tirar alguns papéis.

Os _trainees_ conseguiram dar um tímido "Bom dia" enquanto olhavam para seu novo instrutor.

-Isso não pareceu muito entusiasmado. Bem-vindos a seu terceiro rodízio, Operações Secretas. Meu nome é Harry Potter e serei seu instrutor. Sou o Bruxo Chefe da Contra-Inteligência e Operações Secretas. – um murmúrio se espalhou pelos alunos. Harry respirou fundo. –Deixe-me dizer isso sem parecer que me acho. Quantos de vocês ouviram falar de mim antes de vir pra cá? – todas as mãos se levantaram. –Ah, e vocês com certeza notaram que há uma perpétua especulação sobre o que faço pra viver? Sim. Bem, todos acabaram de descobrir. Entretanto, como membros da comunidade da DI, são solicitados a manter isso em sigilo, em relação a mim e a todas as outras pessoas que trabalham aqui. Entendido? – eles balançaram a cabeça que sim. –Certo. Bem, então vamos continuar. Esta é a quinta vez que ensino nesse rodízio, então acho que até fiquei bom nisso.- ele virou e começou a escrever no quadro.

-Hã... Senhor? – chamou Gregor Radetich, outro _trainee._

Harry virou fazendo uma careta. –Por favor, eu te imploro, não me chame de "senhor". Faz você se sentir com uns mil anos. Me chame de Harry. Se não ficar muito confortável com isso, pode me chamar de Chefe Potter. Se for realmente muito ligado ao protocolo, acho que pode me chamar de Major Potter, mas talvez não te responda, porque não estou acostumado a ser chamado assim. Tinha uma pergunta, Gregor?

Ele piscou. –Sabe meu nome?

-Bem, que tipo de espião eu seria se não pudesse descobrir uma informação tão simples? Qual sua pergunta?

-Sim, odeio mencionar isso, mas tenho algumas preocupações sobre a possibilidade de justiça nas notas deste curso. – os outros alunos olharam mortificados para ele, surpresos com sua coragem. Hermione fechou os olhos, xingando baixo. Gregor era uma dessas pessoas bem regradas pelo procedimento e que se certificava que tudo estava "no lugar" como dizia.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sem parecer nem um pouco perturbado. –Isso não teria nada a ver com o fato de eu estar noivo de uma aluna, não é? – Gregor gaguejou por um momento, sem saber como responder. –Agora, não entre em pânico. É uma pergunta válida. Se houver algum conflito de interesses prefiro resolver logo. – ele sentou atrás da mesa. –Se ele expôs uma preocupação com minha imparcialidade então a maioria de vocês deve ter isso em mente. Primeiro, acredito que posso ser imparcial. Segundo, e posso pedir a qualquer um que a conheça a confirmação disso, a Drª. Granger é de longe a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço então não precisa de qualquer favoritismo meu para alcançar sucesso aqui. Terceiro, tenho um assistente de ensino. Seu nome é Galino Mayzel, ele é um de meus agentes. Vai estar ajudando com os trabalhos e exercícios de curso e já pedi que ele avalie os trabalhos da Drª Granger. Isso te satisfaz, Gregor? – Gregor balançou a cabeça que sim. –Bom. Agora vamos... – ele parou, olhando em volta para eles. Todos estavam concentrados em um ponto sobre suas sobrancelhas. Ele suspirou. –Certo, vamos terminar com isso. – Ele empurrou o cabelo para trás. –Viram? Aqui está. Grande cicatriz. Dêem uma boa olhada. Vamos lá! – os alunos viraram o pescoço, menos Hermione que colocou a mão na boca para segurar o riso. Ele claramente já tinha passado por isso várias vezes. –Certo? – deixou que o cabelo voltasse pro lugar. –Agora. Vamos começar.

* * *

-Código Zanzibar vermelho.

-O inimigo tomou posse de um amuleto protegido, nível quatro.

-Que é...

-Altamente perigoso, fatal se for mal usado.

-Reação, plano A.

-Espalhar os times de resposta até o ponto de aparecimento, feitiços de contenção num perímetro pré-determinado e ativação de feitiços para identificação de artefatos.

-Plano B.

-Ativação e infiltração de times disfarçados para recuperar item, desenvolvimento de feitiços anti-amuleto e contra-medidas.

Hermione ofegava entre as respostas enquanto corriam pela longa trilha que passava pelo bosque em volta de Bailicroft. Ele era incansável... Mas isso não tirava sua mente da dor que sentia no flanco. Ainda não tinha atingido o nível dele. Ele geralmente corria oito quilômetros por dia, ela chegou a cinco depois de dois meses. Esta manhã estava fria e úmida, os dois estavam bem agasalhados.

-Certo, bom. Protocolo de entrada em situações hostis.

-Hã... Times de dois bruxos. Conjurar as varinhas dos inimigos e outras armas. Entrar um de cada vez, checar cantos, embaixo e em cima.

-Procedimento para contato sob disfarce, comece.

Ela parou um instante, correndo no mesmo lugar, como se pensasse em sua resposta. Ele fez o mesmo, esperando por ela. Ela virou rápido, segurou os braços dele e passou a perna por trás de seus joelhos. Os dois caíram no chão, os joelhos dela em cada do peito dele. –Há! – ela disse.

-Nossa, não posso te dar as costas nem por um segundo.

-Isso vai te ensinar.

-Já praticou imobilização?

-Não, só um pouco de... auuu! – no meio da frase, Harry rapidamente levantou o joelho entre os dois e a empurrou, depois deu um pulo ficando de pé. Hermione cambaleou pra levantar.

-Nunca deixe um adversário te distrair com conversa – ele disse. –É o truque mais velho que existe.

Ela sorriu, ficando tensa. –Quer tentar de novo?

-Ah, quer um pedaço de mim, é isso?

-Uma chance pra adivinhar que pedaço eu quero.

-Bem, venha então. Nix me disse que está indo muito bem. Então prove.

Um pequeno brilho apareceu nos olhos dela. Ela sabia que suas seis semanas de treinamento nunca a habilitariam realmente a ganhar dele, mas a competidora dentro dela se entusiasmou com a oportunidade de tentar. Ela respirou fundo e avançou, lançando o punho contra ele. Parecia muito pequeno. Ele desviou facilmente.

-Bom – ele disse. –Agora o outro... isso, bom. Calma, cuidado com a pena. Golpeie, de novo... Fique de olho no meu lado direito, costumo deixá-lo aberto. Bom. Au! – ele exclamou quando ela acertou um chute meio desastrado em seu rim. Ele recuou com a mão sobre o local.

-Ah, Harry... Você está bem? – ela disse, se inclinando sobre ele.

-Sim... Mas é melhor a gente guardar esses treinamentos pro ginásio. Não temos feitiços de seguranças por aqui. – ele olhou pra ela. –Por que esse sorriso?

Ela tentou parar de sorrir mas não conseguiu. –Bem... eu te peguei de verdade – ela disse.

-Sim, me pegou. Nix não estava mentindo pra mim.

-Mas nunca vou ser boa nisso.

-Não vai precisar ser, na sua divisão. Cada agente precisa saber as noções básicas – ele se esticou. –Venha, vamos continuar. – ele saiu correndo novamente, Hermione se apressando pra alcançá-lo.

* * *

_27 de janeiro de 2008_

* * *

Laura entrou na sala de estudos com uma revista, exausta por um mais um dia daqueles na zona diplomática de seu escritório. A sala de estudos era seu cômodo preferido da casa. Enorme e cavernosa e recheada de livros e tapeçarias, as seis mesas na periferia do cômodo para que não parecesse entulhada. As paredes ondulavam por causa das quinas e cantos para abrigar as mesas, de modo que cada um sentisse que tinha seu próprio espaço de trabalho. A lareira era grande o suficiente pra assar um carneiro adulto e tinha uma tampa de mármore com entalhes elaborados. Hoje, como na maioria dos dias de inverno, estava cheia com um fogo brilhante que radiava calor no cômodo.

Hermione estava sentada à sua mesa, a cabeça apoiada na mão enquanto olhava o vazio, de costas para porta. Laura veio pra trás dela sem ser notada e viu que olhava uma foto de Harry que estava sobre a mesa, em uma moldura dourada. Era estranha para os padrões bruxos, pois não se mexia... Nela, Harry estava dormindo. Justino passara por uma fase de tirar fotografia de tudo no verão anterior e tinha conseguido muitas fotos horríveis, mas essa não podia ser classificada assim. Harry tinha cochilado na cadeira reclinável na varanda dos fundos e Justino tirara foto. Nela, estava deitado na cadeira com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o queixo caia sobre o ombro. Justino tinha capturado apenas seu rosto e a parte de cima do peito, vestido com uma camisa branca. Laura reservadamente, sempre achou Harry bonito, mas nessa foto em particular, sem os óculos e com o rosto numa tranqüilidade pacífica, ele estava simplesmente lindo.

-Oi – ela disse suave.

Hermione se assustou um pouco e levantou os olhos. –Oi – ela mexeu nos pergaminhos sobre sua mesa numa tentativa inútil de parecer estar trabalhando.

-Como foi o jantar com Gina?

-Bom. Você sabia que ela está saindo com Draco?

Laura arregalou os olhos. –Mentira!

-Não, sério. Eles meio que se entenderam umas semanas atrás. Espero que não seja só um consolo pra ele.

-Bem, ele e Quinn terminaram quando? Outubro? Já tem uns meses.

-Acho que sim – ela suspirou e pegou a foto novamente, segurando-a em sua frente e olhando pra ela.

-Você está bem?

-Por que todo mundo fica me perguntando isso? – Hermione disse, passando o dedo sobre a imagem sobre o vidro. –Já sabem a resposta, e se eu disser que estou bem então sabem que estou mentindo. Pra que perguntar?

-Não estou só perguntando, sabe. Sério. Você está bem?

Hermione sorriu pra ela. –Estou bem. E estou dizendo a verdade. Fiquei muito boa em afastar a tristeza pra poder funcionar. – ela colocou a foto sobre a mesa e olhou para a amiga. –Como você consegue? Já deve estar acostumada com Sorry longe por grandes períodos.

Laura sentou numa cadeira próxima. –Nunca me acostumo. Uma vez fiz as contas e descobri que em nossa relação de dez anos, estivemos no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo somente por quinze meses.

-Uau.

-Acho que estou acostumada a tê-lo por algumas semanas e depois ficar sozinha durante meses.

-Você não fica... sabe. Frustrada?

Laura sorriu. –Se está perguntando o que acho que está perguntando, então claro que sim. Mas existem outras formas de cuidar disso.

-Já se sentiu tentada a... hã...

-Trair? Claro. Mas nunca o faço. Ei, tentação para trair não é exclusivo para nós que temos namorados ausentes. Mesmo quando estão perto existe a tentação. E acha que eles também não passam por isso? Há! Não importa o quanto ame seu parceiro, sempre haverá horas que vai conhecer um cara bem quente e se concentrar em como ele ficaria de sunga.

Hermione riu. –Estou distraída demais pra pensar sobre homens de sunga.

Laura ficou séria. –Não estou sugerindo que nossa situação é parecida, querida. Eu sei onde Sorry está, posso falar ou mandar uma coruja pra ele a qualquer hora que queira.

-E sabe que ele vai voltar – Hermione completou com um sussurro.

Laura limpou a garganta. –Alguma noticia sobre o corpo? O falso?

-Nenhuma evidência ou pista sobre sua origem. Mas com certeza não é Harry, os dragonhounds e o Oráculo confirmaram. Fico surpresa que tenham pensando que poderiam nos enganar, _me _enganar. Quer dizer, eu conheço cada centímetro dele.

-Bem, os bandidos não são conhecidos pelo seu grande intelecto.

-Pelo menos eu sei que não foi Allegra. Ela nunca fez um gesto idiota. Deve ter sido algum de seus capangas, entediado em uma noite de sábado que decidiu nos atormentar.

-É, nada passando na tv. – ficaram em silêncio.

-Posso te dizer uma coisa?

-Claro.

-É besteira.

-Tenho certeza que não é;

Hermione respirou fundo. –Certo. Já te disse que a gente brigou naquela manha? Então... Quando ele não voltou pra casa, passou pela minha cabeça que ele tinha me deixado.

Laura parecia paralisada por essa revelação. –Não me diga que você realmente acreditou que ele te deixaria por uma coisa trivial como uma briguinha?

-Não, claro que não. Mas a mente faz coisas engraçadas nessa situação. Você não consegue controlar os pensamentos que aparecem sem ser convidado. Harry não é sempre previsível, e às vezes é muito emocional, então eu...

-Não é besteira. Ilógico, mas compreensível. Você provavelmente estava procurando bases para explicar as coisas.

-Sim! É exatamente isso! Se ele tivesse me deixado, seria horrível, mas pelo menos estaria em _algum lugar._

-Ele _está _em algum lugar. Tem que estar. Ninguém pode estar desaparecido de verdade, é contra as leis da física.

Hermione riu. –Bem, ele está desaparecido _daqui_, e isso é tudo que importa.

* * *

_25 de Dezembro de 2007_

* * *

Laura acordou antes do sol nascer, colocou um moletom e saiu apressada para acordar Jorge. –Queee foi? – ele disse, virando.

-Jorge! Acorde! É natal!

Ele sentou, esfregando os olhos. –Ela já acordou?

-Não Venha, temos trabalho a fazer. Todo mundo vai chegar aqui às oito. Mantive ela acordada até depois de meia noite e me certifiquei que tomasse muito vinho, ela deve dormir até mais tarde então. – Jorge jogou as pernas pra fora da cama. –Vou acordar Justino e Cho, você desce e começa a acender o fogo. – ela passou pelos corredores o mais silenciosamente possível pra acordar o resto da casa.

Laura estava planejando essa manhã de natal a semanas, pra Hermione. Estar sozinha no que deveria ser seu primeiro natal com Harry era terrível pra ela, mas Laura estava determinada a deixar seu dia o mais cheio de amor e amigos e família possível. Hermione achava que eles iam pra casa dos Weasleys como de costume e encontraria seus pais lá, mas quando chegasse no andar de baixo encontraria a casa cheia de gente. Eram esperados Sirius, Cordelia e as crianças, os pais, um tio e uma tia de Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Gui e Carlinhos e suas famílias, Fred, Draco, Quinn, Remo, Sorry, Neville e Amélia e Percy. Seria uma celebração cheia, mas se Laura pudesse ter trazido mais gente pra lotar Bailicroft, ela teria trazido. Estavam levantando cedo pra que Jorge pudesse começar o banquete, que eles iriam servir na sala de jantar pra acomodar todo mundo, e para que os outros pudessem arrumar a enorme árvore que encontraram, decorar tanto a árvore quanto o resto da casa e colocar os presentes.

Laura foi de ponta de pé até a porta do Cloister e encostou o ouvido nela, conseguindo ouvir a respiração rítmica de Hermione. Colocou um feitiço silenciador para que Hermione não pudesse ouvir Justino carregando as coisas de um lado para o outro, fazendo tanto barulho quanto possível.

O sol começou a aparecer no horizonte enquanto Laura e Cho ajeitavam a árvore. Justino estava balançando sua varinha por toda casa, fazendo trilhas de pequenas árvores, laços e fitas, sininhos e luzes por onde passava. Passava de lareira em lareira, abrindo bem os braços e gritando –_Incendium_! – se inclinando exageradamente, ignorando os "shhs" de Laura. Os presentes foram retirados de seus esconderijos e empilhados... Todos os convidados mandaram seus presentes antes para que pudessem abri-los ao mesmo tempo.

Às sete horas as pessoas começaram a chegar. Primeiro Gina, trazendo uma grande torta e com as bochechas vermelhas do frio. Draco e Remo vieram logo atrás dela. Sirius e Cordélia chegaram carregando crianças sonolentas embrulhadas em mantas. Os pais de Hermione chegaram com a irmã de Claire, Júlia e seu marido, parecendo um pouco nervosos por estarem cercados por bruxos e bruxas.

Às oito horas todos tinham chegado e estavam na sala de estar da frente, que apesar de ser enorme estava quase lotada. Jorge serviu chocolates quentes e rabanada enquanto Justino tocava piano, sem se preocupar com o barulho enquanto o feitiço silenciador de Laura persistisse.

Finalmente Laura levantou. –Vou acordar Hermione, pessoal. Quietos agora. É pra ser uma surpresa. Justino, você fica olhando. Quando a gente estiver descendo, aquiete todo mundo.

Ela subiu as escadas, rapidamente tirando o feitiço silenciador e batendo na porta do Cloister. –Entre – respondeu uma voz.

Laura empurrou a porta e encontrou Hermione sentada no peitoral da janela, já pronta, olhando para as mãos... Ou mais precisamente pra seu anel de noivado. –Feliz natal, querida – ela disse, avançando pra sentar a seu lado.

Hermione suspirou. -Vou ficar aqui o dia todo e fingir que é amanhã, se você não se incomodar com isso.

-Mas me incomoda. Venha, Jorge fez bolinhos de canela. Vamos tomar um chá e abrir nossos presentes e nos preparar pra festa. – ela pegou a mão de Hermione e a puxou de pé.

-Não posso, Laura. Não consigo encarar.

-Você pode, Hermione, você vai viver mais esse dia. É natal, e eu sei que é horrível, mas nós te amamos e _nós_ te queremos como parte de nossa festa. Pense como Molly vai ficar decepcionada se você não aparecer e sua mãe e seu pai. Certo? – Hermione conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso. –Certo. Agora vamos.

Ela guiou Hermione pro andar de baixo, satisfeita em ouvir um silêncio absoluto de lá, e a virou pra sala de estar enorme e formal que quase nunca usavam. Hermione não pareceu notar até que a hora que chegaram na porta. Levantou os olhos, que se arregalaram ao ver tanta gente.

Ao sinal de Laura, todos gritaram –Feliz Natal! – e se apressaram pra abraçá-la. Sua mãe chegou até ela primeiro. O queixo de Hermione caiu enquanto a abraçava de volta, piscando em surpresa. Ela recuou e olhou para o rosto de todos.

-Pelo fantasma de César – disse. –O que todos estão fazendo aqui?

-A festa de natal desse ano vai ser em Bailicroft, querida – respondeu Molly Weasley. –Fazia sentido.

Hermione sorriu e para o alívio de Laura parecia genuíno. –Ah, isso é maravilhoso. – virou para Laura, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. –Você fez isso, não foi?

Laura corou. –Parecia uma boa idéia. Pra você.

Hermione esticou os braços e a puxou num abraço apertado. –Obrigada – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Recuou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Laura, depois entrou no meio da animada reunião de amigos e familiares, que agora estavam livres do dever do silêncio e conversavam animados e abraçavam quem vissem. Laura a observava, sentindo um grande peso sendo retirado de seu peito. Sorry chegou até ela e colocou o braço sobre seu ombro.

-Você fez uma boa coisa, Chant.

-É – Laura disse, olhando pra ele com um sorriso feliz. –Mas não vai fazer qualquer diferença – completou, sem perder o sorriso.

Sorry franziu a testa pra ela. –O que quer dizer?

-Não importa quantas pessoas eu traga aqui, ela ainda se sentirá sozinha.

* * *

Os presentes foram trocados num exuberante furacão de papéis de embrulho e laços voando. Todos se acomodaram numa cadeira ou no chão e depois Cho bancou a ajudante de papai Noel, passando os presentes até que todos tivessem uma pequena pilha no colo ou no chão. Depois de contar até três todos atacaram, dando seus agradecimentos e segurando suas novas posses para que fossem admiradas. Charlotte corria de um lado para o outro pegando fitas para colocar no cabelo, o que aparentemente era mais interessante que seus presentes.

Hermione, instalada numa posição central numa cadeira de encosto de veludo alto, abria presentes e mais presentes. Uma capa nova de Sirius e Cordelia, e um cd new age de Cho. Uma pasta nova de Laura e Sorry, um estiloso chapéu de Justino. Todos seus presentes eram adoráveis, mas ela podia perceber que todos foram escolhidos cuidadosamente para não lembrá-la de Harry. Nenhum livro de receitas brincando com seu futuro status de esposa, nada relacionado a swing, nenhum livro de planejamento de casamentos ou sentimental. Os presentes que ela dera a seus amigos pareceram bem recebidos. Sua mãe chorou por um retrato desenhado que ela tinha feito dela e Harry, Remo ficou surpreso com um antigo livro de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas que ela tinha encontrado numa loja em Liverpool e Charlotte sentou imediatamente no chão pra olhar a cesta de livros que tinha recebido da tia Mina e do tio Harry.

Todos presentes que dera foram assinados como o de Charlotte, no nome de Harry e Hermione. Ninguém comentou isso, e todos agradeceram apenas a ela. Todos na sala entendiam que ela não podia simplesmente omitir o nome dele da linha do "De" e depois começar a namorar outros homens e jogar seu anel de noivado no rio. Era uma afirmação que ele estava com eles em espírito e que retornaria.

Finalmente todos presentes foram abertos e todos conversavam baixo e trocavam agradecimentos quando Sirius levantou e fez sinal pedindo silêncio. –Tenho mais um presente a dar – ele disse. –Me perguntei muito se deveria dá-lo ou não, mas acho que devo. – enfiou a mão no bolso da capa pendurada na cadeira e puxou uma caixa de veludo azul escuro de uns vinte centímetros quadrados. Devagar, ele cruzou o chão coberto de caixas e de papéis até parar em frente à cadeira de Hermione. –Harry comprou isso no outono passado e me pediu que guardasse pra ele. Estava com medo que você encontrasse. É seu presente de natal, querida. De Harry. – ele a entregou a caixa. Você poderia ouvir se um alfinete caísse na sala. Até as crianças pareciam sentir que o silêncio era necessário.

Hermione ficou apenas olhando para caixa por um momento, se preparando. Fechou os olhos com força e abriu a tampa. Ela ouviu Laura fazer um barulho de surpresa da cadeira a seu lado. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

Abrigado no compartimento estava um delicado colar de prata, com brincos combinando. O colar era de elos pequenos e finos com pequenas esmeraldas e diamantes. Os brincos eram curtos pendentes de prata com esmeraldas nas pontas. –Oh – ela suspirou. –É lindo. – Ela tocou, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Fechou a tampa com força e apertou contra seu peito, fechando os olhos bem apertados. Entregou a caixa às cegas para Laura e levantou para abraçar Sirius. –Obrigada – ela disse. Ele a abraçou com força. Ela recuou e olhou em volta para os rostos penosos das pessoas que amava. –Só queria poder trocá-los pela presença dele aqui – ela disse baixo. Sentou novamente, o silêncio constrangido caindo pesadamente sobre ela.

Charlotte levantou, sem se importar com o desconforto de todos. Passou pelos papéis de embrulho e parou na frente de Hermione, colocando suas pequenas mãos nas de sua tia Mina. –Tia Mina? Está com saudade do tio Harry?

Todos os olhos da sala pularam do pequeno rosto redondo de Charlotte para o de Hermione. Ela abaixou os olhos para o curioso rosto inocente de sua sobrinha honorária, tentando sorrir, mas falhando –Sim, docinho. Sinto muita falta dele.

-O papai disse que ele viajou – os olhos de Hermione buscaram o rosto de Sirius. Ao ouvir as palavras de Charlotte, sua expressão mudou e ele olhou para o outro lado, colocando as mãos nos olhos.

-Isso mesmo, doce.

-Não chore, tia Mina. Ele volta logo. Ele sempre me trás um presente. – ela deu tapinhas na mão de Hermione, como um adulto confortando um amigo. –E se falarmos muito dele, vai parecer que ele está aqui!

Hermione sorriu. –Isso parece uma ótima idéia, Charlie. – deu um abraço apertado na garotinha, sorrateiramente secando as lágrimas de suas bochechar. Olhou em volta para as pessoas reunidas. –Bem? Isso é natal ou não é? Justino, vamos ouvir algumas canções natalinas e Jorge? Onde está a gemada? Posso sentir o cheiro!

* * *

Hermione estava olhando pela janela da frente, observando as crianças brincando na neve lá fora no grande jardim. Fred e Jorge tinham dividido dois exércitos com bolas de neve e fortes e apesar de não haver crianças suficientes para fazer uma grande guerra de neve, Quinn, Gina, Cho e Justino estavam mais que dispostos a compensar a diferença.

Ela passou os dedos pelo colar novo, que ela colocara junto com seu vestido verde para o jantar. Foi uma reunião feliz, com todos sentados ao redor da grande e elegante mesa de jantar. Ela sentara em uma cabeceira e a outra permaneceu vazia por algum acordo taciturno entre os presentes. O jantar de Jorge estava maravilhoso e todos saíram da mesa se sentindo completamente cheios. Mais tarde naquela noite todos tomariam cidra enquanto assistiam "A Christmas Carol" (a versão de George C. Scott, é claro) na tv grande da sala, e depois que as crianças foram colocadas na cama, os adultos planejavam aparatar para Londres e participar de uma grande festa bruxa de natal que era dada anualmente em Kew Gardens.

Ela sentiu a presença de sua mãe antes de ouvir sua voz. –Que dia maravilhoso – Claire disse, pegando a mão de sua filha.

-Sim – Hermione sussurrou. –Quase perfeito.

-Sua amiga Laura deve te amar de verdade pra ter preparado isso tudo.

-Eu sei. Todos deviam ter uma amiga como Laura.

-Seus amigos com certeza são animados. E eu achava que os Weasley eram engraçados. – Claire parecia se preparar pra dizer algo difícil. –Querida, estou tão preocupada com você. – Desde o desaparecimento de Harry, Hermione não tivera muito tempo pra passar com a mãe, apesar dela pedir freqüentemente pra que sentassem e conversassem.

-Estou bem, mãe.

-Não me diga isso. Seu marido sumiu. Eu _sei_ que você não está bem – Hermione olhou pra ela, confusa. –E não me olhe assim também. Ele _é_ seu marido, em todos os sentidos que importam exceto por um pequeno detalhe técnico.

-Acho que ele é.

-Querida, um casamento não é feito por uma declaração na frente de uma autoridade e de sua benção oficial. É um acordo intensamente pessoal entre duas pessoas e um modo de vida que elas dividem. Você já começou seu casamento com Harry mesmo que ainda não tenha dito "aceito".

Hermione fungou. –Bem, espero que eu tenha a oportunidade de dizer "aceito" de verdade, se meu nomeado pseudomarido algum dia voltar do buraco negro que ele entrou. – ela se surpreendeu com a própria leviandade. –Acha que ele está em uma praia, com um monte de loiras passando bronzeador nele? Sabe, essa deve ser a única possibilidade que não consideramos.

Claire sorriu. –Bem, se ele está, tenho certeza que ele está pensando em você o tempo todo.

-Eu mencionei um monte de loiras, certo?

-Parece tão provável quanto qualquer coisa. Despache todos os agentes para Maui, imediatamente! – Claire disse, rindo. –Ah, nossa, por que estamos brincando com isso?

-Porque eu vou ficar louca se não fizer pausas periódicas de minha angústia e desespero.

-Querida, eu...

-Não, mãe, por favor, não fale. Não consigo agüentar mais pena por enquanto. É natal e Harry não está aqui. – suspirou, cruzando os braços sobre a barriga. –Sabe, num lugar secreto de minha mente eu realmente achava que desceria hoje de manhã e o encontraria sentado com um laço em volta dele e ele diria "desculpe, tive que sumir por um tempo, mas estou aqui de novo e feliz natal" não tinha percebido o quanto eu tinha certeza até que não aconteceu. Mas vou te dizer uma coisa... Esse dia marca uma mudança. Até agora, a gente podia ter alguma esperança que ele foi a algum lugar e por algum motivo não podia dizer a ninguém... Mas depois de hoje, não é mais possível. Não importa o que ele estava fazendo, ele encontraria um meio de vir pra casa no dia de natal. O único motivo dele não estar aqui é porque alguém está impedindo, e quando eu descobrir quem é, vai se arrepender muito.

* * *

_29 de Janeiro de 2008_

* * *

Hermione piscou por causa do suor que escorria sobre os olhos, mas não parou. Deixava que o saco de pancadas recebesse tudo que ela podia dar. Napoleon estava atrás dele, segurando firme pra ela pudesse chutar e esmurrar e, de modo geral, descarregar. Ela resmungou enquanto afastava a perna do quadril e enfiava o pé no saco de pancada. Napoleon recuou um passo, mostrando o rosto um pouco atrás do saco.

-Você está com uma raiva e tanta hoje, amiga.

-Sabe... Se alguém me dissesse... Anos atrás... – ela dizia entre os murros. –Que eu... estaria aprendendo... a bater assim... eu diria que estava louco. – ela firmou o saco de pancadas e tirou o suor da testa. –Eu era tão apegada aos livros.

-E não continua apegada aos livros? Morzinho, só está fazendo isso porque é exigido. Se pudesse escolher iria pular toda essa parte física, não ia?

Hermione recuou e atacou o saco mais uma vez. –Não sei... Sobre isso... é meio que divertido... E realmente... Relaxante! – ela gritou, tentando um chute giratório que recém aprendera. –Ai, droga! – ela disse, esfregando a parte de fora da coxa.

-Não tente esse chute em algo que não o mereça, amor. Vai distender alguma coisa. O que tem hoje?

-Estou com raiva.

-Bom. Já era hora de parar de lamentar e começar a ficar com raiva. – ele voltou pra trás do saco novamente. –Está com raiva de que? – perguntou, sinalizando pra que ela continuasse. –Conte ao Dr. Napoleon tudo sobre isso.

Ignorando a dor na perna, Hermione esticou os dedos e voltou a atacar o saco. –Estou com raiva desse emprego. Estou com raiva das pessoas ruins por deixar minha vida tão confusa. Estou com raiva dos pais deles por ter passado essa aberração genética idiota e por transformá-lo num alvo móvel. E principalmente, estou com raiva DELE –gritou – por me deixar! –recuou, com as mãos na cintura, ofegando.

-Tudo bem – Napoleon disse. –Você continue e permaneça com raiva, já foi corajosa tempo suficiente.

Ela avançou alguns passos. –Me beije, Napoleon.

Ele arregalou os olhos. –Hã?

Ela agarrou a frente da camisa dele e o puxou em sua direção. –Você me ouviu! Me beije!

-Sabe, isso é assédio sexuammmhhh – ele começou, mas foi interrompido quando ela apertou seus lábios contra os dele. Ele resistiu por um segundo e depois se entregou. Quando estava começando a aproveitar, ela o empurrou. –Hermione, que inferno?

Ela se afastou alguns passos. –Viu isso? – gritou para o teto. –Eu o beijei! O assistente que você odeia com paixão e eu o beijei! E foi muito bom! É melhor você voltar e me parar antes que eu faça de novo!

-Ei, agora – Napoleon disse, vindo pra trás dela e colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. Ela deu um tapa, retirando-a.

-Maldito seja, Harry! – ela gritou para o ar, as mãos em punho do lado, tremendo o corpo todo. –De que acha que sou feita? Aço? Não posso agüentar muito mais disso! – ela deu um passo, cambaleou e sentou pesadamente no chão acolchoado do ginásio. Não fez nenhuma tentativa pra se levantar, ficou apenas sentada com a cabeça caída sobre o peito.

Napoleon sentou ao lado dela. Por um momento não disse nada, apenas ouviu a respiração descompassada dela. –Não deixe que isso te destrua, amor. Deixe que te faça mais forte – ele disse baixo.

-Não quer ser tão forte assim – levantou os olhos pra ele. –Desculpe por... Você sabe.

-Ah, não pense muito nisso. Amo ganhar beijos de graça de mulheres a beira de um ataque de nervos que estão me usando pra tentar irritar seus noivos.

Ela sorriu. –Não estou _a beira_ de um ataque de nervos.

-Morzinho, você está gritando para o teto e tentando despertar o ciúme de um homem que nem está aqui. Bipando Dr. Freud, por favor.

-Só estou... Aliviando algumas coisas. Por mais estranho que pareça, você é o único com quem consigo fazer isso e não ficar constrangida.

-É difícil se sentir constrangida na frente de um homem que sai em público como eu – ele disse, colocando um braço em volta dela. –Venha, vamos chorar um pouco, certo?

-Não preciso chorar, preciso transar – ela soltou, muito cansada pra formular um eufemismo.

-Sou uma má influencia pra você, morzinho. Sabia que fala como um marinheiro quando está comigo?

-Às vezes você tem que ser direto – ela disse.

-Ah, e hei, me diga se eu puder ajudar com essa coisa de transar.

-Vai ficar querendo. – ela levantou e ofereceu a mão pra ele. –O dia que eu for pra cama com você é o dia que desisto completamente de Harry.

-Então, está dizendo que se você _realmente_ desistir de Harry eu vou ser o primeiro da fila?

-Hã, não, você estaria nas últimas posições.

-Ah, droga.

-Napoleon Jones, acho que você se sente um pouco atraído por mim.

-Não, eu me sinto muito atraído por você.

-Não é assim que deve fazer quando eu tenho um noivo, que é do tipo ciumento e que poderia te matar com um pensamento.

-Ah, mas você me entendeu mal. Quando eu disse "muito" quis dizer "nem um pouco". – ele suspirou enquanto pegava os moletons deles e iam para porta. –Mas não importa, seu coração pertence a Potter.

-Absolutamente verdade.

-Então o resto é de quem pegar? Ai! – ele gritou quando ela deu um tapa em sua nuca. Eles deixaram o ginásio e voltaram para suas vidas. Hermione não viu a expressão triste no rosto de Napoleon enquanto ele a olhava passando pelo corredor, triste porque ele lamentava pela dor dela e porque sabia que ela estava irremediavelmente amarrada ao seu chefe sumido, um homem que ele nunca sonharia em substituir.

* * *

**NT.:** Capítulo com um dia de atrasado... Foi mal! Só lembrei na quinta que ainda precisava corrigir antes de postar. Respondendo às reviews:_  
Mari Gracita_: É... tadinha de Hermione... Nesse capítulo a gente só viu um pouco mais do sofrimento dela _Erowin Elric _- Eu particularmnte gosto mais dessa 2ª fic do que de paradigma..., _Andy Black _não tenho muito contato com Lori - até hj só mandei 1 e-mail pedindo autorização pra traduzir - mas ela tem um grupo no yahoo e se não me engano, ela disse que deve atualizar a 3ª fic em breve. _Gustavo Archangel _Não atualizo toda semana porque vem capítulos enormes mais pra frente e quando chegar neles, preciso ter tempo pra poder não atrasar. Por isso o espaço de duas semanas, _Mione03 _muito obrigada... Espero continuar deixando a tradução à altura,_ Steph _Atrasou um pouco, mas chegou, _Nathália Modinger_ espero que a curiosidade não tenha te matado... rs _Sweet Lie _realmente, isso da fic já começar problemática é algo incomum e surpreendente... E adiantando um pouco as coisas: Depois que Harry é encontrado começa a prometer mais ainda! e _Carlos Bert Silva _espero que tenha aguentado até essa continuação, atrasou, mas não foi tanto assim, né? E muitíssimo obrigada por ter falado da história de "um beijo" e da tábula!

Posto o capítulo 3 no dia 7 de abril (dessa vez espero que seja sem atraso). Vou aproveitar pra dar logo uma notícia pra vocês que era pra ter dado logo no primeiro capítulo... Essa segunda fic termina no meio de muita coisa, deixa vários assuntos pendentes (vocês vão entender o que eu quero dizer quando chegarmos no capítulo 15). Como eu não sou uma pessoa muito má, quando comecei com "o show que nunca termina" meio que me comprometi a traduzir a próxima fic. De que forma vou fazer isso, é assunto pra se pensar depois, mas o importante é que muito provavelmente essa terceira fic também terá sua versão. Bom... É isso. Até o próximo capítulo.

**NT2.:** Desde ontem que eu TENTO atualizar esse capítulo, mas o fanfiction está de marcação comigo... Tive que fazer uma verdeira manobra pra conseguir atualizar!


	3. Livros dos Dias

**Harry Potter e o show que nunca termina  
Capítulo 3: Livros dos Dias**

_One day, one night, one moment_ _My dreams could be tomorrow._

_--Enya_

* * *

_30 de janeiro de 2008_

* * *

Quando aconteceu, aconteceu rápido. 

Hermione estava sentada à mesa da cozinha debulhando ervilhas numa grande tigela. A atividade a colocara num estado de calma bem Zen pela simplicidade repetitiva. Não era preciso pensar, nem invocar emoções. Passou a mão pela crescente pilha de ervilhas frescas e pegou outra mão cheia das vagens. –Ai – ela disse, largando as vagens para massagear uma dor repentina no ombro.

Jorge virou da pia –Que foi?

-Só estou um pouco dolorida.

-Exercício muito pesado hoje?

-Por que hoje seria diferente? – ela resmungou voltando pras ervilhas.

-Ah, você sabe que ama isso. Sabe o que eu acho? Está se jogando no treino físico pra que na hora que souber quem está mexendo com seu homem, possa dar umas boas porradas na pessoa.

Hermione sorriu –Bem, então deve ser isso. – ela esfregou as mãos.-Laura está em casa?

-Está no escritório. Justino está lá em cima. Ficou acordado a noite toda no grande avistamento de bruxos que aconteceu no Surrey. Eles levaram dezenas de bruxos que sabem fazer feitiços da memória e ainda estão arrumando a confusão. – isso dava conta de todos moradores da casa, já que Cho estava viajando em jogos promocionais fora de temporada com os Minotauros.

Ela debulhou ervilhas em silêncio por um tempo, ouvindo os sons familiares de seu lar. O banco de balanço da varanda rangendo enquanto balançava suavemente em suas cordas. O vento soprando pelas grades de metal do gazebo. Os galhos secos das árvores raspando juntos com centenas de outros pequenos barulhos parecidos com a hora do jantar num restaurante chinês.

A porta da frente abriu e depois fechou de novo.

Ela parou, franzindo a testa. Jorge parou de mexer e olhou por cima do ombro. –Quem será? – perguntou.

Hermione deu de ombros. –Gina vem pro jantar?

-Não que eu saiba.

Ela levantou e foi para o corredor, se perguntando quem poderia ter entrado sem bater. Jorge vinha logo atrás dela. Ela parou tão de repente que ele quase se esbarrou.

Hermione olhava pra entrada, a boca aberta e todas sensações indo embora de suas pernas.

Harry estava parado na entrada, olhando o correio coruja.

-Ah meu Deus – ela sussurrou. Piscou e olhou novamente; ele ainda estava ali. Esfregou os olhos e olhou novamente; ele ainda estava ali. Beliscou o braço forte o suficiente pra lágrimas aparecerem em seus olhos, ele ainda estava ali, resmungando para si mesmo enquanto passava os envelopes. –Jorge, você o vê? – conseguiu perguntar.

-Eu o vejo – ele disse, a voz rouca.

Harry parecia não ter percebido os dois olhando pra ele. Virou pra escada principal –Cheguei!- gritou. Hermione estava literalmente congelada no lugar. Ela ouviu um barulho de surpresa vindo do escritório e uma cadeira sendo arrastada e depois passos apressados. Laura apareceu na porta, de olhos arregalados. –Ei, Chant – Harry disse. –Hermione ainda está com raiva de mim? Devo ir preparado? – Laura não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando pra ele. –Você está bem? Parece que viu um fantasma!

Laura, sem dizer nada, levantou a mão tremendo e apontou por cima do ombro dele pra cozinha. Harry virou e viu Hermione e Jorge na entrada. Ele deu alguns passos na direção deles e Hermione viu que carregava um buquê de flores. São pra mim, pensou. Ele a encarou e sorriu.

A visão deste sorriso, a imagem que assombrou seus sonhos por semanas, quebrou sua paralisia. Ela não disse nada; não conseguiria juntar as palavras coerentemente nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Apenas correu pelo vestíbulo e pulou em cima dele, enlaçando suas pernas a seu redor e se pendurando como um afogado se pendura numa linha de vida. Ele cambaleou um passo pra trás, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio; as rosas caíram de sua mão no chão polido do vestíbulo. Ela fechou os olhos, seus braços num aperto mortal em volta do pescoço dele como se temesse que Harry simplesmente voasse pra longe novamente. Parece Harry, pensou. Tem o cheio de Harry.

-Ah nossa... Certo... Querida... O oxigênio está virando um problema – ele disse.

Jorge se adiantou até eles. –Por Deus, Harry! Onde raios você esteve?

Harry franziu a testa. -No trabalho? – ele disse devagar, no mesmo tom que você usaria pra alguém que ganhou menos sanduíches num piquenique. –Sabe, o lugar que eu vou a maioria dos dias?

Jorge olhou surpreso para o amigo. Hermione escorregou para o chão e olhou para ele, sua mente tentando sair da dormência da incompreensão. Ainda não estava muito convencida que não estava vendo coisas. Laura deu alguns passos trêmulos para frente. –Ah Deus – ela disse. –Ele não tem idéia.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir a essa afirmação, a porta da frente se abriu pro lado de dentro e pessoas começaram a jorrar do lado de fora. Laura pulou contra a parede pra dar passagem. Argo Pfaffenroth estava na frente. –Ele está aqui – ela disse, apontando para Harry. –Leve-o sob custódia.

Harry virou, uma expressão alarmada passando por seu rosto. –Argo, mas que diabos? Não acho que tenha feito nada na última hora que merece uma prisão!

Sua expressão continuou neutra. –Harry, eu lamento. – fez um gesto para dois bruxos atrás dela, que se adiantaram e seguraram Harry pelos braços.

Hermione, um pouco de sua mente retornando em reação a esse novo ataque a seu amado, se colocou na frente deles, encarando Argo com os braços abertos. –Não, pare com isso! Ele não sabe o que aconteceu!

-Não importa – Argo disse. –Por favor, saia da frente, Hermione.

-Que inferno é isso? – Harry exclamou, ignorado pelas duas.

-Não vou sair da frente! Não vai levá-lo embora de novo! Vai ter que passar por mim primeiro!

Ao ouvir isso, Napoleon, que ela nem tinha visto, se adiantou e com um movimento só a pegou pela cintura e tirou do chão. Ela bateu nele com as mãos fechadas, todos treinamentos de combate corpo a corpo deixando sua mente bruscamente na hora que ela podia usá-los. –Largue ela, Jones! – Harry trovejou, tentando passar pelos dois bruxos que seguravam seus braços. –Se eu tiver que _obrigar_ você a largar, vai doer muito mais, prometo!

-Certo, chefe. Vai entender depois. – ele a carregou até uma saleta, chutando e protestando o tempo todo. Vários bruxos os seguiram enquanto outros entraram no escritório segurando talismãs e maletas e instrumentos e vários textos.

Harry olhou direto para Argo, suas feições contorcidas de raiva. –É melhor que alguém me diga que porra está acontecendo aqui! – ele gritou, o sangue correndo para seu rosto.

Ao ouvir isso, Lupin saiu da multidão e parou na frente dele. –Harry, me ouça. Vou explicar tudo, mas primeiro temos que te examinar, ter certeza que não é uma ameaça.

-Por que eu seria uma ameaça? O que aconteceu com Hermione? Por que estão todos me olhando desse jeito? – sua voz subiu uma oitava, suas perguntas apressadas e meio em pânico.

-Apenas se acalme. Tudo será esclarecido.

-Me acalmar? Quer que me acalme? Entro na minha casa e minha noiva pula em mim como se nunca mais fosse me ver de novo e vocês entram aqui e agem como se eu fosse seu pior inimigo! – lutou contra os bruxos que o seguravam, seus olhos arregalados e raivosos.

-Harry, por favor, apenas confie em mim. Vou explicar tudo.

Harry olhou pra ele por um momento e então relaxou um pouco. –Certo, Remo. Porque confio em _você. _Mas é melhor que eu tenha algumas respostas e bem rápido.

* * *

Napoleon colocou Hermione no chão no meio da sala e fechou as portas francesas que davam para o vestíbulo atrás dele. Dois bruxos estavam na frente delas de braços cruzados. 

Ela avançou nele e o agarrou pela frente do casaco, puxando-o na direção dela. –Se você não me deixar ir pra lá, não me responsabilizo pelo que possa fazer!

-Lamento, amor. Queria poder, mas não posso.

-Por que? – sibilou pra ele. –Pelo amor de Deus, é o meu Harry ali, ele estava sumido por dois meses e ele volta por segundos e vocês o arrastam embora! Eu mal toquei nele! – ela recuou e claramente se recompôs. –Ouça. Pelo que ele disse... Não sabe o que aconteceu com ele. Ainda acha que é o dia que desapareceu. Deve estar tão confuso...

-Eu entendo, mas...

-Não há como você entender! – gritou pra ele. –Ninguém entende como tem sido, me ouviu? Não durmo faz dois meses! Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada ou deixar isso pra lá por mais de cinco segundos! Cada minuto de cada dia me preocupando com ele e me perguntando se ainda o veria!

-Ei – ele disse, levantando as mãos em súplica. –Apenas se acalme, certo? Vamos diminuir essa cafeína.

Era a hora errada de uma aproximação leviana. O rosto de Hermione estava vermelho de raiva. Ela avançou e bateu nele, com força. Não foi um tapa da mulher furiosa que ela estava, mas um soco vindo da cintura da agente inteligente que ela logo seria. A cabeça de Napoleon foi para trás, mas ele não se moveu. Hermione recuou, as mãos no rosto e seu peito ofegando e puxando grandes quantidades de ar. Laura se adiantou e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Hermione, guiando-a até o sofá.

-Sente – ordenou. Hermione obedeceu.

-Laura... Acho que vou desmaiar...

-Abaixe a cabeça – Laura disse, lançando um olhar duro pra Napoleon. –Respire devagar, querida. Está hiperventilando...

-Por que ela não pode vê-lo? – Jorge perguntou, indo até Napoleon, que ele não conhecia.

Napoleon observou Hermione, sentada com a cabeça abaixada entre os joelhos enquanto Laura massageava seu pescoço. –É muito perigoso – respondeu. –Não sabemos onde ele esteve ou o que foi feito a ele. Ele pode ser uma ameaça. Ele tem que ficar retido até que o examinemos.

-Ele não é uma ameaça, ele entrou carregando rosas! – Justino disse, exasperado.

-Só porque ele não acha que é perigoso não quer dizer que ele não seja – Napoleon disse, seu tom azedo. –Quando alguém como Harry some por dois meses e depois repentinamente reaparece, bem... Temos que ter muito cuidado.

-Como chegaram aqui tão rápido? – Laura disse.

Napoleon se remexeu e pareceu um pouco tímido. –Desde que ele desapareceu colocamos feitiços em volta da casa que nos alertariam caso ele voltasse.

-Seria bom se a gente soubesse disso! – Jorge gritou.

-Vocês não se importem que ele seja perigoso – Hermione disse num tom linear, sentando direito novamente, um pouco mais calma. –Só querem saber se ele entregou alguma coisa.

-É uma preocupação que temos, sim.

-E desde quando você toma parte no Estabelecimento, Napoleon? – ela disse. –Sua lealdade devia estar com Harry.

-E está. Mas primeiro e mais importante sou um agente da DI, Hermione. E você também devia ser. Sei quanto você ama esse homem, mas quando aceitou o treinamento você concordou colocar seus sentimentos pessoais abaixo de assuntos de negócios e segurança da DI. Nem sempre é fácil, mas é necessário. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que não podemos deixar que ele fique andando por aí sem observação antes que a gente tenha idéia de onde ele esteve e o que ele passou. Você também sabe, tanto quanto eu, que ele pode ser muito perigoso se tiver sido afetado de alguma maneira ou se não for ele mesmo.

Hermione murchou. –Sim, sei disso. Mas não me faz odiar isso menos.

* * *

Harry estava sentado numa cadeira com retenções de correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos. –Isso é necessário? – Lupin perguntou baixo. 

-Queria que não fosse – respondeu Henry Ubigando, de pé atrás da cadeira de Harry e observando os procedimentos.

-Adoraria saber o que exatamente vocês têm medo que eu faça – Harry disse.

Argo puxou um banco e sentou na frente dele enquanto dois bruxos fixavam um tipo de medalhões dentados de cobre em suas têmporas. –Harry, quero que olhe pra mim e ouça apenas minha voz. – Ele concordou. –Certo. Agora. Que dia é hoje?

-25 de novembro.

Ela trocou olhares com Remo. Todos pararam de respirar, observando o rosto de Harry. –Harry, estamos quase em fevereiro. Você sumiu por dois meses.

Durante um excruciante momento, Harry apenas olhou pra ele. Piscou e deu um sorriso que dizia "certo, piada quase que engraçada". –Ha ha ha. Certo.

-Você saiu da DI nessa noite. Não voltou pra casa.

-Não, acho que não. – ele estava começando a franzir as sobrancelhas.

Argo esticou a mão e um bruxo lhe passou um jornal. Ela desdobrou e o segurou aberto. –Harry, este é o Profeta Diário de hoje. Vê a data? 30 de janeiro de 2008. – Harry olhou o jornal, o rosto neutro. –Me ouça. Saiu da DI às seis da tarde no dia 25 de novembro. Às nove e meia, Hermione entrou em contato com Napoleon porque você não tinha chegado em casa. Ele me notificou. Começamos a busca. Descobrimos que você foi visto em na rua Tottenham Court comprando flores, e depois disso simplesmente desapareceu.

Harry balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. –Não. Isto não está certo. Não. Acabei de comprar as flores.

Remo se inclinou pra ele e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. –Harry, está desaparecido há _dois_ _meses_. Nós ficamos procurando várias e várias vezes.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Remo, ofegando. –Ah não. Não.

-Estávamos tão preocupados com você – Lupin disse, mantendo o tom de voz confortador.

Harry baixou os olhos pro chão, olhando de um lado para o outro enquanto sua mente processava as palavras. –Ah meu Deus – ele disse, a voz rouca. –Não pode ser verdade.

-E não lembra de nada? – Argo perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Não. Deixei a DI por volta das seis. Estava ansioso pra chegar em casa. Fui comprar flores pra Hermione e aparatei de Londres até nosso jardim da frente. Andei até a porta... Bem, já sabem o resto. – levantou a cabeça de vez. –Hermione!

Remo balançou a cabeça que sim. –Sim, foi muito difícil pra ela, Harry.

Ele começou a lutar contra seus prendedores. –Me solte dessas coisas, tenho que ir vê-la.

-Não, ainda não. –Argo disse. –Temos que te checar primeiro. Onde quer que estivesse, alguém não quer que lembre.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e deu um olhar firme na direção dela. –Não me faça quebrar nada pra sair daqui, Argo. Sabe que eu posso.

-Harry, apenas fique aí. Deixe a gente fazer alguns testes preliminares e pode ir vê-la. Certo?

Relutante, Harry relaxou. Argo balançou a cabeça para os bruxos que estavam em volta da cadeira e eles começaram a balançar as varinhas enquanto murmuravam feitiços. A porta da frente foi aberta, e alguns momentos depois Sirius entrou na sala. Deu um sorriso aliviado quando viu Harry e depois se apressou até seu lado e se agachou perto da cadeira. –Harry, graças a Deus – disse, segurando sua mão.

Harry olhou o rosto de seu padrinho. –Sirius, é verdade? – sussurrou.

-Sim, é verdade – respondeu. –É dia 30 de janeiro. Dois meses desde que vimos você – Harry apertou tanto a mão dele que provavelmente doeu, mas ele não deu nenhuma indicação disso.

Harry engoliu seco e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos marejando. –Ela está bem?

Sirius suspirou. –Não vou mentir pra você, Harry. Ela passou por um inferno. Quando você desapareceu... Bem, foi terrível pra ela. Imagine se fosse você e ela tivesse sumido sem deixar rastros. – Harry concordou. –Mas ela nunca desistiu da esperança que você estava bem e que voltaria. Nunca desistiu da busca, mesmo quando muito de nós começavam a pensar que era inútil. – olhou os olhos de Harry. –E realmente não lembra de nada?

-Não – Harry respondeu, sua voz parecendo mais jovem pelo choque. Olhou nos olhos de Sirius. –Parece que estou enlouquecendo, Sirius. Não sei o que pensar.

-Não consigo imaginar o que você deve estar sentindo.

-Sinto como se isso fosse um pesadelo. Tem que ser. A qualquer minuto vou acordar e estarei grato que não é real e vou virar e abraçá-la e voltar a dormir e dessa vez vou sonhar com fofos coelhinhos brancos ou qualquer outra coisa, qualquer coisa menos isso.

* * *

Napoleon observava Hermione com um olhar triste, ela sentada no sofá e com as mãos na cabeça, o braço de Laura ao redor de seu ombro. Ele odiava o que estava fazendo e odiava a si mesmo por estar fazendo isso... Apesar de uma pequena, minúscula, parte egoísta dele procrastinar o retorno de Harry e estar feliz por mantê-la longe dele por um pouco mais, mesmo causando tanto sofrimento a ela. 

Alguém bateu na porta atrás dele. Hermione levantou os olhos, esperançosa, mas era apenas Remo. Ele entrou e puxou um banco pra frente dela. Todos se aproximaram pra ouvir.

-Ele está bem – Remo disse. Hermione sorriu aliviada e segurou a mão dele.

-O que aconteceu?

-Não sabemos ainda. Mas perguntamos a idade dele ao Oráculo e... – ele parou.

-O que disse?

-Disse que ele tem vinte e sete anos e seis meses – Hermione balançou a cabeça, concordando.

-O que isso significa? – Laura perguntou.

-Significa que ele não pulou no tempo por esses dois meses – Hermione disse. -O oráculo não mede a idade por uma diferença matemática entre a data de hoje e a data de seu nascimento, mas sim pela medida exata do quanto você viveu fisicamente. Se Harry tivesse pulado esses dois meses, seria dois meses mais novo do que deveria. Ele não é.

-O que significa que ele estava vivo em algum lugar esse tempo. – Remo disse -Ele apenas não consegue lembrar. Sua memória foi habilmente bloqueada.

-E quando terminaram com ele, mandaram de volta sem pistas... Vestiram a mesma roupa e lhe deram um buquê de rosas – Hermione bateu em seu joelho com os punhos. –Isso é diabólico – voltou a olhar pra Lupin. –E não há nenhum sinal de onde ele possa ter estado?

-Ainda não. Vamos ter que tentar quebrar o feitiço da memória, mas não aqui. Queremos levá-lo de volta para o quartel general para isso.

Hermione passou as mãos pelo rosto. –Posso vê-lo? – perguntou de novo, parecendo não ter muita esperança.

Lupin pensou por um momento. –Sim. Venha comigo. – ele levantou esticando a mão. Hermione, que não esperava uma resposta positiva, demorou um momento para reagir. Ela pulou, ignorando a mão oferecida e passou rápido por Napoleon e pelos dois agentes que estavam na porta. Remo a seguiu, se apressando para acompanhá-la.

Hermione respirou fundo e entrou na sala de estudos. Abriu a boca, entretanto as palavras pararam em sua garganta quando o viu novamente. Ela não tinha percebido ainda, mas uma parte insistente de sua mente ainda tinha certeza que não era real e que ela entraria ali e tudo seria um boato.

Harry estava de pé junto a uma cadeira de contenção na qual ele evidentemente sentara, massageando os pulsos enquanto bruxos puxavam pequenos talismãs cobre de suas têmporas. –Alguma coisa interessante aí? – perguntou a Henry Ubingado, meio brincando, meio sério.

-Nada que ajude – Henry disse. –É um feitiço poderoso, esse que está te fazendo esquecer. – ele sorriu, a sobrancelha inexistente arqueada. –Consegui descobriu alguns pensamentos muito interessantes e secretos envolvendo a professora Trelawney e uma grande jarra de pudim...

-Hahaha. Isso é jeito de falar com seu oficial superior? – Harry brincou de volta. Ninguém realmente a notou parada ali. Harry virou para os outros agentes na sala. –Certo. Satisfeitos que não sou uma bomba relógio? Preciso vê-la. E não me diga que tem mais um teste porque eu...

-Harry – ela falou, a voz soando como se viesse de muito longe pra ela mesma.

Todos na sala pararam o que faziam. Harry virou devagar para encará-la.

Henry de repente ficou bastante interessado em sua pasta. –Hã... Eu tenho que ir... Agora mesmo... Verificar uma coisa. – ele disse, se apressando pela porta desviando os olhos. Hermione mal o notou saindo, nem a enxurrada de agentes que descobriram que tinham assuntos urgentes em outro lugar e saíram da sala em massa. Tudo que ela via era Harry, do outro lado da sala parecendo um garotinho perdido se perguntando onde ele ia achar a plataforma 9 ½ .

Ela viu em seus olhos que ele sabia o que aconteceu, e por trás deles um lamento terrível pela dor que ele sabia que ela devia ter experimentado. Parecia exausto e muito confuso. Enquanto esses pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça num flash, ele sorriu pra ela, a vida voltando pra seus olhos pela primeira vez. Ao ver isso, o campo de força que ela erguera ao redor de suas emoções desmoronou e ela começou a chorar, dando soluços que rasgavam sua garganta como seres vivos.

Ela avançou cambaleando e o encontrou no meio da sala já que ele se apressara na direção dela, as mãos dela se esticando às cegas na direção dele e de repente ela estava em seus braços e seus pés deixaram o chão quando ele a carregou. Ela passou os braços em volta dele, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente por seu rosto. Por um longo momento, ela apenas o segurou o mais apertado que podia, seus olhos fechados com força lutando contra a possibilidade ainda muito real de ser algum tipo de miragem que desapareceria se realmente acreditasse. Ela podia sentir os ossos de seus ombros sob suas mãos, o pulso em seu pescoço e textura de seu cabelo contra sua face. Se tudo mais fosse verdade, ele parecia real. Ele parecia Harry, desde a cicatriz na parte de cima de suas costas, um brinde da coisa de Allegra, que ela podia sentir sob a camisa dele. Os braços dele em volta dela pareciam tão fortes quanto sempre foram e ela podia sentir o sabão de sua camisa misturado com cheiro vagamente doce de sua pele. Ela colocou o rosto no ombro dele, seu corpo relaxando gradualmente do estado tenso que se encontrara nos dois últimos meses. Ele estava vivo, não era um truque. O alívio era forte o bastante pra fazê-la sentir de cabeça leve. Ele a colocou no chão, mantendo seus braços apertados em volta de sua cintura enquanto ela escorregou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço e puxou o rosto dele em direção ao seu. Os soluços engasgaram em sua garganta quando se beijaram freneticamente; ela podia sentir que a urgência dele se igualava a dela. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, sentindo sua respiração quente em seu rosto. Ele a puxou pra seus braços novamente; ela se segurou nele com força, as lágrimas dela molhando o ombro dele. Eles apenas ficaram assim pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, sem dizer nada.

Finalmente ele a colocou no chão e sorriu para ela, esticando os dedos para secar as lágrimas em sua bochecha. As mãos delas vagavam incessantemente pelo rosto e ombros dele, se assegurando de sua solidez. –Você é mesmo real –murmurou. Ele concordou. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dela, se sentindo estranho no rosto pela falta de costume. Ela colocou uma mão na bochecha dele e olhou em seus olhos. –Pensei que nunca mais te veria.

Ele levantou as mãos e segurou as dela, colocando-as contra o peito. –Me desculpe – ele sussurrou.

-Pelo quê?

Ele olhou de queixo caído pra ela, sem acreditar. –Bem... Sei o que passaria se tivesse sido eu...

-Sim, foi um inferno. Mas não importa agora. Você não fez isso, Harry. Só estou delirantemente feliz de te ver que acho que perdoaria quem te tirou de mim – ela relaxou nos braços dele novamente, passando os seus pela cintura dele. Ele repousou o rosto contra o cabelo dela, uma mão segurando sua nuca. –Você não lembra de nada. – ela falou. Não foi uma pergunta.

-Não, nada. Minha mente insiste que te vi hoje de manhã. – ele suspirou. –Metade de mim ainda acha que isso não pode ser real.

-Acredite em mim, foi real. Vivi cada minuto disso. – ela hesitou. –Quase fiquei louca, Harry. Me preocupando e sentindo sua falta.

-Você parece muito mais estável do que eu estaria se fosse eu.

Ela sorriu para ele, seu coração inchando com o rosto querido e familiar dele. –É incrível como a mente reúne recursos quando é necessário.

De repente, os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele respirou horrorizado. –Perdi o natal, não foi? – perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça que sim. –Sim. Vou te contar como foi, mas não agora. – ela suspirou. –Agora, temos que descobrir o que aconteceu com você.

Ele olhou sério pra ela. –Não tenho que te dizer que... Bem, a amplitude das implicações vai de puramente perturbador até realmente terrível.

-Eu sei. Vamos trabalhar nisso. – Ela se inclinou para frente e o beijou de novo, um beijo devagar e persistente que ela queria que contivesse toda felicidade que sentia nesse momento... Sem falar uma pequena promessa do que estava guardado pra depois. – senti falta desse rosto – ela sussurrou. –Senti falta de te beijar. – ele sorriu, levantando uma mão dela até seu rosto pra pressionar a palma contra os lábios. Ela passou um dedo pelo rosto dele. –Te amo tanto, Harry. – ele piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos ficando enevoados. Hermione abaixou os olhos pras mãos juntas deles. –Não sabe quantas vezes desejei te dizer _isso_ quando saiu naquela manhã, no lugar de tudo que disse.

-Foi uma briga estúpida. Você não estava se referindo a minha mãe.

-Claro que não! Só quis dizer que você é homem e não entendia!

-Você estava certa, não entedia. Pensei nisso o dia todo.

Ela olhou tímida para ele. –Bem... _Você _também estava certo. Acabei brigando feio com minha mãe em Londres. Mesmo assim, foi uma briga idiota.

-Não vai ser nossa última, aposto.

-Nesse momento, não imagino brigar com você de novo.

Ele riu. –As famosas últimas palavras. – levantou a mão e torceu uma mecha do cabelo dela no dedo, sua expressão distante.

-Tem uma multidão aí fora esperando pra ver você.

-Eles podem esperar. Vamos correr lá pra cima e dar uns amassos no quarto de leitura lá em cima.

-Hum... Alguém está sendo um garoto levado – ela disse, rindo. Era tão bom rir com ele que ela achava que podia quebrar a lei da gravidade e apenas sair flutuando. –E por mais tentador que isso pareça, acho que nos procurariam logo.

-Ah, certo. – ele disse, relutante, como se estivesse concordando em aparar toda grama com as unhas. –Vamos.

Ela riu pra ele e andaram em direção da porta fechada, segurando as mãos com força. Hermione respirou fundo e abriu as portas.

Por um segundo, a cena no vestíbulo ficou congelada em seus olhos. Laura e Gina estavam lado a lado no segundo degrau da escada principal. Gina parecia ansiosa e estava com as mãos na frente do corpo, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. Justino e Jorge estavam próximos, a aura de "Devemos Cuidar das Garotas" em volta deles. Sirius e Remo estavam perto do jardim de inverno, com as cabeças próximas no meio de uma conversa. Argo estava sentada ereta numa cadeira de costas alta contra a parede e vários agentes se espalhavam aqui e ali em pequenos grupos. Quando a porta se abriu, todos viraram pra olhar, deixando suas frases inacabadas e seus movimentos incompletos.

Ninguém parecia saber como reagir. Finalmente, Gina quebrou a paralisia pulando de pé e se apressando pelo vestíbulo. Jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e o abraçou. Depois de um momento de surpresa, ele retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo. –Oi, Gin – disse.

Ela recuou e sorriu pra ela. –Ah, Harry... Graças a Deus, você está de volta – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou sua bochecha. Como se o beijo fosse o disparo que iniciou os 100metros rasos, Harry de repente foi cercado por amigos ansiosos por cumprimentá-lo. Hermione se afastou para dar espaço para o ataque, passando as mãos pelo rosto e de repente se sentindo mais cansada que achava possível estar e ainda permanecer consciente. Harry foi abraçado por Laura, depois Justino e Jorge de vez, os dois dando tapinhas em suas costas e fazendo brincadeiras para cobrir o alívio que sentiam. Sirius o cumprimentou propriamente e a maioria dos agentes queria apertar sua mão.

Depois de alguns barulhentos e confusos minutos, Hermione conseguiu retomar seu lugar ao lado dele, segurando o braço dele no seu. Ela não conseguia evitar de se sentir possessiva, e saber que em algum ponto ela teria que o deixar sair de suas vistas novamente produzia uma nuvem negra sobre ela. Em sua mente, sabia que ele estaria protegido no futuro imediato e que as probabilidades dele sumir novamente eram pequenas, mas suas emoções se recusavam a ouvir a razão.

Argo estava bem pra trás quando o comitê de boas vindas conclui sua tarefa, mas logo ela veio pra frente. Hermione segurou o braço de Harry com mais força, um desconforto subindo em sua garganta. Ela já sabia o que estava por vir, e pela expressão teimosa no rosto de Harry e a de resignação no de Argo, eles também.

-Harry – Argo disse baixo. –Sabe o que vem depois.

Hermione deu um passo pra frente. –Por favor, Argo. Não nessa noite.

-O que está acontecendo? – Laura perguntou, uma expressão confusa.

Hermione suspirou. –O procedimento diz que Harry deve ser levado imediatamente até que sua memória seja restabelecida ou até que descubramos o que aconteceu com ele.

-Isso é ridículo! – Laura exclamou. –Não faz sentido...

-Suponha que alguém vá pro Zaire – Hermione disse, interrompendo. –E quando volta pode estar ou não estar carregando o vírus Ebola. Você não ia querer uma quarentena pra ele até ter certeza?

-Não é a mesma coisa...

-Infelizmente é a mesa coisa – Argo disse. –E esses dois sabem disso. Um bruxo que sumiu dois meses é perigoso. Um Mage que sumiu dois meses é infinitamente mais.

Hermione respirou fundo. –Argo, por favor. Por favor, deixe que eu fique com ele hoje. Só essa noite. Eu mesma o levo amanhã de manhã para o quartel general. Ele está longe há tanto tempo, não pode trancá-lo em uma cela por enquanto. Deixe que nós... Que _eu..._ Tenha um tempo com ele antes. Se precisar, deixe alguns agentes aqui. Mas não o leve tão logo, estou te implorando.

Argo não disse nada por um momento. Ela olhou pra Henry. –O que acha?

Henry deu de ombros. –É um risco.

-Um risco pequeno – Lupin disse. –Essa casa está cheia de bruxos e protegida por feitiços. Ficarei aqui de bom grado.

-Eu também – Sirius se intrometeu.

Argo olhou pro rosto deles e suspirou. –Certo. Mas é melhor trazê-lo amanhã logo cedo. Lupin, escolha alguns agentes para ficar. Hum, Jones... Você fica também. – Ela olhou do rosto de Napoleon para o de Harry, sorrindo ao ver as expressões de horror quase idênticas que os dois tinham ao pensar nisso. –Divirtam-se. – ela começou a andar em direção à porta, depois parou. Sem olhar em volta ou dizer uma única palavra, ela repentinamente virou e foi até Harry, deu um abraço rápido nele, e recuou de repente como antes. –É bom te ver, Harry – ela disse baixo depois virou e saiu pelo vestíbulo, seguida pela maioria dos bruxos que trouxera consigo.

A porta se fechou atrás deles e por um momento ninguém se mexeu ou disse uma palavra. De repente, Justino chamou atenção e imitou uma saudação exagerada para porta. –Bom trabalho, 007! – ele disse com uma voz militar. –Agora me traga um Stoli e Tonica, e não esqueça da sombrinha de enfeite!

Depois de um silêncio surpreso todos começaram a rir. O som disso, muitas risadas que ecoavam no teto de 6metros de altura, pareciam limpar a casa da melancolia que caíra sobre ela e sobre aqueles que respiravam dentro de suas paredes.

* * *

Sem que Hermione soubesse, enquanto ela e Harry estavam se reunindo no escritório, Laura mandara corujas para o que parecia ser todos os bruxos do mundo que falavam inglês. Enquanto todos se recuperavam dos risos depois da imitação de Justino de "dead-on M", os primeiros representantes chegaram, Cordelia e as crianças que cumprimentaram animadas o tio Harry e não tentaram esconder a irritação com a falta de presentes depois da viagem que ele pareceu surpreso em saber que estava fazendo. Cordelia chorava sem parar, alarmando Charlotte que não conseguia entender porque a mamãe estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. 

O que começou como uma marola, virou uma onda e depois um tsunami. Cho veio correndo para casa da sua turnê promocional. Weasleys chegavam às pencas, a chegada de Molly iniciando outra rodada de choro. Os pais de Hermione apareceram e o pai dela arrastou Harry para um canto e o censurou por abandonar sua preciosa filha. Draco apareceu e depois de cumprimentar Harry com a reserva cordial que caracterizava o relacionamento deles imediatamente iniciou uma discussão calorosa com Napoleon, com quem tinha uma certa rixa.

Professora McGonagall. Neville e Amélia. A maioria da DI. Metade da turma de formando deles. Logo a casa estava cheia, quase transbordando e um tipo de celebração se espalhara. Cedo na noite, Jorge sumiu na cozinha, arrastando os três agentes de Lupin da DI como escravos, e petiscos e bebidas começaram a aparecer. Logo Justino estava ao piano, tocando musicas famosas, um grande jogo de esconde-esconde tinha começado pela casa envolvendo as doze crianças presentes e havia até mesmo um pequeno jogo de quadribol no quintal... Permitido pelo tempo relativamente frio e úmido do fim de janeiro. Cada porta da casa labirinto estava aberta, transformando-a num espaço compartilhado.

-Como se sente? – Laura perguntou, sentando ao lado de Hermione em um dos divãs da galeria leste. Da posição onde estavam podiam ver Harry na sala conversando com Neville.

-Acho que vou desmaiar.

-Vá em frente. Eu só vou te segurar e mexer sua boca enquanto Justino faz vozes engraçadas.

Hermione sorriu. –É muito estranho. É uma liberação total e ilimitada. O mais perto que consigo comparar foi quando estava me preparando pra defender meu doutorado. Passei uma semana inteira até o minuto da defesa trabalhando nisso, sem dormir, comer ou beber. O mais estranho é que não me sentia cansada, com fome ou com sede. Nem percebi que estava afetada. Era como se o estresse deixasse meu corpo impenetrável às necessidades. No minuto que minha defesa acabou, foi como se não conseguisse deixar meus olhos abertos tempo suficiente pra sair pelo corredor. É quase como isso. Fiquei tão acostumada com o estresse que estava adaptada. É um choque descomprimir tão de repente. Está me deixando um pouco tonta.

-Mas não se sente feliz?

Hermione olhou pra ela, chocada. –O que, está brincando? Nunca estive tão feliz. Descreveria animadamente cada detalhe de minha felicidade até deixar você enjoada se não estivesse tão cansada.

-Por que não tira um cochilo?

-Está brincando, certo?

-Não. Todo mundo aqui quer um pouco dele agora. Não prefere estar bem e descansada pra mais tarde, quando tiver ele só pra você? – Laura deu um sorriso pra ela, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Hermione riu. –Se eu não tivesse dormido a vida todo ainda assim estaria acordada pra _aquilo._

* * *

Harry caminhava pelos corredores do primeiro andar, procurando Hermione. A maioria dos visitantes tinham ido embora com abraços e declarações de alívio com seu reaparecimento. Essas boas vindas ainda lhe pareciam estanha, já que sua mente teimosamente insistia que tinha visto Sirius no dia anterior, e Cordelia e as crianças no último fim de semana. 

-Nossa – Joge disse, pegando alguns copos da borda de uma mesa. –Eu certamente não planejava fazer _isso_ hoje. Pensei em escrever algumas cartas e talvez ler um livro. Bem feito pra mim por ter planejado fazer alguma coisa relaxante. – ele sorriu enquanto passava. –É bom te ter de volta, Harry.

-Obrigado, Jorge. Queria poder dizer que é bom _estar_ de volta, mas...

-Não parece que você foi. Deve ser esquisito.

-É uma boa palavra pra isso. – Jorge lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e continuou em direção a sala de estudos.

Harry continuou até a sala de visitas. Em vota dele, havia sinais dos meses que perdera. Um pedaço da decoração de natal sobre a lareira. O casaco pesado de inverno de Justino nas costas de uma cadeira. A parede norte do escritório, que eles tinham começado a lixar antes dele sumir, agora estava completamente repintada.

Um pequeno movimento no canto lhe chamou atenção. Hermione estava deitada de lado em um dos grandes sofás da sala, dormindo. Ele se agachou ao lado dela, ficando quieto para não acordá-la. Ela parecia tão em paz e tão relaxada, duas coisas que ninguém precisava dizer a ele que ela não estivera durante esses meses. O anel de noivado brilhava em sua mão esquerda, que estava presa em sua mão direita, as duas sob o rosto. Ele esticou a mão e tocou o cabelo dela, se perguntando pela milésima vez como ele conseguira ficar tão perto dela todos esses anos, sem suspeitar da profundidade do amor que sentia por ela. Inclinou-se e deu um beijo suave em seus lábio. –Hei – sussurrou, tocando o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos. –Todo esse drama de retorno está te entediando? – perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Ela se mexeu e seus cílios piscaram enquanto ela abria os olhos. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso quando ela o viu se inclinando na direção dela. –Hmmm – ela murmurou. –Parece que eu não estava sonhando. – ela passou a mão por trás do pescoço dele e o puxou para um beijo mais longo. Ela suspirou. –Todo mundo já foi?

-Menos Remo, Sirius e Napoleon, junto com alguns agentes que ficaram de babá.

-Bom – ela sentou e gesticulou pra que ele sentasse no sofá com ela. Ele se esticou no sofá com a cabeça no colo dela, deixando seus olhos fecharem. Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e começou a passar os dedos por seus cabelos devagar. Essa era uma das posições favoritas deles quando estavam relaxando em casa (apesar de que quando era a vez de Hermione ficar deitada ela geralmente acabava dormindo); a familiaridade era reconfortante; por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois falou. Harry esticou o braço e passou a mão pelo antebraço dela que estava sobre seu peito.

-Você parece diferente – ele disse baixo.

-Como?

-Não sei.

-Bem, esse é o tipo de experiência que te muda um pouco.

-Lamento – ele disse de novo.

-Não tem nada do que se desculpar. A única coisa que desejei era te ter de voltar, o que quer que tenha acontecido.

Ele não disse nada por alguns minutos. –Estou com medo – finalmente sussurrou.

-Eu sei.

-É como se eu estivesse correndo de algo que não posso ver o que é. Não posso virar e lutar e nem mesmo posso ouvir seus passos.

-Não está sozinho – ela disse, alisando sua testa. –Sei que ainda sente como se estivesse, mas não está. Nunca está sozinho, sempre terá a mim, todos os dias de nossas vidas. Vamos superar isso.

Ele olhou pra ela. –Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci. Sabia disso?

Ela sorria. –Fique com isso em mente.

* * *

Hermione saiu do banheiro, levantando a mão pra colocar uma mecha atrás da orelha. Ela estava nervosa, e isso dava vontade de rir de si mesma. Estou nervosa por dormir com meu próprio noivo, pensou. Isso era bobo ou o que? Mas tinha passado tanto tempo, era quase como se fosse a primeira vez de novo... Não que tenha existido desconforto da primeira vez, ela estava viajando demais na paixão pra isso. 

Harry estava sentando no peitoril da janela, totalmente vestido, com os joelhos puxados contra o peito enquanto olhava o quintal. Ela passou pelo quarto e sentou na borda da almofada, de frente pra ele. –O que está pensando? – ele virou a cabeça pra encará-la e ela viu que o rosto dele estava molhado. Ela se inclinou pra frente, preocupada. –Harry... Por que está chorando?

-Era pra ser nosso primeiro natal juntos...

-Não vamos pensar sobre isso. Está no passado...

-Tinha uma coisa pra você.

Ela sorriu. –Eu sei. Sirius me deu. É lindo, obrigada.

-Não, não o colar. Outra coisa. – ele esticou a mão pra baixo e pegou uma pequena caixa que ela não vira ao lado dele. –Estava guardando pra te dar quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Escondi atrás de minhas capas reservas no closet. – Ele segurou a caixa entre eles.

-Devo abrir?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. –Não, precisa de uma explicação. – ele abriu a tampa da caixa e Hermione se inclinou pra frente pra olhar. Estava cheia de... Bem, parecia tralhas ou lixo. Ela franziu a testa e já ia perguntar quando ele levantou o dedo e impediu a questão. Ele enfiou a mão e puxou um papel. –Esse é o número de inscrição do primeiro concurso que entramos. Casal número 23. – ele colocou de volta na caixa e puxou outra coisa. –Essa é uma vela do bolo que você fez no meu 23° aniversário. Aqui tem um pouco do confete de nossa formatura. Essa é a fita do seu diploma de doutorado. Eu... hã... peguei. – olhou pra ela. Hermione estava sem palavras. –Eu poderia continuar, mas ficaríamos aqui a noite toda. Não tenho idéia do porque guardei essas coisas, mas aqui estão. Talvez porque nunca tive histórias de família ou nenhuma lembrança do passado que quisesse preservar tanto quanto nós, mesmo antes de saber que existia um _nós. _– ele fechou a caixa e esticou pra ela. Hermione a recebeu com as mãos tremendo. –Queria que ficasse com isso. Considere como evidência de minha limitada habilidade precognitiva.

Ela passou os dedos pela caixa, deixando fechada, para que não se perdesse completamente na vontade de ver todo conteúdo. –Você sabia? – sussurrou.

-Sabia o que?

-Você sabia, do mesmo jeito que sabia que todos os outros não eram pra mim... Você sabia que seria você no fim das contas?

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Nunca me considerei merecedor de tanto, Hermione. De minha fama, de minhas habilidades no quadribol, ou de meus amigos e sua lealdade... Certamente nem de seu amor.

Ela sorriu e ficou de pé. –Também tenho uma coisa pra você. – Ela foi até seu bureau e abriu a gaveta de cima, puxando três pesados volumes de capa de couro. Voltou até a janela e os colocou no colo dele, uma mão repousando protetoramente sobre o topo da pilha. –No dia que você desapareceu comecei a fazer um diário, coisa que nunca consegui fazer fielmente. Todo dia eu escrevia o que estava acontecendo com a gente, na casa e no mundo. Era pra você, pra você saber o que tinha acontecido enquanto estava longe, e assim continuou... Mas no fim era mais que isso. Era um lugar onde eu podia despejar meu coração, uma platéia pra todos meu medo e minhas dúvidas e minha tristeza e tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida e que você não estava aqui pra ver. – ela os segurou pra ele, que os aceitou, imediatamente os segurando com força contra o peito. –Aqui. Leia e entenda.

Ele os colocou dela e tirou a caixa do caminho, se aproximando dela sobre a almofada. –Depois.

Hermione sorriu e então se inclinou pra frente e o beijou. Ela o beijou da forma que desejava antes, no escritório e no vestíbulo, do jeito que não deveria ser testemunhado por outros, não importando quanto fossem queridos. As mãos deles foram até o próprio rosto e ele tirou os óculos, colocando-os na almofada. As mãos dela estavam em seus botões, depois escorrendo por seu peito e então jogaram a camisa dele no chão. A camisola de Hermione logo se juntou a camisa sobre o tapete e ela estava nos braços dele, da forma que sentiu falta por meses, sua pele contra a dele, com as batidas do coração dele batendo contra o peito dela. Ela sentiu a cama sob si, sem recordar como tinham chegado ali e tudo o que havia no mundo era ele... E sua própria felicidade.

* * *

**NT.**: Bom pessoal... Como prometido, aqui está o terceiro capítulo com a tão esperada volta. Sei que teoricamente já é dia 8, mas ainda não fui dormir então pra mim ainda vale como dia 7. Daqui pra frente as coisas só melhoram (pelo menos em termos de história.. Não sei se dá pra dizer isso do ponto de vista de Harry e Hermione). Respondendo às reviews.: _Carlos Bert: _por enquanto as atualizações quinzenais continuam... Sei que é chato ficar esperando (leio uma fic que é atualizada toda semana e acho a espera uma tortura), mas também sei que não adianta colocar de vez e depois ficar meses sem atualizar nada, como o que aconteceu com PdI. _Mari Gracita_: bom... A tradução não tá indo exatamente como eu esperava, mas vai dar pra ir cumprindo os prazos. Pelo menos por enquanto. Sim... tem uma terceira fic, inacabada com 12 capítulos e quase 600 páginas (segundo me disseram... Mas como sei que tem um capítulo com 108 páginas, não é nada difícil acreditar). Quanto a história de Napoleon com Harry e Hermione.. Isso ainda rende um pouco. Eu particularmente gosto muito de Napoleon . _Granger: _também me agrada muito esse vai e vem no tempo.. Pode ficar confuso, mas acho que deixou a fic bem mais empolgante. Obrigada pelo querida e pelo elogio... rs. _Sweet Lie_: Harry finalmente apareceu... Onde ele estava ainda fica como mistério (por um bom tempo, devo avisar!). E no decorrer da fic tanto Harry quanto Hermione ainda sofrem mais um pouco. Mas isso é preocupação pra mais a frente. _Thalita_:esperou e ele chegou... Espero que goste! _Pink Potter_: eu prefiro essa a Hero - apesar de hero ter a cena "angst" mais perfeita da história (a parte que harry conta a hermione do mestre). Pra mim hero demora um pouco demais pra "esquentar", mas sem dúvidas tem revelações que deixam qualquer um de boca aberta... Bom... quanto ao "bloody hell" e cia... é uma das partes mais difícil de se traduzir, essas interjeições. É complicado achar um equivalente exato, que mantenha o mesmo clima e mesmo nível. Eu vou tentando, mas sei que não é a mesma coisa. . _Sayuri_: Calma, não precisa se enraivar que o Harry voltou! rs. Respondendo a sua pergunta: Eu esqueci de avisar, **mas mais pra frente teremos umas cenas mais pesadas**... Não lembro se tem algo que possa realmente ser considerado como explicito (acho que tem, vou confirmar), mas lembro de pelo menos um capítulo que é muito carregado emocionalmente. Tanto que Lori fez uma nota da autora de uma página só pra dar avisos sobre esse capítulo. 

É isso... Acho que já falei demais! Pelo meu calendário, a próxima atualização é dia 21. Como vai ser feriado, vou tentar colocar na quinta, dia 20. Certo? Beijos!


	4. Não tema a morte

**Harry Potter e o Show que Nunca Termina  
Capítulo 4: Não tema a morte  
**

**Nota da Autora:** Esse capítulo possui grandes sementes que estou plantando pra possível uso no futuro numa fanfic crossover que estou considerando. Deve ficar bem óbvio.

The door was open and the wind appeared,  
The candles blew and then disappeared,  
The curtains flew and then he appeared,  
Saying "Don't be afraid..."  
(_Don't Fear) The Reaper --Blue Oyster Cult _

* * *

Harry suspirou, olhando pro céu de vidro do Cloister e vendo o céu rosado sobre ele, ficando mais claro enquanto ele olhava. Hermione ainda dormia, aninhada bem perto dele com a cabeça em seu ombro e um braço por cima de seu peito. Ele a abraçava suavemente, sem querer acordá-la do que parecia ser um sono bem profundo e bem vindo. Ele olhou o amanhecer avançando, desejando poder interromper o nascer do sol apenas com sua força de vontade. Ele adiava a chegada da manhã e suas promessas de exames, cutucões e investigações e tantos feitiços que ele nunca mais tiraria o cheio de enxofre de seu cabelo. 

Hermione se mexeu, fazendo pequenos barulhos de despertar que o deixavam todo aquecido por dentro. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para rosto dele por baixo de sonolentas pálpebras. –Ah, é você – ela sussurrou, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

-É, sou eu.

Ela olhou em seus olhos, seus dedos desenhando pequenos círculos no peito dele. –É maravilhoso acordar a seu lado.

Olhou-a nos olhos enquanto ela se inclinava sobre ele, que passava a mão pelas costas dela. – Se divertiu ontem à noite? –perguntou, um sorriso maroto nos roso.

Ela riu. –Meus elogios para o chefe – de repente, ele sentiu os dedos dela escorregando por baixo dos lençóis e o envolvendo...Ele lutou para manter uma expressão calma com a mão dela numa posição que podia alterar todo seu futuro reprodutivo. Não era fácil.

- Hum... – ele disse, picando inocentemente. –Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?

-Com certeza parece quem sim – murmurou, rolando pra cima dele e selando seus lábios nos dele. Cercado pela cortina escura do cabelo dela, não podia ver nada, só podia sentir os lábios e o calor de sua pele contra a dele. Ele a envolveu com seus braços e rolou os dois numa mistura de pernas e lençóis até que tivessem trocado de lugar. Ele fez um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço e na parte de cima de seu peito. –Hum... Harry – ela sussurrou, seus dedos enlaçados no cabelo dele.

-Às vezes acho que estou escandalosamente apaixonado por você – ele murmurou contra a pele do pescoço dela.

Ela puxou o rosto dele contra o seu de novo. –Aposto... Que diz isso... a todas – falou entre os beijou.

-Não, só pra você – ele disse. Os dois estavam começando a ofegar. As mãos dela foram pras costas dele enquanto ele se posicionava sobre ela, que enroscava uma perna no quadril dele...

Bem, eu te diria mais, mas não seria educado.

* * *

Hermione desceu as escadas do fundo até a cozinha, colocando os brincos enquanto descia. –Bom dia – disse pra Laura e Justino; Jorge estava no fogão. Napoleon estava sentado à esquerda de Laura, enfiando aveia na boca de mau humor. Sirius e Lupin não estavam à vista, mas os três agentes da divisão de Remo estavam sentados à mesa também. Cho não pudera ficar, Hermione imaginava que ela tivesse voltado a se reunir com seu time. 

-Bem, olha quem está só sorrisos esta manhã! – Justino brincou. –Parece que alguém teve uma noite prazerosa. – Hermione corou, mas não negou. –E onde está o Sr. Garanhão?

Ela sentou à mesa, dando um tapa no ombro de Justino. –Está no chuveiro, vai descer daqui a pouco.

Laura lhe passou um prato de torradas. –Quando vocês têm que sair?

Hermione ficou séria, pegando uma faca e a geléia, fazendo careta pro creme de vegetais que Laura tentava empurrar na direção dela. –Logo depois do café

-Quanto tempo isso tudo vai demorar?

-Queria saber. Talvez um dia, talvez uma semana. – ela olhou pra Lupin.

-Esse não é tipo de coisa que ocorre todo mês – ele disse. –Não há o que se poderia chamar de procedimento operacional padrão.

-Vai ficar lá com ele?

-O que, está brincando comigo? Claro que vou! – Hermione disse. Napoleon levantou abruptamente e jogou sua tigela na pia e depois saiu da cozinha. Hermione o olhou saindo, sentindo um aperto, mas mais ninguém pareceu notar a agitação dele.

Jorge virou do fogão e colocou um prato de panquecas. –Queria poder ir também, sabe. Pra dar apoio moral.

-Vai estar com a gente em espírito – Hermione disse, se servindo de suco.

-Então o que vão fazer com ele?

Hermione suspirou. –Bem, imagino que vai haver um exame médico. Depois vão tentar quebrar o feitiço da memória. Podem tentar hipnotizá-lo e tentar chegar à verdade desse jeito. Vão fazer muitos testes e perguntar muitas coisas. Podem até usar feitiços da verdade. Vão fazer o que for preciso pra descobrir o que aconteceu com ele.

-Parece adorável – Justino resmungou.

Eles ouviram passos na escada e Harry entrou, cabelos molhados, colocando uma camisa cinza de gola alta por cima da camisa branca. –Bom dia a todos – disse, levantando a cabeça em cumprimento. Hermione sorriu pra ele, maravilhada novamente só de vê-lo. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou, sentando a seu lado. Ela puxou a cadeira dela um pouco mais pra perto da dele, sua mera presença a atraindo como um ímã. Harry colocou algumas panquecas em seu prato e pegou uma tigela com ovos fritos. –Nossa, estou faminto.

-Hum... Aposto que alguém teve um ótimo exercício hoje – Laura disse distraída, piscando pra Hermione.

-Não posso confirmar ou negar essa teoria – Harry disse, sorrindo maroto. Sirius sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

Justino olhou pra Harry por um momento e depois deu um largo sorriso e bateu palmas como uma líder de torcida. –Yay! – ele gritou. –Harry está em casa! Feliz dia do Harry!

Jorge arqueou uma sobrancelha, rindo da alegria exagerada de Justino.-Sabe, às vezes acho que você apenas se aproveita de sua viadagem.

Justino deu de ombros. –Não descarte a alternativa até ter tentando, garoto Jorge.

-Em seus sonhos, princesa encantada.

-Ah, voltem pra seus canis, vocês dois – Laura brigou com eles. –Parecem dois rabugentos num salão de beleza.

-Querida, lembra de quando estávamos falando sobre voltar a morar em Londres? Vamos falar sobre isso de novo. – Harry disse pra Hermione, piscando.

-Não podem voltar pra Londres, quem me forneceria subsidio infinito pra eu dar minhas respostas sagazes?

-Ah, Justino. _Você_ poderia dar respostas sagazes para o sofá da sala. – Hermione disse. Ela colocou a mão no peito e revirou os olhos na direção do céu, numa imitação assustadoramente igual de Justino. –Querida, temos que discutir esse forro. Quantas vezes tenho de dizer que verde-mar não é a sua cor? Amigos não deixam amigos usar fibra sintética estampada, sabe. Quer dizer, de verdade... É tão Margaret Thatcher – quando ela terminou todos à mesa seguravam a barriga de tanto rir.

Hermione sorriu pra seus amigos, se sentindo total e completamente em paz aqui nessa casa e nessa cozinha e nesse oásis de normalidade que ela sabia que logo seria desfeito pela rude intromissão da realidade, uma realidade que já estava presente na forma das pessoas não convidas à mesa. Harry estava sentando a seu lado, comendo e conversando e completamente real, e por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Mas isso não durou. O café da manhã logo foi consumido e era hora de todos voltarem a suas vidas profissionais. Depois de limparem tudo, Laura buscou sua capa e pasta, parando pra dar um abraço em Harry e sussurrar palavras de encorajamento no ouvido de Hermione antes de ir trabalhar. Justino estava calado, diferente do costume, enquanto dava tchau a eles e Jorge desapareceu em sua sala de trabalho sem dizer uma palavra, deixando apenas um vestíbulo cheio de espiões e um vice-chanceler muito desconfortável.

Harry foi quem finalmente falou. –Bem, vocês querem que eu estique meus punhos pra colocar as algemas? Podem colocar fita adesiva na minha boca se quiserem, fiz a barba hoje de manhã.

Lupin sorriu. –Hã, não é necessário. Só vamos te levar até o quartel general. _Eles_ vão colocar as algemas em você.

-Certo então. Vamos. Estou pronto – Hermione segurou sua mão enquanto passavam pela porta da frente e continuou segurando-a com força enquanto aparatavam do jardim da frente, se perguntando que tipo de recepção teriam na DI, um lugar que ela começava a pensar como sua segunda casa.

* * *

Duas horas depois, alguém bateu à porta do escritório novo de Hermione. Agora que se aproximava do fim do período de treinamento (faria os exames finais no meio de março, em menos de seis semanas) ganhou uma sala própria onde desempenharia sua função na divisão de Isobel, A Vigilância e Captação de Informação. 

Ao chegar no quartel general, Harry foi acompanhado por Argo, que estava esperando por eles no ponto de segurança, que felizmente não estava vigiada pelos guardas troncudos. Por falta de coisa melhor pra fazer, ela foi pra sua nova sala onde sentou na sua cadeira de couro e ficou olhando pras paredes brancas, pensando na falta de interferências.

Até agora, e a batida na porta. –Entre – ela disse. A porta abriu e Napoleon entrou, seguindo por um homem moreno com vestimenta médica.

Hermione sentou direito, seu coração dando um pulo ao ver esse visitante. Até mesmo Napoleon, que estava tão reto quanto o cabelo do príncipe Phillip, olhava pra ele admirado.

Esse era o chefe da sala médica da DI, Dr. Sukesh Subramaniam, que todos concordavam ser o organismo vivo mais lindo do planeta, talvez da galáxia. Nenhuma mulher, homem, criança, cachorro ou criatura mágica com sentimentos conseguia suportar sua presença sem se sentir ao mesmo um frio na barriga. Ele era alto e forte e com a quantidade perfeita de músculos esculpidos no corpo, que ele mostrava em seus treinos diários no ginásio. Sua pele era marrom canela sem defeitos, seus olhos como piscinas de chocolate derretido. Hermione suspirou ao vê-lo. Ela amava seu Harry com todo seu coração, mas esse homem faria até Madre Teresa reconsiderar seu estilo de vida. Já vira homens bonitos em sua vida. Sorry era bonito, de um jeito que lembrava uma estatua de mármore loira, Sirius tinha uma aparência desleixada e escura, e é claro Harry com seu charme de nerd adulto... Mas Sukesh transcendia a simples beleza e alcançava algo que parecia território super-humano ou alguma espécie de anjo mandado para terra apenas pra fazer os mortais se sentirem inadequados.

E agora ele estava sorrindo pra ela com seus dentes perfeitamente brancos, o que só piorava a situação. –Olá, Hermione – ele disse, o sotaque indiano curvando suas palavras em pequenas miniaturas de música. –Que maravilha ter Harry de volta conosco.

-Sim, é mesmo – respondeu, apertando a mão de Sukesh. –Sente-se – ele o fez. Napoleon continuou de pé, junto a porta. –Me diga o que descobriu.

Sukesh abriu seu caderno. –Bem, Harry não parece ter sido machucado de forma alguma. Ele não está mal-nutrido ou desidratado, seu peso não aumentou ou diminuiu. Onde quer que estivesse, posso dizer que tomaram conta dele direito.

-Ele poderia estar em algum tipo de estase?

-Não. Suas unhas cresceram e foram cortadas. Sua pele mostra evidências de barbear recente e regular. Seu ritmo circadiano está em sincronia com o padrão esperado desde seu último exame físico e seu cabelo está menos de um centímetro mais longo. Seus sistemas não mostram nenhum sinal de suspensão da vida, como uma desaceleração endócrina ou lerdeza neural. Ele parece estar em sua excelente saúde de sempre.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Tinha a esperança que você encontrasse alguma coisa incomum só pra nos dar alguma pista.

-Sei o que quer dizer. Nesse ponto, acho que ele estava como prisioneiro em algum lugar e vigiado.

-Mais alguma evidência que apóie isso?

-Ele está um pouco pálido. Isso pode ser normal pra essa época do ano. Com mais tempo eu poderia analisar seu trato digestivo e tentar descobrir que tipo de comida andou ingerindo. Tenho certeza que a diretora Pfaffenroth vai querer que eu faça isso.

Hermione suspirou. –Vamos torcer que nos exames mágicos apareça algo que ajude mais. Obrigada, Sukesh.

* * *

Hermione estava numa pequena sala de observação, olhando para uma sala de testes onde Harry era submetido a uma rodada completa de exames diagnósticos mágicos. Napoleon, da mesma forma que durante o dia todo, estava de pé protetoramente no canto observando os procedimentos. 

Ela se apoiou contra o vidro, a ansiedade levando a uma fadiga prematura em todo seu corpo, e ficou olhando enquanto Harry, sentado em um banco, usava sua varinha pra realizar uma série de feitiços difíceis que necessitavam de muita precisão. O vidro especial não permitia que ele a visse, mas ele provavelmente sabia que ela estava ali mesmo assim.

Lupin entrou na sala de observação por uma pequena porta. –Como está indo? – Hermione perguntou.

-Até agora ele está perfeitamente normal.

-Já tentaram quebrar o feitiço da memória?

-Não, ainda não. Queremos ter certeza que ele está inteiro, por assim dizer, antes de tentarmos feitiços de reversão mais pesados. Vamos levá-lo pra a câmara de isolamento logo. Vai demorar algumas horas. Por que não vai comer alguma coisa? Deve estar com fome.

-Não, na verdade não. Obrigada, Remo. Me mantenha informada.

Ele deu um tapinha no ombro dela e saiu da sala. Hermione ficou olhando enquanto Harry era levado embora, provavelmente para a câmara de isolamento mágico que Remo mencionou.

Ela esfregou uma mão nos olhos e virou pra sair, mas quando seus olhos pousaram em Napoleon, ela parou.

Ele estava olhando pra ela com a expressão mais estranha no rosto; era quase como se ela pudesse ver o coração dele através de suas íris azuis. Ela murchou ao vê-lo. Se ela alguma vez se perguntara se ele sentia alguma coisa por ela, percebeu que não precisava mais se perguntar. Estava escrito no rosto dele.

Ele piscou, percebendo que ele a pegara num momento desprotegido e desviou o olhar. Limpou a garganta e mudou o peso nos pés, olhando pra todo canto menos pra ela. Ela apenas ficou olhando enquanto ele lutava consigo mesmo e finalmente virou pra ela novamente, todos fingimentos esquecidos e a emoção nua bem clara na expressão dele. –Não posso evitar – ele disse baixo.

-Lamento.

-Sei que lamenta. Você tem um coração muito bom pra desejar o sofrimento de alguém, mesmo o meu.

-Especialmente o seu.

Ele riu pelo nariz. –Não quis dizer isso. Pode sinceramente fica de pé aí, me olhar nos olhos e dizer que se não fosse por ele, seria eu? – Hermione desviou o olhar. –Achei que não.

-Napoleon, eu...

-Não. Pare. Não é sua culpa. Você não tem culpa nenhuma. É toda minha. Não tinha intenção. Não queria. Nunca... – ele parou e desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior. –Sou seu amigo. É tudo o que vou tentar ser.

Ela conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso. –Te vejo lá em cima?

-Acho... vou pro ginásio um pouco. Mande sua bolha se precisar de alguma coisa.

Hermione concordou e virou pra sair e então hesitou. Recuou de volta pro lado dele e ficou na ponta dos pés pra lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ela o sentiu respirar fundo e contrair o rosto pro toque dela. Ela recuou e esperou, mas ele não falou nada, mantendo o rosto virado. Ela virou e saiu da sala, desejando que ele soubesse o quanto de fato ela lamentava.

* * *

Hermione caminhava de um lado para o outro no solário, uma sala longa e cheia de raios de sol, em um dos lados do quartel general, aonde os agentes iam pra se acalmar s ler um livro por meia hora. Podia pegar bebidas e lanches e sentar em uma cadeira fofa e esquecer do alto stress de seu trabalho, pelo menos por um tempo. 

Hoje, no entanto, ela não estava achando o lugar de tranqüilidade muito relaxante. Em algum lugar desse prédio Harry estava numa sala isolada, relembrando seus passos, tendo sua mente investigada com feitiços e sua memória atacada com encantos. Ela sabia que Lupin e Sukesh se certificariam que ele não se machucasse, mas provavelmente não era uma experiência prazerosa.

O sol estava se pondo nesse dia interminável, um dia que começara tão bem. Ela sorriu ao lembrar de como foi estar com ele na noite anterior e nessa manhã... Como seus toques eram familiares, e ao mesmo tempo estranhos e excitantes. Eles sempre tiveram uma vida sexual saudável, desinibida e entusiasmada, mas a longa ausência dele parecia ter conjurado um tipo de alquimia sobre eles. Mesmo que ele não lembrasse de ter sumido, a empatia física pareceu mais profunda e mais significante. Talvez fosse apenas a percepção dela de um evento muito esperado, mas achava que não era só isso. Foi como se os corpos deles falassem um com o outro num nível primitivo, biológico.

A porta do solário se abriu, interrompendo seus pensamentos, e Remo entrou. –Como ele está? – ela perguntou sem delongas.

-Acho que terminamos de testá-lo por hoje. Ele está exausto.

-O que descobriram?

-Infelizmente, não muito. Tentamos muitos feitiços de reversão e o bloqueio de sua memória está intacto. Fora isso ele parece bem, fisicamente e magicamente.

Ela se aproximou e lhe deu seu olhar mais intimidador. –Ouça, Remo, estou cansada de esperar em uma sala até que alguém venha trazer notícias dele pra mim. Quero vê-lo.

-Como eu disse, já terminamos de examiná-lo por hoje. Pode ir vê-lo. Está num quarto temporário.

Hermione passou por ele apressada e chamou por sua bolha pra guiá-la até ele, deixando Remo pra trás sem dar nenhum adeus.

* * *

Os guardas a deixaram passar, como com certeza receberam ordens, e ela abriu a porta para o quarto temporário. Esses quartos eram usados geralmente por agentes visitantes que não queriam achar ficar em locais públicos, ou agentes de guarda que queriam tirar algumas horas de sono. Tinham móveis confortáveis e eram completos. Harry fora instalado ali pra esperar o novo dia de exames. 

Ela o encontrou sentado na mesa da cozinha, um copo intocado de leite à sua frente, com as mãos na cabeça e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Ela só podia ver a sua nuca, mas podia dizer que ele estava cansado apenas pelos ombros caídos e pelo jeito que se apoiava nas mãos.

Ela parou atrás dele e deixou seus dedos percorrerem sobre seus ombros enquanto passava pra seu lado. Ele virou a cabeça pra cima pra olhar pra ela e a expressão em seu rosto a deixou sem fôlego... Assustado e confuso, uma expressão que ele só permitiria que ela visse.

Ela passou seus braços pelos ombros dele e ele se apoiou agradecido contra ela, pressionado o rosto contra seu peito, seus braços a abraçando pelos quadris. Ela o abraçou com força, inclinando a bochecha sobre a cabeça dele e acariciando devagar seu cabelo com uma mão. Ela podia senti-lo tremer, se apoiando nela como uma criança assustada.

-Shh – ela disse, seus lábios se movendo contra o cabelo dele. –Tudo vai ficar bem.

-Por favor, não me deixe – ele sussurrou contra a camisa dela. Hermione franziu a testa, se perguntando como ele acharia que ela o deixaria. Deus sabe a que tipo de testes e feitiços ele foi submetido hoje, pensou. Também estaria fora de mim.

-Ah, querido – ela disse, o abraçando mais forte. –Nunca vou te deixar.

-Desculpe se pareço carente, mas...

-Mas o que? – ela perguntou quando ele não completou.

Ele virou a cabeça novamente pra olhá-la nos olhos. –Eu só não tenho certeza de nada no momento.

Ela pressionou os lábios contra a testa dele. –Tenha certeza de mim. Eu te amo.

Ele a abraçou de novo. –Eu sei.

-Venha, precisa dormir um pouco – ela recuou e segurou a mão dele. Ele a deixou guiá-lo até o quarto e sentá-lo na cama. Ela se curvou e puxou os sapatos dele, sem se importar com o resto das roupas. Com um suspiro profundo de fadiga, ele se esticou de lado. Hermione deitou na cama ao lado dele, abrindo os braços pra puxá-lo mais pra perto dela. Ela podia sentir a tensão saindo dos músculos dele enquanto relaxava, o corpo dele se modelando contra o dela, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Em alguns minutos, ele dormia profundamente.

Hermione ficou acordada por um tempo, o abraçando e ouvindo a respiração ritmada dele. Ela se maravilhou com a facilidade com que conseguiu dar conforto a ele mesmo quando ela própria se sentia ansiosa. Classificou isso como um sinal da saúde do relacionamento deles. Havia uma igualdade de forças que encontravam um no outro, um toma lá dá cá de apoio emocional. Hoje, era a vez dela dar. Logo ela precisaria o mesmo dele, que não hesitaria, como ela não hesitara nessa noite.

Ela começou a dormir, relativamente contente apesar da incerteza que mais uma vez os cercava. Afinal, eles estavam a salvo, cercados de amigos, a cama era bem confortável, e ela estava deitada com os braços em volta do homem que amava, logo depois de seu retorno após uma longa ausência. O que era uma pequena amnésia diante de um quadro como esse?

* * *

Quando Hermione acordou, havia alguma coisa tocando seu rosto. Levou um segundo para perceber que era Harry. Ele estava beijando-a, suas mãos se movendo possessivamente sobre seu corpo. –Bom dia – ela sussurrou, os braços dela passando em volta dele. –Esse é o lugar adequado pra esse tipo de coisa? 

-Acho que qualquer lugar serve – ele disse, sorrindo contra os lábios dela.

-Harry, não acho que consigo entrar no clima quando há a possibilidade de Argo e Isobel estarem nos observando agora.

Ele recuou. –Ugh. Que balde de água fria – um segundo de silêncio, e então ele deu de ombros. –Tudo bem, posso viver com isso – ele disse, voltando a dar atenção pro rosto e pescoço dela.

Rindo, ela o empurrou e levantou, esfregando os olhos. –Sai de cima de mim, seu tarado bastardo.

-Ahem. Meus pais eram _casados_, devo lembrar. – ele olhou pra ela, piscando os olhos e fazendo pose enquanto se inclinava contra as cobertas amontoadas. –Ah, vem cá. Como pode resistir a esse ótimo exemplar de masculinidade diante de você?

Ela olhou em volta com entusiasmo. –Sukesh? Onde?

O queixo de Harry caiu e ele pulou da cama, segurando-a pela cintura e dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha. –Ohh, vou ter que tirar todos os pensamentos desse bobo que examina e cutuca de sua cabeça ou morrer tentando.

Ela o beijou com firmeza. –Vai ter que ficar pra depois – ela olhou pra ele, feliz. –Você certamente está mais energético do que ontem a noite.

-É incrível o que uma boa noite de sono nos braços de uma bela mulher pode fazer pra mudar a visão de uma pessoa da vida.

-Lamento ser estraga-prazeres, mas vai ter mais diversão e brincadeiras hoje.

Ele suspirou. –Eu sei. Esse é meu jeito de vibrar de antecipação.

-Se ajudar a descobrirmos...

-Sim, sim. O grande mistério de minha existência. – ele virou e foi pra cozinha. –Poderia viver minha vida com menos mistério agora.

-Você e eu.

Ele olhou pra ela. –Teve mais mistérios do que esperava nesse relacionamento, não foi? – ele balançou a cabeça, colocando um copo sujo na pia. –Droga, não queria isso pra você. Você devia ter ficado com o chato do Rufus ou Horácio ou até Geraldo se ele existisse.

Ela parou ao lado dele, franzindo a testa. –Harry, eu não os amava. Sei que quer me proteger, mas gostaria que eu estivesse num relacionamento sem amor?

-Acho que não. Eu só... Rufus não sumiria por dois meses, nem te assustaria com poderes estranhos, ou sairia em caça de bandidos que poderiam te fazer uma viúva. Rufus não te tentaria a entrar numa linha de trabalho que pode te levar a morte. – ele estava entrando num desespero protetor, que acontecia às vezes. –Hermione, você devia apenas...

-Apenas o que? Te deixar? Fugir?

-Bem, talvez fosse melhor pra você no fim das contas.

-Ah, você sabe que não quer dizer isso. Já falamos sobre isso mil vezes. O que eu devia fazer? Devia não te amar? É culpa sua! Passamos quase todos os dias acordando juntos durante quinze anos e Deus sabe que você poderia me ter feito te odiar, mas ao invés disso você me fez te amar.

Ele se deixou cair numa cadeira e ficou olhando pra mesa. –Vale a pena?

-O que? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Vale a pena toda ansiedade? Eu posso desaparecer de novo, sabe. Ou posso ser morto por Allegra. Ou posso morrer numa missão, ou por milhares de outras calamidades.

-Sei disso tudo.

-Não suporto a idéia que eu posso te causar uma dor imensa. _Já_ te causei uma dor imensa. Como você agüenta?

Ela sentou de frente pra ele, sorrindo. Enfim, uma pergunta que ela podia responder. –Por você, Harry. Olhe para si. Essa cicatriz na sua testa e essa linha que aparece entre suas sobrancelhas quando está com raiva e o jeito que suas orelhas ficam vermelhas quando está constrangido. Agüento isso porque um dia com você vale mais a pena do que minha vida inteira com qualquer outra pessoa. Entendeu? Não me importo com o risco. Sei que ele existe, eu o aceitei. Se tivesse que viver minha vida longe de você, bem... Não seria a vida de jeito nenhum. Satisfeito?

Harry parecia estar prestes a chorar. –Não sei o que fiz pra merecer você.

Ela sorriu pra ele segurou sua mão sobre a mesa. –Não é nada o que você fez, querido. Não pode evitar, é apenas quem você é. Mas sabe, toda essa coisa de salvar o mundo provavelmente não incomodou. – ele sorriu de volta, e estava tudo bem. Por enquanto.

* * *

Para Hermione, foi mais um dia andando de um lado para o outro e sentindo o stress formando rugas prematuras em sua testa. Eles o colocaram naquelas amarras cruéis novamente. Ah, sim, eles eram amigos e aliados, mas ela não tinha ilusão alguma sobre os objetivos deles. O desaparecimento de Harry tinha graves implicações para segurança da Federação e fariam o que fosse necessário pra descobrir a verdade. As gentilezas eram somente pragmáticas e a preocupação sincera com o bem-estar de Harry perdia de longe da necessidade que tinham de proteger o mundo bruxo das ameaças crescentes que enfrentava. 

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa ou vou ficar louca, ela pensou.

-Hei, Hermione – veio uma voz familiar. Ela virou e viu Nix Nickleby perto da porta do solário. Nix era o vice do setor de Treinamento até os machucados de Lefty feitos por Allegra. Ele ainda era o vice, mas tinha assumido todo o treinamento físico dos novos agentes. Ele ensinara em todas aulas de combate de Hermione. Nix era um lutador muito habilidoso, apesar de não parecer. Era um bruxo de tamanho médio, tinha cabelos claros e cheios, e usava óculos de cdf.

Ela conseguiu devolver o sorriso. –Oi, Nix.

-Como está Harry?

Ela riu pelo nariz. –Ah, eu seria a última pessoa a saber. – ele balançou a cabeça em simpatia. Hermione o olhou, tendo uma ótima idéia sobre o que precisava. Ela andou direto até ele, segurou seu braço e o puxou pra fora da sala.

-Hum... Está atrasada para alguma coisa?

-Venha – ela disse. –Hora de um treino.

* * *

Sukesh deixou Harry sentar, guardando seus instrumentos. –Estou bem? 

-Até agora. Não gosto disso, Harry. Eles ficam te cutucando e em breve algo vai ceder. Não quero ter que tentar fazer um feitiço pra você voltar de um estado vegetativo.

-Ah, você se preocupa demais – Harry disse, mas estava esfregando as têmporas como se elas doessem. –Não vão me machucar.

-Acredite no que quiser. – Sukesh se inclinou pra frente, com um olhar intenso. –Mas eles vão te machucar se precisarem e você sabe disso.

-Aprecio sua preocupação, Sukesh, mas eles não podem me machucar. – ele levantou e seus lábios se curvaram num pequeno sorriso frio. –Não podem... E não se atrevem.

Sukesh suspirou. –Harry, às vezes tenho medo de você.

-Ás vezes, eu também – pegou sua camisa e a abotoou. –Vou ver Hermione antes da próxima rodada.

Ele estava quase saindo do quarto quando Sukesh falou novamente. –Harry? – ele virou. Sukesh hesitou, como se estivesse incerto se o que pretendia dizer era adequado. –Sei que não é muito moderno, mas... Tome conta dela, certo? Ela passou por muita coisa.

-É o que pretendo fazer – ele saiu, as passadas largas e seguras.

Depois de uma viagem sem sucesso até a sala dela, a bolha de Harry o guiou até o ginásio. Ao invés de entrar, ele foi para a sala de observação, presumindo que ela provavelmente não queria ser interrompida.

Enquanto estava de frente pro vidro e olhando pra baixo pro ginásio, seu coração apertou no peito e seu queixo ficou tenso. Abaixo dele, Nix e Hermione lutavam. Ele não podia acreditar como ela se mexia rápido, quanto seus movimentos eram seguros e como seus golpes batiam forte em seu oponente.

-Muito boa, não é? – ele virou. Napoleon estava sentado no canto, sem ser notado até agora. Ele parecia ter saído de um exercício, uma toalha pendurada no pescoço. Levantou e parou ao lado de Harry.

-O que sabe sobre isso? – Harry falou ríspido, voltando a olhar através do vidro.

-Estamos um pouco irritados, não é? Quem você acha que vem supervisionando o treinamento dela enquanto você estava por aí brincando de homem invisível? Ela e eu nos encontramos todos os dias. – ele se mexeu desconfortável. –Quero dizer, no ginásio, nós... hã...

-Ah, eu sei o que você quer dizer - Harry falou, irritado pela mera presença do homem.

Napoleon olhou pra ele. –Patrão... O que foi? Está chorando?

-Não! – Harry exclamou, limpando os olhos. –Eu só... está empoeirado aqui.

-Claro. Empoeirado.

Harry olhou novamente pra sua noive, lutando contra Nix lá embaixo. Ele podia ouvir os gemidos e a respiração dela lá. –O que fiz com ela? – sussurrou.

-Como assim?

-Olhe pra ela! – exclamou. –Essa mulher não gostava de matar nem um inseto! A solução para tudo era ir pra biblioteca!

-Ah, ainda é, acredite.

-Ela não é violenta.

-Talvez não, mas isso não tem a ver com violência. Isso tem a ver com confiança e com a habilidade de se defender. Posso ler sua mente, patrão, porque já pensei as mesmas coisas. Você não a forçou nesse emprego. O Baralho a escolheu, se lembra? E ela poderia ter dito não. Posso te dizer uma coisa?

-Tem algum jeito de te interromper?

-Acho que ela sentia falta. Ela costumava combater o mal a seu lado, certo? Quando vocês eram crianças? E depois tudo parou e você entrou aqui. Acho que ela queria ajudar. Ela é uma corajosa Grifinória, patrão. Quer lutar contra as forças das trevas também. Você não é o único com poder por aqui. Ela é uma bruxa impressionantemente capaz. É a melhor aluna de Nix. Toda a dedicação que ela coloca nas pesquisas acadêmicas, coloca nisso também. Olhe pra ela lá embaixo. Nix mal consegue segurá-la. Ela _me _bate regularmente, isso com certeza.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Era quase inacreditável. Era difícil conciliar as imagens de sua Hermione estudiosa, cdf com a mulher à sua frente. –É só estranho pra mim.

-Vai se acostumar. Ela é mesma pessoa. Não particularmente gosta dessa coisa. Ela aprender porque precisa. Mas ela ainda prefere fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca ou compilar arquivos de observação para Isobel.

Harry sorriu. –Isso é reconfortante. – limpou a garganta. –Bem, eles podem me deixar voltar pro trabalho em alguns dias.

-Não brinca!

-Sem brincadeira. Então eu preciso de um dossiê completo do que aconteceu desde que sumi.

-Tudo certo, patrão– ele virou pra sair.

-Espere um segundo, Jones.

Napoleon virou e esperou. –Sim?

-Não me chame de "patrão", certo? Meu nome é Harry – Napoleon sorriu, fazendo uma pequena continência e saiu da sala. Harry ficou olhando a cena lá embaixo enquanto Hermione e Nix pareciam terminar a luta, apertando as mãos antes de pegar as tolhas. Ele saiu da sala de observação e entrou no ginásio, chegando atrás de Hermione antes que ela virasse em direção à porta.

-Harry! Você está bem?

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. –Parece que essa é a primeira pergunta que todos me fazem quando me vêem esses dias.

-Posso ter minha resposta, por favor?

-Estou bem. Tirando um pequeno intervalo da Inquisição espanhola.- ele esticou os braços e abraçou, feliz de tê-la em seus braços de novo. Ela tinha cheiro de xampu e de suor. –Você melhorou. Muito.

-Bom, eu tinha muita tensão se acumulando - ela disse. –Bater em instrutores de combate que nem sabem disso era uma ótima maneira de liberar a tensão.

-Entendo. Depois que Allegra nos traiu, minhas habilidades em combate passaram por um drástico período de refinamento. – ele colocou o braço em volta do ombro dela enquanto ela colocava o dela na cintura dele; os dois saíram juntos para o corredor.

-Ainda magoa, não é?

Ele suspirou. –Não como costumava. Saber que tipo de pessoa ela era na verdade ajudou a aliviar a dor.

-Acho que ela te amava.

-Você também acha que Barry Manilow é um bom cantor.

-Fale sério.

-Allegra nunca me amou. Ela me usou pra alcançar seus objetivos.

-Isso não está em questão. Acho que ela começou te usando e acabou te amando.

-O que te faz pensar isso?

-Ela não pode te odiar tanto quanto te odeia sem ter te amado pelo menos um pouco.

Ele pareceu pensar nisso. –Bem, se é assim que funciona, então tenho certeza que espero que _você_ nunca comece a me odiar.

-Então é melhor parar de roubar meu sorvete.

* * *

Argo estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa de reuniões, remexendo em seus papéis de uma forma aparentemente aleatória. Hermione a observava, um nó de ansiedade se formando em seu estômago de ansiedade. 

Fazia três dias desde o retorno de Harry, e ele passara esse tempo todo aqui no quartel general sendo examinado. Essa reunião fora convocada pela diretora para que ela pudesse ouvir os relatórios finais dos investigadores, e depois disso determinar o destino de Harry. Hermione mal podia medir a ironia inerente à possibilidade dela estar começando sua carreira na DI enquanto a de Harry poderia estar terminando.

Sentados ao redor da mesa estavam Lupin, Sukesh, Sirius, dois dos médicos de Sukesh, Isobel Hyde-White, Napoleon, Henry Ubingado e outros bruxos que estavam ajudando a realizar os testes. Harry estava sentado à direita dela, segurando sua mão sob a mesa.

-Estamos prontos para começar? – Argo disse. –Lupin?

Remo suspirou e abriu uma pasta de pergaminhos, outros agentes fazendo o mesmo.- Você queria um relatório final, então vou te dar tudo o que temos.

-Que é o que?

-Vou dar os resultados dos exames físicos primeiro, depois os resultados dos mágicos. Sukesh?

-Harry não foi machucado. – Sukesh disse. –Tomaram conta dele muito bem, mas ele não permaneceu em nenhum tipo de estase. Baseado na tonalidade da pele, no meu exame de seu trato digestivo e outras evidências descritas em meu relatório, acredito que foi deixado em algum prédio fechado e observado de perto. Examinei-o com grande detalhe e não encontrei nenhuma evidência física de sua localização nesses meses. Sua perda de memória aparentemente não tem nenhuma base física. Não encontrei nenhuma evidencia de traumas cranianos, lesões cerebrais ou disfunção neurológica. Concluo que sua amnésia tem origem mágica.

Argo balançou a cabeça, aceitando a análise de Sukesh. –E os testes mágicos

Herny assumiu o relatório nesse pronto. –Todas habilidades mágicas de Harry parecem estar intactas e inalteradas. Quanto ao bloqueio de sua memória, tentamos tudo o que pudemos pensar e algumas coisas que inventamos no caminho e sua amnésia permanece inalterada. Não podemos discernir a causa ou determinar a cura.

Argo comprimiu os lábios. –Acham que análises mais profundas dariam resultados mais conclusivos?

-Não.

-Determinaram se o Major Potter apresenta alguma ameaça a nós?

-Até onde sabemos, não. Usamos uma ampla variedade de feitiços diagnósticos, amuletos e poções e não conseguimos identificar nenhum traço de ameaça nele.

Argo suspirou. –Agentes, isso é altamente insatisfatório. Pedi algumas respostas de vocês e me retornam com isso.

-Em minha opinião, não conseguiremos mais respostas sem as lembranças de Harry.

Argo dirigiu o olhar ao objeto dessa discussão. –Harry. Sei que passou por muita coisa. Por favor, me diga que tem algo a acrescentar a essa impressionante quantidade de desinformação.

-Eu desaparatei de um beco. Cheguei no jardim dois meses depois, e isso Argo, é tudo que posso te dizer.

Ela olhou em volta da mesa. –E vocês têm certeza que tentaram tudo?

-Pergunte à bibliotecária quantos livros obscuros nós pesquisamos, Argo. Olhe as nossas anotações. No fim, só restava inutilidades trouxas como a brincadeira do copo e escrita do além. A única coisa que resta é consultar uma bola oito mágica, que só dirá "Obscuro, consulte novamente mais tarde".

Um longo silêncio caiu sobre a mesa. Argo olhou para os relatórios a sua frente. Finalmente virou para Harry. –Como se sente?

Ele hesitou um momento, pego de surpresa pela pergunta. –Me sinto bem.

Argo levantou. –Então volte ao trabalho. Já teve férias longas o suficiente. – deu largos passos até sair da sala, deixando os agentes olhando de um para o outro.

Hermione virou para Harry. Um vagaroso sorriso se espalhou no rosto dele, ao perceber que fora liberado pra voltar a sua vida. Hermione sorriu de volta e o abraçou. Num instante, todos estava fora de seus lugares e apertando sua mão. –Bem-vindo de volta, Harry – Lupin disse.

-Obrigado – ele ficou sério. –Mas isso não pode ser varrido pra debaixo do tapete. Ainda precisamos descobrir onde eu estava.

-Vou deixar alguns agentes investigando - Napoleon disso, rabiscando notas em seu caderno.

-Ah, coloque Fourth Chism nisso – Lupin disse.

-Nossa, isso é bom. E coloque aquela nova da VCI. Jane Alguma-Coisa

-Isso não é sua cara, Jones – Harry disse. –Você geralmente sabe os nomes de todos os novos agentes, especialmente das mulheres.

Napoleon olhou confuso pra ele. –Não, esse é o sobrenome dela de verdade. Alguma-Coisa.

Depois de um segundo de silêncio, Harry começou a rir. Todos apenas ficaram olhando pra ele, dando sorrisos fascinados enquanto ele segurava a barriga e liberava toda tensão para o teto em altas risadas.

* * *

Harry estava sentado em sua mesa, satisfeito por não estar uma bagunça total. Napoleon estava sentado à sua frente, anotações em mãos. –Pronto? 

-Pode começar.

Harry fazia algumas anotações enquanto Napoleon resumia os eventos dos últimos dois meses. Insurreições das trevas, anéis mágicos roubados, agentes duplos. –Spartan McNally finalmente terminou a tradução dos Grandes Textos de Malthus.

-Já não era sem tempo.

-É, coloquei um arquivista no caso. Temos que ter nossa própria cópia.

-Bom.

-A gangue carthage se mudou para São Petersburgo

-Eles devem ter ações em empresas de mudanças. É o que, a décima vez esse ano?

-Ah, e a caça-vampiros deu uma passada. Disse que estava de férias e fez uma visita.

Harry sorriu. –Lamento não tê-la visto.

-Ela ficou chateada de saber que você estava sumido. – Napoleon balançou a cabeça.-O que temos que fazer pra ter uma caça-vampiros no hemisfério oriental? Banir o alho e começar festas com sangue durante a noite, em parques isolados?

-O que ela queria?

-Só uma visita social. Deixou isso. – jogou um envelope creme por cima da mesa de Harry.

-Isso é o que eu acho que é?

-É. Eles finalmente vão se casar.

-Bem, coloquem essa no livro dos recordes. Uma caça-vampiros casando com um vampiro.

-Vampiro redimido.

-É, que seja. Já tinha ouvido falar de caça-vampiros terem fetiches por vampiros, mas ela namorou não com um, mas com dois.

-Estou surpreso que tenham demorado tanto. Ela tem o que? Vinte e oito anos? Meio velha pra uma caça-vampiros.

-Bem, os vampiros daqui estão ficando um pouco saidinhos sem um caça-vampiros por esses lados. Talvez possamos convencê-los a vir pra lua de mel em Stonehenge. Já o conheceu?

-Não. Lupin já. Na América do Sul dez anos atrás.

-Não brinca.

-Antes dele se redimir. Lupin disse que ele era muito poderoso. E sarcástico.

-Ele é introspectivo e típico criatura da noite como os primeiros?

-Lupin não falou muito sobre ele, só que é fácil de vê-lo à noite... O cara tem cabelo loiro platinado. Não é muito discreto, se quer saber minha opinião.

-Um pequeno sacrifício da discrição pelo bem do estilo.

-Bem, vamos responder o mais rápido possível que sim. Continuando com os relatórios.

-Certo. Galino está no Sítio Dois pra treinamento disfarçado. Volta em três semanas.

-Certo.

-Decidimos tirar o prédio de treinamento externo de Bath.

-Certo.

-Fizemos uma busca na casa de segurança de Allegra em Sheffild algumas semanas atrás. Completamente incendiada.

-Certo.

-Estou apaixonado por Hermione.

Harry parou no meio de suas anotações e devagar levantou os olhos para Napoleon. Seu vice estava olhando pra ele inalterado como se o desafiasse a discordar da afirmação. –Mesmo?

-Hã... Sim.

Harry balançou a cabeça que sim devagar, soltando a pena e enlaçando os dedos sob o queixo. –Por que raios está me contando isso?

-Não quero ser traiçoeiro.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. –Isso seria uma mudança ótima.

Napoleon suspirou, soltando sua pena e se inclinando pra frente. –Ouça, Harry. Sei que estraguei as coisas pra você no passado. Era jovem e estúpido e achei que tinha algo pra provar pro mundo. Eu era um maldito idiota e tenho certeza que tornei sua vida infeliz. Não posso mudar isso agora. Mas quando fui escolhido pelo Baralho, sabia que tinha uma segunda chance. Tenho sido um bom assistente pra você e fiz um bom trabalho em sua ausência. Sei que me odeia, mas não ligo. Não vou te decepcionar. – Harry não disse nada. Napoleon o olhou por um momento e depois se recostou na cadeira como se o discurso o tivesse deixado exausto. –Eu te contei da... Outra coisa... porque não quero mentir pra você. Não sou estúpido, certo? Sei que ela te ama e só a você. Tentei estar presente pra ela e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não esperava por mais, mas sei que é impossível. Não estou dando em cima dela, sabe? Então pode ir adiante e me bater agora, eu mereço. – continuou sentado.

-Harry apenas o olhou calmo. –Não vou te bater.

-Não?

-Você _de fato_ fez um bom trabalho enquanto estava ausente. E... – limpou a garganta. –Sei que foi um bom amigo para Hermione enquanto eu estava longe, e por isso sempre vou ser grato a você. – ele sorriu. –Se você a ama, então... Não posso dizer que tem mau gosto. Não estou preocupado. Posso não confiar em você, mas confio nela. Certo? – Napoleon balançou a cabeça que sim. –Mas se eu te pegar tentando qualquer coisa, eu _vou_ te transformar em pó. Entendeu?

-Entendi. – Napoleon disse sorrindo. Abriu suas anotações novamente. Harry pegou sua pena, rindo. –Qual a graça?

Harry olhou pra ele. –Sabe de uma coisa, Napoleon? Nunca pensei que eu e você teríamos alguma coisa em comum. Acho que me enganei.

* * *

**NT.: **Bom... capítulo 4 postado. Quase que não posto hj porque estou chateada com uma história que tá rolando em relação à "um beijo" e "a tabula". Mas como vocês não tem nada a ver com isso, aqui está o capitulo. Só fiz uma correção dessa vez, então não se espantem muito com nenhum erro que achem... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! 

_LiLa GraNgeR_: que bom que você gostou... Talvez tenha sido pela volta de Harry, que quebra o sofrimento de Hermione... _Sweet Lie: _ainda não foi dessa vez que descobrimos o que aconteceu com Harry (pra dizer a verdade, não lembro em que capítulo isso acontece P). Mas pode ter certeza que esse sumiço ainda dá muito pano pras mangas... _Pink Potter_: do jeito que termina "o show" acho que não vou conseguir escapar de traduzir "hero"... O povo ia me matar! Mas que vai dar trabalho, isso vai! Vou pensar no seu caso, sobre traduzir as shorts de Lori. Antes de decidir, eu tenho que ler! rs. _Andréa Motta_: Como vai, minha quase conterrânea? rs. Eu ainda to impressionada com a coincidência, especialmente pq foi sua 1ª review! Que bom que está gostando da história, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tb! A fic "Hero" que eu comentei com Pink é a continuação de "o show"... Depois eu te passo os links delas todas . _Bruna Granger Potter_: gostou desse capítulo também? espero que sim!

É isso pessoal! Próxima atualização no primeiro final de semana de maio! Beijos e até lá!


	5. Quase Tudo Bem

**Harry Potter e o Show que nunca termina**  
**Capítulo 5: Quase Tudo Bem**

_I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountain  
There's more than one answer to this question  
Pointing me in a crooked line  
The less I seek my source for some definitive  
The closer I am to fine.  
_--The Indigo Girls

* * *

_5 semanas depois..._

* * *

Justino entrou na sala, vindo da sala de estudo, resmungando baixo, e foi até a cadeira onde se sentara na noite anterior. Uma pilha de papéis e correios-coruja estava na beira da mesa ao lado da cadeira; entre esses papéis estava um comunicado de seu ajudante que ele precisava muito. Começou a procurar na pilha quando um "shh" baixinho o fez parar.

Harry estava sentado na poltrona perto da janela com as pernas esticadas. Hermione estava esparramada ao lado dele, dormindo profundamente. Ela claramente estava estudando e cochilou, sua cabeça repousava na barriga dele e um braço envolvia languidamente sua cintura. Harry lia, segurando o livro com uma mão enquanto a outra estava em volta dos ombros dela.

-Desculpe – Justino disse, se aproximando na ponta dos pés. Ele sorriu pra seu amigo. –Que bom que ela está descansando.

Harry concordou balançando a cabeça. –Acho bom mesmo.

-Quando serão os exames?

-Semana que vem – ele suspirou. –Queria poder falar com ela sobre eles. Alertá-la.

-Tão ruim assim, é? – Justino sentou numa cadeira próxima.

-Tão ruim assim – ficou observando enquanto Harry olhava para a parte de cima da cabeça de Hermione, sua expressão suavizando. Os dedos acariciavam por si só os cabelos dela enquanto cochilava, a respiração vagarosa e regular.

Justino sorriu. –Vocês não cansam disso?

Harry olhou pra ele.

-Cansar de quê?

Justino gesticulou na direção deles. –Sabe, essa coisa de amor.

Ele riu. –Bem... Até agora não. – ele franziu a testa. –Nunca amou ninguém?

-Não. Acho que só cheguei perto.

-E quanto a David?

-Ah, a grande paixão de minha vida. É, foi intenso. Mas precisava de tanto esforço.

-Todos relacionamentos precisam de esforços, Justino. – falavam sussurrando para não acordar Hermione.

-Talvez, mas acho que não ao ponto de precisar gastar três horas só pra conseguir a alegria de uma noite.

-Hum. Isso realmente parece demais.

-Havia muito drama, mas pouco companheirismo. Sem nenhuma ligação emocional de verdade. Não como vocês têm. – ele se inclinou pra frente enquanto Harry passava os dedos sob os óculos, esfregando o nariz. Notou pela primeira vez círculos escuros sob os olhos do amigo. –Parece cansado.

-Ela não tem dormido bem ultimamente. Vira de um lado pro outro. Então, eu também não tenho dormido muito bem. E estou preocupado com os testes dela. Os exames finais da DI... Bem, eles tão intencionalmente brutais. É mais uma experiência de total destruição corporal do que um teste e ainda tenho pesadelos com o meu de vez em quando. Quero que ela tenha sucesso e se saia bem e tenha essa nova carreira, mas a vozinha do Homem Protetor em minha cabeça quer mantê-la longe disso.

-Ah, nós usamos muitas máscaras. Homem Protetor, Carregador de Muitas Sacolas de Compras. Parceiro de Apoio, Aquele que Trás o Carro da Garagem, Amante Garanhão...

Harry sorriu. –Essa é mais sua máscara do que o minha, Grande J.

-Não foi isso que eu ouvi. E quando digo "ouvi" quero dizer literalmente.

Harry limpou a garganta e mudou de assunto. –Bem, toda essa coisa de amor é uma grande experiência psicológica, se quer saber o que penso.

-Eu sei. Às vezes se torna um festival de tentativa e erro, até que você acha que já sabe tudo...

-É.

-E então é como alguém falasse "te enganei!" – Harry riu. Justino se apoiou de volta em sua cadeira, inclinando a cabeça pro rosto de Hermione. –Bem, se eu fosse você, Allegra teria me tirado da busca por mulheres pra sempre.

-J, quando você esteve _em busca_ de mulheres?

-Sabe o que quero dizer.

Harry suspirou. –Bem, ela quase fez isso. Levou um tempo até que eu conseguisse ter algum tipo de relacionamento adulto. Fico feliz que tenha começado com Gina. Uma amiga, alguém com quem eu podia conversar e ficar confortável. Então... Ronin.

-É. Como foi isso?

-Não conheceu Ronin?

-Não – Justino se inclinou pra frente, intensamente interessado.

Harry se mexeu um pouco, ajeitando Hermione mais seguramente contra si. –Ela tinha um jeito de me fascinar. Seus olhos eram bem grandes e de um castanho tão escuro que eram quase pretos, com cílios grossos. Dava pra se perder neles. A primeira vez que a vi foi como se tivesse sido atingido por um martelo. Ela me disse mais tarde que na hora que entrei na loja, foi como se ela tivesse acertado a mira em mim como um míssil de calor e foi assim que me senti.

-Puro desejo, né? Posso respeitar isso.

-Não, não era isso. Isso era mais com Allegra. Ronin era... Apaixonada. Muito artística. Aberta com seus sentimentos. Tudo que eu não sou. Ela também era muito misteriosa, intocável. Sempre um enigma, que era fascinante, ao menos por um tempo. Mas não ia durar, e acho que nós dois sabíamos disso desde o início. Sabia que nunca conseguiria imaginar uma vida com ela, e ela era inteligente o suficiente pra saber que meu coração pertencia a outra, mesmo que _eu_ ainda não soubesse disso. – ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Hermione.

-Sério, Harry. Foi... Quer dizer isso... – ele disse, gesticulando pra Hermione – foi realmente muita surpresa?

Ele olhou Justino nos olhos. –Foi uma grande surpresa.

-Não vejo como isso é possível.

Ele abaixou os olhos. –Aquele primeiro momento foi... Devastador. No sentido de que toda sua vida está em destroços e você vai ter que reconstruí-la. – hesitou e depois olhou pra Justino, que não se atrevera a dar uma palavra pra não perturbar esse feitiço revelatório que Harry parecia ter colocado em si mesmo. –A primeira vez que a beijei, senti milhões de coisas, todas misturadas. Mas sabe qual coisa eu mais sentia? Terror. A vontade quase irresistível de afastá-la, sair correndo e nunca mais voltar. – Justino franziu a testa e Harry respondeu sua pergunta antes que pudesse fazê-la. - Quer saber por que? Vou te dizer. Porque sabia que se cruzasse essa linha, seria o fim pra mim. Sabia que se me deixasse amá-la, a amaria total e completamente. Com ela envolvida, não haveria meio do caminho, teria que me dar por completo sem reservar nada. Teria que amá-la tanto que estaria a sua mercê. Ela poderia me destruir com um olhar, uma palavra, ou acabar comigo num único momento. Ninguém nunca teve esse tipo de poder sobre mim, e a idéia me assustava.

-Pelo que parece, não o suficiente.

Harry olhou pra ele e sorriu, parecendo voltar de onde quer que tenha ido. –Acho que minha veia por um romance meloso foi mais forte que minha covardia.

-Ah, pff. Você não tem nada de covarde em seu corpo.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione se mexeu e levantou a cabeça, piscando. –Ah... Eu dormi?

Harry riu e passou a mão por seus cabelos. –Sim, dormiu.

Ela apertou os olhos, olhando pra ele. –Estavam falando de mim? Acho que ouvi meu nome.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar conspirador. –Não, querida. Não estávamos. – Harry disse, beijando sua testa.

* * *

Hermione estava nervosa. Muito nervosa. A ansiedade se espalhava por sua barriga como uma horda de pequenos insetos gelados e raspava suas garras por dentro de seu crânio.

A seu lado, sua amiga e colega de classe Shay Daley batia o pé rapidamente sobre o piso do auditório da DI. De seu outro lado, Lloyd Llewelleyn parecia uma massa de músculos tensos.

Os _trainnes_ estavam nas primeiras fileiras, de frente pro pódio, esperando saber de seus testes finais, que começariam num futuro próximo, não sabiam exatamente quando. Todos ouviram boatos e rumores de como seria, mas ninguém sabia ao certo. Hermione teve que se segurar pra não se irritar com Harry por ele se recusar a discutir o assunto, mas sabia que ele estava proibido de falar.

Ela se perguntou quantos testes escritos fariam, ou quantos testes de combate. Aplicação de feitiços? Feitiços de defesa? Exame físico mano-a-mano? Ninguém sabia.

Argo entrou e foi até a mesa sobre o palco e limpou a garganta. –Bom dia, _trainees_. Parabéns por terem completado com sucesso seu curso de treinamento. Agora vem a parte difícil: passar nos exames. – fez uma pequena pausa pra dar um efeito. –Historicamente, 40 dos _trainees _não atravessam esse ponto. – um murmúrio se espalhou pela platéia e Hermione sentiu se estômago apertar mais um pouco. –Não estou dizer que 40 não _passam_. Estou dizendo que 40 dos alunos não conseguem terminar os exames. Dos 60 que terminam, um terço não é aprovado – Hermione começou a se perguntar se _realmente_ ia vomitar ou se era apenas sua imaginação.

Argo começou a andar devagar de um lado para o outro na frente deles, as mãos atrás das costas. –Os exames começarão amanhã. E continuarão por cinco dias. – Parou e deixou essa informação tomar lugar na cabeça dos _trainees_, sentados e completamente em silêncio. –Não irão para casa durante esses dias. Não vão parar. Terão um tempo para descansar em pequenos intervalos. Irão passar por essa experiência individualmente, não como uma turma. Durante os testes, não falarão com ninguém, além de quem esteja aplicando a prova, e vão experimentar sua própria bateria de testes, feita para suas habilidades e aprovada por nós. Não terão conhecimento prévio do que virá ou que matéria cobrirá. Os testes variam de puramente acadêmico até a prática até o intensivamente físico e tudo que estiver dentro disso. Sem campos de proteção. Sem aliviar golpes. Sem segundas tentativas. Sem misericórdia. – ela parou de andar e olhou pra eles. –Acredito quando digo que isso provavelmente vai ser a experiência mais exaustiva de suas vidas, e é feita pra isso mesmo. A vida como agente às vezes é tão ruim assim, e temos que saber que vocês podem suportar. Caso se tornem agentes, queremos que tenha uma vida longa e produtiva. A melhor maneira de fazer isso é eliminar aqueles com menor chance de sobrevivência no campo. Pode soar desumano, mas é na verdade pra própria proteção de vocês.

Ela deu a volta na mesa e sentou, pegando uma folha de papel diante dela enquanto os _trainees_. –Quando terminamos essa reunião vão ter até o meio dia de hoje pra se preparar e aprontar os materiais. Ao meio dia vão se apresentar aqui para os exames. Vão receber uma lista do que trazer, mas deixe eu dar uma dica sobre as coisas importantes. Tragam algumas mudas de roupa. Recomendo roupas confortáveis que permitam movimento fácil. As roupas de treinamento são boas. Tragam somente o essencial em termos de higiene pessoal... Escova de dentes por exemplo. Vão ter um lugar pra guardar suas coisas e diremos quando podem voltar lá. – ela colocou de volta o pedaço de papel.

-Sei que parece intimidante, senhoras e senhores. Gostaria de poder assegurar vocês que vai ficar tudo bem, mas francamente se não puderem suportar a situação durante os testes, nós não queremos você como agente, é simples assim. Todos vocês se provaram nas aulas. Agora é hora de ver se podem fazer isso quando não é de faz de conta. – ela sorriu pra eles. –Dispensados.

* * *

Harry entrou no Cloister onde Hermione jogava coisas em sua mochila. Ela nem virou quando ele entrou. –Está com raiva de mim? – ele perguntou.

-Estou tentando muito não ficar. Quer ajudar? Suma daqui.

Ele suspirou. –Estava proibido de falar sobre os exames com qualquer _trainee _e você sabe muito bem disso.

-Claro. Com certeza. – ela estava enfiando as coisas na mochila provavelmente com mais força do que o necessário.

-Não pode esperar que eu quebre todas as regras apenas por você.

-_Apenas _por mim? Claro que não. Sou só a mulher que você vive dizendo que ama, por que eu mereceria qualquer tipo de consideração?

-Ah, espera aí – ele disse, raiva aparecendo em sua voz. –Seria incrivelmente injusto e um grande conflito de interesses te dar qualquer vantagem especial. Honestamente, é criancice achar que eu faria isso.

Ela encolheu os ombros. –Eu sei. –virou e o encarou. –Mas... É muito pior do que imaginei que seria e estou realmente com medo – ela hesitou. –Harry, eu apenas pensava em você como a única pessoa em quem realmente posso confiar, e a única pessoa que nunca me machucaria... Ou deixaria qualquer pessoa me machucar. Mas você nem me alertou.

-Não sou seu pai, Hermione. Não sou seu anjo da guarda ou seu protetor ou seu maldito professor do jardim da infância – ele se aproximou. –Eu te amo. Por isso vou me casar com você. É minha melhor amiga e respeito você. Se quer essa carreira, se aceitou ser escolhida, então tem que fazer isso sozinha. Por mais que me machuque te ver lutando ou com dor, não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso. Não só porque eles me colocariam na corte marcial, mas também porque você não precisa de ajuda. Recuso ser condescendente com você, me tornando uma muleta pra você se apoiar. Vai fazer isso sozinha, porque você é capaz. – ele suspirou. –Não posso te ajudar.

Ela suspirou e o olhou nos olhos. –Sabe, queria ser tão forte quanto você acredita que sou.

-Você é – esticou os braços e a puxou mais pra perto, pressionando os lábios no topo de sua cabeça. Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e a raiva dela desapareceu, sabendo que ele estava certo. –Melhor se apressar. Tem que se apresentar ao meio dia.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu pra ele. –Vem comigo?

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Não. Não é permitido. Mas vai se sair bem, e vou te ver quando terminar.

Ela expirou por entre os dentes. –Cinco dias sem os carinhos de Harry. Vai ser muito divertido.

Ele riu. –Acredite, vai ser a última coisa em sua mente. Mas aqui, leve isso com você. – ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou, um de seus beijos profundos e demorados que a faziam sentir como se estivesse flutuando. Ele recuou um pouco e beijou a ponta do nariz, depois a testa. Deu um passo pra trás e passou o polegar por sua bochecha, sorrindo. –Boa sorte – ele virou e saiu, deixando-a lá parada como se tivesse esquecido o que fazia.

-Minha nossa – Hermione suspirou fraca.

* * *

A turma estava nos vestiários, as mochilas sobre os ombros, de frente para Argo e Lefty. Trocavam de pé pelo nervosismo e olhavam em volta ansiosas como se esperassem ser atacados a qualquer momento.

-Todos coloquem suas coisas num armário – Lefty disse. – Vão receber oportunidades periódicas pra voltar até elas. Eu levaria uma garrafa de água se fosse vocês.

A classe dispersou por um momento pelo vestiário, onde se ouvia o barulho dos armários de metal, que desapareceu quando eles voltaram à forma. Lefty deu um passo a frente com sua perna de aço, se apoiando na bengala com a mão boa. –Certo, classe. Viemos de um longo caminho juntos, e estou orgulhoso de todos vocês. Agora é hora de mostrar o que aprenderam. – ele ficou em posição de sentido. –Bolhas! – a bolha de cada _trainee _apareceu diante deles com o pequeno "pop" que sempre anunciava sua chegada. –Suas bolhas os levarão até seu primeiro teste. Boa sorte e espero vê-los daqui alguns dias.

* * *

_Um tempo indeterminado depois..._

* * *

Hermione cambaleou pelo corredor, sua bolha tomando cuidado pra não ficar muito a frente dela. Não tinha certeza de que direção estava indo e não se importava muito.

Pra seu imenso alívio, a bolha a guiou até o vestiário. Ela afundou no banco duro na frente de seu armário e o abriu, em busca de roupas limpas. As que ela usava estavam sujas e suadas. Seu último exame fora um teste escrito sobre técnicas de vigilância e foi difícil se concentrar com sua exaustão cegante e com o cheiro de sua roupa... O teste anterior fora um percurso de cordas a céu aberto.

Ela quase gritou de alegria quando viu que no interior do armário havia uma bandeja com uma maçã, uma barra de cereal e um copo de suco. Ela já fazia os exames há um tempo que parecia anos e rapidamente aprendera o procedimento. Eles te davam o tanto de água quisesse, mas comida só quando queriam e nunca era o suficiente. Uma fome cortante logo se tornava uma companheira familiar, assim como a exaustão. Ela teve permissão pra dormir um total de dez horas em cochilos de duas num colchonete duro. Não sabia quantos dias tinham se passado desde o início. O tempo perdera todo o significado. Todos seus testes eram realizados ou do lado de dentro ou durante a noite e a desorientação distraia. Ela tinha a sensação que talvez estivesse perto do fim ou pelo menos rezava que sim. Não sabia quanto mais podia agüentar.

Avançou na comida como um lobo... Não havia como saber quando a bolha traria uma voz ordenando que fosse pra próxima rodada... E rapidamente se limpou com um pano molhado. Olhou pra seu rosto no espelho, uma estranha lhe olhando de volta. Círculos escuros sob seus olhos e várias equimoses e lacerações marcavam sua pele. Não tinha sido machucada com seriedade o bastante pra requerer assistência médica em nenhum de seus testes, pelo que se sentia com sorte, mas não havia nenhuma parte de seu corpo que não estivesse dolorida.

A descrição de Argo dos testes fora no mínimo caridosa. Hermione tinha decidido dias atrás que estava em algum tipo de inferno feito por ela própria. Cada exame era mais difícil que o anterior e cada um parecia mirar em uma área que conhecia menos ou experiência. Suas melhores matérias não foram representadas em suas avaliações. Era como se tivessem colocado um cano em seu cérebro e a obrigassem fazer as coisas que menos queria.

Não tinha visto nenhum de seus companheiros desde que se apresentara para os testes. Se Argo estivesse certa, muitos deles já tinham tomado banho e ido pra casa. Uma grande parte dela os invejava. Ela imaginou por um momento ficar deitada no grande sofá macio da sala de estar diante da lareira acesa, aninhada na segurança e amor dos braços de Harry. Harry. Fechou os olhos quando duas lagrimas escorreram por suas bochechas. Na atual circunstância o pensamento nele era tão maravilhoso e remoto que doía. Levou toda sua força de vontade pra não gritar "Eu desisto!" e _correr_ pra fora do quartel general e nunca mais voltar, correr pra casa pras pessoas que a amavam sem se importar se ela era uma agente ou uma garçonete ou catadora de lixo.

Ela suspirou e levantou, cavando fundo atrás de alguma fonte de força que estava quase vazia. _Posso fazer isso, _pensou. _Se eu puder fazer isso, posso fazer qualquer coisa._

-Granger – veio a voz da bolha. Nesses dias, tinha se tornado a voz da Morte, a voz do implacável. Eles, a voz dos examinadores e dos tormentadores. –Hora de ir.

Ela aquiesceu e seguiu a bolha pra fora do vestiário, segurando a garrafa de água como um talismã. Ela estava descendo um corredor que não parecia familiar. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde estava no quartel general, perdera totalmente o sentido de localização... Os corredores e espaço da DI que mudavam constantemente não ajudavam a situação. Não demorou muito até que a bolha parasse e piscasse pra desligar, indicando que ela estava lá, sem importar onde "lá" era. Parecia um lugar amplo, mas estava totalmente escuro.

As luzes se acenderam, fazendo-a apertar os olhos. Ela viu que estava de pé no meio do ginásio. O local familiar era um pouco assegurador, mas só Merlin sabia o que lhe esperava ali. Ela virou e deu um pulo quando viu a pessoa que estava atrás dela.

Era Harry. Todo seu corpo gritou de alegria ao vê-lo. –Harry! O que está fazendo aqui? Veio me dar um incentivo? Estou precisando.

Ela abriu os braços para envolvê-lo, mas ele deu um passo pra trás e ofereceu a mão. Ela parou bruscamente, franzindo a testa confusa, seu cérebro cansado incapaz de achar uma razão do porque o homem que regularmente a via nua a cumprimentar com um aperto de mão. Por falta de algo melhor pra fazer, ela esticou a própria mão e apertou a dele. –Dra. Granger – ele disse numa voz estranhamente formal. –Parabéns por ter chegado até aqui. Meu nome é Major Potter. Seja bem vinda a seu último teste.

Hermione recuou um pouco, estreitando os olhos, seu alívio por estar quase terminando encoberto pela confusão do comportamento de Harry. –Hã – ela começou, seu tom incerto. –Qual o teste?

-Eu. Eu sou o teste.

-Não entendo – ela não estava no clima pra charadas parecidas com a da esfinge.

Harry estava de pé com as mãos nas costas e seus olhos fixos nos dela, sua voz e seu jeito muito distantes e formais. –É muito simples. Nós lutamos. Eu venço, você reprova. Você vence, você passa.

Ela ficou de pé por um momento, de queixo caído. –Ah...

-Este teste durará exatamente uma hora. Se ao fim desse tempo eu estiver de pé, você repetirá e _não _poderá refazer o treinamento. É isso. Deixe-me no chão e você passa. Perca, e nunca voltará. – ele começou a andar num pequeno circulo em volta dela. –Que não haja nenhum mal entendido. Eu _não_ te conheço. Não sou seu professor nem seu amigo. Não me importo se você passar e não me importo nenhum pouco com você. Farei tudo o que eu puder para deixar sua tarefa o mais difícil possível. Não espere nenhuma misericórdia, porque não terá nenhuma de seu inimigo.

Hermione ficou estremecida por suas palavras, mas fazia um pouco de sentido. –Certo, mas... Prometa que não usará nenhum poder Mage.

-Não prometerei nada desse tipo. Você não sabe que tipo de habilidades seu oponente terá. Pode se encontrar em muita desvantagem. Eles não vão se importar e nem eu. – ele olhou pra cima para a câmara de observação. –Feitiços de proteção desfeitos – ordenou.

Hermione suspirou. Estavam treinando sem os feitiços de proteção nas aulas de Nix de combate físico há vários meses, mas isso, pra todas intenções e propósitos, uma luta até a morte. –Isso vai doer, não é?

Ela achou que o viu fazer uma pequena careta, mas então a mesma expressão desligada tomou conta de seu rosto novamente. –Estamos testando sua habilidade de se defender em situações de grande estresse. A dor é parte do processo. Se puder fazer isso com sucesso aqui, então suas chances de ser morta no campo são reduzidas e é isso que nos importa. Você vai ter que me machucar. Eu vou ter que te machucar. Nada que a enfermaria não conserte em dois minutos.

Ela concordou. Era a mesma história do treino de combate. Ela perdera as contas de olhos roxos, torções, equimoses, e até mesmo ossos quebrados que conseguira nos treinamentos... Mas com as maravilhas da medicina bruxa, elas sempre saia do treinamento tão saudável quanto na hora que chegara. –Sabe que não posso te vencer. Você é maior, mais forte e tem mais treinamento. Isso não é justo.

-Isso não é pra ser justo. Se fosse pra ser justo, jogaríamos uma moeda pra escolher o vencedor. – ele suspirou. –E sobre me vencer, claro que não vai. Não enquanto acreditar que não pode. – deu alguns passos na direção dela. –Acha que a vitória em uma luta como essa tem a ver com massa muscular? Pense de novo. Você não luta aqui – ele disse, dando um murro na palma de sua mão. –Você luta aqui –pressionou o dedo em sua testa. –Agora vamos começar antes que eu me perca totalmente nesse discurso "Yoda".

Esse pequeno pedaço de Harry a fez se sentir melhor. –Certo. Vamos lá.

* * *

Os espectadores na sala olhavam em silêncio enquanto uma batalha furiosa se desenrolava lá embaixo. –Uau – Remo disse baixo. –Ela realmente está indo com tudo.

-E precisa – Argo disse. –Ela sabe o que estamos testando aqui. Não é sua habilidade de dar ganchos é sua habilidade de desligar suas emoções em situações criticas. – Todos fizeram uma careta quando Hermione foi derrubada no chão.

Henry suspirou. –Isso está matando ele.

-Ele é um profissional.

-Ele também é um ser humano, sendo forçado a bater em sua futura mulher.

-E ela está respondendo à altura - Napoleon murmurou. Hermione pulou de pé novamente e avançou nele, jogando os pés numa rápida sucessão contra seu estômago e depois em seu queixo. Ele voou pra trás e caiu no chão, rolando pra trás e ficando de pé. Escorria sangue do lábio superior de Hermione, seu rosto paralisado numa expressão séria. Eles viram os olhos dela se desviarem um segundo pro grande relógio que marcava o tempo restante... Vinte e cinco minutos. Provavelmente parecia uma eternidade do lugar onde estava. Harry a atacou antes que ela pudesse pegar sua varinha, não que isso fosse ajudá-la muito. Ela tentara alguns feitiços no inicio da luta, mas as habilidades Mage dele de bloquear ou desarmar a maioria dos feitiços diminuía muito sua eficácia.

-Ele disse a ela que esse era seu último exame? – Lefty perguntou.

-Sim.

-Então ela acha que está quase acabando?

Napoleon franziu a testa. –O que falta?

-Argo suspirou. Só o teste psicológico. – Ela olhou pra Lefty. –Ainda não sei se aprovo o seu cenário.

-Confie em mim, é apropriado.

-Está tudo no lugar?

-Pronto e esperando.

Um silêncio caiu, pontuado pelos resmungos e gritos do ginásio sob eles. Faltando cinco minutos, Harry não mostrava sinal algum de estar cansando, mas Hermione parecia estar se segurando de pé por pura teimosia. Os dois suavam, mas nenhum deles parecia pronto a desistir. Um corte sobre o olho esquerdo dela sangrava sobre o rosto, e um dos olhos de Harry já estava inchando.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um momento, se movimentando sobre o peito do pé e se olhando sérios. Harry avançou e jogou um punho contra ela. Hermione desviou, segurou o braço dele e deu joelhadas em rápida sucessão contra o rim dele. Ele escapou, torcendo o braço dela atrás de suas costas e a jogou por cima de seus quadris. Ela levantou e todos a viram ranger os dentes. Ela plantou o pé na parte de baixo da perna dele, enganchou seu outro pé em volta do tornozelo e se jogou no chão, empurrando o pé que segurava a perna dele em direção ao chão.

Todos franziram o rosto quando ouviram o osso quebrar. Harry segurou um grito atrás dos dentes cerrados e apoiou as costas no chão quando Hermione se desenganchou dele e se afastou. Ele se apoiou nos cotoveles, seu rosto branco e molhado. –Ah... maldição dos infernos – ele disse pelos dentes cerrados.

Hermione não disse nada. Caiu no chão e puxou os joelhos contra o peito. Ficou sentada em silêncio, o queixo sobre os joelhos, enquanto o tempo restante passava. Harry afundou novamente no chão, com cuidado pra não mexer a perna.

Os cinco minutos restantes do teste passaram numa lerdeza torturante. Hermione envolveu os braços ao redor das pernas e olhou pra ele, sem ligar para o sangue escorrendo nos olhos. Harry ficou deitado quieto com os olhos fechados com força, respirando devagar e regularmente. Depois de um tempo passado, estendeu cegamente a mão na direção dela. Hermione hesitou, mas depois se esticou e segurou seus dedos. Ficaram sentados desse jeito até que o tempo acabou e a buzina soou muito alto no ginásio vazio.

* * *

Napoleon abriu a porta para o quarto temporário e guiou Hermione lá pra dentro. Ela se arrastava atrás dele, tão exausta que ela sentia como se seu cérebro flutuasse em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça. –Senta aí, amor.

Ela se arrastou até o sofá e se jogou, a maciez dele parecendo os braços do paraíso. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. –Ele vai ficar bem?

-Claro. Eu o vi antes de ir buscar você. Já consertaram a perna dele, só vai ter que ir com calma um dia mais ou menos. – ele sentou na beira do sofá. –Onde aprendeu aquele golpe? Nunca o vi antes.

Ela lhe deu um fraco sorriso. –Inventei

Ele assoviou. –Uau. Assustador.

Um suspiro longo e trêmulo saiu de seu peito. –Não acredito que o machuquei.

-Parte do teste. Ele faria a mesma coisa se tivesse a mesma chance.

-Acabou de verdade? – ele fez que sim. –Eu passei?

Napoleon sorriu e deu tapinhas em sua perna. –Apenas relaxe. Alguém vai vir falar com você em breve. A pior parte passou. Está fora de suas mãos.

-Graças a Deus.

Ele levantou pra sair, mas Hermione o segurou. –Se você vir Harry, diga a ele... – ela ia falar "diga a ele que lamento", mas isso não parecia muito sincero. Ela fizera o que era necessário dela. Ela não gostou do que isso envolveu, mas não estava exatamente lamentando. –Só diga que eu o amo.

Ele apertou sua mão. –Farei isso.

Ela olhou a porta se fechar atrás dele e se deitou novamente nas almofadas, a tensão e a fadiga saindo de seu corpo. O barulho da perna de Harry se quebrando passava várias e várias vezes em sua cabeça até que ela achou que ia enlouquecer. O grito de dor dele e como ela sentiu isso sob seu pé... Ela tremeu e levantou, balançando a cabeça como se esperasse se livrar dessa lembrança para sempre.

Vasculhou a despensa em busca de um chá e encontrou, sem muita surpresa, um grande suprimento de seu tipo favorito. Colocou na água quente e foi pro quarto tomar um banho.

Já tinha soltado o cabelo do rabo-de-cavalo quando uma grande bolha prateada apareceu diante de seus olhos. Ficou tensa na mesma hora, porque essa era a bolha da DI. A bolha que fazia anúncios, que dava alertas... A voz remota do próprio prédio.

Por uma fração de segundo esperou que fosse somente um anuncio ou alguém recebendo um recado, sabendo que não teria essa sorte, e realmente não teve.

-ALERTA. CÓDIGO VERDDE. ALERTA DE INTRUSO. TODOS AGENTES PARA POSIÇÃO DE SEGURANÇA. ISSO NÃO É UM TREINAMENTO. ALERTA DE INTRUSO. ALERTA. CÓDIGO VERDE. – isso não era bom. Um código verde era uma invasão em massa. Sentiu um ataque de pânico momentâneo, por estar sozinha em seu quarto temporário apenas com a idéia acadêmica do que fazer nesse tipo de crise... Mas não se deu ao luxo de ficar parada.

Pegou sua varinha, colocando-a no coldre enquanto corria pra fora do quarto. –Nossa, isso ganha o prêmio de Pior Hora de todos os tempos. –Bolha! – sua própria bolha apareceu, conseguindo parecer ansiosa. –Estação 13 – ela rosnou. Essa era sua estação designada em caso de emergência.

-ATENÇÃO. ISSO NÃO É UM TREINAMENTO. CÓDIGO VERDE. ALERTA DE INTRUSOS. AGENTES PARA POSIÇÃO DE SEGURANÇA. MODO DE SEGURANÇA INICIADO.

Ela passou por figuras sombrias pelos corredores, se apressando pra todos lados. As luzes foram diminuídas e todas portas seladas automaticamente pelo modo de segurança. Podia ouvir, em algum lugar distante, o barulho de luta. Azaraçõe sendo lançadas e gritos... Parou bruscamente e inclinou a cabeça, ouvindo. De repente, uma figura em vestes negras passou por ela. Hermione observou enquanto se afastava; não era um de seus colegas. Bruxos da DI não costumavam usar vestes com capuz e que iam até o chão para trabalhar. Ela olhou pra trás em direção à confusão que a interrompera. Vinha da direita e teve a impressão de ouvir vozes familiares.

De repente o corredor mudou e ela estava muito mais próxima da briga. As luzes vindas das varinhas ricocheteavam nas paredes produziam grandes sombras. Depois de um momento de hesitação correu na direção do som, ignorando suas ordens atuais de ir para a Estação 13 em caso de emergência.

Ela deu a volta em uma esquina que finalizava um grande corredor e sem aviso entrou no lugar aberto cheio de caos. Parecia o centro de treinamento, mas não tinha certeza. Num flash, viu tudo. Dezenas de agentes, seus uniformes negros todos bagunçados, estavam ajoelhados subjugados no chão, em um canto e vigiados por uma figura ameaçadora. Vestes negras passavam aqui e ali lutando contra agentes que ainda estavam de pé. Um homem alto estava mais à frente, dando ordens.

Enquanto olhava, mais bruxos do Círculo (pois não podiam ser outra coisa) arrastavam agentes que lutavam dos corredores. Sua mente disparou. Como se infiltraram tão rápido? Deviam ter alguém lá dentro. Conseguiram bolhas para ajudá-los a localizar pessoas chave.

O prédio tremeu como se tivesse acontecido uma explosão e todas tochas se apagaram. As chamas de emergência ganharam vida perto do teto. Muito surpresa pra se mexer, Hermione foi pega por trás e rudemente jogada pelo cômodo. Ela se sentiu bater contra os agentes reunidos como uma bola de boliche que bate contra os pinos e antes de poder se recompor estava sendo forçada sobre os joelhos e algemada. Levantou os olhos a tempo de ver uma mulher em vestes negras avançar e jogar alguma coisa aos pés do líder... Um suspiro de surpresa se espalhou quando viram o corpo sangrento de Argo. –A líder deles – a mulher disse.

O homem alto se virou pro grupo de bruxos e ela viu com um horror crescente que era Lúcio Malfoy. Imediatamente sua mente se encheu de ódio ao perceber que Draco devia tê-lo colocado lá dentro. Maldito Malfoy, eu devia saber, pensou. Ele nos enganou com aquele grande espetáculo sobre recuperação.

Hermione olhou em volta para o semi-círculo de agentes, todos desarmados e muitos seriamente machucados. Conseguiu ver rapidamente os cabelos espetados de Napoleon do outro lado do grupo... Ele a olhava intensamente. –Onde está Potter? – Malfoy perguntou a um bruxo a seu lado.

-Desaparecido. Mas achamos o lobisomem. Ele morreu bem.

Hermione engasgou com um soluço ao pensar em Lupin, seu querido amigo e mentor, tão sinistramente executado. Ela podia ver uma sensação familiar nos rostos dos agentes perto dela. Desviou os olhos enquanto o olhar de Malfoy passava, sem querer ser reconhecida. Se eles encontrassem Harry poderiam usá-la contra ele.

Malfoy encarou o grupo. –Quem é o oficial superior aqui? – Hermione olhou em volta. Não viu nenhum chefe das divisões presentes. Provavelmente foram os primeiros caçados... Sua mente se afastou da idéia de Harry sendo perseguido e morto. Pense, Hermione, disse a si mesma... Mas parecia completamente sem saída. Estavam em menor número a pelo menos três pra um. Pânico se espalhava e impregnava nos cantos de sua mente, mas ela estava no modo de reação. Aconteceu tão rápido, como isso era possível?

-Acho que sou eu, cara – disse Napoleon.

-E seu nome, senhor?

-Não precisa saber. Sou tenente e vice chefe da CIOS.

Os lábios de Malfoy formaram um sorriso irônico. –Então. Você é o braço direito do ilustre sr. Potter, não é? Que ótimo. – ele avançou e puxou Napoleon de pé. –Onde poderemos encontrar seu chefe? Ele nos despistou muito eficientemente.

-O que te faz achar que eu sei?

-Você sabe de algo.

-Desculpe, cara. Vai ter que me matar.

Malfoy deu os ombros. –Certo – então, casualmente como se estivesse esmagando uma mosca, ele puxou uma espada e decepou a cabeça de Napoleon. Ela rolou pelo chão e seu corpo despencou, sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força e apertou os lábios com força pra bloquear o grito que emergiu de sua garganta como um ser vivo. Ah, Deus, Napoleon. Ah não, não, não, seu cérebro repetia.

-Lúcio! – uma voz chamou do outro lado da sala. Todos viraram a tempo de ver um grupo de bruxos do círculo entrando... Arrastando Harry entre eles. Os outros começaram a bater palmas e dar parabéns. Harry parecia furioso e um pouco constrangido. Sua expressão ficou mais tensa quando a viu de joelhos no chão.

-Ah, Potter. Que bom te ver aqui.

-O prazer é todo seu, Lúcio.

-Fico feliz em te informar que tenho toda intenção de te matar, entretanto, tenho que matar alguns de seus agentes primeiro, pra você poder assistir. O problema que enfrento agora é como escolher quais? – virou e olhou para o grupo, andando diante deles como um sargento de treinamento. Hermione olhou para o chão quando ele passou, rezando que ele... Mas ele parou logo depois de passar e voltou. Ajoelhou-se no chão diante dela e puxou sua cabeça pra cima. Pequenos risos viram de sua garganta. -Cada vez melhor – ele a puxou pra que ficasse de pé. –Srta. Granger, estamos honrados de ter em nosso meio alguém com a tríplice coroa de Hogwarts. Ouso dizer que é uma _trainee _aqui, estou certo? – olhou pra Harry. –Quanta dor te daria, Potter, me ver torturar esta mulher? Ou talvez eu devesse brincar com ela primeiro. Como isso seria, hã? – Harry estava sem fala. –Intrigante. Não, espere. Entediante. Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Ele virou Hermione para que ficasse de frente para os agentes. –Alguns desses agentes vão morrer, srta. Granger.

-Dra. Granger – ela rosnou.

-Muito bem. Alguns vão morrer, Dra. Granger. Quantos, eu acho, vai depender de você. Sua lendária inteligência vai determinar seus destinos – virou para seus bruxos. –Que tal um pequeno desafio, camaradas? – eles aplaudiram. –Então vamos ver se sua reputação representa a realidade de fato – ele deu um passo para trás, deixando-a sozinha no meio da sala. Graças a Deus ela não podia ver o rosto de Harry. Isso seria distração demais. –Vou fazer uma pergunta qualquer. Se responder corretamente, um agente poderá viver e vir conosco como prisioneiro. Se responder incorretamente, um morrerá. De acordo?

Ela aquiesceu, apesar de duvidar que Lúcio fosse de fato seguir essas regras ridículas... Entretanto, ele tinha um estranho senso de honra com esse tipo de coisa. Ser um prisioneiro do Círculo certamente não seria nenhum piquenique, mas era melhor do que estar morto. E mesmo assim, ela tinha outras idéias.

-Podemos começar então? Certo. Primeira pergunta: qual a cor de minha cueca?

O sangue de Hermione esfriou. Como ela poderia saber? –Branca?

-Errado. São pretas. Achei que pudesse prever isso. – ele avançou e antes mesmo que pudesse ver o que estava fazendo, outra cabeça rolava pelo chão. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou não ficar olhando. –Segunda pergunta. Esse amigo, aqui. Qual o nome dele?

-Nigel.

-Errado. É Roland. – outra cabeça rolando. Ele apenas iria continuar a fazer perguntas que ela não poderia saber a resposta. Nunca devia ter concordado com isso, pensou... Não que tivesse muitas outras opções. –Terceira pergunta. Quantos garotos havia no meu dormitório em Hogwarts?

-Quatro. – O pânico estava achando um lugar confortável em seu estômago. Ela estava matando agentes a cada pergunta errada.

-Desculpe, três. – _Chop_.

-Pergunta número...

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela interrogou.

Lúcio parou, surpreso. –Acho que posso permitir isso. – ele se aproximou. –E qual é?

Ela sorriu pra ele e levantou as mãos diante dela, livre das algemas que ela acabara de tirar. –Pode voar? – o queixo dele caiu, mas antes que pudesse reagir, ela tinha a varinha apontada pra ele. –Vingardium Leviosa! –gritou, e nada aconteceu.

Lúcio ficou parado lá, sorrindo. Hermione, completamente chocada, tentou novamente e teve um resultado similar.

-Muito bom, Dra. Granger – ele disse. Mas não era sua voz. Essa voz era de... Uma mulher americana.

Lúcio de repente derreteu como se fosse feito de cera. Os olhos de Hermione saltaram das órbitas quando toda sala derreteu. Os agentes, o sangue, os bruxos do círculo... Em segundos tudo desapareceu.

Hermione ficou olhando pra Argo, muito viva e bem, em pé ali onde logo antes Lúcio estava. Ela ficou de queixo caído olhando o centro de treinamento, parecendo muito normal e nem um pouco sob ataque. –Ah, maldição – ela respirou. –Foi um teste, então?

O alívio da irrealidade de tudo aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-la de cabeça leve. Sentiu mãos fortes guiando-a até um banco e depois a voz de Harry a seu lado, seus braços em volta dela enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. –O último teste. De verdade, dessa vez.

Ela olhou pra ele, abençoadamente inteiro e depois pra Napoleon, completo com a cabeça. Ela esticou o braço e segurou sua mão. –Ah, graças a Deus. –disse.

Lupin se abaixou diante dela. –Cada agente novo deve passar pelo que chamamos "teste psicológico" no qual os fazemos enfrentar seu pior medo e depois... bem, vemos o que eles fazem. No seu caso, te forçamos a enfrentar uma situação onde não sabia as respostas quando era muito importante. – ele sorriu pra ela. –Como nos saímos em descobrir seu medo?

Ela deu uma risada aliviada. –Ah, na mosca.

-Bem, devo dizer que você não poderia ter se saído melhor. Manteve a cabeça no lugar numa situação horrivelmente estressante e conseguiu fazer uma surpresa que ninguém previu. Como conseguiu uma varinha aqui dentro?

-Bem, no evento de um código verde, todos agentes devem colocar suas varinhas num coldre escondido. Procedimento de Operação Padrão, seção 3.4, parágrafo 2. - Ela levantou um pouco a camisa para que pudessem ver o fino suporte de nylon debaixo de sua roupa. –E.. Bem, uma chave-mestra é algo que a gente não deve esquecer em casa, certo? – ela apontou pro pequeno espaço em sua varinha onde podia colocar uma pequena chave mestra. –Eu consegui colocar Lúcio na minha frente, bem como a maioria de seus bruxos, porque eles queriam ver minha expressão. Então abri a fechadura da algema. Fácil.

Os outros se olhavam impressionados. –Eu diria que ela passou. – Argo disse.

-Ah, sim. Fogos de artifício estão estourando por todos lados. – Napoleon completou.

Argo ficou em frente a ela. –Por favor, levante, Dra. Granger. – ela assim o fez. –Hermione Granger, é meu prazer te informar que passou em todos exames finais e satisfez todos requisitos pra ser admitida na Divisão. Assim eu te concedo a patente de Tenente nas Forças Executoras da Federação, imediatamente efetiva e te confiro o status agente em tempo integral da Divisão de Inteligência. Bem vinda ao time – apertou a mão de Hermione. –Claro, a cerimônia oficial de formatura será semana que vem, mas é uma oficial a partir de agora. Parabéns.

Hermione sorriu. –Obrigada Argo – ela balançava sua mão pra cima e pra baixo com vigor. –Muito obrigada!

-Por nada – Argo sorriu de volta, se divertindo, e puxou a mão com certa dificuldade. Ela virou e saiu do recinto, deixando os outros para celebrar.

* * *

Harry parou o carro de Hermione e desligou a chave. Pegou a mochila dela do banco de trás e deu a volta no lado do passageiro onde Hermione estava sentada e dormindo. Ele se inclinou e passou um braço em volta da cintura dela. –Vem cá, amor, estamos em casa. – sonolenta, ela saiu do carro, se apoiando contra ele.

-Tão cansada...

-Pode andar?

-Ah, claro...

Ele olhou pra ela, se arrastando e com a maior parte do peso apoiada no braço dele. –Bem, você não vai. –murmurou. Jogou a mochila por cima do ombro, se curvou e a carregou. Ela relaxou imediatamente contra o ombro dele, os dois braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Justino abriu a porta enquanto Harry se aproximava. Todos estavam reunidos no vestíbulo... Eles deviam estar esperando, Harry pensou. –Bem? Como foi? – Justino sussurrou.

-Minha nossa – Laura disse, avançando e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Hermione. –Ela está parecendo um inferno.

-Bem, ela passou por um inferno. Mas ela passou, sem problema. Só vou levá-la lá pra cima – ele tirou a mochila do ombro e Jorge a pegou, levou-a até a base das escadas. Antes de chegar até o primeiro degrau, levitou um pouco do chão e saiu flutuando suavemente, levando uma Hermione exausta em seus braços. Laura seguia de uma forma mais convencional.

Jorge entregou a mochila dela pra Justino. –Aqui, desfaça essa mala e coloque as roupas na máquina.

-O que você vai fazer?

-O que sempre faço. Cozinhar um grande jantar pra quando ela acordar.

* * *

Harry deitou Hermione na cama e tirou seus sapatos enquanto Laura pegava uma camisola do armário. Hermione estava mole como uma boneca de pano enquanto Harry a sentava e tirava suas roupas sujas e suadas. Laura colocou a camisola por cima de sua cabeça e puxou as cobertas pra cima dela. –Ela vai se sentir nojenta quando acordar – ela comentou. –Acha que devemos fazê-la tomar um banho?

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Pelo que me lembro dessa experiência, devemos deixá-la dormir por um tempo muito longo.

Laura olhou pra ele do outro lado da cama. –Ela fez isso por você, não foi?

Ele fez que sim, prendendo as cobertas em volta dela. Ela imediatamente se curvou ao redor do travesseiro e virou de lado. Harry tirou uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela e sentou ao lado dela na cama. –Sim, ela fez sim, só que não sabia porque eu estava tão cansado e abatido. Abençoada seja, não fez nenhuma pergunta. Me colocou na cama e puxou minhas cobertas e quando acordei ela estava lá com um chá e comida e suas palavras gentis e seu rosto doce... – ele divagou, com um suspiro. –Por Deus, acho que estava cego, surdo e colossalmente estúpido.

Laura sorriu. –Nós humanos somos um bando de babacas. Queremos o que não podemos ter, sentimos falta do que está bem embaixo no nosso nariz e compramos sapato plataforma por impulso, mesmo sabendo que nunca vamos usá-lo mais de uma vez.

Harry concordou, sorrindo e depois olhou pro rosto de Laura. –Acho que nunca te agradeci, Laura... Por ter sido amiga dela durante... Bem, você sabe.

-Não é necessário. Não fiz por você, sabe. Na verdade, muitos dias eu te amaldiçoei por ver o que isso estava fazendo com ela todo dia. Ela é minha amiga, provavelmente a melhor que já tive. Ela me viu em noites de depressão suficiente quando sinto saudades de Sorry, só estava equilibrando um pouco a balança.

Harry levantou. –Bem, é melhor deixá-la dormir. – ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione pra depois seguir Laura pra fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

-Então... Ela se saiu bem nos testes? – Laura perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas.

Harry sorriu. –Ela foi esplendida. Ainda não sabe disso, mas vai se formar como primeira da turma.

-Olha só você. Tão orgulhoso.

Ele corou um pouco. –Acho que estou.

Eles desceram as escadas e então começaram o procedimento de irritar Jorge no fogão, provando a comida e brincando com os ingredientes. Os quatro (presentes e acordados) moradores da casa finalmente se reuniram pra fazer uma refeição improvisada, que consistia de pão caseiro feito por Jorge e vários tipos de recheio para sanduíches.

Durante a noite, cada um foi pra seu lado. Harry queria adiantar um trabalho que vinha negligenciando, mas não conseguia concentrar. Finalmente desistiu e subiu as escadas até o Cloister, onde a encontrou dormindo profundamente de lado, na mesma posição que a deixara.

Harry tirou os sapatos e deitou atrás dela por cima das cobertas. Passou o braço por ela e a puxou mais pra perto, agradecendo silenciosamente ela ter saído dos exames ilesa. Ficou deitado e sentiu o peito dela se expandir sob seu braço enquanto ela respirava profunda e regularmente até que também caiu no sono.

* * *

A primeira vez que Hermione acordou, não foi por opção. Ao invés disso, foi tirada de um sono profundo por rápidos movimentos atrás dela.

Sentou, olhando a sua volta, desorientada. Harry estava deitado atrás dela com um braço sobre sua cintura, mas não dormia pacificamente. Ele se revirava e contorcia, a cabeça indo de um lado para o outro. Murmurava alguma coisa que ela não conseguia entender.

-Harry – sussurrou, balançando seus ombros. –Querido, acorde. Harry!

Ele não respondeu, mas seus movimentos ficaram mais agitados. –Hun... mmff – não conseguia entender. –Termina... – ela se inclinou mais perto, tentando escutar o que ele dizia. –Nunca termina. – ele murmurou. –Termina... mmph... Nunca termina... nunca termina! – ele gritou de repente, impulsionando o corpo quase até sentar. Hermione deu um pulo pra trás, assustada. Ele não acordou, voltou a deitar e parecia relaxar num sono mais tranqüilo.

Hermione respirou aliviada e intrigada. Harry geralmente dormia quieto e raramente tinha pesadelos barulhentos... E o que ele disse parecia meio assustador. Dava-lhe arrepios, pra falar a verdade. Ela esperou, mas ele não se mexeu de novo. Ela sentiu o sono tomando conta de si novamente e então se forçou a relaxar e se encaixar entre os travesseiros e cobertas. Se aninhou mais perto de Harry, se sentindo protetora de repente, e passaram vários minutos antes que conseguisse dormir novamente.

* * *

**  
NA.: **Eu adoro esse capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado também!

_LiLa GraNgeR_: Realmente... espero que Lori termine Hero antes que eu termine aqui. Até hoje só mandei um e-mail pra ela, justamente pedindo pra traduzir. Mas ela tem um grupo no yahoo e que eu saiba o capítulo 13 tá pra sair (já tem um tempo que tá num vai-não-vai). _Sweet Lie _aqui está o capítulo 5... Concordo que Napoleon contar a Harry é totalmente surpreendente. E Harry de fato sofre um monte por não saber onde esteve esse tempo! _mione03_ Obrigada pelo elogio quanto a tradução (garanto que não podia vir em melhor hora)! Acho que como leio muitas fics dá pra achar algumas boas...que realmente valem a pena traduzir. Falando da fic... Harry com Napoleon têm uma relação bem interessante e dinâmica durante toda a fic. Esse diálogo deles é bem legal mesmo. _Bruna Granger Potter_ essa confissão de Napoleon fez sucesso mesmo! rs. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que tenha valido a espera. _Pink Potter _Não, por alguma razão desconhecida não falo com a Lori... Mas como disse, lá no grupo dela ela dá notícias e da última vez que olhei o capítulo "tava pra sair", mas já tem um tempo que tá nessa. Eu tenho o e-mail dela sim (essa semana eu te mando, vou procurar aqui), mas se quiser procurar mais, ela tem um livejournal, com nome de usuário "madlorivoldemort". Se quiser o link certinho, depois te passo! _Mari Gracita_: Bom... Não resolvi meu problema, mas isso não atrapalhou a atualização. Atrasei um pouco, mas foi por questão de tempo mesmo. _Granger _huahuauha.. É... Ele não é de se jogar fora!_Cillian Gyllenhaal_ que bom que você gostou! A Lori realmente escreve muito bem e desperta a curiosidade de qualquer um! E bem-vindo ao time dos H/H! _Carlos Bert _Olá! Acho que você passou pra lembrar da atualização hoje, né? rs Demorou pq foi um fim de semana ocupado... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

É isso! Próxima atualização... Teoricamente seria no dia 20, mas... Nesse fim de semana vou estar MUITO ocupada. E pra completar, o capítulo 6 ainda não está todo traduzido. Então dessa vez não vou deixar data certa, mas vou fazer de tudo pra atualizar antes do dia 25. Ok? Beijos!


	6. Simpatia pelo Demônio

**Harry Potter e o Show que nunca termina**  
**Capítulo 6: Simpatia pelo demônio**

_Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name.  
- The Rolling Stones_

* * *

Hermione estendeu uma perna no ar e depois a outra, sentindo os músculos se estirarem. Afundou mais na grande banheira de água cheia de sabão, sorrindo de satisfação. O sol entrava no banheiro pelas janelas do lado da banheira e ela se sentia mil quilos mais leve.

-Hermione? – veio a voz de Harry.

-Aqui! - respondeu.

Ele abriu a porta, sorrindo e trazendo um grande copo de suco de laranja. –Ei, você acordou! Estava começando a me perguntar se a cama seria sua nova parceira pro resto da vida.

-Ohh, suco – ela pegou o copo e esvaziou até a metade só com um gole. Harry sabia muito bem que Hermione tinha um tipo de fetiche por suco de laranja. Nenhuma manhã estava completa sem vários copos. –Obrigada.

Ele sentou na beirada da banheira e passou os dedos pela água. –Como está se sentindo?

Ela sorriu pra ele. –Ah, muito melhor. Ainda um pouco dolorida. Uma ducha não consegue tirar a tensão de cinco dias de luta.

-Posso consertar isso.

-O que? Vai entrar aqui comigo? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

-Tentador, mas não. Você vai sair. – ele levantou e segurou a mão dela, ajudando-a a levantar na banheira. Ela saiu e ficou sobre o tapete, pingando.

-Certo, e agora o que? Estou completamente nua e molhada. Ei, tire esse sorriso do rosto.

Ele pegou uma toalha do suporte. –Desculpe. Só tive um flashback de quando eu tinha quinze anos. – ele a envolveu com a toalha. –Se seque e venha pro quarto.

-Você está cheio de surpresa hoje – ela esfregou o corpo com a toalha fofa, um sorriso maroto no rosto. –E eu posso completar dizendo que está muito bonito pra mim, depois de cinco dias somente com minha bolha me acompanhando.

-Você sempre está bonita pra mim. Sem falar que está usando minha roupa favorita.

Ela riu e voltou para o quarto, se secando e se perguntando o que Harry tinha reservado pra ela.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, nada parecia diferente. Harry estava de pé ao lado da cama, sorrindo. –Se deite de bruços –disse. –deixe sua cabeça pra fora da cama.

Dando os ombros, ela fez como ele pediu. Sentiu a cama baixar quando Harry subiu também. Estava esperando algo que nunca poderia contar a seus netos, mas ao invés disso, ele apenas colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e começou a esfregar. –Ohh – ela expirou. Pelos seus ombros, descendo por seus braços, em suas costas. A tensão e a dor persistentes se derreteram. As mãos dele estavam quentes e suaves sobre sua pele nua. –Minha nossa... Onde aprendeu a fazer e isso e por que nunca fez antes?

Ele riu. –Na verdade, nunca tentei isso antes. Achei que você fosse gostar.

-Bem, você tem o dom. – ele desceu para os lados da perna dela. –Diga, sr. Das mãos mágicas... Quer casar comigo?

-Hummm. Ok.

-Mas só se me prometer infinitas massagens. Na saúde e na doença e com massagens ilimitadas.

-E o que recebo em troca? – ela podia sentir o sorriso na voz dele.

-Todo o sexo que você quiser. Eu não ligo. Posições estranhas, chicotes e correntes... Contanto que as massagens continuem, você pode ficar tão pervertido quanto quiser. – sua voz estava meio abafada pelas cobertas.

-Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso. Sabe que não sou pervertido.

-Que tal meu amor imortal enquanto nós dois vivermos?

-Parece justo.

-Claro que você já tinha isso antes. Mas vou te contar, as massagens ajudam muito a continuar valendo. Hummmmm... – ela ronronou quando Harry passou pela parte mais baixa de suas costas. –Não me diga que ainda está vestido.

-Hum, sim eu estou.

-Se não vamos fazer sexo totalmente selvagem ou pelo menos fazer um amor suave tipo Sarah MacLachlan no fim disso, vou ficar muito desapontada com você.

-Cara, não se ouve _isso_ todo dia.

Ela rolou e olhou pra ele, piscando várias vezes. –Hora de massagear a frente?

Ele riu. Você está se sentindo meio agressiva hoje, não é? Com que tipo de mulher eu acabei me envolvendo?

-O tipo que passou quase uma semana no inferno e passou por ele fantasiando sobre um sexy encontro na cama com seu companheiro lindo e gostoso.

-E que companheiro seria esse? Lindo e gostoso eu não sou.

Ela sentou e o segurou pela camisa. –Você é pra mim, então cala boca. – se inclinou pra frente e o beijou. –Estou sentada nua em uma cama e você está discutindo semântica? Verificação de pulso, por favor. – ela esticou o lábio inferior e piscou pra ele. –Você não me acha mais atraente? Hein? Aquele incidente com a perna quebrada te esfriou?

Ele sorriu e subiu na cama, tirando a camisa por cima da cabeça. –Vamos descobrir.

* * *

_Alguns dias depois..._

* * *

Hermione colocou seu caderno sobre a mesa e sentou ao lado de Sirius. –Onde está Harry? – ele lhe perguntou.

-Vai chegar daqui a pouco – ela abriu seu caderno de anotações e olhou em volta da mesa. –Estão todos aqui? Napoleon? Remo? – toda semana, o grupo informal que investigava o desaparecimento de Harry se encontrava para informar uns aos outros e trocar anotações.

-Todos estão aqui exceto Harry.

-Ótimo– todos olharam pra Hermione. –Porque tenho algo a dizer e não quero que ele ouça. – ela respirou fundo. –Há algumas noites, Harry vem tendo esses... Pesadelos.

-Que tipo de pesadelos?

-Eu não sei. Ele não os lembra e eu não quero que ele lembre. Ele... ele fala dormindo. Às vezes grita. É bem perturbador.

-Imagino – Lupin disse. –O que ele diz?

-Essa é a parte estranha. Sempre diz a mesma coisa. Apenas repete "nunca termina" várias e várias vezes. Ele resmunga isso, grita isso e uma vez ele estava quase cantando isso.

-"Nunca termina" – Sirius disse, testando as palavras em sua boca. –O que nunca termina?

Hermione deu os ombros. –Eu não sei. Isso é tudo que ele diz.

-Bem assustador, não é? – Napoleon disse.

-Sim. Eu quase contei a ele sobre isso, mas algo me impediu. Eu só... Não quero perturbá-lo. E também, de certa forma, não quero impedir os sonhos. Ele pode dizer algo mais informativo, e se ele ficar preocupado com isso, pode não ter os mesmos pesadelos.

-Pode ser um sonho aleatório que não tenha a ver com nada – Lupin disse.

-Não acho. É a forma como ele diz, como se fosse caso de vida ou morte. E ele nunca foi de ter pesadelos antes de desaparecer.

-Mas ele voltou já faz um tempo. E acabou de começar a ter esses pesadelos, certo? Quem pode dizer que não é outra coisa que os estão causando?

-Nada, mas eu apenas _sei_ que é importante. Tenho um instinto sobre isso.

-Bem, no momento seus instintos são melhores do que a falta de informação que temos, então vamos nos basear nele. –Remo disse. –Tente ficar mais atenta às atividades dele dormindo, Hermione.

-Remo, ele dorme ao meu lado. Não vou perder nada importante, acredite.

A porta se abriu e Harry entrou. –Boa tarde a todos. Desculpe o atraso. Perdi alguma coisa?

Os outros trocaram olhares. –Não – Napoleon disse. –Só conversa fiada;

-Certo, vamos começar então.

* * *

Hermione se inclinou pra frente e limpou o espelho com uma toalha úmida, balançando a porta em sua moldura para limpar o vapor quente do ar. Estava ficando atrasada e queria estar no horário pra isso, mas o espelho ficava embaçando e isso a estava irritando além de ser improdutivo.

Com o cabelo preso num estilo que ela esperava que fosse regular e ao mesmo tempo realçador, entrou no quarto só de calcinha pra terminar de se arrumar. Harry estava em pé ao lado da cama e olhando o novíssimo uniforme da DI dela, que havia sido entregue durante a tarde, a tempo da cerimônia de graduação desta noite. Ele já estava vestido com seu uniforme, o mesmo que ela o vira usar na auditoria e algumas atividades da DI. –O que foi? – ela perguntou, olhando o rosto dele, que tinha uma expressão muito estranha.

-Ah, nada. Eu quase não consigo acreditar. – ele balançou a cabeça. –Um dia, estávamos comprando sapos de chocolate no expresso de Hogwarts e agora aqui estamos... Espiões.

Ela riu. –Agentes da Inteligência, querido. –pegou o uniforme. –Temos outros uniformes além desse?

-Existem três uniformes padrões. Esse e o que eu estou usando são pretos padrões, adequados para usar no dia a dia ou atividades da divisão, como a graduação. Temos também o uniforme de campo, que são mais práticos. Eles vêem com uma capa maravilhosa, tem bolsos encantados. E temos os uniformes de gala. Muito mais pomposos.

-Pra que servem?

-Ah, jantares oficiais da Federação, esse tipo de coisa. – ele rodou as insígnias de patente dela na palma da mão. –Pensei em usar o meu pro casamento.

-Ah, sim! Maravilha – riu pra ele. –Eu vou desmaiar no caminho até o altar – ela ajeitou a jaqueta e virou pro espelho. –Pronto. Como estou?

Harry suspirou. O uniforme de tenente da DI era todo preto, como os outros. As calças eram justas e desapareciam em botas na altura do joelho, engraxada até ficarem espelhadas. A jaqueta curta era na altura do quadril e desenhada com um colarinho no etilo Nero e botões escondidos. No lugar da longa capa roxa que vinha com o uniforme de Harry, Hermione tinha uma faixa da mesma cor que passava por cima do peito. –Está maravilhosa. – levantou as insígnias de patente. –Posso?

Como resposta, ela se aproximou e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Harry colocou as duas pequenas barras da insígnia em cada lado do colarinho e depois colocou as barras dos ombros da jaqueta. Ele alisou o tecido dos braços, fungando um pouco. Ela esticou a mão e passou pela bochecha dele. –Ei. Ainda sou sua garota.

Ele sorriu. –Eu sei.

* * *

Hermione foi direto para o bar, com sede depois de ficar a cerimônia inteira embaixo de tochas quentes. –Screwdriver –disse pro barman. –Sem a vodka. – ele riu e colocou suco de laranja para ela. –Obrigada – ela esvaziou o copo e o colocou no bar, dando um suspiro. Olhou em volta, aliviada de ter terminado.

A recepção pós-cerimônia estava acontecendo no ministério, em um dos salões de festa de tamanho médio. Uma pequena banda de jazz tocava e mesas estavam alinhadas nas paredes, recheadas de salgadinhos e docinhos. O brasão da Federação estava pendurado em uma das paredes, flanqueado pelos brasões do Ministério Britânico e do Corpo de Executores das Leis Mágicas. O salão estava cheio de uniformes escuros e de pessoas em roupas civis.

Napoleon se aproximou dela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. –Hei, ten.! – Ele disse. Hermione riu e o abraçou. –Parabéns! Acho que isso significa que você não tem mais que me chamar de "senhor".

-Quando foi que eu te chamei de "senhor"? –perguntou. –Você está bem diferente hoje – era estranho ver Napoleon usando roupas que não estavam rasgadas, pintadas ou decoradas com símbolos de bandas. O uniforme dele era idêntico ao de Hermione, já que agora tinham a mesma patente e para ocasião ele deixara o cabelo liso para trás, num violeta modesto que combinava com a capa. Ele tirara a maioria dos piercings, menos os brincos e o do nariz. –Quase não te reconheci. Sem todo aquele metal eu posso ver seu rosto de fato.

-Isso é bom ou ruim?

-Bom, eu acho. Você quase podia se passar por um oficial.

-Nossa, obrigado. Ah, aqui está Harry – ele deu um passo para trás para que Harry pudesse abraçá-la. –Ei, patrão.

Harry lhe deu um olhar frio. –Jones – voltou sua atenção para Hermione. –Bem, acabou.

-Graças a Deus – ela disse, sorrindo para ele e colocando um braço em volta de sua cintura. –Muita pompa e burocracia.

-É só uma formalidade. Esse pessoal da Federação adora suas formalidades. – ele seguiu o olhar dela até o outro lado do salão e viu Claire e Doug Granger acenando entusiasmados.

-Vou ver meus pais – ela disse. –Vem também?

-Não, tenho que falar com Napoleon um minuto. Vá na frente.

Hermione lhe beijou a bochecha e se apressou pro outro lado do salão. –Oi, mãe –disse abrindo os braços pra abraçar sua mãe e depois seu pai. –Estou tão feliz que tenham vindo.

-Ah, não perderíamos isso por nada, querida. Você parece tão importante em seu uniforme!

-Sim, muito oficial – Doug disse. –Mas não fica chato ter que usar a mesma cor todos os dias? – ele brincou, segurando o ombro da filha.

-Bem, na verdade não precisamos vestir isso todos os dias. – Hermione disse. –Só em algumas ocasiões.

Claire ficou séria, segurando as mãos de Hermione nas suas. –Agora, querida. Sei que essa é uma grande oportunidade pra você, mas, por favor, me prometa...

-Que vou tomar cuidado. Eu vou, mãe.

-É uma linha de trabalho tão perigosa e nós nos preocupamos...

-Eu sei, mãe. Eu não vou trabalhar nas coisas perigosas de verdade.

-Bem, nos preocupamos com Harry também.

Hermione sorriu. –Ele pode se cuidar sozinho.

-Só porque ele é especial, não quer dizer que seja invencível. Ele tem que tomar cuidado. Ele deve... deve... – ela parou no meio da frase, franzindo a testa quando olhou por cima do ombro de Hermione. –Minha nossa.

Hermione virou e viu um tumulto se formando perto da porta que se abria para o pátio. As pessoas iam naquela direção, trocando palavras e olhares confusos.

Alguém chamou por ela. –Hermione! Venha rápido!

Hermione correu na direção da porta e abriu caminho pela multidão até chegar no pátio; seu queixo caiu com o que viu ali.

Harry estava sendo fisicamente puxado de cima de Napoleon por Argo e Henry Ubingado. Ele tentava lutar pra se libertar. Napoleon estava sentado no chão olhando pra ele com uma expressão de choque e confusão, uma mão na boca que sangrava. Harry gritava pra ele, uma expressão estranha no rosto enquanto xingava Napoleon de coisas horrorosas.

Hermione se apressou para frente, chocada. Pegou o braço de Harry e o puxou para trás. –Harry, pare! Harry! – gritou para ele.

Isso pareceu trazê-lo de volta. Ele relaxou e parou de lutar contra Argo e Henry. Olhou pra ela, a boca abrindo e fechado. –Hermione... Eu... – olhou em sua volta, para Henry e outros que não tinha certeza se sabia quem eram.

-Harry, o que em nome de Deus está fazendo?

Ele balançou a cabeça; -Não sei. – Uma expressão de terror passou por seu rosto quando passou por ela até o lugar onde Napoleon estava. Ficou tenso pro caso de um novo ataque, mas Harry levantou as mãos num gesto de trégua. –Napoleon, eu lamento. Não sei o que me deu.

Hermione se juntou a ele. –O que aconteceu aqui? Napoleon?

Ele deu de ombros. –Eu não sei! Estávamos conversando sobre a reunião de semana que vem e eu disse algo sobre como ele devia estar orgulhoso de você e quando eu vi, ele estava em cima de mim. – Ele olhou pra Harry. –O que eu disse?

-Nada – Harry disse. –Você não disse nada. – ele balançou a cabeça, sua expressão vazia e confusa. –Desculpe, Jones. Não estou em mim hoje.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Já apanhei mais. Sem grilo. Todo mundo fica meio pirado vez em quando. –sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry. –E se não piramos, talvez devêssemos.

Harry concordou devagar e olhou pra Hermione. Ela virou para Argo. –Vamos pra casa. Minhas desculpas.

-Sim, leve-o pra casa – Argo respondeu seca. –Harry, você vai ver Sukesh amanhã pela manhã.

-Argo...

-É uma ordem, Major.

-Ele irá – Hermione disse, segurando sua mão. –Napoleon, diga tchau a meus pais por mim. – ela e Harry saíram do salão deixando uma multidão confusa atrás deles.

* * *

Eles entraram no saguão de entrada de casa, em silêncio e desconfortáveis. Hermione pendurou a capa. –Vou subir. Você vem?

-Num minuto. Vou pegar um chá pra gente.

-Ok – ela sorriu pra ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Ele a olhou subindo as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Laura estava na mesa comendo um sanduíche. –Hei, Harry! – tinha um pouco de água quente na chaleira então ele apenas pegou duas xícaras e os pacotinhos de chá. –Como foi a cerimônia? – ele não disse nada, apenas despejou a água quente. –Harry?

Ele pegou as xícaras e virou para porta. Olhou para Laura, a expressão vazia. –Sai fora – disse calmamente, e saiu da cozinha. Laura ficou sentada na mesa o olhando ir, o queixo caído de choque.

* * *

Ela estava tentando não pensar no que aconteceu enquanto vestia sua camisola. Harry não era uma pessoa violenta e nunca puxava uma briga. O que Napoleon teria dito?

Ele entrou carregando duas xícaras. –Chá –disse.

Ela pegou uma das xícaras. –Obrigada – ela bebericou, assoprando a superfície quente. –Laura ainda está acordada?

-Não a vi –sentou no peitoril, se inclinando pra trás de modo que se apoiasse contra a janela. –Bem, vamos falar sobre isso?

Ela sentou na cama de frente pra ele. –Por que fez aquilo, Harry?

-Eu não sei –levantou os olhos. –Não, talvez eu saiba. –colocou a xícara num apoio. –Ele está apaixonado por você, sabe.

Ela abaixou o olhar para sua xícara, um dedo alisando as bordas. –É, eu sei.

-E você o beijou – ela olhou rápido pra ele. –Li no seu diário.

Ela balançou a cabeça que sim. –Sim, eu o beijei. Mas também deve ter lido o porquê de eu ter feito aquilo. –suspirou. –Estava num lugar muito ruim, Harry. Você estava sumido. Era como se tivesse desaparecido sem deixar nenhum traço. Estava começando a acreditar que nunca te veria de novo. Todo dia, tudo o que conseguia pensar era como éramos felizes e quanto tempo perdemos insistindo que éramos amigos e então, quando estávamos nos acostumando a nos amarmos você se foi. Tentei te procurar. Tentei ter esperanças, tentei pensar positivo. Tentei rezar e ainda assim... Você estava sumido... Pensei que talvez se te irritasse você voltaria e gritaria comigo. Então o beijei. – ela levantou e sentou ao lado dele. –Harry, Napoleon é meu amigo. Me ajudou a atravessar aqueles meses que você estava longe. Ele é meu _único_ amigo. Sei que sente algo por mim. Não posso mudar isso.

Ele fungou. –Talvez você possa. Tem mesmo que ser tão maravilhosa o tempo todo?

Ela sorriu e virou o rosto dele pra direção do dela. –Por favor, não me diga que está pensando em ter ataques ciumentos por causa de Napoleon Jones.

-Bem...

-Pare bem aí – ela levantou e subiu nas pernas dele, de modo que ficou sentada em seu colo, de frente pra ele; colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e o fez olhar pra ela. –Harry, eu te amo. E te amo completa, insana e apaixonadamente. Entendeu? Posso falar com mais clareza? Não há mais ninguém. Nunca vai haver mais ninguém. Nem Napoleon, nem ninguém. Certo? – ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça que sim, corando um pouco. –Certo. Agora, acho um pouco mais que preocupante que você esteja batendo em rivais conhecidos.

-Não sei o que aconteceu. Eu meio que... Descontrolei, acho. Estava me sentindo meio desligado hoje. Ansioso. Não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum com a investigação e estou preocupado que a gente nunca descubra o que aconteceu comigo.

-Vamos descobrir. – ela o abraçou. – E mesmo que a gente não descubra, bem, vamos lidar com isso,

Ele a encarou. –Posso lidar com muita coisa com você ao meu lado. Apenas prometa não quebrar minha perna de novo.

* * *

-Quer um pouco de sopa, querida? – Laura disse do lado do fogão.

-Claro – Hermione estava sentada á mesa com um sanduíche e um livro. Era sábado e a casa estava estranhamente vazia. Jorge estava numa reunião com alguns clientes, Cho estava no campo de treinamento, Justino estava no escritório e Harry no Ministério num encontro com um comitê de Executores. Laura colocou um prato na frente de Hermione e sentou na frente dela.

-Harry foi ver o dr. Subramaniam?

-Sim, uns dias atrás. Sukesh me disse que não conseguiu encontrar nada errado com ele. Concordou comigo que era apenas _stress_, e provavelmente um resíduo de ciúmes de Napoleon. Ele prescreveu pra Harry um feitiço de relaxamento e um chá de ervas tranqüilizantes e o liberou do trabalho.

-Acho que você gosta de Napoleon. Mais do que admite.

Hermione suspirou. –Realmente gosto dele. Talvez um pouco mais do que admito. Mas francamente, ele é apenas um amigo. Não tenho nenhum sentimento romântico por ele e certamente não há razão pra Harry ter ciúmes. – disse firme.

-Irritante, não é?

-Sim! Quer dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer pra convencer o homem que ele me ganhou! Não importa quanto eu diga que o amo ele ainda parece duvidar disso.

-Homens. Não se pode viver com eles, não se pode atirar neles.

Hermione riu. –Só queria que eles pudessem acreditar na gente.

-Ele acredita. É nele que não acredita. Ele pode ser o Sr. Fabuloso por fora, mas por dentro ainda é o garotinho empurrado dentro de um armário embaixo das escadas e odiado por todos. - Laura limpou a boca e abaixou a colher. –Devo dizer que ele está meio... Instável ultimamente.

Hermione franziu a testa. –O que quer dizer?

-Ah, nada. É só que ele disse algumas... coisas... Pra mim que não parecia nada com ele. Mas nos últimos dias ele está normal e agradável como sempre.

-Está mesmo. O velho Harry de sempre. Eu não devia ser tão negativa, sei que ele acredita que eu o amo e que estou comprometida com ele, mas acho que as emoções não são sempre racionais.

-Amem, irmã.

* * *

Hermione bateu na porta da tranqüila casa bem ornamentada no subúrbio e esperou com um sorriso no rosto até que a porta foi aberta pela animada pessoa usando óculos. –Vovó! – ela disse.

-Ah, Hermione querida! Ah, que surpresa maravilhosa! – A vó gritou, saindo pra abraçar sua neta. –Entre, entre! – ela a incitou a entrar, toda sorrisos.

Hermione sempre foi muito próxima de sua avó, que ela particularmente achava a pessoa mais legal que existia. Lílian Graves sempre fora uma mulher pioneira. Trabalhara na linha de frente durante a Guerra Mundial e se recusara a voltar pra cozinha depois, organizando as mulheres em batalhas por direitos iguais. Tinha se divorciado de seu marido, o pai de Claire, quando ele se recusou completamente a mudar de pensamento e tinha começado seu próprio negócio, uma loja de doces onde Hermione passara muitas horas felizes durante a infância. Os pais de Hermione brincavam que a avó só estava tentando dar mais pacientes pra eles, mas avó adorava sua loja, que continuava ativa até hoje mesmo com seus novos donos. Ela era uma alegre senhora que usava cores berrantes e cachecóis floridos e sempre tinha muitos amigos em casa pra jogar maj-jonggh ou assistir novela. Colecionava memórias dos Beatles e jogos de chá e ainda cortava a própria grama aos 91 anos. Ela fora a única da família a ficar feliz ao descobrir que sua neta era uma bruxa.

-O que te traz aqui, querida – Vó perguntou, sentando ao lado de Hermione no divã, que na verdade era uma grande poltrona coberta com seda que Lilia comprara na Turquia em uma de suas muitas viagens para o exterior. –Não que eu esteja reclamando.

-Achei que você gostaria de ver os convites – Hermione disse. –Acabei de pegar.

-Ah, minha nossa, sim! Vamos ver! – Hermione abriu a grande sacola que carregava, que continha mais ou menos uma dúzia de pequenas caixas cheias dos convites para o casamento impressos. –Ohhh, muito bom. Elegante e cheio de classe. Agora deixa eu ver – ela pegou um leu as inscrições.

Hermione Jane Granger & Harry James Potter  
requisitam a honra de sua presença  
na celebração de seu matrimônio  
Sábado, quinze de novembro de 2008  
às duas horas da tarde

Cerimônia e recepção serão realizadas na  
Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts  
Aberdeen, Escócia

Confirmações até primeiro de outubro

-Ah, é adorável – a vó disse. –Decidiram sobre o bufê? Gostei do segundo bolo que provamos...

-É um pouco cedo pra se preocupar com isso, vó. Estou tentando realmente não ficar maluca. Não quero assustar Harry fazendo com que entre numa caverna escura da qual não vai mais sair.

-Não acho que isso seja provável. O homem andaria de joelhos sobre cacos de vidro pra casar com você. – Lílian deu uma olhada pro convite. –Só você e Harry, hein? Seus pais não ficaram chateados de não ter os nomes nos convites? Essa é a tradição, sabe.

-Bem... Já que Harry perdeu os pais achei que seria meio constrangedor. Além disso, não são eles que estão pagando.

A vó suspirou. –Ah, queria ter a sorte de ter casado com um homem rico.

-Você casou, vovó.

-Ah, queria ter tido sorte suficiente de amar aquele homem.

Hermione riu. –Realmente é um bom benefício. Ele ser rico, quero dizer, não a parte do amor.

-Eu me vanglorio constantemente com meus amigos que minha neta vai casar com um homem rico, e ela não vai fazer isso pelo dinheiro. – ela encarou Hermione. –você não vai, não é?

-Vovó! Claro que não! – ela exclamou rindo. Esticou a mão pra dentro da sacola. –falando nisso... Tenho mais uma coisa pra você. – ela puxou uma foto emoldurada. –Achei que gostaria de ver a foto do noivado.

-Ah, querida... Está maravilhosa! – Hermione olhou a foto por cima do ombro da avó, sorrindo. Era bonita. Eles tiraram com um fotógrafo trouxa, já que a foto era principalmente para a família de Hermione que não poderia pendurar uma foto bruxa na parede. O fotógrafo tentara várias fotos, mas todas ficaram cafonas e robóticas até que ele finalmente pediu um intervalo. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade pra contar uma piada a Hermione e o fotógrafo os pegara num momento completamente despreparados enquanto olhavam um para o outro e riam alto, reluzindo com os sorrisos. –Ah, Hermione... Você realmente arrumou um marido lindo.

-Vovó, não faça parecer que eu coloquei um anzol na frente do nariz dele! – ela riram e até que Hermione falou. –Sério, agora... Você o aprova, não é?

Lílian deu um tapinha na perna de Hermione, sorrindo. –Acho que ele é maravilhoso, querida. E um bom partido. Não me separaria de você por ninguém que não a merecesse tanto. – ela levantou e pegou uma das muitas fotos da parede, colocando a foto de noivado no lugar. –Pronta – ela voltou pra sentar no divã. –Está ficando mais animada?

Hermione suspirou. –Não sei. Ainda parece muito longe, tem muito a se fazer. Agora que meu treinamento acabou, posso começar a me dedicar ao planejamento. – ela sorriu. –Acho que estou animada. Estou ansiosa pra casar com ele.

-É uma grande aventura, querida. Dividir a vida com outra pessoa, deixar que ela veja quem você é de verdade. É tão assustador quanto maravilhoso. Mas a melhor parte é que não importa o que aconteça em sua vida, vocês são um time. Você sempre terá alguém com você. Isso é, até que ele te impeça de ter sua própria vida e você tenha que se divorciar do bastardo.

Hermione começou a rir. –De alguma forma, acho que isso não vai ser um problema.

* * *

-Sabia que a lista de convidados seria um problema – Hermione disse com raiva.

-Não é um problema! – Harry insistiu. –É uma... diferença de opiniões.

-Você é tão teimoso às vezes!

-Não sou teimoso! Eu só... Não quero intensamente os convidar!

-Harry, eles _criaram_ você.

-Apenas na definição mais geral possível do termo.

-O que quer que tenham feito, ajudou você a se tornar quem é. Vê isso? – ela fez um gesto na direção dos outros moradores da casa, que estavam sentados no cômodo evitando olhar. –Nós _amamos_ quem você é.

-Eu _não_ vou convidar os Dursley. Se eu sou bom de alguma forma é apesar deles, não por causa deles. Esse é pra ser o dia mais feliz de minha vida, a última coisa que quero é olhar e ver a cara de porca do Duda olhando pra mim! – ele parou de andar de um lado para o outro e sentou ao lado de Hermione no sofá da sala de estar. Laura estava sentada do outro lado da sala com um livro, tentando não rir, e os outros dois homens da casa estavam assistindo uma aparatação remota de um jogo de quadribol em Bombay. –Hermione, querida, amor de minha vida, estou te implorando pra não convidar os Dursley.

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Bem, quando você pede assim... – ela riscou o nome deles da lista de convidados.

-Obrigado, do fundo do meu coração. – disse, dando um beijo barulhento em sua bochecha. Ela sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo dele. Ele deitou nas almofadas do sofá. –Eles provavelmente não viriam mesmo.

-Provavelmente não –concordou. –Todas aquelas horríveis pessoas mágicas. Mesmo assim, seria um bonito gesto.

-Eles não merecem nenhum gesto bonito de mim – ele disse, a amargura bem evidente na voz dele.

-Harry – ela disse baixo. –eles são seus únicos parentes de sangue. Goste ou não, isso é família. Você quer mesmo cortá-los?

-Você é a única família que quero – ele disse, um tom final na voz.

Ela suspirou e voltou para lista de convidados. -Bem, acho que isso dá conta de todos.

-Quantos?

-Trezentos e cinqüenta, mais ou menos.

Ele assoviou. –Minha nossa. Como podemos conhecer tanta gente?

-Bem, com minha família e alguns amigos deles e nossos amigos de escola e os Weasleys mais cônjuges e filhos... Só aí são umas trinta pessoas... Nossos amigos de trabalho e nossos amigos do swing e os meus de Stonehenge e alguns amigos do Instituto e as pessoas de Hogwarts e várias pessoas de cargos oficiais que somos meio obrigados a convidar...

-É, entendi como isso vai aumentando rápido.

-E tenho certeza que vamos lembrar de mais gente nos próximos dias – ela fechou o caderno e olhou pra ele. –Quer colocar um limite? É seu dinheiro.

-Não.

-Tem certeza? Querido, com o jantar que estamos planejando, vai ser muito dinheiro por pessoa...

-Tenho certeza.

Ela suspirou. –Só não quero que sinta o peso quando as contas começarem a chegar. – Harry riu. –Eu realmente não sei quanto você tem, não é?

-Vamos conversar sobre isso depois. Digamos que não importa o tamanho que você queira esse casamento, não vai fazer diferença. – ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e olhou pra ela. –Meu pai era de uma rica família bruxa, e graças a minha conta e meu gerente de investimento e um estilo de vida bastante econômico, consegui aumentar minha fortuna em várias vezes. Isso me permite evitar certas preocupações que outros jovens experimentam, mas de longe, a melhor coisa que me proporcionou foi olhar nos seus olhos e dizer pra planejar o casamento de seus sonhos e não se preocupar com o preço disso. Escolha um bolo enorme e lindo e contrate uma banda maravilhosa e compre um vestido ridiculamente caro. Feito sob medida, com rendas de algum lugar como Luxemburgo ou da Nova Guiné. Pode fazer isso. Se não tivermos pelo menos um garçom por convidado, vou ficar bem chateado. Já está na hora da gente aproveitar os benefícios da minha vida simples.

-Sabe, as coisas que custam dinheiro não são as coisas que importam. As flores e os vestidos e a festa... Isso é só uma vitrine. O que realmente importa é você, eu, duas testemunhas e algum oficial pra dizer "eu agora os declaro marido e mulher". Isso que é importante.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

-Hei! – Laura disse do outro lado da sala. –Não vamos fechar a mão na hora do vestido da madrinha, certo?

-Nem em sonhos, Chant – Harry disse e virou pra Hermione. –Já decidiu quem quer como dama de honra?

Ela suspirou. –Gina, é claro. Minha prima Sarah. E estava pensando em chamar Cho.

Harry arregalou os olhos. –Não está falando sério.

-Não pareço séria?

-Você quer que Cho fique ao seu lado?

-Bem, depois que ela superou a idéia boba que ainda te queria, ficamos bem amigas. Seria estranho se ela fosse a única pessoa da casa a não participar ativamente do casamento, com Jorge e Justino ao seu lado.

-Acho que sim – eles levantaram os olhos ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta da frente. –Chegou! – Harry disse, pulando. Os outros apenas ficaram olhando-o sair, intrigados.

-O que chegou? – Jorge perguntou. Eles ouviram Harry abrir a porta da frente e falar com alguém. Depois de alguns minutos ele reapareceu na porta.

-Hermione, tenho um presentinho pra você. – ele disse, rindo de orelha a orelha.

Ela jogou o caderno pro lado e se inclinou para frente, os olhos brilhando. –O que é?

-Apenas pense como um presente de noivado atrasado. – ele deu um passo para o lado e quando Hermione viu o que ele tinha quando voltou ela deu um grito de alegria e pulou.

-Ah, Harry! – gritou, esticando a mão pra pegar o filhote de cachorro, um Cocker spaniel marrom chocolate. –Ah, ela é linda! – Harry sorriu quando o cachorro lambeu o rosto de Hermione com entusiasmo. –O que te fez pensar nisso?

-Bem sempre soube que você sentia falta de Bichento, então pensei...

-Obrigada! – ela exclamou, levantando para beija-lo. –Eu amei, ela é linda. Ah, é uma fêmea, né?

-Sim, é uma fêmea.

-Qual o nome dela?

-Ela ainda não tem um. Como quer chamá-la?

-Hum, nossa. Uma decisão tão difícil. Não queremos que façam piadas na escola com o nome dela. – ela segurou a cadela em frente a si, com a cara enrugada e engraçada. –Filhota, te nomeio... Lily. – a cadela respondeu lambendo o rosto de Hermione mais ainda. –Acho que ela gostou! – Hermione riu. Ela olhou pra Harry e parou de rir, ele parecia estar prestes a chorar. –Ah, Harry... – ela se aproximou para abraçá-lo com um braço. Ele a abraçou de volta e alisou o pelo de Lily com uma mão.

-É um lindo nome – ele beijou a têmpora enquanto Lily virava o pescoço e lambia a bochecha dele. –Se posso dar minha opinião.

* * *

Harry entrou no foyer com seus pés de meia pra responder à campainha. Era o único na casa neste momento, o que deixava uma paz maravilhosa... Devia saber que não duraria. –Já vou! –gritou. Abriu a porta frente e encontrou uma mulher alegre de pé no degrau. Tinha uma estatura mediana e era muito bonita, e usava vestes sérias de veludo e segurava uma maleta de couro. –Olá – Harry disse.

-Oi – ela respondeu. –Estou aqui para falar com Hermione Granger.

-Ah, lamento, não está aqui no momento. Posso ajudá-la?

-Bem, meu nome pe Mel McDaniels, sou organizadora de casamentos. – ela esticou o mão.

-Oh! Que bom te conhecer! Sou Harry Potter – ele disse, apertando a mão dela. Ao ouvir o nome, o sorriso da mulher se alargou.

-Desculpe, não te reconheci! – ela falou.

-Pode entrar – ele disse, dando um passo pro lado. –Por que deveria me reconhecer?

-Ah, você sabe – respondeu, rindo. –Espero que tenha acertado o dia... Tinha um compromisso com Hermione.

-Provavelmente ficou presa no trabalho. Ela não me disse que tinha contratado uma organizadora.

-Espero que não se importe! – Mel disse com um sorriso um pouco nervoso.

-Claro que não. Qualquer coisa pra deixar a vida de Hermione um pouco mais fácil.

Mel lançou-lhe um olhar de elogio. –Meu Deus, onde ela encontrou _você?_ A maioria dos futuros maridos ficam brancos como papel com o prospecto de contratar meus serviços.

-Eu acho a idéia de deixar outra pessoa se preocupar com as infinitas coisinhas muito lógico. Por favor, sente. Vou ligar pra Hermione. – ele guiou Mel até a sala de estudos enquanto voltava para o foyer. –Bolha – ele disse. –Hermione.

Depois de um momento, a voz dela veio pela bolha. –Agente Granger.

-Oi.

-Oi! E aí?

-Alguma coisa que você esqueceu?

-Hã...

-Tenho uma adorável mulher chamada McDaniels aqui. Aparentemente, ela planejava falar com você.

-Ah, droga, esqueci completamente. E... Esqueci de te dizer que a contratei, não foi?

-Tudo bem. Pode vir pra casa ou está muito ocupada?

-Não. Volto daqui a pouco. Converse com ela enquanto eu chego, certo?

-Claro. Melhor ser rápida. Podemos escolher vestidos de estampa de leopardo pra madrinha.

-Laura adoraria isso. Vejo você já. Te amo.

-Também te amo. Tchau. – a bolha escureceu e Harry voltou para biblioteca, onde Mel tinha se acomodado num sofá e começara a espalhar seus materiais na mesa de centro diante de si. Harry sentou de frente pra ela numa cadeira. –Hermione chegará daqui a pouco. – ele disse. –Mas se tiver alguma pergunta, podemos...

-Ah, sim – ela disse, puxando um caderninho e uma pena. –Agora, Hermione acabou de entrar em contato comigo, então ainda não sei nada. Quando será o casamento?

-Quinze de novembro. Temos os convites, só um momento – ele disse, pulando de pé e se apressando até a mesa de Hermione onde estavam as caixas. Voltou e lhe entregou um.

-Ah, muito bom. E quantos convidados esperam?

-Até agora a lista está em 356.

-Nossa.

-Nossa mesmo.

-E onde será?

-Em Hogwarts.

-E sua noiva é nascida trouxa, não é?

-Sim.

-Então vamos ter que pensar no transporte dos trouxas até Hogwarts. Vai querer feitiços de seleção de percepção?

Harry franziu a testa. –Hã?

-Posso colocar feitiços em volta de todo o lugar para que os trouxas não vejam nada mágico, só verão uma cerimônia tradicional, do jeito que estão acostumados.

-Ah, ótimo! Já estava pensando que teríamos que contratar bruxos pra fazer feitiços de memória. Mas... Alguns dos parentes de Hermione sabem sobre os bruxos.

-Ah, tudo bem. Podemos fazer uma sintonia fina no feitiço, sem problemas. Agora, quem vai estar no altar com vocês? Quantos serão?

-Quatro de cada lado... até agora. Meu padrinho vai ser meu padrinho de batismo, Sirius Black. E temos nossos amigos Remo Lupin, Jorge Weasley e Justino Finch-Fletchley. A madrinha de Hermione é Laura Chant e as damas de honra são sua prima Sarah Forester e nossas amigas Gina Weasley e Cho Chang.

-E vestidos? Alguma decisão?

Ele sorriu. –Até agora não. Mas não me pergunte sobre isso, estou me esquivando totalmente da decisão sobre os vestidos. Essa decisão vai ser completamente de minha esposa. – ele parou de repente e riu.

Mel franziu a testa, confusa. –O que foi?

-Ah, nada. É só que... É a primeira vez que a chamei assim.

* * *

-Lembrou Ethan de me mandar uma coruja assim que ele chegar no..

-Sim.

-Droga, estou tão tenso hoje.

-Não esqueça que tem que ir pro EGEL amanhã.

Harry virou os olhos quando viraram no corredor. –Por que sempre tenho que ir até lá pra dar esses relatórios grandes? – EGEL era Escritório Geral de Executores das Leis. Harry era mandado até lá com uma regularidade cansativa.

-Está vendo a cicatriz?

-Hunf. Que seja. Não é possível que eles liguem tanto pra minha fama.

-_Todos­_ ligam pra sua fama, patrão. As coisas parecem muito mais convincentes quando vêem de você. – Napoleon riu. –Aposto que até as cantadas mais bregas funcionariam com você.

Harry riu. –Como o quê? "Achei que todas deusas morassem na Grécia"?

-Pode apostar. Está desperdiçando seus dotes, patrão. Poderia ter tantas mulheres que faria _minha_ cabeça pirar.

Harry olhou sério pra ele. –Não preciso de tantas mulheres. Uma é o suficiente. – eles viraram num corredor da ala administrativa da DI, em direção a sala de reuniões onde a maioria dos oficiais locais da DI, uns cinqüenta agentes, esperavam por eles. –Está com... Ah, certo. – ele empurrou as portas para a grande sala, parecida com um auditório. Os agentes estavam em pequenos grupos, conversando e rindo. Ele viu Hermione na hora, perto de Isobel e segurando sua nova pasta da DI contra o peito. Foi em direção ao púlpito, parando pra lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ela ficou olhando-o ir, um pouco surpresa. Ele não era de fazer demonstrações públicas, mas hoje ele não ligava. Tomou seu lugar atrás do púlpito enquanto todos agentes sentavam.

-Boa tarde – ele disse. –Vou direto ao pronto. –Ele esticou a mão e Napoleon entregou um objeto tirado da maleta que carregava. Harry o segurou mostrando para a platéia. –Alguém sabe o que é isso?

Os oficiais trocaram alguns olhares. –Uma pistola? – alguém lá atrás falou.

-Sim, é uma pistola. – Harry disse, examinando a arma. –É a pistola que matou Galino. – um murmúrio se espalhou pela platéia. –Não estamos aqui pra lamentar por ele, sei que todos lamentamos. Era um excelente agente e um amigo pra todos nós e fará muita falta. Mas ele não tinha que morrer. – colocou a arma sobre o púlpito, onde ainda chamava atenção. –Dois tiros, curta distância. Galino não teve chance – saiu de detrás do púlpito. –É uma pistola, correto, mas alguém sabe mais alguma coisa sobre ela? - Silêncio. –É uma Beretta semi-automática de calibre trinta e oito. Uma arma trouxa usada por um trouxa pra matar um dos nossos. Isso é inaceitável, pessoal.

Isobel levantou. –Está dizendo que quer portemos armas, Harry?

-Não. Somos bruxos, não gangters. Mas precisamos saber mais sobre essas armas trouxas. Precisamos estar preparados. Um tiro é bem mais rápido que uma azaração. Se Galino, que duvido que tenha visto uma arma na vida, estivesse preparado poderia não ter tentado se defender com uma azaração. Saberia que seria melhor ter corrido, ou batido no cara. E se ele tivesse tirado a arma do agressor? Saberia o que fazer com ela? Como desarmá-la ou mesmo como usá-la?

-O que sugere? – Henry perguntou.

-Tenho alguns contatos entre os trouxas que fazem o mesmo trabalho entre eles que fazemos entre nós. Uma amiga americana da CIA, uma mulher que sabe sobre o mundo bruxo, concordou em vir até aqui nos dar aulas sobre essas armas de fogo trouxas. Receberão instruções amanhã de como isso vai funcionar... – Ele suspirou. –Certo, dispensados.

Os oficiais levantaram e a maioria saiu. Hermione foi até a frente da sala com Henry e Remo. Harry Napoleon desceram pra encontrá-los. –Então, Harry, quem é essa sua amiga? – Remo perguntou.

-O nome dela é Terkazel Hainsley, ela e seu irmão gêmeo Taxim estão voando pra cá. Ele é o parceiro dela na agência. – os outros mal ouviram essa parte final, pois estavam olhando Napoleon, que estava de boca aberta e o rosto muito vermelho. Harry olhou pra ele. –Desculpe, Napoleon.

-Maldição, Harry! Podia ter me avisado que Terk está vindo!

-Eu achei que você fosse imaginar! Não é como se eu tivesse dezenas e dezenas de amigos na CIA!

-Qual o problema? – Hermione perguntou. –Conhece esta mulher, Napoleon? Amiga sua?

-Não a chamaria exatamente de amiga, ela é minha maldita ex-mulher.

-Nossa, Jones. – Remo levantou as sobrancelhas. –Não sabia que era casado! E com uma trouxa, ainda mais.

-Bem, eu era jovem e estúpido.

Harry sorriu. –E é o que agora? Um pouco menos jovem e estúpido?

-Oh, hahaha, patrão. Mesmo assim, não estou ansioso por vê-la. E Tax? Ele é um terror! Provavelmente vai querer arrancar minha cabeça por me meter com sua preciosa irmã. Ele me odeia.

-Difícil de acreditar. – Harry disse, fingindo estar imaginando. Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada com força e ele limpou a garganta. –Quer dizer, eu, hã... Ela está me fazendo um favor profissional, Jones. Não vai ter nem que falar com ela se não quiser.

-Ah, isso tem escrito "pesadelo" de todo o lado.

O pequeno grupo deixou a sala, Napoleon resmungando o caminho todo. –Pense dessa forma, Napoleon. – Hermione disse. –Ela pode nos contar todo o tipo de histórias engraçadas sobre você.

-Maravilha. Por favor, me dê licença pra cortar meus pulsos.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Isobel e Shay Daley que também era da VCI. Estavam em uma das grandes salas lá de baixo de múltiplos propósitos, onde um alvo para os tiros foi colocado. Os agentes reunidos conversavam ansiosos entre eles... Ninguém estava confortável com armas, e a maioria, incluindo Hermione, nunca tinha visto uma de tão perto.

A porta abriu atrás deles e Harry entrou, seguida por duas pessoas com roupas militares. A primeira era uma loira com um rosto vivo que tinha uma expressão séria. Seu cabelo estava preso e alguns fios escapavam, moldurando seu rosto. Hermione sentiu a maioria dos homens da sala se aproximando um pouco. Ela carregava uma grande mala sobre um ombro. Parecia pesada, mas não demonstrava nenhum problema com isso.

Atrás dela vinha um homem mais alto. Ele parecia bem mais velho que a mulher apesar de Harry ter dito que eles eram gêmeos. Ele estava bem em forma e seu rosto era áspero e enrugado. Seus braços eram cobertos com tatuagens coloridas, costeletas e o cabelo castanho que ia até os ombros. Parecia bem durão, como um guitarrista de uma banda de heavy metal. Ele também carregava uma maleta cinza.

Harry os guiou até a frente onde algumas mesas estavam colocadas. Colocaram as malas e viraram para os agentes. –Pessoal, estes são Terk e Tax Hainsley. Estão aqui pra nos mostrar algumas coisas, por favor, prestem atenção. – ele sentou perto da mesa enquanto Terk avançava e abriu a primeira maleta.

-Bom dia – ela disse, ela falou, tirando uma grande pistola da maleta. Ela colocou um cartucho na arma e a jogou pra seu irmão. –Harry me pediu pra dar um curso relâmpago pra vocês. Não esperem virar especialistas, mas vamos passar um tempo manuseando essas armas e disparando com elas. Entendo que não vão querer usá-las com regularidade, e respeito isso, mas se vão enfrentar trouxas com uma certa freqüência, especialmente trouxas armados, bem, alguém precavido levaria uma arma.

Ela segurou a arma pra todos vê-la. –Essa é uma Walker PPK. Familiar?

-Não é a arma de James Bond? – perguntou Lloyd Llewellyn.

-Muito bom. Mas saber disso não vai ajudá-lo a usá-la se acabar encarando o cano de uma. Ela começou a apontar várias partes da arma, depois entregou para que Isobel fosse passando pra todos verem. –Vão em frente, podem brincar com ela, não está carregada.

Quando a arma chegou em Hermione ela a segurou rapidamente, depois passou adiante. Tentava prestar atenção enquanto Terk segurava uma arma atrás da outra e discorria sobre elas, mas todas começaram a se confundir. Num ponto, ela chegou nos rifles e armas automáticas, mas não se demorou nelas. –Bem, vamos tentar atirar agora. Não é difícil disparar uma arma, mas não é fácil fazer isso bem. De certa forma vocês têm sorte... tenho certeza que demoraria muito mais pra eu aprender como usar uma varinha de vocês. – ela virou pra Harry. –Quer ir primeiro, Harry?

Ele levantou, um pouco desconfortável. Ela lhe entregou uma arma bem grande. –Segurança acima de tudo. – todos levantaram e ficaram ao redor dele. –Agora, coloque suas mãos...

Ela só conseguiu dizer até aí. Harry foi até a linha e levantou a arma, uma mão segurando o cabo e a outra dando apoio. Olhou para o alvo e deu seis tiros em rápida sucessão, as mãos firmes. Ninguém se mexeu enquanto o barulho ecoava. Terk não disse nada, apenas pressionou o botão que trazia o alvo de volta. Ela segurou o esboço de uma silhueta de uma pessoa, os seis tiros marcados no lugar do coração. Ela olhou piscando pra ele.

Ele entregou a arma a ela. –Eu... Meio que já sabia como.

-Parece – ela disse. –Próximo.

E então eles se dividiram em grupos menores e fizeram fila pra tentar. Tax, o silencioso, andava pelas filas e corrigia a postura deles enquanto Terk ia gritando as ordens. Harry sentou atrás deles, olhando para o vazio sem ver nada. Hermione se esforçava ao máximo, mas a arma empurrava sua mão então ela mal conseguia acertar o alvo. Terk aliviou a situação, dizendo que não queriam especialistas, apenas que ficassem familiares, mas ela ainda assim se sentia inadequada.

Depois que passou sua vez ela foi sentar ao lado de Harry. Ele não disse nada. Hermione pensou um momento e depois falou baixo. –Nunca usou uma arma na vida antes, não é?

Ele suspirou. –Não. – sussurrou, sem olhar pra ela.

-Acho que tem o dom pra coisa.

-O que está dizendo?

-Não acha meio estranho?

-Talvez eu tenha sido um caçador de tubarões em uma vida passada.

-Não faça isso.

-Não faça o que? – ele disse rude, encarando-a finalmente. –Então é estranho, e daí? Bem-vida a meu mundo! E daí se sou muito bom com uma arma... Mesmo sem prática nenhuma... O que isso significa? Provavelmente nada! Eu era bom em voar também, desde o inicio! Vou aprendeu transfiguração como se estivesse fazendo isso a vida toda!

-Certo, se acalme, só estou dizendo...

-Bem, talvez devesse guardar suas idéias pra você! – ele ironizou.

Hermione se recostou na cadeira com uma expressão magoada. Desviou o olhar, confusa. Não era muito a cara de Harry falar com ela tão brusco.

Ela o ouviu suspirar. –Desculpe, Hermione. Só tenho muita coisa na cabeça.

Ela virou pra ele e segurou sua mão. –Então me fale sobre isso! Não pode dividir isso comigo? Parece distante hoje, preocupado. O que foi?

-Eu não sei –sussurrou, apertando os dedos dela. –Mas não importa o que seja, não devia ter falado tão duro com você.

-Melhor comigo do que com outra pessoa. Pelo menos você sabe que eu vou te perdoar.

Antes que ele pudesse responder a grande bolha prateada da DI apareceu perto do teto. –CÓDIGO AZUL. APRESENTAR PARA REUNIÃO DE DIVISÃO. CODIGO AZUL. APRESENTAR PARA REUNIÃO DA DIVISÃO.

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e se dirigiram até a porta. Um código azul era uma chamada para distribuição de tarefas. Agentes estavam sendo chamados para uma situação. Harry parou perto da porta. –Mais tarde – ele sussurrou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela sorriu e apertou sua mão antes de correrem para direções diferentes.

* * *

Hermione se agachou do outro lado da rua, olhando por uma cerca com seu Omnióculo. Seu coração disparava e se sentia suada, pois essa era sua primeira situação de crise.

Do outro lado de seu esconderijo estava uma escola primária bruxa, e dentro dela estava um louco. Um bruxo perturbado entrara na escola e começou a lançar maldições para todos os lados. Sabiam que um professor fora atingido por um Avada Kedavra. Suspeitavam que várias crianças estivessem machucadas. Os executores conseguiram evacuar a maioria das crianças e dos funcionários, mas alguns ainda estavam lá dentro como reféns.

Hermione e dois oficiais mais veteranos da VCI estavam do outro lado da rua com seu equipamento de vigilância. A CIOS tinha um time pronto para invadir o prédio. Tinham que ser cuidadosos, pois qualquer ato poderia atiçar o agressor a punir mais pessoas inocentes. Os executores mantinham a multidão afastada, uma multidão que incluía pais desesperados. –Vê alguma coisa, Granger? – perguntou o Agent Malcolm atrás dela.

-O time da CIOS está em posição – reportou. –Tenho vigilância completa da parede oeste do prédio, incluindo o playground. – falou para um pequena bolha que flutuava perto de seus lábios. –Time Beta, reporte.

-Estamos em posição – veio a voz de Shay pela bolha. –Nada deste lado.

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro onde Malcolm tinha armado areia num esboço retangular da escola. Ele tirou sua varinha. –Ex ocularum vitale – sussurrou. Faíscas saíram de sua varinha e se firmaram no espaço sobre a areia. As faíscas estavam presas em um canto perto do chão e separadas por uma pequena distância. –Time Delta, entrem – Malcolm disse.

-Avante – A voz de Harry.

-Parece que os reféns estão presos no canto noroeste do prédio, no térreo. O sequestradorainda está com eles.

-Entendido – Hermione observava com o Omnióculo enquanto os bruxos de vestes negras se posicionava no canto correspondente do playground.

-Achei outros dois sinais de vida, mas mais fracos.

-Posição?

-Canto Sudeste.

Ela ficou olhando enquanto Harry fazia alguns movimentos com a mão e dois agentes se separavam do grupo e iam para o canto oposto. Todos seguraram a respiração quando entraram no prédio, aparecendo como faíscas dentro da transaparatação de Malcolm. Aproximaram-se das faíscas mais apagadas das pessoas machucadas, seguindo as direções de Malcolm. De repente, uma faísca se separou do grupo maior e foi rápido até eles. –Preparem-se, ele está indo na direção de vocês – Malcolm sibilou. –Abortar!

Hermione olhou a escola quando de repente houve uma erupção de luzes no interior do prédio. –Merda! – Malcolm resmungou enquanto o grande grupo de faíscas se espalhava. As crianças começaram a sair pela porta mais próxima. Hermione olhava com ansiedade enquanto dois agentes da CIOS saíram correndo do outro lado carregando crianças desarcodadas nos braços. Foram em direção aos medibruxos.

-Onde estão os reféns? – Hermione perguntou.

-Saindo agora – Malcolm disse. –Se prepare, Harry – rosnou em sua bolha. –Entre, agora!

Enquanto as crianças corriam pra todas direções, Hermione viu meia dúzia de bruxos de repente se apressar e correr pelo playground, meio agachados. O seqüestrador passou pelas portas, segurando duas varinhas e gritando maldições pra todos os lados. Os dedos de Hermione apertaram o Omnióculo com força. –Abaixem! – Harry gritou. Levantou as mãos com os dedos abertos e Hermione viu um flash em volta de cada criança no playground e depois viu um dos ataques do seqüestrador bater e voltar em um deles. –Pro chão!

O seqüestrador estava gritando alguma coisa que ela não conseguia entender, mas ele não seria uma ameaça por muito mais tempo... Vários agentes se aproximavam por trás dele. Harry levantou, segurando a varinha. –Solte! – gritou para o seqüestrador. –Agora! – o agressor gritava incoerentemente. –Está cercado, se renda! – Harry gritou. O agressor não mostrava nenhum sinal de acatar isso, mesmo que suas maldiçoes não fizessem muito efeito em ninguém no momento. Harry fez um sinal com a mão e os agentes atrás dele derrubaram o agressor, prendendo-o no chão. Tiraram a varinha dele.

-Certo, vamos – Malcolm disse. O time de vigilância levantou e trotou atravessando a rua para ajudar na segurança da área e a checar as crianças, que não sofreram ferimentos. Hermione foi até onde Harry estava com as mãos na cintura, olhando os agentes acorrentando o agressor que agora choramingava.

Ela tocou o braço dele e virou em sua direção... E quando virou, ela esqueceu o que ia dizer, o que estava sentindo, até mesmo onde estavam. Deu um passo para trás, porque o rosto dele estava vazio e seus olhos mortos. Ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu... O homem olhando pra ela não era Harry.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele virou novamente para o agressor. Sem avisos, foi correndo até ele, o jogando no chão. Os agentes que o seguravam não estavam preparados para isso e por um momento apenas ficaram parados de queixo caído enquanto Harry batia no homem, dando socos repetidamente em seu rosto e jogando sua cabeça contra a calçada.

Os agentes se aglomeraram em volta para tirá-lo dali, mas não conseguiram, Harry parecia descomunalmente forte em sua raiva. Hermione avançou e se abaixou junto dele. –Harry! – gritou. Os olhos dele estavam distantes, sem resposta. Um pânico a invadiu... O que em nome de Deus estava acontecendo com ele?

Finalmente Remo e Malcolm conseguiram puxá-lo e colocá-lo de pé. Todos olhavam pra ele, chocados. –Harry, o que você acha que está fazendo? – Lupin gritou.

Harry não respondeu, apenas puxou os braços que estavam contidos e esticou a mão na direção do agressor que estava novamente de pé. Uma luz brilhante saiu das pontas de seus dedos e acertou o homem no peito, fazendo-o sair do chão. Ele voou dez metros no ar e acertou a cerca do jardim. Malcolm e Lupin seguraram Harry e prenderam seus braços. –Tirem-no daqui! – Harry gritou, seu rosto com raiva. Olhou pra Hermione, que só conseguia ficar parada e olhar de queixo caído. Ela mal podia acreditar o que estava vendo.

Antes que Malcolm e Lupin pudessem arrastar Harry para longe, ele de repente ficou duro e respirou de vez. Seus olhos reviraram nas órbitas e ele amoleceu, caindo no chão, inconsciente.

Hermione se apressou e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, colocando sua cabeça e ombros em seu colo. –Chamem um médico! – gritou pra quem pudesse ouvir. Estava vagamente ciente de alguém correndo pra fazer isso, mas mal prestou atenção. Olhou para o rosto flácido de Harry, aterrorizada. Henry e Remo se agaixaram do outro lado dele. –Fiquem longe dele! – gritou pra eles. O que fizeram com ele? Sua mente pensava, apesar de uma parte dela saber que não tinham feito nada.

-Hermione... – Remo sussurrou. –O que aconteceu com ele?

Ela o segurou mais perto e o balançou gentilmente, suas lagrimas caindo despercebidas sobre o rosto dele. –Não sei, Remo. Não sei.

* * *

**NT.**: E aí pessoal? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Vou comentar as reviews e depois eu falo sobre a próxima atualização...

_LiLa GraNgeR_:Também amo o capítulo por causa da perna quebrada... Sem dúvidas é uma das coisas mais marcantes da fic toda! rs. Espero que tenha aguentado esperar! _Sweet lie: _Nesse capítulo não teve mais sonhos, mas mesmo assim o mistério está aumentando... E daqui pra frente fica cada vez mais intrigante! _Carlos Bert:_ muito obrigada, que bom que você está gostando! Não lembro em que capítulo exatamente o sumiço é explicado, mas acho que é lá pro 10. Até lá ele e Hermione ainda sofrem um pouco mais com esse mistério. _Bruna Granger Potter:_ que bom que gostou. O teste psicológico é meio barra pesada, mas ver a solução de Hermione é ótimo. _Mari Gracita: _muito obrigada pelo elogio. Meu ego também agradece rs. O capítulo 5 também é um dos meus preferidos. Espero que tenha gostado do 6° também. _McGonagall: _bom... Pela minha demora, ainda bem que você não esperou em pé... P. Espero que tenha valido a pena. _becah²:_ olá! bem vindo ao time de leitores dessa tradução! Espero que continue nesse entusiasmo com a fic! _Andy Black_: Pois é... infelizmente em tradução sempre se perde uma coisa (ainda mais nessa, que não é feita por um profissional rs). Se tiver alguma idéia pra tradução das expressões que ele usa, manda aí pra ajudar! Eu adoro o Napoleon também (estou super-curiosa pra saber o destino dele em Hero). Você agora me lembrou dos bons tempos de "um beijo...". Aiai... Beijos! _Thalita:_ demorou um pouco, mas a atualização chegou! Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar...

Sobre a próxima atualização: eu não sei quando vai sair. Estou muito enrolada com final do período que está chegando e todos os trabalhos e provas que vêem com ele. E mais: essa semana que eu teria mais livre, vou estar viajando pra Vitória-ES (alguém de lá?). Pra piorar, apesar de ter feito "reserva" antes de começar a publicar a fic, o capítulo 7 não está nem começado. Então... deve demorar um tempinho até voltar a atualizar. Vou me esforçar pra que esse tempinho não vire um tempão, ok? Beijos!


	7. Aparece o homem do sono

**Harry Potter e o Show que nunca termina**  
**Capítulo 7: Aparece o ****homem do sono**

_Sleep with one eye open  
Clutching your pillow tight,  
Exit light, enter night,  
Take my hand,  
Off to Never-Never Land..._

_--Metallica_

* * *

Hermione ficou atenta, observando de perto enquanto Remo e Malcolm levantavam Harry até uma maca trazida por dois medibruxos que saíram pra trazer a van. Uma pessoa inconsciente não podia aparatar, então teriam que usar um meio de transporte mais convencional. Colocaram a maca lá dentro e Hermione subiu atrás deles, sentando ao lado de Harry. 

Ela folgou o colarinho dele e tirou seu pulso enquanto um dos medibruxos auscultava seu coração. –Pulso normal – ela disse. O medibruxo abriu uma das pálpebras de Harry e direcionou a luz de uma lanterna em seu olho. Hermione colocou a mão sobre a testa dele e tentou diminuir a própria pulsação.

-O que aconteceu? – o medibruxo perguntou.

-Eu não sei. Ele parecia desligado, e então teve um ataque de raiva. E depois desmaiou.

-Ele tem algum histórico de problemas neurológicos? Epilepsia, alguma coisa assim?

-Não, nada.

-Ele bateu a cabeça recentemente?

-Não que eu saiba.

-Tem se comportado de forma estranha?

Ela quase disse não, mas então teve que reconsiderar. –Um pouco, sim. Ele vem tendo pesadelos, e está um tanto irritado e de pavio curto.

O medibruxo balançou a varinha em volta de Harry, procurando por azarações ou feitiços. Hermione percebeu que estavam longe da escola, mas a van estava estabilizada magicamente, de modo que ela quase não sentia os movimentos.

-Não pode acordá-lo?

-Não quero que acorde antes de chegarmos à DI– ele respondeu. –Lá veremos. Ele não parece doente, a pressão está normal... É muito estranho. – Hermione apertou a mão amolecida de Harry nas suas, olhando pra seu rosto. –Apenas tente relaxar – o medibruxo disse baixo. –Logo chegaremos lá.

Remo se inclinou mais pra perto, olhando pra ela. Hermione nem tinha notado que ele subira na van atrás dela. –O que pode causar esses sintomas?

-Não tenho certeza – o medibruxo falou. –Várias coisas.

Remo olhou pra Hermione. –Está pensando o que eu estou pensando?

Ela suspirou. –Ah, tem que ter alguma conexão com o desaparecimento dele.

-Se não tiver, seria uma irônica coincidência.

Hermione não respondeu. Escorregou do banco pregado na parede da van e se abaixou no chão ao lado da cabeça de Harry. –Por favor, acorde, Harry. – sussurrou. Lágrimas escorreram livremente de seus olhos por suas bochechas enquanto levantava a mão dele até os lábios. –Deus, e se ele nunca acordar? –disse com a voz rouca.

-Ele vai acordar – Remo disse com confiança.

Hermione não disse nada, apenas se ajoelhou no chão da van segurando a mão de Harry e gentilmente alisando sua testa fria e úmida. O resto da viagem passou num silêncio interminável, o medibruxo verificando os sinais vitais de Harry constantemente.

* * *

Hermione e Remo estavam sentados na área de espera, perto da ala de Sukesh no quartel general da DI, sérios e em silêncio. Finalmente, depois de um tempo, Remo falou baixo. –Você alguma vez o viu agindo daquela forma? 

-Não, nunca. – ela sussurrou. –Bem... Não sem Draco Malfoy por perto.

-E essa foi a segunda vez. Ele tentou atacar Napoleon na festa de formatura também.

Hermione não tinha esquecido disso. –E se ele teve algum tipo de seqüela? – ela virou com um olhar assustado para seu antigo professor, esperando que ele tivesse todas as respostas como sempre tivera. –Remo, não posso perdê-lo. Não de novo. Vou enlouquecer.

Ele segurou sua mão. –Eu sei.

Ela estudou o rosto dele por um momento, sua curiosidade aguçada pela sinceridade deste bruxo, como se ele soubesse como ela se sentia. –Remo... Já houve alguém especial? Pra você? – ele hesitou e Hermione de repente se sentiu constrangida. –Desculpe se foi pessoal demais...

-Não, tudo bem. Não me importo. – ele apertou a mão dela. –Já amei uma pessoa, uma vez. Não pudemos ficar juntos e acabou mal. – deu um suspiro. –Acho que nunca tive muito sucesso com relacionamentos. A coisa do lobisomem parece atrapalhar um pouco.

-Mas não devia. É uma parte pequena de você.

-Não é tão pequena quanto você pensa.

-Não deveria te definir. Acho você maravilhoso.

Ele sorriu e corou. –Bem, obrigado. Não tenha muita pena de mim, Hermione. Só porque não tive _A Grande Paixão _que você teve a sorte de encontrar não significa que sou infeliz. Tenho muitos amigos e gosto de minha solidão. Tenho você e Harry e Sirius e Cordélia... Os filhos deles são como meus. Não preciso de uma companheira. – Hermione sorriu em resposta, sem comentar do tom desejoso na voz dele no final. –Mas estou feliz por você e Harry. Me dá muita satisfação ver vocês dois juntos. – ele balançou a cabeça, sem palavras por um momento. –Ele tem sorte de ter você durante... O que quer que isso seja.

Hermione suspirou, um suspiro profundo e barulhento que pareceu vir do fundo da alma. –Ele me teria aqui de qualquer forma, mesmo que fossemos apenas amigos.

A porta da enfermaria abriu e Sukesh apareceu. Hermione pulou de pé, puxando Remo junto, já que não tinha largado da mão dele. –Sukesh, ele está...

Ele a interrompeu com um sorriso. –Veja você mesma –deu um passo para o lado, revelando Harry que vinha da sala de exame atrás dele, enfiando a camisa na calça e parecendo constrangido.

-Harry! – Hermione exclamou, correndo para abraçá-lo. –Está bem?

-Estou bem – Harry respondeu, abraçando-a com força.

-Ele está bem? – ela perguntou a Sukesh, sem confiar no julgamento de Harry.

-De algum modo sinto como se tivesse vivido isso antes, mas não consigo encontrar nada de errado com ele. Certamente nada que causaria ataques de violência e um desmaio repentino.

Hermione recuou, olhando preocupada para Harry. –Se lembra do que aconteceu?

Harry limpou a garganta e fez que sim, sua expressão confusa. –Sim. Só não lembro porque. Estava olhando pra ele... E de repente havia apenas uma fúria cega. Não podia segurar. Não conseguia me controlar. –olhou pra ela. –Foi horrível, como se eu fosse outra pessoa. – virou pra Sukesh. –Por favor, diga que eu não o machuquei.

-Não machucou. Ele está bem, terá uma longa e saudável vida na cadeia.

Ele suspirou aliviado. –Lamento se te assustei – disse, esticando a mão para segurar a de Hermione. –Me sinto normal agora.

Hermione deu um suspiro frustrado e abriu os braços. –Então é isso? Ele de repente fica desequilibrado, sem razão nenhuma, até logo e passar bem?

Sukesh fez que não. –Não, não é isso. Harry, vou te colocar sob restrições médicas imediatamente.

-Mas Sukesh.. – Harry começou a protestar, mas Sukesh levantou o dedo para interrompê-lo.

-Sem discussões. Não vou te suspender. Pode continuar trabalhando, mas está preso a uma mesa até que a gente descubra o que há com você. Não tente escapar dessa, Harry. Você atacou um homem indefeso.

-Um homem que acabara de matar quatro pessoas, duas delas crianças! – Harry exclamou, ficando vermelho.

-Não é desculpa e você sabe disso. Não vamos esquecer que também atacou seu próprio vice. Agora, sei que não gosta muito do Jones, mas começar a dar socos nele sem motivo nenhum? Não é sua cara. Estou preocupado, Harry, mas não quero que se preocupe com isso. É muito possível que seu comportamento seja apenas por stress. Certamente posso entender sua raiva de um homem que machucaria crianças indefesas e sei que está sob muita pressão ultimamente com a morte de Galino e a investigação de seu desaparecimento. Mesmo assim, tenho autoridade médica pra te deixar de molho e vou usá-la.

-Isto está ligado ao desaparecimento dele – Hermione disse. –Tenho certeza disso. – Sukesh pode dizer que foi tudo stress, ele não estava lá... Ele não viu os olhos de Harry antes de tudo acontecer.

Sukesh levantou as mãos. –Não há motivos concretos para chegar a esta conclusão, por mais tentadora que seja. Na verdade, se os fatos estivessem ligados, esperaria que ele mostrasse os sintomas muito mais cedo que isso. Acho que está relacionado ao stress, e talvez a um trauma residual. Vamos fazer mais uns exames.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. –O que Argo disse?

-Ela está aceitando minha decisão nesta situação, mas insiste que a gente descubra a natureza dos problemas que está tendo. – ele segurou uma prancheta com um pergaminho. –Aqui, preciso que assine este termo de poder e designe alguém para tomar decisões médicas por você no caso de ficar incapacitado. Com a natureza imprevisível destes ataques, precisamos cobrir todas possibilidades.

Harry segurou a pena que lhe era oferecida e começou a escrever sem hesitar. –Hermione terá a autoridade para tomar decisões por mim se eu não puder.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço dele. –Harry. Não acha melhor designar Sirius ou...

-Em alguns meses você terá essa autoridade automaticamente, que diferença faria? Confio minha vida a você. – fez sua assinatura ilegível como sempre, na qual só se podiam ler as letras H e P.

-Certo. – Sukesh disse. Ele pegou a prancheta de Harry e deu um tapinha em seu ombro, dando um sorriso encorajador. –Tente relaxar. Vá pra casa hoje. Fale sobre o bufê e faça algo divertido. Não pense sobre isso. – ele virou e voltou para ala médica.

Lupin se aproximou. –Bem, isso foi surpreendentemente desinformador.

-Ele está fazendo o que pode – Harry murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

A porta do corredor se abriu e Napoleon entrou, seguido pelos irmãos Hainsley. –Tudo certo, Harry? – perguntou, se aproximando com uma expressão preocupada.

Harry fez que sim. –Por enquanto. Mas estou preso à mesa por enquanto, Jones. Vou precisar de sua ajuda com o resto das coisas.

-Claro, patrão. Tudo que puder fazer.

Harry virou para Terk. –Obrigado por vir, Terk. Lamento que sua aula teve que ser interrompida.

-Quer que a gente fique mais um pouco? – ela perguntou. –Não temos que voltar até a próxima semana. Podemos marcar outra aula. Seria uma ótima folga do dia-a-dia da Agência.

Ele pensou por um momento e então balançou a cabeça que sim. –É, pode ser. Vocês têm um lugar para ficar?

Ela e Tax trocaram um olhar. –Não, ainda não. Pensamos em encontrar um hotel.

-Bem, vocês podem ficar aqui nos alojamentos temporários se quiserem, mas não recomendo. São bem-vindos a ficarem em nossa casa. Tem espaço suficiente e a comida é ótima. Nosso amigo Jorge faz comida suficiente para um exército de qualquer forma.

Novamente, uma troca de olhares. Hermione tinha a sensação que Terk e seu irmão estavam usando algum tipo de telepatia pra se comunicar. –Parece ótimo, Harry, obrigada. Mas não queremos incomodar. Tem certeza que tem lugar?

-Ah, absoluta. Dezesseis quartos, na verdade.

Os Hainsley ficaram surpresos com essa informação. –Bem, tudo certo então. - Terk disse com um sorriso. –Temos um acordo. Só vamos juntar nosso equipamento e pegar nossas malas...

-Vamos pra casa agora – Hermione disse firme, impedindo as objeções de Harry – mas levem o tempo que quiserem. Napoleon, você pode levá-los lá pra casa quando estiverem prontos?

Napoleon, que estava mais pra trás e sem dizer muito, concordou. –Claro.

-Certo, vemos você em casa, então. – ela e Harry saíram do cômodo juntos, falando baixo um com o outro. As três pessoas que sobraram trocaram olhares desconfortáveis.

-Posso te ajudar a arrumar as coisas? – Napoleon perguntou, mantendo o tom neutro.

-Tudo bem, a gente se vira aqui. – Terk respondeu.

Ninguém se mexeu. –Você parece bem – Napoleon finalmente disse. –Muito bem.

-Obrigada... Você também. – ela balançou a cabeça. –Devo dizer, nunca achei que seria respeitável. Quando soube que você era um agente de verdade não acreditei, tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos.

-Ah, então por isso veio até aqui? Pra ver como eu estava? E ei, se eu era tão desrepeitável por que se casou comigo?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. –Isso era parte do charme.

Ele suspirou. –Acho que não tenho forças pra um round com você no momento, T. foi um longo dia. Primeiro a coisa no jardim de infância e agora Harry tomando o expresso da meia noite pra Doidópolis...

-Então, há quanto tempo está apaixonado pela esposa de seu chefe?

-Ela não é esposa dele. – Napoleon disse, rápido demais, antes de perceber que ela o enganara. Ele suspirou e encolheu os ombros. –Ah, droga. Como sabia?

Ela riu. –Você não é Sir Laurence Olivier, Leo. Não pode me enganar. Conheço este olhar de cachorrinho de longe.

-Bem, ponto pra você, então.

-Só acho engraçado você decidir se apaixonar pela mulher que está inevitavelmente comprometida com o bruxo mais famoso do planeta, que por acaso também é bonito pra caramba...

-Hei! Eu agradeço se não esfregar na minha cara! Não foi minha idéia, sabe. Essas coisas apenas acontecem.

-Ela olha pra você com desdém?

-Não! Somos... Amigos.

-Ah, mas você guarda um desejo secreto que os sentimentos dela sejam tão profundos quanto os seus e mesmo assim ela não possa admitir por medo de magoar seu noivo, a quem ela não ama tão intensamente quanto você... – Tax estava rindo silenciosamente enquanto Terk falava.

-Certo, meu crânio é _completamente_ transparente ou você acrescentou leitura de mente a seus muitos talentos?

Terk riu. –Vou te deixar se perguntando sobre isso. – ela lhe deu um tapinha no ombro enquanto saíam.

* * *

- Aqui está seu quarto, Terk. – Hermione disse, abrindo a porta de um dos quartos no segundo andar. Era um de seus preferidos, ensolarado e alegre com uma grande janela que dava para o jardim da frente e decorado em estilo californiano, com móveis de bambu, estampas leves e muitas plantas. 

-Ah, é lindo! – Terk falou, colocando sua mochila de viagem numa cadeira. –Vocês poderiam abrir uma pousada.

Hermione deu um sorriso discreto, ainda preocupada com o incidente envolvendo Harry. –Eu adoro este quarto. – abriu a porta que dava pro banheiro interligado. –Coloquei seu irmão no quarto seguinte. Dividem este banheiro.

-Claro, qualquer coisa serve. Tax não é exigente com as acomodações. Era fuzileiro naval, está acostumado a condições adversas. – Hermione ia sair, mas hesitou. Terk sorriu pra ela e colocou as mãos na cintura. –Quer me perguntar sobre Leo, não é?

Hermione franziu a testa. –Leo?

-Sim. Esse é o nome dele, sabe. Leon Theseus Jones. Ele não gostava do Leon então colocou um "Napo" na frente. Ele odeia qualquer coisa normal.

-Sim, isso eu notei – Hermione riu. –Você deve ter ótimas histórias sobre ele.

-Nenhuma que ele gostaria que eu lhe contasse, tenho certeza. Não que eu vá deixar isto me impedir. –ficou olhando Hermione enquanto guardava roupas numa das gavetas. –Você sabe, não é? Que ele, hã...

-Sei sim. Descobri há um tempo.

-Isso te incomoda? Ele pode ser muito persistente.

-Não, na verdade não. Devo dizer que ele tem sido um perfeito cavalheiro com isso. Não deve ser fácil pra ele, me ver com Harry todos os dias da semana.

-Ah, diabos, ele ama isso. Adora bancar o mártir de longo sofrimento. Fez isso comigo durante meses antes de eu finalmente sair com ele.

Hermione sentou em uma das cadeiras e se inclinou pra frente, ansiosa pra ouvir estes flashs do passado de Napoleon. –Você se apaixonou imediatamente?

-Está brincando? Levou uma eternidade. Achei ele todo desajeitado da primeira vez que saímos. Ele estava praticamente caindo, tentando me impressionar.

-Você sabia que ele era um bruxo?

-Ah, não. Mas não me surpreendeu. Os espiões entre os trouxas amam circular rumores sobre pessoas mágicas. Eu me senti meio vingada por ter conhecido um pessoalmente. Não levou muito tempo pra descobrir sobre a natureza de Leo. Não é muito bom com segredos, como deve ter notado. Ele deve ser um recordista em notificações sobre magia perto de trouxas. – Hermione riu. –De qualquer modo, foi me conquistando aos poucos. Antes que eu percebesse, estava apaixonada por ele.

-Ainda está?

Terk expirou entre os dentes. –Bem, se eu estivesse era de se esperar que ainda estivéssemos casados, não é? – O tom em sua voz impediu Hermione de perguntar sobre o rompimento deles, apesar de desesperadamente querer saber.

-Bem –disse enquanto levantava. –Vou ver se seu irmão está bem. Me diga se precisar de alguma cosa.

Hermione foi até o quarto seguinte, com uma decoração em verde escuro com detalhes dourados. Tax abria sua mala e tirava algumas roupas. –Tudo certo, Tax?

Ele fez que sim. –Sem problema. – Hermione ficou um pouco surpresa, estas eram as primeiras palavras que ouvia dele.

-Bem... Vamos jantar daqui a mais ou menos uma hora.

-Certo.

Hermione sorriu e recuou, fechando a porta atrás de si e subiu as escadas até o Cloister. Harry estava sentado em uma das poltronas fofas, esparramado com a capa sobre o ombro. –Oi – ele disse numa voz baixa.

-Oi –ela respondeu ríspida. Sua raiva voltou ao vê-lo. Ele não disse quase nada no caminho até em casa, apesar das tentativas nada sutis dela de fazê-lo falar. Era frustrante querer ajudá-lo e ter tão pouco para trabalhar. Ela andou sem destino por um momento, as mãos nos quadris e então parou no meio do quarto e o encarou. –Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

-Não posso. Nem eu sei.

-Não me venha com essa besteira. Harry!

-Que besteira? É a verdade!

-Você começa a ter ataques de raiva depois da menor provocação e não pode me dizer nada sobre o que está acontecendo nessa sua cabeça?

Harry levantou e jogou a capa no assento da janela. –Bem, você é A Grande Gênia, por que _você_ não diz a _mim?_ Está sempre tão malditamente ansiosa pra me dizer sobre o trabalho interno de minha alma, então vamos lá!

Ela se aproximou. –Não venha com sarcasmo pra cima de mim! Estou tentando te ajudar!

-Não preciso de ajuda!

-Não, só precisa reduzir algumas pessoas a pedacinhos...

-Não foi isso que aconteceu! – ele gritou.

-Como pode saber disso? Você não se viu, Harry! Estava assustador! Você _me_ assustou! Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo com você? Você mudou!

-Claro que mudei! – ele gritou, virando para encará-la. –Perdi dois meses de minha vida! Não sei onde estava, o que fizeram comigo. Acordo toda manhã confuso e assustado e não sei PORQUE! – ao dizer a última palavra, ele pegou um copo que estava no criado mudo e o jogou contra a parede oposta onde explodiu em mil pedacinhos. O barulho fez que os dois ficassem olhando onde alguns pedacinhos tinham se prendido na parede.

Hermione se jogou num banco e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. –Ah, Harry... Não podemos deixar que isso fique entre nós.

-Nada pode ficar entre nós. – respondeu. A segurança nas palavras dele a confortaram, mesmo que ela não pudesse dizer isso no momento.

-Não tenho tanta certeza. Somos humanos e por mais que a gente se ame... Bem, qualquer amor é frágil. Tantas coisas podem perturbá-lo.

Harry se ajoelhou em frente a ela e colocou as mãos sobre seus joelhos. –Eu achava isso também, mas não precisa ser assim. Você me ensinou isso. O que sinto por você não é frágil. O que sinto por você corre por todo meu corpo e me ancora ao mundo. O que quer que isso seja, é a rocha a que estou preso pra passar por tudo.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. –Nossa, não é muito você ser tão poético.

-Tenho meus momentos de eloqüência. – ele a puxou do banco até o chão. Ela se encolheu no abraço dele e colocou os braço a seu redor, querendo acreditar como de costume. -Sei que está frustrada. Também estou. Não sei porque reagi daquele jeito. Talvez Sukesh esteja certo e seja apenas stress, ansiedade com... Bem, com as coisas. Mas você é tudo que tenho, Hermione. Fico perdido sem você.

Ela fungou. –Desculpe ter parecido tão pessimista. Geralmente você que tem dúvidas.

-Nunca duvidei do que sinto por você. Às vezes só me pergunto... Se eu mereço.

* * *

Hermione ajudou Laura a colocar a mesa, cantarolando. –Então, convidados para o jantar, hein? – Laura perguntou. –Um par estranho. Quem são? 

-Terk e Tax Hainsley. Trouxas, agentes da CIA. Amigos de Harry.

-Casados?

-Irmãos.

-Ah – Laura disse, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha. –O que está se passando nesta sua cabeça maquiavélica.

-Bem.. O homem. Tax, não? Ele é bem sexy.

-Você acha?

-Aham. Amo esses bad boys.

-E eu me pergunto o que Sorry está fazendo agora?

Laura deu de ombros. –Eu seria a última a saber. – A voz dela saiu meio aguda ao dizer isso. Hermione abriu a boca para perguntar, mas achou melhor não.

Terk entrou na cozinha refrescada, vestida com uma calça jeans e um suéter, os cabelos soltos e caindo sobre os ombros. –Posso ajudar? – perguntou.

-Não, tudo certo. Quer uma bebida?

Terk viu o bar no canto. –Permita-me. –foi até lá e ficou de costas pras duas e elas ficaram olhando enquanto colocava bebidas, misturava, balançava, colocava mais... Finalmente virou, de algum modo segurando quatro copos nas mãos. Entregou um pra Hermione, um pra Laura e outro pra Jorge.

Hermione tomou um gole da mistura. –Minha nossa – disse.

Jorge suspirou. –Esta é a melhor coisa que já coloquei na boca e isso inclui Cornélia Prinzmetle.

-O que é isso? – Laura perguntou, esvaziando o copo.

-Cuidado – Terk disse sorrindo. –É bem forte.

-Não parece forte.

-Ah, esta é a beleza da coisa. Nós espiões somos muito sorrateiros.

Harry entrou junto com Tax, abotoando sua camisa limpa. Foi até onde Hermione estava e a abraçou por trás, inclinando a cabeça pra lhe dar um beijo no pescoço. Hermione podia sentir o perfume do sabão que tinha usado no banho. –O que estamos fazendo? Bebendo até perder a consciência? – perguntou.

-Só esperando jantar.

-É, Jorge, vamos comer! Estou faminta! – Laura disse.

-Onde está Justino?

-Estou bem aqui – Justino disse, mostrando a cabeça atrás do jornal que lia.

-Bem, então, o jantar está servido.

O jantar foi alegre. Os pratos de Jorge estavam, como sempre, deliciosos e a presença dos trouxas à mesa induziu os cinco bruxos a levitarem mais coisas pelo cômodo do que geralmente faziam. Terk e Tax cooperavam ficando maravilhados com a faca de Jorge cortando sozinha e Laura servindo a limonada sem as mãos.

Depois do jantar eles sentaram ao redor da mesa com café e creme tártaro e bateram papo por um tempo. Justino pediu licença, dizendo que o trabalho o chamava. Harry também deixou a mesa cedo, depois de ter ficado mais calado que de costume durante o jantar.

-Está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou em voz baixa enquanto ele passava.

Ele fez que sim. –Apenas cansado. – e desapareceu subindo as escadas.

Jorge levantou. –Bem, hora de limpar –sacudiu a varinha para mesa e os pratos se levantaram da mesa, marchando obedientes até a pia onde começaram a se limpar. Terk balançou a cabeça.

-Vocês têm tudo tão fácil, não tem idéia.

-É, é bom ter magia – Laura disse. –Na verdade não há desvantagem... Bem, tirando a parte de ter um mal sempre por perto.

-Então Laura – Tax disse, tirando os guardanapos da mesa. Laura ficou atenta imediatamente. –Hermione disse que você trabalha para o Ministério.

-Trabalho para _meu_ Ministério, da Nova Zelândia. Sou uma representante.

-Parece... interessante.

-Você quer dizer chato – todos riram.

-Foi você que disse, não eu.

-É bem chatinho na verdade. Mas paga as contas no fim do mês.

Pela porta veio o som do piano da sala da frente. Era "Canon em ré maior" de Pachelbel, uma das conhecidas entre alunos de piano.

Hermione riu. –Isso é novo. Justino geralmente só toca músicas de shows.

-É – Laura resmungou. –Se eu ouvir "get happy" mais uma vez...

A conversa foi interrompida quando as notas simples da música de Pachelbel ficaram mais elaboradas, espaçadas e rápidas. Era como se Justino estivesse improvisando sobre a melodia base e parecia bem inspirado. As notas atravessavam a casa, cada vez mais altas, altos arpeggios sob cordas familiares.

-Quem está tocando? – todos viraram surpresos ao ver Justino perto da escada, que ele evidentemente acabara de descer. O queixo de Hermione caiu ao perceber quem deveria estar tocando.

Ela se apressou saindo da cozinha passando pelo jardim de inverno e entrou na sala, os outros seguindo de perto. Entraram de vez na sala, olhando impressionados.

Lá no piano estava Harry, suas vestes espalhadas a sua volta e se acumulando no chão, a cabeça baixa enquanto tocava o piano. Seus dedos viajavam sobre o teclado e seus pés trabalhavam os pedais enquanto sua cabeça balançava no ritmo da música.

Ele parou no meio de uma nota e deu meia volta sobre o banco, seus olhos arregalados e o rosto pálido. –Ah meu Deus – Hermione sussurrou.

-Nossa, ele é bom – Terk disse.

-Sim – Hermione disse. –Só que ele não toca piano.

-Eu diria que toca sim. Muito bem, pra falar a verdade.

-Não, não toco. Quer dizer, não sei tocar. – Harry disse levantando e olhando pra seus dedos como se os tivessem traído. –Nunca toquei em um em toda minha vida. Não sou alguém "musical".

-Não consegue nem cantar "Parabéns" – Justino sussurrou, como se fosse um grande escândalo.

-Eu só... Passei pela frente do piano e... – Harry suspirou. –Achei que podia tocá-lo. Então toquei.

Hermione avançou e segurou o braço dele. –Está se sentindo bem?

Ele fez que sim. –Tudo bem.

Laura limpou a garganta. –Vamos todos sentar, certo? –foram para outra sala e sentaram. Terk e Tax ficaram perto da porta, interessados, mas evidentemente se sentindo meio marginalizados neste mundo de bruxos. –Então... Você apenas achou que poderia tocar?

Harry, que se recusou a sentar e ficou andando de um lado para outro, deu de ombros. –Não é bem que eu achei que podia, apenas me ocorreu que podia. Como se eu sempre soubesse tocar e apenas tivesse me esquecido até agora.

-Mas você sabe porque. – Hermione disse.

Harry olhou de vez pra ela. –O que te faz pensar isso?

-Porque não está me perguntando.

Ele finalmente sentou ao lado dela. –Certo, minha teoria é a seguinte. Quando soube do fator Mage pela Sociedade, eles me emprestaram alguns textos... Vários deles eram muito antigos. Li cada um de cabo a rabo. O mais informativo foi o Livro Toltec sobre Mage. Acho que os toltecs devem ter feitos sérios estudos sobre os poderes mágicos e observado alguns mages vivos através dos séculos.

-Achei que você fosse o primeiro.

-Sou o primeiro que eles sabem. Deve ter havido outros. Dá pra inferir, pelo jeito que escreveram, apesar de não falarem diretamente. Parece haver alguma superstição com a coisa. – ele respirou fundo. –De qualquer modo, os toltecs falam sobre os poderes dos mages, como outros fazem, mas lembro que discutiam muito o que chamavam de "toque da sabedoria".

-Toque da sabedoria? – Jorge perguntou. –Parece safado.

-Na verdade não. É difícil distinguir entre lenda e observação, mas pelo que pude entender, na época significava que o Mage, com prática suficiente, poderia tocar um objeto e saber perfeitamente como funcionava. Falavam sobre ver os segredos de alguma cosia... Quase como se lesse a mente da coisa. A língua era difícil e cheia de metáforas, mas acho que o queriam dizer era... Algo como isso que fiz. Encostei no piano e sabia como tocá-lo mas não sei como sabia.

-Pegou na arma e sabia como atirar – Hermione disse.

-Lembrei disso também.

-Mas Harry, você disse que um Mage poderia aprender qualquer coisa com a prática.

-Sim. Esse é o ponto chave. A prática. Não deveria poder usar o toque da sabedoria neste ponto de meu desenvolvimento. Não pratiquei.

-Não que você lembre, pelo menos. –Justino disse. Todos se olharam, a significância das palavras não passou despercebida.

* * *

Hermione estava deitada na cama olhando para o teto de vidro do Cloister. Harry dormia a seu lado, virado de lado de costas pra ela. Ele escapou das reclamações dela de que não notificou ninguém sobre o incidente com o piano, dizendo que estava cansado demais pra lidar com outra inquisição de Sukesh e Argo. Podia esperar até amanhã. Ela desistiu, mas sua mente girava e não a deixava dormir. 

Harry rolou pra o outro lado, e se aninhou nas cobertas. Ela virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, olhando o rosto dele. Ficava diferente sem os óculos... Mais jovem, mais vulnerável. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes eram uma característica tão dominante em seu rosto que quando estavam fechados, ele não parecia muito ser quem era.

Ele se mexeu, movendo-se desconfortável sob as cobertas. Hermione ficou tensa; era assim que agia antes dos pesadelos. Ela esticou a mão para pegar o caderno no criado-mudo, onde guardava para poder anotar qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Ele virou a cabeça de um lado a outro, fazendo alguns barulhos de inquietação.

Em horas como essa, Hermione sempre tinha que se segurar para não o confortar. No meio do pesadelo, as palavras dele poderiam trazer alguma pista, mesmo que o que ela mais quisesse fosse abraçá-lo e confortá-lo até que o pesadelo passasse.

-...Nunca termina... – ele resmungou. Hermione suspirou. Essa era velha. -...Nunca termina!... – ele disse, com um pouco mais de força que antes.

Ela estava se conformando que teria mais umas cinqüenta repetições dessa frase (era assim que geralmente acontecia) quando Harry mudou pra algo novo.

-...Guardião... – ele sussurrou. Hermione se inclinou mais pra perto, aguçando os ouvidos. Isso era algo novo. –ondeis guardião... Nunca termina... – quem era esse guardião? Intrigada, escreveu o que ele disse em seu caderno. -...sempre existiu... nunca termina... sempre um guardião – ele murmurou. –Humm... eterno... ajuda! –gritou de repente, fazendo-a pular. –Ajuda! –gritou de novo, se debatendo sob as cobertas... –Hmmm...Mione... hummmm – ele parou.

Hermione não podia mais suportar. Esticou os braços e o puxou mais pra perto. –Shhh, estou aqui –sussurrou. –Volte a dormir – ele se aninhou contra ela e começou a dormir mais tranqüilo. Hermione os abraçou e voltou a olhar o teto, pensamentos preocupantes impedindo que seu sono chegasse.

* * *

Remo Lupin misturava o creme a seu café, mexendo o pequeno e ineficiente misturador de plástico em sua xícara com mau humor. A besta de cerâmica fora um presente de Charlotte, um produto de suas aulas de arte na escola primária. Era pra ter forma de um lobo, o rabo curvado formando a asa. A xícara se apoiava em garras que emergiam de sua curva inferior, e o focinho do lobo apontava para cima, saindo da borda superior. Estava pintado com listas azuis e amarelas berrantes; a frase na argila "Beije o Lobinho" estava gravada e contornada com uma tinta brilhante que mudava de cor. Era um considerável objeto de arte, levando em conta que fora produzido por uma criança de cinco anos... mas também, Charlotte sempre fora inteligente demais. 

Sirius ficara quase envergonhado quando Charlotte orgulhosamente presenteou seu tio Remo com esta oferta solene, mas Remo gostou. Ele achava que refletia um nível de aceitação com sua natureza dupla o fato dele beber nessa xícara todo dia. Não tinha segredos com ninguém aqui, e não queria ter.

Olhou em volta da "sala de baixo"como era chamada pelos agentes. Era um tipo de salão pras horas de folga e lugar pra se reunir com os colegas. Havia um numero considerável de agentes aqui, já que acabara de passar do meio dia. Ele viu Hermione sentada numa mesa e fazendo algumas anotações em seu caderno e periodicamente consultando uma pilha de papel a sua frente. Ele pensou um momento em se juntar a ela, mas achou melhor não... Ela parecia ocupada e ele já ia ter que ir.

A bolha prateada da DI apareceu flutuando perto do teto, fazendo todos agentes presentes pararem o que faziam pra ouvir o que falaria. –Tenente Granger, telefone na linha 2. Tenente Granger, linha 2. – desapareceu depois de dar sua mensagem. Deve ser Smitty falando, Remo pensou. Ela sempre usa as patentes pra falar com as pessoas.

Hermione levantou e foi até a estação de comunicação. A DI estava ligada com a rede de telefonia local. Como os agentes freqüentemente tinham que fazer contatos com autoridades trouxas e com seus auxiliares não bruxos, fazia sentido. Sem falar que havia mais bruxos com telefones em casa esses dias.

Ele bebericou seu café enquanto olhava Hermione pegar o telefone e falar. Ela não disse nada por um longo tempo enquanto ouvia a pessoa falar do outro lado da linha. Remo a observava cada vez mais preocupado quando a cor foi deixando seu rosto.

Ela colocou a mão sobre os olhos e ele viu o queixo dela começar a tremer. Colocou o café sobre a mesa e a observou com mais cuidado; ninguém mais pareceu notar que havia algo errado.

Hermione desligou o telefone, as mãos tremendo visivelmente, e se inclinou sobre a mesa por um momento, respirando pesado. Remo levantou e foi até o lado dela. –Hermione? – ela olhou pra ele, seu rosto pálido e os olhos arregalados como se não tivesse muita certeza de quem ele era. –Está bem?

Ela passou rápido por ele, já ofegando, e foi em direção à parede, com as mãos afastadas do corpo. Ela escorregou apoiada na parede até ficar agaixada, inclinando a cabeça sobre o peito. Remo se ajoelhou na frente dela, alarmado. Outros bruxos e bruxas se reuniram em volta pra olhar com expressões preocupadas. –Hermione, o que foi? – ele podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas dela agora; ela pressionou as mãos no rosto e balançou a cabeça que não, uma vez.

-O que está acontecendo? – Napoleon veio até eles, forçando pra passar.

Remo deu a ele um rápido olhar. –Procure Harry. – Napoleon não se mexeu. –Agora! – Napoleon virou e correu do salão. Remo podia ouvi-lo chamando sua bolha. –Hermione, me diga o que está acontecendo. – falou, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. Ela agora tinha colocado a cabeça entre os joelhos e soluçava um pouco.

Ele não conseguia fazê-la dizer nada. Remo estava lá do lado dela, mandando os curiosos irem embora, até que ouviu passos se aproximando do salão de baixo. Harry entrou correndo com Napoleon logo atrás. Correu até onde Hermione ainda estava contra a parede. Remo levantou para dar espaço pra ele. –Obrigado, Remo. – Harry disse, se ajoelhando ao lado dela. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. Ela levantou a cabeça e ao ver que era ele, se jogou em sua direção, os braços indo em volta de seu pescoço. Harry e abraçou, balançando-a de trás pra frente com uma expressão preocupada e intrigada. –Amor, o que foi? – perguntou.

Hermione falou perto do ouvido de Harry, mas ele não conseguiu ouvir. Suas palavras estavam mascaradas por soluços e a altura da voz quase não era audível. Depois de um tempo, Harry fechou os olhos e Remo viu o queixo dele apertar. –Ah, não – Harry sussurrou.

-Harry... O que foi? – Napoleon perguntou.

Harry olhou pra eles. –A avó dela morreu. – ele virou pra Hermione, que ainda chorava baixo contra seu ombro. –Vamos, vamos. Levante comigo. – ele levantou, puxando-a consigo. Olhou pra Napoleon. –Vou levá-la pra casa. Você diz a Argo?

-Claro – Napoleon disse, concordando.

Harry a levou pra fora do salão devagar, mantendo os braços fortes em volta dela. Hermione se apoiava quase completamente nele, seus passos cambaleantes enquanto saíam.

-Ela devia ser muito próxima da avó – Remo disse.

-Ah sim. Passava quase todos verões com ela quando era criança. Muito próximas. – Napoleon suspirou. –Coitada.

* * *

Harry parou o carro no jardim e olhou pro lado do passageiro. Hermione estava sentada apoiada contra a porta, a mão no queixo, um olhar vazio na direção da janela. Seu rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas. Ele deu a volta pra abrir a porta dela, mas ela já estava descendo. Parecia cansada e triste. –Lamento, querida –disse, segurando o rosto dela com uma das mãos. 

Ela deu um fraco sorriso. –Obrigada. – Ele a abraçou com força por um momento e manteve o braço em volta do ombro dela enquanto andavam até a porta da frente.

Laura esperava por eles enquanto entravam; Harry tinha entrado em contato pra avisar o que acontecera. Ela abraçou Hermione, murmurando algumas palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. –Aqui, separei uma mala pra você. Achei que você ia querer ir pra casa de seus pais.

-Obrigada, Laura. Sim, vou pra lá agora... assim que... – ela parou, distraída.

-Preparei uma mala pra você também, Harry – Laura disse, apontando para o chão do corredor, onde estavam as malas que tinha preparado.

Sem precisar que pedisse, Justino pegou as duas malas e foi pra fora colocar no carro de Harry. Harry olhou pra Laura, grato que ela tivesse cuidado disso. –Muito obrigado, Laura. – olhou pra Hermione. –Quer relaxar um pouco? Comer alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça que não, passando os braços pela barriga. –Não, podemos ir logo, por favor?

-Claro – Harry deu um sorriso pros amigos. –A gente manda uma coruja falando sobre o funeral. Obrigado.

* * *

Justino olhava fixamente para o chão, o braço de Laura enlaçado por seu cotovelo direito. As pessoas reunidas estavam agrupadas em volta do caixão que estava posicionado sobre a cova que esperava. O pastor falava e falava, conduzindo o funeral que parecia interminável. O vento estava aumentando, e nuvens negras pairavam no céu e se aproximavam com o passar de cada minuto. A previsão do tempo dizia que ia haver tempestades hoje, mas pareciam estar chegando mais rápido que o previsto. 

Do outro lado, estavam os pais de Hermione, de mãos dadas. A mãe dela segurava um lenço negro sobre a boca. À esquerda de Justino estavam Harry e Hermione. Harry estava mais próximo dele, seu braço firme em volta da cintura de Hermione. Ela se apoiava quase completamente contra ele e passava a mãos periodicamente nos olhos.

O retumbar de um trovão soou a oeste e o vento uivou novamente, enrolando o casaco de Justino por suas pernas. Ele viu Harry dar um olhar de dúvida em direção à tempestade que se aproximava. As pessoas reunidas começaram a se mexer desconfortáveis. Um relâmpago cortou o céu. Até agora ninguém tinha ido embora, mas a tempestade se aproximava rapidamente e logo teriam que correr pra procurar abrigo e então a pobre avó de Hermione teria que se virar sozinha.

Hermione começou a soluçar de novo. Harry a abraçou, tentando confortá-la enquanto ficava de olho nos céus. Depois de um momento, ele gentilmente se separou dela e recuou pra trás de onde estavam. Hermione praticamente não notou. Justino, percebendo a situação, colocou os braços em volta do ombro dela. Ele virou e olhou confuso pra Harry.

Harry olhava para as nuvens da tempestade, uma expressão estranha em seus olhos. Parecia distante, um estranho. Ele se inclinou para frente e sussurrou no ouvindo de Justino. –Coloque um FCB.

-Por que? – Justino sibilou em resposta.

-Apenas faça o que digo. Não vou deixar uma tempestade ridícula estragar isso pra ela. – Justino olhou pras nuvens pesadas. Estavam agora sobre eles, negras e ameaçadoras. Raios apareciam em sua superfície e o vento castigava o morro no topo da colina do cemitério.

Justino deu de ombros. Um FCB era um Feitiço de Cobertura para Bruxos, um tipo de campo para mascarar e evitar que trouxas vissem um bruxo fazendo magia. Era uma inovação recente do departamento de Justino e provara ser um grande sucesso. Pegou a varinha no bolso do casaco, tirando o braço do de Laura enquanto fazia isso. Segurou a varinha sem obstruções e sussurrou o feitiço. Linhas de névoa luminosa verde emanaram da ponta de sua varinha e envolveram um grupo de convidados, separando em pequenos pulsos de magia que entravam nos olhos dos trouxas. Eles não veriam.

Justino observou Harry se separar do grupo mais perto do caixão, de frente para o pastor que não ligou nem um pouco pra ele. Uma pequena sensação de nervoso se formou em seu estômago, pois não tinha idéia do que Harry pretendia. O que ele podia fazer? Jogar alguns feitiços de guarda-chuva para que não ficassem molhados?

Enquanto olhava, Harry deixou as mãos abaixadas do lado, as palmas pra frente e um pouco afastadas ao corpo. Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para tempestade que se aproximava com uma intensidade aterrorizante, seus olhos visíveis por cima da borda dos óculos. Enquanto Justino olhava, alguma coisa começou a acontecer. O vento começou a soprar mais forte, mas vinha de outra direção, vinha detrás de Harry... ou mais precisamente, vinha _de _Harry. Seu cabelo voava ao redor de sua cabeça e seu sobretudo roçavam em suas pernas. Os dois ventos opostos colidiram e pairaram sobre os presentes. Os trouxas ignoravam, enquanto os bruxos assistiam a Harry. Hermione, ao lado de Justino, estava tensa como uma estátua enquanto o olhava. Seu lenço molhado caiu de seus dedos, esquecido, e foi levado pelo vento violento. Justino podia sentir os ombros dela tremendo sob seu braço e sua respiração cortando pra entrar e sair dos pulmões. –O que está havendo? – ele perguntou perto do ouvido dela. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça que não, sem dizer nada. –Acho que.. Apenas tente agir naturalmente. Eles não estão vendo. – Hermione fez que sim e virou a cabeça de volta para o caixão, mas continuava olhando de vez em quando para Harry. Justino apenas o observava de canto de olho.

Pequenas ondas de eletricidade passavam pelos dedos de Harry, pelo seu rosto, por seus olhos. –Minha nossa – Justino sussurrou. Harry jogou os braços para o ar formando um largo V e raios saíram de suas mãos, indo pra cima, na direção do céu negro. O vento viajava pra frente, partido do lugar que ele estava e gritava para o céu, separando as nuvens da tempestade. O rosto de Harry estava selvagem, iluminado por baixo, seus olhos brilhando com poder exterior que nenhum bruxo deveria controlar.

As nuvens evaporaram e sumiram no céu, dispersas pelo vento que Harry conjurara do nada. O céu se iluminou e o queixo de Justino caiu quando a tempestade voltou pra onde veio, e os relâmpagos viravam luzes inofensivas. Quando o pastor concluiu a cerimônia, o sol apareceu no céu. Harry vagarosamente abaixou os braço, seus olhos ainda fixos lá em cima. Voltou pra perto da cova e se reuniu a Hermione, que parecia ter voltado a prestar atenção no funeral. Os convidados começavam a ir embora. A família se aproximava enquanto o caixão era abaixado no chão.

Hermione deu a volta para abraçar seus pais e todos deram uma pequena distância da cova. –Harry? – Justino falou. – ele virou e Justino quase caiu pra trás. Os olhos de Harry ainda reluziam com a eletricidade, suas íris verdes brilhando e piscado. Hermione se aproximou, as sobrancelhas franzidas e com passos decididos.

-Harry Potter, me explique o que acabou de acontecer. – ela disse. Harry vagarosamente virou a cabeça pra olhá-la. –Harry? – ela repetiu, incerta.

Na mesma hora, Harry encolheu os ombros e colocou uma mão na testa. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele cambaleou. Justino esticou o braço para equilibrá-lo. –Opa – Harry disse, abrindo os braços e se equilibrando. Quando levantou a cabeça novamente,parecia ter voltado a si. –O que foi isso?

Hermione segurou seu braço com força. –Essa foi uma passagem só de ida pro laboratório de Sukesh, senhor.

-Mas... o...

-Pode esperar. Nana está morta, vai entender. Você não está e espero que continue assim.

* * *

-Deixa eu entender isso direito – disse Sirius. –Ele repeliu uma _tempestade _inteira? 

-Sim – Hermione respondeu. Ela tentava fazer as coisas pararem de girar em sua mente. A imagem estava gravada em sua cabeça, a visão dele com os braços pra cima, reconfigurando o tempo apenas com sua força de vontade e parecendo... Bem, parecendo um Mage. Era assustador.

Eles estavam sentados em uma das salas do consultório de Sukesh. Sirius estava do lado dela e Lefty do outro. Remo estava de frente pra eles, tomando nota.-Ele parecia estar mentalmente afetado? – Lefty perguntou.

-Não sei. Ele parecia diferente. E quando terminou parecia confuso.

-E isso logo depois dele mostrar sinais do toque da sabedoria. – Lefty ficou muito interessado ao saber sobre isso. Como um membro da Sociedade, passou boa parte da vida estudando o assunto.

A porta abriu e Sukesh entrou, parecendo impressionado. –Bem – ele disse, sentando. –Vocês estava certo, Lefty.

-Certo sobre o que? – Hermione disse, olhando pra Lefty.

Ele virou pra ela. –Depois que você descreveu o comportamento dele, fiquei com uma suspeita. Disse pra Sukesh o que procurar em seu exame.

-Suspeita de que?

-Que seus poderes Mage foram afetados. – Sukesh disse. –Eles estão muito ampliados desde a última vez que testamos, que foi antes de seu desaparecimento. Diria que estão no mínimo cinqüenta vezes mais fortes que antes.

-Como se ele os estivesse usando muito – Sirius disse, sua expressão pensativa.

Lefty concordou. –O toque da sabedoria chega ao Mage com prática e estudo. A extraordinária exibição de controle do clima que ele deu hoje é uma coisa que somente um Mage com completo controle de seus poderes poderia fazer.

-Então... A teoria é que enquanto ele estava sumido, foi forçado a usar seus poderes Mage, muito mais do que em sua vida normal. – Hermione mordeu o lábio. –Isso faz sentido.

Remo concordou. –Me ocorreu que ele pudesse ter sido um alvo por causa do fator Mage. Se alguém quisesse testá-lo, ou desenvolvê-lo, teria um motivo para capturá-lo.

-Mas quem? – Hermione perguntou. –Quem poderia ter feito isso? Quem poderia fazê-lo esquecer tão completamente? – ninguém respondeu, não era necessário. Não precisava dizer que não tinham idéia. Hermione respirou fundo. –Tem mais uma coisa que devo dizer. – todos olharam pra ela. –Os pesadelos dele mudaram.

-Como?

-Das últimas vezes que ele teve pesadelos, disse outra coisa. Ainda fala a parte do "nunca termina" mas ultimamente tem mencionado alguém, ou alguma coisa, chamado de Guardião. Não sei a que se refere... – ela parou no meio da frase e olhou em volta para os bruxos mais velhos. Quando ela disse a palavra "Guardião" todos se remexeram e se entreolharam. –O que? Significa alguma coisa pra vocês?

-Bem... Hã.. – Sirius começou. Olhou pra Remo, que apenas deu de ombros. –Acho que não.

-Sirius! Não venha com essa, vi como vocês reagiram! Significa alguma coisa. Quem é esse Guardião?

-Justamente isso – Lefty disse. –Não é ninguém.

-Hã?

-O guardião é apenas um mito. Como... Ah, o papai Noel ou bicho-papão. Mais pro lado do bicho-papão na verdade.

Hermione olhou para o rosto de cada um deles. –Acho melhor vocês me contarem sobre este mito.

* * *

**NT.**: É isso aí pessoal. Depos de... (olha a data da atualização) um mês e meio finalmente consegui atualizar. Quando disse que ia demorar, nem eu esperava que fosse tanto. Mas meus trabalhos deram mais trabalho do que eu pensava e o período demorou uma semana a mais do que foi planejado. Com tudo isso, só pude começar a tradução depois do dia 26. E nesse período eu resolvi visitar o floreios e borrões e acabei me chateando com uma coisa que eu vi ... Pra minha grande surpresa, descobri que lá "Paradgma da Incerteza" (paradigma escrito errado mesmo) já está publicado e traduzido. E que grande coincidência! Tradução incrivelmente parecida com a versão inicial que eu tinha postado em um fórum. Ainda não denunciei pq queria que vocês vissem. E isso chateia muito. Já é a 4ª vez que me acontece esse tipo de coisa, e dessa vez eu cheguei perto de desistir de vez de traduzir fics... Mas Raquel, Gisele e minha consciência me convenceram a continuar. Só não sei até quando... Até pq meu interesse por HP vem diminuindo muito. No geral, era isso que tinha pra dizer. Respondendo às reviews:

_LiLa GraNgeR_: bom... Demorou um pouco, mas saiu... Espero que tenha gostado do resultado . _Sweet Lie_: Vc acertou... As coisas já comeram a piorar. E ainda vão piorar um pouco mais antes de ficarem boas! Quanto à paciência de Hermione... Melhor não comentar pra não estragar nada! (huhahuahauha - risada maléfica). _la DieDie_: Não deu pra sair logo, mas o capítulo saiu. Espero que goste e que te deixe tão feliz quanto o outro. _Thaís C_.: Espero que tenha aguentado essa demora um pouco maior... E o mistério vai aumentando! Traduções nunca são tão boas quanto o original, mas fico feliz que esteja gostando! Garanto que tento ser o mais fiel possível... Nem de longe sou profissional da área, então vou me virando pra tentar passar a mensagem e o tom como no original. Concordo plenamente com vc... Eles são tudo de bom juntos! _Alícia Spinet_: realmente pobre Harry... O futuro não lhe reserva coisas lá muito boas... Mas é isso que torna a leitura interessante, não é mesmo? _Andy Black_: eu tb amo todos os capítulos... Só que alguns mais que outros! huahuauha. E se tiver qualquer idéia pra ajudar, não hesite em entrar em contato, ok? Qualquer ajuda é sempre bem vinda! _Vivis Drecco_: que bom que está gostando... Espero que no futuro os capítulos não demorem tanto a sair... _carlos bert_: eu sei que é duro esperar... Também leio fics que demoram um século pra serem atualizadas e sei que não é nada legal. O original dessa fic, por exemplo: aacho que tem mais de um ano sem atualizar. Quero ver como vai ser se algum dia eu alcançar Lori... E tava tudo bem comigo, obrigada por perguntar. . Só estava realmente ocupada! _Lívia_:Nesse capítulo Lori já deixa uma pista... O tal guardião... Palpites sobre ele? _Bruno_: Já te adicionei. E a gente já conversou... rs. E parabéns (atrasado ou adiantado, não sei exatamente quando eh/foi seu níver...). _kakazinha_: Seus olhos não ficaram ardendo não? rs. É ótimo quando a gente encontra uma fic que nos prende desse jeito. Só não é tão bom quando temos que acordar cedo no outro dia, mas não consegue ir pra cama sem saber tudo o que acontece... _la DieDie: _Não precisa implorar! O capítulo chegou (finalmente)

Bom... Muito obrigada e espero que este capítulo tenha valido a espera! Voltando à normalidade, atualização no máximo daqui 2 semanas, com uma pequena mudança de dia. Se tudo der certo, coloco na quinta, dia 27. Dia 28 é niver de minha avó (80 aninhos!) e vai ter festa, então acho que não vou ter muito tempo. É isso! Bjos!


	8. Kriptonita

**Harry Potter e o Show que nunca termina  
capítulo 8 – Kriptonita**

_

* * *

If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might..._

_--Three Doors Down_

* * *

A pergunta dela ficou no ar por um longo momento enquanto os outros bruxos trocavam olhares desconfortáveis. Finalmente, Remo se inclinou pra frente, entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa. –Certo, vou tentar explicar. – se remexeu em seu assento. –Não existe nenhuma lenda escrita, nenhum poema épico, nenhum mito popular que mencione o Guardião, no entanto lembro de sempre ter ouvido o nome, como se simplesmente estivesse no ar. – Sirius balançou a cabeça, concordando. –Ninguém nunca sentou comigo e me disse quem... Ou o quê... Era o guardião. Suponho que acabei tendo idéias sobre isso, apenas pelo contexto ou pela forma que as pessoas sussurravam sobre isso. Eu digo "isso" porque não sei se é uma pessoa, ou mesmo uma forma de vida.

Ele levantou e estalou os dedos, algo que tinha o hábito de fazer quando estava constrangido. –Pelo que me parece, o Guardião é um tipo de figura protetora, algo diferente de nós. – balançou as mãos no ar, procurando as palavras. –Nós, bruxos e bruxas da terra somos meros vasos para mágica que usamos, mas o Guardião é do mesmo lugar de onde vem a magia.

Hermione franziu a testa. –O que quer dizer?

Ele se inclinou na direção dela. –Nunca se perguntou de onde a magia vem?

-Acho que apenas... Pensei que viesse de nós.

-Talvez, mas me faz teorizar. Não acho que a magia possa ter origem humana ou todos poderiam usá-la. Tem algo em relação a você e eu e todos nessa mesa que é diferente. Fomos tocados por um poder relativamente raro entre os humanos. Talvez algo que não venha de nós. Tudo que é distante e estranho sobre magia... Bem, o Guardião faz parte. Não estou contando isso muito bem.

Sirius o interrompeu. –Os trouxas contam histórias sobre anjos da guarda – ele disse. –Essa é a imagem que eu sempre tive.

Hermione deu um risinho. –Tipo uma pessoa brilhante flutuando acima de você e que te impede de tropeçar em árvores e que faz que lembre de reabastecer o carro?

-Nada tão mundano. Não pra nos guardar, mais pra... Não sei. Pra nos observar.

Remo estalou os dedos. –Sim. Nos observar.

Hermione olhou na direção de Lefty. –Tem alguma coisa a acrescentar?

Ele limpou a garganta. –Eu concordo com o que Sirius e Remo disseram, mas vou acrescentar isso: qualquer impressão que eu tenha do Guardião, acho que ele vem de um lugar onde não existe bom ou ruim, onde tudo é igual. Sinto uma malícia vinda dele, da mesma forma que benevolência.

-E Harry está sonhando com esta... Entidade. – Hermione disse, balançando a cabeça.

-Isso faz certo sentido – Remo disse. –Disse mais cedo que nós somos meros vasos para magia...

-Menos Harry – ela completou pra ele. Ninguém disse nada, não era necessário. Hermione passou as mãos pelo rosto. –Meu Deus, por que eu não podia me apaixonar por alguém normal?

Sirius riu. –Vai procurar para sempre antes de encontrar alguém que se encaixe nessa descrição.

Ela esfregou os dedos pelas têmporas. –Por que nunca ouvi falar nada dessa lenda do Guardião? Acho que ninguém de minha idade sabe sobre isso.

-Existe uma razão pra isso. – Sirius disse. –Quando Tom Riddle se tornou Lorde Voldemort e começou sua ascensão ao poder, rumores se espalharam... Nenhum relatório se quer saber, apenas rumores... Que ele dizia que o Guardião o apoiava, e que estava ficando mais poderoso por causa dele. Ninguém nunca o ouviu dizer isso, mas os rumores persistiam. Transformou-se meio que um tabu falar do Guardião, quase como falar o nome de Voldemort. Acho que as lendas se dissiparam depois disso.

-Acha que Guardião favoreceu mesmo Voldemort?

-Não temos como saber, não é? Mas honestamente, não acho que uma figura como o Guardião saia selecionando e escolhendo bruxos para colocar em posições de poder. Muito Maquiavélico. – Sirius virou pra Remo. –Aluado, se lembra daquele feitiço que Pedro tinha?

Remo balançava a cabeça que sim. –Pedro Pettigrew tinha um feitiço, na época em que estávamos na escola, que ele dizia ter sido passado pelas gerações de sua família. Tinha um símbolo que ninguém conhecia só que... Bem, quando eu me formei e fui trabalhar pela Europa, vi aquele símbolo cravado nas paredes de uma caverna junto com alguns feitiços primitivos escritos em latim. Aguçou minha curiosidade, então fui procurar mais sobre ele. O símbolo, que era mais ou menos assim – ele disse, pegando uma pena e pergaminho e desenhando – Nunca está traduzido, mas sempre está associado com feitiços de poder e mistério. Acho que as pessoas usavam este símbolo pra representar o Guardião, cujo nome não se atreviam a evocar. – ele virou o pergaminho para Hermione.

O símbolo era um triângulo isóscelescom a base na horizontal. Era dividido por uma linha vertical que começava no ápice e passava um pouco da linha da base. No ápice do triângulo havia um círculo. Sobre o círculo estavam três linhas curtas, como raios, a linha central na vertical e mais duas a flanqueado, com pequenas inclinações, apontando pra outras direções.

Hermione ficou olhando para o símbolo, transfixada. Não significava nada pra ela, mas ao mesmo tempo significava. Parecia se comunicar com ela num nível primitivo. Parecia poderoso. Ela se encontrou aceitando a interpretação de Remo completamente. –Sim, é isso – ela sussurrou.

-O quê? – Lefty disse, se inclinando pra frente. –Você reconhece?

-Não. Sim. Eu não sei. Sinto como se já tivesse sonhado com isso.

-Meu bom Deus, _todo mundo_ tem sonhos proféticos agora? – Sirius disse.

-Bem, o símbolo pode ter algum significado, mas na verdade não nos ajuda, não é mesmo? – Hermione disse, afastando o papel.

-Digo pra gente apenas esperar pra ver – Remo disse.

-Já cansei de esperar pra ver – Hermione replicou. –Sinto como se devesse _fazer_ alguma coisa.

-Não tem muito que possa fazer. – Sirius disse, esticando o braço pra segurar a mão dela. –Apenas fique perto dele e tome cuidado.

* * *

Harry abotoou sua camisa, seus pés pendendo pela borda da mesa de exame. Napoleon estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, numa cadeira próxima, olhando-o. Sukesh estava tomando notas na ficha médica de _Potter, Major Harry T._ que crescia rapidamente. –Bem – o médico-chefe começou –Você conseguiu me assustar, Harry. Seus poderes Mage chegaram num nível de força em que você provavelmente poderia desintegrar nós dois apenas com um pensamento.

-Não me tente.

-Não é saudável. Nenhuma pessoa deveria controlar esse tipo de poder.

-Eu não pedi por isso, Sukesh! Uma maldição é isso o que é. Eu tento não deixar que isso me atinja, e apenas ser um bruxo e levar uma vida normal. – ele bateu o punho contra a mesa. –Todo dia acordo e sei que não posso ter essas coisas. Não posso dar à mulher que amo um casamento normal ou uma vida pacifica.

-Se ela quisesse essas coisas não estaria com você – Napoleon disse.

Harry virou pra ele. –Vá se lascar, Jones! Que diabos você sabe sobre isso? Sempre está fazendo esses pequenos comentários sobre Hermione como se fosse o melhor amigo dela, quando na verdade eu bem sei que está tentando levar ela pra cama pelas minhas costas!

Napoleon ficou de pé num pulo, seu rosto vermelho. –Não precisa jogar na cara!

-Harry, apenas se acalme...

-E _você_ não me diga pra me acalmar! – gritou pra Sukesh. –Você com seus exames intermináveis e seus diagnósticos presunçosos e você provavelmente só está me usando como um assunto interessante para sua próxima publicação! – Sukesh levantou as duas mãos como um gesto de paz. –Aposto que está tentando me envenenar. Todos por aqui só querem se ver livres de mim! Sem mais Harry pra nos fazer ficar mal, sem Harry pra nos roubar nossos holofotes!

-Patrão! – Napoleon falou os olhos arregalados de choque.

Ele pegou sua jaqueta e passou apressado pela porta. –Não se aproxime de mim, nenhum de vocês dois bastardos. – bateu a porta atrás dele, deixando Sukesh e Napoleon se entreolhando sem saber o que fazer.

-Certo, este era o gêmeo do mal, não é? – Napoleon disse.

Sukesh balançava a cabeça. –Nunca ouvi Harry dizer palavras ríspidas a ninguém... Bem, talvez uma exceção pra você, Jones, mas nada tão extremo quanto isso.

-O que deu nele? Parecia um psicopata!

-Está alterado – ele viu a expressão confusa de Napoleon. –Desculpe, termo técnico. Está experimentando mudanças de personalidade. Está aumentando gradualmente nas últimas semanas. Notei os efeitos, mas não falei com ele porque não quero agravar sua condição, deixando ele chateado.

-Então seu brilhante tratamento é não fazer nada e deixá-lo ir embora. Entendo, tudo faz completo sentido agora – o sarcasmo era marcante em suas palavras.

Sukesh escrevia como um louco em seu caderno. –Se eu o mantiver aqui, apenas vai ficar mais agitado e não terei parâmetros precisos de seu comportamento. Hermione me dirá o que ele faz e o trará de volta se manifestar qualquer sintoma mais. Posso sempre ficar de olho nele daqui, com meu vidro de aparatação.

-Poderia estar colocando Hermione em perigo, sabe. Se ele... Ficar alterado, o que quer que seja, pode...

-Hermione pode se cuidar. Além disso, Harry nunca a machucaria.

-Ao menos o Harry que _nós_ conhecemos – Napoleon resmungou.

* * *

Hermione não conseguia se concentrar. Sua mente ficava voltando pro funeral da avó e o que tinha acontecido lá. Sentia-se culpada por não ter prestado completa atenção, e também com raiva de Harry por ter distraído-a num momento tão importante. Ele apenas não queria que o funeral fosse arruinado pela tempestade, ela pensou.

Estava sentada em sua mesa, tentando trabalhar num relatório de vigilância, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Passara a manhã lá embaixo, na Pesquisa tentando encontrar informações sobre o Guardião. A Bibliotecária não pôde (ou mais possivelmente não quis) dizer nada de concreto e não encontrou nada em nenhum dos livros que procurara, nem mesmo sobre o símbolo que Remo lhe mostrara. Isobel teve a mesma reação de Sirius e dos outros... Lembrava-se vagamente de ter ouvido histórias sobre o Guardião, mas não sabia nada de específico.

Hermione se remexeu em seu assento, se sentindo dolorida essa manhã. Harry fora estranhamente entusiasmado na cama com ela na noite anterior. Não que ele não fosse sempre entusiasmado, mas quando faziam amor nunca ele tinha sido tão... Bem, selvagem. Ela achava que fosse uma reação ao dia ter uma proximidade com a morte, mas não tinha mais tanta certeza. Na hora, foi excitante e ela respondeu à altura... Apenas terminou com a leve excitação que conteve o dia inteiro.

Por mais que o comportamento de Harry tivesse deixado-a confusa, assustada e preocupada, uma parte nada insignificante dela tentava ignorar tinha se animado com isso. Vê-lo tão poderoso e selvagem a deixara, admitia relutante a si mesma, excitada. Ela achava natural, afinal, se você prestasse atenção naqueles programas sobre a natureza na BBC3 as fêmeas de todas as espécies eram programadas para favorecer os machos mais fortes. Mesmo assim, parecia profundamente errado se sentir assanhada na hora que estava de pé ao lado do caixão de sua amada avó.

Ela suspirou e pegou uma das fotos emolduradas de sua mesa, dela própria e seus pais junto com a avó na Ilha do Branco, durante as férias uns anos antes. –Ah, Nana – ela sussurrou, tocando a imagem sob o vidro. –Por que tinha que partir agora? – suspirou, seu lamento subindo até a garganta e fechando-a. –Não me verá andando até o altar... – não podia continuar. As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e por suas bochechas.

De repente, colocou a foto de volta na mesa e levantou apressada pra sair da sala e procurar por Harry. Precisava de um ombro pra chorar. Já tinha chorado em seus braços a maior parte da noite em que soubera da morte da avó, mas as lágrimas costumavam aparecer quando achava que tinham acabado pra sempre.

* * *

Napoleon encontrou Terk no pequeno espaço de trabalho que ela e Tax ocupavam. –Hei – ela disse, sorrindo enquanto ele entrava. –O que há? E que expressão é essa em seu rosto, é mesmo de seriedade? Quase não reconheci.

Ele não entrou na brincadeira. –Terk, coisas estranhas estão acontecendo no círculo K.

-Ah, a clássica referência a Bill & Ted. Escolha excelente.

-Pareceu apropriado.

-Que coisas estranhas? Harry de novo?

-Você soube o que ele fez no funeral da avó dela?

Terk ficou séria. –Soube. Você viu?

-Não, não estava lá. Hermione me contou. Ficou bem aterrorizada.

-Você não ficaria?

-Acho que sim.

Ela guardou a arma que limpava e sentou na ponta da mesa, de frente pra ele. –Antes de vir pra cá, ouvi dizer que o relacionamento deles era só... Bem, só de aparência.

Napoleon franziu a testa. –Quem te disse isso?

-Ah, apenas rumores. Sabe como é. Quem quer que tenha começado isso, está enganado. Eles realmente se amam muito.

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim. –É.

-Bem, estou com ciúmes.

-Eu também.

-Por motivos bem diferentes. – ela disse com um sorrindo, dando um murro no ombro dele. –Você a quer pra você.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Estou começando a ter duvidas sobre isso.

Terk novamente ficou séria. –Certamente que não.

-Ah, não me entenda mal. Ainda tenho sentimentos muito fortes por ela, só que estou começando a perceber por que.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. –Por quê, então?

Napoleon olhou pra ela. –Porque ela me lembra você.

* * *

Hermione encontrou Harry no ginásio menor, uma sala de pedra, entulhada, cheia de equipamentos. Ele estava num canto com um pesado saco de pancadas, atacando. Vestia short e camiseta, com o suor brilhando em seus ombros. Olhou pra ela quando entrou. –Oi – ele disse.

Ela sentou num banco perto, os ombros caídos. Ficou olhando as próprias mãos, feliz por ele estar ocupado, assim poderia falar sem ter que olhar pra ninguém. Ver a pena nos olhos dele só faria que ela chorasse mais. –Continue batendo, só preciso falar um pouco com você. – ele parou e balançou a cabeça que sim, depois voltou pro saco de pancadas. –Não consigo parar de pensar em Nana. Ela era tão vibrante, tão viva... Mais viva do que a maioria das pessoas com metade de sua idade. Não é justo. Ela estava tão empolgada com o casamento... Tinha mandado fazer um vestido novo. – ela limpou os olhos com uma mão. –Ia lustrar seu sapato Lindy pra poder ter sua vez com você na pista de dança, durante a recepção... Ela te amava, Harry, como um neto. – ela suspirou, a respiração tremida e hesitante. –Ela costumava me pintar. Me fazia sentar num banco e me pintava em seu solário. Era péssima pintora, simplesmente terrível, mas amava tanto pintar. Fazia-me sentir tão linda, como uma modelo – Hermione sorriu, perdida em suas memórias. –Quando ia pra lá durante os verões, ela...

Harry se afastou do saco e a encarou, interrompendo suas memórias. Passou as mãos enroladas com ataduras pelos cabelos ainda molhados. –Deus, não consegue ficar quieta por um minuto? – ele exclamou.

Hermione ficou sentada olhando pra ele, de queixo caído, tão completamente chocada que sentia como se estivesse num universo alternativo.

-Não consigo mais ouvir isso! – ele continuou. Seu rosto estava sinistro, estranho. –Por que não me procura quando tiver um problema _de verdade_, como, sei lá, nunca ter tido avós! Ou ter trazido um assassinato horrível pra seus próprios pais! – ele gritou. –Apenas feche a porra de sua boca sobre sua avó idiota! Deus! Eu pareço ser seu confessor pessoal? Lamentar, lamentar, lamentar, é só isso que sabe fazer! – Hermione não podia se mexer. Sentia como se fosse vomitar. Ele mudou a voz para uma cruel, imitando a dela. –Ah, Harry, você não me contou sobre seu emprego! Ah, Harry, você trabalha demais! Ah, Harry minha unha quebrou! – ele de repente se inclinou pra perto dela. Hermione recuou, chocada demais pra reagir. –Pra todo lugar que olho, você está me sufocando! Bem, não sou sua maldita figura paternal! Não sou seu maldito CACHORRINHO! – ao dizer a última palavra, ele virou e socou o saco de pancadas, com força. Estorou no meio e os pequenos tecidos do enchimento explodiram por todo lado. Ele virou com uma malícia brilhando nos olhos.

Hermione cambaleou de pé e recuou pra longe dele, seu queixo tremendo. Virou e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia, os soluços cortando sua garganta.

Harry levantou e ficou olhando-a partir, seu coração batendo forte e a mente confusa e girando com pensamentos e impulsos conflitantes.

Ele ficou lá porque não sabia quanto tempo até que esse turbilhão vermelho clareasse de sua visão. Olhou a sua volta, confuso, ouvindo o eco das palavras que acabara de dizer em seus ouvidos e em sua mente. Seu queixo caiu e ele deu alguns passos para trás. –Ah meu Deus – falou rouco. Queria correr atrás dela, mas suas pernas pareciam paralisadas e dormentes.

-Meu Deus – ele repetiu. Caiu de joelhos no monte de enchimento e colocou os braços sobre o rosto, horrorizado consigo mesmo e com a memória da expressão no rosto dela caindo em sua mente como uma avalanche.

Seus ombros arquearam e ele chorou, o enchimento do saco de pancadas destruído grudando na umidade de seu rosto.

* * *

Harry subia correndo as escadas principais, sempre pulando um degrau. –Hermione! – gritou. Correu pelo hall do segundo andar em direção às escadas do Cloister. Laura apareceu sob o arco, uma expressão ilegível no rosto. Levantou a mão e o parou.

-Ela não quer te ver, Harry. Não quer falar com você ou ouvir ou ver você de maneira nenhuma.

Ele a segurou pelos braços. –Laura, por favor. Tenho que vê-la. Você não entende...

-Entendo que você disse algumas pra ela que não sei se _eu_ um dia perdoarei, muito menos ela. – ela suspirou e sua expressão de raiva suavizou. –Harry, o que tem de errado com você? Até ontem não acreditava que diria nada que a magoasse tanto.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. –Eu sei. Não posso explicar... Apenas, por favor, me deixa falar com ela.

-Não posso fazer isso. Ela não quer te ver, e provavelmente não vai querer por um tempo.

Ele soltou os braços dela e olhou na direção do arco. –Penso no que disse e quero arrancar minha língua. Não sei como pude dizer aquelas coisas pra ela. É como... Se alguém estivesse falando através de mim.

-Harry, isso é muito estranho.

-Eu sei. Mas isso fica pra depois. Agora só tenho que vê-la. – olhou nos grandes olhos castanhos de Laura. –Não posso enfrentar isso sem ela.

Laura olhou pra ele por um longo tempo, depois deu um passo pro lado, suspirando.

-Obrigado – ele disse, passando por ela e subindo as escadas.

Ele hesitou antes de entrar, se perguntando o que poderia dizer. Reunindo sua coragem, abriu a porta. O Cloister estava pouco iluminado, a pouca luz do pôr-do-sol coloria as paredes de lilás e laranja.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si devagar. Viu Hermione sentada perto da janela do outro lado do quarto, em sua cadeira de balanço favorita, virada pro outro lado da porta e olhando para o jardim do lado. Ele ficou parado por um momento, completamente perdido no que fazer.

-Saia – ela disse, sua voz direta e fria.

Ele deu um passo pra frente. –Querida...

-Não me chame assim – ela respondeu ríspida. –Apenas saia. Por favor... Me dê um tempo.

Ele pensou em ir até ela, mas se perguntou se não ia só piorar a situação. Melhor dar a ela um pouco de espaço. Sem dizer nada, ele virou e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Hermione emergiu do Cloister se sentindo esgotada e emocionalmente frágil. Ficava ouvindo aquelas palavras horríveis. Elas por si só já eram bem ruins, mas ouvir essas coisas na voz doce de Harry, uma voz que geralmente trazia palavras de amor e apoio a seus ouvidos, machucava dez vezes mais.

Em seu coração, sabia que ele não quis dizer aquilo. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo com ele, alguma coisa que o estava fazendo agir de forma estranha... Mesmo que ele não admitisse. Mesmo assim, uma parte dela se perguntava se as coisas que ele disse eram o que ele realmente pensava e que nunca diria se estivesse normal. A idéia era assustadora.

Ela desceu, ouvindo a musica no piano. Seguiu o som até a sala onde encontrou Harry ao piano. Ele estava tocando "The cantique de Jean Racine" por Gabriel Faure, uma peça tocantemente linda para coral e que de alguma forma ele deixava à altura no piano. Ele sabia que era a peça musical preferida dela. Ela ficou quieta de pé enquanto ele tocou uma vez e depois começou de novo. A melodia crescia e aumentava sob os dedos dele, os _crescendos _aumentando para inundar a sala.

Ela ficou alguns metros atrás dele, olhando por muito tempo seus dedos longos e elegantes dançarem sobre as teclas do piano. Não havia partitura na frente dele, e que ela soubesse a _Cantique_ nunca fora transportada para um solo de piano... Ele que estava fazendo isso. Hermione afundou na cadeira mais próxima, se sentindo desequilibrar sobre os pés.

Ele tocou até o fim e depois parou, ainda inclinado sobre as teclas com as mãos no joelho. Hermione podia dizer pelos ombros caídos o quanto ele estava se sentindo mal... E ela de repente teve certeza que ele estava tocando essa peça várias e várias vezes desde que ela o enxotara do Cloister, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia escutá-lo lá de cima.

Ele virou no banco do piano e olhou pra ela, que podia ver o medo e desespero nos olhos dele. Ele desviou os olhos. –Me dess... Me desss... Me d... – a voz dele falhou e ficou presa na palavra que ele provavelmente mais queria que saísse.

-Eu sei – ela sussurrou.

Harry esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos e lentamente levantou os olhos até os dela, como se tivesse medo do que veria neles. Quando os olhares finalmente se encontraram e ele viu o perdão dela, o rosto dele se contorceu e ele pulou de pé. Apressou-se até ela e caiu de joelhos diante de sua cadeira, deixando a cabeça se apoiar no seu colo. Ela alisou seus cabelos e murmurou palavras de conforto enquanto ele pressionava o rosto contra a barriga dela e colocava seus braços em volta de sua cintura. –Shh. Está tudo bem – ela sussurrou.

Ele levantou cabeça e a olhou nos olhos, as bochechas dele molhadas com as lágrimas. –Por favor, me ajude Hermione. Me ajude. – ele disse, relaxando contra o corpo dela.

Ela o segurou mais forte. –Eu vou ajudar. Tudo vai ficar bem.

-Tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo – ele disse, a voz abafada contra o jeans dela. Ela suspirou, aliviada que ele estivesse admitindo. –Eu... Senti chegando. Senti dentro de mim. É tão forte e me assusta. Me fez machucar Napoleon, e o bruxo no jardim-de-infância, e eu achei que podia controlar, porque de certa forma queria machucar os dois. – olhou novamente pra ela. –Mas então me fez te machucar. Aquelas coisas terríveis que te disse...

-É. Elas foram bem terríveis.

-Mas não era eu! – ela não disse nada, sem querer falar das próprias dúvidas em relação a isso. –Não achei que podia existir alguma coisa que pudesse me fazer te machucar. – ele suspirou e se afastou dela pra levantar e olhou pra ela. –Está ficando mais forte. –disse baixo. –A cada dia fica mais forte.

Ela olhou pra ele de queixo caído. –E não disse nada sobre isso... O que quer que isso seja? Nos deixou achando que era apenas stress, ou os poderes Mage ou Deus sabe o que mais?

-Queria acreditar que era essas coisas também! Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo e estou com medo de me dominar e destruir tudo o que sou! – ele ajoelhou na frente dela de novo, segurando suas mãos. –Eu espero ser um bom homem, Hermione.

-Você é, claro que é.

-O que quer que esteja me fazendo agir estranho, é mais poderoso que eu. Achei que podia controlar. Achei que podia lutar. Não sei se posso. E não poderia suportar se me transformasse em alguém que eu odiaria, alguém que _você_ odiaria.

Ela se inclinou pra frente até a testa dela tocou a dele. –Tem uma coisa que preciso te dizer. Não disse antes porque não queria te perturbar, mas... – ela suspirou. –É sobre seus sonhos. Seus pesadelos.

* * *

Hermione e Napoleon estavam de pé na sala de observação, olhando através do vidro de sentido único para a sala de tratamento. Harry estava reclinado em uma macia cadeira de couro, seus olhos fechados. Sentado na frente dele em um banco estava Johns Biederman, o psiquiatra da DI. Sukesh estava perto. Johns balançava a varinha de um lado para o outro diante das pálpebras fechadas de Harry até que ficou satisfeito que ele estava completamente hipnotizado. Uma pena estava posicionada sobre um caderno para anotar cada palavra de Harry.

-Harry, pode me ouvir? – Johns perguntou.

-Sim – Harry respondeu. Era sua voz normal, só mais devagar e um pouco mais profunda.

-Está se sentindo completamente relaxado?

-Sim.

-Vou te fazer algumas perguntas, e deve me responder a verdade. Entendeu?

-Sim.

-Certo. Quero que pense agora numa lembrança feliz. Alguma coisa, qualquer memória que te faça sentir aquecido e contente. Tem alguma? – Harry fez que sim. –Me diga onde está.

-Em casa. No quintal. Plantando novas flores e limpando para festa. Festa grande... Muitos amigos. Lavando as janelas. Quente, suando. Hermione está no canteiro de flores. Sentada no chão... Um grande chapéu. Cavando a terra. Todos estão rindo e sorrindo. Dia perfeito. A alça da camiseta dela caíra pelo ombro. – as mãos dele se mexiam no ar, delineando o espaço que via em sua mente. –Eu podia ver a alça do sutiã dela. A pele branca em volta. Queria ir até lá e beijar. Ela levantou os olhos e me viu olhando pra ela... E piscou pra mim. – ele sorriu.

Napoleon olhou pra ela. –Lembra disso?

-Lembro desse dia, mas não lembro o que está descrevendo – o coração dela apertou, ouvindo-o falar sobre isso. Apenas um pequeno momento, daqueles que a vida é repleta. Ela podia pensar em dezenas de momentos como esse. Johns continuou.

-Sabe por que está aqui?

-Coisas ruins.

-Que coisas?

-Coisas em minha cabeça.

-Por que são ruins?

-Me fazem fazer coisas. Dizer coisas. Bati em Napoleon.

-Lamenta por isso?

-Não. Não gosto dele. – Hermione viu Napoleon fazer uma careta e abaixar a cabeça ao ouvir isso.

-Por que não gosta dele?

-Ele quer o que é meu. Quer meu trabalho. Diz que não quer, mas quer. Ele quer minha esposa.

-Não é casado, Harry.

-De certa forma, eu sou. Por dentro.

-Como assim?

-Dentro de minha cabeça.

-Que outras coisas ruins você fez?

-Bati no homem que machucou as crianças. Não lamento. Ele mereceu.

-Então por que foi ruim?

-Porque... Não fui eu. Não parecia eu. Não queria fazer aquilo.

-Então por que fez?

-Tinha que fazer. Não podia parar.

-O que mais?

Harry parou um momento. –Disse coisas más para Hermione. Eu a fiz chorar.

-Lamenta por isso?

-Sim. Não tinha intenção. Não queria magoá-la, nunca.

-Por que não?

-Eu a amo. Não agüento vê-la mal. Nunca agüentei.

-Queria dizer aquilo que disse?

-Não.

-Quando disse aquelas coisas e fez aquelas coisas ruins, como se sentiu?

-Senti como... Outra pessoa tivesse feito aquilo. Não eu. Eu não podia controlar. Passou partindo.

-Partindo o que?

-Minha mente. Partiu meu cérebro.

-Se sentiu outra pessoa?

-Não. Não sei. Talvez. Difícil dizer.

Johns pensou por um momento. –Certo, Harry. Agora quero que pense em seus sonhos. Pode me falar sobre eles?

Harry começou a respirar mais rápido. –Estou lá. Não estou lá. O Guardião está comigo. O Guardião sempre está comigo. O Guardião nunca está comigo. O Guardião não pode me ajudar. – essas palavras saíram rápidas, confusas. –Não posso pensar. Não posso ver. Não posso me mexer. Nunca termina.

-O que nunca termina, Harry?

-Nunca termina. O Guardião não pode impedir.

Johns desistiu disso, ao ver a agitação de Harry. –Quero que relembre o dia que desapareceu. Consegue lembrar alguma coisa do tempo que estava longe?

A cabeça de Harry revirou de um lado para o outro. –Eu... Eu... – de repente as costas dele arquearam como um arco e ele gritou para o teto. Todo pularam. Sukesh avançou. –Nunca termina! – Harry gritou. –Nunca termina! – os gritos dele continuaram, agitados e torturados. Hermione se doía toda de ouvi-los.

Sukesh e Johns tentavam contê-lo enquanto se mexia na poltrona. Hermione correu da sala de observação até a sala de testes, mas uma das enfermeiras de Sukesh a impediu de ir até Harry. –Harry! – ela gritou.

Harry de repente se encolheu, seus braços dobrados nos cotovelos e bem apertados, os músculos dos braços e do peito contraídos. Uma onda de luz de magia dourada explodiu de seu corpo, derrubando Sukesh e Johns. Hermione sentiu quando passou por ela, como uma onda de pressão. Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás, os tendões de seu pescoço pulando, parecendo cordas, e raios de luz verde saíram de seus olhos. As luzes do teto explodiram em faíscas e um buraco apareceu pelo teto até a sala que estava acima deles.

Sukesh pulou de pé, a varinha na mão. –Estupefaça! – gritou. A azaração acertou Harry no peito e ele caiu mole na cadeira. Hermione correu e colocou as mãos no rosto dele.

-Mas que merda – Napoleon disse, entrando na sala.

-Que diabos aconteceu? – Hermione exclamou.

Johns ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz. –Bem. Não tenho certeza se sei.

Sukesh balançava a cabeça. –Isso está ficando sério.

-_Ficando_ sério? – Hermione gritou, seu rosto ficando vermelho. –Você o _viu_? Ele estava espalhando magia como um cachorro secando a água do corpo! Parecia uma coisa tirada de "O Exorcista"!

-Bem, ele não está possuído – Johns disse. –Mas vejo sinais de uma personalidade rompida. Tem alguma coisa muito errado dentro da cabeça dele.

-Pelo amor de Deus, será que nenhum de você pode me dizer o que tem de _errado_ com ele? – Hermione perguntou, a frustração deixando a voz aguda.

Johns e Sukesh trocaram um olhar. –Odeio ficar dizendo isso toda hora, mas precisamos de mais informações. – Sukesh respondeu. –Ele vai recobrar a consciência logo. Vou tirá-lo de atividade agora mesmo. Amanha de manhã, traga-o de volta e vou interná-lo por vários dias para terapias de regressão e testes psicológicos. A hipnose parecia estar levando a algumas informações. – Johns balançou a cabeça, concordando.

-Certo – Hermione disse. –Mas agora, vou levá-lo pra casa.

* * *

-Então... Você não é gay, é isso que está me dizendo?

Jorge suspirou, colocando um copo de cidra na frente de Terk na mesa e sentando ao lado dela. –De quantas maneiras diferentes você quer que eu diga isso?

-Desculpe.

-Eu pareço gay? – Jorge perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma. Bem, tirando a coisa de cozinhar.

-Só porque eu ando com Justino, não quer dizer que faço parte do time dele. Dividimos apartamento desde que ele se formou em Hogwarts. Sabe como ele me chama às vezes?

-Como?

-De seu companheiro hetero. – eles riram. –Mesmo assim, se ser gay é a pior coisa que as pessoas acham de mim, acho que não posso reclamar.

-Então, ouvi dizer que é um membro do Clube de Gêmeos. Seu irmão é idêntico ou vocês são bivitelinos?

-Extremamente idêntico. Fred mora na Rússia, com nosso irmão mais velho, Carlinhos.

-E são os garotos mais novos?

Jorge hesitou. –Agora somos.

Terk piscou, lembrando de Laura ter contado sobre o garoto caçula dos Weasley. –Ah, me desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

-Sente falta de seu gêmeo?

-Claro. Éramos inseparáveis quando éramos mais novos. Você e Tax sempre foram próximos?

-Sim e não. Enquanto crescíamos, vivemos nossas batalhas. Somos bivitelinos, é claro, então somos tão parecidos quanto um irmão e uma irmã comuns. Por que Fred se mudou?

Jorge bateu os dedos em sua caneca. –Abrimos um negocio assim que saímos da escola. Gemialidades Weasley. Harry nos deu um dinheiro para começarmos. Infelizmente, por melhor que a gente achasse que nossas brincadeiras fossem, éramos igualmente inaptos para administrar um negócio. Queria contratar alguém que realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo para controlar o dinheiro, mas Fred se matinha firme na idéia que tínhamos que fazer isso sozinhos, então assim foi. Ou seja, falimos em menos de um ano. Encontrei um emprego logo depois e queria tocar a vida, mas Fred ficou bem pior. Ele se sentia... Não sei, desiludido. Quando Carlinhos se ofereceu pra levá-lo pra Rússia e conseguir um lugar pra ele, domando dragões, ele aceitou rapidamente. Conseguimos evitar um grande desapego dramático. Mandamos corujas várias vezes por semana.

-Isso é bom. Não sei o que faria se Tax e eu nos separássemos. Ele é meu melhor amigo.

-E Napoleon? Provavelmente uma longa história.

Ela corou um pouco. –Nos conhecemos. Nos casamos. Nos divorciamos.

-Acho que não é tão longa assim. – ele levantou e levou a caneca até a pia. –Quer me ajudar a colocar a mesa?

-Claro – Terk levantou e pegou os pratos da mão de Jorge. Começou a preparar os setes lugares em volta da grande mesa redonda da cozinha. –Harry e Hermione ainda estão lá em cima?

-Não os ouvi descendo. Hermione queria aplicar alguns feitiços tranqüilizantes nele.

-Você acha que ele está bem?

Jorge hesitou. –Não, acho que ele não está.

-Admito que não entendo toda essa magia, mas sei que ele está com problemas pra dormir e com umas mudanças de humor estranhas.

-É, estou tentando ficar longe dessa história. Não é que eu não me preocupe, mas sei que Hermione gosta de resolver as coisas sozinha. Ela me contou sobre esses pesadelos que ele vem tendo. Ele fala dormindo e chama pelo Guardião.

Ela virou e pegou os talheres. –Quem é esse?

-Aparentemente uma antiga lenda bruxa. Nunca ouvi falar, mas meu pai conhecia. Não conheço muito o conceito. Quer dizer a todos que o jantar está pronto?

-Claro – Terk saiu da cozinha e subiu rapidamente. Hesitou no hall e depois virou, indo pro quarto de Tax. Encontrou-o lá, polindo as botas.

-Hora do jantar? – ele perguntou. Terk não disse nada, apenas ficou em pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, pensando. Tax olhou pra ela, franzindo a testa. –O que foi?

-Harry está sonhando com Guardião.

Tax parou de polir as botas e as colocou no chão. –Mesmo.

-É.

-E?

-Bem, a gente não devia dizer alguma coisa?

-Como o quê?

-Nós podemos ajudar!

-Não é nosso papel. Não podemos sair dizendo ao Guardião o que deve fazer. Somos como pequenos grãos de areia.

Terk suspirou e sentou na borda da cama. –É, grãos – ela olhou pra seu irmão. –Acha que ele sabe o que está acontecendo com Harry?

-Tenho certeza que sim. Provavelmente está nos olhando neste momento.

-Quero fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar.

-Eu sei. Mas temos que seguir ordens, sabe disso.

Terk concordou. –Certo, mas não vou ficar sentada sem fazer nada se a coisa ficar ruim pra Harry. Não quando alguma coisa pode ser feita.

-O Guardião tomará a atitude apropriada.

-E se a atitude apropriada for deixar Harry morrer?

-O que te faz pensar que ele pode morrer?

-Ah, qual é! Você viu os sintomas! O tempo perdido, a amnésia... Acho que ele viu algo que não devia ter visto.

Tax suspirou. –Malditos Eternos que nunca consideram as conseqüências. Eles não entendem que os humanos são um tanto frágeis.

-Vai destruí-lo. O Guardião pode não conseguir ajudar.

-Então nem nós poderemos. – eles se entreolharam, preocupados. –Mesmo que ele morra.

* * *

**NT.**: Bem... Esse capítulo ainda merecia uns ajustes, mas como tinha prometido pra o dia 27 e ele está razoável, resolvi publicar logo. Fica como presente (algumas horas atrasado) para McGonagall (ainda não fui dormir, então pra mim ainda é dia 27! rs). E como não podia deixar de ser, dedico este capítulo também à Andréa e a Sheila, que eu tive o prazer de conhecer ontem.

Não vou falar mais pra responder logo as reviews...

_FAFA_: atrasei um dia em relação ao que eu tinha dito... Não dá pra dizer que eu demorei, né? _Carlos Bert_: você realmente me alertou, mas foi de outro "incidente" que teve lá no F&B... Vc falou em relação à "Um beijo não é apenas um beijo"... Falando nisso, nem te agradeci, né? Muito obrigada pelo alerta. Como não frequento o floreios, só descubro essas coisas por sorte...  
_la Diedie_: Bom... Se você considera Harry cada vez mais maluco uma pista do que está acontecendo, então você teve muitas pistas neste capíutlo... Brincadeira. Mas aviso logo que no próximo capítulo ainda não se descobre o que aconteceu com ele... Acho que só no 10 as coisas se desenrolam mais. O casamento deles é de fato bem bonito e descrito até não poder mais. Entretanto, ele acontece na 3ª fic,só tem isso no capítulo, queé IMENSO. E você está certa... Não vou desanimar por causa desse povo não..  
_Thalita_: a identidade do guardião ainda vai te deixar curiosa por mais um tempo... Isso além das coisas novas que sempre tem pra aguçar a curiosidade. Prometo que vou tentar não demorar pra atualizar!  
_LiLa GraNgeR_: Eu também não lembrava não. Só revi quando traduzi P. Ainda não denunciei não... Mas vou denunciar. Não sei se o número de denúncias influencia pros moderadores tirarem a fic, então se quiserem denunciar também estarão me fazendo um favor!  
_mione03_: Parabéns atrasado! Que bom que acabei te dando um presente, mesmo sem querer! Espero que tenha gostado! Os capítulos realmente vão dando peças pra gente montar este quebra-cabeça...  
_McGonagall_: Já dei seus parabéns, mas não custa lembrar de novo... Espero que tenha gostado deste presente...  
_Lívia_: Ainda não foi dessa vez que descobriu exatamente quem (ou quê) é o Guardião, mas já está a caminho.E não tenha dúvidas que eu lembro de vocês quando desanimo... Se não, acho que já teria parado de traduzir (ou talvez não, traduzir tem seus momentos legais P). Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e não fique excessivamente curiosa... Só o suficiente. Você adorou postar esta review eeu adorei ler!  
_Paty Granger_: Meu interesse por HP hoje em dia está mais num nível de gratidão... Fiz (e ainda faço) bons amigos por causa desse mundo de fãs que existe... Acho que ano que vem, com o filme e quem sabe o livro meu interesse aumente de novo... Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também.  
_NinaPotter_: Eu tento atualizar rápido, e mais importante, de forma constante. Nem sempre é possível, mas pelo menos tento. E que bom saber que fiz uma pessoa que não leria essa fic ter acesso a ela. Espero que goste do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente e continue lendo.

É isso pessoal... Próxima atualização no dia 11, comemorando o dia do estudante e o fim de minhas férias. Desconsiderem se escrevi alguma besteira na resposta às reviews... São 2:15 da manhã e tem 2 dias que eu trabalho ajudando a fazer docinho e salgadinho pra festa de 80 anos de minha avó (pelo menos a gente se diverte um monte fazendo estas coisas). Acho melhor ir dormir logo! Beijos a todos!


	9. Quero ficar sedado

**Harry Potter e O Show que Nunca termina  
Capítulo 9: Quero ficar sedado**

_Put me in the wheelchair, get me on the plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain  
Oh no, oh no, OH NO...  
I wanna be sedated --The Ramones_

* * *

-Ei todo mundo! Jantar!

Hermione podia ouvir a voz surpreendentemente alta de Terk vinda do hall do segundo andar. Secou o cabelo rapidamente com uma toalha e passou um pente neles. A água caía das pontas sobre seus ombros em seu roupão predileto. Colocou uma camisa de gola alta e calças jeans e entrou no quarto. Harry estava sentado na cadeira de balanço com um livro. Olhou pra ele por um momento, tentando adivinhar seu estado mental apenas por sua expressão, mas não teve muito sucesso. Ele parecia normal. Desde que viera pra casa do quartel general, estava quieto, mas normal. Ela pretendia fazer alguns feitiços tranqüilizantes que Sukesh passara pra ela, mas não pareciam necessários. –Ouviu Terk? – ela perguntou.

-Ouvi, só estava esperando por você. – ele levantou e saíram do quarto juntos. Hermione sorriu pra Harry enquanto ele segurava sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. O peso que estava sobre seus ombros parecia um pouco menos opressivo... Não importava o que acontecesse, fosse horrível ou trágico, tudo sempre parecia um pouco melhor quando segurava a mão de Harry.

Bem na hora que eles chegaram ao vestíbulo, a porta abriu e Justino entrou, todo sorriso. –Pessoal! – ele chamou. –Venham todos aqui! – eles pararam perto da porta da sala de estudos. –Jorge e Terk vieram da cozinha, Tax das escadas de trás e Laura de dentro da sala de estudos.

-Que foi, J? – Jorge perguntou.

-Tem uma pessoa que quero que conheçam – disse ofegante. Colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta. –Entre! – ele sussurrou.

Um homem entrou na casa, passando pela porta, olhando em volta pra todos com um sorriso cauteloso. Tinha uns 30 anos, altura média, corpo forte e cabelos pretos curtos e calorosos olhos castanhos. Era bonito, de um jeito meio delicado, com alguma coisa diferente em sua boca. Deu a todos um sorriso incerto.

-Pessoal – Justino disse. –Este é Stephen Eastman.

-Ah, o cara novo! – Jorge disse, sorrindo e indo na direção dele pra apertar sua mão. –Sou Jorge Weasley.

-Ah, Jorge! Ouvi tanto sobre você. Prazer em te conhecer. – A voz de Stephen tinha um leve sotaque escocês.

-Essa é Laura Chant – Jorge disse enquanto Stephen apertava a mão de Laura.

Stephen continuou pela fila de amigos que esperavam. –Sou Harry Potter e esta é Hermione Granger – Stephen apertou a mão de Harry com um sorriso amigável. – E esta é Lil – Harry disse, apontando pra cachorra que abanava o rabo, animada por conhecer alguém novo. Stephen abaixou pra acariciar sua cabeça peluda e assim conquistando ela pra sempre.

-Ele não é lindo? – Justino disse, sorrindo ao fundo.

-Cuidado, Jutino – Stephen disse, apertando a mão de Hermione e sorrindo ao ver a animação típica de Justino. –Vai deslocar alguma coisa.

Todos riram. Harry balançou a cabeça que sim. –Gostei dele.

* * *

Stephen era um consultor em uma firma de direito bruxo renomada de Oxford, mas quando perguntado, disse que não conhecia Daniel Stanfordshire. Justino claramente gostava dele, e o sentimento parecia mútuo. Durante o jantar, a conversa passou de eventos atuais, para literatura, por música bruxa e política bruxa. Stephen até ganhou o favoritismo de Jorge, ao se oferecer para limpar os pratos, enquanto ganhava Harry ao não se mostrar fascinado por sua fama, como novos conhecidos geralmente se revelavam.

Depois do jantar, todos foram para a sala adjacente, sentados em grupos para bater papo e beber café. Jorge trouxe um prato de biscoitos que logo desapareceu.

-E lá estávamos em Bora Bora – Terk dizia –sem roupa nenhuma além da que estavam em nossas mochilas, no meio da tempestade tropical Rebecca numa cabine de bambu, com o céu desabando. Napoleon não podia achar nenhuma alternativa mágica pois sua varinha estava na mala, que por sua vez estava a caminho de Pequim. E então o teto de bambu cedeu. – um coro de gemidos. –E lá estávamos, numa plataforma de concreto no meio da lagoa, ensopados e cobertos de galhos e terra. Eu só olhei pra ele e disse "acho que vamos precisar de umas férias de nossa lua-de-mel". – todos riram. –Estava tentando levar tudo numa boa, mas ele ficou pirado. Pegou um pedaço grande bambu do teto e começou a ir embora. "pra onde você vai", eu perguntei. Ele disse "Vou ter uma conversinha com nosso gerente". Perguntei pra que o bambu e ele disse "sempre digo que você chega mais longe com uma boa conversa e um bastão do que apenas com uma boa conversa".- mais risos.

Harry colocou a mão na testa, fazendo uma pequena careta. –Você está bem? – Hermione perguntou baixo, colocando uma mão no braço dele.

-Estou bem. Um pouco de dor de cabeça. Vou tomar alguma coisa pra resolver. – ele levantou e saiu da sala. Lil (como começaram a chamá-la) correu atrás dele, provavelmente na esperança de ganhar um petisco enquanto ele estava na cozinha. Hermione não estava surpresa dele estar com dor de cabeça, com toda atividade que acontecia lá dentro.

-Então, Hermione – Terk disse. –Um passarinho me contou que você é muito boa no swing.

Hermione corou. –Acho que sim. Harry e eu realmente gostamos de dançar.

-Eu adoraria aprender.

-É bem simples, você só tem que...

As palavras de Hermione foram interrompidas pelo barulho da porta da frente batendo. –Amigos! – veio uma animada voz feminina.

-Cho chegou! – Justino gritou, levantando na hora que Cho entrou na sala, sorrindo e tirando a jaqueta. Seus cabelos compridos estavam desarrumados, provavelmente pela viagem do campo de treinamento de quadribol em sua moto até em casa.

-Oi, todo mundo – ela disse. –Há quanto tempo! –avançou para abraçar Hermione e Laura e dar beijos nas bochechar dos rapazes. –Nossa, vocês alugaram meu quarto? – ela disse, apontando com a cabeça para os estranhos na sala.

Uma rápida apresentação se seguiu enquanto Cho conhecia Terk, Tax e Stephen. –Onde está Potter? – ela perguntou.

-Tomando um remédio pra dor de cabeça.

-Ah – Cho disse, balançando a cabeça que sim. Hermione a manteve informada da condição de Harry via coruja.

Harry voltou da cozinha, sorrindo. –Bem vinda ao lar, Chang! – ele a abraçou enquanto Lil pulava tentando chamar a atenção dela.

-Ei, Potter – ela disse, abraçando-o de volta. Hermione não tinha idéia quando os dois tinham pegado o hábito de se chamar pelo sobrenome, eram os únicos da casa que faziam isso. Ela podia admitir pra si mesma que era bom ouvir a antes ousada Cho se referir a ele de uma forma tão de camaradas. Ela sorriu pra si mesma, pensando que não havia nada como o amor para trazer a tona a criança de dois anos interior de uma pessoa. _Não é seu, é meu_. –É bom estar de volta, especialmente hoje – Cho dizia, com um olhar significativo para os outros habitantes da casa.

-Claro! – Jorge disse. –Noite de jogo.

-Você é minha – Harry disse, apontando para Cho e olhando pra ela com um olhar mortal.

-Então venha pegar.

-Você sabe que não é assim. Nessa casa, jogamos conforme as regras.

* * *

Hermione olhou em volta da mesa, analisando a expressão de cada um. Laura não estava prestando atenção. Jorge olhava intensamente. Justino parecia animado, mas isso poderia ser um blefe. Cho olhava atenta para longe. A expressão de Harry era ilegível.

Ela reuniu sua coragem. –Cubro sua aposta e aumento três. – ela disse, jogando três galeões na pilha.

-Eu cubro – Jorge disse, colocando suas moedas.

-Droga. Estou fora – Justino disse, jogando suas cartas na mesa.

-Rico demais pra mim –Cho concordou, fazendo o mesmo.

A vez de Harry. Ele calmamente contemplou suas cartas por um momento. –Cubro seus três e aumento vinte. – um sussurro se espalhou entre os jogadores e a platéia.

Jorge assoviou. –A morte chegou para o arcebispo – ele disse balançando a cabeça, desapontado enquanto largava suas cartas.

Hermione olhou pro outro lado da mesa, para Harry, agora seu único oponente, tentando deduzir alguma coisa do rosto dele. Todos sabiam que Harry não dizia nada e que seus blefes geralmente eram bons... Mas ele estava tão contido. Não estava nem suando. Ele apenas olhou calmamente para ela. –Tem algum poder Mage que não me contou que te permite ficar completamente sem expressão? – ela perguntou.

-Vai te custar vinte galeões pra descobrir.

Ela olhou nos olhos deles por alguns segundos mais, depois jogou as próprias cartas com desgosto. –Fora. – ela disse.

-Há! – Harry exclamou, dando um sorriso pela primeira vez desde que as cartas foram distribuídas, enquanto puxava as moedas pra seu lado da mesa.

-O que você tinha?

-O que _você_ tinha?

Ela virou as cartas dela pra cima. –Quatro noves. – Harry deu um risinho e mostrou suas cartas. Hermione deu um pulo. –Você blefou pra mim com um par de cincos?

Ele deu de ombros. –Não se irrite, foi você quem caiu.

-Oh, você vai ficar tãaao na mão hoje.

Ele riu. –Ótimo. Vai me dar a chance de colocar minha correspondência em dia. – ela jogou as cartas nele, sem conseguir mais fingir que estava com raiva e também começando a rir. Não era como se tivesse muita coisa em jogo, ela e Harry tinham uma conta conjunta. Ela podia sair amanha e comprar um vestido novo com o que ele ganhou se assim quisesse.

-Mais uma mão? – Jorge disse, misturando as cartas.

-Estou cansada – Laura disse. –E quebrada. Harry sempre ganha, mesmo.

-Nem sempre.

-Bem, quase sempre. Do mesmo jeito que o príncipe Charles quase sempre usa terno. – ela levantou. –Voto pra nos reunirmos para o tradicional pudim pós-pôquer. Presumindo que Jorge tenha feito, quer dizer.

-Se eu fiz pudim, ela pergunta – Jorge falou. –O céu é azul? Snape armazena olhos de salamandra? Harry é um grande ladrãozinho no pôquer?

-Cuidado, Weasley. Eu posso fritar suas sobrancelhas com os raios de meus olhos.

-Estou tremendo. Venha, filho de Jor-El, você vai ajudar com o café. Ajoelhe-se perante Zod. – Harry seguiu Jorge para fora da sala, se curvando sarcasticamente atrás dele enquanto os outros voltavam para sala.

Hermione sentou em sua cadeira preferida. –Ah, quem é uma boa garota – ela disse, alisando Lil atrás das orelhas. –Aqui está minha garota – Terk sentou perto enquanto Lil abanava o rabo, entusiasmada por causa de toda essa atenção.

-Ela é um filhotinho tão doce – Terk disse. –Não é de ficar latindo nem destrói nada.

-É, ela é uma boa garota. Nós a amamos.

Stephen parou pra alisar Lil. –Também tenho um cachorro. A gente devia colocar os dois juntos qualquer hora.

-Ah, a srta. Lil adoraria um amigo – Hermione disse. –Qual a raça do seu cachorro?

-É uma sheltie. Tem três anos.

-Sheties são tão bonitos. De que cor?

-Cinza e branco.

-Você com certeza tem que trazer ela. – Hermione disse. –Lil precisa de uma companhia canina. Não tem nenhum cachorro aqui por perto pra ela poder brincar.

-Há quanto tempo você tem Lil? – Terk perguntou.

-Cerca de um mês. Ganhei de presente de Harry.

-Ahhh, que fofo.

-Ele tem seus momentos.

-Muito momento, se posso dizer. Queria ter um homem que me enchesse tanto de afeto quanto ele te enche.

-Quando ele não está me dando uma lavada no pôquer, quer dizer. – ela olhou pra Terk, aproveitando a oportunidade. –Então, não está namorando ninguém no momento?

-Não. Estava saindo com um agente da DATA... é o Departamento de Álcool, Tabaco e armas – explicou ao ver o olhar confuso de Hermione. –Mas não deu certo. Ele era controlador demais. Quando terminei com ele, me fez o discurso completo do "você não pode terminar comigo, vou te matar". – ela disse isso com uma casualidade tão grande que Hermione ficou chocada, mas tentou não demonstrar em sua expressão. –Só que esse tipo de coisa não funciona comigo, não quando nós dois sabemos que eu podia derrotá-lo. Deixei que ele tivesse certeza que se tentasse alguma coisa, ia arrancar os ovos dele e fazê-lo comer. E então deixaria Tax ter um round com ele, e ele traria sua faixa preta e seu treinamento nos fuzileiros. Isso o calou rapidinho.

Hermione suspirou. –Namorei um homem que não era nada bom pra mim.

-Outro controlador?

-Nem tanto isso. Ele apenas precisava se sentir o Homem o tempo todo. Precisava de minha completa e total devoção, o que lamentavelmente eu lhe dei por um tempo. E ah, minha nossa, como ele odiava Harry.

-Mesmo?

-Ele não suportava o fato da gente dividir apartamento, e o fato de Harry me tratar melhor do que Abel me tratava. Abel era um escritor bem famoso e as pessoas geralmente se jogavam a seus pés em adoração, mas Harry nunca fez isso.

-Ei, ele tem os próprios motivos pra ser adorado. As pessoas também caem a seus pés.

-Acho que sim. Acho que Abel se sentia ameaçado. E devia. Ele pode ter sentido que eu amava Harry, parecia que a maioria dos meus namorados sentia, e as namoradas de Harry também.

-E você o amava na época?

Hermione olhou pra Terk, sorrindo. –Sempre o amei.

Ela poderia ter dito mais. Poderia ter contado a Terk sua longa história com Harry e sobre a noite que finalmente ficaram juntos, sem conseguir conter mais a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro, um dia que foi ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e terrível. Ela poderia ter recontado como Harry a pedira em casamento, e mostrara o anel de noivado. Ela talvez poderia ter contado sobre Rony e todas as maneiras que sua morte os afetara individualmente e afetara o relacionamento deles.

Mas ela não disse nada disso, porque na hora que abriu a boca pra falar, veio um grande barulho de coisas quebrando da direção do hall de entrada, depois do qual estava a cozinha. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo ou dizendo e levantaram os olhos. Hermione levantou, uma sensação ruim subindo à garganta. Por Deus, o que foi agora?

-Jorge – Justino chamou. –Você está bem?

Uma longa pausa. –Hã... Pessoal, acho melhor vocês virem aqui. – foi a resposta de Jorge, que parecia abalado e assustado.

Todos correram da sala para o hall principal. Hermione deslizou para parar quando se aproximaram da cozinha. Os outros pararam atrás dela. Ninguém falou por um longo momento. –Ah Deus – ela sussurrou.

No chão, aos pés de Harry estava uma bandeja prateada e uma dúzia de xícaras quebradas, imersas em poças de café derramado. Jorge estava na porta da cozinha, seu rosto pálido e com medo, o pudim estragado no chão aos seus pés, onde ele largara.

Harry estava no meio do chão, virado de costas pra eles. Tremia todo, os braços erguidos e as mãos abertas perto do rosto. A cabeça revirava sobre o pescoço, gemidos silenciosos vindos dele.

Ele virou e ficou de frente pra eles. Hermione engasgou surpresa ao ver o rosto dele. Estava se contorcendo numa série de caretas assustadoras, totalmente branco com manchas escuras nas bochechas. Seus dentes estavam cerrados e seus olhos arregalados e olhando firme. –Está... Está... – ele gaguejou. –Está vindo – finalmente conseguiu dizer. –Ele... está vindo... agora.

-Pode impedir? – Hermione perguntou baixo, tentando manter sua voz mais calma possível.

A cabeça de Harry virou, um grito estrangulado saindo de seus lábios. –Não posso – gemeu.

Hermione suspirou. –Bolha. Napoleon. – depois de uma pequena hesitação, a bolha de Hermione apareceu no ar na frente dela.

-Sim? – veio a voz de Napoleon.

-Hermione falando. Código Roman, nível três.

-Onde está? – perguntou imediatamente. Sem questionamentos, sem esclarecimentos. Isso era claramente algo pra que tinham se preparado.

-Em casa. Traga uma equipe, agora.

-Estamos a caminho. – a bolha sumiu.

-Vai levar uns minutos pra chegarem aqui – ela sussurrou. –Todo mundo, recue devagar.

-O que fazemos se ele surtar de vez? – Terk perguntou em voz baixa.

Hermione pausou rapidamente. –A gente torce pra ele não decidir matar a gente.

Jorge se afastou da porta da cozinha, passando por Harry, perto da parede do hall e se juntou ao grupo disperso. Todo mundo recuava em direção à sala de estudo, exceto Hermione que ficou no lugar, olhando ele. –Harry? Pode me ouvir?

Ele olhava para as próprias mãos diante dele, as duas tremendo violentamente, seus olhos pulando das órbitas. –Eu o sinto – murmurou. –ele é forte.

-Tente mantê-lo longe. Olhe pra mim. – a voz dela trazia um pequeno tom de ordem. Harry levantou os olhos e encontrou os dela. –Apenas olhe nos meus olhos. Agüente firme. Eles estão vindo.

-Não... Posso.

-Agüente, Harry. Estamos todos aqui. Não quer nos machucar – ele balançou a cabeça com força, gotas de suor voando de seu cabelo. –Olhe pra mim – ele concordou com a cabeça, sua respiração cortando pra entrar e sair do peito. Por uma eternidade eles ficaram desse jeito. O corpo todo de Harry tremia cada vez mais, a cada segundo. Sua cabeça ia de um lado para o outro, os olhos revirando nas órbitas de modo que apenas a parte branca era visível. –Harry! – Hermione comandou. –Olhe pra mim! Olhe pra mim, droga!

Ele não podia ou não ia olhar, não adiantava mais ela mandar. As mãos dele levantaram pra puxar o próprio cabelo, dando gritos estrangulados de dar frio na espinha. De repente, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta pra eles. –Corra –conseguiu dizer, num tom rouco.

Seus braços ficaram esticados de cada lado de seu corpo e sua cabeça se inclinou pra trás, de modo que ficou olhando sem vida para o teto. Um grito inumano rasgou sua garganta e o chão sob os pés deles tremeu e mexeu. O vidro do jardim de inverno ali perto quebrou e os mosaicos nas janelas e portas explodiram com um som surdo. Todos se protegeram quando ele gritou para o teto do vestíbulo. –Todo mundo pra sala de estudos – Hermione gritou. Ela ficou no lugar olhando pra ele, ciente de que ninguém se movia.

Harry ficou em silêncio e seus braços amoleceram. Ele levantou a cabeça devagar e deu um sorriso pra eles. Hermione sentiu um frio subindo sua espinha... Teve certeza mais uma vez que quem quer que estivesse na frente deles, não era Harry, pelo menos não o Harry que ela conhecia e amava. Ela quase podia reconhecer este homem dos rápidos encontros que tivera com ele. Lembrava das palavras cruéis que ele dissera a ela no ginásio, sua fúria cega com o assassino do jardim de infância. Pequenos flashes dessa pessoa que residia dentro dele e quem agora, pelo que parecia, tinha tomado controle. –Harry? – Laura chamou, hesitante.

Ele virou pra ela. –Eu _não_ sou Harry! – gritou. Laura recuou.

-Quem é você? – Hermione sussurrou, se aproximando.

Ele apenas olhou em volta, encurvado e ainda tremendo. –Não devíamos fazer alguma coisa? – Terk murmurou.

-Como o que? Não podemos controlá-lo. Ele poderia fritar todos nós apenas com o pensamento. – ela suspirou. –Esperava poder mantê-lo calmo até a equipe chegar aqui.

-E o que eles farão?

-Não sei. Falar com ele, talvez. Incapacitá-lo de alguma maneira. Não podem forçar um Mage a fazer nada que não queira.

-Podemos estuporá-lo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. –Não. Harry pode rebater um estuporamento, principalmente no estado que está, de sangue quente.

-O que aconteceu com ele? Meu Deus, ele parece um louco – Jorge perguntou.

-Não é ele, Jorge.

Harry deu um risinho, se endireitando e flexionando os membros. –Você sempre acha que sabe todas respostas, não é, Hermione? – ele levantou e foi na direção deles. Todos recuaram enquanto ele se aproximava. Seus olhos estavam mortos, brilhando com magia. –Você ama estar certa – seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso de escárnio. –Sabia que eu e Rony costumávamos fazer piadas de você? O tempo todo. Mesmo depois da coisa com o trasgo. Você nunca descobriu. – Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. –Ah é. Ele achava que você era uma grande piada. Não foi idéia dele vocês dois namorarem, foi minha. Queria ver o que ia acontecer. Queria ver quanto tempo ele poderia te agüentar. Foi mais tempo do que eu esperava, no fim das contas. Ele disse que estava esperando você dar pra ele antes de te chutar.

-Isso não é verdade – ela disse, seu estômago revirando.

-Como sabe o que é verdade? – ele riu. –Você nunca soube de meu trabalho. Não queria saber, não é mesmo? Não pode me dizer que não suspeitava, dividia um apartamento comigo! Só que era mais fácil se fazer de besta do que se perguntar por que eu não te contava. – _Não ouça o que ele está dizendo_, Hermione dizia a si mesma. _Ele mente. Vai misturar as verdades para me atacar. Não escute. Não é verdade. Mas pode ser só um pouco verdade_, a mente dela sussurrou.

-Harry, talvez a gente deva... – Laura começou.

Ele virou pra ela. –Cala boca, Chant. Posso sentir seus pensamentos – Laura fechou a boca de uma vez. –Não o ama mais, não é? – ele sorriu, sua expressão lembrando a de uma máscara de borracha. –Como se sente, tendo perdido dez anos de sua vida com um homem que não fica nem no mesmo país que você? – Laura recuou um passo, ficando pálida.

Harry não tinha terminado. –E você – ele disse, virando pra Justino. –Tem tanta autodepreciação dentro de você que posso praticamente sentir o gosto. – De repente, a voz de Harry mudou, e até sua expressão pareceu mudar pra lembrar outra pessoa. –Saia desta casa, seu viado nojento. – ele disse num tom baixo. Justino cambaleou nas pernas.

-Pai? – sussurrou.

Harry continuou, numa voz que não era sua. –Não posso acreditar que criei um anormal – Justino não disse nada, mas o rosto de Stephen estava vermelho de raiva. Ele avançou, passando por Justino.

-Por que não cala sua boca, quem quer que você seja – ele começou. Harry apenas olhou pra ele casualmente, e ele foi atingindo por um punho invisível, com força bastante para derrubá-lo no chão. Justino correu pra seu lado.

-Seu filho da puta – sibilou para Harry.

Harry sorriu. –Ah sim. Isso aí. Me diga a verdade. Não vai doer... Muito. – ele andou, passando por ele, resmungando alguma coisa incoerente e entrou na sala de estudos. Eles seguiram, mantendo uma discreta distância. O vento uivava na sala, entrando pelas janelas quebradas, as cortinas balançando em seus prendedores.

Hermione fez sinal para que eles ficassem para trás enquanto ela avançava. –Harry, quero que se acalme. Respire devagar. Tente se concentrar. É mais forte que ele. Assuma o controle.

Ele estava de costas pra eles, a cabeça baixa. O som de risos alcançou o ouvido de todos. Ele virou, seu rosto vivo com malícia. –Não quer se meter comigo – ele disse, um sorriso sem alegria nenhuma nos lábios. Deu um passo na direção dela. –Não tente lidar comigo. Sei o que você quer.

-Eu só quero que fique calmo pra que a gente possa te ajudar.

-Ah SIM! – ele gritou para o teto. –Todo mundo sempre quer me ajudar! Me ajudar a ir pra cova mais cedo! E talvez fosse um alívio! – olhou além deles. –Ah, sim aqui vem eles!

Hermione virou e viu Napoleon e Remo entrarem, acompanhados por três outros agentes. –Ele endoidou – ela disse baixo. –Não é ele mesmo.

-Ah, eu não sou? – Harry disse. –Claro que não sou! Como poderia? Não existe um verdadeiro Harry Potter! Ele é uma imagem, uma coisa que vocês todos criaram de seus medos e de seus desesperos! – os músculos de seu rosto se contraíram enquanto ele andava com passos curtos pela sala.

Hermione olhou atentamente para o rosto dele. –Onde você está, Harry? – ela inclinou a cabeça e olhou pra ele. –Está aí dentro, em algum lugar, olhando?

Ele recuou. –Você acha que estou louco.

-E não está? – Hermione olhou pra trás e viu Sirius entrar, ofegante. –Todo mundo fique pra trás – ela ordenou para os agentes.

-Hermione, se afaste. Está em perigo. Seria a primeira pessoa que ele atacaria – Napoleon disse, sussurrando pra ela.

-Eu posso ajudá-lo – respondeu, virando de novo pra Harry. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, puxando suas roupas e os cabelos. –Harry, pode me ouvir? – ela disse, levantando a mão.

Harry parou e flexionou os braços, fechando os punhos. –Não tem idéia de quanto poder tem nesse corpo – ele disse, a voz séria. –Posso sentir correndo dentro de mim – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. –Estou mais vivo do que qualquer um de você jamais vai estar.

Napoleon estava se aproximando devagar. –Patrão, sou eu, Napoleon.

-Ah, sim. Harry te conhece, e eu também. – deu um sorriso cínico. –Quer transar com ela, não é? Até que ela implore por mais. Você quer isso, mesmo agora você quer. Posso sentir saindo de você como um cheiro qualquer. – com um casual estalar de dedos, Napoleon voou pelo ar e bateu na parede oposta, escorregando até o chão. Harry virou pra Hermione. –E você quer também.

-Não. Isso não é verdade – ela disse, sem conseguir evitar um pequeno tremor na voz, seus olhos virando rapidamente pra onde Napoleon se levantava do chão.

-Você o quer. Quer que ele te monte até que não consiga respirar, até que seus joelhos estremeçam. Pobre Harry.

-Não! – Hermione gritou para essa pessoa odiosa, essa pessoa que ela mataria com as próprias mãos se ele estivesse fora do corpo de Harry. –Eu amo Harry!

-Você apenas acha que ama. Você na verdade ama o poder dele, a fama, o _status_. Isso é tudo o que você quer. E ele sabe disso. Lá no fundo, ele sabe. Por que você acha que ele vai pra cama com qualquer mulher que mostre interesse? Porque ele pode sentir que você não o ama de verdade.

-Já basta – disse Sirus, a voz cheia de raiva, marchando pra parar ao lado de Hermione. Ela se sentia muito cansada pra rebater as palavras. Ela sabia que o que esse homem dizia não era verdade... Mas _podia_ ser verdade, e isso era suficiente. –Seu mentiroso nojento – Sirius rebateu.

-Ah, o grande Vice Chanceler... Ou eu deveria dizer, Chanceler? – Sirius empalideceu. –Ninguém sabe com certeza, não é? Eles sabem como você matou os pais dele? Harry sabe, é claro. Ele sabe que você foi responsável. Você não sabe o quanto ele te odeia por baixo deste sorriso que ele usa como uma máscara. –Harry sorriu, um brilho malévolo emanando dele. –Harry não passa de uma máscara, quando você chega ao x da questão. Uma superfície, uma fachada que todos vocês o ajudaram a construir. Não podem imaginar o que está sob esta máscara.

Hermione avançou, determinada a alcançá-lo. –Harry, escute o que você está dizer. Olhe pra gente.

-Cale a boca.

-Tente se lembrar de você, Harry. – Remo disse, avançando pra ficar com o pequeno grupo enquanto Harry andava de um lado para o outro no meio da sala. –Este não é você.

-Volte pra mim – Hermione disse, sua voz tremendo, esticando a mãos na direção dele. Ele estava de costas e olhava para o teto. –Volte.

-Eu disse pra calar a boca – ele gritou de repente. Diante dos olhos horrorizados de todos, ele virou e acertou um soco no rosto de Hermione, com força. Napoleon ia avançar, mas Sirius o segurou.

Hermione recuou alguns passos, depois desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos sobre o tapete. Ela olhou pra ele, uma mão sobre o rosto que já inchava. –Harry... – ela sussurrou e não podia continuar.

Ele abaixou os olhos até ela, seu peito subindo e descendo pesado e uma expressão feia no rosto. Ninguém se mexia, até parecia que ninguém respirava. Enquanto olhavam Harry, algo começou a acontecer. Seu rosto se contorceu numa careta horrível e suas mãos levantaram, fechando e abrindo os punhos. –Urgh... ohh... ahhh... – gemidos e grunhidos saíam de trás de seus dentes cerrados e todo seu corpo começou a tremer. Ele virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, gritando de dor e de esforço, com se uma batalha acontecesse dentro de seu corpo. –Cai... FORA! – ele finalmente gritou.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou pra Hermione, ainda caída no chão e o olhando de volta. Ele tremia, estava pálido e sua mandíbula estava fechada com tanta força que os músculos se destacavam... Mas era Harry. –Ah Deus... – ele conseguiu dizer. –Hermione... – ela não podia se mover, se sentia paralisada. A expressão dele de repente se contorceu um lamento e ele puxou os cabelos. –O que eu... ah, Deus... – sussurrou, depois virou pra encarar os agentes.

Esticou os braços, seus olhos fechados com força e sua respiração entrando e saindo cortando do peito. –Vamos rápido – ele disse. –Me levem daqui antes que ele volte. Não posso controlá-lo por muito tempo. – ninguém se mexeu. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou as expressões chocadas. –Me levem antes que eu machuque outra pessoa. AGORA! – gritou.

Remo acenou com a cabeça para os agentes e eles se apressaram, trazendo correntes e algemas. Colocaram nos pulso de Harry e uma luz laranja passou por todo seu corpo. Parecia que tinham restringido para que não fizesse magia. –Levem-no para o Confinamento. – Remo disse. –Napoleon, vá com eles. Vou pra lá em breve. – levaram Harry pra fora da sala, sua cabeça curvada e seus ombros ainda tremendo.

Hermione apenas lançava um olhar vazio na direção dele, todo o lado de seu rosto pulsando. Ela podia ouvir Laura correndo da sala, dizendo alguma coisa sobre uma compressa. Os outros ficaram por perto, sem saber o que fazer.

Ela viu um par de sapatos em sua linha de visão... Sirius. Ele agachou no chão ao lado dela, seu rosto com a mesma quantidade de choque e horror que ela sabia que estava no próprio rosto. Ela o olhou nos olhos e ele colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. Todo seu autocontrole se foi e seus nervos estilhaçaram. Hermione se dissolveu em lágrimas. Sirius colocou os braços em volta dela e ela chorou contra seu peito, sentada ali no chão da sala de estudos destruída e com o vento da noite fria soprando.

* * *

Napoleon estava lá pra encontrá-la quando ela chegou no Confinamento. –Como você está? Conseguiu dormir? – ele perguntou, avançando para abraçá-la.

-Nem pisquei– ela disse, esfregando os olhos. –Ficava revendo o rosto dele... Você sabe...

-Eu sei. Fiquei pensando nisso também – ele a guiou passando pelo portão de segurança até a instalação. –Nada do que ele disse é verdade, você sabe disso, não é?

-Sei sim.

-Não parece muito convencida.

-Bem... Ele foi esperto. Disse mentiras terríveis que tinham apenas um grão de verdade envolvido. Só o suficiente pra te fazer imaginar coisas.

-Hittler disse que quanto maior a mentira, mais as pessoas acreditarão nela.

-Acho que ele estava certo. – ela ficou em silêncio por um momento enquanto andavam pelos corredores estéreis do Confinamento, e então por corredores menos estéreis pra depois passar por corredores de pedra. –Nunca estive neste ponto Confinamento.

Napoleon suspirou. –Tiveram que levá-lo para as instalações de segurança máxima.

Hermione parou. –O quê?

-Ele estava.. Bem... Ele estava jogando magias tão fortes que um quarto normal não poderia conter. Vários atendentes que foram atingidos estão aqui. Ele se libertou do campo de restrição e depois da cela à prova de magia padrão.

-Ah – Hermione sussurrou, voltando a andar no corredor úmido. Napoleon a guiou até uma pesada porta de madeira com maçanetas de ferro. Dentro dela estava um laboratório surpreendentemente moderno. Espalhados pelo laboratório, uns sentados outros de pé, estavam Remo, Sirius, Argo, Sukesh, Johns Bierderman e Henry Ubingado. Sukesh e Johns olhavam através de uma grande janela que estava do outro lado do cômodo.

-Hermione – Sirius disse, vindo para cumprimentá-la. –Como está?

-Como esperado. Como ele está?

-Veja você mesma – os lábios de Sirius estavam tão apertados juntos que desapareciam formando apenas uma linha. Ele a levou até a janela, que dava para uma pequena câmara de pesado mármore branco.

No centro da câmara estava uma pesada cadeira de contenção de madeira. Harry estava amarrado a ela. Ele estava preso à cadeira por pesados aros de ferro passando pelo peito, braços, pulsos, coxas e tornozelos. Uma faixa de couro prendia sua cabeça à cadeira, em volta da testa. Seus dedos estavam apertados em punhos e seus olhos fechados com força. Ele tremia violentamente, sua respiração rápida e superficial escapando entre os dentes cerrados. De vez em quando um grito estrangulado escapava de seus lábios. Hermione mordeu o lábio e se conteve. –Isso é... Isso é...

-É Harry – Sukesh disse. –A outra personalidade ficou tão forte que isso é tudo que ele pode fazer pra mantê-la afastada. Tentar ficar no controle toma toda sua concentração. Nós o contemos porque ele não pode controlar-se o tempo todo e quando ele começa a perder, se debate tanto que ficamos com medo dele se machucar.

Johns falou. –A outra personalidade está ganhando terreno a cada instante, e cada vez que surge é mais instável.

-Quem é? Quem está dentro dele? – Sukesh e Johns trocaram um olhar. –Ah, qual é! Ele está possuído? O que está acontecendo com ele?

Johns levantou e pegou sua prancheta. –Fiz alguns testes com a outra personalidade enquanto ele estava sedado. Esses feitiços psicoavaliadores , quando feitos por alguém experiente revela muita coisa sobre a pessoa testada.

-Johns, não me importa com essa psicolorota. Existe ou não outra personalidade dentro de Harry?

-Sim, com certeza.

-Então quem é? – Johns hesitou. –Ah, pelo amor de Cristo, me diga logo quem é!

Johns olhou diretamente pra ela. –É Harry. A outra personalidade é Harry.

A palavras ficaram no ar por um momento, enquanto Hermione apenas olhava pra Johns como se ele estivesse maluco. –O que? Não. Não é possível. Aquela... _Coisa_... Não é Harry.

-Lamento que seja.

-Não acredito.

-Hermione, sente. – Johns a guiou até uma cadeira e também sentou, de frente pra ela. –Tenho cem por cento de certeza. Sukesh concorda comigo. – Hermione olhou pra Sukesh que apenas balançou a cabeça que sim. –A outra personalidade é Harry. Sua aura, suas reações psicotrópicas a estímulos neutros, seu coeficiente de inteligência, seus Escore de Carga Mágica, tudo idêntico. É ele. Mas você está certa., não é o Harry que conhecemos.

Sukesh entrou na conversa. –Entenda, Hermione, a outra personalidade pode ser Harry, mas ele é perigosamente insano. Delirante, paranóico e até homicida.

-Não, ouça, você me perdeu de novo. Ele não parecia um lunático irracional. Ele era racional, ele estava lúcido... Apenas um canalha completo.

-Nós não entendemos direito também. Sem mais estudos da outra personalidade... Estamos chamando-o de Harry2, só por conveniência... É difícil fazer um diagnóstico completo. Não nos atrevemos a deixar Harry2 consciente quando ele toma o controle do corpo de Harry.

-Mas... Ele disse que não era Harry.

-Ele provavelmente não sabe quem é. Seu sentido de autoconhecimento é no máximo iniciante. A ligação de Harry2 com a realidade é muito tênue.

Hermione balançou a cabeça que sim, concordando. –O que causou isso?

-Isso é quase impossível de determinar. Mas tem umas coisas que notamos. Parece que Harry2 tem o Toque da Sabedoria. É ele quem tem os poderes Mage ampliados.

-Mas nós vimos o próprio Harry usando estes poderes.

-Mas no princípio foi uma surpresa, quase um ato inconsciente. Notamos que Harry2 vem vagarosamente se infiltrando na consciência de Harry há algum tempo. O ataque a Napoleon na sua formatura, o incidente no jardim-de-infância. Colhemos depoimentos dos amigos que dividem a casa de comportamentos estranhos. Achamos que Harry2 vem fazendo incursões à mente de Harry já faz tempo, quase como estivesse preso atrás de uma parede e que a cavasse constantemente.

-E quanto mais ele prova da vida, mais forte ele fica – Remo disse. –Depois de um tempo, ele conseguiu tomar controle total.

-E parece que funcionou como uma via de mão-dupla. – Johns continuou. –Da mesma forma que Harry2 usava ocasionalmente a mente e corpo de Harry, Harry também de vez em quando teve acesso aos poderes Mage e ao Toque da Sabedoria de Harry2.

Hermione esfregou o queixo. –Então, se postularmos que Harry foi forçado a usar seus poderes Mage enquanto estava desaparecido...

-Isso leva à conclusão que o que quer que tenha acontecido enquanto ele estava longe, causou esta cisma, porque o uso destes poderes Mage mais fortes estão contidos apenas em uma personalidade. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estava longe que fez com que sua personalidade se partisse. Quem disser o que aconteceu exatamente, vai estar apenas dando um chute.

Ela concordou. –Então o que fazemos? – trocaram outro olhar. –Vamos lá, e agora? Como podemos ajudá-lo?

Remo sentou ao lado de Hermione e segurou sua mão. -Não tem nada que possamos fazer.

Ela apenas o olhou por um momento. –Como é?

-Essa condição é irreversível.

-Não aceito isso.

-Hermione, me escute. – Sukesh disse. –Harry2 é muito forte, e está ficando mais forte. Não sei quanto tempo mais Harry pode agüentar. Este não é um caso de dupla personalidade. Harry se lembra o que Harry2 fez e vice-versa. Têm acesso à memória, conhecimentos e habilidades um do outro. Eles estão separados, mas são um só. Não podemos eliminar Harry2. Não sem destruir parte, ou mais provavelmente, tudo de Harry.

Ela olhou pras expressões de pena deles. –O que está me dizendo, Sukesh?

-Estou dizendo que daqui um tempo Harry2 vai tomar controle completo. Quando isso acontecer, a personalidade de Harry vai começar a desintegrar. Sem ele, seu corpo não pode sustentar a vida. Ele vai morrer de choque neural. Vai ser demais pra ele.

Hermione sentiu o corpo todo esfriar. Sua mente ainda insistia que isso não era verdade, que havia meio pra parar isso. –Por que agora? Quer dizer, ele estava bem e então...

-Ele não estava bem – Sukesh disse. –Ele estava ficando cada vez pior, faz algumas semanas, você sabe disso. Não pude fazer um diagnóstico antes porque não havia indícios suficientes de Harry2 pra eu detectar.

Hermione levantou e voltou pra janela. Ela olhou pra ele, sentado lá e desligado de tudo além de sua própria luta contra si mesmo. Ela se abraçou, tremores passando por seu corpo. –Harry – ela sussurrou. Sentiu Sukesh se aproximar e colocar um braço ao seu redor.

-Eu lamento, Hermione.

-Eu também.

* * *

Terk estava ajoelhada no chão, cuidadosamente pegando grandes pedaços de vidro e jogando numa caixa que Tax segurava pra ela. Ela usava pesadas luvas para proteger as mãos e estava ajoelhada sobre um tapete para proteger os joelhos. Ela jogou outro pedaço na caixa, ouvindo o barulho dele quebrando.

-Hermione foi para o Confinamento?

-Hoje de manhã.

Ele olhou em sua volta. Estavam sozinhos. Justino e Laura estavam no trabalho e Jorge estava lá fora em sua estação de trabalho.-Eu sei o que está pensando. – ele disse.

-E está pensando a mesma coisa.

-Não é de nossa conta.

-Podemos ajudá-lo, Tax.

-Não sabemos se podemos.

-Ah, sei sim. E sei onde ficamos. Sem fazer nada. Mas é isso que sempre fazemos, não é mesmo? – ela jogou outro pedaço na caixa, com muita vontade.

Tax suspirou. –Podemos entrar em contato, se você quiser.

Ela levantou os olhos pra ele. –Tenha certeza que quero! – ela pulou de pé. –Vamos lá!

-Se acalme. Alguns segundo a mais não farão diferença.

-Talvez faça – ela puxou as luvas. –Onde?

-No meu quarto. A luz é melhor. – eles subiram para o quarto de Tax. Ele puxou um criado-mudo quadrado para o centro do quarto enquanto Terk pegava duas cadeiras e sua maleta. Da maleta, ela tirou várias folhas de papéis e uma elegante caneta. Ela colocou o papel e caneta na mesa e sentou de frente para seu irmão.

-Quer escrever? – ela perguntou a ele.

-Não, vá em frente. Nunca sei o que dizer.

Terk pegou a caneta e a posicionou sobre o papel. –Hainsleys chamando – ela escreveu, as letras saindo da caneta, apesar dela não ter tinta.

Ficaram olhando o papel. Depois de alguns segundos, duas palavras apareceram nele, palavras que nenhuma caneta ou mão tinha escrito. –North aqui – elas diziam, as palavras formadas numa caligrafia florida e redonda.

Terk escreveu de novo. –Você vem monitorando?

A resposta mais uma vez apareceu. –É claro.

-Pedimos permissão para interferir.

Houve uma pausa mais longa dessa vez. –Negada.

Terk resmungou um pouco e escreveu depressa. –Essas ordens vêm do Guardião?

-Sabe que falo pelo Guardião em todas as coisas, Terk.

-Gostaria de falar com o Guardião – Tax lhe lançou um olhar de alerta. Ninguém pedia pra falar com o Guardião.

-Muito engraçado.

Ela suspirou. –O Guardião pode ajudar Harry?

-Não é de nossa conta.

-O inferno que não é. O estado dele não é culpa de vocês?

-Resposta incerta, pergunte novamente depois. – Esse era o senso de humor peculiar de North. Terk não achou graça.

-Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

-Não importa o que eu ou você achamos.

-O Guardião ao menos sabe o que está acontecendo aqui embaixo?

-O Guardião sabe de tudo.

-Então não entendo como podem ficar sem fazer nada.

-Entenderá logo. Já receberam suas ordens.

-Nossas ordens foram muito vagas. Não estamos acostumados a agir com tão pouca informação.

-Terk, sei que está frustrada. Apenas aguarde. Logo terão um papel a cumprir. Não depende de você salvá-lo. – A palavra _você _foi enfatizada.

-Então depende de outra pessoa... – ela hesitou e depois estalou os dedos. –Hermione. Depende dela, não é?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Não precisou dizer. Podemos oferecer ajuda a ela se precisar?

Outra pausa. –Você pode usar seu bom senso. – Essa era a maneira de North dizer pra eles se adiantarem e ajudá-la se pudessem. –North desligando.

Terk largou a caneta e olhou as palavras que tinham escrito desaparecendo. Depois de alguns segundo, todas tinham sumido. Ela sorriu pra Tax.

-Se sente melhor?

-Sim. Agora tudo o que precisamos fazer é esperar por ela.

* * *

Hermione ficou sentada se apoiando contra o vidro, olhando Harry. Ela estava sentada ali há horas e suas duas pernas estavam dormentes. Ela nem deu atenção a isso. Harry tinha desmaiado um tempo atrás e agora estava sentado mole na cadeira de contenção, seguro na posição pelas amarras que limitavam seus movimentos.

Ela sentiu alguém batendo em seu ombro e levantou os olhos. Napoleon estava de pé ao lado dela, segurando uma xícara de alguma coisa fumegando. Ela aceitou agradecida. –Obrigada.

-Como ele está? – ele perguntou, sentando ao lado dela.

-Na mesma – ela olhou em volta no laboratório. Sukesh e Johns estavam debruçados sobre livros. Remo, Argo e Henry tinham voltado ao trabalho. Sirius dormia num sofá contra a parede. Hermione meio desejava poder dormir também. –Tem que existir um jeito de ajudá-lo, Napoleon.

-Sukesh e Johns estão fazendo tudo que podem.

-Eu sei. Só não tenho certeza se vai ser suficiente. – na câmara, Harry se mexeu de leve. Hermione se esticou um pouco. A cabeça dele ia de um lado para o outro devagar. Ela reconhecia o movimento, era um pesadelo.

-Uhn.. Nunca termina... – ele murmurou.

Hermione se encolheu. –O mesmo pesadelo – ela disse. –Nunca termina.

-Guardião... mmf... urgh... – ele disse.

Ela o observou enquanto ele gritava sob o domínio do pesadelo, desejando que ela pudesse abraçá-lo como geralmente fazia. –O Guardião – ela murmurou. Ficou observando por mais um tempo e de repente se levantou, cambaleando sobre as pernas instáveis. –Sukesh! Sirius! – ela disse alto. Sirius se lançou do sofá, acordando assustado e desorientado. Sukesh e Johns levantaram e se aproximaram da janela. Hermione colocou as duas mãos sobre o vidro.

-O que foi? – Sukesh perguntou. –Viu alguma coisa?

-Não. Ouvi alguma coisa. Ele fica repetindo esse "guardião". Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que o Guardião é a chave pra todo este mistério.

-Mas o Guardião é só um mito. – Sirius disse gentil, esfregando os olhos.

-Talvez. Talvez não. – ela deu as costas pro vidro, sua expressão firme e decidida. –Eu vou descobrir.

-Hermione... Está se apoiando em fios. –Napoelon disse.

Ela virou pra ele, com raiva. –Bem, qualquer fio é melhor do que ficar aqui sem fazer nada enquanto ele morre! – ela olhou pra Sukesh e Johns. –Vocês disseram que não há cura?

-Isso mesmo.

-Bem, lembrem disso, porque eu vou arranjar uma.

* * *

**NT**.: Bom... Eu gosto deste capítulo... Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Desculpe se tiver algum erro muito horrível, mas só tive paciência pra corrigir hoje e como tinha combinado que atualizava dia 11, só deu pra reler e corrigir uma vez. Mas acho que não ficou nada que estrague o trabalho. Quero aproveitar também pra agradecer todo mundo que comenta regularmente... É bem legal poder acompanhar a reação das pessoas, mesmo a fic não sendo minha... talvez por isso fique até mais interessante, ir acompanhando as reações que eu tive com a de vocês. Respondendo ás reviews:

_LiLa GraNgeR: _Eu tb já denunciei... Só estou esperando o povo do floreios tomar uma atitude! Esse capítulo veio tão rápido quanto o outro, espero que tenha gostado! E ficar de madrugada no pc lendo fic é legal (só os olhos que não gostam muito... Os meus pelo menos ficam ardendo demais!).  
_Carlos bert:_ E o mistério sobre os gêmeos apenas aumentou nesse capítulo! Mais pistas sobre eles, que apenas trazem mais dúvidas, não é mesmo? Obrigada pelos parabéns pra minha avó, pela denúncia no floreios e pelas constantes reviews!  
_Lílian Granger Potter:_ tudo bem... Vergonhosamente admito que não costumo deixar reviews, mas um dia ainda mudo isso! Você não gosta do fanfiction? Eu tenho trauma do floreios rs. Mas é um bom site pra achar fics... Bem vinda à leitura, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e que a fic continue atingindo suas expectativas!  
_Nina Potter_: Se achou o Harry esquisito capítulo passado, imagino o que está achando nesse... E os gêmeos da CIA continuam um mistério...  
Quando eu li a coisa do casamento me senti tãaaaao besta! Acabei entregando coisas sobre o futuro da fic... rs. Mas bem... Acho que vocês já podiam supor que ele não ia morrer... Mesmo assim... hunf! rs  
_la DieDie:_ Bom saber que não vai precisar de muitos ajustes... Se bem que depois que eu posto, dificilmente mudo qualquer coisa. Só se eu arrumar outra pessoa pra mudar e eu só republicar P. Quanto à tradução da terceira fic... Pelo menos os três primeiros capítulos, garanto que traduzo, porque essa 2ª fic termina bem no meio de mistério que vale a pena elucidar. Depois disso, não garanto nada porque a fic começa a ficar comprida demais e na minha opinião demora um pouco pra realmente voltar a esse ritmo. Mas quando chegar lá eu decido.  
_mione03:_ o segredo dos gêmeos começa fica mais intrigante... E Harry e Hermione continuam "coitados"... Ainda não me conformei com essa coisa do casamento! Que vacilo meu... hunf! rs. Tem duas paradigmas lá no floreios... Uma a menina disse que só pegou a tradução e levou pra lá (tudo bem com essa). O problema é a outra, que a menina diz que "a fic é em inglês e eu estou traduzindo em português pra vocês". Mas já foi denunciado e agora é só esperar o pessoal do floreios tomar uma atitude! E não se preocupe: review é bom de qualquer tamanho!  
_Marga McGonagall:_ Ficar sem net é chato... Eu sou viciada, então chego a ficar de mau humor! Acho que preciso de tratamento! rs. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e que seu aniversário tenha sido ótimo!  
_Lívia: _Que bom que você encontra tempo! Fico lisonjeada! Mais explicações sobre os eternos nos próximos capítulos! Acho que sobre eles exatamente só no capítulo 11... Explicações sobre o guardião também estão pendentes... E Terk e Tax têm importante papel mostram a que veio já no próximo capítulo... Seu pedido foi atendido e a fic foi atualizada! Espero que este capítulo tenha dado ainda mais informações pra suas especulações e que encontre um tempinho pra ler...  
_Sweet Lie:_ Você tem razão... Está indo pro pior! Agora ele magoou Hermione fisicamente... Mais sobre o Guardião no próximo capítulo!

Poxa... Eu escrevo demais nessas notas! Tem 45min desde que comecei a escrever! Vou encerrar logo senão vou passar de meu prazo... Próximo capítulo dia 25, com Hermione partindo em sua busca por uma cura e pelo tal Guardião e com uma revelação no final que vai fazer vocês pensarem: NÃO ACREDITO QUE ACABOU AQUI! COMO ASSIM? pelo menos eu pensei algo do tipo... Até lá então! Beijos a todos!


	10. Ontem, quando eu estava louco

**HP e O Show que Nunca Termina  
Capítulo 10: Ontem, quando eu estava louco**

* * *

_You're much too kind,  
I smiled with murder on my mind...  
Yesterday, when I was mad,  
And quite prepared to give up everything.  
Yesterday, When I Was Mad - Pet Shop Boys_

* * *

-Hermione, talvez você devesse pensar melhor – Sirius dizia. Ele, Napoleon e Sukesh andavam depressa para acompanhá-la, enquanto marchava apressada pelos corredores da DI. Depois de seu anúncio, ela imediatamente disparatou e eles foram obrigados a seguí-la. Não precisava ser um gênio para imaginar o que passava pela cabeça dela. 

-Não preciso pensar melhor – Ela disse, seguindo sua bolha.

-Bem, você tem um plano?

-Achar o Guardião. Este é o plano. – ela chegou até uma porta dupla e a abriu, revelando o depósito de armas da DI. Varinhas de combate estavam alinhadas em um das paredes, cada uma identificada com o nome do agente a quem pertencia, as prateleiras das outras três paredes tinham amuletos, vasos com variados pós e poções, protetores anti-maldições e qualquer coisa que um agente pudesse precisar. Hermione pegou uma cartucheira de um apoio na parede oposta e colocou um par de protetores em um dos muitos lugares.

-Isso é maluquice – Napoleon disse.

-Que bom que pensa assim – ela disse –Porque você vem comigo.

-Vou?

Ela virou e apontou a varinha pra ele. –Quer discutir comigo agora?

-Hã, não. Absolutamente não.

-Bom. – ela colocou a varinha no lugar. –Melhor pegar sua varinha e se certifique de pegar alguns protetores.

-Mas... Não tenho certeza se agora é a melhor hora...

Ela virou para encará-lo. –Eu disse para não discutir comigo!

-Meu Deus, Hermione, se controle! Este é um momento muito emocional e eu...

-Momento emocional uma droga. Apenas se prepare pra ir.

-Agora? Precisamos...

-Não me diga o que precisamos fazer! – ela gritou.

Napoleon a segurou pelos braços. –Se acalme!

-Estou perfeitamente calma! – ela gritou na cara dele.

-Hei, hei. Hei! – Sirius disse, entrando entre os dois. –Vamos todos respirar, certo?

Hermione deu um passo para trás, colocando as mãos na cintura. Os quatro bruxos ficaram lá, se olhando. O queixo de Hermione estava fixo numa expressão teimosa que Napoleon conhecia e temia. Essa era a mulher que quebrara a perna do próprio noivo para passar em seus testes.

Depois de uns momentos tensos, o silêncio desconfortável foi quebrado pela bolha da DI aparecendo no ar, diante deles. –Agente Jones – disse o bruxo da segurança da entrada.

Napoleon respirou fundo. –Sim? – ele disse, o tom de voz normal.

-Tem uma pessoa aqui pra ver o Chefe Potter. Ela diz que ele a está esperando.

Hermione franziu a testa. –Quem é?

-Não tenho idéia – Napoleon disse, dando de ombros. –Ele não tinha nada marcado pra hoje.

Ela falou com a Bolha. –Ela disse o nome?

Uma pequena pausa. –É a caça-vampiros, Hermione.

Eles trocaram um rápido olhar. –Já vamos pra aí.

* * *

Hermione e Napoleon entraram no salão de visitantes, agradavelmente decorado. Sentada num sofá encostado na parede estava uma mulher que Hermione de fato nunca conhecera, apesar de ter ouvido e lido muito sobre ela. Hermione teve que engolir a surpresa ao vê-la. Não tinha certeza do que esperava, mas essa mulher não era. A caça-vampiros era pequena,bonita e loira com expressão ativa e brilhantes olhos azuis. Usava roupas simples, as pernas cruzadas com decoro enquanto esperava. Sentado ao lado dela estava um homem pálido com cabelos loiros platinados, vestido todo de preto com um longo casaco de couro. Esse deve ser o noivo vampiro. Hermione lutou pra lembrar seu nome, mas não conseguiu. 

Quando a caça-vampiro os viu chegar, levantou sorrindo. –Você deve ser Hermione – ela disse. Hermione apertou sua mão. –sou Buffy Summers.

-Muito prazer. Este é Napoleon Jones, o vice de Harry. – ela disse.

-Já nos falamos pelo telefone, Napoleon. Este é Spike. – Spike apertou a mão de Napoleon, um olhando pro outro com uma expressão estranha.

-Eu te conheço? Você parece familiar – disse o amigo da caçadora, a voz grossa com um sotaque único, muito parecido com o de Napoleon.

-Estava pensando a mesma coisa – Napoleon respondeu. –Mas acho que nunca nos conhecemos. Tenho certeza que me lembraria.

-De onde você é?

-Londres. Seu sotaque está um pouco misturado, não é?

O vampiro fez um gesto de "deixa pra lá". –Depois de cem anos ou mais tudo começa a se misturar.

Este tópico terminado, Hermione voltou-se para caça-vampiros. –Tinha marcado pra falar com Harry?

-Bem... Não exatamente. Ele pediu que eu passasse aqui quando estivesse na vizinhança. Estou aqui me consultando com o Conselho de Sentinelas, então pensamos em fazer uma visita.

-Ele disse por que?

-Não, na verdade não.

Hermione suspirou. –Harry não está em condições de ver você no momento. Acho que ele queria sua ajuda. Apesar dele não poder te pedir agora, já que está aqui posso pedir no lugar dele. Por favor, me acompanhe.

Ela e Napoleon guiaram o caminho pelos corredores. –O que aconteceu com o plano do "vamos lá agora mesmo"? – Napoleon sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.

-Ainda vamos sair. Se Harry achou que eles podem ter alguma informação sobre o Guardião, e estou chutando que era isso que ele ia perguntar, então não devemos ignorar esta possibilidade.

* * *

Buffy virou da divisória entre o laboratório e a câmara onde Harry estava. –E há quanto tempo ele está assim? 

-Desde a noite passada – Hermione disse, seu olhar atraído para janela como sempre. –E se eu não puder achar algo que reverta isso, ele vai morrer.

-Hum... – Buffy olhava Harry enquanto Spike estava com Sukesh a uma pequena distância, ouvindo os sintomas de Harry. Ouviram a história inteira. Hermione só torcia para que eles tivessem alguma contribuição a dar. Harry deve ter achado que eles tinham, e ela confiava no julgamento dele. Além disso, ele conhecia os dois, ela não.

Spike foi até a janela de observação, colocando uma mão no ombro de Buffy enquanto se aproximava. –Então, sem querer ofender, mas o que isso tem a ver com a gente? – perguntou. –É tudo muito interessante, mas não somos médicos nem bruxos.

-Não, mas são parte do mundo mágico. E Spike, quantos anos você tem?

-128.

-Acho que Harry tinha esperanças que você soubesse alguma coisa sobre... o Guardião. – Spike apenas piscou, mas Hermione teve a nítida impressão que o termo significava alguma coisa pra ele. Buffy olhava atentamente pra ele, aparentemente tendo a mesma impressão.

-O Guardião – ele repetiu.

-Sim. Harry mencionou o Guardião, tanto em seus sonhos quanto sob hipnose. Comecei a acreditar que essa é a chave para a doença dele. Pretendo achar este Guardião.

Spike soltou um risinho sarcástico. –Boa sorte. Pode também ir atrás do coelhinho da páscoa.

-O Guardião é real, sei disso.

-É um maldito mito, isso sim.

-Famosas últimas palavras – Buffy sussurrou. –Qual é! Quantas coisas achamos que eram mitos e vimos que eram reais e que estavam bem irritados porque achamos que eles eram mitos?

Ele suspirou e sentou ao lado dela. –Bem, esse é um que a gente deve rezar que seja um mito.

-Me conte o que sabe – Hermione disse, se inclinando pra frente.

Ele sorriu, um pequeno sorriso triste. –Não sei de nada. Só que você devia tomar cuidado.

-Preciso encontrar o Guardião.

-Você não quer encontrá-lo. Seu poder está além de qualquer coisa que podemos compreender.

Buffy revirou os olhos. –Minha nossa, onde foi que ouvi isso? "Este pode ser o fim do universo" ou "isso é pior do que qualquer coisa que já enfrentamos!".

-Não – ele disse ríspido, olhando duro pra ela. –Não é um demônio, ou um deus, ou um mal mundial. Não é mal. Nem bom. Não é nada além do que realmente é. Sem limites. Um ser do puro infinito.

Hermione piscou, a idéia fazendo um tremor correr dentro dela. –É a única coisa que pode ajudar Harry.

-Se eu fosse você, encontraria outra forma.

-Esta é a única forma. – ela esfregou as têmporas, uma dor de cabeça começando a se infiltrar por elas.

-Sem ofensas, Hermione, mas está se superestimando. Isto é mais do que consegue suportar. Pode ser mais do que qualquer um pode suportar.

-Ficaria surpreso com o que posso agüentar. – ela encarou Spike por um momento. Ele suspirou.

-Certo. Só não diga que eu não avisei. – Hermione concordou. Spike pegou uma prancheta ali perto e começou a escrever nela. –Já viu este símbolo? – segurou o papel pra ela ver.

-Sim, o símbolo do Guardião.

Spike levantou uma sobrancelha e pareceu impressionado. –Bom. Sim, é isso mesmo. Nos anos quarentas eu e Dru estávamos meio fazendo barulho pela Europa depois que nossa gangue antiga tinha se separado, procurando um lugar pra ficar. Nos batemos com um encontro de bruxas malucas nos arredores de Atenas. Elas pareciam divertidas, então resolvemos ficar por lá uma ou duas noites, decidindo se íamos comê-la ou não. Elas estavam num tipo de culto apocalíptico maluco, e diziam que iam começar a servir ao Guardião. – Hermione aguçou os ouvidos. –Bem, quando os vampiros contam histórias de terror, geralmente são sobre a caça-vampiros, mas ainda mais velado que isso, ouvi sussurros sobre o Guardião, como se ninguém se atrevesse a falar mais alto do que num murmúrio. Muito vago, em sua maior parte. Muitos rumores vagos e "conheço um cara que conhecia um cara que sabia de alguém" esse tipo de histórias. Ângelus costumava rir disso e de chamar de bicho-papão. Mas estas bruxas pareciam ter feito várias pesquisas, e diziam poder encontrar o Guardião rastreando este símbolo – ele apontou no papel. –Disseram que é possível encontrar uma forma de entrar em contato com o Guardião se você prestar atenção suficiente ao símbolo.

-E o que isso significa?

-Não sei. Elas não foram muito precisas nos detalhes. Acho que nem elas tinham muita certeza. Ficamos com a impressão que estavam esperando uma voz sonora dos céus pra dizer o que tinham que fazer.

-Sabe, o Conselho de Sentinelas talvez possa ajudar –Buffy disse. –Eles gostam de manter as coisas realmente secretas... bem, em segredo. Meu sentinela ainda está em Londres.

-Podemos falar com ele? – Hermione disse.

-Não vejo porque não. Terei que ir com você. – Hermione ficou olhando pra ela. –O que, agora?

-Sim, agora – ela respondeu. –Harry não vai durar muito mais tempo. Sukesh está lhe dando uma semana.

-São quatro horas de carro.

-Vamos aparatar – Hermione riu com a expressão preocupada de Buffy. –Não se preocupe, é perfeitamente seguro. – ela levantou. –Spike, pode ficar aqui e dizer a Napoleon tudo sobre este culto e sobre o Guardião que pode lembrar? – Spike olhou pra caça-vampiros e depois concordou.

-Claro, sem problema.

-Buffy, venha comigo. Vamos ter que ir até entrada principal para poder aparatar. – ela olhou pra Napoleon. –Voltamos logo.

* * *

-Foi aqui que estávamos quando encontramos a reunião das bruxas. – Spike disse, apontando para um grande mapa na parede. Assim que seu dedo o tocou, a imagem se aproximou até que ruas e árvores fossem visíveis. –É, parece que é isso mesmo. 

-E essas bruxas disseram que encontraram uma forma de contatar o Guardião?

-É, bem, isso não necessariamente faz com que seja real.

-Mesmo assim, é uma boa pista.

-Isso é tudo o que eu sei – Spike disse suspirando, sentado numa das cadeiras diante da mesa de Napoleon. –Não sei se vai ajudar muito.

-Qualquer ajuda é mais do que temos, acredite. – Napoleon sentou atrás de sua mesa e olhou para o outro homem com um ar de curiosidade. –Pode me dizer uma coisa?

-O quê?

-Você é um vampiro, certo?

-Sim, posso te dizer que sou um vampiro – um sorriso cínico se espalhou em seus lábios pálidos quando ele respondeu.

-Desculpe, é que...

-Não, deixa eu adivinhar. Nunca conheceu um vampiro do bem antes.

-Bem, você costumava ser bem malvado antes. Li sobre isso.

-Sim, William, o sangrento, este sou eu.

-Mas não é mais.

-Não. Não mais.

-O que mudou?

-Muitas coisas. Uns soldadinhos colocaram um chocalho em minha cabeça então eu não podia mais machucar humanos. Foi quando começou. E depois... bem, ela. – ele riu. –Houve um tempo quando a única coisa que eu queria era vê-la morrer, uma morte terrível, lenta e dolorosa. E ela estava tão ansiosa pra me fazer virar pó.

Napoleon assoviou. –Uma caminhada longa de lá pra cá, não é?

-O grande eufemismo do século.

Napoleon queria perguntar como isso aconteceu, mas ele sabia por cima. Apaixonou-se, redescobriu a humanidade perdida, blá blá blá. –Então, como é? – ele perguntou no lugar.

Spike franziu a testa. –Como é o que?

-Ser um vampiro.

Ele pensou por um momento. –Não tenho certeza. Sou um há tanto tempo que mal posso lembrar quando era outra cosia.

-Mas... Como é?

-Tem seus altos e baixos. Do lado positivo, tem a coisa da imortalidade e a coisa da mega-força... Pode ser bem útil, posso dizer. E tem o visual.

-O visual?

-Claro. Uma capa balançando ao vento, o visual de aquele-que-anda-nas-sombras. Nunca me canso disso, na verdade.

-Então esse é o lado positivo.

-Sim. Do lado negativo, tem a coisa da imortalidade de novo... E a cada ano que eu vivo, passa ainda mais pro lado negativo. Não poder sair na luz do dia é bem chato especialmente quando você namora alguém que gosta de dormir à noite. Beber sangue não é tão divertido quanto devia. Além disso, não dá mais pra comer comida italiana por causa do alho. E eu não vejo meu próprio rosto há mais de cem anos.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça, imaginando como ele viveria sem um reflexo. –Como você sabe que seu cabelo está na posição certa.

-Eu meio que sinto como está. – ele suspirou. –Na verdade, é difícil explicar pra um não-vampiro, mas... Quase não consigo lembrar como eu sou. Não sei o formato de meu próprio queixo ou de minhas sobrancelhas, ou de nada mais em meu rosto. – ele riu. –È um tanto liberador na verdade. –ficou sério então, examinando os dedos. –a pior coisa é não saber se vou morrer um dia. Isso parece com ganhar na loteria a princípio, mas não é. Sei que um dia vou ter que vê-la morrer. – ele balançou a cabeça. –Já a vi morrer uma vez e quase me matou. Não sei como vou lidar com isso da próxima vez.

* * *

-Você está bem? – Buffy perguntou, tocando o braço de Hermione. 

-Hã? – Hermione levantou os olhos de suas anotações, piscando. –Ah, sim. Bem.

-Está meio quieta.

-Tenho muita coisa pra pensar.

-Essa coisa vai ajudar?

-Acho que sim. Preciso falar com Remo. Hã, um amigo da DI.

Estavam andando pela calçada, se afastando do escritório londrino do conselho de sentinelas até que chegaram a um lugar seguro para aparatar. Hermione não estava olhando onde ia, estava com o nariz enfiado nas anotações que fizera durante sua conversa com Sr. Giles, o sentinela de Buffy. –Até onde vamos? – Buffy perguntou.

-Daqui uns quarteirões tem um beco seguro. Vamos aparatar de lá.

Buffy remexeu na alça de sua mochila. –Escute, tem certeza que esta coisa de busca é uma boa idéia?

-Como assim?

-Pelos rumores que ouvi, esse Guardião não é algo com queira mexer.

-Não tenho nenhuma intenção de mexer em nada.

-Sabe o que quis dizer.

Hermione olhou nos olhos da outra mulher por um momento. –Não entendo. – era uma mentira, ela entendia perfeitamente, mas queria saber o que Buffy estava pensando.

-Só estou perguntando se está disposta a arriscar sua vida.

-Não faria isso por alguém que ama?

-Sim. Já fiz dezenas de vezes. Mas este é meu trabalho.

-O meu também.

-Talvez seja uma caçada em vão. O Guardião pode ser apenas um mito, não sabemos.

-Acho que não. E de qualquer forma, é minha única chance.

Buffy sorriu. –Ah, que inferno. Já morri algumas vezes, não é tão ruim.

Hermione riu. –Ninguém fica morto em seu mundo?

-Não, muito não. Meu ex foi mandado para o inferno e voltou. Tenho uma amiga que mora em Los Angeles e mora com este cara meio-demônio e ele já ficou morto por um tempo. Mais do que eu. Ele não parece pior pela experiência.

Hermione fungou. –Bem, se Harry morrer, vai ficar morto. Por isso tenho que fazer isso.

-Espero que as informações que Giles te deu ajudem.

-Sim, acho que vão ajudar.

* * *

Remo olhou para o texto aberto na mesa de conferência. –O que diz? 

Hermione deu de ombros. –Não tenho certeza, meu Laconiano nobre está um pouco enferrujado. Mas notei com interesse que o símbolo do guardião aparece várias vezes.

-Sim, eu vi. – levantou os olhos pra ela. –Me dê um minuto pra traduzir isso. –Ele sentou com um bloco e começou a trabalhar.

Hermione virou pra Buffy e Spike enquanto Remo trabalhava. –Onde seu sentinela achou este texto?

Buffy sorriu. –Se existe uma verdade curta e grossa sobre sentinelas é que qualquer que seja seu problema, eles têm um livro que fala sobre isso. –olhou para o livro velho e empoeirado que Remo estudava. –Mas se isso for possível, este parece ser ainda mais antigo do que o de costume.

-Olhei o texto no caminho até aqui e apesar de não poder ler todo, tinha algumas palavras que conseguia entender aqui e ali que sugeriam que os autores falavam do símbolo como uma forma de portal.

-Mas onde encontramos este símbolo? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Bem, Remo o viu em vários lugares... Em tábulas, gravados em paredes, esse tipo de coisa. Duvido que todos eles me dirão como encontrar o Guardião. Espero que este texto nos dê respostas mais concretas.

Buffy sentou ao lado de Hermione na longa mesa, olhando com atenção seu rosto. –Você está bem?

-Ficaria bem se todo mundo parasse de me perguntar isso. – Hermione respondeu ríspida. Buffy apenas ficou olhando pra ela. –Desculpe –disse em voz mais baixa.

A caça-vampiros suspirou. –Escute, você está sob muita pressão. Pode tirar um intervalo? Deitar um minuto? Comer alguma coisa ou tomar um café?

Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. –Não posso relaxar até saber que vou poder ajudar Harry.

Buffy balançou a cabeça que sim. –É, eu sei como se sente. – ela olhou pra Spike, -Teve uma vez que eu...

-Ohh! – Remo gritou de repente. Hermione pulou ao ouvir este barulho estranho vindo de seu mentor. Todos ficaram olhando pra ele. Remo se encolheu em sua cadeira, parecendo constrangido. –Quer dizer... Acho que encontrei alguma coisa. Venha aqui olhar. – Hermione levantou e ficou atrás dele. Os outros se aproximaram também, olhando a página que ele indicava. –Aqui, está vendo este símbolo maior do Guardião? – Hermione seguiu o dedo dele. De fato no canto superior esquerdo da página havia um símbolo do Guardião maior e desenhado mais cuidadosamente do que já vira, cercado por caracteres Laconianos. –Isso diz, basicamente, "Procuro teu conhecimento, venho com satisfação".

Hermione assoviou. –Nossa, esta é uma boa pista. Que mais?

Remo leu com cuidado, seu dedo seguindo os caracteres em forma espiral, modo característico da linguagem laconiana. –E continua... "Nuvens de mentes, voz de escuridão, os olhos do sol deveras procura".

-Isso é bonito e vago – Hermione resmungou.

-Os laconianos amavam suas metáforas – Remo disse. –Essas três frases envolvem imagens de elementos bem diferentes de sua teologia... Como se a religião deles não fornecesse ferramentas exatas para descrever sobre o que estão escrevendo. –inclinou a cabeça sobre as páginas novamente e continuou. -"Questão que não pode ser proposta, tua resposta flui como se viesse da grande boca".

-A boca de quem? – Buffy perguntou, confusa.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Acho que quer dizer boca como a boca de um rio. Continue, Remo.

-'Tanto teu espaço seja agora um portal, quanto teu sentido a alma interior escute, como também os vazios dos cascos fendidos". -Remo suspirou, seu dedo chegando ao final dos caracteres em espiral. –Isso é tudo.

Napoleon se inclinou sobre as páginas, examinando as letras sob os dedos de Remo. –Você fala em enigmas, Sahib – ele murmurou.

-Teu espaço seja agora um portal. – Hermione repetiu, expirando entre os dentes. –Que espaço? Um portal até o Guardião?

-E esta coisa de cascos fendidos? – Buffy disse. -Como satã?

-Satã não – Spike disse, falando pela primeira vez. –Está falando sobre Lasceaux. – uma pausa. –Lasceaux? – ele virou os olhos. –Ah, peraí, eu sou o único aqui que sabe alguma coisa sobre antropologia?

-Não é não. – Hermione disse. –Lasceaux é uma famosa caverna as França, cheia de pinturas primitivas. Os trouxas a estudam.

-Aí está – Spike disse. –Estes malditos demônios não podem dizer nada simples. Em textos antigos, Lasceaux é frequentemente chamada de caverna de cascos fendidos, ou vale de cascos fendidos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, por causa...

-Dos animais pintados nas paredes. – Hermione completou.

-Sim. Mas... Não sei do que os Laconianos estão falando. Já estive lá, e tenho certeza que não há nenhum símbolo do Guardião por lá.

Hermione e Remo trocaram um olhar. –Na verdade, talvez tenha – Remo falou. –Parte da caverna está bloqueada e protegida por feitiços mágicos, está assim há centenas de anos. É. ah, droga, isso tudo é confidencial. É parte de nosso trabalho lá, uma das funções originais da DI, mesmo antes dela se chamar assim. Tem um esquadrão que não faz nada além de guardar as cavernas reais, as que estão atrás da famosa caverna estudada por trouxas. É algo que mantemos escondido deles porque existem pinturas bruxas e segredos mágicos lá que eles não devem ver. – ele olhou pra Hermione. –Não sei se tem um símbolo do Guardião lá, mas pode haver. Eu diria que é provável, levando em conta este registro, que data significantemente de antes de nossa proteção das cavernas.

-Temos que ir lá embaixo – Hermione disse a Napoleon. –Se este texto estiver certo, este é o caminho pra encontrarmos o Guardião.

-Não podem ir antes de escurecer – Remo disse. –Vai haver atividade demais no lugar. Vão ter que entrar escondido.

-Não podemos simplesmente ordenar aos guardas que parem e nos permitam entrar?

-Não! Eles não aceitam ordens! Estão fora da hierarquia de comando e tudo o que fazem é guardar aquela caverna e a protegem muito bem! –Remo gaguejou nas palavras chave desta frase, o que acontecia quando seu cérebro estava trabalhando mais rápido que sua língua.

-Não podemos falar com Sirius? Com certeza alguém do escritório do Chanceler...

-Não podemos envolver Sirius nisso, Hermione. O que estamos propondo é ilegal!

-O que está sugerindo? – Hermione perguntou, seus olhos brilhando, as mãos na cintura.

Remo se remexeu, parecendo intensamente desconfortável –Estou sugerindo que você... hã... use sua imaginação.

Napoleon olhou sério pra ele. –Estou ouvindo o que acho que estou ouvindo?

Hermione se inclinou pra baixo. –Está me dizendo para incapacitar o guarda e forçar a entrada?

-Nunca incitaria a violência contra um companheiro agente – Remo disse, sentando reto. –Então... Você não me ouviu dizer isso.

-Claro que não – Hermione começou a andar de um lado para o outro. –Por Merlin, faltam nove horas para escurecer! O que vou fazer, vou ficar maluca de esperar!

-Bem, tem seus preparativos a fazer... – Remo começou.

-Isso não vai levar o dia todo! – continuava andando. –Tenho que deixar um pouco da tensão sair ou então na hora de ir vou estar tão nervosa que não vou servir pra nada. – ela apertou os punhos. –Arghhh... O que preciso é bater em alguma coisa até que fique quase sem vida – ela parou de andar e olhou pra Buffy, um sorriso vagaroso aparecendo em seu rosto. –Algum voluntário?

* * *

Napoleon sentou ao lado de Spike num banco contra a parede do ginásio. Buffy e Hermione iam juntas até o centro do ginásio, tirando as roupas de fora no caminho. –Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Buffy perguntou quando ficaram de frente. 

Hermione ia se equilibrando pra frente e pra trás sobre o peito do pé. –Ah, vamos lá. Vai ser divertido.

-Espancarmos uma a outra? Não pode entrar na caverna toda roxa.

Hermione olhou para o teto. –Feitiços de segurança ativados. – ela disse. Rapidamente, uma luz branca piscou pelo ginásio. –Pronto. Sem machucados. Não vai nem doer. – ela entrelaçou os dedos e os flexionou para frente. Napoleon podia ouvir os nós dos dedos estalando. –Estou curiosa sobre você.

Buffy sorriu e tirou o casaco, revelando uma camiseta por baixo. –Isso não é justo. Tenho superpoderes. Sem ofensas, Hermione, mas não vai durar dez segundos. – ela suspirou. –Mas isso é apenas uma briga amigável, acho que não vai doer levar até um nível mortal.

-Não precisa pegar leve comigo.

-Agora, isso é confiança demais. Não luta nem há um ano ainda. Só vou diminuir a força de caça-vampiros um pouco, certo? Realmente não seria certo eu lutar com você de outra forma.

Hermione pensou por um minuto. –Certo.

Buffy colocou as mãos na cintura. –Soube que você quebrou a perna de Harry pra passar em seus testes.

Hermione parou de se movimentar. –Quem te disse isso?

-O próprio Harry.

Ela suspirou. –Ele parecia com raiva?

-Nem um pouco. Parecia orgulhoso.

Hermione sorriu. –Que bom. Tenho orgulho de mim. Mas este é um teste mais difícil. Quero ver se passo nesse.

Spike se inclinou e falou baixo no pé de ouvido de Napoleon. –Essa garota é bem durona.

Napoleon riu. –Ela é uma masoquista, isso sim. Fica tentando passar dos próprios limites, lutando contra adversários cada vez mais habilidosos. Ela nem precisa de todo treino físico pra divisão dela, fez mais carga horária por opção.

Spike não disse nada por um momento, apenas se esticou e manteve o olhar à sua frente. Napoleon ficou olhando as duas mulheres se aquecendo. –Dez libras em Buffy – Spike finalmente sussurrou.

Napoleon sorriu. –Tô dentro.

Os dois homens ficaram olhando enquanto Hermione e Buffy apertavam as mãos e começavam. Os olhos de Napoleon se arregalaram quando ele viu a caça-vampiros. Ela era a encarnação viva da violência. Fluía como água, batia como um trovão e era rápida demais pra seus olhos seguirem. Acho que perdi dez libras, pensou consigo mesmo. Hermione é boa, mas nunca vai vencê-la. Ele fez uma careta quando Buffy acertou um chute no queixo de Hermione. –Ahh, isso vai deixar uma marca – ele murmurou.

-Essa é minha garota – Spike disse, seus olhos fixos em sua noiva. Ele deu um pequeno pulo quando Hermione se aproveitou da pausa e acertou um murro no queixo de Buffy.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Isso não é justo – e não podia ser menos justo. Buffy vinha lutando desde os 15 anos e foi presenteada com poderes naturais. Tudo que Hermione tinha era oito meses de treinamento. Bom treinamento, é verdade, mas ficava pra trás na comparação.

Spike deu de ombros. –É, bem, e eu não posso ir passar férias na praia. As coisas são difíceis para todos.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Napoleon sorriu quando Hermione conseguiu segurá-la. Perguntou-se quanto Buffy estava pegando leve, mas decidiu que não importava. Ela ainda seria uma ótima adversária, não importando o quanto estivesse indo com cautela. O rosto de Hermione estava retorcido numa careta medonha. Ele se maravilhou com quanto ela estava com vontade de tirar tempo da preparação deles pra essa luta, mas fazia sentido. Já que não iam poder partir pra Lasceaux até que escurecesse, iam de qualquer modo ficar sentados olhando um pro outro... E ele podia entender a necessidade de liberar um pouco da tensão com a boa e velha porrada. Sentiu seu pulso mais forte com a visão à sua frente... Duas mulheres brigando, sem restrições. Ele se inclinou pra frente e sussurrou para Spike. –Diga... Isso está te excitando de alguma forma?

Spike se remexeu um pouco. –Por Deus, sim – ele sorriu. –Você?

-Acho que poderia enfiar um prego num pedaço de madeira agora.

Spike se dobrou, rindo.-Maldição, essa foi boa. – ele conseguiu dizer. –Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo.

-Sem problema.

Buffy fez uma coisa com várias cambalhotas. A intenção era claramente acertar Hermione bem no meio da cara quando o pé se aproximasse girando, mas Hermione antecipou o movimento e segurou a perna de Buffy já perto do quadril e a jogou no chão. –Boa – Spike murmurou. –Estou impressionado. Ela me acertou com esse chute daí mais de uma vez. – ele balançou a cabeça. –Como ela ficou tão boa assim em lutas num tempo tão curto? Pelo que soube, ela era um tipo de super-cdf, não muito do tipo físico.

-É verdade. Por isso ela ficou tão boa assim. Ela não apenas sua no ginásio. Ela lê livros. Centenas deles. Livros sobre técnicas de luta, técnicas de defesa, diga qualquer um, ela já leu.

Napoleon fez uma careta quando Hermione levou um chute e saiu escorregando pelo chão. –Ah, cara – ele ouviu ela falando quando ficou de pé. –Acho que essa é a definição do dicionário de "levar uma bela porrada".

-Hei, a maioria não duraria nem dois minutos – Buffy disse, sem nenhum traço de arrogância na voz. Estava apenas relatando um fato. –Você tem jeito pra coisa.

Hermione esfregou o braço onde tinha batido no chão. –Você tem que enfrentar Harry um dia desses. Essa pode ser uma luta de iguais. Ele tem uns superpoderes também.

-Você também.

-Só com minha varinha, que eu convenientemente deixei no meu armário. – ela se aproximou da caça-vampiros no meio do ginásio. –Um bom "estupefaça" teria sido útil agora... mas acho que vou ter que fazer o melhor que puder sem um – ela disse, e então gritou e acertou um soco no rosto de Buffy. A luta amigável continuou.

Depois de mais alguns minutos Hermione finalmente admitiu derrota, apesar dela já estar lutando contra isso há um tempo. Levantou novamente do chão do ginásio depois de ter sido outra vez lançada para o outro lado do cômodo como um lenço usado e levantou a mão. –Certo, certo – ela disse, ofegando. –Me rendo à melhor lutadora.

Buffy sorriu, sem nem mesmo estar ofegando. –Melhor não, só mais forte e mais experiente. E hei, você foi muito bem! É mais do que igual pra qualquer um que não seja caça-vampiros.

-Obrigada – Hermione disse, limpando o suor da testa.

Buffy passou um braço por cima do ombro dela enquanto saiam do tablado. –Vamos lá, o que diz de eu te pagar uma bebida?

-É uma hora da tarde.

-Bem, não estou sugerindo que a gente fique bêbada. Um suco de laranja parece bom?

Hermione sorriu. –Perfeito.

* * *

Buffy estava sentada de frente para a janela de observação e olhou para cela de Harry. Daqui uma hora, Hermione e Napoleon estariam partindo, e ela e Spike voltariam a Londres, para suas vidas. Algumas horas antes, Harry ficara bastante agitado e Sukesh o sedou. Ele agora estava deitado de costas, amarrado fortemente em uma mesa de exames. Hermione estava sentada a seu lado e segurando sua mão, já que era seguro ela fazer isso enquanto ele estava inconsciente. 

Nas últimas sete horas desde que a conhecera, Buffy começou a saber um pouco mais sobre Hermione, e quanto mais a conhecia, mais ficava impressionada. A primeira impressão era que ela era uma mulher comum, que ficava mais confortável perto de livros do que de pessoas... Mas isso não era verdade. Apesar de seus traços serem normais e sem nada que chamasse atenção, Buffy via a qualidade que fizera pelo menos dois homens se apaixonarem por esta mulher. A beleza dela não vinha de seu rosto, que era agradável, mas tinha apenas um pouco de beleza, mas de sua personalidade. Era sua inteligência sagaz que brilhava em seus olhos, sua expressão animada, seu sorriso fácil e algo diferente em seus lábios que entregavam sua natureza impulsiva.

-Parece séria – veio uma voz familiar por cima de seu ombro. Spike puxou um banco pro lado dela. –O que está fazendo?

Ela esticou o braço e segurou a mão dele. –Apenas observando.

Ele seguiu o olhar dela até onde Hermione estava no interior da cela. –Não sei o que pensar dela – ele disse.

-Gosto dela. Ela me lembra Will. Mas é diferente. – Buffy balançou a cabeça. –Não é certo ela ter que passar por isso tudo.

-Ela parece estar suportando bem.

-Olhe pro rosto dela.

-O que tem?

-Conheço essa expressão. Ela está pensando em sua missão, e em todas coisas que podem dar errado e ela está pensando nos materiais que vai levar e na melhor maneira de entrar na caverna e os feitiços que vai precisar. Mas por baixo disso tudo, ela está realmente pensando é que se ela apenas o amar o suficiente tudo vai magicamente dar certo. –olhou pra Spike, que a encarava intensamente. –Estive onde ela está. Eu sei.

-É – ele sussurrou, sem precisar adicionar que também já estivera ali. Ele apertou a mão dela. –Quer sair daqui?

-Ainda não. Vamos esperar que partam, certo?

-Certo.

* * *

Hermione se deu ao luxo de um pouco de escapismo e tirou todos os pensamentos da missão em sua mente, onde eles estavam armando acampamento e estavam ocupados fazendo uma fogueira e pegando marshmallows. Ela não queria mais pensar sobre isso, queria apenas ficar sentado ali com ele. 

Ela trouxe a mão dele até o peito e a segurou ali, seus olhos nunca se desviando de seu rosto, e passou a outra pelo braço dele. A pele dele parecia úmida e fria, gotas de suor se acumulavam na testa dele. O rosto parecia em paz, entretanto, e ela quase podia acreditar que ele estava dormindo. Logo acordaria e diria o nome dela e o veria sorrir novamente.

Lágrimas apareceram nos olhos dela, lágrimas que ela implacavelmente evitou durante todo o dia. Ela deixou que viessem pra chorar bem por uma última vez antes de ter que se recompor e executar esta missão como profissional. Ela colocou uma mão sobre a testa dele, a imagem dele dobrando e depois tremendo diante dos olhos dela. –Ah, Harry –sussurrou. –Isto não está certo, apenas não está certo –se inclinou mais pra perto. –Você está aí? Pode me ouvir – passou uma mão nos olhos. –Ah, esqueça. Não importa. É só que... Não é justo! Te perco durante dois meses, você volta e é como um milagre e agora isso... Quando vai acabar? Um dia teremos paz? – ela suspirou e se encolheu na cadeira, ainda segurando a mão dele bem forte. –E agora estou com tanto medo de te perder pra sempre e tudo que posso pensar é em todos aqueles anos. Horace, Rufus, Abel, Geraldo... Pra que isso? Como posso ter ficado com alguém além de você? Tanto tempo perdido... – ela engasgou um soluço rouco.

A porta da cela se abriu e Sukesh entrou, seguido por Napoleon e Sirius. A cela ficou um pouco amontoada depois que todos entraram. Sukesh sentou ao lado dela. –Tudo certo. Posso acordá-lo e mantê-lo calmo por um curto período. Provavelmente dez minutos no máximo. Só o tempo suficiente pra você dizer o que vai fazer e dar tchau. Certo?

Ela concordou. –Isso vai machucá-lo?

-Não, acho que não. Não recomendaria fazer isso mais de uma vez.

-Vá em frente.

Sukesh ficou de pé ao lado da mesa e pegou sua varinha e um livro, que Remo segurou pra ele. Ele disse o feitiço sobre Harry, o brilho vermelho de sua varinha pousando sobre o rosto de Harry e depois desaparecendo. –Espere só um minuto.

Hermione segurou a mão de Harry, observando o rosto dele com atenção. Depois de um longo momento Harry começou a se mexer. Suas pálpebras contraíram e depois se abriram. –Hermione? – ele murmurou.

-Estou bem aqui, Harry.

Ele virou a cabeça em direção do som da voz dela, olhando em volta. –Onde estou?

-Está no Confinamento. – Sirius disse. –Se lembra do que aconteceu?

-Sim – ele olhou pra todos a seu redor, sorrindo um pouco. –E você estava lá, e você e você...

Hermione riu um pouco alto demais, aliviada em ouvir a voz _dele_. –Vejo que ainda tem seu senso de humor inapropriado.

Ele virou pra ela, ficando sério. –O que está acontecendo?

Ela se aproximou. –Sukesh usou um feitiço pra te acalmar, só por uns minutos, pra que eu pudesse falar com você. – ela hesitou. –Harry, eu vou partir agora. Vou achar uma forma de te curar.

Uma expressão de alarme passou pelos olhos dele, mas sumiu rapidamente. –Ah – ele piscou. –Outra pessoa não pode ir?

Ela sorriu e colocou uma mão na testa dele. –Vou encontrar o Guardião, e o que quer que seja, vou fazer com que te ajude.

Ele a encarou por um longo momento. –Depressa – pediu rouco.

-Muito ruim?

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim. –Está escuro aqui... E frio, e ele é forte. Não sei... –parou, olhando pra baixo. De repente, levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ela. –Pode... hã... pode me fazer um favor?

-Qualquer coisa.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. –Casa comigo?

Ela sorriu em resposta. –Já respondi essa pergunta, não lembra?

-Não. Agora. – ele olhou pro rosto dela, seu olhar intenso, e sem sorrir mais. –Por favor.

Hermione olhou de volta, franzindo a testa. –Do que está falando?

-Case comigo agora. Antes de ir. – a mão dele, com o movimento limitado pelas amarras, se esticou para segurar a maga da camisa dela. –Argo pode fazer isso. Ela tem o poder.

-Harry, por que? O que quer dizer?

-Não... Posso agüentar muito mais. Ele fica mais forte, eu fico mais fraco. Você vai embora.. Quando voltar... Será tarde demais. – Hermione estava balançando a cabeça, chocada -Por favor – ele murmurou. –Eu preciso me preparar para... –limpou a garganta. –Vou morrer logo. Só queria estar casado com você quando... – ele não completou.

Hermione levou algum tempo pra reunir as palavras. Napoleon tinha desviado o olhar, Sirius cobria os olhos com uma mão e Sukesh parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento. –Harry, eu... eu não sei o que dizer. – ela abaixou a cabeça até o ombro dele, depois se endireitou e o beijou gentilmente nos lábios.

-Aceita, então? –ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu. –Absolutamente não.

Ele arregalou os olhos. –O que... Por que não?

Ela levantou e se inclinou sobre ele, segurando as duas mãos dele entre as suas. –Agora, me escute e me escute com atenção. Você não vai morrer, entendeu isso? Não agora, não assim. Você vai viver, e eu vou me casar com você em novembro como planejamos.

-Mas, eu...

-Não, eu não aceito. Não desista, não se atreva. Você agüente aí até eu voltar. Não me importa quanto fique difícil ou o quanto sinta dor, você continue lutando, me ouviu? –estava quase gritando com ele agora, mas não podia se segurar. –Não vou dizer adeus e e isto seria um adeus. Então esqueça. Você não vai morrer, por que _eu_ não vou deixar. Certo?

Ele apenas olhou pra ela durante um tempo. –Minha heroína – finalmente sussurrou.

Ela riu um pouco, fungando. –Certo. Que bom que resolvemos isso. –acariciou o rosto dele com um toque gentil. –Não sei quanto tempo ficarei longe. Napoleon vai comigo.

Harry olhou pra seu vice e depois pra ela. –Cuide dele então. Só não o beije de novo, certo?

Ela riu.-Certo, não vou. – ela olhou pr ele, as lágrimas dela escorrendo sobre a superfície da mesa na qual ele estava deitado. Ela esticou a mão e soltou as amarras em volta dos pulsos e do pescoço dele, libertando-o da cintura pra cima. Com a ajuda dela ele sentou com as pernas ainda presas à mesa. Ela segurou as mãos dele; que olhou pros dedos enlaçados deles como se de repente tivesse medo de olhá-la nos olhos. –Hei – ela sussurrou, colocando um dedo sob o queixo dele e a inclinando pra cima. A expressão dele estava tão nua, tão ansiosa, como se a luta dele tivesse derrubado todas suas defesas emocionais. Enquanto ela olhava, os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu... – ele começou e então teve que dar uma pausa antes de continuar. –Estou com medo, Hermione. –desviou os olhos quando disse isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. –Eu também. – ela soltou os dedos dele e colocou as mãos em sua cabeça, se inclinando pra frente e pressionando a testa contra a dele. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto e as mãos dele segurando seus braços. –Mas hei, já passamos por situações piores que essa.

Ela sentiu o sorriso triste dele. –Cite uma – disse.

-Certo, você me pegou – ela recuou, esticando a mão pra tirar uma mecha da testa dele.

-É melhor você ir antes de eu me tornar o cara mal de novo – ele sussurrou.

-É – ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas estava com dificuldade dar as costas pra ele e sair, pelo menos enquanto a vozinha na cabeça dela sussurrava que talvez nunca mais o visse com vida. Ela o olhou nos olhos, tão familiares pra ela e ao mesmo tempo estranhos o suficiente pra que se preocupasse em se lembrar como eles eram. –Eu te amo –disse, dando uma ênfase deliberada a cada palavra.-Sempre te amei.

O sorriso de resposta foi a primeira expressão genuína que ela vira no rosto dele desde que Sukesh o acordara. –Eu te amo também, Hermione – o sorriso dele se desfez. –No momento, é tudo o que eu tenho.

-Eu vou agora, certo?

-Certo. – Hermione balançou a cabeça que sim e recuou, virando. Ela deu outro passo e então parou. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele em suas costas, a olhando ir... Mas ela não podia partir assim.

Ela virou e voltou correndo até a mesa, as mãos esticadas, lágrimas a cegando enquanto Harry a puxava pra ele. Ela já o estava beijando antes de saber o que estava acontecendo, as mãos segurando os cabelos dela. Ela viu com de canto de olho os outros virando pra dar privacidade, mas ela não ia ligar se qualquer um parasse pra prestar atenção. Sabia que não tinham tempo, que tinha que se apressar, que ele não tinha tempo pra ser ele mesmo, e a incessante vozinha que dizia que esse poderia ser o último beijo deles não ajudava. Os beijos deles tinham um ar desesperado, uma necessidade urgente por esse último momento de intimidade antes de se separarem, talvez para sempre. Os lábios dele ainda tinham gosto do café de ontem, de antes dele perder o controle... Meu Deus, foi só ontem? Parecia que mil anos tinham se passado desde então. Esse dia tinha se esticado para o infinito desde que ela chegara ao Confinamento esta manhã.

Finalmente, quando ela não podia mais adiar, se afastou dele, mantendo o rosto dela desviado, e saiu. Ela ouviu os outros a seguindo, exceto por Sukesh que ficou pra atender Harry.

Hermione não parou de andar até que chegou até sua sala, onde ficou por alguns segundos respirando. Ela virou pra encarar Napoleon e os outros. –Certo. Estou bem. –expirou entre os dentes. –Napoleon, vamos pegar nossas coisas e sair daqui antes que eu perca a coragem – ele balançou a cabeça que sim e saiu pra pegar as mochilas.

Buffy saiu detrás de Sirius. –Vamos embora agora, Hermione. Só queria ficar tempo suficiente pra te desejar boa sorte.

Hermione apertou a mão dela com um calor genuíno. –Muito obrigada por toda sua ajuda, Buffy. Não vou esquecer. Tenham uma boa viagem pra casa. –virou pra pegar o casaco, olhando os bolsos de sua capa de viagem. Buffy e Spike saíram sem estardalhaço, deixando apenas Hermione e Sirius.

Hermione levantou as mãos a cabeça e começou a prender os cabelos numa trança apertada, e cheia, os dedos revirando habilmente as pontas. –Hermione... – Sirius começou.

-Não diga – ela disse curta. Ela não precisava ouvir outro discurso dizendo pra tomar cuidado.

-Só ia agradecer por ajudá-lo – ele fez uma careta de frustração. –Devia ser eu indo.

-Há! – ela disse. –você tem coisa demais pra fazer, Sirius, com essa coisa de ter que cuidar de todo mundo. – ela virou do espelho para encará-lo. –E você não precisa me agradecer. Sabe que não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada enquanto ele sofre. Você poderia?

Sirius balançou a cabeça que não, olhando pra ela com uma expressão estranha. De repente, avançou e a puxou num abraço apertado. –Boa sorte –disse em seu ouvido, depois virou e saiu na hora que Napoleon voltou com as mochilas.

Hermione colocou a capa. –Certo, vamos cair na estrada.

* * *

-Como vamos fazer isso? 

-Hãa... Bem silencioso.

Hermione lançou um olhar pra Napoleon, que passou despercebido por ele, já que estavam amontoados numa escuridão sem fim. Estavam agachados atrás de uma plataforma acima de Lasceaux. O lugar era iluminado por grandes refletores. Estavam esperando há uns dez minutos enquanto os antropólogos e administradores saíam. O lugar agora parecia deserto, mas nunca era boa idéia presumir coisas.

Hermione se aproximou mais um pouco de Napoleon. Os dois usavam roupas justas e pretas que cobriam tudo até o pescoço, incluindo as mãos. Usavam gorros de lã pretos sobre os cabelos e carregavam as varinhas em bolsos estreitos costurados na parte de fora da coxa da roupa. Cada centímetro dos dois parecia de um espião. Hermione sussurrou bem baixo. –A parte da caverna que nos interessa é lá atrás, segura e escondida, então depois que entrarmos não precisamos nos preocupar em sermos descobertos. Isso é bom. Só há uma entrada, pela frente e é um túnel sem saída... Sem rotas alternativas. Isso não é tão bom. – ela hesitou. –Vejo algumas opções. Podemos esperar até ter certeza que ninguém esteja por perto e depois entrarmos. Ou podemos usar a capa da invisibilidade de Harry pra entrarmos escondidos.

-Ah, estou gostando da idéia.

-É, mas isso não vai nos ajudar depois que entrarmos. Remo me alertou sobre os feitiços mágicos guardando a caverna, se tentarmos atravessá-los vamos ser descobertos num piscar de olhos. Há pelo menos três guardas, altamente treinados e muito entusiasmados. A capa vai pelo menos nos dar a vantagem da surpresa, mas teremos que ser rápidos e incapacitá-los imediatamente, com sorte, antes de eles saberem o que aconteceu.

-Como passamos pelos feitiços depois de entrarmos?

Hermione procurou em sua mochila e tirou um frasco cheio de um líquido viscoso marrom. –Você vai se transformar em um dos guardas com essa poção polissuco. Os feitiços estão armados pra deixar os guardas passarem. Depois que entrar, pode destruir o talismã que reproduz o feitiço e então poderei entrar.

-E quanto ao rodízio dos guardas? Qual a possibilidade de alguém entrar pra pegar o turno e nos encontrar com a boca na botija?

Hermione mordeu o lábio, pensando e depois balançou a cabeça. –Não sei. Não temos como saber que horas os guardas entram no serviço. Acho que vamos ter que arriscar e trabalhar rápido.

-E depois que tudo for de acordo com o plano, vamos procurar o que exatamente?

-Vou saber quando ver – eles levantaram e Hermione passou o braço com firmeza pelo de Napoleon e depois passou a capa pelos dois.

Passar pela entrada da caverna sem se entregar acabou sendo mais difícil do que parecia. Tinham que manter o passo ou então um deles tropeçaria e puxaria a capa. O lado inclinado era pedregoso e cheio de coisas que podiam facilmente rolar e entregar a localização deles. Eles andaram com cuidado até a entrada, se segurando um no outro enquanto seguravam a capa em volta deles.

Finalmente chegaram até uma área relativamente plana da caverna, nivelada por anos de passos. Andaram mais confortavelmente até a entrada. Todo o cuidado que tiveram agora parecia tolo, ainda não havia ninguém por perto.

A parte pública da caverna era protegida por uma cerca que mantinha os expectadores longe da parede da caverna. Eles cuidadosamente passaram pela barreira que os separava do resto da caverna quando ela se curvava para o lado da montanha.

Eles viraram a curva e pararam. –Que fantástico – Napoleon sibilou. Diretamente na frente deles estava uma parede sem nada, aparentemente o fim da caverna. –E agora o que?

-Shh – ela sussurrou. –Provavelmente é falso, como passar pela parede da King's Cross para plataforma nove e meio.

-Parece sólida o suficiente pra mim.

-Claro que parece.

-Certo, mas se eu quebrar o nariz vou registrar como acidente de trabalho – Hermione segurou com força a mão de Napoleon, se preparando, quando começaram a avançar em direção à parede. O instinto de parar era muito forte, mas ela resistiu... E de repente eles estavam no outro lado. Ela podia sentir que Napoleon ia falar alguma coisa e colocou a mão na boca dele, apontando com a cabeça pra frente deles.

Uns vinte metros à frente deles, dois guardas com uniformes da DI estavam de pé e atentos em cada lado da caverna. Ela não podia ver uma barreira, mas sabia que devia existir. Atrás deles, a caverna fazia uma curva pra direita e desaparecia. Um terceiro guarda estava logo na frente deles, sentado em um banco alto e perto da parede. Hermione olhou pra eles, imaginando como suas vidas deviam ser tediosas... Afinal, ninguém nunca vinha até aqui.

Ela e Napoleon trocaram um olhar e então seguiram como um só, devagar e com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Emparelharam com o guarda sentado no banco. Hermione pressionou três dedos no braço de Napoleon, depois dois e depois um. No "um" ela apontou a varinha para o guarda. –Estupefaça! – a maldição o acertou no peito e ele escorregou do banco caindo no chão.

Eles jogaram a capa quando os outros dois guardas avançaram. Hermione mal teve tempo de registrar a rapidez com que reagiram, como se estes eventos repentinos não os deixado nenhum pouco surpresos. Num segundo os guardas estavam a postos e no outro estavam em cima deles.

Hermione de algum modo atraiu o mais alto dos dois. Ela desviou do punho dele, mas ele antecipou o movimento e acertou a outra mão na barriga dela. Ela engoliu a dor e a vontade de se curvar e jogou a dignidade pela janela. Ela avançou e lançou o joelho na direção do das partes baixas do rapaz. Ele caiu sobre um joelho. Hermione se preparou pra acertar um chute, mas ele de repente a segurou pelas canelas. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por cima dele. Ela sentiu uma dor fina na coxa e depois um nauseante fluxo quente e soube que ele a tinha certado com algum tipo de lâmina.

Ela se perguntou porque o oponente dela não estava tentando estuporá-la... Mas ele não parecia estar com uma varinha. Uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. –Napoleon! – ela gritou, chutando o guarda na cara quando se re-equilibrou de pé. Suas pernas pareciam dormentes e sem firmeza. –Não use sua varinha!

Ele já ia fazer isso, mas apenas socou seu adversário. –Por que não?

-Os feitiços! Estamos muito perto! – ela não precisava falar mais nada. Napoleon guardou a varinha. O guarda de Hermione avançou novamente, mas ele ainda estava cambaleante pelo golpe na cara e ela desviou com facilidade. Quando ele cambaleou pra frente, ela aplicou um chute bem dado no queixo dele, que caiu como uma pedra. Hermione se sentou no chão, toda a perna de sua roupa molhada de sangue. Ela se arrastou para apoiar contra a parede de pedra e olhou Napoleon derrubar o guarda com um soco forte que assoviou quando passou pelo ar. Com os dois guardas temporariamente inutilizados, ele os estupurou de uma curta distância, onde não havia o risco dele errar e acertar os feitiços da caverna. –Certo, pronto e pronto – ele disse, guardando a varinha no bolso. –Isso não foi tão... – ele parou de vez, na hora que viu Hermione sentada com as mãos sobre uma perna, sangue escorrendo sobre a terra embaixo dela. –Ah, Deus – ele engasgou. Correu até ela, escorregando de joelhos a seu lado. –Está machucada.

-Não é tão ruim – ela disse entre os dente cerrados.

-O inferno que não é – Napoleon disse, o rosto pálido. Ele rasgou o pano da perna do uniforme dela, tirando de cima do corte. A dor atravessou a perna dela novamente e ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, contra a parede de pedra, abafando um grito. –Desculpe – ele sussurrou. Ela olhou pra baixo, com medo do que poderia ver. O guarda tinha aberto um grande corte na coxa dela, parecia ter pouco mais de um centímetro de profundidade. –Não é muito fundo, mas está sangrando muito – Napoleon disse. Levantou os olhos pra ela. Se Hermione alguma hora duvidara do que ele sentia por ela, o olhar no rosto dele neste momento tiraria qualquer dúvida.

-Pode consertar isso? – ela conseguiu dizer.

O olhar de alarme dele aumentou. –Meus feitiços médicos estão um pouco enferrujados... Não pode fazer isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Está doendo muito, não posso me concentrar. – ela o olhou nos olhos. –Você pode fazer isso. Você sabe os feitiços, não esqueceu.

Ele olhou pra ela por um minuto, depois bateu com o punho fechado contra a própria coxa. –Droga, queria ter trazido minha mochila... Compêndio de feitiços – ele puxou a varinha. –Certo, certo, certo. – ele resmungava pra si mesmo.

Hermione segurou a mão dele com força, possivelmente com força suficiente pra machucar, mas ele não disse nada. Ela procurou em sua própria mente distraída as palavras certas pra poder ajudá-lo. –_Succinibus_...

-Certo! É isso. _Succinibus reparomnivit striatum_! – uma luz laranja claro saiu da ponta de sua varinha e pousou sobre o longo corte na perna de Hermione. Quase imediatamente a dor diminuiu um pouco.

-Ah – ela respirou.

-Melhor? – Napoleon perguntou ansioso.

Ela fez que sim. –Vai... levar um minuto pra terminar.

Ele sentou ao lado dela e Hermione se apoiou contra ele, agradecida. Ele hesitou um momento e depois colocou o braço em volta do ombro dela. Hermione apertou a mão dele enquanto a magia fazia efeito em sua perna, feliz de ter um amigo a seu lado.

* * *

-_Lumus _– ela disse. A ponta de sua varinha brilhou, iluminando a caverna além dos feitiços. O resto do plano correra sem incidentes. Napoleon pegou um cabelo do guarda e se transformou nele rapidamente. Os feitiços deixaram que ele passasse e ele destruiu o talismã que os gerava. Os guardas continuavam dormindo. Hermione se sentia um pouco culpada por bater em agentes que trabalhavam pra mesma pessoa que ela, mas isso não podia ser evitado. 

Quando Napoleon voltou a ser ele mesmo, a perna dela estava completamente curada, embora um pouco trêmula. Eles checaram os guardas e seguiram em frente. A caverna depois dos feitiços de guarda se alargava e o teto subia, de modo que a varinha de Hermione mal podia iluminar tudo. Eles andaram vagarosamente pra frente, olhando as paredes.

Quando chegou, a princípio Hermione não tinha certeza do que estava vendo. –Napoleon – ela disse. –Olhe. – ele virou e seguiu o olhar dela. Havia um desvio da caverna principal, parecendo um beco-sem-saída. Era profundo, a varinha só iluminava os primeiros metros da parede... Mas a parte que eles podiam ver estava coberta de desenhos. Eles mal podiam ver todos, pois a atenção deles foi atraída pra um grande símbolo do Guardião bem no centro de tudo. –Eureka – ela murmurou, se aproximando e tirando alguns pedaços de pergaminho do bolso detrás.

-Demais– foi o único comentário de Napoleon.

Hermione mal o ouviu. Os desenhos em volta do símbolo chamaram sua atenção. Se ela ia encontrar uma forma de entrar em contato com Guardião, suspeitava que ia ser aqui. –Olhe – ela disse. –Esse grupamento parece uma constelação.

-Talvez o portal esteja num relógio estelar. Acessível durante uma certa configuração do céu.

-Isso é possível. – ela seguiu a progressão dos desenhos ao redor do grande símbolo no meio, seu coração afundando. –Ah, maldição - ela murmurou.

-O que?

-Bem, olhe pra isso! Vai levar um tempo pra decifrar tudo isso! – ela balançou a cabeça e deu um soco na parede da caverna. –Droga, não temos esse tempo todo. Não posso sentar aqui durante dias e descobrir o que isso tudo significa!

-Não vai precisar.

Napoleon e Hermione pularam, Hermione dando um constrangedor gritinho, do tipo bem não-agente. A nova voz tinha vindo forte e alta do fundo da caverna. –Mas que merda – Napoleon murmurou. –Acho que acabei de engolir minha própria língua.

-Quem está aí? – Hermione gritou, sua voz um pouco mais aguda que o normal. Os dois olharam para escuridão onde a varinha de Hermione não alcançava. –Identifique-se!

Uma pequena chama apareceu na escuridão... Um isqueiro, Hermione percebeu. Ela pode ver o contorno de um rosto e o brilho laranja do cigarro da pessoa que falou e então a luz sumiu. Hermione apertou os olhos pra ver no escuro... A voz pareceu familiar, mas ela não conseguiu reconhecer.

Passos se aproximaram deles... Duas pessoas. Uma vaga silhueta apareceu na borda do círculo de luz e então entrou na parte iluminada. O queixo de Hermione caiu e o braço que segurava a varinha desceu.

-Terk? – ela disse, incrédula.

Terk deu um sorriso torto com seu jeito sarcástico e depois derrubou as cinzas na ponta do cigarro. –Você demorou pra chegar até aqui.

* * *

Hermione sentou no banco escondido no fundo do bar onde ela e Napoleon estavam. Napoleon pendurou a capa dela e sentou a seu lado. Terk colocou uma jarra de cerveja na mesa e ela e Tax sentaram do outro lado. 

-Então que inferno é...

-Terk levantou a mão pra interromper as palavras de Hermione. –Pra ter esta conversa todos nós com certeza vamos precisar de cerveja – ela serviu quatro copos. Hermione tomou um gole, com sede e suada depois da excursão à caverna. A cerveja parecia um néctar dos deuses.

-Certo – Hermione disse, colocando o copo na mesa. –Como vocês dois entraram naquela caverna?

Os Hainsley trocaram um olhar. –Você sabe como – Tax disse, sua voz grossa ainda estranha aos ouvidos de Hermione. Geralmente era Terk quem falava.

Hermione parou, olhando os rostos deles. –O Guardião.

-Sim – Terk disse.

Napoleon olhava intensamente pra sua ex-esposa. –Então você não é trouxa?

Eles trocaram outro olhar se divertindo. –Claro que somos trouxas – ela disse. –Você acha que eu poderia ter escondido poderes mágicos todos estes anos?

-Mas... como...

Terk revirou os olhos. –Vocês bruxos são tão egocêntricos. Tudo tem que ser sobre _vocês._ O Guardião não faz distinção.

-Quem é o Guardião? – Hermione perguntou, as mãos apertando o copo de cerveja. –O que é? Onde posso encontrá-lo?

-Mais devagar – Terk disse.

-Apenas me diga quem é! – outro daqueles olhares telepáticos entre os gêmeos. Hermione seguiu o olhar de Terk até o rosto de seu irmão. –Vocês não sabem, não é?

-Deixe eu começar do começo – Terk disse. Ela respirou fundo e entrelaçou as mãos sobre a mesa. –Tax e eu somos apenas dois membros de uma vasa rede de ajudantes do Guardião. – ela olhou para Napoleon. –Fomos recrutados dois anos atrás, depois de nosso divórcio. – Napoleon relaxou um pouco. –Não sabemos quem são os outros ou quantos são ou o quê fazem. Recebemos nossas ordens de um contato, outra pessoa que nunca vimos.

-Quem é seu contato?

-O nome dele é North, achamos que ele tem uma ligação mais direta até o Guardião, mas não temos certeza disso.

Hermione balançava a cabeça. –Sistema inteligente. Vocês não têm nenhum conhecimento direto que posso colocá-los em risco, ou a eles.

-Exatamente – Terk hesitou. –Muitas vezes me perguntei sobre o Guardião. É uma pessoa? Algum tipo de entidade? Uma força da natureza? Não entendo. Mas sei que quando nossas ordens chegam, o trabalho que nos pedem é mais que justificável. – ela olhou para Hermione. –Ordens como ir para DI e me aproximar de você e Harry.

O queixo de Hermione caiu e ela teria deixado o copo cair se não o estivesse segurando com tanta força. –O que? Vocês receberam _ordens_ pra isso?

-Sim. As instruções eram muito vagas, mas quando Harry ficou doente, as coisas começaram a entrar em foco.

Hermione bateu a mão na mesa. –Sabia! O Guardião está envolvido de algum modo!

-Espere, não sabemos... – Napoleon começou.

-Por que mais eles seriam mandados pra cá? – ela lançou um olhar intenso na direção dos Hainsley. –Você veio até aqui pra me levar até o Guardião?

Terk reagiu com uma expressão que desafiava a descrição. –Eu não sei. North disse que tínhamos permissão para ajudar você, mas... não tenho certeza do que podemos fazer. Não temos nenhuma forma de entrar em contato com Guardião. Tentei falar com North várias vezes hoje e ele não responde. Acho que estamos sozinhos nessa.

-Bem, então qual é o objetivo disso?

-Olhe, a única coisa que posso pensar pra ajudar é deixar você falar com outra pessoa da rede, alguém um pouco mais acima na linha de comando.

-Achei que não conheciam mais ninguém da rede.

-Não conhecemos, só que... tem essa mulher, Theo. Ela explicou as coisas pra gente quando fomos recrutados. Nos deu algumas orientações. Ela talvez possa ajudar.

Hermione virou para Napoleon. –Não é uma pista muito boa – ela disse.

-Tudo o que temos – ele respondeu. –Se esta pessoa tem mais informações, só pode ajudar.

Ela fez que sim. –Certo. Vamos encontrá-la. – ela esperou a concordância total de Terk, mas não foi essa a resposta. –Você sabe onde ela está... ah, não, não me diga.

Terk espalmou as mãos, dando de ombros. –Eu te disse, eles não nos contam nada! – um silêncio frustrado caiu sobre eles. –Bem, ela era americana...

-Ah, ótimo. Isso diminui nossa busca para 250milhões de pessoas – Napoleon ironizou.

-Não, não vamos jogar a toalha ainda – Hermione disse. –Vamos conseguir alguma coisa. Certo, pensando com lógica. Como se comunicam com North?

-Por um tipo de escrita automática.

-Certo, poderiam usar pra entrar em contato com essa Theo?

Terk olhou pra seu irmão. –Poderíamos? Sabemos o nome dela, sempre foi o que precisamos pra North – ela disse pra ele.

-Vale a pena tentar – ele disse, dando de ombros. –Mas se ela for uma ajudante menor, como nós, não vai ter como responder.

-Vamos tentar – Hermione disse. –Agora.

* * *

Hermione teve que se controlar pra não sair correndo pela rua. Pressa não ia ajudar nesse ponto, mas não significava que não adiantaria se apressar. Ela estava plenamente consciente de cada segundo que passava com Harry ainda preso em sua cela, lutando pra manter o controle de sua mente. 

Ela e Napoleon não tiveram permissão para ver enquanto Terk tentava entrar em contato com seus amigos. Pareceu demorar uma eternidade, mas o resultado acabou sendo positivo. De acordo com Terk, essa pessoa misteriosa iria encontrá-los no mesmo café em Iowa no qual sempre se encontrara com os Hainsley.

Passou pela mente de Hermione várias vezes o quanto ela estava confiando em Terk e Tax. Uma parte dela se perguntava se era sábio fazer isso. Eles pareciam ter sido mandados por motivos incertos. As ordem podiam ser muito bem pra fazê-la falhar... mas de algum modo, ela duvidada disso. Terk falou que as ordens deles eram moralmente justificáveis, e Hermione tinha a forte impressão que se não fosse, Terk nem pensaria em obedecê-las.

E no fim das contas, Napoleon confiava neles e ela confiava nele... mesmo que tivesse dado trabalho pra convencê-lo a mudar um pouco o visual e poder passar despercebido nas ruas de Bettendorf.

Essa metrópole urbana era um grupo de quatro pequenas cidades (com a grande criatividade americana, referidas como a Cidade Quádrupla) no infinito mar de milharais que era o estado de Iowa. O pouco que Hermione tinha visto não a deixou impressionada. A rua principal de Bettendorf era legal, mas tinha uma estranha artificialidade, como uma exibição na Disneylândia.

Ela se sentia extremamente inglesa entre todos estes yankees de pelo rosada, queimados pelo sol e comedores de sorvete, mas Terk e Tax estavam mais relaxados do que ela já vira antes. Estavam em seu elemento. Ficou impressionada com como uma atmosfera tão neutra podia produzir duas pessoas tão interessantes. Enquanto esperavam a hora marcada para ir até o café, já tinham forçado Hermione e Napoleon a provar especiarias do meio-oeste como _bratwurst _e _frozen custard_. O _bratwurst _estava um pouco oleoso pro gosto dela, mas ela acompanharia com prazer todas suas refeições com o _frozen custard_.

-Ali é o Beanery – Terk disse baixo no ouvido de Hermione, apontando pra rua, pra um toldo verde e branco que fazia sombra sobre várias móveis de jardim.

A vontade de Hermione de se apressar aumentou um pouco mais, mas ela manteve o ritmo normal, segurando a mão de Napoleon como se estivessem apenas passeando.

O café era um lugar agradável, sombreado e cheiroso. O chão era de longas tábuas de madeira, os móveis eram uma mistura de cadeiras antigas que não combinavam e sofás velhos. O lugar estava quase deserto, já que era o meio da tarde. Napoleon olhou o relógio. –Temos uns quinze minutos. Vou pegar um café pra gente. – ele foi até o balcão enquanto Hermione e os Hainsley pegaram uma mesinha de café num canto. Hermione sentou numa cadeira de balanço antiga, Terk e Tax num sofá que estava com um pouco do enchimento já saindo nas costas.

Ficaram em um tenso silencio até que Napoleon voltou com uma bandeja com xícaras de café. Ele entregou um pra Hermione e ela viu que ele tinha pedido uma xícara de chocolate quente, pois sabia que ela não bebia café depois do almoço. Ele deu um sorriso tímido pra ela e sentou em almofadas que estavam no chão. Hermione sorriu em resposta com o coração pesado. Ele realmente era um doce e nunca tinha sido nada além de muito cooperativo e sempre a considerava muito. Ela se sentia mal por estar causando uma dor a ele, uma dor que ela própria já tinha experimentado assim como todo mundo. Ela lembrava como tinha sido doloroso quando ela pensava que Rony não sentia o mesmo que ela. Infelizmente, a situação de Napoleon não acabaria tão feliz quanto a dela.

Eles bebiam em silêncio, olhando o relógio na parede enquanto o ponteiro dos minutos se aproximava da hora. –Então... Quem é essa mulher? – Hermione finalmente disse, sem realmente se importar, mas querendo puxar conversa.

-Bem – Terk falou, pensativa. –Não sei o sobrenome dela. Acho que ela disse uma vez que era professora. História? – Tax fez que sim. –É, historia. Tenho a impressão que ela morava em algum lugar da costa oeste. Seattle, talvez, ou Portland. Noroeste.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. –Eu devia vim mais vezes aqui.

Terk franziu a testa. –Onde, Bettendorf?

-Não. América. Essa é só minha segunda viagem. E a primeira... – o sino acima da porta tocou. Hermione olhou para entrada.

-È ela – Terk disse baixo.

A mulher os viu e veio imediatamente, com um largo sorriso. –Terk! Tax! Como estão vocês? – ela apertou as mãos deles.

-Estamos bem, obrigada, Theo. – Terk disse. –Ah, estes são Hermione Granger e Napoleon Jones...

-O prazer é meu – Theo disse enquanto apertava a mão de Hermione e depois de Napoleon. Ela sentou numa cadeira vaga. Hermione tentou sorrir, e até que não doeu. A mulher tinha um jeito que lembrava de um lenhador. Ela era alta e atlética com cabelos avermelhados e cacheados e uma pele bronzeada. Ela usava calças jeans e um suéter de lã. –Então. Qual é a grande emergência e quem são os civis?

Napoleon levantou uma sobrancelha. –Civis?

-Ela quer dizer que vocês não são parte da rede – Terk murmurou. –Bem, Theo, Hermione e Napoleon são bruxos. Estão num tipo de busca e North nos disse que poderíamos ajudar. Você á única pessoa que conhecemos na rede. Achamos que talvez você...

-È justo – ela virou pra Hermione. –Que busca é essa, então?

Hermione colocou o chocolate quente sobre a mesa. –Meu noivo está muito doente com uma misteriosa condição mental que apareceu depois dele ter sumido por dois meses.

Theo balançou a cabeça que sim, pensativa. –Estranho – foi seu único comentário.

-Estamos procurando pelo Guardião.

Ao ouvir isso, Theo sentou reta e olhou pro outro lado pra Terk e Tax um "que merda é essa?" em sua expressão. –É mesmo? Esses dois não me contaram isso.

-Olhe, eu não te conheço, nem sei muito sobre esta rede. Tudo o que sei é que o Guardião está envolvido de alguma forma com o que aconteceu com Harry. Preciso encontrá-lo.

-Esse é o problema. Ninguém procura o Guardião. Não é assim que funciona.

Hermione a olhou direto nos olhos. –Não me importo com a maneira que funciona. Vou encontrar o Guardião, com ou sem sua ajuda!

-Certo, não precisa se irritar.

-Pode me ajudar ou não?

Theo se encostou na cadeira e cruzou as perna. –Sim, acho que posso.

-Pode me levar até o Guardião?

Ela sorriu. –Não precisa.

Hermione piscou. –O quê?

-Eu _sou_ o Guardião.

* * *

_Notas de tradução:_

Em inglês o termo "cloven hoofs" (cascos fendidos) é associado com o mal e com o demônio, por isso que Buffy pergunta se o texto se refere a satã. Os animais de casco fendido (biungulados) são como o boi, bode, carneiro, porco... e essa associação é feita em relação ao porco, por sua (lendária) sujeira e ao bode, mas não consegui encontrar porque. Se alguém souber mais deixa na review, afinal fanfic também é cultura. (eu fui atrás disso pra traduzir pq não tinha idéia dessa associação),  
Bratwurst e frozen custard: pelo que pesquisei, bratwurst é um prato alemão, feito de salsicha (de carne de porco e vitelo) frita e temperada. frozen custard me pareceu muito semelhante com um sorvete de creme...

* * *

Se tem algum fã de Buffy por aí e eu coloquei alguma bobagem, me desculpe. Eu não assisti mais do que alguns capítulos da série... Não por falta de interesse, mas na minha casa não tinha fox. Pedi ajuda a uma prima minha que assistia e espero que tenha sido suficiente.  
Ah! Eu sei que prometi o capítulo para ontem, mas realmente não foi possível. Primeiro porque passe essa semana tentando reajustar meu relógio biológico pra acordar cedo. Segundo que meu braço está meio bichado e me impede de digitar muito tempo sem parar. Basicamente foi por isso. 

_LiLa GraNgeR_: Malvada vc... Mione apanhando e você achando bom! uhauhauh. Brincadeira. Esses sofrimentos que dão um "quê" especial à fic. Quanto à Lori, não tenho contato direto com ela, mas faço parte do grupo da fic no yahoo e vez em quando visito o livejounal dela (se quiser depois te mando os links por e-mail). Pelo que sei, ela ainda vai atualizar a fic (e ainda tá viva P ), mas está com bloqueio, então na verdade não se tem idéia de quando será atualizado. Mas mantenha a esperança! Se Draco Veritas foi terminada, "hero" também há de ser!  
_Murilo Black_: Pq igualzinho a Charmed? fiquei curiosa... Eu só assisti 2 ou 3 temporadas de charmed. Não fico com raiva não, moço... Já mandei pra vc onde pode encontrar a fic original. Pra quem quiser saber, ela está postada no schnoogle (pra quem não conhece, é uma divisão do fictionalley . org) ou ainda no grupo do yahoo da Lori. Acho que no lugar de vcs eu também não teria paciência de esperar sabendo que a história já está láaa na frente. Mas ainda vou alcançar Lori! rs  
_carlos bert_: pronto... Os gêmeos agora mostraram a que vieram. Bem úteis, não?  
_Lívia_: Essa semana não deu pra você começar logo com essa, mas espero que consiga ler em breve. E aí... Ficou com a sensação de "Não acredito que acabou aqui! como assim?"  
_Lílian Granger Potter_: isso é verdade... Harry2 podia ter feito um estrago ainda maior. Realmente esse "quanto do que ele falou é verdade" é bem interessante também. Os gêmeos conseguiram ajudar bastante Hermione... muito mais até do que eles mesmos esperavam... Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera por este capítulo.  
_mione03_: os gêmeos deram o que falar, rs! Acho que eles inclusive superaram as expectativas, ajudando mais do que achavam que iam ajudar. Bom.. O primeiro passo pra melhorar a situação foi dado agora que Hermione achou o tal Guardião. Agora é "só" convencer a ajudar... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!  
_Nina Potter_: acho que este é um dos momentos que vc quer que acabe logo, né? Pra ver como o Guardião vai ajudar Harry e Mione... Infelizmente não deu pra postar no dia, mas o atraso nem foi tão grande então acho que dá pra perdoar, não é?  
_la DieDie_: E aí... Curiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? rs. Acho que como Hermione disse, Harry2 usou meias-verdades pra deixar todo mundo na dúvida, se perguntando, mas no geral, ele tava mentindo mesmo. Beijos e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo...  
_Sayuri_: como disse na resposta do Murilo Black, a série toda está no schnoogle (fictionalley) ou no grupo do yahoo dela. Não sei se tem em outro lugar. Se quiser, manda um e-mail que eu respondo com o link ou deixa na review dizendo que quer, aí eu mando pra vc. E sem querer deixar vocês ainda mais ansiosos... O próximo capítulo também não termina com muita coisa resolvida não... P  
_becah² _: é difícil imaginar como Harry vai sair dessa realmente, principalmente quando a gente lembra que o Guardião necessariamente não é bom... Mas vocês vão entender mais sobre os eternos e sobre o próprio guardião no próximo capítulo. Depois eu mando pra vc a tradução dos títulos. Se eu demorar, pode mandar um e-mail cobrando, viu?  
_FAFA_: Pelo menos vc já descobriu como os gêmeos ajudaram... E como Hermione encontrou o Guardião. Só falta ver como realmente ela tentará resolver a situação e até onde ela iria por Harry... Beijos!

Eu tinha toda intenção de postar o capítulo 11 já na semana que vem, mas com todos os contra-tempos que ocorreram, acho isso meio difícil. Então vou marcar de postar com o intervalo de costume (2 semanas), mas com a promessa que vou tentar terminar e postar antes. Certo? Beijos e muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Vocês não tem noção do incentivo que é cada comentário desses! Até o próximo capítulo, com mais sobre o Guardião!


	11. O show que nunca termina

**Harry Potter e o Show que nunca termina  
Capítulo 11 – O show que nunca termina**

* * *

_Welcome back my friends to the show that never ends  
We're so glad you could attend, come inside, come inside  
There behind a glass stands a real blade of grass  
Be careful as you pass, move along, move along  
Come inside, the show's about to start  
Guaranteed to blow your head apart  
Rest assured you'll get your money's worth  
The greatest show in Heaven, Hell or Earth  
Right before your eyes see the laughter from the skies  
And he laughs until he cries, then he dies, then he dies  
You've got to see the show, it's a dynamo  
You've got to see the show, it's rock and roll, oh  
Come and see the show, come and see the show  
See the show_

The show that never ends  
--Emerson, Lake and Palmer

* * *

Um silêncio de surpresa seguiu a última declaração de Theo. Os Hainsley olhavam intensamente para ela, com os olhos arregalados em choque. Napoleon tinha uma expressão retorcida numa careta pelo pensamento como se tentasse descobrir o que tinha perdido. Hermione encarava o olhar calmo de Theo. 

-Você o que?

-Eu sou o Guardião.

-Você é o Guardião.

-Sim.

-Você.

-Sim.

-Você é o Guardião.

Theo riu. –Você pode ficar repetindo, mas não vai deixar de ser verdade.

Hermione, sem palavras, olhou para Napoleon procurando idéias. Ele olhava pra ela, sem nenhuma palavra de ajuda evidente em seu rosto. –Ok.. hã, desculpe...Eu geralmente sou mais articulada, mas... Acho que pensei que seria mais difícil te encontrar.

O sorriso de Theo diminuiu um pouco. –Ninguém me encontra. Você está aqui porque eu te encontrei. – ela ficou olhando suas unhas.

Hermione sentiu uma raiva subindo a garganta agora que sua surpresa inicial diminuía. Essa mulher... Se é que era uma mulher... Tinha machucado Harry. Ninguém escapava depois disso. Ela recolheu o pouco de autocontrole e sentou direito, olhando feio pra Theo, afastando o medo instintivo do poder que esta mulher exalava pelos poros. –O que você fez com Harry? –falou pelos dentes cerrados.

Uma longa pausa seguiu, durante a qual Theo apenas ficou sentada, encarando Hermione com um olhar especulativo. Finalmente ela suspirou. –Tudo o que fiz foi tentar ajudar.

-Depois do que ele passou, das coisas que ele disse... Espera que eu acredite nisso?

-Não, na verdade não.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Fez alguma coisa com ele. Eu sei.

Um pequeno sorriso irônico apareceu no canto da boca de Theo e ela se inclinou para frente. –E seu eu tivesse feito, o que exatamente planeja fazer a respeito disso?

Seu jeito debochado parecia um tapa na cara. Hermione não podia nem começar a formular uma resposta. –O que você é? – se ouviu dizendo.

-É complicado.

-O que está acontecendo com Harry?

Uma longa pausa. –Não sabe o que está perguntando, Hermione.

-Então me explique.

Theo a avaliou por um longo momento, depois pareceu chegar a uma decisão interna. Levantou, quase pulando de pé. –Certo então. Vocês dois, venham comigo. – disse apontando para Hermione e Napoleon. Ela virou pra Terk e Tax. –Quanto a vocês dois, bom trabalho. Mas lamento não poder deixar que lembrem que me conheceram. Então assim que sairmos, voltem pra suas vidas e lembrem apenas que ajudaram Hermione a conhecer a velha e comum Theo. Certo?

Terk olhou pra seu irmão, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele deu de ombros, parecendo conformado em ser confundido.

-Certo – Terk disse. –Certo? – perguntou pra Tax.

Ele fez que sim. –Certo.

Theo balançou a cabeça que sim uma vez, essa tarefa cumprida. –Está bem – ela disse. –Agora vão passear.

Terk e Tax levantaram ao mesmo tempo e saíram em direção ao balcão, virando e saindo de vista. Seus rostos estavam vazios, seus passos calculados e devagar. Hermione suspeitava que já tinham esquecido. Queria agradecê-los, mas Theo estava indo embora, forçando-lhe a seguir. –Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou, trotando para acompanhar as passadas largas.

-Vai ver.

Hermione a seguiu através da porta do café e então parou de vez e olhou a sua volta com o queixo caído. Napoleon, similarmente distraído, se bateu com ela. –Mas que...

Não estavam de volta às ruas em Bettendorf, mas em uma câmara alta, cavernosa, de mármore e circular com uma rotunda acima da cabeça. Luzes eram filtradas até o chão através de uma enorme clarabóia no ápice do domo. O chão polido tinha um mosaico abstrato. Hermione virou a tempo de ver a porta do café se fechar e depois desaparecer, deixando apenas outra parede em seu lugar. –Hã... – Napoleon começou.

-É.

Ele limpou a garganta. –Não vou fazer a tradicional piada de Toto/Kansas no momento.

-Obrigada – ela olhou em volta, procurando a anfitriã que obviamente tinha continuado a andar rapidamente para longe deles.

-Vamos, acompanhem o passo – A voz de Theo voltou até eles. Hermione e Napoleon correram pra acompanhá-la.

-Onde estamos? – Hermione disse, ofegante pela corrida e pela surpresa.

-Por favor, mantenham as mãos e pés dentro do carro até que o movimento pare completamente – ela virou em um corredor largo com portas colocadas mais ou menos a cada 10 metros.

-Certo, já chega dessa happy hour em Fawlty Towers. Tenho assuntos para resolver aqui e estamos perdendo tempo…

Theo lançou um olhar divertido pra ela. –Veja, srta. Planejamento, o tempo não passa aqui. Poderíamos passar alguns anos sentados, vendo na tv a repetição inteira de Doctor Who e não faria diferença para seu precioso Harry, então pelo amor de Deus, relaxe! – Hermione, repreendida, caiu num silêncio ressentido.O tempo não passa _onde_?

Depois de mais algumas curvas e corredores, chegaram a outra rotunda. Na parede distante estava um par de grandes portas duplas, que abriram sozinhas quando Theo se aproximou. Hermione olhou em volta, sem ter certeza do que esperar... Mas era apenas um grande e bem decorado escritório, muito parecido com o que o Ministro ou um Diretor teriam. Theo foi até a grande mesa e só então virou para eles. –Este é meu escritório – disse. – E este é North, meu assistente. – falou, sem indicar a quem se referia. Hermione não viu mais ninguém na sala.

-Onde... – Hermione começou. Alguma coisa entrou no canto de seu campo de visão e ela pulou, assustada com o homem que estava logo atrás dela. –Deus! Não _faça _isso!

-Esses são eles? – perguntou sem rodeios. Ele deu a volta para parar ao lado de Theo, olhando pra eles com desconfiança. Estava vestido com um terno feito à mão, tinha todo o cabelo severamente alisado para trás. Seus traços eram fortes e aristocráticos e, no momento, sem expressão... Mas seus olhos eram amigáveis.

-North, conheça Hermione Granger e Napoelon Jones. – Theo disse. –Por favor, sentem – falou a eles. Hermione sentou, relutante. Estava explodindo com tantas perguntas que imaginava se elas não iam começar a escorrer por seus ouvidos... e ela podia sentir o inicio de uma sobrecarga cognitiva ameaçando sua concentração. Theo se apoiou contra a borda da frente de sua mesa enquanto North continuava de pé, segurando uma prancheta como se fosse parte de suas roupa. –Agora, sei que deve ter... Muitas perguntas.

Hermione abriu a boca e então a fechou de novo. Quando ela falou, sua voz saiu tímida, o que a irritou. –Não sei por onde começar.

-Então me permita – Theo balançou a mãos, indicando os arredores deles. –Está num campo extradimensional que chamamos de Domínio. Não é um nome muito criativo, mas hei, não fui eu quem colocou, apenas trabalho aqui. Este é meu lugar.

-E você assume esta forma pra se comunicar conosco? – Napoleon perguntou, indicando seu corpo aparentemente humano.

-Que forma?

-Hã, você sabe, dois braços, duas pernas, essa coisa de forma-de-vida-baseada-em-carbono.

-Bem eu _sou_ uma forma de vida baseada em carbono. Feias bolsas de água, nas palavras imortais do Tenente comandante Data. – ela sorriu. –Nasci em 15 de setembro de 1975 em Spokane, Washington, onde meus pais ainda vivem. Meu pai é policial, minha mãe tem um restaurante. Tenho duas irmãs, uma mais velha e uma mais nova e um irmão gêmeo. – ela olhou os rosto deles. –Sou um ser humano, gente. Exatamente como vocês, bem, não _exatamente_ como vocês. – ela se inclinou pra frente. –Podem sentir?

-Sentir o que? – Hermione perguntou, franzindo a testa para mudança repentina de tópico.

-A resposta de seu corpo a esse lugar. Os dois são bruxos. Deviam sentir alguma coisa.

Hermione se mexeu em seu lugar. Ela realmente se sentia... diferente. Como se estivesse perto de um forte campo elétrico que ressoava por toda sua pele. Ela se sentia poderosa, da mesma forma que se sentia depois de executar um feitiço difícil. –Sinto... Não sei o que sinto. – ela disse. –O que é isso?

-Esse lugar, eu, North, tudo aqui ressoa com o mesmo poder que corre em suas veias, Hermione. Tem um pouco do Domínio dentro de você, escondido nos mesmos genes que recebeu de seus pais. Te dá habilidades especiais, que vocês chamam de magia. Aqui, conosco, está sentido a origem desta magia.

A voz dela, baixa e rouca, era cativante, e seu carisma poderoso. Hermione se sentia puxada pra ela, e ao mesmo tempo com medo. Não sabia o que pensar disso... e se o que Theo dizia era verdade e o tempo não passava aqui, não havia porque se apressar. –Como saber se você é o que diz ser? – ela perguntou, apesar da pergunta ser completamente hipotética. Ela sabia. Sentia. Mas estava curiosa pra ouvir a resposta.

Theo não saiu de sua posição, encostada na parte da frente de mesa. Cruzou os braço sobre o peito e olhou para Hermione... só que não era um simples olhar. Ela inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse se concentrado para ouvir uma música distante. Seus olhos, um castanho comum, pareciam girar e rodar mesmo que estivessem fixos no rosto de Hermione. Ela não podia desviar o olhar. Finalmente, Theo virou o rosto, mas rapidamente virou de volta.

-Ama muito a seu homem, porém tem medo dele – disse, seu tom firme e pedagógico. –Tem medo de casar com ele, porque pode se perder e não quer ser apenas a esposa dele. Uma vez pensou em cancelar tudo. Foi apenas algumas semanas antes dele desaparecer, e a idéia passou rápido... mas estava lá. Nunca contou a ninguém, não é mesmo?

-Não – Hermione sussurrou.

-Gosta de seu novo emprego, mas se preocupa dele estar te mudando pra alguém que não conhece. Se preocupa com este homem – ela disse, gesticulando na direção de Napoleon – mas ele te deixa nervosa com todas suas atenções. Tem medo de muitas coisas, Hermione. Um fantasma paira sobre sua cabeça, um fantasma que não pode ou não vai desaparecer... E tem medo dele também. Tem dele da memória dele te deixar, mas também que não te deixe. Ainda se pergunta se o amava ou se era simplesmente uma paixão adolescente. – ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro devagar, os olhos no chão.

-Acredita que eu sou o Guardião e ao mesmo tempo tem dúvidas. Quer acreditar que eu de alguma forma machuquei Harry, mas está começando a achar que não fui eu... e está preocupada que se fui eu, não tem nada que você possa fazer. Mas principalmente, tem medo de eu não poder ajudá-lo. Quer me pedir para curá-lo, para salvá-lo, mas está com medo de pedir porque eu posso dizer não –olhou para Hermione. –Isso cobre tudo?

-Jesus – Hermione resmungou. –Isso não foi muito legal.

-Essa foi só com coisas fáceis – Theo parou de andar e olhou para Hermione, franzindo a testa... e depois começou a rir. –Ah, com certeza, sim! Eu não sabia... – ela se recompôs e limpou a garganta. –Ah, não se preocupe. Não vou contar a ninguém – ela piscou, sorrindo.

Hermione não parecia se divertir. –Pode ler mentes – não era uma pergunta.

-Posso fazer muitas coisas –deu alguns passos na direção deles e depois, para surpresa de Hermione, sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão. –Está muito confusa e não gosta disso.

-Nunca gostei – Hermione forçou suas mãos a relaxarem, elas estavam apertadas em punhos do lado do corpo. –O que aconteceu com Harry? Ele fala sobre Guardião e Eternos e coisas que nunca terminam... Acho que sabe o que aconteceu. Me conte.

-Esta deve ser lá pra sexta pergunta. Me faça a primeira.

Hermione controlou sua impaciência. Era melhor que cooperasse se queria alguma coisa desta mulher. –Certo – pensou por um momento. –O que são os Eternos? Esta é a primeira pergunta?

Theo sorriu. –Não é "o quê", é "quem". Os Eternos são seres não-corpóreos, inteligentes, de pura energia, mais antigos que o universo físico. Quando o universo foi criado, eles ajudaram a dar sua forma, impondo o próprio senso de ordem e equilíbrio que tinham evoluído durante a sua existência infinita.

-Equilíbrio... Então há dois lados deles.

-Sim, tudo tem dois lados. Existem Eternos da Luz e da Escuridão.

-Bons e maus? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Isto é uma supersimplificação. No nível deles, o conceito de moralidade não tem significado. Pode dizer que os Eternos da Luz se dedicam à ordem e à criação, os Eternos da Escuridão ao caos e à destruição. As duas forças são moralmente neutras e necessárias para o equilíbrio.

-Você é um deles? – Hermione perguntou. Já sabia a resposta.

-Por Deus, não. Não acabei de dizer que sou humana? Não, sou apenas os músculos deles. –limpou a garganta e pareceu pensar cuidadosamente nas palavras seguintes. –Os Eternos são... difíceis de explicar. Podem tomar a forma de um ser corpóreo se quiserem, mas não nos entendem, nem como nosso mundo físico funciona. Eles têm um senso de responsabilidade em relação ao universo que eles viram evoluir... e então precisam de um meio de agir sobre ele sem o fazer isso com as próprias mãos. Ou seja, cada lado tem um campeão. Isso sou eu.

-Um campeão? – Napoleon franziu a testa. –Não tenho certeza se entendo.

-Sou porta-voz deles, representante, pode dizer que também sou... bem, meio que um bíceps, o modo que eles agem no mundo. Tenho um exército a minha disposição para lutar as batalhas e proteger as idéias que os Eternos da Luz passaram a vida desenvolvendo.

-Deixar o mundo a salvo para democracia?

Theo sorriu – Algo do tipo, é. – ela levantou com um movimento fluido. –A maior parte do exército é composta de guardiões como o North aqui. – ela viu a confusão neles. –Hã, ele é uma forma de vida corpórea imortal, e acreditem ou não é assim que preferem ser chamados. É pomposo demais então geralmente os chamamos apenas de guardiões, diferente de mim O Guardião, singular. Guardiões existem em várias partes do universo e muitos deles vivem aqui. Outros no exército são espíritos de mortais que morreram e escolheram se alistar. O Domínio é... acho que é nosso quartel-general.

A cabeça de Hermione estava começando a doer. Achava que quando finalmente encontrasse o Guardião, seria um individuo que morasse entre eles, talvez em segredo, com poderes e mistério e talvez espionasse os bruxos. Agora que descobrira que a escala não era o mundo bruxo nem mesmo toda humanidade... mas todo universo. As palavras de Spike ecoaram novamente em seu ouvido... Isso é mais do que pode suportar, Hermione.Theo a olhava com atenção, Hermione tinha a sensação que ela ouvia todos esses pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça. –A base disso... está alem de mim. – Hermione admitiu. –Está tudo misturado entre teologia e metafísica.

-Metafísica, talvez, mas teologia não.

-Algumas coisas que você diz... Parece com Deus.

-Hermione, se existe um Deus, nunca o conheci. Os Eternos não são supranaturais, são entidades tangíveis de energia que pode ser medida. Eles não proclamam se proclamam como deuses... Apenas protetores. Mentores, até.

-E então temos você – Napoleon disse. –Você é diferente.

-Sim – ela se apoiou contra a mesa de novo. –Os primeiros Guardiões eram como North, imortais... Mas não estavam prontos para o preço que vem com o trabalho.

-Que preço? – Hermione se inclinou para frente, muito interessado.

-Poder – o rosto de Theo ficou sombrio quando ela falou. –A Guardianidade vem com poder que é, para todas intenções e propósitos, infinito. É preciso carregar a responsabilidade do trabalho. Onipotência pode soar atraente, mas é horrível. Ninguém, imortal ou não, devia ter o poder que os Eternos acharam que cabia ao Guardião. – ela suspirou. –Os primeiros imortais que assumiram o trabalho foram à loucura com ele. Um deles ficou completamente pirado e fez desaparecer um sistema solar inteiro apenas com o pensamento. – Hermione deu de ombros. –Então os Eternos decidiram que dali em diante o Guardião seria mortal. Acharam que a ligação com a morte, a realidade com o mundo físico fora deste lugar ajudaria a dar uma base. Para achar a pessoa certa para o trabalho, eles analisaram cada mortal consciente no universo até que encontraram a combinação perfeita de personalidade, auto-controle e Deus sabe que outras qualidades eles acharam importantes. Quando um Guardião se aposenta, um novo é escolhido – ela respirou. –Eu sou o quatro milésimo trecentésimo vigésimo oitavo Guardião desde que este sistema foi implementado. Sou Guardião a pouco tempo e ainda tenho muita coisa pela frente se quiser me igualar a alguns ilustres predecessores, um deles inclusive ficou com o trabalho durante dez mil anos depois da morte de seu corpo mortal.

-Por que te escolheram? – Hermione perguntou.

-Não tenho idéia.

-Quantos anos tinha?

-Dezessete.

-Deve ter sido difícil.

-Não tem idéia. Estava voltando pra casa depois da escola... estava no último ano... e quando abri a porta de minha casa entrei no Domínio, do mesmo modo que você em Bettendorf. Levou um tempo para o antecessor de North me fazer entender onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Fui levada diante dos Eternos e eles me disseram que eu fora escolhida. Estava tão chocada que quase não ouvi o que diziam. Mas eles falaram que eu era livre para recusar. Quase recusei até que Seth... hã... o assistente... me explicou o que isso significaria. – ela trocou um olhar ilegível com North.. Hermione teve a sensação que havia outra história ligada a este homem, Seth. –Entenda, se eu recusasse a Guardianidade, eles escolheriam outra pessoa, mas essa pessoa não seria a melhor para o trabalho, porque eu era. Isso poderia não importar, mas talvez importasse. É um grande risco se você considerar a importância do trabalho. Então aceitei.

-E...Você alguma vez volta pra... hã... Terra? – Espere, estamos na Terra agora? – Napoleon perguntou, olhando em volta com a testa franzida.

-Beeeem, na verdade não. Como eu disse, o Domínio é uma dimensão diferente, fabricada e controlada pelos Eternos. Mas tecnicamente, não, não estamos na terra.

-E você volta pra lá alguma vez?

Theo riu. –Eu moro lá. Tenho um apartamento e um trabalho e um cachorro e todas as coisas normais que as pessoas comuns têm.

-Como pode, com tudo isso?

-Não estava me ouvindo? O tempo não passa aqui! Posso ficar dias, semanas até mesmo meses aqui e quando voltar, posso chegar em qualquer tempo. Posso voltar dois segundos ou dois meses depois do que saí, da forma que eu escolhe. Não interfere, a não ser que você conte as conseqüências emocionais de ter uma vida dupla. Raramente passo muito tempo aqui de uma vez. Sinceramente, North faz a maior parte do trabalho do dia-a-dia. –Ela corou, parecendo um pouco constrangida. –Está me entendendo?

-Sim –respondeu. –Surpreendentemente estou –olhou Theo nos olhos. –Mas ainda não me disse se pode ajudar Harry.

Theo balançou a cabeça. –Sua mente trabalha só nisso, não é?

-Por mais interessante que isso tudo seja, é a única razão de eu estar aqui.

Theo balançou a cabeça que sim e encarou Hermione por um momento, um meio sorriso no rosto. –Vamos conversar novamente esta manhã – ela disse.

-Mas o que nós... – Hermione parou ao se ver falando com ninguém, porque Theo tinha sumido. Como ela tinha ido, não sabia... Mas onde o Guardião estava à apenas meio segundo, não havia nada.

North se adiantou. –Se me seguirem – ele disse. Hermione e Napoleon levantaram.

-Onde está nos levando? – Napoleon perguntou.

-Preparamos quartos de hóspedes pra vocês. Devem descansar, especialmente você, Hermione.

-Espera que eu vá dormir sem as respostas pelas quais vim até aqui? Enquanto Harry estiver lá...

North parou e se voltou para eles. –Não ouviu o Guardião? Não estão perdendo tempo nenhum. Quando saírem daqui, podem voltar para Harry minutos depois de terem saído ou dias depois ou em qualquer intervalo que desejarem. Não importa se dormirem, comerem ou se descansarem o tanto que precisam. O tempo não tem significado aqui.

-Então como pode haver manhãs? – Napoleon disse, sua voz transparecendo um tom de "agora te peguei".

North lhe deu um sorriso paciente. –Os dias solares são fabricados aqui pra o conforte dos mortais e espíritos de lá que moram aqui. Relaxe, sr. Jones. – ele os guiou até a primeira rotunda que viram quando chegaram. De um lado havia um corredor com portas duplas, pra onde North os levou.

A luz do sol (ou o que ela presumiu fosse uma simulação) iluminava quando ele abriu uma das portas e os levou até lá fora. A visão quase a deixou sem respirar.

Do lado de fora da construção havia uma longa seqüência de jardins. Alguns eram naturais, alguns formais... canteiros de flores e gramados, fontes e lagos com pontes cinematográficas. Árvores sombreavam o caminho e pequenas estruturas ponteavam a terra. Ao lado dela, Napoleon fungou. –Parece a maldita Disneylândia. – ele resmungou.

North riu. –Sempre achei isso também. Essa é idéia dos Eternos de um cenário calmo pra nós. É grande o suficiente para abrigar todo exercito do Guardião... Terrenos diferentes, climas diferentes para se escolher.

Passando por lá, havia um grande número do que parecia ser pessoas, algumas sozinhas outras em pequenos grupos. Todos tinham maneiras diferentes de se vestir... Alguns usavam robes que pode se esperar de em seres de outro mundo, outro usavam túnicas folgadas, alguns roupas comuns, das que poderia se ver em um mortal. Ela viu uma mulher usando roupas de banho e carregando uma toalha. –Todos este estão... no exército?

-Sim – North respondeu. –Todos servem aos Eternos de alguma forma. A maioria é imortal como eu. Venham - ele disse. Eles o seguiram em pelo caminho sinuoso, de queixo caído com a beleza que os rodeava. North os guiou por uma alta cerca viva até um jardim bem cuidado. No meio do jardim havia uma grande estrutura de vidro, pedra e ferro trabalhado. Não era exatamente uma mansão, mas também não era exatamente uma construção. –Pavilhão de hospedes – North disse simplesmente. –Podem ficar aqui durante sua visita.

-Você fala como se estivéssemos aqui simplesmente para tomar um chá – Hermione disse.

Com isso, North virou. –Está com uma pressa terrível para uma pessoa numa dimensão sem tempo – ele disse, um leve tom de recriminação aparecendo em sua voz firme. –Esteja avisada. Theo pode ser perversamente do contra quando deseja. Quanto mais impaciente ficar, mais ela terá prazer em te manter aqui por dias e dias. Se quiser ir embora logo, não expresse sua... impaciência. –Dito isso, ele continuou sua rota até a porta da frente do pavilhão de hóspedes.

Ele os levou até lá dentro, trocando apenas um olhar com o homem sentado de vigia, e depois subiu as escadas até um largo corredor com carpete fofo prateado. O lugar todo parecia e dava sensação de opulência. Hermione supôs que neste lugar não era difícil ser o mais opulente possível. –Seu quarto, Hermione – North disse, indicando a porta à sua esquerda. Ela se abriu com o som da voz dele. –Napoleon, seu quarto é o seguinte.

-Ah, obrigada – ele disse, incerto.

North fez que sim com a cabeça como se seus assuntos estivessem resolvidos. –Vou te chamar pela manhã. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, só precisa pedir – para o alívio de Hermione, ele não desapareceu como Theo, apenas virou e voltou andando.

-Vou para cama – Napoleon disse. –Te vejo pela manhã.

Murmurando a concordância, Hermione entrou em seu quarto. Era decorado extravagantemente com tons de coral, dourado e violeta escuro. Ela sorriu e viu que na cama estava sua mochila, que ela vira pela última vez em Lasceuax.. Ela se aproximou ao ver que estava vazia. Abriu uma gaveta do bureau e encontrou suas coisas todas arrumadas.

Sentou na cama, agitada. O tempo não passa aqui, ela ficava repetindo pra si mesma. Mas a sensação que estava perdendo a vida frágil de Harry a cada minuto não sumiu tão facilmente.

* * *

Quando Argo entrou no laboratório, Sirius e Sukesh estavam discutindo as opções de tratamento de Harry, que basicamente consistiam em variações no nível de sedação e de repressão mágica. Harry mesmo estava dormindo e Sirius torcia que seu descanso fosse finalmente pacifico. 

-Cavalheiros – Argo disse, entrando e se juntando a eles na janela. –Como ele está?

-Na mesma – Sukesh disse. –É necessário mantê-lo quase constantemente subjugado.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sua expressão sombria. –Odeio vê-lo assim – ela virou deu alguns passos antes de encará-los novamente. –Temos um assunto sério a discutir, Sukesh. Queria esperar até que Granger e Jones tivessem partido para abordar o tópico.

Sukesh pareceu confuso, mas Sirius podia adivinhar o que ela queria dizer. –O que é, Argo? – o médico chefe perguntou.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, firme. –Se Harry ficar tão instável a ponto de não podermos controlá-lo ou contê-lo seguramente, será um grande perigo para todos a seu redor. Não temos nenhuma experiência com Mages, ninguém tem, e não temos meios de medir exatamente o tamanho de suas habilidades. Pode não haver meio de detê-lo. Se chegar a esse ponto... vamos ser forçados a neutralizá-lo permanentemente.

Sukesh pareceu mais confuso. –Neutralizá-lo?

-Ele vai ser colocado pra dormir, doutor.

-Sukesh colocou sua prancheta na mesa. –Está sugerindo que a gente o assassine, diretora? – sua voz estava gélida.

-Não. Estou sugerindo que pode ser necessário sacrificá-lo pra manter a segurança dos que estão a sua volta. – ela olhou Sukesh nos olhos, sem vacilar. –Não gosto da idéia mais que você, Sukesh. Harry não é apenas meu segundo no comando, ele é meu amigo. E como uma bruxa, ele tem um certo lugar de honra em meu coração, do mesmo modo que no de vocês. Abomino a idéia de perder o garoto-que-sobreviveu dessa forma, mas minha responsabilidade é pelo bem maior do mundo bruxo, da forma que a sua deve ser. Todos nós, incluindo Harry prometemos sacrificar nossas vidas para proteger os ideais da Federação e a segurança de seus cidadãos. Mas não hesitarei em sacrificá-lo se for necessário.

Sirius viu que Sukesh ia protestar. –Ela está certa, Sukesh – ele disse baixo.

O doutor olhou pra ele de queixo caído. –Você vai concordar com isso? É amigo dele!

-E eu o amo, mas Argo tem razão. Se ele se tornar tão perigoso que não possa ser controlado, terá de ser neutralizado. Não vou ficar parado esperando enquanto ele se vira contra tudo que passou a vida defendendo. Ele ia preferir ser morto a se tornar um instrumento de destruição e possivelmente machucar outros, talvez muitos.

Sukesh balançava a cabeça que sim. –Certo, certo. Mas não vou fazer. Sou um médico, tenho um juramento a manter e a primeira coisa que diz é não fazer mal.

-Já esperava, Sukesh. – Argo disse, com mais gentileza na voz do que Sirius já ouvira. –Se essa hora chegar, eu mesma vou fazer. Não pediria a mais ninguém pra realizar este trabalho.

-Não – Sirius disse. –Eu faço – os dois viraram para encará-lo. Sirius apenas olhava para Harry, deitando imóvel e em silêncio. –Você disse que eu era amigo dele, Sukesh. Em meu coração, sou seu pai. Se chegar a esse ponto, eu vou tomar conta dele.

* * *

Ela bateu na porta de novo, mais alto. Pausa. Ouviu barulhos detrás da porta e então ela se abriu. Napoleon estava lá, sem camisa, seu cabelo de pé pra todo lado, seus olhos quase fechados. Hermione fez um esforço consciente pra não ficar olhando pro pierciengs nos mamilos dele. –Oqueéquehámione – ele resmungou. 

Ela hesitou. –Não consigo dormir. Preciso conversar.

Ele exalou, abrindo e fechando a boca e se apoiou contra a porta. –O que, agora?

-É.

-Qual é, estou tentando dormir um pouco. Esta é a cama mais confortável que já coloquei minha coluna. Devia experimentar a sua. – ele começou a fechar a porta, mas Hermione esticou a mão para impedir. Ele olhou pra ela, um pouco menos de sono em seus olhos.

-Por favor – ela disse –Não posso... só preciso conversar, tá certo?

Ele ficou lá por um minuto. –Ah, tá certo. Entra. – finalmente deixou. O quarto dele era parecido com o dela, confortável e decorado com extravagância. Ele viu que ela olhava a seu redor. –Eu sei. Horrível, não é? – É como acordar no pesadelo do luxuoso hotel. Fico esperando a rainha mãe entrar com biscoitos e limonada. – ele pegou uma camisa e a vestiu.

Hermione sentou na cama, puxando as pernas contra o peito e descansando o queixo sobre os joelhos. Napoleon se jogou numa cadeira estufada perto do closet. Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois falou.

-Então – ele finalmente disse. –Sobre o que quer falar?

Ela piscou. –Eu não sei – disse.

-E então você... me acordou no meio de meu sono profundo pra me dizer que não sabe sobre o que quer falar. Muito obrigado – ele sorria enquanto dizia isso.

-O que acha de Theo? – ela perguntou.

Napoleon ficou sério e acendeu um cigarro. Hermione pediria para ele não fazer isso, só que viu que a fumaça sumia quase imediatamente depois de exalada. –Não tenho certeza do que pensar. – respondeu. –Mas sei de uma coisa... ela não é pra se brincar. Precisamos tomar cuidado.

Hermione concordou. –Não sei o que pensar dela. Ela parece amigável, mas ameaçadora. Diz que está no lado bom das coisas, mas não pareceu muito preocupada com o bem-estar de nós mortais.

-Tenho a impressão que o bem-estar dos mortais está mais ou menos no número 391 da lista de prioridades.

Hermione abraçou as pernas. –Tenho que convencê-la a ajudar Harry.

-Hermione, acho que o sol vai virar pó antes de você convencer aquela mulher a fazer alguma coisa que não queira.

-Talvez esteja certo.

Ele se inclinou para frente. –Por que está fazendo tudo isso?

Ela franziu a testa. –Não entendi.

-Quero dizer, por que está aqui?

Ela deu de ombros. –Eu tinha que fazer _alguma coisa_.

-Podia ter me mandado sozinho. Ou Lupin. Tem muitos amigos na DI em quem poderia confiar. Sua relativa falta de experiência torna sua presença questionável. Por que se colocar em risco?

Ela sorriu. –Você realmente não entende Harry e eu, não é?

-Parece que não – ele apagou o cigarro. –Me faça entender.

Ela repousou a cabeça nos joelhos de novo e pensou por um momento, virando o anel de noivado no dedo. –Mesmo que ele não fosse praticamente meu marido, e ele é, mesmo que eu não o amasse, e eu amo, e mesmo que a gente fosse apenas amigos, eu ainda estaria aqui. – ela deu uma risadinha. –Desde que eu tinha onze anos, venho tentando mantê-lo longe do perigo. Não posso dizer em quantas entediantes partidas de quadribol sentei pra ver em minha vida, apenas pra estar lá e me certificar que ele não acabasse se matando. Não sei o que Harry tem que faz as pessoas quererem tomar conta dele. Afinal, é ele quem geralmente é o herói, lutando boas lutas e nos mantendo longe de perigo.

-É o cabelo – Napoleon disse do nada. Hermione franziu a testa.

-O quê?

-É isso que faz as pessoas quererem tomar conta dele. É aquele cabelo bagunçado. Dá a ele essa cara de garotinho e faz as pessoas quererem consertar pra ele.

Hermione apenas o encarou por um momento e depois começou a rir. –Você tem uma teoria interessante aí.

* * *

Sirius abriu os olhos e encontrou Sukesh de pé ao lado dele, o balançando pelos ombros. Ele se sentia tenso e dolorido por estar dormindo no sofá há varias noites. –O que? – ele perguntou, sentando. Seus olhos se arregalaram alarmados. –Alguma coisa aconteceu? 

Sukesh balançou a cabeça que não. –Tudo está bem, não se alarme. Harry está acordado. Quer falar com ele?

-Claro! Vou... – ele parou. –Como isso é possível?

-Ele dormiu a maior parte do dia, parece ter recuperado um pouco da força.

-É seguro? E se ele voltar a ser Harry2 novamente? – Sukesh abriu a boca, mas Sirius o cortou. –Não, esqueça. Eu não ligo, vou arriscar. – levantou e passou as mãos no rosto e então se apressou até a câmara de isolamento. Sukesh ficou por perto e Sirius sentou ao lado da mesa onde Harry ainda estava deitado amarrado. As pálpebras dele se contraíram e ele parecia estar apenas semi-consciente.

-Hermione? – ele murmurou.

-Sou eu, Harry. Sirius. – ele esticou a mão e segurou a de Harry, apertando com força e ficando aliviado quando Harry apertou em resposta.

-Ah, hei. – os olhos de Harry se abriram mais e ele virou a cabeça pra olhar pra ele. A Sua voz estava baixa e rouca, mas praticamente firme. –Fiquei muito tempo dormindo?

-Um bom tempo, sim.

-Ela já voltou? – Harry perguntou esperançoso. O coração de Sirius afundou. Ele claramente não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha se passado. –Eles... ela já voltou?

-Ah, filho, eu lamento – Sirius disse. –Ela foi há apenas seis horas. – o desespero vazio que apareceu nos olhos de Harry ao ouvir isso fez Sirius ter vontade de chorar. Harry fechou os olhos por um instante.

-Seis horas. Que inferno – Harry voltou a olhar para Sirius. –Parece que foi há um mês. – a falta de esperança apareceu novamente no rosto dele e Sirius viu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. –Acho que não posso sair dessa.

-Pode sim – Sirius disse firme. –E vai.

-Não sabe como é estar aqui.

-Só... Não pense nisso. Fale comigo. Me diga alguma coisa.

Um rosnado curto que poderia ser uma risada escapou dos lábios de Harry. –Como o que?

-Me diga... sobre a lua-de-mel. Me conte o que está planejando. Hermione falou que é um grande segredo e que não vai contar nada a ela.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. –É, grande segredo.

-Bem, eu posso guardar o segredo. Qual o plano?

Ele suspirou. –Certo, então –olhou para o teto. –Eu... Vou levá-la num cruzeiro ao redor do mundo. Dois meses.

Sirius assoviou. –Uau.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Começa em Londres. Depois Espanha, mediterrâneo... Grécia... – ele parou, mordendo o lábio e parecendo estar reunindo forças dentro de si. –Egito, Índia, Japão, Alaska e depois Califórnia... Caribe e subindo pra Nova Iorque antes de cruzar o oceano e voltar pra casa.

Sirius estava impressionado. –Harry, isso é... fantástico.

-Vai ser quase todo numa linha oceânica norueguesa. A melhor do mundo. Bem luxuoso. Suítes privadas com nossa própria varanda. – ele sorriu. –Não economizei nada.

-Acho que não. Essa viagem deve ter custado uma fortuna.

Harry balançou a cabeça. –Não me importa. Já estava na hora de gastar um pouco, hein?

-Com o casamento e essa viagem, me impressiona não ter gastado tudo.

Harry virou e olhou o padrinho nos olhos. –Mesmo que fosse... ela vale cada galeão. Não é mesmo?

Sirius sorriu pra ele. –Sim, vale sim. Ela é realmente especial, sua Hermione.

Harry sorriu em resposta, mas o gesto pareceu tomar muito de suas forças. –Minha Hermione – ele disse, como se pensando que ela poderia ser considerada assim. –É o que ela é?

-Ah, acho que não existe nenhuma dúvida disso.

-Sempre tenho dúvidas – respondeu. Sua voz agora tremia violentamente, seus dedos apertavam a mão de Sirius mais forte. Sirius colocou a mão na testa dele.

-Relaxe agora, Harry. – disse. – Economize suas forças.

-Obrigado por... ficar comigo – Harry disse, conseguindo sorrir.

-Claro que fiquei com você – ele hesitou. –Você é meu filho. – apesar disso não ser tecnicamente verdade já que Sirius nunca adotou Harry formalmente, com certeza parecia verdade em seu coração. Ele e Harry nunca falaram nisso, mas esse laço familiar sempre foi entendido entre os dois. Agora, Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Fico feliz – disse. –Preciso de um pai agora.

-Bem, você tem um bem aqui. – Sirius segurou a mão úmida de Harry entre as suas. –E eu não deixarei que nada te aconteça.

Harry o encarou com um olhar intenso. –Eu sei... Argo esteve aqui. Eu a vi. Sei que deixou ordens.

-Não importa.

-_Importa_ sim – Harry disse entre os dentes cerrados. –Escute o que ela disse. Sei o que ela falou e está certa. Se eu me tornar perigoso demais... eles vão ter que fazer o que têm de fazer. Não quero machucar mais ninguém. Se ele tomar o controle... não serei mais eu. Prefiro não ser nada. – Sirius só conseguia balançar a cabeça que sim, sem confiar em sua voz, o nó na garganta grande e imóvel. –Sirius, preciso que prometa que vai cuidar disso. Se... se...

-Não se preocupe com isso – Sirius disse, sua voz rouca e entrecortada. –Vou tomar conta de você. Eu mesmo vou fazer o necessário.

-Se Hermione voltar e ela não puder me ajudar... ela não vai conseguir... você vai ter que... – ele falava agora em frases curtas, mas Sirius entendeu tudo.

-Eu sei – ele disse num tom assegurador. –Está tudo bem, vou cuidar de tudo.

-Bom – ele deu um fraco sorriso. –Porque senão, vou ter que... voltar e te assombrar.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. –Você daria um ótimo fantasminha camarada, Harry.

Harry riu um pouco. O suor agora aparecia sobre suas sobrancelhas e sua pele estava da cor de papel. Ele parecia estar chegando ao fim de suas energias. Sirius sabia que não o teria por muito tempo até que tivessem que sedá-lo ou amarrá-lo novamente... Mas Harry não deixaria sua outra personalidade voltar até que terminasse e ainda não tinha terminado. –Sirius, sei que posso confiar em você... Cuide dela. – Sirius concordou. –Ela pode... se cuidar sozinha, mas... no inicio pode ser difícil.

-Pode ser? - Sirius ecoou. Hermione era uma mulher forte, mas ele sabia a profundidade de seus sentimentos pelo seu afilhado. Se ele morresse, ela talvez precisasse de ajuda pra sair da cama por uns dias. Claro que ele prometeria a Harry que ia cuidar dela, mas não podia prever em que estado ele próprio estaria. Não queria pensar nisso.

Harry estava murmurando, sua voz falhando. Sirius se inclinou pra frente. -... tenho que ir... ele está vindo... – ele só conseguiu ouvir mais algumas palavras. Sukesh já estava se aproximando. Um espasmo percorreu o corpo de Harry e Sukesh empurrou Sirius pro lado pra fazer o feitiço de sedação. Sirius estremeceu quando as costas de Harry se arquearam e um grito lhe subiu a garganta. A cabeça dele ia de um lado para o outro no travesseiro e Sukesh teve que fazer três feitiços para acalmá-lo. Ele apertou as amarras e saíram do quarto, Sirius se sentindo abalado e emotivo.

-Está ficando mais difícil mantê-lo calmo, não é? –perguntou.

Sukesh fez que sim. –Temo que logo nenhuma magia poderá contê-lo.

Sirius cruzou os braços sobre o peito. –Quanto tempo? – perguntou baixo.

-Ninguém pode dizer – Sukesh respondeu, sua voz baixa e calma. –Eu diria que não mais que três ou quatro dias.

Sirius passou a mão sobre os olhos, se recompondo num esforço consciente. -Meu Deus, três ou quatro dias. Depois da vida que ele levou, chegamos a esse ponto.

Sukesh hesitou. –Tenho fé em Hermione, general Black.

-Eu também. Só espero que ela tenha chances.

* * *

Theo estava revisando a agenda planejada para próxima reunião da equipe sênior quando North entrou sem bater, andando com passadas largas pela sala. Podia adivinhar pelo comportamento dele que acontecera algo que achou importante. –Acho que devia ver isso – ele disse sem rodeios, indo até a Parede. –A sala de situação pegou isso na linha de tempo de 12948A. 

-A linha de tempo atual?

-Sim. – ele tocou um dos muitos painéis de vidros instalados na Parede, uma estação de monitoramento que ocupava uma parede inteira do escritório de Theo. Imediatamente ficou opaco, depois se dissolveu numa cena que se desdobrou enquanto Theo levantava pra ficar ao lado de North.

Dentro do vidro ela viu a cela onde Harry era mantido. Estava cheia de gente, mas o que chamava atenção era o fato de Sirius estar sentado na mesa, segurando Harry em seus braços e chorando enquanto o balançava pra frente e pra trás. Enquanto ela olhava, o médico encarregado, o cara indiano lindo (que ela sabia o nome, mas não conseguia lembrar no momento), começou a anotar na prancheta que segurava. –Hora do óbito, duas e quarenta e sete da tarde – falou em tom serio.

Os olhos de Theo estreitaram e ela viu que Harry estava mole como um boneco. Sangue escorria pelo ouvido que podia ver e veias proeminentes contrastavam com a pele da testa e das bochechas. Ela suspirou. –A sala de situações encontrou isso?

-Sim.

-Qual era o indicador de tempo?

-12948.

Theo virou da imagem. –Então daqui uns quatro dias.

-Sim.

Ela voltou pra mesa, pensando furiosamente. Sua mente bem humana fora forçada a se acostumar a pensar milhões de coisas de uma vez só. –Quero ver Jones. –disse. –Traga-o aqui.

* * *

Napoleon ria tanto que ele tinha passado do ponto onde a risada é apenas num zumbido inaudível. Hermione tinha que fazer uma pausa entre as palavras pra poder recuperar o fôlego. –Então... Rony diz... "Harry, seu retardado... Eu disse pra... voar _por cima_ da torre!". 

-Ah, Deus, não consigo respirar! – Napoleon falou entre risos, os dois braços cruzados sobre a barriga. Hermione pulava na cama, entrecortando e dando altas risadas. –Ah, cara... Essa foi demais.

-Ele ficou com cheiro de óleo de lavanda e canela por uma semana!

-Muito masculino, tenho certeza!

Gradualmente, a risada deles diminuiu, deixando os dois respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego. –Pobre Harry – Hermione disse. –Ele podia ser famoso mundialmente e tudo, mas sempre foi mio desajeitado. Rony costumava tirar onda dele o tempo todo.

Napoleon observava a expressão dela. –Sente falta dele, não é?

Ela virou pra ele. –Rony? Todos os dias. Sinto falta do senso de humor dele, e da sua risada. Não beijava mal, também. – ela sorriu pra si mesma. –Nós três juntos, era... Especial. Era como se a gente se completasse. Parvati costumava dizer que éramos o trio mítico... Cabeça, coração e mãos. Eu, o intelecto. Harry, o homem de ação. Mas sem Rony, sem aquela faísca, aquela emoção... bem, a cabeça e as mãos não têm muito o que fazer ou muito com o que se preocupar. – a expressão dela era triste agora, e ela virou o rosto abruptamente, sorrateiramente passando os dedos por um olho e depois o outro. –Não sabe quanto eu queria que ele estivesse aqui agora – ela disse. –Se alguma vez precisei ouvir aquela risada, preciso agora.

Napoleon abriu a boca pra falar, mas foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. Os dois olharam em volta, surpresos. Ele levantou. –Quem diabos pode ser, são... – ele olhou para o pulso, mas não estava usando um relógio. –São... são... – não havia, é claro, nenhum relógio no quarto. –Ah, inferno. Acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida realmente _é_ um minuto pra daqui a pouco. – ele foi até a porta.

Era North. –O Guardião deseja falar com você.

Hermione deu um pulo. –Finalmente! Pensei...

-Você não, Hermione. Apenas Napoleon.

Ela o olhou de queixo caído. –O que? Como isso...

Ele levantou a mão para interrompê-la. –Fique aqui. Virei chamá-la mais tarde. Venha, Napoleon. Não precisa se trocar, não temos cerimônias por aqui. –Napoleon olhou para Hermione, uma estranha mistura de intriga e fúria evidentes em seu rosto, e então ele seguiu relutantemente North pelo corredor.

* * *

Theo observava o rosto de Napoleon com atenção enquanto ele estava de pé em frente à Parede. Diante dos olhos dele, passava o que Theo já vira... a confusão de acontecimentos quando Harry começou a ter um ataque, as faíscas de magia saindo dele, as tentativas infrutíferas de estabilizá-lo. Na hora que ela ouviu a voz de Sukesh proclamar a hora da morta, Napoleon estava branco feito papel e colocara uma mão sobre a boca. O vidro escureceu. –Ah, não – ele sussurrou. –Meu Deus – ele desabou numa cadeira e deixou a cabeça cair sobre as mãos. Depois de um longo momento ele levantou os olhos e a encarou. Ele estava abatido, como se tivesse envelhecido dez anos nos dois minutos. –Ele está morto? 

-Lamento que sim.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Como vou contar a ela? Como ela... – ele não podia continuar.

Theo se afastou da mesa e deu a volta para sentar ao lado dele. –Napoleon, o que acabou de ver acontece quatro dias e treze horas depois do momento que você e Hermione saíram da linha do tempo, o que aconteceu cinco horas depois de vocês deixarem o Confinamento.

Napoleon virou pra ela. –Oq... quer dizer que isso não aconteceu ainda? – ela não disse nada, Napoleon pulou de pé. –Ah, sua vaca miserável! Me fez pensar que já tinha acontecido!

Ela apenas ficou olhando pra ele, calma. –Esse tipo de acontecimentos relativos ao tempo não tem o menor significado aqui, Napoleon. Estamos fora do fluxo normal do tempo. O que acabei de mostrar a você é a linha de tempo da qual você e Hermione saíram quando chegaram aqui. Se não voltarem pra lá, este será o desfecho. Já ocorreu. Vai ocorrer.

-Mas só se não voltarmos antes de acontecer.

-Correto.

-Bem, então, nos mande de volta! Agora mesmo! Nos mande de volta cinco minutos depois de termos saído, como você disse!

Ela levantou a mão num gesto calmante. –Isso não significa que isso vai mudar – ele sentou, relutante. –Não te mostrei isso pra te deixar agitado– ele de uma tosse com tom sarcástico. –Sério. Quero que saiba contra o que estou indo aqui. Passei os últimos minutos olhando relatórios de nossa sala de situação, onde nossos guardiões monitoram as linhas dos tempos. Em todos cenários que eles conseguiram localizar nas linhas do tempo, Harry morre. Se eu mandar vocês de volta, ele morre. Se vocês não tivessem partido, ele morre. Se eu mandar vocês cinco minutos ou três dias depois que saíra, ele morre. Entende isso? Entende em que posição isso me coloca? Até onde eu sei, ele vai morrer, a não ser que eu interfira. E esse não é meu trabalho. Não é de minha conta.

A expressão sombria de Napoleon dizia tudo. –Então está me dizendo que nada pode ser feito.

-Não disse isso. Mas não vai ser fácil. Não posso contar a Hermione que Harry morre, não se eu quiser ter uma conversa racional com ela. Então estou dizendo a você porque quero que saiba o que estou sendo requisitada a fazer aqui. E quero que esteja preparado.

-Preparado pra que?

-Para o que essa situação pode fazer com ela... com todos nós.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada na mesma cadeira em frente à mesa do Guardião, com Napoleon a seu lado. Theo estava calma, mas parecia diferente. Séria. Pensativa. Quando falou, ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de mudar de assunto ou adiar as coisas. 

-Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo até que já tinha passado há muito tempo. – ela começou. Hermione sentou um pouco mais atenta, com esperança de que enfim, agora, descobriria o que acontecera a Harry. Theo parecia estar reunindo os pensamentos. –Sei que os bruxos e bruxas têm lendas sobre o Guardião e não são os únicos. Sei que ouviu alguma coisa sobre mim de um vampiro. A verdade é, a maioria das culturas humanas e não-humanas velaram ou disfarçaram mitos que na realidade eram sobre o Guardião e numa extensão menor, os Eternos.

Ela levantou e avançou para sentar na borda da mesa em frente a eles. –A coisa é, os Eternos têm suas próprias lendas. Especificamente, eles têm uma historia antiga, uma crença na verdade, sobre um Eterno nascido na forma mortal, de pais mortais. Eles chamam esse Eterno de o Encarnado. – Hermione se inclinou para frente, fascinada. –Eles procuravam este Eterno há milênios. Já faz um tempo que eles acham que um candidato provável a ser o Encarnado seria um Mage... A coisa mais próxima de um ser de pura magia que os humanos já produziram. – Hermione balançou a cabeça que sim, imaginando aonde isso iria. –Escute, fiquei de olho em Harry a maior parte da vida dele. Sempre soube que ele era um Mage, antes mesmo dele próprio saber. Os Eternos estavam menos convencidos. Eles viam que na maioria dos aspectos, ele era uma pessoa comum, com uma aptidão mágica incomum, mas era só isso. Não viam nenhum sinal dele poder ser o Encarnado.

As peças se encaixavam na cabeça de Hermione. –_Eles_ o levaram, não foi? Os Eternos!

Theo fez que sim. –Sim, foram eles. Não conseguiria destacar como isso é estranho. Eles normalmente não se envolvem diretamente em assuntos relacionados aos mortais, nem um pouco. Para estas tarefas, bem, para isso que estou aqui. Isso, no entanto, eles fizeram por si mesmos e sem me informar... Na verdade, eles esconderam suas atividades de mim, a ponto de falsificarem meus monitores de modo que eu não percebesse que Harry tinha sumido.

-Por que?

-Porque eles têm seus próprios objetivos extenuantes.

-Mas... você trabalha pra eles, o que você poderia fazer?

Theo deu um sorriso amargo. –Não trabalho pra eles, não da forma que você quis dizer. Trabalho para os ideais que eles representam. Por isso os Eternos tomam tanto cuidado para escolher um Guardião. Depois que a posição é preenchida, eles não têm nenhum controle direto sobre o Guardião. Se tivesse um ataque de raiva e destruísse tudo eles não poderiam fazer nada sobre isso, então têm que ter muito cuidado a quem eles vão confiar a guardianidade. Se eu quisesse impedi-los, poderia. Mas não soube de nada até que eles me procuraram pra pedir ajuda.

-Ajuda?

Theo olhou para os pés. –Os Eternos levaram Harry e o incentivaram a usar seus poderes Mage. Eles sabem tudo sobre magia, o instruíram e ajudaram a se desenvolver bem rápido. Ficaram tão impressionados com o progresso dele que começaram se perguntar se ele de fato poderia ser o Encarnado. Então decidiram submetê-lo ao teste final... Só que ele falhou neste teste e eles perderam o controle. Por isso que tiveram que me procurar atrás de ajuda.

-Qual era o teste?

Theo suspirou. –Eles o mostraram a realidade. Mostraram a ele uma visão do infinito... E isso o deixou maluco.

-Porque nunca termina – Hermione completou. Ela se recostou em sua cadeira, as duas mãos sobre o rosto, de repente se sentindo exausta. –Meu Deus... Nunca termina.

-Sim. Então imagine minha surpresa quando me trouxeram este Mage gritando, se debatendo, completamente histérico com poderes altamente amplificados e me disseram pra cuidar dele. A gente brigou um pouco.

-O que você fez? Quando ele voltou parecia... normal.

-Acredite ou não, não é a primeira vez que algo desse tipo acontece. De um mortal ver alguma coisa que não deveria ter visto. Segui meu procedimento padrão e apaguei a memória dele do tempo que passou com os Eternos e o devolvi ao tempo e lugar de onde foi tirado.

-Então por que ele voltou dois meses depois dele ter sumido?

Theo hesitou. –Eu não sei. É uma das muitas coisas nessa situação que me intrigam.

-E esses outros mortais que você, hã, "conserta" geralmente desenvolvem personalidades psicóticas alternativas?

-Não, essa é minha primeira vez. – Theo cruzou os braços sobre o peito. –Tem mais alguma coisa acontecendo aqui, Hermione. Mas esse não é o problema.

-Não, com certeza não é – Hermione concordou. –O problema é, pode ajudá-lo?

Theo apenas a encarou durante um momento. –Não entende a posição que estou.

Hermione levantou de sua cadeira. Estava alguns centímetros mais alta que Theo, que por estar apoiada contra a mesa, parecia estar sendo subjugada. –Sabe o que mais? Não me importa. Você vai ajudá-lo, ou vai se ver comigo – os joelhos dela tremiam um pouco por estar falando dessa forma com esta mulher, mas ela era, afinal, apenas uma mulher, da mesma forma que Hermione.

Theo não olhou pra ela. –Não respondo a ninguém, Hermione. Simpatizo com sua situação, não ache nem por um momento que não. Mas não sou livre aqui como você deve imaginar.

Hermione levantou o dedo e apontou pra ela, fingindo não notar que o dedo tremia um pouco. –Me de uma resposta direta. É possível? Você tem habilidade física para ajudá-lo? Só me responda, sim ou não? – Hermione não podia suprimir as lágrimas de desespero que tremiam sua voz apesar de se esforçar para soar forte.

Theo olhou pra ela então. –Sim.

-Então ajude!

Theo suspirou. –Não posso.

**------------------------**

**NT:**Fawlty Tower: comédia britânica sobre um hotel administrado por um cara mal-humorado e arrogante, estrelado por John Cleese (o ator que faz Nick-quase-sem-cabeça). (fonte: imdb) Gostei dessa história de colocar algo a mais aqui no fim P

Eu tinha intenções de colocar esse capítulo muito antes de hoje, mas as condições de tempo essa semana não permitiram. E pra completar, tive algumas dúvidas quanto a tradução de algumas coisas... Acho inclusive que usei uma palavra que não existe (guardianidade), mas creio que sentido ficou claro o suficiente. E Theo ser uma mulher, complicou um pouco pra meu lado, então decidi deixar "Guardião" apenas como referência ao cargo que ela ocupa e não a ela, como tem em alguns lugares no original. Sugestões quanto a isso são muito bem-vindas.

_Carlos bert:_ Muito obrigada pelas explicações! Sei que demorei um pouco, mas posso dizer que pelo menos por enquanto estou mantendo uma regularidade. Acho que só não fui fã de Buffy realmente pq não tive oportunidade de acompanhar... mas achava muito legal a história. Ah! Se prepare pra outros finais um tanto... Frustrantes! rs  
_Sayuri:_ Esse final tb é bem insatisfatório... Essa segunda fic tem 15 capítulos, que nem paradigma. Apesar de faltarem apenas 4 capítulos, ainda tem muito pra acontecer... Afinal, faltam exatas 160 páginas (deve representar quase metade da fic). suspiro Um dia a gente chega no fim, não se preocupe!  
_Lílian Granger Potter_: como tradutora, devo dizer que uma cena de luta curta é ótimo rs. Como dá pra ver, chegar ao Guardião foi fácil, mas essa conseguir essa ajuda não parece tão simples (não vou falar mais nada pra não correr o perigo de contar o que não devo). Acho que agora já deu pra ter uma boa noção do que aconteceu com Harry, mas também se percebe que tem coisas na situação dele que nem Theo sabe. Mais sobre isso no começo do próximo capítulo (propaganda é alma do negócio! rs). Meu braço já está bem melhor, espero que continue assim.  
Com certeza essas pesquisas deixam as fics muito mais interessantes! Eu que traduzo bem que sei quanto meu vocabulário aumentou... Imagino que pra escrever a pesquisa ainda deve ser mais intensa!  
_NiNa Potter:_ Ser o Guardião, ela é. De fato foi fácil achar, mas isso não quer dizer que o problema de Harry acabou... Espero que tenha gostado!  
_la DieDie_: uhahuahua... É, alguém importante tinha que ser mulher (Fran se controlando pra NÃO falar algo que não deve...). Faltam "apenas" quatro capítulos, mas garanto que eles são beeeem recheados, especialmente os dois últimos. Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que tenha valido esperar mais esse capítulo.  
_Lívia: _Trabalhar domingo é escravidão mesmo... Ninguém merece! rs. Bem... Acho que vc acertou... Daqui pra frente é só "Meu Deus! E agora!". Mas vale a pena a espera...  
_mione03_: Harry é muito fofo mesmo! Olha o que ele tinha planejado pra lua-de-mel deles... Um sonho! Mione ainda vai ter um pouco de trabalho, tentando convencer Theo a ajudar e ainda vai sofrer um bocadinho nessa fic... Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! bjos  
_May:_ Entendo perfeitamente essa coisa de não deixar reviews... eu sou totalmente relapsa quanto a isso (mas um dia eu tomo jeito! Não sigam meu exemplo rs). Se prepare para mais reviravoltas pela frente! No próximo capítulo já tem uma... Quanto à força de Hermione, vc lembrou bem uma coisa: ela tem limites! Espero que este capítulo tenha valido a espera e que se anime a deixar outras reviews! E se prepare pq daqui pra frente essa sensação de que parou na melhor parte é uma constante...  
_Marga McGonagall_: As coisas continuam feia pra Harry... O Guardião pode ter aparecido, mas já vimos que isso não garante muita coisa... Depois dou uma olhada na sua fic, sim... Continue torcendo por Harry e Hermione, pq as coisas ainda vão ficar um tanto piores pros dois...

É isso... Sem querer fazer propagandas pra deixar vocês ainda mais curiosos, mas já deixando... Eu estava dando uma olhada no que acontece no próximo capítulo e ele é MUITO bom! Reaparecem duas pessoas, coisas são resolvidas, coisas ficam no ar... A gente descobre mais sobre o Guardião e os Eternos... Enfim... vão fazendo suas apostas! Prometo que depois dessa propaganda vou fazer de tudo pra postar o mais rápido possível! Beijos a todos!  
Ah! Hoje é dia do veterinário... Que é o que eu pretendo ser daqui pouco mais de um ano e meio! Parabéns a todos esses profissionais que cuidam da vida dos animais e mais do que isso, cuidam da vida humana, mesmo que indiretamente!

PS.: 30min pra conseguir atualizar pq o fanfiction toda hora cortava o capítulo... hnf ¬¬


	12. Morto

**Harry Potter e o Show que Nunca Termina  
Capítulo 12: Morto**

* * *

Did a large procession wave their torches  
as my head fell in the basket  
And was everybody dancing on my casket?  
Now it's over, I'm dead and I haven't done anything  
that I want or I'm still alive and there's nothing I want to do.

_Dead --They Might Be Giants_

* * *

A resposta de Theo ficou no ar, seu tom implacável. Hermione esperava que uma raiva justa lhe tomasse, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela sabia qual seria a resposta, estar certa não era uma surpresa. Ela só sentia uma cansada confusão. –Não pode ou não vai? – perguntou.

-Dá na mesma.

Hermione sentou novamente. Cada parte de seu corpo parecia dolorida, inundada de exaustão e saturada de desespero. –Então ele vai morrer – sussurrou. Podia sentir o buraco negro se formando embaixo de si com a perspectiva de que, depois de tudo isso, ainda pudesse perdê-lo.

Theo se abaixou na frente dela, olhando-a com uma expressão de simpatia. –Hermione, eu quero que me escute. Certo? – Hermione conseguiu balançar a cabeça concordando. –Não é que eu queira que Harry morra. Muito pelo contrário, te asseguro. Mas o poder da guardianidade é como segurar uma arma carregada, apontada pra minha cabeça todos os dias de minha vida. Tenho que tomar muito, muito cuidado. –hesitou e quando falou novamente, sua voz estava firme e resignada. –Não posso interferir em assuntos dos mortais postos sob meus cuidados. É a maior traição da confiança que os Eternos me deram quando me escolheram.

-Eles não fizeram esta regra.

-Não, eu fiz. Tinha de fazer. Tive que fazer muitas regras pra mim mesma e tenho que seguí-las. A Regra Número Um é não me intrometer na vida dos outros.

-Como a primeira diretiva – Napoleon murmurou.

-Exatamente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Já se intrometeu.

-Só porque os Eternos me pediram. Tinha ao menos que limpar a bagunça deles. Tentei.

-Falhou.

-Não é esse o ponto. O ponto é que isso não é de minha conta. Não posso sair por aí curando as pessoas de seus problemas, mesmo os mágicos. Não é mais assunto meu.

-Então você está lavando as mãos, é isso?

-Isso resume tudo, sim.

Hermione respirou fundo, irregular. –Só não entendo nada disso. Esses dois meses de desaparecimento, e a psicose dele, e o maldito corpo falso que ninguém parece lembrar... – ela continuaria, mas Theo de repente colocou uma mão em seu braço. Hermione a olhou nos olhos, esperando mais explicações de pena, mas ao invés disso, encontrou puro interesse.

A voz de Theo era séria novamente. –Que corpo falso?

* * *

-Mestra, peço desculpas por qualquer...

-Apenas saia. E não me chame de mestra, me faz parecer uma dominadora barata – Allegra ficou olhando enquanto o bruxo do Círculo saia correndo de costas, quase tropeçando, ainda se desculpando. Ela balançou a cabeça –Malditos subalternos – resmungou. Os capangas submissos eram úteis quando se precisava arrastar alguém daqui até Stratford, mas eles não ofereciam muito em termos de conversa. Ela virou e deu um pulo, um curto grito lhe escapando. Havia uma mulher sentada na cadeira de sua mesa, que não estava ali dois segundos antes.

-Difícil achar bons capangas hoje em dia, não é? – A mulher perguntou. Falava com um sotaque americano, suas palavras ditas de forma amigável, casual.

Allegra ficou olhando pra ela de boca aberta, a simples ousadia desta intrusa lhe deixando sem palavras. –Quem diabos é você? – finalmente conseguiu dizer. Ficara completamente paralisada. Nunca tivera que lidar com uma mulher se materializando de repente em sua sala altamente segura e agindo como se fosse dona do lugar.

A mulher deu sorriso sereno. –Sabe quem sou.

-Não! Não tenho a mínima... – ela parou. Sabia? – Mas você parece... meio familiar.

-Imagino que sim –apenas continuou sentada com a mesma expressão de Mona Lisa no rosto. Parecia pouco mais velha que a própria Allegra, talvez com trinta e poucos anos, com uma pele bronzeada e comuns cabelos castanhos ondulados até os ombros. Usava calças jeans e camisa sem manga que mostrava braços assimetricamente musculosos. Allegra estava surpresa pelo próprio desconforto. Em circunstâncias normais, se encontrasse uma mulher estranha sentada em sua cadeira, puxaria a varinha e a intrusa ia se ver voando pro outro lado da sala antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Por que isso era diferente...ela não sabia, só que sentia uma vontade instintiva de se submeter e ser uma boa menina, algo que geralmente evitava por princípios básicos.

Allegra afundou em uma de suas cadeiras, de frente para mesa, seus joelhos de repente instáveis. –Você... você... você é ela, não é? – não tinha idéia do que queria dizer com essa pergunta, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia perfeito sentido.

A mulher estranha pareceu entender. –Sim, sou ela – se inclinou pra trás na cadeira de Allegra e colocou os pés sobre a mesa. Allegra notou com uma diversão distante que ela usava tênis de basquete amarelo vivo, ao estilo de Chuck Taylor, um dos mais fora de moda de seu tipo.

É ela. A mente de Allegra repetiu. É ela. Quem exatamente "ela" era, não podia articular, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia, num nível mais profundo, mais primitivo. –O que quer?

-Só perguntar se você tem feito alguma coisa que não devia.

-Constantemente.

-Relacionado a seu ex.

-Qual deles?

A mulher não sorriu pra essa piadinha. –Harry Potter – respondeu, sem ironia.

-Ah. Ele – Allegra respondeu baixo.

-Sim. Alguma coisa acontecendo por esses lados ultimamente?

-Hã... Pode ser um pouco mais específica?

-Sabe, qualquer coisa malvaaaada? Essa é sua especialidade, afinal. Seqüestros, lavagem cerebral, um certo corpo fraudulento mandado para um pessoal do bem?

Allegra deu um pequeno sorriso. –Ouvi falar disso. Logisticamente, uma jogada estúpida, mas foi criativa. Tive que admirar a arte, mas não a execução. Mas não foi trabalho meu. Gosto de achar que estou acima de deixar presentes de grego na porta de Hermione.

-Achei que odiasse Hermione.

-Quando eu disse isso?

-Bem, pensei que ficou implícito quando tentou matá-la.

-Não. Não foi nada pessoal. Até gosto de Hermione, na verdade. Ela tem... qual a palavra? Sei lá. Garra.

-Ela te derrotou, no entanto, não foi?

-Não guardo ressentimentos. Foi corajoso o que ela fez. Não posso dizer que passar um mês num limbo temporal estava na lista do que tinha que fazer naquele dia, mas hei! É um negócio arriscado. – Allegra sorriu para si mesma. –Acho Hermione Granger uma moralista, intrometida de cara de rato, mas ela tem um fogo no estômago que a maioria das pessoas nem suspeitam. Por que estamos falando sobre isso mesmo?

A estranha deu de ombros. –Você começou. Parece que tem alguns problemas relacionados com Hermione pra trabalhar. O que? A velha inveja? Quem desdenha quer comprar.

Allegra riu. –Todos fazem fila para projetar suas visões românticas em mim. Não deixam de acreditar que ainda sinto alguma coisa por Harry ou que estou esperando algo dele. – ela balançou a cabeça. –Não é pessoal. São negócios.

A mulher aquiesceu. –Então, que é esse seu mestre?

Allegra ficou séria. Então esse era o motivo. –Por que não pergunta a ele você mesma?

-Bem, ninguém nunca o viu.

-De alguma forma, não acho que isso seja um problema. Não pra você.

A estranha colocou os pés no chão e se inclinou para frente por cima da mesa. Seu ar de jovialidade casual desaparecia rapidamente. Ela entrelaçou as mãos e encarou Allegra com um olhar firme. Allegra se sentia como uma menina levada na escola, chamada na sala pelo diretor. Era hora de assumir sua posição. –Normalmente, estaria certa. Mas há alguma coisa com esse... Mestre. E quem se chama de Mestre, de qualquer forma? Um pouco prematuro para egocentrismo, não? – ela deu de ombros. –Quem quer que seja, não é normal.

-Não, você está certa sobre isso.

-Não posso vê-lo. Não de verdade. Não tudo. É... perturbador. Poucas coisas no mundo são capazes de se esconder de mim. Quero saber o que estou sendo impedida de ver e por quem.

-Então por que está aqui? Certamente não pensa que posso te ajudar com isso. Ou se eu pudesse, que eu faria.

-Não. Isso que me deixa curiosa. Está ciente de certas... rachaduras no campo adversário nos últimos meses.

-Eu me mantenho informada, sim.

-Esse seu ex teve alguns problemas de saúde.

-Você quer dizer que ele está fora de si.

A mulher apertou os lábios. –E isso não significa nada pra você?

Allegra hesitou. –Não disse isso.

-E ainda assim você não tirou vantagem da situação.

-Quem disse que não?

-Não tirou. – não havia argumentações. –O que quero saber é por que não? Da perspectiva de alguém de fora, parece a oportunidade perfeita para uma cartada.

-É, parece – Allegra disse pensativa. Tinha levantado o mesmo tópico com o Mestre várias vezes.

-Ele não quis nem saber, não foi? – a estranha disse. –Esse Mestre que você obedece, apesar de eu não imaginar por que. Certamente não precisa de ninguém pra te dar ordens.

-Verdade. Se o conhecesse, entenderia.

A estranha agora a encarava com uma expressão calculista. –Sim, imagino que sim. – ela levantou. –Bem, obrigada, Allegra. Você me deu várias respostas.

-Mas não te disse nada.

-Acredite, você me disse mais do que percebeu – ela começou a sair da sala e então virou pra ela com um dedo acusador levantado. –Você... Se comporte agora.

-Você diz isso como se achasse que eu realmente vou obedecer.

-O que, em sua mente, me transforma em uma tola ou em uma idiota. Te asseguro que não sou nada disso. Mas estarei de olho em você. Lembre disso. – e então se foi, sem barulho ou anúncio.

Allegra ficou olhando o vazio no espaço onde a estranha mulher estivera um piscar de olhos antes. Droga, ela pensou. Tem dias que parece que a missão de todo mundo é deixar minha existência um pouco mais surreal do que já é.

Ela fechou os olhos. Jesus, preciso de umas férias.

* * *

Hermione estava de pé ao lado de North, olhando por cima do ombro dele, que estava sentado diante de uma das inúmeras câmaras que ele chamara de sala de situação. Cada estação tinha vários painéis de vidro colocados em alturas diferentes e mostrando vários ângulos. Eles pareciam obedecer ao pensamento, pois ninguém falava com eles ou operava nenhum controle. North tomara o lugar na estação do guardião designado para o posto e rapidamente olhava uma mistura de imagens que a mente de Hermione não conseguia seguir.

A porta de trás abriu e Theo entrou, andando com firmeza. –Alguma coisa? – perguntou, se juntando a Hermione, olhando por cima do ombro de North.

North apenas apontou algumas imagens paradas que ele fixara em uma de suas telas. Hermione não sabia o que representavam, mas pareciam significar alguma coisa para Theo. –Eu diria que isso é um grande sim. –North disse.

-Certo – Hermione falou. –Alguém gostaria de explicar o que acontece aos pobres mortais?

Theo olhou para as imagens paradas, nuvens negras se juntando sobre suas sobrancelhas. –Essa é a extensão da incursão? – ela perguntou a North como se Hermione não tivesse falado nada.

-Incerto. Me dê mais alguns minutos. Ainda estou processando as correlações.

-Peça que Miryam te ajude – Theo finalmente virou para Hermione e Napoleon. –Venham, vocês dois. Temos muito o que conversar. – eles saíram da sala e foram em direção ao escritório de Theo. Hermione estava começando a se achar no layout do lugar, mas suspeitava que esse layout não fosse completamente estático... Uma coisa com que já tinha se acostumado na DI. –Acabei de fazer uma visita a sua amiga, Allegra. – Theo disse, em tom de conversa.

-Allegra não é minha amiga.

-Nem minha, mas tem que se admirar uma mulher que não tem medo de uma banda vestida toda de napa.

-E?

Theo hesitou. –Vamos sentar e conversar sobre isso – ela não disse mais nada enquanto continuaram pelos corredores. Hermione percebeu que não estavam indo para o escritório de Theo. Logo viu que estava certa quando Theo os guiou através de uma porta giratória até um pequeno jardim cercado por todos os lados por corredores e paredes. –Esse é meu jardim particular – ela disse, gesticulando para um banco de madeira curvado. Napoleon sentou ao lado dela e Theo sentou na grama de frente pra eles, cruzando as pernas e passando os dedos sob o nariz. Fechou os olhos por um momento, parecendo reunir seus pensamentos. Finalmente, voltou a olhar pra eles.

-O que foi? – Hermione disse.

-Lamento dizer que Harry está passando por mais problemas do que suspeitávamos.

Hermione apertou o braço do banco com mais força, mas se esforçou para manter a expressão composta. –Por favor me esclareça, Theo. Em que sentido isso poderia ser pior? Não nos deixe nesse suspense.

-Tinha alguma coisa que não estava batendo – Theo disse, seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro enquanto expunha seus pensamentos. –A diferença de tempo quando Harry retornou, seu comportamento psicótico... E então você me diz que um corpo falso foi mandando pra você na DI.

-Que você não sabia da existência.

-Essa é a parte que mais me incomoda. Entenda... Nós monitoramos tudo o que acontece em todos os lugares. Não temos registros do incidente que você descreveu. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Quer dizer que alguém está alterando o sistema de monitoramento do Domínio. Isso é coisa séria. North está tentando determinar quanta informação perdemos e o que elas podem revelar. Acho que alguém estava tentando encobrir o que fez com Harry depois que tentei mandá-lo de volta pra você.

-O que foi feito com ele? Por quem? – assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela soube. –O Mestre. O Mestre de Allegra.

Theo balançou a cabeça que não. –Essa foi minha primeira suspeita também. Já sei há um tempo que esse Mestre dela não é muito... Normal. Não consigo vê-lo de fato, ficar de olho nele. Ele tem acesso a coisas que não devia. – ela encarou Hermione. –Sabe o que estou te dizendo?

Hermione respirou fundo. –Você disse... que os Eternos têm um equilíbrio. Luz e Escuridão. Se você e os guardiões estão aqui... quem está do outro lado do tabuleiro de xadrez?

Theo olhou os dois alternadamente. Seu olhar estava diferentemente do normal, desprovido de ironia. –O que estou prestes a lhe dizer não é algo que eu geralmente compartilhe. – ela disse. –mesmo com amigos que acho que me conhecem muito bem. – Hermione aquiesceu. Theo levantou e andou devagar de um lado para o outro, olhando para o chão enquanto falava.

-Harry e eu temos uma coisa em comum. – ela disse. –Ambos fomos traídos por alguém que amávamos. – Hermione não disse nada. Depois de um momento de hesitação, Theo continuou. –Logo quando assumi a Guardianidade, teria ficado maluca se não fosse por Seth. Ele era meu assistente, o predecessor de North. Ele era muito experiente, eu era o quarto Guardião que ele via entrar na sala precisando de orientações. Ele ajudou a me ajustar a minhas novas responsabilidades e me ensinou sobre meus poderes. – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e balançou a cabeça. –Acho que era inevitável.

-Você se apaixonou – Hermione disse.

Theo sorriu, mas não havia humor neste sorriso. –Como os devaneios de um romance de segunda categoria. Era previsível, era melodramático e era absolutamente real. Seth e eu tínhamos algo que eu achava que não existia fora das novelas. – ela parou seus passos agitados e olhou para o céu. –Ele me fazia sentir... bem, não preciso explicar pra você Hermione, preciso? – Hermione balançou a cabeça que não. –Ele dizia que nunca tinha se sentido uma pessoa de verdade até que me conheceu, que ele estava ligado ao Guardião há tanto tempo que tinha vivido uma vida longa e esquecido como se sentir vivo e eu o lembrei disso.

Hermione se inclinou para frente, intensamente interessada. –Mas ele estava te enganando?

-Não, não foi isso. Ele não estava. Seth era um homem bom, um dos melhores que já conheci. – seu rosto estava sombrio, mas Hermione podia ver a dor escondida sob sua expressão. –O que aconteceu com ele não foi sua culpa. Se alguém deve levar a culpa, sou eu. Não percebi. Não soube até que era tarde demais... que ele foi marcado. Para conversão.

Napoleon franziu a testa. –Acho que não quer dizer conversão para Igreja Unitária.

Ela deu um risinho irônico. –Não – Theo passou as mãos pelos cabelos. –Meu exército, o exército do Guardião... o inimigo que enfrentamos é o exército dos Eternos da Escuridão. Eles são a Legião...

-Pois eles são muitos – Hermione murmurou.

-Sim, são muitos mesmo. São tantos quanto nós e têm seu lugar como o Domínio, que chamam de Stronghold. O líder deles, meu oposto... durante um milênio ficou sem rosto, sem nome. Uma inteligência sem forma bloqueando nossas tentativas de manter ordem e equilíbrio. Parece agora, pelo que pudemos juntar dos pedaços, que os Eternos da Escuridão perceberam que a falta de um líder real para suas tropas era uma fraqueza. Então decidiram escolher um pra eles. Um ser como o Guardião que pudesse comandar o exército da Legião, inspirá-los e guiá-los com mais eficiência. – ela virou pra eles. –Meu... bem, eu acho que o que você pode chamar de meu arqui-inimigo agora tem um rosto. O rosto de meu Seth. – ela apertou a ponta do nariz com dois dedos. –Não foi culpa dele. – ela repetiu. –Depois que eles te escolhem para conversão, a única coisa que você pode fazer é gritar. Ele estava exposto numa missão que mandara pessoalmente que supervisionasse. Estava separado de seus companheiros e foi levado para Stronghold, onde o transformaram num deles. Destruíram tudo o que era bom nele e o transformaram em um servo das trevas.

As palavras passavam por seus lábios como coisas mortas, sem expressão ou emoção por trás delas. Hermione sentia uma grande pena dela.

-Foram espertos em escolhê-lo, os Eternos da Escuridão. Ele me conhece, conhece meus métodos, conhece minha equipe. O dano que causou não pode ser reparado. – ela suspirou e se recompôs. –Mas esse não é o ponto agora. O ponto é que agora acredito que o Mestre de Allegra, quem quer que seja, está pegando poderes e proteção diretamente de Seth.

Hermione concordou, já imaginando isso. –O que isso tem a ver com Harry?

Theo voltou a andar. –Quando mandei Harry de volta à terra depois de ter apagado suas memórias, outra coisa aconteceu. Ele foi interceptado... por Seth. North ainda está tentando determinar como exatamente esconderam isso da gente, mas parece que Harry foi mandado para Stronghold ao invés de voltar para linha do tempo como eu pretendia. Seth sabia que Harry estava aqui, muita pouca coisa escapa de seu conhecimento. Se ele também descobriu que o estado mental de Harry fora severamente comprometido, provavelmente não resistiu fazer alguns melhoramentos ele mesmo. A idéia de ter um Mage em sua equipe era tentadora demais. – ela parou e sentou do outro lado de Hermione. –O comportamento que você está vendo em Harry, a psicose, a crueldade, a escuridão... está vendo Seth nele. Essa é sua genialidade. Ele simplesmente não torna as pessoas más. Ele planta uma semente de suas próprias trevas em seus corações e deixa que cresçam e façam seu trabalho. O psíquico de Harry já estava perigosamente fragmentado por causa dos acertos que eu tive que fazer. Seth se aproveitou disso, bem como da insanidade insipiente que os Eternos causaram. Deu muita coisa pra ele poder usar.

-E quanto ao corpo falso?

Theo pensou por um momento. –Não há dúvidas que foi ele quem enviou, mas quanto as motivos dele... podemos nunca descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu ali. Minha melhor teoria é que em algum ponto Seth decidiu que estava feliz o suficiente com os progressos de Harry e ia mantê-lo para sempre, então ele mandou o corpo pra impedir que as crianças xeretas continuassem procurando... Conhecendo Seth, provavelmente pareceu uma grande piada também. Mas quando não te enganou, ele deve ter decidido. Ele tinha que decidir entre manter Harry e arriscar que suas investigações achassem evidências das atividades deles e de seus humanos operantes ou cortar as perdas, mandar Harry de volta e ver quanto estrago podia fazer enquanto ele pintava e rolava

-Sinceramente, não parece um risco muito grande se ele tivesse arriscado matê-lo.

-Concordo. Por isso que acho que alguma outra coisa aconteceu. Pessoalmente, acho que foi Harry. Acho que ele resistiu e virou um problema maior do que valia a pena, então Seth o mandou de volta do mesmo jeito que eu tentei... Sem memórias do que lhe acontecera.

-Por que o atraso de dois meses?

-Conseguir o tipo de chegada no tempo exata que eu tentei com Harry não é tão fácil quanto estalar os dedos. É uma operação delicada. Seth provavelmente não quis perder tempo e esforços. Não estava preocupado em manter a integridade do estado mental de Harry quanto eu estava. A confusão e ansiedade resultantes que causaram provavelmente foram boas pra ele. Pensando bem, ele pode ter mandando ele de volta com dois meses de atraso de propósito. Bem, nunca saberemos.

-Mas você pode ajudá-lo agora, certo? – Hermione perguntou, sua voz ansiosa. –Agora que sabe que Harry ficou ruim por causa do que Seth fez... Você pode fazer algo sobre isso, não é? Nós, meros mortais, podemos não ser de sua conta, mas com certeza as atividades se Seth te importam muito. – Theo a encarou por um momento e então abriu a boca pra falar. Hermione levantou a mão para interrompê-la. –Não, espere, me permita. Não é tão simples, certo? Nada nunca é simples por aqui, é?

-O que me preocupa no momento é que Seth conseguiu esconder suas atividades de mim por tanto tempo. Ele alterou meu sistema de monitoramento, tirou pessoas bem debaixo de mus nariz, escondeu coisas de meus guardiões e de mim. Entende o que isso significa?

-Ele deve ter alguém trabalhando dentro – Napoleon disse.

Hermione concordou, um meio sorriso cético em seus lábios. –Ele comprometeu sua segurança e se você ajudar Harry, Seth vai saber que está de olho nele. Vai tirar o pessoal daqui e você nunca vai saber o que aconteceu.

Theo levantou e na postura dela, Hermione quase podia ver o peso de seu trabalho pesando em seus ombros. –vejo que vocês dois compreendem a dificuldade de minha posição.

-Não compreendo nada – Hermione disse, seu tom frio. –Não me importa sua segurança. Me recuso a sacrificar o homem que amo no altar de sua maldita segurança.

Theo virou pra ela. Sua expressão estava implacável e ela não parecia impressionada. –Admiro sua ousadia, Hermione de verdade, mas economize seus discursos dramáticos. Já os ouvi antes. Você provavelmente acha que sou insensível e que não ligo. Eu realmente me compadeço de sua situação, mas gostaria de te lembrar que perdi o único homem que _eu_ já amei nesta guerra... E nem tive o direito do encerramento da morte. Ele foi tirado de mim pouco a pouco e ainda tenho que ver seu rosto e ouvir sua voz e saber que ele existe agora apenas pra me derrubar. – a voz de Theo em nenhum momento aumentou, nem tremeu ou falhou... mas havia uma falta de vida atrás de seus olhos enquanto ela falava de Seth, um vazio forçado na expressão que Hermione reconheceu pelo que realmente era: uma nuvem de fumaça para mascarar grandes e profundos desespero e tristeza.

Hermione afastou suas incertezas. Harry precisava que ela fosse forte e ela morreria antes de decepcioná-lo. –Lamento por sua perda – ela disse. –Mas se você não ajudar Harry, terá outro inimigo.

Incrivelmente, Theo sorriu. –Allegra disse que você tinha uma garra. Estava certa. Mas se você decidir se tornar minha inimiga, então vai ser azar o seu, não meu. – ela suspirou. –Acho que não devemos mais falar disso agora.

Hermione levantou. –Não _falamos_ nada sobre isso! Ajudar Harry é o único motivo pelo qual te procurei e não estou mais perto de saber como fazer isso do que na hora que te encontrei.

-Te disse tudo o que podia. Sabe tudo o que precisa saber – Theo disse sem olhar pr eles. –E é tudo que pretendo te dizer. Não posso mais te ajudar. Depende de você agora. – e com isso, ela desapareceu.

Hermione e Napoleon ficaram paralisados, olhando o vazio. Por algum tempo, nenhum dos dois falou.

-O que eu vou fazer, Napoleon? – finalmente disse. –Me diga o que estou fazendo de errado aqui.

-Não está fazendo anda errado – ele disse. –Está fazendo o melhor que pode.

-E se meu melhor não for suficiente? – ela perguntou, sua voz praticamente um sussurro. –O que então? Se eu fiz melhor e ele morrer... como vou poder viver comigo mesma?

Napoleon não respondeu. Como poderia? Ela pensou. Não há resposta certa pra essa pergunta.

* * *

Laura virou da janela de observação, seu estômago dando um nó. A pele sobre seu rosto parecia ter se esticado sobre seus ossos. –Obrigada por me deixar vê-lo. – ela disse. –Sei que esse lugar é top-secreto ou algo do tipo.

-Exceções podem ser feitas – Sirius disse, passando o braço por cima de seus ombros estreitos.

-Ele está muito mal, não é?

Sirius hesitou. –É, ele está mal.

Laura sentou num sofá duro onde suspeitava que Sirius estivesse passando as poucas horas de sono que conseguia. –Eles já partiram há um dia. Já receberam notícias?

-Não. Sinceramente, estou preocupado com eles. Pensei que Hermione manteria contato mais freqüente com a gente. Sabemos que eles pretendiam visitar as cavernas em Lasceaux. Nem sabemos se chegaram até lá. Podem estar em qualquer lugar agora. Queria saber se encontraram o Guardião.

-Se Hermione não entrou em contato então ela tem bons motivos.

-Eu sei. É só que... o que realmente queria era estar lá com ela, ajudando. Mas estou aqui, olhando ele se deteriorando, odeio não estar contribuindo. – sua frustração apareceu na voz, deixando-as um pouco mais roucas. Ele não parecia tão bem. Sua pelo estava da cor de queijo cottage e escurecida pela barba por fazer, seu cabelo normalmente bem cuidado estava oleoso e despenteado. Parecia ter dormido com as mesmas roupas. Laura sabia que ele não tinha saído do lado de Harry desde que chegara, um pouco depois do confinamento de seu afilhado.

-Mas está contribuindo – ela disse. –Sirius, só porque sabe que você está aqui que Hermione agüentou deixá-lo. Acha que ela o confiaria aos cuidados de qualquer um? Ela pode ir e fazer o que tem fazer por Harry porque ele ainda tem você aqui.

Sirius tentou dar um pequeno sorriso. –Talvez esteja certa. Ainda assim, queria ter um papel mais ativo.

-Todos queríamos. Como acha que nos sentimos, como amigos de Harry? Tudo que podemos fazer e ficar sentados em casa, olhando as paredes e esperando que alguém mande uma coruja com notícias. Isso que é sensação de impotência. E temos Hermione também pra nos preocuparmos. Podemos perder os dois. – a mente dela sentiu medo ao pensar isso.

Sirius voltou pra janela de observação. –Prometi a Lílian e Tiago que tomaria conta dele, se qualquer coisa acontecesse. – ele murmurou. –Já falhei com eles durante treze anos.

-Acho que estar em Azkaban te livra de cumprir a promessa.

-Não, apenas deixa pior. Mesmo depois que saí não pude fazer nem perto do que queria fazer por ele. – ele suspirou. –Tiago e Lílian confiaram o filho deles a mim e olha o que aconteceu.

-Ok, já chega de lamentos – Laura reclamou com ele. –Ele está com problemas, claro. Não é a primeira vez, não vai ser a última. Escute, vamos manter um pouco de otimismo, certo?

Sirius deu um vago sorriso. –Ele não vai desistir, pelo menos isso. Não enquanto tiver forças.

-Só queria saber o que se passa na cabeça dele.

* * *

Lá dentro, nas profundezas de onde estava, Harry Potter travava uma batalha que não parava contra um inimigo incansável que usava seu próprio rosto... E ele estava perdendo.

Enquanto sua consciência dormia como uma pedra por causa do sedativo, seu inconsciente lutava com força contra o inimigo dentro dele mesmo, levantando barreiras e convocando os campeões para manter a escuridão invasiva sob controle.

Ele se encontrava num vasto castelo de pedras e madeira. Alguns cômodos brilhavam iluminados, outros eram escuros e cheios de teias de aranha. O corredor se alongava infinitamente, e algumas portas se alinhavam por ele. Vagou pelos corredores e câmaras, procurando por alguma coisa que não sabia o que era. Era seguido por onde passava por um demônio sombrio que controlava seu tempo e avançava sobre ele para mantê-lo longe dos quartos iluminados e quentes, empurrando-o para os frios e úmidos. Se entrasse demais na escuridão, nunca voltaria e o demônio seria tudo que restaria dele.

Harry andou pelo jardim de inverno, a grama úmida molhava suas bainhas. –Hermione? –chamou. Ela estava ali um momento antes, tinha certeza. Pra onde tinha ido? Hermione saberia o que fazer. Abriria um de seus livros e diria o que fazer, se ao menos pudesse encontrá-la. –Hermione! – gritou novamente.

_-Ela não está aqui_ – disse a sombra.

-Ela está aqui!

_-Ela foi embora. Te deixou aqui sozinho._

-Não! Ela sempre está comigo. Mesmo quando está distante, sempre está comigo – ele parou no meio do jardim. –Hermione! – gritou. Sua voz ecoando contra as paredes de pedra a sua volta.

-Harry! – veio uma resposta repentina. Seu coração deu um pulo quando ela entrou correndo no jardim, usando seu antigo uniforme de Hogwarts e parecendo muito jovem. –Aí está você – ela disse, se apresando para se juntar a ele.

Um doce alívio o inundou. –Não conseguia te encontrar – ele disse.

-Bem, estou aqui agora. Tudo vai ficar bem. Apenas relaxe. Vá dormir. Vou cuidar de tudo. – ela levantou a mão e acariciou o rosto dele.

-Mas eu... não consigo dormir...

-Devia. Parece cansado. Não está cansado?

Ele estava. Tão exausto, de repente. A mão dela acariciando seu rosto era tão reconfortante... deixava-o num estado de torpor...os olhos dela pareciam maiores, ele poderia se afogar neles. –Sim...

-Então durma. Tudo vai terminar se você apenas relaxar. – Harry se sentiu inclinar na direção dela, se perdendo em seus olhos. –Relaxe... relaxe... – ela repetiu, sua voz baixa e tranqüilizante, suas mãos tão macias em seu rosto.

Harry levantou o punho e deu um murro no próprio nariz o mais forte que podia. Cambaleou para trás, as coisas voltando para o vago e enevoado foco que tinham antes. –Você não é Hermione.

O rosto de Hermione se contraiu então, a ilusão de sua carne derretendo e sumindo como um sorvete, remodelando seus traços até que ele encarava a si mesmo. Seu próprio rosto, mas... diferente. Mais sombrio, distorcido. Seus olhos brilhavam com um objetivo e uma inteligência malévolos. –Não pode vencer – ele disse. Harry lutou contra a desorientação de ouvir a própria voz falar com ele. –Não pode lutar comigo, sou você.

-Você não sou eu. É meu pior pesadelo de mim mesmo.

-Pesadelos têm poderes... e você está enfraquecendo a cada segundo – o outro ele brandiu uma longa espada brilhante para ele. –Nunca vai conseguir.

Harry fechou os olhos bem apertados e esticou a mão. –_Expecto pratronum! _– ele gritou antes mesmo de perceber que ia fazer isso. Esperou a explosão de energia passar por seu corpo, mas nada aconteceu. A risada grave de sua outra alma chegou até ele então, e quando abriu os olhos o odiado espectro continuava ali, despreocupado.

-Não sou dementador, Harry. Não pode me destruir com pensamentos felizes. Eu _sou_ seus pensamentos felizes e seus pensamentos tristes e todos seus outros pensamentos. Sou seus pensamentos verdadeiros, as coisas que você pensa mas não diz. Sou seu libertador. Tudo o que tem que fazer é se afastar e será livre. Pode sentir quanto poder há neste corpo. Sei como usá-lo. Se você me deixar, posso fazer grandes coisas.

O outro Harry avançava vagarosamente na direção dele, a espada em punho. Harry recuou diante de seu avanço. –Não. Vai fazer o que quiser. Não vai se preocupar com quem machuque. – a sua própria voz parecia fraca e incerta. Ele tropeçou e sentou com força, a imagem ameaçadora sobre ele como um deus de pedra.

Harry2 sorriu e levantou a espada. –Não está errado.

Antes que pudesse atacar, uma figura correu das sombras, dando um alto grito de raiva. Derrubou Harry2 no chão. Enquanto Harry olhava, impressionado, o recém-chegado cambaleou de pé e fez menção de pegar a espada, mas antes que conseguisse, Harry2 dissolveu, virando vapor e desapareceu. O recém-chegado se endireitou. –Isso aí! E fique longe! –disse, levantando. –A voz parecia... Tão familiar. O estranho se virou então e foi em direção à Harry, sua forma indistinta se solidificando enquanto se aproximava.

O queixo de Harry caiu ao vê-lo. –Rony?

Rony sorriu. –Certo então, Harry?

-È, mas... de onde você... eu não...

-Você me chamou, eu vim.

-Eu... eu chamei? De onde você veio?

Rony se inclinou para frente e encostou o dedo na testa de Harry. –Daqui, é claro. Onde sempre estou. Precisava de uma ajudinha, então tcharam! – ele estremeceu um pouco. –certo, assustador aquele cara. O que diz de dar o fora daqui?

* * *

Hermione estava com água na altura da canela, perto da areia de um lago de tamanho médio nos extensos jardins do Domínio, jogando pedrinhas na água. Uma grande pilha de pedras perfeitas pra bater na água estava na grama, junto de Napoleon, que olhava sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre uma rocha. Ela já estava jogando as pedras há uns quinze minutos, sem dizer nada. Ela estava pensando, ele sabia. Brincar com as pedras era apenas uma atividade para ocupar suas mãos enquanto refletia sobre sua situação.

De repente, ela virou para encará-lo. –Certo. –disse. – Sei o que tenho que fazer.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. –Sabe?

-Sim. Na verdade, Theo me disse o que fazer.

-Mesmo. Acho que estava cochilando na hora.

Hermione deu um sorriso meio sombrio. –Não, ela disse indiretamente. – pegou outra pedra e jogou. Bateu na água cinco vezes antes de afundar. –Fico lembrando de uma coisa que ela disse lá no café, sobre como ninguém a encontra a não ser que ela deixe. – ela deu de ombros. –Então por que deixou que nós a encontrássemos? Se ela real e verdadeiramente não quisesse ajudar, poderia ter nos deixado longe.

-Mas Terk e Tax...

-Não fizeram nada – Hermione completou. –Fiz algumas perguntas discretas sobre alguns guardiões enquanto estávamos na sala de situação. Parece que a pessoa que orientou Terk e Tax quando eles se juntaram à rede não foi Theo, mas um guardião comum chamado Nam Dietzbader. Terk e Tax nunca conheceram Theo até aquele dia no café.

-Não, espere um minuto, eles lembravam dela... – ele parou de vez, e então riu. –Ela fez com que lembrassem, não foi? Ela meio que... Se inseriu nas memórias deles para que pudessem nos guiar até ela.

-Sim, ela fez isso. Preparou a coisa toda, Napoleon. Só estamos aqui porque ela nos queria aqui.

-O que isso significa?

-Ela quer ajudar Harry, tenho certeza disso. A única razão pra ela nos contar essa história sobre Seth é pra que a gente saiba que ela tem sentimentos humanos e sabe a dor de perder alguém que se ama. Ela está tentando me dizer o que fazer sem ter que falar em voz alta.

-Bem, não me mantenha no suspense!

-Lembra o que ela disse sobre os Eternos, sobre o equilíbrio deles? Tudo é equilibrado por aqui. Ela não pode sair por aí resolvendo problemas porque atrairia muito poder e atenção na direção dela. Faz as pessoas deverem a ela, e ela é completamente a favor do desapego. Tem que ser pra fazer bem seu trabalho.

-Você está certa. Como isso nos ajuda, exatamente?

-Não entende? Ela _quer _ajudar Harry. Só está procurando uma razão. Ela precisa que eu lhe dê uma desculpa para ajudá-lo, algo que possa justificar. – uma estranha luz apareceu nos olhos dela então, uma expressão que fez Napoleon se sentir um tanto desconfortável.-Ela não pode simplesmente ajudá-lo. Ela precisa de algo em troca.

-Está dizendo que vai oferecer uma troca pela vida de Harry?

-É exatamente o que estou dizendo. – ela jogou outra pedra. Essa pulou sete vezes.

-O que temos para trocar?

Ela virou para ele então, a mesma luz fria em seus olhos. –Vou fazer uma oferta que ela não pode recusar.

* * *

Harry e Rony passavam pelos infinitos corredores, as tochas iluminando o caminho enquanto eles se aproximavam e depois voltavam para escuridão. Rony estava atento, Harry evitava ver muita coisa. –Nossa, Harry, o interior de sua cabeça parece muito com Hogwarts.

-É. Cuidado com meu simbolismo transparente. – ele olhou para seu velho amigo. –Droga, é bom te ver, Rony. – ele disse, a voz um pouco apertada.

Rony sorriu e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele. –Obrigado, cara. Mas sabe que não está me vendo de verdade, não é? Sou apenas mais uma barreira que sua mente produziu para que pudesse resistir.

-Eu sei. Mesmo assim... é muito bom te ver.

-Que pena que Hermione não está aqui. Seria como os velhos tempos. Claro que se ela estivesse aqui, vocês dois provavelmente iam começar a se amassar e eu ia ter que fingir estar imensamente interessado nessa parede, ou alguma outra coisa.

Harry riu. –Acho que se você mora aqui na minha cabeça, já viu muito disso, não é?

-Já vi muito mais que isso – piscou pra ele. –Já vi todas suas fantasias secretas relacionadas a Hermione. Até aquela da torre de astronomia e...

Harry limpou a garganta. –Então, como é estar morto mesmo?

Rony deu uma alta risada. –Entendi. Mudança de assunto, tudo bem, você é o chefe. – ele ficou sério. –Então... qual meu trabalho aqui? O que quer que eu faça? Como posso te ajudar, Harry?

-Apenas... fiquei aqui comigo. Me mantenha falando. Preciso agüentar o máximo que puder antes que _ele_ volte.

-Ele vai continuar voltando, você sabe. A não quer alguém lá fora ache um jeito de te livrar dele.

-Ela vai consertar isso. Ela arruma tudo. –olhou pra Rony e não conseguiu segurar a pergunta, mesmo que soubesse que a resposta não significaria nada. –Você sente que nós te traímos? – perguntou. –Ficou... chateado?

Rony parou de andar e virou para ele. –Você a ama? – perguntou simplesmente.

-Sim.

-Então qual o mal nisso? – deu de ombros e continuou andando. Harry o acompanhou, aliviado. –Agora... O fato de ter transado com minha irmã é uma história completamente diferente...

* * *

Quando North os levou até o escritório do Guardião, Theo não estava visível, mas a cadeira estava virada de costas pra mesa e de frente para a grande janela. Hermione não fez rodeios. –Estou aqui para falar da troca que discutimos. – ela disse.

A cadeira vagarosamente virou. Theo estava sentada nela, mas parecia diferente. Não usava suas roupas civis. Seu cabelo castanho estava penteado para cima e preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Estava toda de preto, uma túnica de gola alta com vestes longas. Ao redor de seu pescoço estava um medalhão bem trabalhado, preso em uma fita roxa... A insígnia de sua função, Hermione imaginou. Essas devem ser suas roupas de trabalho. Hermione sentiu sua decisão vacilar um pouco. Vestida desse jeito e usando o manto da Guardianidade como um campo invisível, Theo parecia ainda mais com alguém com quem não se devia brincar. –Que troca é essa? – ela disse então. –Não lembro de ter tal discussão com você.

-Sabe muito bem que teve. Vem me dizendo isso desde que cheguei aqui, só que não reuni as peças até que me contou sobre Seth.

Theo levantou devagar. –Vem diante do Guardião com uma proposta? – ela perguntou num tom formal.

Hermione endireitou a postura. Então é assim que se joga, pensou. –Sim, venho sim. – respondeu. North ficou ao lado de Theo, suas mãos atrás das costas. Hermione sentiu Napoleon parar ao lado dela também. –O que é que você deseja? – Theo perguntou.

–Quero que Harry Potter volte a ter uma saúde normal. Quero que o dano causado à sua mente seja revertido.

-Seu pedido entra diretamente em conflito com a política do Guardião de não interferir – Theo disse, seus olhos ainda estranhamente distantes. –O que oferece como compensação?

Hermione levantou o queixo. –Ofereço minha própria vida. Me leve no lugar dele. –sentiu Napoleon ficar tenso ao lado dela, mas com certeza não poderia estar surpreso.

Theo aquiesceu. –Um gesto nobre e previsível. Mas lamento que é insatisfatório.

Por um momento, Hermione se sentiu perdida. –Insatisfatório? Em que sentido?

-Está disposta a morrer para salvar este homem?

-Sim.

-Está oferecendo trocar sua vida pela dele?

-Sim.

Theo voltou a sentar. –Então você não compreendeu o conceito. Para a troca funcionar, pressupõe-se que o que for ofertado deve ter algum valor.

O queixo de Napoleon caiu. –Está implicando que a vida dela não tem valor?

-Não. Pra ela não tem. Ela pode fazer esta oferta tão facilmente porque se ele morrer, sente que a vida dela estaria acabada da mesma forma. Certo?

Hermione sentou pesadamente. Theo estava certa. Oferecer a si mesma como sacrifício pareceu tão natural, tão lógico. Por que? No mínimo significava que ela não teria que ficar obcecada com como seria tentar viver sem Harry. –Então... Não tenho nada para te oferecer. –sussurrou. Ela levantou os olhos e encarou os de Theo. –O que é que você quer de mim?

-Não é o que eu quero que importa – ela levantou e foi até a Parede, onde os muitos vidros de observação estavam montados. Ela sacudiu a mão e cada um deles mostrou uma cena diferente. Hermione levantou devagar e se aproximou da Parede, todo seu corpo ficando tenso quando percebeu que em cada um dos vidros via Harry morrendo. A mente dela se trancou e seus olhos absorveram a imagem dele se debatendo na mesa, do sangue saindo de seus ouvidos e nariz, de seu corpo ficando mole, de Sukesh anunciando sua morte. Dezenas de cena, cada uma um pouco diferente. Em algumas dela, se via segurando-o em seus braços na hora que ele morria. Um grito tentou passar por sua garganta, mas era grande demais para escapar, então ela apenas soltou alguns soluços. Theo a segurou pelos ombros e a virou. –Isso é o que deveria acontecer, Hermione. Em todas linhas de tempo, não importa o que você faça, não importa o que você descubra, ele morre! Essa é a hora dele!

-Não! – Hermione gritou. –Se seus malditos Eternos não o tivessem levado, nada disso teria acontecido! Se você e Seth não tivessem bagunçado a mente dele desse jeito, ele ainda estaria bem!

-Está certa – Theo disse. –Estou lutando uma guerra que nunca termina, uma guerra em que os inocentes morrem. Se eu ajudar Harry agora, perco a chance de causar um dano real nas estratégias de Seth. Ele vai ganhar este _round _contra mim e isso não pode acontecer.

-Vou fazer valer a pena.

-O que poderia me oferecer?

-Você me diz – Theo apenas ficou olhando pra ela. –Sim, isso está correto. Deve ter alguma coisa em mente, ou não teria me trazido aqui pra começo de conversa. Então me diga, o que posso te dar? Se minha vida não vale pra você, o que vale?

Theo sacudiu a mão e os vidros escureceram novamente, para o imenso alívio de Hermione... era difícil se concentrar com essas imagens sobre seu ombro. Ela voltou para seu lugar atrás da mesa. –Não, não vou tirar sua vida, Hermione. Não sou um deus, não tenho a chave da vida e morte aqui. Esse poder está em minhas mãos, mas não deve ser utilizado. – ela sentou. –Eu vou curar Harry.

Hermione afundou em uma das cadeiras da sala, sem poder falar. Ela não tinha percebido o quanto estava tensa e ansiosa até que ouviu estas palavras. –Obrigada – sussurrou.

-Não me agradeça ainda. Está certa; preciso de um motivo pra fazer isso. Então vou aceitar uma troca com você.

-Qualquer coisa. Leve qualquer coisa que quiser.

-E se eu disser que não vou tirar sua vida, mas a dele? – Theo perguntou, apontando a cabeça em direção a Napoleon.

O estômago de Hermione se revirou em um nó. –É isso... é isso que está pedindo?

-E se fosse?

Hermione levantou os olhos para Napoleon, que apenas olhava pra ela com um olhar firme. Ele não parecia nem surpreso nem com medo. –Não é meu para oferecer – Hermione disse.

-Não teria tanta certeza disso.

-Não – Hermione disse de novo. –Isso é entre mim e você. Deixe Napoleon de fora disso.

-Muito bem – Hermione tinha distinta impressão que ela só tinha envolvido ele nisso tudo para testar a determinação de Hermione. –Neste caso, vou fazer o seguinte: vou curar Harry. Sua mete voltará a seu funcionamento normal. Erradicarei toda influência de Seth e ajeitar as minhas. Ele não lembrará do tempo com os Eternos, mas ele lembrará o que aconteceu depois que voltou pra você. Isso eu não posso resolver.

-E o que devo te dar?

-De você, Hermione, tirarei uma porção de sua vida. Um período de sua vida que você viveria.

Hermione sentia como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. –Quanto tempo? – falou baixo.

-Nunca saberá. Talvez dias, talvez décadas. – Theo cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. –No geral, sua vida será como sempre foi. Vai viver normalmente, com Harry ao seu lado. Vai ter sua carreira e suas aventuras e o que quer mais escolha. Não terá nenhum conhecimento prévio de sua morte, e não saberá quando esperá-la... Mas quando ela chegar, saberá que veio cedo demais. Quanto tempo mais cedo, isso nunca saberá.

Hermione ficou olhando, horrorizada. Oferecer a vida em troca da dele pareceu somente a coisa natural a fazer... mas isso, isso era muito pior. Era brilhante, de seu próprio jeito. Diabolicamente cruel. Um sacrifício de verdade. Não me dê aquilo que não quer, mas sim uma parte daquilo que mais quer. Ouvir a oferta de Theo clareou outra coisa em sua mente... que ela já tinha se conformado em nunca mais ver Harry novamente. Achou que o Guardião ou tiraria a vida dela em troca da dele, e nesse caso nunca o veria de novo, ou que sua oferta seria recusada e assim Harry morreria, e nesse caso, ela nunca o veria de novo. As cláusulas de Theo jogavam essas teorias para escanteio. Ele viveria, e ela viveria... Mas por quanto tempo?

-Não aceite – Napoleon sibilou, seu rosto pálido.

-Não tenho escolha. –disse.

-Mas, Hermione... tempo de sua vida, talvez anos... é diferente. É...

-Pior, sim. E essa não é nem a pior parte. – ela encarou Theo. –A pior parte é que eu nunca poderei contar a ninguém, não é mesmo?

-Correto – Theo disse. –Vai prometer não contar a ninguém, exceto por Harry. Vou permitir que conte a ele.

Hermione deu um sorriso amargo. –Uma oferta generosa, considerando que você sabe muito bem que não há coisa no mundo que me force a contar pra ele.

-Por que não? – Napoleon exclamou. –Ele deve saber o que você...

-Não – Hermione o cortou com firmeza. –Ele não pode, nunca, saber. Se ele soubesse do que desisti para salvá-lo, nunca poderia viver consigo mesmo. Isso o devastaria, envenenaria nós dois.

-Vai envenenar de qualquer jeito, Hermione. Não pode carregar isso pelo resto de sua vida.

-Posso sim.

-Bem, ao mesmo eu vou saber e eu...

Hermione o cortou. –Não, não vai saber. – ela virou pra ele e segurou sua mão, sua expressão se suavizando um pouco. –Não poderia ter feito isso sem seu apoio, Napoleon... Mas você não lembrará do que estou prestes a fazer. Ela não vai te deixar lembrar. É pra eu estar sozinha nisso – ela olhou para Theo. –Certo?

Theo balançou a cabeça que sim. –Ele vai lembrar de estar aqui, mas não o que você fez.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça, sua expressão dura. –Isso não está certo... È demais.

Ela o olhou nos olhos. –Demais por que? Pra você? Não pra mim. Vou fazer o que eu tenho que fazer.

-Por ele.

-Sim, por ele. – ela se aproximou dele e colocou uma mão em seu rosto, que estava agora ficando enevoada por uma raiva confusa. –Lamento que isso seja tão difícil pra você, mas sabe que não há nada que não faça por ele. Ele faria o mesmo por mim, e mais. – Napoleon aquiesceu, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

-Certo então, só... Me deixe lembrar disso. Me deixe estar presente para carregar este peso com você. – Ela balançou a cabeça. –Não, é de mim. Tem que partir de mim. Estava pronta para morrer por ele. Agora vamos ver se tenho coragem de viver por ele.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça, lágrimas brilhando no canto de seus olhos. –Ele nunca saberá o quanto tem sorte –sussurrou.

Hermione conseguiu sorrir. Ela recuou um passo para longe de Napoleon e virou pro Guardião. –Aceito suas cláusulas.

Theo não parecia feliz ou triunfante ao ouvir isso, apenas resignada. –Muito bem –inclinou a cabeça e a olhou por cima da mesa. –Sabe, você é uma pessoa muito extraordinária, Hermione. Gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Só espero que o que você acha que quer seja o caminho certo. Nunca esqueça que nosso acordo pode ter conseqüências que você não antecipou. Nem mesmo eu posso ver tudo.

-Quando você... nós vamos...

-Não há tempo como o presente.

-O que, agora? – Napoleon disse. Theo apenas olhou pra ele. –Dê um tempinho pra ela se preparar...

-Terei o resto de minha vida pra me preparar. – Hermione disse, a sombria percepção do futuro que ela agora podia esperar aparecendo em seu tom. –Melhor agora, antes que eu perca minha coragem.

-Só me deixe fazer uma coisa antes – Napoleon disse.

-Mas o q... – foi só até onde Hermione chegou antes que ele a segurasse pelos braços e a beijasse na boca. Depois de um momento de hesitação pela surpresa, Hermione relaxou e o deixou beijá-la. Ela passaria um tempo considerável no futuro pensando no quanto exatamente tinha respondido ao beijo. Depois de um tempo, eles se separaram e Hermione virou para Theo novamente.

-Mais alguma coisa? – Theo perguntou, uma sobrancelha um pouco inclinada. Ninguém falou. –Certo então. Vamos terminar com isso.

* * *

Sukesh olhou pela janela de observação onde Harry estava deitado, quieto, ainda preso na mesa. Seu paciente escorregava ainda mais pras profundezas do coma, estado do qual Sukesh temia que não voltasse inteiro. Dois dias desde que Hermione os deixara, e ainda sem notícias. Ele tinha sérias dúvidas do quanto Harry ainda poderia suportar.

Olhou para a ficha médica de Harry, anotando sua freqüência cardíaca atual, pressão sangüínea, e nível de poder mágico. Virou novamente para Harry e quase caiu de seu banco, balançando para o lado com a surpresa.

Dentro da cela estavam quatro pessoas. Duas ele conhecia, duas eram estranhas.

Hermione estava sentada ao lado da mesa de Harry, com Napoleon de pé atrás dela. Inclinada sobre a cabeça de Harry estava uma mulher vestida com roupas pretas sérias, e por cima de seu ombro estava um homem com rosto de águia e sem expressão. As mãos da mulher estavam de cada lado do rosto de Harry.

Sukesh pulou de pé e parou diante do vidro, pressionando as mãos contra ele. Hermione olhou pra ele e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, uma vez, com firmeza, a mensagem bem clara. Não interfira. Então ele observou. Nada parecia estar acontecendo a princípio e então ele viu com olhos arregalados rastros de energia vermelha saindo da cabeça de Harry e subindo pelos braços da estranha onde desapareciam, no corpo dela.

-Sirius – ele chamou rouco. Limpou a garganta e falou novamente. -Sirius!

Sirius acordou de repente e se lançou para fora do sofá no mínimo à velocidade do som. –Oqueque? O quê? – gritou.

-Melhor dar uma olhada nisso.

* * *

Theo endireitou a postura. Hermione mal a via. Estava olhando fixamente para o rosto de Harry, agora com uma expressão de sono pacífico. –Está feito – Theo disse.

Hermione desviou seus olhos para longe de Harry e os levantou bem a tempo de ver um pequeno brilho vermelho sumindo nos olhos de Theo. –Ele está bem agora?

Theo balançou a cabeça que sim, a cabeça virando vagarosamente para encarar Hermione. –Aconselho você, Hermione, a não me procurar novamente.

-Não procurarei.

-Boa sorte – ela se inclinou pra mais por um momento. –Apenas lembre, Hermione... está tudo em sua cabeça – Ela e North desapareceram sem mais nenhum comentário, antes de Hermione poder ao menos pensar o que ela quis dizer.

Napoleon limpou a garganta. –Nossa. Que anticlimático.

A porta se abriu e Sukesh e Sirius se apressaram para dentro. –Hermione! – Sirius gritou. –Onde você... Como...

Ela levantou a mão. –Não. Agora não. Me dê um minuto. – ela olhou para Napoleon, que colocou os dois homens para fora da câmara, os dois protestando o tempo todo. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Hermione sozinha na horrível câmara... sozinha, exceto pelo homem inconsciente que ela morreria para salvar.

Ela colocou a mão na testa de Harry, a outra segurando sua mão. Ficou sentada assim por algum tempo, ignorando as pessoas que agora estavam reunidas na janela da cela de Harry. Ela só via ele. Não se questionava se estava de fato curado. Pelo pouco que sabia do Guardião (e não se enganava achando que sabia mais do que uma quantidade infinitesimal) disse para ela que não recuaria no acordo. Harry estava seguro agora.

Ela sentiu seu queixo tremendo e tentou segurar e depois se perguntou por que deveria. Ela estava se segurando há dias, talvez semanas. Preocupando-se com ele, imaginando se estaria bem. Pensando bem, vinha se preocupando com ele e imaginando se ele estaria bem há uns dezesseis anos, e estava exausta.

Então colocou a cabeça no peito dele e chorou. Ela chorou por tudo que passou e por tudo que sabia que estava à frente deles, e chorou por si mesma e pela horrível incerteza que ela agora sabia que teria que agüentar pelo resto de sua vida. Principalmente, chorou pelos dois, e esse amor que tiveram tanta sorte de encontrar, esse maravilhoso, terrível e consumidor sentimento que às vezes ela desejava poder escapar.

* * *

Quando Hermione saiu da cela de Harry, uma pequena multidão se reunira. Sukesh, Sirius, Lupin, Argo, Napoleon, metade do pessoal do setor médico, ao que parecia. Todos olhavam para ela. Ninguém parecia saber como abordar a questão, então ela os poupou. –Ele vai ficar bem agora – ela disse. –Sukesh, se checar, acho que não vai encontrar nenhum rastro da outra personalidade.

-Já chequei – Sukesh disse. –Ele parece normal.

Ela aquiesceu. –Está apenas dormindo agora.

Sirius avançou, seu rosto brilhando com alívio. –Hermione, você conseguiu! Como foi que...

Ela levantou a mão. –Sirius, lamento não poder discutir isso. Mas sim, encontrei uma forma de ajudá-lo.

-Aquela mulher que vimos... era...

-Sim. O Guardião. Mas tenho certeza que não vão lembrar que a viram por muito tempo. Nenhum de vocês vai. – Ela limpou a garganta, desejando que houvesse menos pessoas aqui. –Sirius, preciso de um favor seu.

-Claro.

-Fique aqui com Harry. Certifique que ele vai acordar bem.

-Bem, vai estar aqui e...

Ela continuou como se ele não tivesse falado. –Quando ele acordar, diga que ele está bem e pra não se preocupar com nada. – O tom de sua voz começava a inspirar expressões preocupadas nos outros. –Quero que diga a ele que tive que ficar longe por um tempo.

O silêncio que respondeu a essa declaração era ensurdecedor. Seus olhos chocados... meu Deus, seus olhos. –Ficar longe? – Sirius disse como se não tivesse certeza do que ouvira.

-Correto – ela encarou Sirius. –Por favor, tome conta dele pra mim – ela virou e andou rápido para fora da sala, escapando de seus olhos.

-Hermione! – Sirius chamou.

Ela não parou de andar. –Venha comigo até minha sala. – ela disse. –A gente conversa lá.

Alguns momentos depois ele entrava com ela em sua sala. –Certo, me explique isso – ele disse. –Você...O quê? Está partindo?

Ela pegou sua pasta. –Sim.

-Imediatamente?

-O quanto antes – ela olhava os papéis em sua mesa, colocando alguns em sua pasta e jogando outros no lixo.

-Tem... Alguma coisa que precisa terminar?

-Não, está tudo acabado.

-Quer _parar_? – ele falou, puxando a pasta dela. –Me diga o que está acontecendo aqui!

Ela sentou pesadamente, imaginando como poderia explicar. –Sirius... preciso de um tempo sozinha. Pra pensar nas coisas.

Ele vagarosamente afundou em uma das cadeiras de frente pra ela. –Hermione, meu Deus, está abandonando ele?

-Não! – falou, enfática. –Não, estou... tirando uma licença.

-Bem, me perdoe se eu digo que essa não é a melhor hora pra isso! Ele vai acordar a qualquer minuto e vai querer muito te ver!

-Eu sei. Por isso tenho que partir agora mesmo, Sirius. Se ele acordar e eu olhar naqueles olhos, não vou suportar partir e é muito importante que eu vá. Não posso explicar, não completamente, e não espero que entenda.

-Que bom, porque não entendo! Como pode deixá-lo numa hora como essa? – a raiva agora aparecia na voz de Sirius. Hermione sabia que por mais que ele gostasse dela, a lealdade principal dele era para com Harry.

Ela olhou diretamente para ele, esperando que pudesse ser clara, ao menos o suficiente. –Sirius, por favor não me questione... Não tem idéia _nenhuma_ do que tive que desistir para salvar a vida dele. Fiz isso de boa vontade e sem hesitar, mas não sei se poderia fazer de novo. Preciso de um tempo sozinha para pensar no que isso significa para mim, para nós.

-Mas... Harry vai precisar...

-Lamento, mas nesse momento não posso pensar no que Harry precisa. Não venho pensando em mais nada a não ser o que Harry precisa nos últimos dezesseis anos de minha vida. Pode ser uma surpresa pra todos vocês, mas nem tudo em minha vida tem a ver com Harry. Isso tem a ver _comigo_. Pela primeira vez na minha vida adulta, no momento tenho que pensar no que _eu_ preciso.

-E o que você precisa é ir embora.

-Por enquanto sim – ela olhou para as próprias mãos. –Tenho que trabalhar algumas coisas na minha cabeça. Tenho que pensar nas coisas que quero para minha vida... separada de Harry. Devo isso a ele e mais importante, devo isso a mim. – ela sorriu pra ele. –Entenderei se ficar o resto da vida com raiva de mim por causa disso.

Ele balançou a cabeça. –Por mais estranho que pareça, não estou. Acho que entendo. –ainda parecia confuso, mas Hermione estava mais agradecida por este gesto mais do que poderia dizer.

-Bom. Então posso confiar que vai dar outra mensagem a Harry.

-Claro.

-Quero que diga a ele que não sei quando voltarei, mas tentarei não demorar muito. Diga... – ela colocou a capa, reunindo toda sua determinação emocional. –Por favor, diga a ele que o amo muito, muito mesmo. Diga isso com freqüência, ele pode precisar de lembretes. Vai ter muitas perguntas e você não terá boas respostas pra lhe dar. Faça o que puder para que se sinta seguro, mas, por favor, peça que ele não procure enquanto eu estiver longe. – ela deu um fraco sorriso. –Isso é mais difícil pra mim do que pode imaginar, mas farei o que preciso.

-Como sempre faz. – ela passou por ele então. Sirius não se mexeu, mas quando ela chegou à porta, ele falou de novo. –Então... vai estar completamente fora de contato?

Ela hesitou e quando respondeu não virou. –Se uma emergência aparecer e você tiver mesmo, pode me contatar por uma coruja segura. Creio que não vai ser necessário. – ela deixou Sirius em sua sala e saiu pelo corredor. A tentação de voltar pelo menos por um momento para Harry e lhe dar um beijo de despedida ou sussurrar em seu ouvido era muito grande, mas ela resistiu. Seguiu sua Bolha até a entrada da segurança e deixou o prédio. Conseguiu segurar as lágrimas até chegar no carro.

Não colocou os pés na DI novamente por um bom tempo.

* * *

Primeira diretiva (Prime directive): Pela que andei pesquisando, é um termo de star trek que diz que não deve haver interferência no desenvolvimento natural de nenhuma sociedade primitiva, que significa principalmente que nenhuma cultura primitiva deve receber ou ser exposta a nenhuma informação sobre tecnologias avançadas ou raças alienígenas. Traduz como primeira diretiva pois não achei nenhuma referência ao termo em português. Algum fã de star trek pode ajudar?

Olá, pessoal! Sei que estou um pouquinho atrasada com esse capítulo, mas andei meio ocupada e estressada essa semana... Mas enfim... cá está o capítulo! Espero que tenham valido a pena a espera!

_carlos bert: _Aqui mais um capítulo pra alimentar seu vício! Ah! Obrigada pelas suas constantes (e rápidas) reviews! Acho que você foi 1° em quase todos capítulos! rs  
_Lilian Granger Potter_: Mesmo com a fic terminada, acho legal saber o que se passa na cabeça de vocês! Não se acanhe em expor suas teorias... Agora por exemplo, você só errou pra quem o Rony "aparece"! E de quebra ainda teve sua resposta sobre o Guardião da Escuridão! Com essa fic é muito fácil deixar qualquer um curioso/ansioso pelo resto!  
_Lila Granger_: Ela voltou... E foi-se novamente! Tadinhos deles... sofrem demais esses dois! Também estou torcendo que Lori receba lá sua inspiração e complete logo a fic, porque ninguém merece ficar com um final daqueles no ar!  
_mione03_: Agora que soube os motivos de Theo está com mais ou menos raiva dela? Fiquei curiosa de saber... Hermione de fato sofre pra caramba junto com Harry. Na minha opinião, esse sofrimento que deixa essa fic maravilhosa desse jeito. E sim... Napoleon é maluco (por isso que tanta gente gosta dele) D  
_Lívia:_ É! Essa história de luz/escuridão e lado negro da força também me lembra SW... Acho que é inevitável... Agora que você comentou, percebi que a relação com PdI é pequena. Basicamente só a situação atual deles e os novos personagens (será que tem mais coisa?). Não, você não será obrigada a ver Harry morrer... Pelo menos não por causa desses ataques. E aí... A espera valeu a pena? Espero que sim! E pode deixar review do tamanho que quiser! Pequena, grande... O que vale é a troca de idéias!  
_Paty Granger:_ Sim! As coisas pro nosso casal piora, pois agora eles não mais estão um do lado do outro! A barra pesou pro lado de Hermione mais do que ela podia suportar e então ela parte numa jornada por si mesma, depois do grande sacrifício que fez por Harry. Vou parar por aqui pra não adiantar cenas dos próximos capítulos -. Também não consigo visualizar Theo lá muito bem, mas sempre fui meio rebelde em relação a como imaginar personagens. Talvez isso tenha afetado a tradução... É possível. Vou dar uma olhada nessas passagens. E sei que do jeito que os capítulos dessa fic termina é muito ruim esperar, só que nem sempre consigo traduzir tanto quanto gostaria. Desculpas pela demora!  
_Nina Potter_: Tem os mesmos 15 capítulos de PdI. Os próximos capítulos falam dessa separação de Harry e Hermione e o último é mais um gancho pra 3ª fic da série. E como o gancho é muito forte e eu sou uma pessoa boa, já decidi que vou traduzir pelo menos primeiros capítulos da 3ª fic. E depois a gente vai negociando o resto.  
_Fabíola_: Eu tento postar num intervalo de 15 dias, porque é o tempo que dá pra eu traduzir sossegada o capítulo seguinte e garantir uma certa regularidade. O original completo está no fictionalley _ponto _org ou no grupo do yahoo que a lori tem. Se não conseguir achar, manda um e-mail pra mim que aí eu mando os links certinhos (O fanfiction net não deixa colocar links).  
_MiaGranger28:_ Olá, minha beta! Se preocupa não que no próximo capítulo vc já começa a trabalhar!  
_Vivis Drecco:_ Nem dá pra adiantar muita coisa, porque pra dizer a verdade verdadeira, eu não lembro! Já tem um tempo que eu li a fic e só vou relendo o capitulo que estou traduzindo (ou alguma coisa mais a frente por questão de referência). Na 3ª fic Laura se reencontra com o amor... como isso acontece, também não posso dizer pra não perder a graça! Napoleon e ela é de fato um casal interessante... Eu também adoro Napoleon! E se Hermione gosta dele... Não sei. Acho que talvez uma parte dela (por menor que seja) gosta de verdade dele. Mas ela ama mais Harry. Muito obrigada por ter denunciado do Floreios... A fic foi retirada do ar! D. E coloquei seu nome na listinha de fics que eu pretendo ler (senão eu esqueço). Só não garanto que não vai demorar, pq ultimamente tenho lido poucas fics, por falta de tempo.  
Sukesh deve ser mesmo um arraso! Queria conhecer um desses... Por mim não tem problema nenhum de você usá-lo, é só pedir à quem ele pertence de fato, a Lori. A cena de Sirius com Harry é mesmo bonita. Aliás, acho a relação dos dois bonita. tenho um pouco de pena de Sirius que se culpa pela infância de Harry com os tios, mesmo sabendo que não poderia fazer nada estando preso. E Hermione não aceitar o pedido é uma decisão super bem tomada. Nas piores horas, é a essas pequenas coisas que a gente se apega e acha forças pra continuar. E ela sabia que precisaria de muita força pra enfrentar o tal Gaurdião.

É isso pessoal... O próximo capítulo é um pouco maior do que esses dois últimos, e eu tenho umas provinhas pela frente, mas mesmo assim acho que dá pra cumprir o prazo normal de duas semanas. Só não se espantem se ele sair só no domingo... Como eu arranjei uma beta (bem vinda ao time, Maíra!) espero que o próximo capítulo saia ainda mais bem feito! (esse mesmo, apesar de ter corrigido duas ou três vezes, ainda fiquei com a impressão de que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar). Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado, e fiquem de olho no próximo capítulo... Como Harry vai reagir quando voltar a encontrar Hermione? Bjos!


	13. Pitseleh

**Harry Potter e o Show que Nunca Termina  
Capítulo 13: Pitseleh**

* * *

_I'll tell you why I don't want to know where you are  
I've got a joke that I've been dying to tell you  
A silent kid is looking down the barrel  
To make the noise that I kept so quiet  
I kept it from you, pitseleh  
I'm not what's missing from your life now I could never be the puzzle pieces  
They say that god makes problems  
Just to see what you can stand  
Before you do as the devil pleases  
And give up the thing you love._

_Pitseleh --Elliott Smith_

* * *

_15 de junho de 2008, um mês depois_

* * *

O enorme espaço do jardim de trás dos terrenos de Bailicroft estava decorado para o 50° aniversário de Sirius Black. Justino tinha exagerado um pouco na decoração, talvez, mas não era uma surpresa considerando que era, afinal, Justino... Um homem que contrataria uma banda pra hora que acordasse se pudesse. 

O gazebo e a tenda foram arrumados para festa e estavam enfeitados com guirlandas de flores, hera e balões brilhantes. As mesas foram arrumadas com toalhas de linho e espalhadas em lugares estratégicos para o jantar de gala planejado para noite. Uma banda céltica com oito membros tocava uma música delicada, porém viva, no palco armado no gazebo, onde algumas pessoas dançavam. No canto oeste do jardim, foram preparados jogos para as crianças, e convidados se misturavam nas longas mesas de apoio que tinham os petiscos e bebidas.

Umas 200 pessoas estavam presentes, mas o jardim era grande o suficiente de modo que não pareciam amontoados. As grandes portas francesas que levavam até a casa estavam abertas e as pessoas iam de um lado para o outro, conversando e rindo. Todos se divertiam e fingiam muito bem que não estavam olhando Harry Potter de canto de olho.

Ele estava se misturando, como todo mundo, e estava sorrindo, como todo mundo. Se ele estava um pouco mais magro que o normal, ninguém comentou. Se o sorriso dele não alcançou seus olhos, ninguém pareceu notar. Se as pessoas cuidadosamente evitavam falar o nome de Hermione perto dele, faziam parecer natural.

Laura e Gina estavam sentadas em um grande banco de balanço na varanda coberta dos fundos, fazendo a social enquanto muitos amigos passavam e davam os parabéns pela ótima festa. O convidado de honra e sua família estavam no quintal, cercados por bajuladorese pessoas desejando "tudo de bom". Harry estava perto de Sirius, conversando com Artur Weasley. Laura e Gina o observavam sem comentar nada uma com a outra.

-Como ele está hoje? – Gina finalmente murmurou.

-Parece bem – Laura disse. –Ele nos ajudou a organizar a festa.

-Ele teve dor de cabeça hoje?

-Acho que não. Já não tem há alguns dias.

-Bom – Gina tomou um gole de sua bebida. –Sirius me perguntou se eu achava que Hermione poderia voltar, pra essa festa. A idéia foi principalmente dela... de fazer aqui, quero dizer.

Laura suspirou. –Não sei. Ela voltará quando estiver pronta, não só por causa de uma festinha.

-Sinto falta dela.

-Eu também. – Laura finalmente olhou Gina nos olhos, forçando um sorriso.

As semanas desde a partida de Hermione foram difíceis para todos. O efeito chicote emocional havia sido inacreditável. Primeiro, a notícia que não só Hermione tinha retornado, mas que também tinha achado um jeito de curar Harry... e depois, no vácuo dessa notícia, que ela partira pra algum lugar num tipo de busca de visão pessoal. Laura lutara com o ressentimento por Hermione tê-la deixado sem dizer nada a ela ou a ninguém, mas chegou ao entendimento que a amiga não confiava que manteria sua decisão depois de uma série de adeus... E essa viagem, qualquer que tenha sido o ímpeto, era importante suficiente para ela sacrificar as formalidades de sua partida. Todas informações eram... bem, escassas era uma descrição caridosa, mas Laura tinha certeza que o que quer que tivesse acontecido com Hermione quando estava procurando a cura de Harry, fora traumático suficiente para fazê-la ultrapassar seus limites.

Quanto a Harry, sua recuperação fora difícil e demorada. Ele acordara menos de uma hora depois que Hermione partira, meio doido com a desorientação. Sofreu dores neurológicas intensas durante vários dias, e era atacado por dores de cabeça ocasionais. Laura estava a seu lado quando ele recobrou a consciência, junto com Sirius e Cordelia e Molly Weasley. Bem pior do que vê-lo com dor, fora ver aquele horrível olhar perdido que apareceu em seu rosto quando compreendeu que Hermione não estava lá, que ela não ia estar ali. Ele não entendeu e não estava em condições de ouvir nenhuma tentativa de explicação. Laura nunca esqueceria o som dele chamando por Hermione em seu sono perturbado, sua voz parecida com a de um garotinho, perdido e implorando. Passaram muitos dias antes que ele pudesse sentar e conversar com Sirius sobre o que acontecera e o que Hermione dissera antes de partir.

Laura gostaria de saber como ele se sentia sobre isso. Ele entendia? Estava com raiva? Magoado? Apoiava? Não tinha idéia, pois Harry não falava sobre isso. Tinha balançado a cabeça em todos os momentos certos enquanto Sirius explicava a situação o melhor que podia, e suas respostas foram todas racionais... Um pouco até demais na mente dela. –O que ela precisar – ele dissera, olhando para o lado. –Se ela precisa ficar só, tudo bem – ele dizia agora, mas com freqüência demais, como uma mantra. – Ela salvou minha vida. – ele lembrou. Estava certo sobre isso, é claro. O que permaneceu cuidadosamente não discutido foi que ninguém, nem Sirius, nem ninguém sabia o que custara a ela pra salvar a vida dele, porque ela não dissera a ninguém. Napoleon não lembrava de como ela influenciara na cura de Harry, ou ao menos era o que ele dizia e Hermione com certeza não estava contando.

Era isso que mais preocupava Harry, Laura suspeitava. O custo de sua cura. Ela não imaginava como era saber que a mulher que você ama mais que tudo tinha salvado sua vida por meios desconhecidos que a levaram para longe de você.

O que mais ele poderia estar pensando, o que quer que ele pudesse estar sentindo, Laura sabia que Harry sentia uma imensa falta de Hermione. Ele parecia menor de alguma forma, menos ele mesmo. Ela o via às vezes olhando por cima do ombro, como se a esperasse a qualquer momento. Sua risada virava uma memória distante e toda sua autoconfiança que trabalhara pra ter em sua vida adulta parecia agora evaporar de seus ombros, deixando-o meio encolhido. Mesmo agora, quando estava sorrindo e cercado por amigos e amados, parecia estar um tanto distante e isolado. No mínimo esta experiência estava dando a ele uma pequena amostra de como fora para Hermione quando ele sumira.

Laura esperava plenamente que essa fuga polarizasse as emoções entre os amigos de Harry e Hermione. Ela achava que alguns ficariam zangados com Hermione e outros a apoiariam. Esse cisma nunca se concretizara. Os amigos que tinham em comum não se separaram num tipo de "time de Harry" e "time de Hermione", como Laura temia que acontecesse. O consenso parecia ser que Hermione não faria o que fez sem um bom motivo, e a sensação predominante em relação a ela era entendida como "preocupação". Alta prioridade foi dada aos cuidados com Harry e com apoiá-lo o máximo que pudessem durante sua recuperação.

Mas este dia não era pra Harry, era pra Sirius. Laura continuou na varanda enquanto os convidados se reuniam perto do grande bolo colocado sob a sombra do cedro. Sirius, sua esposa e seus filhos estavam em volta dessa monstruosidade de quatro camadas vinda direta da cozinha de Jorge, sorrindo e rindo enquanto Remo acendia as velas sacudindo sua varinha. Harry ficou perto, de pé ao lado de Gina, que se afastara um pouco quando começaram a acender as velas. Enquanto Laura olhava, Harry colocou um braço companheiro em volta dela. Draco, que estava do outro lado de Gina, piscou pra seu ex-inimigo. Fred e Jorge estavam acendendo fogos de artifício que diziam "Feliz aniversário Sirius", invenção especial deles, e todos os reunidos começaram a cantar "Ele é um bom companheiro", acompanhados pela banda irlandesa, que parecia se divertir com todo espetáculo.

Ninguém notou a figura adicional de uma mulher, de pé sozinha embaixo do plátano no canto da casa, com a mala a seus pés.

* * *

Hermione virou o canto da casa bem a tempo de ver Remo acendendo as velas do bolo. Todos estavam reunidos ao redor do cedro e logo começaram a cantar para Sirius, que riu antes de assoprar as velas sob aplausos e assovios. 

Ela sentia como se estivesse flutuando, planando em algum ponto sobre toda essa alegria e calor num exílio imposto por ela mesma que esperava terminar agora.

Não conseguia ver Harry. Avistava rapidamente cabelos vermelhos em todos os cantos. Lá estava Fred, que era facilmente distinguido de seu gêmeo agora que usava óculos enquanto Jorge não. Lá estava Gui, charmoso como sempre. Viu Artur e Molly parecendo confortavelmente distintos em seus ainda recentes cargos de Primeiro Casal da comunidade mágica britânica. Não viu Gina, mas havia muitas pessoas em volta de Sirius e seu campo de visão estava bem bloqueado. Harry estaria ali, perto de seu padrinho.

Hermione fechou os olhos. De algum estranho modo, quase não queria vê-lo na multidão. Isso tornaria tudo muito real. Enquanto ela estivesse ali sem ser notada, poderia manter sua antiga fantasia do retorno ao lar, na qual ela corria pros braços de Harry e ele a abraçava e a beijava e tudo estava perfeito... Mas se ela de fato o visse, teria que encarar a realidade da volta, que poderia não ter muito a ver com sua fantasia.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente, determinada a seguir adiante... E da forma que o destino queria, quando ela os abriu se achou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry. A multidão se abrira e lá estava ele, de pé ao lado de Gina e olhava pra ela com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Hermione sentiu alguma coisa que doía apertado dentro de si aliviar um pouco ao vê-lo. Ele parecia tão bonito e saudável e... inteiro. Ele parecia inteiro.

Sirius virou para Harry e ia dizer alguma coisa pra ele, mas notou na mesma hora que a atenção de Harry estava em outro lugar. Assim que Sirius a viu, tudo parou. Os amigos reunidos, todos que olhavam Sirius, começaram a virar pra ver o que era tão interessante e em instantes _todos _olhavam pra ela. Um murmúrio correu a multidão, mas ninguém parecia saber como reagir. Ela podia ver algumas pessoas sorrindo pra ela, o que era um alívio... Uma parte dela tinha se convencido que voltaria e descobriria que todos a odiavam. Ela viu Gina fazer menção de avançar e então hesitar, olhando em volta e notando que mais ninguém se movia.

Previsivelmente, Laura quebrou o gelo. Ela estava separada dos outros, mais atrás, perto da varanda e é claro, não se importava se mais ninguém se mexia, se Laura queria fazer alguma coisa, ela fazia... E o que ela fez agora foi gritar - Hermione! - com uma voz alegre e correr pela grama para abraçá-la. –Ah, querida! –gritou, empurrando Hermione pra trás um passo, tamanha força da recepção. –Graças a Deus você voltou!

Hermione abraçou a amiga em resposta, a animação da recepção de Laura aumentando seu ânimo consideravelmente. –Laura, como está? – ela perguntou.

Laura não teve chance de responder, pois suas boas-vindas puxaram as outras. Dezenas de pessoas se apressaram para cercar Hermione, as vozes animadas se misturando em um turbilhão que a inundava e encobria tudo mais. Por algum acordo mental de coletivo, todos ignoraram a falta de reação de Harry e começaram a falar com ela como se esperassem que voltasse hoje. Ela recebeu abraços de Gina e Cordélia e Justino e um abraço um pouco entusiasmado demais de Napoleon.

-Então, onde raios se enfiou? – A questão de Cho superou o barulho. Uma risada natural seguiu a pergunta.

Hermione tentou dar um sorriso casual. –Vou contar qualquer dia desses. – respondeu.

Sirius abriu caminho, seu largo sorriso fazendo o alívio correr pela espinha de Hermione. Apesar dele parecer ter entendido quando ela partiu, sabia que muito do peso da recuperação de Harry deve ter caído nos ombros dele... E se alguém tinha o direito de ficar com raiva dela, era Sirius. Mas ele parecia feliz em vê-la. –Hermione, bem-vinda de volta – disse e lhe deu um caloroso abraço. –Vá com calma – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele se afastou e deliberadamente virou e sorriu para Harry que ainda estava de pé perto do bolo. As pessoas em volta pareceram se abrir como o Mar Vermelho para limpar o caminho entre eles. –Harry – Sirius disse. –Olha quem apareceu.

Harry avançou devagar. Hermione deu alguns passos na direção dele, conseguindo evitar que seu lábio tremesse. Harry parou a vários passos tímidos dela, seus olhos no chão, encarando os pés dela, e por um longo momento ninguém disse nada ou se mexeu. Finalmente, Hermione não podia mais agüentar. Começou a ir até ele, levantando os braços como que para abraçá-lo. –Harry... –falou. Ele fez um gesto pequeno, sutil que ela não conseguia descrever ao certo... Um leve inclinar de cabeça, uma pequena mudança na postura. Ela parou onde estava e abaixou os braços. Ainda estavam cercados por amigos e família, que observavam em silêncio.

-Você... – ele começou, sua voz falhando um pouco. Ele limou a garganta e recomeçou. –Você veio pegar suas coisas? – só então ele a olhou nos olhos.

O queixo de Hermione caiu um pouco. –O qu... minhas coisas... não! Não, Harry... eu voltei pra casa!

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim, um sorriso forçado no rosto. –Como vai você?

-Estou bem – ela se ouviu dizer através de lábios pesados. –Você?

-Bem – ele abaixou os olhos pelo corpo dela e voltou a olhar seu rosto. –Parece bem.

-Obrigada – uma dormência se espalhava em todo seu corpo. –Você também – ela estava mesmo conversando _trivialidades _com ele? Uma surrealidade tomava seu campo de visão.

Harry fez uma pequena careta e ela viu que ele achava essa situação tão ridícula quanto ela. Fazia com que se sentisse melhor. –Entre – ele disse. Passou por ela e entrou na casa.

Hermione hesitou. –Harry... o que...

Ele parou e virou. –Entre. – repetiu. Hermione o seguiu, pegando sua mala. Podia ouvir os murmúrios atrás dela.

Harry andou pela casa, ignorando todos que falavam com ele. Hermione ia atrás dele, atraindo olhares e comentários dos convidados que estavam lá dentro e não viram seu retorno. Harry a guiou, como ela sabia que guiaria, até o Cloister. O quarto deles.

Ela olhou em volta. Era como se não tivesse partido. Não voltara até Bailicroft quando saiu da DI, estava muito chateada e confusa. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair do quarto. O livro que estava lendo ainda estava no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Um de seus casacos estava nas costas de uma cadeira onde deixara. A cama feita... Podia ver um copo de água e um pequeno vidro com pílulas no criado-mudo do lado de Harry.

Ela largou a mala. Harry virou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Balançou a cabeça. –Não sei por onde começar – disse.

-Você está bem? Só me diga isso.

Ele fez que sim. –Estou bem – suspirou. –Ainda tenho dores de cabeça de vez em quando e tenho dificuldade para dormir, mas estou bem. – ele a olhou nos olhos então e ela viu tudo o que ele passara, bem claro.

-Harry, sei que deve ter muitas perguntas...

-Só uma na verdade.

-E qual é?

-Por quê? – ele deu um passo na direção dela. –Por quê partiu?

Ela respirou fundo. –Passei muito tempo pensado em como responderia isso quando me perguntasse.

-E?

-Não tenho certeza se posso explicar.

-Tente. – ela não podia acreditar como ele parecia fechado. As emoções dele sempre eram tão claras para ela, e ele nunca ficava constrangido em dizer como se sentia. Agora, parecia que ele tinha se trancado com todas as forças.

Ela fez que sim. –Quando voltei, descobri que precisava de um tempo para pensar algumas coisas. – ela sentou no parapeito da janela. –Harry, cada pessoa tem seu limite. Deixando de lado o fato de eu ter passado toda minha vida adulta concentrada em seu bem-estar, o último ano foi muito estressante para nós dois, de uma forma boa e ruim. Me apaixonar por você foi a coisa mais fácil que já fiz, mas te amar está sendo muito trabalhoso. Primeiro a coisa com Allegra, e depois você desapareceu. Toda minha carreira mudou e me custou muitos ajustes emocionais para me tornar uma boa agente. Você voltou e por um tempo muito curto foi tudo maravilhoso, e então você adoeceu e dependia de mim fazer alguma coisa pra resolver isso, como sempre parece ser. – ela disse, um tom de amargura aparecendo em sua voz, apesar de seu controle. –Principalmente porque não confiaria em mais ninguém pra resolver.

-Nunca ficamos entediados por aqui – Harry murmurou.

-Não, realmente nunca. Harry... Depois que descobri uma maneira de te ajudar e fiquei lá sentada com você no Confinamento, fui inundada por uma exaustão. Não podia pensar mais no futuro, nem um dia, nem uma semana. Tudo o que via em minha frente era uma série de dias quando algo novo e horrível cairia sobre nós. Passamos por essa, mas e a próxima? E a seguinte?

-Sabe, lembro de ter levantado essas mesmas objeções num passado não tão distante. – ele disse. –Você disse...

-Sei o que eu disse: que um dia com você valia mais pra mim do que um ano inteiro com alguém comum. Ainda sinto isso – ela suspirou, olhando as próprias mãos. –Só precisava de um tempo. Tempo pra mim para pensar no futuro, meu futuro.

-Tempo longe de mim.

Ela balançou a cabeça que não. –Isso não foi sobre você. Espero que possa acreditar nisso. Isso foi sobre _mim_. – ela o olhou nos olhos. –Harry, tem coisas que quero de minha vida. Quero uma carreira, e um lar e um bom casamento e até uma família minha, um dia. E mais que tudo, quero essas coisas com você. Tinha que tirar um tempo e considerar seriamente se essas coisas eram realmente possíveis pra você e eu, por quem somos. Não pode mudar quem e o que você é e eu não ia querer que você mudasse se pudesse. As coisas que fazem sua vida perigosa são apenas parte de tudo que amo em você... Mas a verdade é que apenas te amar não é suficiente.

-Temos mais que isso.

-Sim, nós temos. – ela se remexeu um pouco. –Eu só... tinha que me lembrar quem eu sou como um indivíduo, Harry. Passei toda minha vida como um apêndice seu... Não podia seguir em frente com a gente até que tivesse um tempo para redescobrir quem eu sou, separada de você. Sei que provavelmente parece egoísta, e talvez seja, mas não posso evitar. Acho que tem horas que devemos nos dar permissão para sermos egoístas. Espero que possa entender.

Ele sentou na beirada da cama, de frente pra ela. –Tem muitas coisas que não entendo no momento – respondeu. Ainda estava tão controlado, tão cerebral. Ela só podia esperar que depois que conversassem ele pudesse se abrir pra ela de novo. –Como por que você apenas não falou comigo sobre isso antes de partir. Se você me dissesse que precisava de um tempo sozinha, teria te dado com prazer...

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem expor sua dúvida do quanto prazer ele sentiria se ela tivesse falado com ele. –Não queria que você me _desse_ tempo sozinha. Não queria ir com sua permissão, Harry. _Eu_ tinha que fazer isso, sozinha... E sabia que não conseguiria se falasse com você. Se eu tivesse esperado até você acordar, não conseguiria te deixar e era muito importante que eu partisse. Tinha que ser naquela hora ou nunca seria. Se eu tivesse ficado tinha medo de começar a me ressentir com você. Isso não é jeito de ir em frente.

-Certo... Aceito que isso tenha sido um grito de liberdade...

-Não faça isso. Não banalize.

Ele piscou. –Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. O que quis dizer é que respeito a necessidade da pessoa estabelecer a própria identidade, especialmente você. Mas não está me dizendo a verdade.

Ela franziu a testa. –O que... O que quer dizer?

-Quando vai me contar a verdade?

-Do quê está falando?

Os olhos dele penetraram nos dela.

-O que te custou, Hermione?

-O quê?

-Minha cura. O que te custou?

-Não entendo...

-Entende sim. Olhe, tudo que me disse faz sentido. O problema é que nada disso é novidade. Já tínhamos cuidado disso juntos. Os riscos de minha vida, seus problemas com identidade... essas são coisas das quais já falamos antes e falaremos de novo. Então por que de repente se tornou tão pesado que você teve que fugir? – ele levantou. –Só há uma explicação. Você conseguiu minha cura, mas pra alcançá-la, você deve ter feito ou desistido de alguma coisa que foi tão traumático que te desequilibrou. No tempo que passei me recuperando, ninguém me dizia como você me curou. Isso me irritou muito até que percebi que eles não sabiam. Ninguém sabe, nem Napoleon, e ele estava com você! Então agora, você me diz. O que te custou?

Hermione ajeitou a postura. Estava esperando por isso. –Lamento, mas não posso discutir isso, Harry.

Ele apenas ficou olhando pra ela por um momento. –O que? – perguntou, parecendo que honestamente achava que não tinha ouvido certo.

-Não posso te dizer.

Ele andou de um pro outro, compondo seus pensamentos. –Não pode me _dizer_? – ele repetiu. –Pelo fantasma de Merlin. Estava preparado pra qualquer resposta, menos essa.

-É a única resposta que posso te dar.

-Você honestamente vai ficar aí sentada, esperando que eu aceite o fato que você me deixou durante um mês e não pode ao menos me dizer por quê?

Hermione franziu a testa. –Harry... Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Parte disso envolvia manter confidencial. – isso não era precisamente verdade... esconder dele era escolha dela, não uma condição de Theo. Ela sabia como ele ficaria se soubesse o que ela pagara. Perturbaria sua mente até que não pudesse mais suportar... Ninguém tinha um complexo de culpa como seu Harry, e isso o destruiria. Ela protegeria sua estabilidade mental até seu último suspiro... tinha que fazer isso... já tinha desistido de muita coisa por ele.

-Não aceito isso.

-Vai ter que aceitar. Sabe de onde sua cura veio, não é?

-Do Guardião... apesar de ainda não saber quem ele é exatamente.

-Bom, melhor continuar sem saber. Vamos apenas dizer que o Guardião é um ser além da minha ou da sua real compreensão e eu devo cumprir o acordo que fizemos.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, as mãos nos quadris e o queixo firme numa expressão de teimosia que ela reconheceu. –Hermione, não preocupo nem um pouco pra esse ser mítico com o qual você fez um acordo. Me preocupo com _a gente_. Isso não tem a ver com o Guardião, é entre mim e você. Pode me contar qualquer coisa, sabe que pode.

-Não posso te contar isso, Harry. Dói dizer isso, mas, por favor, vai ter que confiar em mim que há um bom motivo. Não é importante. O que é importante é que estou em casa agora e estou ansiosa pra conversar com você sobre minhas experiências e o que estive pensando. _Isso_ é que preciso te contar. Temos muitas coisas pra trabalharmos juntos. Quero falar sobre o que passei enquanto estava fora e preciso que me ajude com algumas coisas que estou sentindo.

-Como podemos trabalhar em qualquer coisa que seja se você não pode confiar em mim esse segredo? Como posso te ajudar se não entendo o problema? O que quer que teve que fazer, preciso saber. Sou um adulto, posso agüentar.

-Não é questão de agüentar, Harry. Por favor, por favor, não me pergunte de novo. Não posso, só não posso. Tente entender isso.

-Ah, eu entendo. – ele disse, sua voz chegando ao limite. Ela estava quase feliz de ouvir isso, ao menos era uma expressão de emoção. –Como eu entendo que você tinha que me deixar na hora que eu mais precisava de você!

Ela pulou de pé. –Não venha pra cima de mim com essa culpa, já me sinto culpada suficiente! Precisei muito de você enquanto você estava sumido também, sabe, mas cuidei disso. Você é um homem adulto, Harry, não já está na hora de aprender a funcionar sem mim?

Ele ficou olhando pra ela, surpreso. –Desculpe se estar comigo é um trabalho tão difícil pra você!

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, não é trabalho, mas não acha que devia se certificar que estamos bem primeiro como indivíduos independentes se queremos que nosso casamento seja saudável?

-Como pode ser saudável se você insiste em manter esse grande segredo de mim?

-Harry Potter, você guardou segredos maiores de mim durante _anos_! – ela exclamou. –Nunca me contou que era um agente ou que tinha uma namorada chamada Allegra, nem mesmo me contou que era um Mage até que não pôde mais evitar!

-Eu tive que guardar esses segredos.

-E tenho que guardar esse.

-Mas eu _já _te contei tudo.

-Como posso saber isso? Não fiquei aí fingindo que não tem mais segredos de mim, Harry, porque nós dois temos. Todos têm segredos que nunca contam, mas você ainda mais que os outros porque nunca conta _nada _a ninguém! Quanto tempo levou pra contar a Rony e pra mim que quase foi colocado na Sonserina? Sei que não é sua culpa, foi como você foi criado, mas seu primeiro instinto é sempre esconder as coisas.

-Não de você.

-Gostaria de acreditar nisso – ela suspirou. –Harry, ninguém mais podia te ajudar. Eu busquei... bem, acho que pode se dizer que busquei um poder superior. Fiz um acordo para te curar. Teve um preço, eu o paguei. Por favor, acredite em mim, isso é tudo que precisa saber e tudo o que deve saber.

Ele balançou a cabeça com o queixo firme. –Não é o suficiente.

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas subindo pela garganta. Algo estava para acontecer ali e o temor do que estava por vir era palpável. –O Harry que eu conheço confiaria em mim – ela disse com a voz tremida. –Ele aceitaria que eu tive uma boa razão e continuaríamos dali. – _o Harry que eu conheço conseguiria me dizer o que estava sentindo ao invés de argumentar logicamente, _ela completou internamente.

Ele olhou atrás dela, para fora da janela. –Talvez esse Harry nunca teve que acordar com uma dor horrível, morrendo de medo, e se encontrar sozinho.

-Disse que entendia por que precisava ir, mas não entende. – ela disse, de repente mais cansada do que poderia descrever. –Você fez várias muitas viagens para se centrar, Harry. Me conhece mais do que ninguém. Não posso acreditar que você, de todas as pessoas, não pode entender por que eu precisei de um tempo pra mim.

-Talvez se eu pudesse saber o que te levou embora.

Um silêncio caiu no Cloister, um silêncio que parecia a morte. –Que pequeno círculo vicioso. – Hermione sussurrou.

Ele virou, os ombros caídos. –Isso não é jeito de começar uma vida. – disse, as palavras ditas num tom morto. –Não podemos progredir com uma coisa tão grande entre nós.

A dormência estava de volta, se espalhando por suas costas e ombros e por seus quadris. –O que está dizendo?

-Estou dizendo que não sei como isso pode dar certo se você não acha que pode confiar em mim o suficiente para me contar a verdade.

-Ou se você não confia em mim o suficiente pra aceitar que não posso – ele não respondeu. Hermione estava de pé sobre as pernas dormentes. –Harry... Quer que eu vá embora? Ou que eu fique pra gente discutir isso? Fui eu quem começou isso, farei o que você quiser. – ele ficou em silêncio, ainda de costas pra ela. Hermione sentia como se seu corpo fosse colocado ao avesso pelo silêncio dele. O pensamento que ela poderia perdê-lo de verdade por causa disso passou pela cabeça dela como uma criatura sinistra de um pântano úmido e escuro, só que ela não podia olhar a criatura, era horrível demais.

Ela virou, parecendo num sonho, e foi em direção à porta onde sua mala ainda estava. Ela a pegou, quase sem sentir a alça em seus dedos dormentes. _Ah por favor, Deus, por favor, Deus, por favor, não deixe que isso esteja acontecendo_, sua mente martelava varias vezes. Por favor, Deus, por favor...

-Hermione? – veio a voz dele na hora que ela ia abrir a porta.

Um alívio a atingiu como um bom golpe na cabeça. Graças a Deus, ele está me chamando de volta. Ela virou e o olhou nos olhos. _Sabia que ele não ia me deixar sair..._

-Adeus.

Por um horrível momento Hermione tinha certeza que ia vomitar, mas com um esforço super-humano manteve sua compostura. Com essa única palavra, dita tão suavemente, ligada a tanto arrependimento e tristeza... duas sílabas que sabia que nunca conseguiria parar de ouvir em sua cabeça.

Ela se viu como se estivesse fora do corpo enquanto colocava sua mala no chão e vagarosamente levantava a mão para tirar seu anel de noivado do dedo. Ela o colocou na mesinha ao lado da porta onde ficou brilhando sob a luz do sol da tarde que entrava pela janela. Sua mão parecia nua e incompleta sem ele. Ela o olhou nos olhos mais uma vez, mas mal podia vê-lo neles, do jeito que estavam mortos e sem expressão. Pegou sua mala novamente e foi até a porta, entretanto quando chegou lá hesitou. Falou sem se virar. –Eu te amo, Harry – disse. Ouviu a resposta dele bem claro enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

-Eu também te amo.

* * *

Como chegou até o quintal, Hermione nunca saberia. A luz do sol parecia brilhante demais quando saiu na varanda, a mala pesando em seus dedos como uma âncora para terra que impedia que saísse voando e se queimasse no sol. 

Os convidados pareciam estar esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Todos estavam espalhados, sem fazer muita coisa, a partida do bolo esquecida, a banda em silêncio por enquanto. Quando ela apareceu na varanda, todos pararam o que faziam e viraram pra olhar. Não havia dúvidas que esperavam que duas pessoas saíssem da casa.

Ela olhou em volta até que viu quem estava procurando e saiu em linha reta pelo quintal até Gina, sem olhar pra direita ou para esquerda. Gina notou que ela vinha e se afastou de Draco para encontrá-la no meio do caminho. Hermione mantinha os olhos um pouco abaixados, sem querer ver a expressão no rosto de Gina. –Por favor, me leva pra casa, Gina –disse baixo, porém bem claro.

Gina hesitou. –Mas, Hermione... você _está_...

Ela a cortou, a náusea subindo ao peito novamente. –Gina, pelo amor de Deus me tire daqui antes que eu caia dura no chão. – conseguiu dizer entre os dentes cerrados. Olhou rápido para os olhos de Gina, bem rápido, mas era tudo que Gina precisava. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, entendendo tudo.

-Certo, vamos lá – ela disse, colocando um braço a sua volta. Abençoadamente calma e competente, como Hermione sabia que ela estaria, Gina a puxou balançando a cabeça em entendimento para Draco, que continuou onde ele estava. Gina não falou com ela enquanto andavam até a frente da casa. Não questionaou, não perguntou se ela estava bem. Hermione manteve os olhos no chão e deixou que Gina a guiasse como quisesse. Não conseguia pensar no que acabara de acontecer, era grande demais. Logo, ela não conseguiria evitar, mas por enquanto só podia aproveitar essa dormência.

* * *

Laura viu tudo isso acontecer de onde ela estava na grama ao lado de Sirius e dos outros moradores da casa. Todos viram Hermione sair da casa e piscar ao ver a luz do sol. Seu rosto estava mortalmente pálido e fechado enquanto ela atravessava o quintal até Gina. Ela a viu falar com Gina e depois quando saíram juntas. –Ah meu Deus – Sirius murmurou. –O que está acontecendo? 

-Você viu? – Laura disse, olhando para os outros.

-Ver o que?

-Ela não estava usando o anel de noivado.

Ninguém falou por um longo momento. –Não, ãh-ãh – Justino finalmente disse. –Não pode ser. – Ninguém o apoiou nessa. –Eles não podem... eles não fizeram...

Sirius apontou na direção da varanda. –Acho que eles fizeram. Olhe. – Harry acabara de sair da casa, imediatamente chamando a atenção de todos no festa. Ele apenas ficou ali na varanda por um momento, positivamente parecendo enjoado. Finalmente saiu andando pela grama e com passos determinados se juntou ao pequeno grupo.

-Bem, essa é uma festa de aniversário ou não? – disse em voz alta. –Vamos cortar esse bolo, Sirius.

* * *

A noite caíra em Londres quando alguém bateu à porta de Gina. Ela levantou de onde lia em silêncio e a abriu pra encontrar Draco, Laura, Justino e Napoleon em sua porta. –Entrem – ela disse. –Mas não façam barulho, ela está dormindo. – eles entraram, um grupo incomunmente sombrio. Draco fez uma pausa para dar um beijo nela quando entrou, e ela segurou sua mão, muito feliz em vê-lo. 

Eles sentaram na bem decorada sala. Laura falou primeiro. –Certo, nós sabemos o que aconteceu? – ela disse. –Harry não está falando.

Gina respirou fundo. –Bem, eles terminaram. – um silêncio surpreso respondeu a essa declaração. –Não sei os detalhes, Hermione estava num estado e não disse nada. Apenas entrou no quarto de hóspedes e se encolheu na cama. Fiz um feitiço para dormir nela, estava precisando descansar. Ela... parecia exausta. Ela olhou em volta para eles. –Como Harry está?

-Mais ou menos a mesma coisa. – Justino disse. –Só que ele ainda fica andando de um lado para o outro, mas parece um zumbi. Ele teve uma atuação muito boa como uma pessoa legal, mas acho que ele estava quase em coma durante todo o dia.

Draco balançou a cabeça. –Que maldita bagunça – disse.

-Bem, o que vamos fazer sobre isso? – Laura perguntou, o familiar fogo do "nós podemos" aparecendo em seus olhos.

-Não tenho certeza se é nosso lugar fazermos qualquer coisa – Gina disse.

-Claro que é, eles são nossos amigos!

-Existem várias formas de se ajudar um amigo e às vezes a melhor maneira é deixá-los quietos. – ela suspirou. –Hermione pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, tenho espaço suficiente. Laura, pode mandar as coisas dela pela manhã?

Laura fez que sim, se largando contra as almofadas do sofá. –Não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. – ela murmurou.

-Eu sei – Gina disse. –Meu Deus... qual a chance de qualquer um de nós em um relacionamento se _eles_ não deram certo? – ela olhou em volta e viu os rostos incertos. –Qual é, todos olhávamos pra eles como se tivessem o relacionamento perfeito entre duas pessoas perfeitas e que estavam perfeitamente apaixonadas.

-Acho que ninguém é tão perfeito no fim das contas – Napoleon disse, olhando para o teto.

-Ótimo! – Laura exclamou com uma veemência tão repentina que fez todos pularem um pouco. –Já estava na hora deles aprenderem que eles _não_ são perfeitos! Idealização demais é uma coisa _ruim_ quando se ama! Olhe, sou uma veterana em um relacionamento de dez anos baseado em uma profunda afeição e respeito mútuo então posso falar sobre isso com alguma autoridade e estou dizendo que se você entra em um relacionamento achando que nunca vão se machucar e ninguém nunca vai fazer nada errado pelo motivo errado então só está preparando para você mesmo uma queda maior! – os outros pareciam impressionados com essa visão. Laura piscou, corando um pouco. –Não que não ache que eles exageraram um pouco, mas...

-Ainda assim, Gina está certa. – Justino disse. – Isso me desanima um pouco mesmo.

-Vamos ter que está presente para os dois. – Gina disse. –Os dois vão precisar de muito apoio. Não é nosso lugar escolher lados ou marcar o campo. Somos amigos deles, é nosso trabalho estar com eles em tempos de crise.

-Mas não vamos esquecer nosso outro e mais importante trabalho – Justino disse. Os outros olharam confusos para ele. –Planejar, idealizar e preparar como vamos fazer com que voltem.

Uma de silêncio seguiu por um momento. –Vamos precisar de um fluxograma – Napoleon disse.

-Gráficos.

-Um diagrama organizacional.

-Códigos secretos.

-Quem tem pergaminho e algumas penas?

* * *

Napoleon sentou em uma das mesas redondas da cantina da DI, olhando a bandeja em sua frente. Harry já estava sentando, silenciosamente comendo seu curry. –Ei, patrão – ele disse. 

-Ei.

Napoleon lançou um olhar desinteressado por cima do ombro de Harry e viu Hermione sentada do outro lado, com sua amiga Shay Daley. Harry, claro, estava ciente de sua presença... Por isso estava sentado nesse lugar. Numa situação onde os dois estavam presentes, Harry sempre se situava de forma que não precisasse olhar pra ela. Napoleon prestava atenção muito discretamente ao comportamento dos dois no trabalho. Era um de suas missões como membro da Operação Wombat, e único representante deles na DI.

Operação Wombat era o codinome referente à conspiração atual entre os amigos de Harry e Hermione para efetivar a reconciliação. O time da Wombat consistia dos outros quatro moradores de Bailicroft, mais Napoleon, Gina e Draco. O termo "Wombat" não tinha nada a ver com nada, e fora a contribuição estrelar de Justino. Numa das primeiras reuniões, Jorge propôs meio brincando que eles se referissem a seus planos secretos como "Operação qualquer coisa aí", na hora Justino falou do nada "Wombat", a primeira palavra que apareceu em sua cabeça. Tentaram pensar num codinome mais apropriado, mas obviamente depois do pronunciamento de Justino, tudo o que eles conseguiam pensar era Wombat, então decidiram simplesmente usá-lo. Na opinião de Napoleon, Wombat estava bom... Considerando a fonte poderia ser bem pior. Podiam ter terminado como "Operação Bobinhos" ou "Operação Peitorais Dançantes" ou quem sabe "Operação Sr. Stay-Puffy, o monstro de marshmallow".

Era tudo feito aos sussurros. Ninguém queria que Harry e Hermione suspeitassem que seus amigos estavam metendo o nariz onde poderiam não ser bem-vindos. O time se encontrava em segredo, geralmente no apartamento de Napoleon ou na Mansão Malfoy, que Draco agora possuía totalmente. Napoleon, o único no grupo que era um espião de verdade, se divertia com a ginástica que os outros faziam para evitar que fossem descobertos, mas tinha que admirar os resultados. Nenhum dos dois alvos sabia dos planos deles.

Só se passara uma semana desde A Separação, mas os planos do time estavam bem adiantados. Napoleon estava sob ordens rigorosas de observá-los no trabalho... Com ele, Gina e o pessoal de Bailicroft, os dois alvos (o termo que preferiam quando falavam em modo-Wombat) estavam quase sempre vigiados. Laura, a líder de fato deles puramente por superioridade em decibéis, matinha as observações por escrito, separados em duas categorias "Encorajador" e "Preocupante". Até agora, as páginas estavam igualmente preenchidas. Em "Encorajador" tinham algumas pistas no comportamento... Os dois alvos estavam comendo e dormindo mal, os dois pareciam distantes e preocupados, os dois pareciam mal quando achavam que estavam sozinhos. Também havia o fato de que nada fora feito para interromper ou desfazer os planos do casamento. Os convites ainda estavam em caixas em cima da mesa de Hermione e a organizadora do casamento ainda não fora notificada.

Em "Preocupante" tinham quase o mesmo número de comportamentos. Ambos alvos ainda pareciam determinados a ignorar a existência do outro e resistiam a conversar qualquer coisa sobre a separação. Os dois ainda fizeram o que poderiam ser considerados gestos simbólicos... Harry tirara a foto de noivado deles que estava pendurada na sala de Bailicroft e Hermione deixara vários itens significantes quando levou suas coisas para a casa de Gina, o mais notável foi o colar que ele dera pra ela de natal e a foto emoldurada dele que deixara em sua mesa. O mais perturbador por algum motivo era que os vinham nos últimos dias se referindo um ao outro como o "ex". Nos dois lados a palavra fora quase empurrada pra fora, mas foi dita. Tudo isso foi relatado e discutido durante as reuniões informais do time. Laura fizera o calendário, passara ordens para cada um e liderou um _brainstorm_ para formularem estratégias.

Napoleon achava que Laura estava levando isso a sério demais.

-Como está o curry? – ele perguntou a Harry, e foi sentando para comer seu sanduíche de atum.

-Ehh, precisa de alho. – Harry levantou a mão e um recipiente com alho voou do carrinho de temperos e veio até sua mão, simples assim. –Terminou seu relatório do...

-Já. Está em sua mesa.

-Ótimo. Qual foi sua recomendação?

-Acho que devemos mandar um time agora mesmo. Não queremos dissidentes do Círculo aparecendo na costa do pacífico, não é?

-Realmente não. Quem pensa em mandar?

-Murdoch. Ele tem o melhor time de informação infiltrada.- Napoleon hesitou. –Pode-se considerar uma operação conjunta com VCI. Não faria mal ter uns dois agentes de vigilância no quadro, e também um interrogador experiente.

Harry concordou. –Pode ser bom mesmo. Vou falar com Isobel depois do almoço.

-Conseguir agentes pode ser complicado. Todos estão ocupados com as preparações para grande missão que vão começar em Florença no final do mês. –Napoleon não precisava lembrar Harry que Hermione estava escalada para ter um papel significante na operação em Florença que logo seria lançada pela sua divisão. Harry podia não falar com ela ou olhá-la nos olhos, mas isso não significava que ele ainda não tivesse interesse.

-Ah, certo. Bem, não faz mal perguntar.

Comeram em silêncio por um momento. –Ouviu que Disraeli Taylor vai se transferir para cá?

-Claro, eu aprovei a transferência dela.

-Ah, é verdade. – esse era um assunto que causava um pouco de ansiedade em Napoleon ultimamente. Disraeli Taylor era encarregada do escritório avançado da CIOS em Nova Iorque e era a agente mais condecorada da divisão de Harry, o que não era pouca coisa considerando que a CIOS incluía quase setecentos agentes ao redor do mundo. Ela era quase tão famosa nos círculos da DI quanto Harry era no mundo mágico em geral. Corriam vários rumores que ela seria a substituta de Harry se e quando ele fosse promovido, o que aconteceria um dia. Ela era um tipo de pessoa simples, impassível que vivia, respirava e dormia trabalho de inteligência e por acaso também era simplesmente boa nisso... quase tanto quanto Harry.

-Depois de Galino, ficamos com pouca gente experiente – Harry dizia. –Vieram poucos agentes para CIOS das últimas turmas de recrutas. Fico feliz que ela tenha requisitado a mudança.

Napoleon colocou seu sanduíche sobre a mesa. –Patrão, eu devia procurar algum lugar para me transferir?

Harry piscou sem entender. –Por quê?

-Bem, ela é tão... você sabe, tão Disraeli e tudo... e sei como você se sente sobre mim, só pensei que na hora que ela chegasse aqui...

-Ela seria minha nova vice? – Harry deu um risinho. –Jones, a capitã Taylor vem pra ficar no lugar de Galino. Vai supervisionar os times de campo, só isso. Além disso, já tenho um vice.

Napoleon sorriu, absurdamente tocado pela declaração dele. –Obrigado, Harry.

-Sem problema. Falei de coração.

* * *

-Então... Quem fala primeiro hoje? – Laura disse agitada, seu grande caderno da Wombat aberto diante de si. –Gina, por que não vai primeiro? 

-O que quer saber?

-Ela vem dormindo?

-Um pouco. Mas não muito bem. A ouvi levantar duas vezes ontem.

-Já a viu chorar?

-Não, não vi nem ouvi ela chorar nem um pouco. Isso me preocupa, na verdade... depois de um trauma como esse, você _tem _que chorar. Acho que ela tem medo de que se começar, não consiga parar. Ela anda pra lá e pra cá num tipo de transe e finge que está tudo bem... Mas não está. No outro dia, ela estava sentada no sofá, lendo um livro e não virou a página durante mais de meia hora.

-Ele está do mesmo jeito. – Napoleon disse. –Age como se ela nem existisse, mas tudo o que faz é ficar olhando pra ela, quando acha que ninguém está observando.

Laura suspirou. –Isso deve ser uma tortura. Ainda interagem no trabalho, não é?

-Não tanto quanto você pensa. Trabalham em divisões diferentes, podem evitar muito contato se tentarem. Mas acho que tiveram alguns... Momentos desconfortáveis.

Justino falou. –Algum dos dois vai para a festa do Dia do Ministério? – esse evento anual comemorava o aniversario da fundação do Ministério Britânico e era celebrado com uma grande e elaborada festa na sede do Ministério. Era no final de semana mais próximo do Dia do Ministério, dia 30 de junho, cada ano a festa tinha um tema diferente. Ano passado, tivera tema latino e Harry e Hermione deram um grande show, dançando um energético e sexy tango enquanto os convidados olhavam e aplaudiam. Uma foto dele a baixando com uma mão só quase até o chão saiu na primeira página do Profeta e as pessoas ainda falavam sobre isso.

-Não sei – Gina disse. –Hermione não falou nada.

-Harry é mais ou menos obrigado a aparecer – Napoleon disse. –acho que o ouvi combinando com Sirius.

-A maior parte do Corpo de Executores é fortemente recomendados a ir – Justino disse. –Isso incluiria Hermione.

-Isso pode ser... constrangedor. – Draco disse.

-Especialmente depois do espetáculo que deram ano passado. As pessoas vão esperar que repitam a performance.

-Qual o tema desse ano?

-Os anos cinqüenta. Sabe, martinis, plástico nos móveis, bandas grandes. Ouvi uma das organizadoras falar em servir petiscos e fazer um abrigo anti-bombas falso.

-Ah, que ótimo – Laura gemeu. –Então todos vão estar dançando swing. Não poderiam pendurar logo um cartaz dizendo "Todo mundo! Fiquem olhando Harry e Hermione e nos poupem o trabalho"?

* * *

A festa do Dia do Ministério era tipicamente extravagante. O Grande Salão na sede do ministério, um espaço cavernosamente grande para duas mil pessoas, estava cheio de estrelas prateadas que brilhavam e giravam decoradas ao estilo dos anos 50. O chão tinha um mosaico, os móveis tinham estampas coloridas de chintz e sim, capas de plástico por cima. Os pratos eram de vidro Depressão e os talheres pastéis, a comida do tempo do pós-guerra e a música era um ritmo constante de rock-and-roll antigo e grandes sucessos de bandas. 

Gina e Draco circulavam, encontrando e cumprimentando as pessoas... apesar de praticamente só Gina falar. Draco estava previsivelmente quieto, e ninguém esperava mais dele. Gina estava distraída, apesar de fazer o melhor parar disfarçar. Ela olhava Harry com um olho e Hermione com o outro. Harry estava sentado na mesa perto do buffet, às vezes com Sirius ou Napoleon e às vezes sozinho, com um copo de gin e tônica enquanto Hermione às vezes circulava cuidadosamente pelo salão, mantendo uma distância mínima de segurança da mesa dele.

Hermione viera com sua amiga Shay e alguns outros novos agentes de sua turma de treinamento, mais notavelmente o alto e esbelto americano Lloyd Llewellyn, que dava a ela uma certa atenção especial... Atenção que ela não estava exatamente ignorando. Lloyd entrara para divisão de Estratégias e Gina falava com certa autoridade que ele ficara com um brilho nos olhos ao saber da Grande Separação. Ele estava sendo esperto, pelo que Gina podia dizer. Não pedira diretamente que ela o acompanhasse à festa, nem agia como se tivessem ido juntos.

Nem Harry nem Hermione tinham posto os pés na pista de dança. Como todos esperavam, a música incluía muito swing e Gina notara várias pessoas olhando os dois com curiosidade, como se esperassem que alguém desse o primeiro passo. Gina não ia esperar nem sentada. Estavam, como de costume, ignorando firmemente um ao outro.

Gina levou Draco até a mesa ao lado da pista de dança onde os Wombats montaram seu acampamento informal. Laura e Justino já estavam lá, junto com o namorado de Justino, Stephen, que apesar de não ser um membro oficial, era um tipo de integrante auxiliar. Justino tomava um Martini e Laura atacava uma pilha de petiscos, um pequeno cemitério de palitos se formando ao lado de seu prato.

-Isso é muito divertido – Justino disse, parecendo irritado. Esvaziou seu copo de martini e pegou a azeitona de seu palitinho, que tinha um símbolo de radiação na ponta. –Bem vindos a "Cenas do Casamento de Meus Pais". Não sei o que esperamos que aconteça.

-Provavelmente nada. – Gina disse suspirando. –Cansei. Estou esperando que um dos dois vá embora para que a pressão diminua. Talvez então eu possa me divertir um pouco.

-O que uma garota tem que fazer pra ser convidada a dançar por aqui? –Laura resmungou.

-Querida, encher a cara de petiscos não grita exatamente "Adoro Dançar".

-Ah, vá se ferrar Bichinha.

-É sr. Bichinha pra você.

-Ótimo. – Stephen disse. –Isso me faz Sra. Bichinha. Parece bem digno.

Hermione se aproximou então, dando um sorriso um tanto largo demais. –Boa noite, pessoal. Divertido, não?

-Adoro petiscos – Laura disse.

-Dá pra notar – Hermione disse, olhando divertido para a pilha de palitos no prato de Laura. –Festa bonita – ela disse, olhando em volta. –Acho que gostei mais do tema do ano passado.

-Ah, não sei. Adoro capas de sofá de plástico – Justino sorriu, dando cotoveladas em Stephen.

-Vou lembrar disso – Stephen respondeu, piscando.

A banda começou outra música swing. Hermione não mostrou nenhuma reação, apesar da música provavelmente ter lhe lembrado muitas coisas. Gina olhou seu rosto por um momento, mas não percebeu nada. Continuaram batendo papo, a música tocando ao fundo enquanto outros casais dançavam.

Todos ficaram surpresos quando um homem bonito, de bom físico parou ao lado de Hermione. –Olá, Hermione – ele disse.

Ela sorriu para ele. –Olá, Sasha. – ele era estranho para Gina, mas Hermione parecia conhecê-lo. Hermione fez um gesto para mesa. –Pessoal, este é Sasha Smith, ele é o vice de Isobel... De um certo modo, meu chefe também. Sasha, estes são meus amigos. Gina Weasley, Draco Malfoy... – Sasha apertou a mão deles. –E esses dividem a casa comigo. –Laura Chant e Justino Finch-Fletchley, e o companheiro de Justino, Stephen Eastman.

O amigo de Hermione parecia um cara legal. Depois das apresentações, ele virou novamente para Hermione. –Ouvi dizer que você dança swing muito bem, Hermione.

Gina viu Hermione ficar um pouco tensa. –Um hobby que tenho, é verdade. – ela disse.

-Ouso dizer que também sou muito bom.

Hermione deu um sorriso educado. –Mesmo?

-Sim. Fiz umas aulas e costumava freqüentar clubes quando morava nos EUA. – seu sorriso se alargou. –Poderia me conceder uma dança? Mostrar a esses amadores como é a coisa de verdade?

-Seria muito legal, mas eu...

-Vamos lá. Não dançou nada a noite toda. A banda é ótima, seria uma vergonha perder a música boa. – ele esticou a mão.

Hermione cedeu. –Certo, então. Obrigada. – ela pegou a mão de Sasha e ele a guiou até a pista de dança. Gina se inclinou para frente, bem como todos na mesa. Sua barriga estava revirando um pouco e não era por uma sensação boa. Que diferença fazia se Hermione dançasse com um cara que conhecia do trabalho?

A banda começou uma nova música e Sasha guiou Hermione em alguns passos básicos de Lindy.

Depois de trinta segundos todos na mesa faziam caretas. Apesar do que dissera, Sasha não era um dançarino de swing. Tinha um conhecimento rudimentar dos passos básicos, mas era desajeitado e inexperiente. Até Gina, que não era mestre de dança, podia ver que era quase inapropriado ele tentar dançar com alguém tão talentosa como Hermione. Não ajudava o fato de todos que estavam dançando, estarem de olho neles. Gina se sentia envergonhada por Hermione, que tentava sutilmente levar Sasha de volta para o ritmo, sem conseguir. Sasha parecia não notar sua própria falta de ritmo, entusiasmadamente dificultando os passos bem além de suas habilidades.

Gina sentia como se olhasse um acidente de trem. Não queria olhar, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos. Uma puxada em sua manga lhe distraiu. Era Laura. –Olhe – ela sussurrou, apontando para o outro lado. Gina seguiu seu dedo e viu o que ela indicava.

Harry olhava Hermione dançando com Sasha, uma expressão de desconforto no rosto. Seus lábios estavam curvados numa expressão de desgosto, e depois de tentativa quase desastrosa de Sasha de fazer um giro, que quase terminou com Hermione caindo de costas, ela viu Harry revirando os olhos.

Gina gradualmente começou a notar que quase todos perto da pista de dança olhavam sorrateiramente de Hermione, presa na pista, para Harry, olhando o espetáculo irritado. A situação inteira era angustiante. Gina não conseguia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione.

Para alívio de todos, a música chegou ao fim... Mas o alívio foi curto, pois quando a banda tocou outro swing Sasha, incrivelmente, segurou Hermione na pista de dança, apesar de suas tentativas bem óbvias de tentar escapar. Gina ouviu murmúrios circulando entre os convidados... E pararem abruptamente quando Harry levantou.

Todas as atenções se voltaram a ele, exceto é claro a de Sasha. Ele continuava dançando de forma determinada. Harry levantou, virou o copo e baixou o copo sobre a mesa com força suficiente para que o gelo pulasse sobre a tolha. Deu largos passos até a pista de dança e deu um tapinha no ombro de Sasha. Ele parou de dançar e virou, surpreso.

-Posso cortar? – Harry disse. Todos o ouviram claramente, até a banda. Sasha parecia confuso. Hermione olhava Harry com expressão surpresa no rosto... E nem um pouco de apreensão.

-O quê? – Sasha perguntou.

-Cortar. Quero interromper.

-Bem, devo dizer... – Sasha parou pelo meio, sua firmeza hesitando diante do olhar direto e implacável de Harry. –acho que... se você... – deu um passo para o lado.

-Não acredito nisso – Laura sussurrou. Gina estava sem fala. Todos em volta desistiram de fingir que não estavam olhando e observavam abertamente. Ninguém mais dançava. Todos simplesmente olhavam enquanto Harry segurava a mão de Hermione e eles começavam.

Gina não conseguiu evitar o sorriso enquanto os olhava dançar. Era como se tivessem dançado no dia anterior, quando na verdade fazia meses. Moviam como se fossem uma só pessoa, passos rápidos e certos e tão habilidosos, fazendo os passos mais difíceis e ainda parecerem fáceis e comuns. Todos ficaram de queixo caído quando Harry jogou Hermione no ar, a segurando pela cintura e jogando-a por cima do ombro de modo que ela caísse de pé e entrasse novamente nos passos. Os observadores batiam palmas e assoviavam enquanto eles giravam e viravam.

Gina gostaria de estar entusiasmada assim. Apesar de ser bom vê-los dançar juntos novamente, se sentiria melhor se um dos dois sorrisse. Havia alguma coisa bem mecânica na coisa toda... E então ela percebeu. O sempre fora tão especial ao vê-los dançar era o sentimento que eles exalavam, a sensação de que na hora que entravam na pista de dança o mundo deixava de existir. Olhavam um no olho do outro e o que quer que houvesse entre eles, os envolvia como uma nuvem invisível.

Essa sensação desaparecera agora. Não olhavam nos olhos um do outro, e não estavam envolvidos em nada. Era como assistir a dois estranhos dançando.

Quando a banda terminou a música, simplesmente parou de tocar, sem começar outra música, como se também estivessem curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Harry e Hermione afastaram-se quando a música parou. Sasha, que ainda estava próximo, olhou de um para o outro e parecia bastante confuso. Harry olhou para ele. –É assim que é pra ser. – ele disse, seu tom ríspido. Olhou para Hermione. Apesar de sua expressão não ter mudado, Gina percebeu que ele balançou um pouco a cabeça em cumprimento. Voltou para mesa onde estava, pegou seu casaco e saiu do salão sem olhar para trás.

Hermione o olhou saindo com um olhar chocado. A nudez de sua expressão era estranha para Gina, acostumada com ver sua amiga guardada. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Hermione deu a volta e saiu apressada da pista de dança pelo outro lado. Gina ia levantar, mas Draco colocou a mão em seu braço.

-Não –disse, seu primeiro comentário desde que tinham sentado ali. –Deixe-a em paz.

Gina sentou novamente. A festa continuou e ninguém discutiu a estranha dança que presenciaram Gina começou a se perguntar se incidente entraria no caderno de Laura como "Preocupante" ou "Encorajador".

* * *

_Uma semana depois..._

* * *

Quando Harry chegou em casa, sabia que estava vazia. Cho estava fora da cidade, Laura estava na Nova Zelândia, em seu final de semana de relatórios para seu Ministério, Justino e Stephen haviam ido até Sheffield visitar os pais de Stephen e Jorge estava visitando Fred. Imaginou se tinham coordenado as ausências de propósito, para lhe dar um tempo sozinho. 

Colocou a capa em seu gancho de costume, seus olhos fitando por um momento, como sempre faziam, o gancho onde a capa dela ficava. Colocou sua pasta no chão, cheia de trabalho que ele não encostaria, como fizera nas outras noites.

Entrou na cozinha, com vagos pensamentos em sanduíches e parou abruptamente quando passou da porta.

Allegra estava sentada à mesa, com um prato de biscoitos que Jorge deixara pra ele.

Ficou olhando pra ela por um momento, sem conseguir processar o que via. _É isso_, pensou. _Fiquei maluco. Doido_. Piscou e balançou a cabeça. Ela ainda estava ali, olhando pra ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela parecia diferente. Usava calça jeans e um simples blusão cinza, seus cabelos negros presos numa longa trança que repousava em seu ombro. Seu rosto não tinha maquiagem, a franja enrolava sobre a testa. Ela parecia, Harry constatou assustado, quando ele a conhecera.

-Boa noite, Harry. – ela disse calma. –Parece que viu um fantasma.

O primeiro impulso dele era se lançar em cima dela e bater até desmaiasse, mas isso não parecia normal quando ela estava apenas comendo biscoitos. Reações e pensamentos conflitantes batalhavam dentro de sua cabeça. Finalmente, decidiu ir com a maré, por enquanto, e descobrir o que ela queria. Sentou ao lado dela, cuidadosamente mantendo a varinha à mão. –Se importa em me dizer como entrou aqui? – ele perguntou baixo.

-A porta da frente estava aberta.

-Essa casa está protegida de cima a baixo.

-Essas proteções foram feitas para manter longe quem está com intenções hostis. Não vim aqui machucar ninguém, Harry.

Ele pensou por um momento. Ela estava absolutamente correta, os feitiços estavam configurados para manter longe apenas pessoas não amigas. Se ela conseguiu passar por eles, não devia querer nenhum mal. –Então por que veio aqui? – ele disse, mantendo os olhos sobre a mesa.

Ela pegou outro biscoito. –Preciso de um motivo para visitar um velho amigo?

-Não somos amigos. Nunca fomos.

Ela fez beicinho com lábio inferior. – Ohhh. Isso machuca, de verdade.

Ele apenas olhou para ela. –Se veio aqui pra fazer a cena da Vilã Sarcástica de novo, juro que vou...

Ela levantou a mão. –Não vim. – empurrou o prato de biscoitos para longe e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, sua expressão estranhamente séria. –Vim aqui pedir sua ajuda.

Por momento, Harry se perguntou se de fato ficara louco. –Desculpe – ele disse. –Podia jurar que disse que veio aqui pedir minha ajuda.

-Sim – ela o olhou nos olhos então, e então a outra resposta sarcástica que Harry pensara secou em seus lábios. Se não a conhecesse tanto, juraria que ela estava aterrorizada. –Não confio na opinião de mais ninguém.

Harry riu pelo nariz. –Você _confia?_ Se confiasse em minha opinião não teria se alistado para lutar contra tudo que defendo!

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo. –Pode me ouvir, por favor? Estou cercada por pessoas que pensam iguais, mas não tem ninguém no Círculo que eu respeite. Estão todos ocupados demais me bajulando e se curvando e fazendo seus caminhos até o circulo mais interno para oferecerem uma conversa honesta. – ela balançou a cabeça. –Me encontro em um território estranho, Harry. Estou lutando com... – ela respirou fundo. – com um dilema moral.

Isso foi suficiente. Harry começou a rir, uma risada alta, sem conseguir se conter. Allegra apenas ficou sentada, se remexendo na cadeira. –Um dilema moral! – ele gritou. –Ah, acho que quebrei alguma coisa – se forçou a se acalmar. –Um dilema moral de fato. Isso vindo de você cai na categoria de "irônico".

-Hei, você acha que isso me deixa feliz? Não pedi por isso, sabe. Estava feliz e satisfeita com meus negócios...

-Seus negócios de chantagem, destruição e assassinato.

-Precisamente. Quando de repente... Bem, lá estava.

-Lá estava o que, exatamente?

Ela hesitou e pareceu meio relutante em continuar. Harry a olhou mais cuidadosamente. Estava pálida e parecia cansada, o que era incomum... Ele não lembrava de Allegra parecer nada além de uma figura com uma boa e vibrante saúde. Ele estava começando a ter uma sensação estranha dessa visita inesperada. Ele quase ousava ter esperança dela estar tendo dúvidas sobre ser a vilã. A possibilidade de perdê-la como inimiga através de um tipo de mudança de sentimentos dela era o que ele mais esperava há um tempo. Ela era uma bruxa muito poderosa, talvez a mais poderosa que ele conhecera. A idéia de tê-la do lado do bem era bem atraente.

-Eu... eu... – ela gaguejou.

Ele se inclinou mais pra perto. –Me diga – ela de repente balançou a cabeça que não, violentamente.

-Não posso.

-É ele? O mestre? Tem medo dele?

-Teria também. Ele poderia me matar com um pensamento. Faria isso se soubesse que estou aqui.

Harry franziu a testa. O que quer que tivesse levado ela ali, devia ser importante o suficiente para justificar o risco. –O que está acontecendo? Me conte, Ali. Solta a língua. – com surpresa, notou que tinha chamado ela de "Ali", que era como se referia a ela quando estavam juntos.

Ela respirou fundo e inclinou o queixo para frente, imponente. –Estou aqui por causa de uma coisa que o Mestre me pediu... Bem, mais me mandou... fazer. Algo tão ruim que nem _eu_ posso justificar.

-O que foi?

-Os detalhes não são importantes. Vamos dizer que... posso ser alguém que você chama de vilã, mas não sou um monstro.

Harry olhou triste para ela. –Allegra, você matou uma pessoa inocente disfarçada de Hermione para me fazer acreditar que a mulher que eu amava estava morta.

-Então está dizendo que eu _sou_ um monstro.

Ele deu de ombros, despreocupado. –Nunca gostei muito de rótulos.

-Talvez esteja certo. Se alguém tem o direito de me chamar de monstro é você. Mas... Tem algumas coisas que nem eu tenho estômago pra fazer. Não sou sadista, Harry, ou psicopata. O que faço, faço por um motivo. É parte do trabalho.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Como você justifica casualmente sua complacência em mais assassinatos do que eu poderia contar.

-Quero dizer que tudo que faço é parte de um plano, feito para levar a algum objetivo – ela o olhou nos olhos. –Não posso justificar causar dor e sofrimento por nenhum motivo aparente.

-Está dizendo que é isso que o mestre está te pedindo pra fazer?

Ela fez que sim, os olhos virados para mesa. –Não sei o que está errado comigo.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. –Está tendo uma crise ética.

-Ah, é esse o nome?

-Entendo por que não reconheceu.

-Então...O que eu faço?

-Quer que eu diga exatamente o que fazer? Fácil! Saia do Círculo, pare de matar pessoas, derrube todo o mal e volte para DI comigo. Podemos conversar sobre um asilo. Podemos conversar sobre todas as coisas.

Ela fungou. –Fale sério.

-Não pareci sério?

-Harry, não estou no mercado para uma mudança de vida aqui. Só preciso de um conselho. Olhe, já estou nisso há tanto tempo, nem tenho mais uma consciência. É a pessoa mais moral que conheço.

-Te disse o que fazer.

-Seja realista.

-Não peça meu conselho se não vai ouvir.

Ela levantou abruptamente, empurrando a cadeira para trás. –Não posso deixar o Círculo, Harry. Não _quero_! É _meu_, meu lugar! É o que faço, quem sou!

-Olhe, não vou dizer nem uma palavra que deixe nem um pouco mais fácil você voltar a levar seus negócios como de costume. – ele levantou e a encarou. –As únicas palavras que vou te dizer serão escolhidas para tentar te convencer a parar – não parecia haver mais nada a dizer. Allegra virou um pouco. –Quer me dizer por que realmente veio aqui?

Ela olhou pra ele, surpresa. -Do que está falando?

-Não veio até aqui apenas pra me pedir um conselho sobre um dilema que está em suas mãos. Sabe que nunca te ajudaria com nada, nem com isso. Então o que é, aqui?

Ela suspirou, seu rosto curiosamente desprotegido. –Ouvi sobre você... E Hermione.

Harry desviou o olhar, de repente intensamente desconfortável. –É – ele disse, brincando com a ponta do casaco. –O que isso tem a ver com você?

-Acho que queria dizer que... lamento por isso. – ele levantou os olhos então, incrédulo. –Sim, você ouviu certo. Não fique tão chocado. Posso não ter as melhores coisas pra dizer sobre Hermione, mas... Bem, até eu posso ver que você dois estavam bem juntos. Não estou acima de emoções humanas, sabe. Você estava todo errado antes de estar com ela e ela também. Ver uma coisa errada como aquela dar certo, me faz pensar que temos esperanças para nossa espécie miserável afinal. Agora, bem, dá dó no coração. De todos. Até de vadias irônicas e velhas como eu.

-Espera que acredite que minha vida pessoal te fez parar pra pensar por um momento?

-Acredite no que quiser – ela falou ríspida. –Vim aqui sob uma trégua, Harry. Posso ser sua arquiinimiga e tudo mais, mas temos mais em comum do que você imagina. Até Holmes e Moriarty respeitavam o intelecto um do outro.

-Não respeito ninguém que ameaça a mim e as pessoas que amo – Harry disse, direto. Ele estava tão cansado, até continuar atento parecia um trabalho de verdade.

-Já me amou um tempo – ela disse baixo.

-Você foi boa um tempo – ele a olhou nos olhos. –Era mesmo?

-Nunca estive de seu lado, Harry. Sabe disso, não é? Tinha um trabalho a fazer desde o dia que nos conhecemos e o fiz. Pelo que sei... se houvesse um jeito melhor de alcançar meu objetivo, teria feito. Não foi pessoal.

-Foi sim.

Um silêncio ficou no ar por um momento. Harry de repente notou a surrealidade de estar ali na cozinha de sua própria casa, tendo o que poderia se passar por uma conversa civilizada com a mulher que se dedicava a destruí-lo. Ela se sacudiu um pouco e pareceu voltar ao presente. –Enfim, só queria dizer... Lamento por tudo. É uma fase difícil. – ela sorriu de repente, como se acabasse de ter uma idéia. –E hei, se sentir amargo e precisar de uns caras pra engrossar pra ela ou algo do tipo...

Harry a interrompeu. –Fique longe dela – ele disse, seu tom mortal.

Ela deu de ombros. –Foi só uma idéia. – ela pegou sua capa de onde tinha colocado na cadeira. –Certo, Harry. Trégua terminada. Vou embora, então.

-E quanto a seu dilema moral?

-Esqueça isso. Vou achar uma solução, como sempre. – ela levantou a sobrancelha. –Da próxima vez que nos vermos podermos tentar nos matar de novo.

Harry riu apesar de tudo. –Vou esperar ansioso.

-Com certeza é menos confuso – ela andou em direção à porta, mas parou quando chegou perto dele. Quando falou de novo, sua voz era baixa e hesitante e parecia estranha vindo dela. –Menti mais cedo. – ela disse.

-Quando? – ele disse, mantendo os olhos desviados.

-Quando disse que não foi pessoal – ela respondeu, a voz rouca. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para responder, ela inclinou a cabeça na direção dele e o beijou na boca, virando a cabeça dele na direção dela colocando uma mão no queixo dele.

A princípio, Harry ficou surpreso demais para reagir. Antes que seu cérebro cansado e confuso pudesse processar essa mudança de eventos, tudo que estava consciente era de uma mulher estar beijando-o e era bom. Hermione, pensou. Ah, Hermione... Como senti sua falta... como senti falta _disso_...

E passou apenas um segundo ou dois antes que a mente de Harry lhe lembrasse do fato de que era Allegra que o beijava, mas ele já estava respondendo, sua boca retornando o beijo dela e seus braços a envolvendo.

Com um grunhido de surpresa e desgosto, Harry a empurrou para longe o mais forte que podia. Ela cambaleou pra trás e caiu contra a bancada da cozinha. –Do que está brincando? – ele disse, esfregando a boca com as costas da mão.

-Não pareceu se importar – ela disse. –Talvez não esteja com o coração tão partido quanto fez o mundo acreditar.

A raiva inundou a visão de 4Harry como brilhantes fogos de artifício. Sem um momento de hesitação, ele se virou e a socou na boca. A cabeça dela virou para o lado, mas ela manteve a base e quando ele se preparou para outro golpe, ela o bloqueou rapidamente e o atingiu com o dorso da mão no rosto. Os dois se desequilibraram um pouco, se encarando sob o calor pouco iluminado da cozinha de Jorge. Harry sentia seu estômago revirar, sua pele formigando com a repugnância da memória do toque dela e como ele respondera cegamente, como um animal encurralado. –Saia de minha casa - rosnou.

Allegra levantou a mão até a boca e limpou o sangue do canto de seus lábios, olhando a ponta manchada de seus dedos. Olhou para ele e seu sorriso despreocupado e sarcástico sumiu de seu rosto. Era uma expressão familiar que ele reconheceu pelo que era... Uma máscara. –Aposto que esse incidente vai assombrar seus sonhos durante algumas noites, Potter – ela disse.

-Pesadelos, isso sim.

-Como quiser – ela passou por ele, parando na porta. –Sempre beijou muito bem, Harry. É uma pena que não tem ninguém pra aproveitar no momento. Me chama se quiser praticar. – ela piscou pra ele e saiu, sua risada deixando rastros atrás de si enquanto sumiam paulatinamente.

Harry procurou as costas de uma das cadeiras da cozinha e conseguiu sentar antes de suas pernas cederem, seus joelhos tremendo e tremores subindo e descendo sua espinha até que se recompôs.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu o prato de biscoitos ainda na mesa, um deles faltando apenas uma mordida. De repente, seu braço esquerdo se esticou e ele derrubou o prato da mesa. Quebrou contra parede, biscoitos e pedaços de cerâmica quebrada voando para todos os lados e caindo no chão desorganizadamente. Harry deixou a cabeça cair contra a mesa e durante um longo momento apenas ficou sentado, ouvindo seu estômago revirar e desejando poder desaparecer. Pelo menos assim nunca teria que se olhar no espelho novamente.

* * *

Harry ficou olhando o pergaminho em branco diante dele da mesma forma que fizera durante dias seguidos, debatendo consigo mesmo. Enfim, chegou a uma decisão. 

Trancou a porta de sua sala e abriu uma pequena gaveta contendo uma caixa comprida. Dentro da caixa, estava uma caneta de vidro oco e elaborado, uma caneta sem tinta alguma.

Harry colocou a pena sobre o pergaminho e escreveu, as letras fluindo da caneta vazia. –Potter chamando – escreveu.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, a resposta apareceu abaixo de suas palavras, escrita por uma mão invisível. –North aqui.

Colocou a pena sobre o pergaminho novamente. –Por que não fui contatado?

-O que você quer, Harry?

-Sabe o que eu quero.

-Não estou com ânimo para jogos de adivinhação. Declare seu assunto.

-Vai me contar o que aconteceu entre Hermione e o Guardião?

-Acho que "não" não é uma palavra suficientemente forte.

-Preciso saber. Preciso saber como fui curado.

-Depende de Hermione te contar ou não o que achar adequado. Não devo discutir os assuntos do Guardião.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu, eu sei.

-Sem comentários.

-Sabe o que está acontecendo aqui embaixo?

-O Guardião vê tudo, Harry. Sabe disso.

-Então sabe que nós terminamos por causa disso.

-É uma pena.

-Alguém na rede deve ter ajudo-a a alcançar vocês. Ao menos me diga quem.

-Vamos, Harry. Como um membro da rede, conhece as regras. Não posso divulgar os nomes de outros membros. Deve trabalhar isolado.

-Acho que sei quem foi.

-Não perca tempo me contando sua teoria. Não posso confirmar ou negar nada.

-Teve que ir pra escola aprender a ser tão irritante? – a escrita de Harry ficava apressada e agitada, mas North parecia entender bem.

-Vem com o trabalho. Mais alguma coisa?

-Sim. Quero falar com o Guardião.

-Ninguém fala com o Guardião.

-Para com isso. Se isso vai me custar a única mulher que já amei então acho que mereço receber respostas diretas de alguém ai de cima.

-O que quer que ache que merece, é irrelevante. É um membro da rede do Guardião. Lembre-se de seu lugar. Pode ser o garoto-que-sobreviveu aí embaixo, mas para nós é apenas um de milhões que nos ajudam. Sua associação conosco pode terminar a qualquer hora. Lembre-se disso... e lembre seu voto de segredo. Estamos te observando. North desligando.

Harry ficou olhando o pergaminho até todas as letras sumiram, e então, num acesso repentino de raiva jogou a caneta de vidro contra a parede onde ela se espatifou... Não que isso fizesse a menor diferença. Haveria outra dentro da caixa comprida da próxima vez que precisasse.

* * *

Hermione mantinha a mente concentrada firme na tarefa que fazia, ou seja, carregar um monte de pergaminhos. Observava sua bolha, flutuando diante dela e de vez em quando dando uns giros no ar para aliviar o próprio tédio. 

Finalmente parou diante da porta da sala dele, o símbolo de raio dela encarando-a. Respirou fundo, colocou uma expressão casual no rosto e bateu.

-Entre.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Ele estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, escrevendo num caderno. Levantou os olhos tempo suficiente apenas para registrar sua presença e então se inclinou sobre o caderno novamente sem nenhuma mudança notável na expressão. –O que posso fazer por você, tenente? – ele perguntou.

-Estou com os relatórios de vigilância que requisitou da VCI, chefe – ela disse.

Ele olhou então. –Ótimo. – esticou as mãos e ela lhe entregou os pergaminhos. –Alguma coisa a comentar sobre o relatório oficial?

Ela deu de ombros. –Não muito. É apenas a coisa normal de um bando de capangas desmiolados do Círculo falando pelos cotovelos.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e colocou os pergaminhos de lado. –Obrigado.

Ela apenas ficou parada por um momento, usando sua melhor máscara de profissionalismo enquanto sua mente gritava o mais alto que podia. _Harry, olhe para mim. Me **veja, **e pelo amor de Deus, me deixe te ver. Deixe que eu veja que está tão infeliz quanto eu. Olhe e veja que estou exausta e doente e perdida sem você. Mostre que ainda tem um coração... porque só sei que **eu **ainda tenho um pois toda vez que penso em você sinto que está se partindo._

Harry falou novamente, sem levantas os olhos. –Está dispensada, Agente.

Ela balançou a cabeça que sim uma vez e virou para sair. Hesitou quando chegou á porta. –Vou partir amanhã de manhã – ela disse baixo, de costas pra ele. Ele não disse nada, mas ela não ouviu a pena dele se movendo. –Pra Florença. A operação começa no final da semana.

-Eu sei – finalmente respondeu. Falou suavemente, mas ao menos o tom indiferente tinha sumido de sua voz. Ela virou, continuando no lugar que estava. Ele olhava para ela, seu rosto ainda estava cuidadosamente composto, mas seus olhos estavam preocupados.

-Estou um pouco nervosa. Minha primeira grande missão.

Ele sorriu. –Vai se sair bem.

-Vou... ficar longe por quase um mês. – _diga mais alguma coisa,_ ela reclamou consigo mesma. Diga que não quer ir nessa missão e deixando as coisas como estão entre vocês. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que nunca poderia dizer essas coisas pra ele, não agora. Tempo demais tinha passado. Ainda estavam se acostumando com isso... e baseado no tratamento profissional, quase frio dele nessas últimas semanas ela começara a suspeitar que ele honestamente não sentia mais por ela o que sentira um dia.

Agora, ele apenas concordou. –Eu sei.

A distância dele a matava. Ela suspirou. –Me deseja sorte?

Ele deu a volta na mesa então, se movendo com cuidado e não se aproximando muito. –Boa sorte – esticou a mãos. Hermione estendeu a sua e segurou os dedos dele nos seus num rápido aperto de mãos.

-Obrigada – ela sussurrou, saindo da sala o mais depressa que podia.

* * *

-Hermione? É você? 

-Sim, mãe – Hermione pendurou a capa no cabide. Claire Granger veio da sala e a abraçou calorosamente. Hermione abraçou a mão com força, sentindo o conforto do lar sorrateiramente se infiltrando.

Claire a levou até o sofá e trouxe um chá e sentou ao lado dela. –Querida, estou tão preocupada porque vai ficar longe durante um mês inteiro. E essa missão... parece tão perigosa.

-Sabe que não posso discutir os detalhes, mãe... mas não vou estar no centro da ação.

-Se você diz. Mas tente mandar notícias sempre que puder, só pra eu saber que está bem.

-Vou tentar – Hermione bebeu o chá. –Falei com Harry hoje. – disse, baixo.

Claire olhou pra ela ansiosa. –E?

Hermione balançou a cabeça. –Ah, mãe... foi como se fossemos estranhos. Só conhecidos. Nunca me senti tão desconfortável em minha vida. Não achava que era possível me sentir desconfortável perto de Harry. Ele estava como um robô... tão frio e insensível, distante.

-Talvez ele esteja com medo. Como você.

-E do que estou com medo?

-Está com medo que seja demais.

Hermione concordou, passando um dedo pela borda da sua xícara. –Está certa. E é demais. Quando sinto que estou começando a pensar nisso, tenho que me concentrar em outra coisa rapidamente.

-Por que está afastando?

-Porque... – ela suspirou. –Porque se me permitir sentir, vai doer demais. Não vou conseguir fazer nada alem de me curvar numa bola e chorar durante dias.

-Talvez seja o que precisa.

Hermione travou o queixo. –Acho... acho que ele talvez não me ame mais.

Claire esticou a mão e segurou a dela. –Ah, querida. Tenho certeza que não é o caso.

Agora que falara seu maior medo, a língua de Hermione pareceu magicamente ter soltado na boca e ela começou a falar rápido, colocando pra fora tudo que segurava há um mês. –Toquei sua mão hoje, mãe... apenas um aperto de mãos, mas me deu vontade de morrer. E quando ele olha pra mim, não tem nada lá, nada mesmo e não sei o que fazer. – sentiu lágrimas subindo pela garganta, uma grande onda de lágrimas pra compensar todas que não se permitira derramar. Encontrou os olhos compreensivos de sua mãe. –E se for isso, mãe? E se realmente acabou? Não posso, não consigo pensar nisso, é horrível demais. É pior do que perder simplesmente meu noivo. É muito pior não tê-lo nem como meu melhor amigo. Não tê-lo em minha vida de forma nenhum é ter um grande buraco negro que puxa tudo até que não posso sentir nada alem de sua ausência. – suas palavras secaram então e ela olhou para sua mãe, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Pela primeira vez desde que deixara Bailicroft ela não tentou impedi-las. –Sinto tanta falta dele, mãe. Estou... partida pelo meio.

-Eu sei – Claire sussurrou, tirando o cabelo da testa de Hermione. –Está tudo bem.

Hermione se encolheu no abraço de sua mãe e chorou, uma enxurrada livre e sem restrições de tristeza e lamento que a envenenaram por semanas, sem ser expressas e presas com força. Claire a abraçou, alisando suas costas e a confortando com palavras e frases curtas sem sentido que só as mães conseguem dizer nessas situações. Hermione se deixou ir com elas, se rendendo a essa dor que temia ser muito grande para suportar.

* * *

A Chancelaria só era acessível a pessoas que a conheciam. Como sede da Federação Internacional de Bruxos, a segurança era pesada. O prédio em si não era localizável e só permitia acesso via aparatação e só então você saberia o feitiço direcional correto. 

Harry, é claro, era um daqueles liberados a ir e vir quando quisesse, então quando ele apareceu lá na tarde seguinte, ninguém achou estranho. Ele foi até a ala do prédio que levava até o escritório do vice, subindo as escadas até onde sabia que encontraria Sirius.

Seu padrinho saiu de sua sala assim que seu assistente o avisou que Harry estava lá. Seu rosto estava preocupado, pois Harry raramente aparecia sem mandar uma coruja antes. –Harry, o que houve? – perguntou.

Harry se remexeu de um pé para o outro. –Eu, hã... preciso conversar.

Sirius relaxou, suspirando aliviado. – Graças a Deus. Já estava na hora. Quer entrar, por favor? – empurrou Harry para que entrasse em sua frente no seu escritório. – Nicholas, não devo ser interrompido – ele disse para seu assistente quando passou por sua mesa.

Sirius instalou Harry em uma cadeira e sentou ao seu lado, se inclinando para frente na expectativa. Por um tempo, Harry apenas ficou sentado, se perguntando como colocaria aquilo tudo em palavras. –Me diga a verdade – finalmente disse.

-Claro que sim.

Ele levantou a cabeça então e olhou Sirius nos olhos, vendo apenas compaixão ali. – Nós estragamos tudo além de qualquer esperança de conserto?

-Bem, eu não sei. Gostaria de pensar que nada está alem de esperanças de consertos. – ele suspirou. – Harry, não sei como está sentindo. Ninguém sabe, tem estado tão... distante. Fechado.

-Sabe por quê?

-Acho que sim, mas gostaria de ouvir de você.

-Porque se eu não me fechar isso vai me engolir. Estou petrificado, por tudo. Por ela, por mim, pelo que aconteceu e pelo que pode acontecer... ou que pode _não_ acontecer. Então ando como um robô, que é como me sinto a maior parte do tempo, falando nisso, e finjo que nada me atinge. Às vezes até funciona. – levantou de repente. –Deus, como deixei que isso acontecesse? Nunca devia ter deixado que ela saísse de Bailicroft.

-Acho que há culpa suficiente para ser distribuída.

-Eu estava tão confuso e magoado e... não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Mas nunca devia ter deixado que saísse daquele jeito. Ela não queria ir, sei disso agora. Ela queria ficar e consertar as coisas. É minha culpa.

-E se foi isso? Quer dizer que tem se punir para sempre?

Harry sentou novamente, deixando a cabeça cair entre as mãos. –Tudo dói, Sirius. Dói me mexer, respirar dói, dói pensar ou falar ou sentir.

Sirius esticou a mão e puxou uma de Harry, apertando-a com força. –Eu sei.

-Ela foi pra Florença hoje de manhã.

-Ouvi falar.

-Tenho medo de ser tarde demais.

-Ainda a ama?

Harry levantou os olhos, a pergunta parecendo uma flecha direto em seu coração. –Sim.

-Então nunca é tarde demais.

Pitseleh: é uma palavra judaica que quer dizer algo como "meu pequeno".  
Quando Hermione diz a Cho que um dia contará o que fez no tempo que estava longe, Lori deixa uma nota dizendo que um dia nós também saberemos.  
Wombat é um marsupial australiano com aparência de um pequeno e musculado urso de patas pequenas.(fonte: wikipedia) Eu recomendo que procurem imagens, porque é um animalzinho MUITO fofo! Eu estava olhando o Potterish um dia e vi que no site official também tem uma história lá com o nome de "w.o.m.b.a.t.". Não sei se Lori tirou daí P  
Lindy: abreviação para Lindy Hop, a dança mãe de todas danças swing. A dança é com parceiros, um levando e outro seguindo. A coreografia é improvisada pelo que leva, guiando o outro em viradas e outros passos. O ritmo é baseado em contagem de quatro e tipicamente se dança ao som de bandas grandes de swing.

Quem tiver informações sobre qualquer um desses pontos, sinta-se a vontade a esclarecer qualquer coisa ou corrigir qualquer erro!

_carlos bert: _Olá, tudo bom! Muito obrigada pela informação sobre "jornada das estrelas"! Fica meio complicado traduzir referências de uma coisa que não se conhece, por isso adoro essas explicações a mais, porque nem sempre pesquisando dá pra encontrar a coisa certa... Desculpa pelo atraso, obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.  
_Sayuri_: hehehe... Esse não acredito que terminou assim pegou mesmo, hein! Esse capítulo atrasou um pouco, mas espero que tenha valido a pena a espera!  
_Lila Granger:_ eu não me incomodo tanto com essas cobranças... Na maioria das vezes o povo só cobra quanto têm razão de estar cobrando (só não precisa encher o saco, né. rs Brincadeira). Só uma curiosidade... O que é AK?  
_MiaGraner28_: nha... estou falando com você no msn agora... P Mas obrigada pelas pesquisas e pelo trabalho como tradutora! Valeu mesmo!  
_la Diedie: _Espero que tenha gostado de várias partes desse capítulo também e que ele tenha valido a espera a mais! Ler tudo logo vai ser um pouco difícil, mas vou me esforçar pra traduzir o mais rápido possível!  
_Lilian Granger Potter_: realmente, a cura de Harry ocorre bem cedo na fic, de forma até fácil, mas com um alto preço... Concordo que se Hermione conversasse com Rony algumas de suas dúvidas seriam resolvidas. Não falei da reação de Harry quando não a encontrasse porque Lori não detalhou tanto essa fase, mas tadinho dele. Os dois sofrem tanto nessa fic que nem sei de quem tenho mais pena... Uhn.. Você lembrou do mestre de Allegra... Tenha em mente que o cara é mal. E identidade dele é sem dúvida uma das maiores surpresas da fic. Com certeza é uma das coisas que mais movimenta a terceira fic...  
_Lívia_: O pobre Harry ficou tão deprimido que nem foi atrás de Hermione... Adorei sua filosofia sobre a expectativa causar a morte da psssoa, realmente muito interessante... Sim, vc está certa: Allegra e Theo voltam na terceira fic, mas se não me engano Allegra aparece bem mais. Mais uma vez, foi mal o atraso, mas estou me readaptando a ter uma beta! Tinha que ter mandado mais cedo pra ela pra fic sair nas duas semanas de costume. Espero que o capítulo tenha valido a espera e torço que vc encontre um tempinho pra ler a fic! E reviews sem noção são legais tb! (ah! fiquei com medo do vudu! huahahua brincadeira)  
_mione03:_ Ainda bem que eles se reencontram nessa fic ainda! Já pensou Harry três capítulos sem ela? Tudo bem que eles não estão juntos, mas ao menos a gente sabe que eles ainda se amam. Quanto a tradução da terceira fic... Vou dizer o que sempre digo: garanto os 3 primeiros capítulos.. O resto vou pensar se dá pra mim quando chegar mais perto de terminar essa. É uma negociação que faremos em breve. Sim, esse Sukesh deve ser uma coisa de outro mundo! Obrigada pelos elogios e pode "me encher" quando quiser! É legal saber a reação das pessoas ao que aconteceu na fic.  
_becah²_: Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Acho que seu mal pressentimento se realizou, afinal eles estão separados (muito infelizmente). Ih! Foi mal... Esqueci de te mandar as traduções! Dessa vez eu mando sem vc precisar me cobrar, ok?  
_Noelle Granger_: não, não... espero que ninguém morra de curiosidade, senão quem deixaria reviews, não é mesmo? brincadeiras a parte, tive um problema com prazos e aí atrasei. Foi mal. Esse capítulo deu um trabalhinho bom, mas foi legal. Espero que tenha gostado. E ainda acho muito estranho essa coisa de fã P

Bom, pessoal! Eu sei que atrasei uma semana em relação ao combinado, mas foi porque eu demorei de mandar pra Maíra (a beta). Tudo isso por falta de costume de ter uma beta  
Tenho uma notícia não tão legal pra dar. O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco mais... Primeiro porque ele é grande, quase o dobro desse daqui. Segundo porque só vou voltar a ele na quinta, pois até lá tenho prova. Por fim, pra mim é o capítulo mais importante dessa segunda fic então ele merece uma atenção especial... Calculo que deve demorar no mínimo três semanas pra sair. Eu vou ser boazinha e não vou comentar de como amo esse capítulo pra não deixar vocês curiosos  
É isso! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e torçam pra dar tudo certo e o próximo não demorar muito! bjos!

PS.: O fanfiction está me dando nos nervos! A cada capítulo fica mais difícil conseguir atualizar! Hunf ¬¬ .  
Se algo ficar sem sentido é pq tive que ir dividindo o capítulo e colando um no outro pra o documento ir! Considerando que fiz isso de madrugada, é possível que tenha ficado errado...


	14. Um

**Harry Potter e o Show que Nunca Termina  
****Capítulo 14: Um**

* * *

_Is it getting better, or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now you've got someone to blame?  
You say one love, one life, when it's one need in the night  
It's one love, we get to share it, it leaves you baby if you don't care for it_

_Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus to the lepers in your head?  
Did I ask too much, more than a lot, you gave me nothing now it's all I got  
We're one but we're not the same  
We hurt each other then we'll do it again._

_One – U2_

* * *

_NOTA DA AUTORA: POR FAVOR, LEIA._

Esse provavelmente é o capítulo mais difícil que escrevi das duas histórias, e pode ser igualmente difícil pra você ler. Em alguns lugares, esse capítulo é sinistro, perturbador e algumas coisas que acontecem podem ser desapontadoras. É pra ser desse jeito, então caso comece a se sentir desconfortável, bom... É o que eu quero. Tem algumas cenas que evitei no passado com cortes de cena convenientes, mas por razões que ficarão claras não posso fazer isso dessa vez... em outras palavras, com este capítulo SQNT pode finalmente merecer a censura R que teve o tempo todo. Então, para aqueles acompanhando a brincadeira em casa, neste capítulo temos descrição de sexo neste capítulo. Eu diria que é franco, talvez brincando com linha do explícito, mas não é de jeito nenhum gráfico. É sempre difícil ver os personagens que você aprendeu a gostar passando por tempo difíceis e quero alertar que o que Harry e Hermione passam neste capítulo não é bonito. Também digo a vocês que este capítulo termina num lugar bem diferente de onde ele começa... Esse é o último capítulo relacionado ao enredo da história, teremos um capítulo 15, mas será meio que análogo ao 15° de PdI, ou seja, será um grande encerramento.

Então esteja avisado. Tempos sombrios à frente… mas como todos os tempos sombrios, não vão durar para sempre. Espero que vocês confiem em mim depois de ficarem por aqui durante 29 capítulos de minha história pra acreditarem quando digo que há lógica em minha loucura. Agüentem firme, fiéis leitores. Estamos chegando lá.

E também, uma nota de narrativa. Não ache que pulei alguma coisa porque no inicio desse capítulo eu jogo vocês no meio da operação de Florença sem realmente explicar detalhes da missão. Não se preocupem com isso, não precisam saber e não queria escrever outra mini-história só pra esse capítulo. Tudo o que precisa saber sobre a operação será mencionado ou revelado. Vai ter a idéia básica.

E me perdoem por não fazer justiça na descrição de Florença. Nunca estive lá. Se tivesse mais tempo, faria uma pesquisa e colocaria referencias mais especificas, mas prometi que postaria o capítulo hoje!

E uma última coisa: uma parte deste capítulo foi inspirada/baseada/roubada sem vergonha do clássico filme de Hitchcock "Interlúdio".

* * *

_Três semanas depois_

* * *

Outro agente poderia se sentir ameaçado, ressentido, ou com medo, se estivesse em sua posição, mas quando a campainha da central de segurança da tocou para anunciar a chegada que esperou o dia inteiro, Remo Lupin só sentia alívio. Ele era homem o suficiente para admitir quando precisava de ajuda, e Deus sabia o quanto ele precisava agora. 

A central de segurança em Florença era um prédio de três andares de pedra marrom que, pelo menos no papel, pertencia a Associação pelo Avanço da Relação Bruxos-Trouxas. A associação tinha várias propriedades ao redor do mundo, um patrimônio realmente considerável para uma organização que não existia de verdade. Era uma companhia da DI, uma de muitas. Remo e Isobel Hyde-White tinham virtualmente tomado a central e duas outras localizações seguras na área para corrente missão conjunta da a VCI e I&R... Apesar de na ultima semana pelo menos, "corrente" talvez não fosse o termo apropriado. No momento, Remo sentia que a missão corria sobre ele.

Todos ficaram atentos ao ouvir a campainha. – Estão aqui – disse um dos agentes. Remo ouviu mais alguém murmurar – Graças a Deus. – era uma sensação que ele apoiava de coração. Graças a Deus, a cavalaria chegou.

Ouviu passos nas escadas, se aproximando do grande espaço no andar de cima que usavam como centro de comando. Começara como um local de trabalho bem organizado e eficiente, apesar de ninguém enxergar mais isso.

Remo levantou enquanto a porta abriu e um grupo considerável de agentes entrava, vestidos identicamente com as capas de missão da DI. Olharam em volta sem fazer comentários, ficando pra trás como se esperassem instruções. Abriram a formação de vez e Harry passou por eles e parou na frente onde olhou rapidamente em volta antes de encarar Remo. Ele deu um sorriso torto. – Então... Alguém fez um pedido pra viagem? – disse, conseguindo uma rodada de risadas nervosas.

Remo avançou para apertar sua mão. – Fico feliz de te ver aqui, Harry.

-Você também. Queria que fosse em circunstâncias melhores.

- Jones – Remo disse, cumprimentando o vice de Harry, que ficou ao seu lado, segurando uma alta pilha de pastas, que começou a distribuir aos agentes recém chegados.

- Remo, essa é a Capitã Taylor, a nova cabeça das operações de campo – Harry disse, indicando uma mulher a seu lado. Ela era alta, comum e tinha o que se podia chamar de um número obsceno de sardas no rosto, seu cabelo castanho sem graça preso num forte rabo-de-cavalo. –Diz, este é meu bom amigo Remo Lupin. – ela apertou a mão de Lupin e a luz finalmente caiu sobre ele.

- _Disraeli_ Taylor? – ele perguntou.

- Isso mesmo – ela respondeu.

- Prazer em te conhecer. Que bom que resolveu atravessar o lago a tempo pra essa pequena viagem de campo.

Harry virou pra ela, assumindo um ar de negócios... As amabilidades haviam acabado, aparentemente. – Quero um relatório completo em uma hora. Você e Napoleon pegam o status de todos os agentes aqui, quero os dois completamente familiarizados com detalhes de toda operação. Tomem conta da equipe enquanto eu converso com Remo.

- Sim, senhor. – ela disse com um curto acena da cabeça. Remo tinha a impressão que ela estava se contendo pra não bater continência. Suas bases militares eram bem marcantes, mesmo na atmosfera geralmente informal da DI, mas Remo ouvira que essa agente lendária adorava os procedimentos. Taylor começou a dar ordens enquanto Harry seguia Remo até a pequena câmara lateral que usava como escritório.

- Bem, nunca esperava ser chamado para _essa_ operação – Harry disse, sentando.

- Ninguém ficou menos animado que eu, mas não tinha escolha – Remo sentou atrás da mesa, cruzando as mãos e agora diante da infeliz tarefa de confessar em detalhes excruciantes exatamente o quanto as coisas tinham dado errado. –Algumas vezes, você precisa das cartas grandes. Quando as coisas vão muito para o sul, você chama a CIOS.

- Não estou questionando sua ação, estou surpreso. Achei que essa operação estivesse sob controle.

- E estava.

- Onde está Isobel?

Ele hesitou. – Está no hospital.

Harry ficou tenso, uma expressão de alarme no rosto. – O que aconteceu?

- Ela estava com uma equipe cobrindo uma festa onde estava presente a maior parte da organização de D'Agostino quando a festa foi invadida por uma organização rival. Três outros agentes também se machucaram, mas graças a Deus ninguém morreu.

- Um ataque de uma organização rival? Que hora ruim.

- Bem, a maioria de nós acha que foi uma armação. Pra gente.

Harry não disse nada por um momento. Ele não precisava que Remo dissesse com todas as letras de quantas maneiras isso era ruim. – Não tinha idéia que D'Agostino era tão cruel. – finalmente disse.

- Ele é muitas coisas que você nem tem idéia, Harry. O cara é colossal, é terrível em sentido bíblico. Está envolvido em tudo. Anéis para contrabandear talismãs ilegais, contrabando de poções, assassinatos planejados, lavagem de dinheiro, chantagem, prostituição com polissuco... não vamos nem falar das inúmeras incursões com trouxas.

- Já ouvi falar da historia de fundo – olhou Remo nos olhos. –Se me lembro bem, você disse várias e várias vezes que era um erro tentar um ataque na organização toda de uma vez.

- Queria estar enganado sobre isso. Mas seria menos arriscado focalizar em alvos individuais dessa organização um de cada vez e desorganizar as coisas aos poucos.

-Vamos descobrir tudo e colocar sob controle, não se preocupe. Mas... Remo, experiências anteriores me ensinaram a ser franco com isso, apesar de você saber como as coisas acontecem. Quando a CIOS é chamada, entramos no comando. Então, devo te comunicar que devo oficialmente tomar o comando dessa operação. Não é um reflexo de suas habilidades ou de minha confiança nelas, é só a política geral.

-Eu entendo – e de fato entendia muito bem. Quando era o vice da divisão de Harry, foram chamados em algumas operações que tinham ido mal, e olhara Harry lutar contra oficiais de comando depostos que se ressentiam de sua presença... Mesmo quando foram eles que o chamaram. – Meu ego não está na mira aqui, Harry.

- Que bom, então não teremos problemas. De minha parte, você ainda está no comando. Conhece a situação aqui melhor do que tenho esperanças de conhecer. A boa noticia é que se algo der errado, vai ser minha cabeça em jogo e não a sua. Minha primeira prioridade é a segurança de seus agentes do campo. Vamos começar a pensar em formas de extraí-los sem entregar seus disfarces. Teremos que minimizar o conhecimento dos alvos sobre nossas atividades, especialmente no nível de infiltração que você alcançou, enquanto maximizamos nossas habilidades de preparar outra operação quando as coisas esfriarem. – Harry se remexeu em seu lugar e desviou os olhos, apenas por um momento. –Quantos de seus agentes de campo estão sem contato? – ele perguntou, seu tom agressivamente calmo e controlado.

Remo se perguntou por um momento se deveria responder a perguntar que Harry fizera ou aquela que não fizera. Escolheu a segunda opção, sem ver motivos para evasões. – Ela está bem, Harry; foi a todos seus encontros e seus relatórios chegam em dia. Ela não foi descoberta.

A expressão de Harry não mudou, mas Remo viu sua postura relaxar um pouco. – Agradeço a informação, mas não respondeu minha pergunta.

Ele suspirou. – Três estão sem entrar em contato.

- De quantos?

- No total são vinte e um infiltrados.

- Isso é ruim – Harry estalou os dedos, pensando. – Napoleon e Diz estão analisando os detalhes. Quero ver o diário de campo, seu e de Isobel, e posso querer encontrar alguns agentes de campo durante seus encontros agendados. – ele levantou. – Remo, vamos chegar ao fim disso. – se preparou para sair.

- Harry? – ele chamou baixo.

- Sim?

Remo hesitou. – Sabe qual é a única explicação real de como é possível uma operação desse tipo dar tão errada assim.

Harry inspirou e segurou a respiração por um momento. – Não vamos pular para conclusões precipitadas. Vamos atravessar essa ponte quando chegar a hora.

* * *

Napoleon entrou na sala de conferências da central, fechando sua pasta. Diz estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa, cercada por anotações e relatórios... Ou ao menos era isso que ele achava que era aquela pilha tão alta que ele não a via. – Diz? – ele chamou. 

- Yo – veio a resposta atrás da montanha de papéis. Ele deu a volta na mesa e puxou uma cadeira pro lado dela. Até agora, o relacionamento dele com essa mulher fora... tenso. Primeiro, ele não tinha certeza de como tratá-la. Ela tinha uma patente superior, mas como ele era o vice de Harry e ela era apenas supervisora de campo, ele freqüentemente se encontrava numa situação de ter que dar ordens. Em segundo lugar, com todo seu jeito formal e de seguir os procedimentos, ela era seu completo oposto de toda maneira imaginável.

- Falei com todos agentes aqui da central. O que você tem?

Ela suspirou. – Só me atualizando com o progresso deles. Tudo parecia ir bem até semana passada, quando virou um inferno. Há três agentes infiltrados sem contato, seis agentes machucados em vários incidentes que parecem armados e vários locais para encontros, supostamente secretos, sob vigilância do alvo.

- D'Agostino. – Napoleon murmurou. – Ouço falar do cara há anos.

- Provavelmente a figura mais formidável do crime organizado... Mas não se iluda, não é tão organizado assim. Essa missão supostamente era pra derrubá-lo e desmanchar sua organização, mas sabe qual era a verdadeira intenção aqui, não é?

- Descobrir se D'Agostino tem ligações com o Círculo.

- Esse é o grande "x" da questão. Até agora, não há evidencias que ele tem, mas conhecendo Allegra, é difícil engolir que ela deixaria outro bruxo reunir esse tipo de poder que ele tem no submundo sem nenhuma consideração com o Círculo.

Napoleon suspirou. – Estou preocupada com minha amiga Hermione. Ela está bem?

Diz olhou uma pilha de papeis. – Granger, não é? Até agora parece bem. Está infiltrada na casa de Patrick Wainwright, ele é o tenente mais importante de D'Agostino. Tipo seu braço direito.

- Ela está na _casa_ desse cara?

- Sim. Está se passando de uma governanta chamada Madame Treblinka, que toma conta dos três filhos de Wainwright. Seus relatórios são impressionantemente completos. Deu várias informações sobre as idas e vindas de gente grande da organização. Muitos dos negócios acontecem na casa de Wainwright e por isso a colocaram lá. O último relatório dela chegou ontem. – ela pensou por um minuto. – Isso não vai ser um problema com nosso patrão, vai? – como sempre acontecia com ela, a palavra "patrão" vinha com um sutil sarcasmo.

- Como assim?

- Bem, eles tiveram um... um romance, não foi?

- Dá pra dizer que sim.

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo baixo. – Espero que ele consiga manter a razão e não perder a cabeça só porque uma de suas ex está lá fora em campo.

Napoleon levantou. – Não se preocupe com Harry – ele disse frio. – E não devia falar sobre coisas que não entende. – ele saiu, se permitindo a satisfação de uma boa porta batida.

* * *

_You're everywhere to me  
When I close my eyes, it's you I see  
And everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone...and you're everywhere I see  
So tell me, do you see me? _

* * *

Hermione se considerava uma profissional treinada. Fora ensinada pelos melhores no setor e já tinha conseguido uma boa experiência, colocando a mão na massa. Ela conhecia o sistema. Não tinha nascido ontem. 

Ainda assim, quando viu Harry sentado no banco do parque onde seu contato geralmente ficava sentado, quase demonstrou uma reação visível. Controlou-se a tempo. Não podia dar qualquer sinal que comprometesse sua posição, ou que havia reconhecido Harry. Ele estava vestido no que ela achava ser seu disfarce casual, ainda quase todo normal, mas com o cabelo clareado até um castanho médio e a cicatriz em sua testa apagada. Sem os óculos e com os olhos quase cor de mel, estava praticamente irreconhecível, mesmo sem seu rosto ter mudado nada.

Ela não se deixou imaginar o que raios ele estava fazendo ali ou onde seu agente contato de costume estava. Apenas siga o procedimento padrão, disse a si mesma. Quando tudo mais falhar, siga o procedimento padrão. O pensamento era reconfortante, especialmente agora. Pouquíssimas notícias do resto da operação chegavam a ela na casa de Wainwright, mas o que chegara não era bom. Pra completar, ela tinha quase certeza que estava ficando doente. Sentia-se meio zonza e mal do estômago. Uma das crianças acabara de se recuperar de um problema digestivo e ela provavelmente se infectara.

Como era sua rotina de reuniões, entrou num beco seguro e tirou o feitiço _glamour _que usava para disfarçar sua aparência. Uma governanta de aparência séria chamada Madame Treblinka entrou no beco, mas Hermione Granger apareceu. Ela foi casualmente até o banco do parque e sentou do outro lado. Harry não deu sinal algum de tê-la visto sentar-se, simplesmente continuou lendo seu jornal. Trate-o como se fosse seu contato regular, disse a si mesma. Vá com a maré.

- 6520 – ela disse baixo, sem mexer muito os lábios. Era seu código de reconhecimento. Harry tinha que responder com o código correto então ela sabia que não era um impostor.

- 5963 – ele disse do mesmo modo. – Relate.

Hermione continuou com seu relatório. Ela achava que seria esperança demais que ele pudesse falar com ela de verdade, afinal, ele não faria isso mesmo que não estivessem na situação tensa de uma missão. Ele ouviu, sem dar nenhum sinal disso. – Wainwright deu em cima de mim ontem a noite – ela completou ao terminar seu relatório. Essa informação não era dirigida a Harry, ela teria contado mesmo que fosse seu contato regular.

- Isso não é incomum, é?

- Não. Ele dormiu com quase todas empregadas, era uma questão de tempo antes que chegasse a mim. – ela parou, sem dizer se importar em dizer Wainwright sobre o sucesso, ou falta dele no caso, em seduzi-la. Deixe que ele fique na dúvida. – Vi D'Agostino hoje de manhã. Foi a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos nele de verdade.

- E?

- Ele é mais baixo do que eu esperava.

- Todo mundo diz isso – uma pausa. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Isso cobre tudo – nesse ponto, ela teria levantado e ido embora, com seus assuntos resolvidos... Relatórios escritos eram enviados por corujas secretas, ela não tinha mais nenhum motivo para manter o contato. Quanto mais demorasse, maior a chance que esse encontro secreto fosse observado. Entretanto, tinha mil perguntas que queria fazer e depois de um tempo decidiu que tinha um direito de fazer ao menos uma. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou. – Onde está meu contato usual? – Não podia se referir ao homem pelo nome, não sabia qual era.

- Sou um substituto temporário.

Ela suspirou. – Vocês foram chamados, não foi? A CIOS, quero dizer.

- Sim.

- Não sabia que estava indo tão mal assim.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Concentre-se em sua própria tarefa. – ele hesitou. – Você está bem? – perguntou, quase baixo demais pra ser ouvido.

Ela resistiu à tentação de ler demais nessa pergunta. – Estou bem – respondeu.

- Parece cansada.

- É difícil relaxar em minha posição. É uma missão tensa.

- Eu sei.

- Não que estivesse dormindo tão bem quando cheguei aqui. – completou antes que ela pudesse se conter. Olhou pra ele pela primeira vez desde que sentara e viu que ele também olhava pra ela. Por apenas um momento a dor compartilhada pairou no espaço entre eles como um choque elétrico. Harry voltou os olhos para o jornal. Uma onda de náusea apertou o estômago de Hermione e ela fez uma careta, praguejando contra a doença que a atingira. Se havia uma coisa que não precisava agora era ficar doente. Sua expressão não escapou a Harry... como um ex-apanhador e agora um espião, boa visão periférica era algo que tinha em abundancia.

- Está pálida – disse. – Precisa se cuidar.

- Estou bem – repetiu. Ela levantou. – Tenho que voltar.

- Fique alerta – falou, sua voz traindo um pouco mais de urgência do que antes. – Tome cuidado.

Ela não respondeu, apenas foi embora rapidamente, sem olhar pra trás. Seu coração batia forte e uma náusea invadia toda sua barriga. Não podia imaginar que simplesmente sentar tão perto dele seria tão inquietante. Estava presa na casa de Wainwright há semanas e não vira ninguém além de seu contato da DI, que poderia da mesma forma ser um andróide por todo apoio pessoal que oferecia. Ela não percebeu completamente o quanto sua separação de Harry tinha lhe desgastado até que chegara ali um mês antes e se encontrou totalmente debilitada pela exaustão e pelo cansaço emocional. Concentrou-se completamente em sua tarefa, o que lhe dera um surpreendente alívio.

Estranhamente, apesar de precisar ficar alerta o tempo todo, seu papel disfarçado oferecia mais alívio do que ela imaginava. Como babá das três crianças de Wainwright, tinha muito pra ocupar sua mente já que os ensinava e cuidava deles. Saía freqüentemente ao parque e eventos musicais e tinha a maioria das noites pra ela, durante as quais ela podia ler ou caminhar nos extensos jardins da propriedade de Wainwright. Às vezes era quase como estar de férias. Estava sempre consciente de sua tarefa, que era observar o máximo possível das atividades da organização na casa, mas as oportunidades de fazer isso eram limitadas. Ela só podia ver os negócios que passavam pela residência de Wainwright.

Vê-lo agora a pegara completamente de surpresa. Ela nem sabia que ele estava no país. Realmente achara que estava começando a deixá-lo no passado? Que insanidade a fez pensar que poderia esquecê-lo?

Sentiu as lágrimas subindo no canto de seus olhos enquanto se apressava pelas ruas pitorescas de Florença. Imaginava se o encontro teve algum efeito do tipo nele. Ele não parecia ter muito problema em colocar o relacionamento deles no passado. Mesmo a conversa que tiveram no escritório dele, logo antes de sua partida, teve um ar de simples conhecidos... E essa fora a maior conversa que tiveram desde que separaram.

Queria acreditar que o ar dele de completo desapego era uma encenação pra esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Todos comentavam do distanciamento dele, e não apenas com ela. Se ela conhecia Harry, e o conhecia bem, ele ia engolir tudo o que sentia e guardar bem guardado dentro de si. Bem, quando tudo isso acabasse e se estava indo tão mal assim ia acabar logo, ela acharia uma maneira de quebrar a máscara de apatia que ele usava. Tinha que saber se era apenas uma defesa... Ou se ele realmente não a amava mais.

* * *

_4 dias depois..._.

* * *

A central de segurança estava cheia de atividades. Harry fazia com que todos trabalhassem muito em planos de contingência para a retirada de todo o time... Não era uma tarefa fácil considerando o nível de infiltração que tinham alcançado. Quando um agente estava tão completamente alojado não dava pra simplesmente tirá-lo de lá sem que as pessoas suspeitassem. 

Lupin revisava e aprovava pergaminho após pergaminho de ordens que passavam por sua mesa, sua mente girando com as ramificações e explicações que com certeza viriam depois. Harry estava de pé ao lado de uma parede com um mapa de Florença, tocando aqui e ali para ver de mais perto. – Certo. Sabian está olhando este ponto de encontro aqui. – ele disse, apontando um pequeno parque. – Se D'Agostino colocou alguém pra seguir o agente Murdoch logo saberemos.

- E se virem Sabian? – Disraeli perguntou. Harry, Lupin e Napoleon apenas olharam pra ela por um momento. – Que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Sem chance – Harry disse. – Sabian trabalha pra mim há cinco anos e nunca o vi. Ele é mais que suficiente para os capangas de D'Agostino. – ele virou de volta para o mapa. –Certo. Então temos Lila pronta pra fingir...

A porta abriu de vez, interrompendo as palavras de Harry. Era Shay Daley, parecendo preocupada.

- O que foi, Shay? – Harry disse, franzindo a testa.

- Talvez a gente tenha um problema – ela disse. – Hermione não apareceu para seu encontro hoje. Seu contato esperou por horas... E ela não chegou.

O coração de Lupin afundou. Olhou pra Harry, ali de pé com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Seu rosto ficou mais pálido, mas não teve mais nenhuma reação. Lupin esperou pelas ordens que Harry daria. O procedimento padrão em um caso desse era esperar um dia. Havia muitas razões para um agente não ir a um encontro. Uma única ausência não era necessariamente motivo para se preocupar. Geralmente nenhuma medida era tomada até que o agente faltasse duas reuniões... mas Lupin sabia que o primeiro instinto de Harry, como Hermione estava envolvida, era de invadir tudo com as armas prontas, por assim dizer.

- Certo – Harry disse. – Diga pra o agente contato dela para voltar ao local de encontro amanhã. Dispensada. – Shay saiu da sala, parecendo desapontada. No caso de um agente perder um encontro, as ordens diziam para que tentasse novamente no dia seguinte, mesmo que não houvesse um encontro marcado no outro dia. Se Hermione simplesmente não tivesse conseguido ir para reunião, retornaria ao ponto de encontro no dia seguinte, a mesma hora. Se ela não aparecesse, então seria uma verdadeira causa de preocupação. Harry fizera exatamente o que era esperado e apropriado pra qualquer agente que faltasse a um encontro.

Ele virou e os encarou, os dentes cerrados. Napoleon falou primeiro.

- Não significa nada, chefe – ele disse baixo. – Existem milhões de razões para...

- Eu sei – Harry o interrompeu. Balançou a cabeça que sim, os olhos firmes no chão. – Eu sei – repetiu baixo, quase só para si mesmo.

* * *

Harry andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao quadro de _status _enquanto uma discussão rolava na mesa de conferência. Ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção. Seus olhos estavam abaixados e ele parecia pensar profundamente. 

Lupin bateu na mesa. – Pare, pare! – ele disse. – Isso não adianta.

- Não adianta? – agente Murdoch perguntou. – Não podemos mais perder tempo, Lila está pronta. Temos que arrumar seu cenário _agora _mesmo ou vamos adicionar o nome dela a lista de baixas.

- Não podemos fingir mais mortes, eles vão suspeitar!

- Já suspeitam de tudo, temos que cortar nossas perdas e abortar a missão toda.

- Vamos perder D'Agostino se abortarmos tudo de vez!

- Que se ferre D'Agostino, nossa primeira obrigação é com a segurança de nossos agentes de campo.

- Que segurança? Estão todos mais expostos que nós sabemos, e muito! Silverstein está sendo seguido, Knightbridge teve que se esconder e Granger perdeu três encontros. – Lupin viu vários olhos se virarem para Harry quando o agente Williams disse a última coisa. Hermione estava sem contato, há quase uma semana. Os outros agentes infiltrados fizeram algumas perguntas discretas, mas sem sucesso. Acreditava-se que ela ainda estava na casa de Wainwright, mas ela não ia aos encontros e seus relatórios deixaram de chegar todos os dias. Harry continuava num silêncio teimoso sobre o assunto, dando apenas ordens estritamente próprias sobre a situação dela, mas Lupin sabia que isso devia estar acabando com ele. Achava que Harry não dormia há dias.

Vozes alteradas iam de um lado para o outro na mesa de conferência. Todos estavam tensos e frustrados, sem falar preocupados com vários amigos e colegas ainda em perigo e tentando evitar os capangas de D'Agostino cada vez mais atentos. Harry de repente parou de andar e foi para porta. Todos olharam para ele. – Aonde está indo, patrão? – Napoleon disse.

Harry virou novamente. –Vou para casa de Wainwright.

Isso calou todos. Os agentes se entreolharam, incertos em como responder. Apenas Diz Taylor parecia ter a capacidade de falar. Ela levantou, seu rosto estóico retorcido numa expressão pensativa. – Se importa em detalhar o plano, Harry? – ela disse.

Ele encontrou seu olhar questionador. – Temos uma agente sem contato, Taylor. Todos relatórios indicam que ela ainda está na casa. Se ela pudesse sair, teria saído. Se ela pudesse nos contatar, teria entrado em contato. Não acho que exista duvidas que ela está com problemas. – Lupin observava esse diálogo de sua cadeira. Esse era o máximo que Harry falava sobre a situação de Hermione em dias.

- Temos vários agentes com problemas – Taylor disse. Lupin engoliu a irritação com ela... Só estava fazendo seu trabalho. – Por que se envolver pessoalmente nesse incidente em particular? – ele estava impressionado com a petulância dela. Todas as pessoas na sala, incluindo Taylor, sabiam exatamente porque ele poderia se envolver pessoalmente... Ela só queria fazer com que ele admitisse.

- Porque nenhum dos outros agentes está preso contra vontade dentro da própria situação de disfarce. Não há nada mais perigoso em uma infiltração do que ficar sem apoio externo. Algo está acontecendo dentro daquela casa e pretendo descobrir o que é.

- Senhor – Taylor disse, se endireitando um pouco. – é inapropriado que vá àquela casa. – daria para ouvir um alfinete caindo na sala. Lupin queria protestar, mas Taylor diria o que queria mesmo assim... E ele não podia fugir da questão dela estar completamente certa.

Harry não parecia surpresa. – E por quê?

Diz saiu detrás da mesa pra encará-lo. –Porque está no comando aqui, senhor. Se quiser que a casa seja vigiada, deve ordenar que alguém faça isso. Se o senhor se comprometer pode colocar em risco toda a missão.

- Isso não teria nada a ver com minha antiga relação com a Agente Granger, teria?

- Você disse, senhor, não eu.

- Acha que estou agindo irracionalmente?

- Não coloque palavras em minha boca, Harry. Mas não podemos deixar que nossas emoções interfiram em decisões estratégicas.

- Não posso evitar, Diz. Minhas emoções estão envolvidas. Me importo que disfarce de Lila foi descoberto. Estou preocupado com o agente Silverstein. Temo pela segurança do agente Knightbridge. E sim, estou muito preocupado com Hermione. Talvez você tenha a habilidade de separar seus sentimentos de seu trabalho, mas lamento que a maioria de nós não consiga. – ele olhou para Lupin. – Qual é o seu disfarce de emergência na casa dos Wainwright?

- Hã, de primeiro sub-mordomo. Um cara chamado Gustafson.

- E onde está o verdadeiro Gustafson?

- De férias.

- Quanto tempo?

Lupin sorriu. – Pelo tempo que precisarmos.

- Ótimo – olhou de volta para Diz. – Vou para aquela casa, Diz. Vou precisar da folha de perfil desse Gustafson para tomar o lugar dele, e vou precisar do glamour pronto em uma hora. Vai preparar isso pra mim? – ele virou pra sair.

Diz não parecia feliz. – Tenho que protestar, senhor. Tem um conflito emocional e deve sair da ação direta. É muito perigoso o senhor ir.

Harry parou, ainda de costas para ela. – Seu protesto está registrado.

Taylor não tinha terminado. – Senhor, não posso permitir...

Harry virou de vez, seus olhos brilhando. – Capitã, vai seguir minhas ordens ou vou ter que dispensá-la de seu trabalho. Entendido?

Taylor ficou um pouco tensa. – Sim, senhor. – ela disse, com uma formalidade deliberada. Harry balançou a cabeça que sim e saiu. Taylor hesitou por um momento e então virou para os agentes reunidos, todos olhando pra ela. – Ouviram o homem. Vamos aprontar o glamour. Napoleon, pegue o perfil resumido. – todos se espalharam. Taylor foi para seu lugar e juntou seus papéis.

Lupin suspirou. – Me pergunto, Diz, pra que isso?

- Precisava ser dito – ela olhou pra ele. – Você não podia ter me dado um apoio? Sabe que estou certa.

- Lamento que isso não importe. Ele estava determinado. Além disso, ele pode ter uma ligação emocional, mas acredito na capacidade dele funcionar apesar disso. Sei que tem pouco tempo no time dele, mas é realmente um agente muito habilidoso, além de um bruxo muito poderoso. Ele ainda é a melhor pessoa pra ir atrás dela, não importa quem ela é pra ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. –Espero que não nos arrependamos disso depois.

* * *

_I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find the better part of me  
I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me  
I wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie about a home I'll never see..._

* * *

Hermione estava deitada na cama, enfiada sob pesados lençóis sedosos, lutando pra permanecer consciente. Sua visão entrava e saía de foco e todo seu corpo tremia com espasmos que iam e viam sem parar. 

No momento estava sozinha. Isso era incomum. Desde que ficara confinada em sua cama, há quase três dias, sempre era vigiada por alguém da casa. Geralmente era a esposa de Wainwright, que ela começara a desprezar. Às vezes o mordomo, seu chefe atormentador. Por algumas horas, o próprio Wainwright ficou sentada com ela, olhando duro, mas não falou nada.

Queria se aproveitar de sua solidão momentânea e tentar escapar, mas sua mente estava tão zonza que não conseguia terminar nenhuma idéia. Não chegaria muito longe em suas condições, mesmo... Seus membros estavam tão fracos que não agüentariam. Sua varinha estava trancada em algum lugar do escritório de Wainwright, a casa estava cheia de gente e a porta da frente estava tão longe que era quase como ir até Roma.

Os segundos se arrastavam enquanto ela esperava por... não tinha certeza do que esperava. A morte, provavelmente. Era tudo que restava. Logo ela seria levada dessa casa e nunca mais voltaria, a lugar nenhum. Entraria no arquivo de "desaparecidos em missão". Imaginou se Harry assinaria o documento declarando-a oficialmente morta. Sabia que nunca encontrariam seu corpo, Wainwright cuidaria disso. Isso é cedo suficiente pra você, Guardião? Pensou. Irei até você em breve.

Nesse momento a porta de seu quarto se abriu e ela achou ter visto por um segundo o Guardião ali, vindo pra levá-la até o Domínio. Uma figura de capa estava delineada contra a luz do corredor, parado ali sob o umbral. Então a figura avançou na luz e ela viu que era Harry.

A princípio achou que estava imaginando coisas. Essa não seria a primeira vez que o veria em suas alucinações delirantes. Não fez quase mais nada ali deitada além de desejar desesperadamente a encontrasse. Já o vira em seu quarto diversas vezes. Uma vez ele sentou na beirada de sua cama e segurou sua mão e ela disse várias e várias vezes que lamentava muito.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e veio em direção a cama de modo que Hermione pôde ver sua expressão. A surpresa limpou um pouco sua mente. A máscara que ele usara durante os dois últimos meses, aquela máscara fria, distante, de quem não sentia nada tinha sumido. A emoção nua estava estampada em seu rosto, limpa e livre. Ela se perguntara várias vezes se ele ainda a amava e agora tinha sua resposta. Estava bem ali em seu rosto enquanto a olhava deitada. – Hermione? – ele sussurrou. Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Ele se apressou e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, olhando pra ela. Ele parecia tão ansioso e assustado e ainda assim ver sentimentos em seu rosto, qualquer que fosse, era tão bem-vindo que isso nem importava.

- Harry? – falou, rouca.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Está realmente aqui? – sussurrou. Não conseguiu evitar a pergunta... Se essa era mais uma alucinação, não queria saber.

- Estou aqui – ele disse. Colocou uma mão sobre a testa dela, tirando seu cabelo molhado. Levantou uma de suas pálpebras e depois a outra, olhando em seus olhos. – Ninguém sabia o que acontecera com você, não podia mais agüentar. O que foi? Estava doente quando te vi no outro dia... O que era? Qual foi o problema?

Ela puxou a manga dele entre os dedos que tremiam. Ele parecia real o suficiente. Um alívio a tomou com força suficiente pra que se sentisse tonta. Sua visão entrou e saiu de foco, o rosto dele duplicando e tremendo. – Desejei que você viesse. – ela disse. – Desejei por você cada segundo – suas palavras estavam fracas e tremidas.

- Desculpe por ter demorado tanto – ele disse segurando as mãos dela com força. –Estou aqui agora, querida. O que aconteceu com você? Pode me dizer?

- Eles... Me envenenaram. – respondeu. Sentiu os dedos de Harry apertarem os seus até doer, mas ela estava grata por isso. Todas as sensações ajudavam-na a se manter concentrada no presente quando sua mente não queria mais nada além de divagar.

-Wainwright? – ele disse, a voz apertada.

Ela fez que sim. – Ele e sua esposa... Descobriram sobre mim.

- Quem mais sabe?

- Hã... Ninguém mais. Eles mantêm segredo... porque...

Harry completou o pensamento por ela. – Porque não queriam que D'Agostino descobrisse que tinham alguém infiltrado.

- Isso. Então me deixaram doente... Pouco a pouco...

Ele a interrompeu. – Pra que pudessem se livrar de você, dizer que estava no hospital ou algo do tipo e ninguém suspeitaria. Entendi. Certo, tenho que te tirar daqui. – ele esticou os braços e os passou por baixo de seus ombros, ajudando-a a sentar. – Pode se mexer?

- Não muito... fraca, cansada.

- Não durma, ouviu? Fale comigo, continue falando. – ele atravessou o quarto até o armário e começou a vasculhar, provavelmente procurando a capa dela.

Hermione se obrigou a continuar falando, como ele pedira. Era mais fácil se concentrar quando ele estava ali pra lhe dar um foco. – Quando percebi porque... estava tão doente... tentei me afastar, mas... – ele se firmou com a mão sobre a cabeceira. – Eles me pegaram. Estava muito fraca pra lutar.

-Fez o melhor que pôde – ele disse, voltando com a capa. Ele sentou na cama e a colocou em volta dela, prendendo firme sob seu queixo. Ela segurou nos braços dele, tentando manter a concentração e a coragem pra que não escapassem. – Sabem quem você é? – ele perguntou.

-Não, só que sou uma agente. Acho que nem sabem pra quem trabalho. – por sorte, o feitiço glamour dela fora feito externamente e ficaria intacto até que fosse removido. Se ela mesma tivesse que mantê-lo, nunca agüentaria. – Harry... Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui – sussurrou.

Ele olhou pra ela então, o olhar dele a fez querer explodir em lágrimas e pular de alegria ao mesmo tempo. Não era apenas o olhar, que era principalmente de ansiedade e preocupação, mas o fato de ter uma emoção tão aberta. Era o Harry com o qual estava acostumada, não o mesmo com qual ficou presa nos últimos meses, por menos que o tenha visto. De repente, ele a puxou contra seu peito e a abraçou com força. – Por Deus, Hermione – ele murmurou contra seus cabelos. – Não era pra eu vir até aqui, mas precisava. Simplesmente precisava vir. Tinha certeza que ia chegar aqui e te encontrar já morta. - ela não podia responder, era incapaz de uma resposta racional. Tudo o que conseguia era se segurar nele e sussurrar seu nome, várias e várias vezes, sua voz meio engasgada pelas lágrimas. Ele recuou – venha – ele disse. – Vamos sair daqui. – ele manteve um braço nas costas dela e a ajudou a sair da cama.

- Harry, como... estão todos na casa... Como vamos...

- Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso. – ele enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou seu talismã de glamour. Depois de murmurar algumas palavras, o disfarce de um senhor mais velho, de cabelos castanhos tomou seu rosto. O disfarce parecia um tanto familiar, mas ela não sabia de onde. Tinha a vaga impressão de ser um servente que ela conhecera logo depois que chegou. Um disfarce era sempre necessário, principalmente pra ele. Era uma das coisas que mais atormentava Harry... tentar ser um espião quando se tinha o rosto mais famoso do mundo bruxo era no mínimo irritante.

Ele a ajudou a ficar de pé, mas as pernas delas pareciam gelatina e flores negras entravam novamente em seu campo de visão. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a sacudiu. – Não se atreva – ele disse firme. – Fique comigo, ouviu? Vamos lá! Fique comigo! – ela segurou na capa dele e tentou se firmar, mas estava fraca demais. Ela quase não sentiu na hora que ele se curvou e a carregou. Ela se curvou contra o peito dele, desprezando a própria fraqueza e odiando Wainwright mais que nunca.

-Harry... não pode me carregar até lá... casa grande...

- Te carregarei até a central se for preciso – ele disse, já se dirigindo até a porta. –Apenas se concentre no que puder e fique acordada.

- Não posso lutar... Não pode se estiver me carregando.

- Não vai ser preciso – ele disse baixo, pois já estavam no corredor. –Se Wainwright tem tanto medo de descobrirem sobre você, vai me ajudar a te tirar da casa em silêncio pra não arriscar se expor. – ele olhou para as escadas perto do quarto dela. Teriam que usar a porta da frente, o fundo da casa dava pra um penhasco de frente pra um rio, não dava pra escapar por ali. Para sair, teriam que atravessar a casa toda. Como se não bastasse, a magia dele seria inútil. Da mesma forma que a maioria dos prédios associados com a organização de D'Agostino, a casa era cheia de feitiços sugadores que impediam o uso de magia por qualquer um além de habitantes autorizados. Por isso também o glamour para disfarçar tinha que ser feito e controlado pela DI, ligados a eles apenas por um talismã de controle remoto.

Ela enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele e se segurou firme, imagens e sons passando por ela como uma onda insignificante de surrealidade. Seu corpo tremia muito, cada músculo tenso e vibrando e a pele sobre seu corpo toda arrepiada. Os braços de Harry eram fortes enquanto a carregavam, apesar dela sentir seu pulso contra o pescoço. Seus passos eram firmes e determinados, mas totalmente silenciosos.

Eles passaram pelo foyer principal, um enorme espaço perto da frente da casa. Vários cômodos davam nesse espaço, inclusive as salas principais do escritório de Wainwright, onde os negócios geralmente aconteciam. No momento, vários dos melhores homens da família do crime de D'Agostino estavam ali, talvez inclusive o próprio D'Agostino.

Ela ouviu a porta abrir na frente deles na hora que entraram no foyer e sentiu Harry ficar tenso. – É Wainwright - ele sussurrou, hesitando. – Vou colocar você no chão por um momento. Vou precisar de uma mão livre. Pode ficar de pé?

Ela fez que sim. – Posso ficar de pé. Não se preocupe comigo. – ela levantou a cabeça um pouco e olhou pra frente. Wainwright estava no foyer com dois membros da organização que ela conhecia só de rosto. Os dois ficariam encantados de saber da presença dela na casa... Adorariam tirá-lo do caminho pra poder tomar seu lugar como braço direito de D'Agostino. Harry gentilmente a colocou de pé, mantendo um braço firmemente em volta dela. Ela segurava com força na capa dele, concentrando-se apenas em manter as pernas firmes. O que quer que fossem fazer, ele teria que dar conta. Ela não tinha condições de ajudá-lo. Avançaram devagar.

Um dos membros a viu primeiro, o senhor mais velho com um rosto gentil que ela sempre teve problemas pra aceitar como um criminoso. Ele sempre usava vestes de veludo bem feitas e falava com gentileza com ela. – Madame Treblinka – ele disse, - Coitadinha! Patrick, ela parece pior – ele disse para Wainwright. Todos sabiam que ela estava doente há um tempo. – Essa mulher precisa ir ao hospital.

Wainwright foi depressa na direção deles, se afastando de seus colegas. Ele era um homem alto com distintos cabelos brancos apesar de ter apenas quarenta anos, a pintura de um presidente de uma empresa, mesmo sendo executivo de uma das maiores organizações criminosas do mundo bruxo. – O que foi, Gustafson? – ele disse baixo quando os alcançou.

Harry olhou duro pra ele. – Estou levando-a antes que o veneno a mate de vez – ele, também mantendo a voz baixa. A fuga deles dependia de manter o segredo de Wainwright bem guardado.

- Não é Gustafson – Wainwright disse, uma apreensão tomando sua expressão. – Quem é você?

- Vou deixar que fique preocupado com isso. Melhor nos ajudar a chegar até a porta. Não quer parecer insensível na frente de seus amigos. – essas foram as palavras mágicas. Wainwright imediatamente ficou do lado de Hermione e a segurou pelo cotovelo. Os três começaram a ir devagar até a porta. Hermione aceitou a ajuda de Wainwright só porque estava em perigo real de desmaiar se não aceitasse.

- Nunca vão sair daqui com você – Wainwright murmurou.

- Me preocuparia com meu pescoço se fosse você.

- Sua mágica não funciona aqui. Não pode se defender. Não poderia lançar nem um feitiço de cócegas se quisesse.

-Não, mas poderia sair atirando em tudo com a 38 que tenho no bolso – Harry disse, mantendo o braço direito preparado. –E aí, como ficaria pra você? Ou prefere dizer a eles quem ela é? Vá em frente! Tenho certeza que seus amigos adorariam saber como você teve um enorme furo na segurança de sua casa durante quase um mês sem notar nada.

Wainwright ficou sem resposta. A maioria de seus sócios tinha entrado no corredor. –Aonde vai levá-la? – um deles perguntou.

- Para o hospital – Wainwright falou por cima do ombro. – Ela ... Está muito pior hoje.

- Já era hora, Patrick – o outro disse. – Não deveria ter esperado tanto tempo.

- Gustafson a ouviu gritando e a encontrou... ela desmaiou no quarto. – Wainwright falou. Já estavam perto da porta, Wainwright se mantendo ao lado de Hermione. Ele olhou pra ela, escondendo sua raiva apenas parcialmente.

- Quem é ela na verdade? – ele disse. – Não é Madame Treblinka.

- Isso não é de sua conta, Wainwright – um dos porteiros segurou a porta da frente aberta para eles, sem notar nada estranho na situação.

- Fique bem logo, Madame – o porteiro disse. De certa forma, Hermione se sentia mal por enganar as pessoas comuns que trabalhavam ali. Não eram mais criminosos que ela, muitos deles ignorantes a verdadeira linha de trabalho de seu chefe. Hermione sentiu um enorme alívio quando passaram pela porta, não só por estar livre da casa que se tornara sua prisão e quase seu leito de morte... Mas porque ali fora, Harry podia usar o tanto de mágica que quisesse.

De fato, na hora que saíram, ele a puxou e a carregou no colo. Ignorou os protestos de Wainwright e Hermione segurou nele o mais forte que podia quando ele saiu correndo e pulou no ar. O ar frio da noite passou pelo rosto dela e balançava a capa de Harry enquanto ele passava pela escuridão. Enquanto a casa desaparecia atrás deles, Hermione perdeu o tênue fio de consciência e caiu numa escuridão quente e bem-vinda.

* * *

Quando acordou novamente, estava numa cama na central de segurança. Estava em um dos quartos de cima, uma câmara confortável e decorada com bom gosto reforçada agora com alguns talismãs mágicos e feitiços de monitoramento que brilhavam e pulsavam enquanto vigiavam seus sinais vitais. 

Sentada ao seu lado, observando com atenção, estava uma mulher com um rosto sério e cheio de sardas e cabelo castanhos penteados numa trança rígida. Hermione piscou pra que entrasse em foco. – Quem é você? – ela perguntou, sua voz embolada com o sono.

A estranha sorriu e isso aqueceu seu rosto consideravelmente. – Sou a capitã Taylor. Pode me chamar de Diz, se quiser.

- Ah, é a nova agente. A famosa. Meu amigo Napoleon me falou de você. – mesmo tendo acabado de acordar, Hermione se sentia muito mais alerta do que há dias.

- Como se sente?

- Melhor – ela lutou para se sentar. Diz a ajudou a se acomodar sentada e colocou outro travesseiro atrás de suas costas. – Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

- Três dias.

- Três _dias_? – Hermione repetiu, impressionada.

- Não tínhamos certeza se ia sair dessa. Havia veneno suficiente em sua corrente sanguínea para te matar. O oficial médico fez com que dormisse até que se convenceu que a maioria já foi eliminada. Vai demorar um pouco até que fique completamente limpa.

Hermione olhou em volta. – Onde está Harry? – as memórias de seus últimos dias na casa de Wainwright eram embaçadas, mas ela lembrava claramente tanto a preocupação quanto gentileza dele quando apareceu como uma resposta a suas preces e a resgatou.

- Está cuidado de uns papeis. Está bem ocupado também... Estamos tentando tirar todo mundo da cidade.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. – Não tinha idéia que estava indo tão mal.

- Não poderia ter. Cumpriu sua própria missão de forma admirável, se me permite dizer. Não é culpa sua que Wainwright descobriu sua identidade. – Taylor se inclinou mais pra perto. – Como percebeu que estava sendo envenenada?

- Não percebi de cara. Pensei que estava ficando doente. Mas então ouvi alguns empregados falando que Wainwright ordenara que ninguém além do mordomo deveria lavar e cuidar de meus pratos, alguma coisa sobre eu ter fobia de germes, o que eu sabia que era mentira. Comecei a notar que ninguém além do mordomo me servia. Não demorou muito pra descobrir a partir daí como eu estava me sentido mal. Tentei seguir o procedimento padrão e abortar a infiltração, mas já estava fraca demais e fui pega. Não descobri o que usaram em mim.

- Foi envenenada com extrato de janacane.

Hermione balançou a cabeça que sim. – Ah.

- Conhece?

- Sim, é claro. Vem de uma raiz que um pouco menos letal que sua prima, a raiz de iocane, e seus efeitos mimetizam os sintomas de várias outras doenças comuns, pensei que estava com várias delas. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Harry me encontrou bem a tempo.

- Sim, é verdade. – as duas levantaram os olhos ao ouvir uma confusão no corredor. Vozes levantadas se aproximavam pelas escadas.

- Não importo que está _seguindo ordens_, é melhor me deixar entrar e vê-la! – veio uma voz insistente e cheia de sotaque.

Taylor levantou uma sobrancelha. – Está pronta pra isso?

Hermione sorriu. – Ele pode entrar.

-Vou indo então. Foi um prazer te conhecer... E fizeste um trabalho excelente. – ela saiu do quarto alguns segundos depois Napoleon entrou.

- Ah, você está bem. – ele disse apressado. Ele avançou e abraçou antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Estou bem – ela disse, rindo um pouco e retribuindo o abraço. –Não foi nada.

Ele sentou na cadeira que Taylor tinha deixado vazia. – Não foi nada, ela diz! Você quase morreu! – ele segurava as mãos dela com força, como se estivesse convencido que ela ia sair voando. Sua presença amiga e efusiva dava uma sensação boa no estômago dela, aquecendo todo seu corpo. – Malditos oficiais médicos que não me deixavam te ver, dizendo que você precisava _descansar_ e bobagens do tipo.

- Respire, Napoleon. – pra seu divertimento ele fez exatamente isso, respirando de forma controlada algumas vezes.

- Certo, certo. Estou legal – ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas fiquei realmente preocupado com você.

- Obrigada, estou bem agora. – ela suspirou. – Mas parece que a missão toda foi perdida.

Ele ficou sério. – Em sua maior parte, sim. Mas não devia se preocupar com isso, já foi cuidado. Fez seu próprio trabalho de forma brilhante.

- Mesmo assim fui pega, não é?

- Não podia fazer nada – ele olhou para porta. – O que acha de nossa nova celebridade? Taylor?

- Ela parece normal. Mas... Ela não gosta muito de Harry, não é?

- Percebeu isso não foi? Não, ela não gosta.

- Por que não?

- Bem... Ela acha que ele subiu de patentes rápido demais por causa da fama e não de suas habilidades. E você com certeza sabe que não é a única na DI que pensa assim.

- Eu sei. Isso o incomoda. Ele finalmente consegue um trabalho porque é bom nele e não por ser Harry Potter e a fama ainda o atrapalha.

- Acho que ela está começando a ver porque ele é um chefe de divisão com 28 anos. É só lhe dar tempo.

Alguém bateu na porta. – Entre – Hermione disse. A porta abriu e Harry estava ali, segurando uma prancheta. Ela sentou reta, um sorriso se espalhando em seu rosto, sua respiração acelerando um pouco. – Harry – ela disse, com esperança de ver nele a mesma emoção que vira na casa de Wainwright. Ele entrou no quarto e ela se encolheu, vendo na hora que suas esperanças eram em vão. O rosto dele estava fechado novamente, o disfarce de Homem-frio (Napoleon que inventara isso) firme no lugar. Ele parou ao pé da cama, sem se aproximar, segurando a prancheta a sua frente como um escudo. – Oi – ela conseguiu dizer, a decepção diminuindo sua animação.

A única resposta foi um cumprimento com a cabeça. – Trouxe suas novas ordens – ele disse. – Vai ficar de licença médica nas próximas duas semanas e depois disso em trabalhos restritos durante mais duas semanas. Vai permanecer em Florença durante sua licença, parecem estar incertos sobre se você deve ou não viajar. A central vai continuar ocupada durante pelo menos um mês, pode ficar aqui.

- Entendido – ela disse direta. O pensamento horrível que lhe passou pela cabeça era que ela poderia ter alucinado o comportamento dele na casa de Wainwright. Claramente, ele esteve lá e a tirou de lá, mas a realidade da fuga pode ter sido muito diferente do que suas lembranças.

Ele fez uma pausa. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa, peça aos medibruxos. – ele virou pra sair e então hesitou. – Fico feliz que esteja se sentindo melhor, tenente. – disse, seus olhos no chão. Ele saiu sem olhar pra trás.

Hermione sentou tensa na cama, concentrando-se para não chorar. Sentiu Napoleon apertando sua mão. – Droga, droga, droga – ela murmurou baixo.

- Esse não é ele – Napoleon disse. – Devia tê-lo visto quando chegou aqui com você na outra noite. Tive que segurá-lo fisicamente quando o medibruxo te levou. Ele se importa. De verdade.

- Eu sei – ela disse. – E não foi delírio, por Deus. – ela olhou pra Napoleon. – Ele pode se fingir de Homem-Frio o quanto quiser, mas não vou mais acreditar. - Ela se recompôs. – Ele quer agir como se não houvesse nada? Ótimo. Dois podem jogar esse jogo...

* * *

Diz se fechou no pequeno escritório que lhe fora dado, esperando que a poção para dor de cabeça que o medibruxo lhe dera fazer efeito. Tentou se concentrar nos papéis que se empilhavam por meio metro sobre sua mesa, mas não era fácil. 

Sua nova função era, até agora, muito mais do que esperava. Não achava que fosse normal a primeira missão de alguém numa posição nova ser salvar uma operação perdida.

Sua avaliação de seus novos colegas agentes era amplamente favorável, mais do que poderia esperar. Sua unidade em New York era um exemplo de muita eficiência, formada apenas pelos melhores agentes escolhidos por ela, então estava acostumada a trabalhar com o melhor e se perguntara se ficaria decepcionada com os colegas da agência sede. Até agora esse medo não tivera embasamento. Ficou especialmente surpresa com Jones, sobre quem ouvira várias histórias terríveis. Ele era, admitidamente, colorido e moderno, mas também o achava competente e entusiasmado, fazendo tudo com um ânimo peculiar que ela quase invejava.

Quanto a seu novo chefe, podia admitir pra si mesma que tinha alguns preconceitos quanto ao Grande Potter, a maioria deles intensificados pelo ressentimento que tinha pelo posto de chefe da divisão não ter ido pra ela, como muita gente imaginava (ou devia imaginar) que devia ser. Ela aceitara a liderança dele com má vontade, pressupondo que ele estava ali pela virtude da cicatriz que tinha na testa. Não percebera o quanto acreditava que ele não era merecedor até que chegou ao escritório sede, onde imediatamente observou que ninguém o tratava de forma diferente. Argo Pfaffenroth não parecia facilitar as coisas mais pra ele do pra qualquer outro agente. Ela supunha, como muita gente, que Harry usara a fama em vantagem própria na vida e em seu trabalho. Logo aprendeu que isso não poderia estar mais distante da verdade; na realidade ele ficava desconfortável com a fama.

Ainda achava que ele era jovem demais para seu trabalho, e ainda especulava sobre sua rápida promoção até major... Mas começava a ver motivos concretos para seu sucesso. Ele era simplesmente bom. Suas ações na casa de Wainwright foram tolas, mas era difícil encontrar falhas no resultado.

- Você devia ir receber uma massagem ou algo assim - veio uma voz familiar. Ela levantou os olhos e viu Napoleon de pé na porta.

- Como está sua amiga?

- Está bem. Dormiu de novo. - ele balançou a cabeça com uma expressão séria. - Não acho que ela saiba como faltou pouco pra ela.

- Talvez seja melhor assim.

- Viu Harry?

- Hã... Eu o vi no salão comunal uns minutos atrás. Disse que ia pro ginásio pequeno. - ela hesitou. - Parecia meio tenso.

- É, aposto que sim. - ele virou pra sair.

- Aonde vai?

- Dar umas boas palavrinhas com ele. Já está na hora de alguém fazer isso.

* * *

Napoleon encontrou Harry, como Diz falou, no ginásio. Era uma pequena sala de exercícios no porão da central, mais útil como um lugar para os agentes liberarem as tensões do que pra exercício mesmo. 

Harry estava no canto, sem camisa, batendo sem piedade num boneco de combate. A figura homem de espuma pulava e vibrava em seu suporte de madeira enquanto recebia ataque depois de ataque do bruxo visivelmente abalado que estava diante dele, suor escorrendo pelo corpo como uma enxurrada. Napoleon ficou na porta, apoiado contra o umbral e olhando seu chefe com uma expressão cheia de observações não ditas. - Descarregando umas coisas, não é, Harry?

Harry parou e deu apenas um rápido olhar na direção dele, mas era um olhar com significado. Napoleon sabia, de alguma entranha forma, que talvez fosse a única pessoa com quem Harry podia falar com sinceridade. A existência de seus sentimentos por Hermione o transformavam num tipo de presença amiga, mesmo que Harry só admitisse isso de má vontade. Harry voltou a lutar com o boneco. - Eles a estavam envenenando.- disse pelos dentes cerrados, pontuando cada palavra com o som seco de seus punhos atingindo o boneco. - como um rato numa armadilha.

Napoeleon suspirou. - Eu sei - enquanto Hermione dormira durante três dias, entre a vida e a morte, ele passara horas suficientes acordados e planejando vinganças fantásticas que se igualavam à fúria de Harry.

Harry recuou, as mãos nos quadris, ofegante. Olhou para Napoleon, seus olhos firmes e mortais. -È melhor Wainwright rezar pra nunca mais me encontrar.

- Sei como se sente, Harry. Sinto o mesmo. - avançou e sentou num banco próximo. - Mas, realmente... Eu sou a pessoa certa a quem deveria estar dizendo isso? Acho que tem alguém lá em cima que gostaria de saber como se sente.

Harry deu uma risadinha pelo nariz e voltou para saco de pancadas. - Virou psicólogo agora, Jones?

- Nem, só um observador impassível.

- Bem, não preciso de seu conselho.

- Talvez já tenha passado da hora de alguém te dar um conselho! - Napoleon disse, pulando de pé. Harry parou, surpreso com a veemência súbita de Napoleon. - Sabe, todos estão ocupados andando em ovos a sua volta que não diriam nem se você estivesse com um talo de espinafre entre os dentes. Bem, já enchi o saco. Já estou até aqui com sua personificação de Sr. Robô!

- Veio até aqui puxar uma briga comigo? Se for isso, pode sair agora mesmo.

- Não vim aqui brigar com você, vim aqui tentar falar com você. - Harry revirou os olhos e voltou a seu exercício, apesar de uma grande parte de sua fúria ter passado. Napoleon ficou atrás do boneco, tentando olhar Harry nos olhos, que estavam resolutamente fixos num ponto na frente dele. - Não já passou tempo demais?

- Não sei o que quer dizer.

- Bela tentativa.

- Talvez não seja de sua conta!

- É de minha conta sim

- Não vejo porquê.

- Porque sou amigo dela e quer você goste ou não, também sou seu amigo. Não posso ficar aqui parado olhando vocês dois brincando de "eu sou invisível, você é invisível". - Harry não disse nada, mas seu nível de ferocidade contra o boneco aumentou um pouco. - Não tem mais desculpa nenhuma, sabe. Qualquer que tenha sido o problema que separou vocês, não pode ser importante suficiente pra levar essa... tortura sob a qual estão se colocando adiante.

- Você não entende.

- Acertou na mosca. Olhe, posso não saber todos seus segredos internos, mas sei de uma coisa: nunca conheci duas pessoas que se amassem tanto quanto você e Hermione. E mais, desde que vocês dois se separam, nunca vi duas pessoas mais infelizes e ainda assim tão determinadas a agir naturalmente. Vocês dois são teimosos demais e já estão me deixando louco!

- Terminou? - Harry exclamou.

- Nem de perto! Só estou começando!

- Suponho que já tenha resolvido tudo, então?

- O que há para resolver? Vá lá em cima e fale com ela!

- Não é tão simples.

Napoleon esticou a mão e segurou o braço de Harry na hora que ele ia puxar para dar outro golpe no boneco de combate. - Bem, sabe de uma? Acho que é simples assim. Acho que você quem está complicando. Você e ela! Talvez não tenha que ser tão difícil de resolver!

- Não sabe do que está falando - Harry respondeu, puxando o braço pra se liberar.

- Quando é que eu sei do que estou falando? Isso nunca me impediu de falar e não vai ser agora!

- Bem, eu não quero ouvir!

- Ah, claro. Tudo tem que ser sobre você. E quanto a mim? Todo mundo está tão concentrado em você e Hermione, ninguém para pra pensar como tudo isso me faz sentir!

- Você? Quando entrou nessa história?

- Eu sou o outro cara, Harry! O cara esperando por perto e rezando pra vocês terminarem! Bem, surpresa, vocês terminaram e isso só me fez sentir pior. Sabe como isso é pra mim? Deixe que eu lhe diga. É como ver alguém jogar fora um tesouro precioso que você quis a vida inteira. Acha que é fácil pra mim vê-la sofrer? Acha que me faz sentir quente e de bem com tudo ver você arruinando uma coisa que a maioria das pessoas nunca vão experimentar? - ele suspirou. - Você tinha tudo, Harry, mas foi idiota demais pra ver. Lá em cima na ala médica está uma das mulheres mais maravilhosas do mundo. Acredite em mim, há homens suficientes que adorariam a chance de simplesmente lhe pagar um café. Mas você... Você a tinha! E deixou que um segredo idiota ficasse entre vocês!

- Hei! Não coloque a culpa toda em mim! Foi ela que me abandonou, se lembra?

- É, eu lembro. Mas nenhum de nós pode saber exatamente o que ela passou, e ela fez o que tinha de fazer. E quando ela tentou voltar, você deu as costas. Vocês dois são idiotas, não dá pra negar isso. Mas não quer dizer que têm que se punir para sempre!

Harry estava murchando agora, seus ombros começando a encolher em derrota. - É tarde demais - falou quase sussurrando.

- Só se você não fizer nada.

Harry olhou Napoleon nos olhos pela primeira vez. - Não posso - ele disse.

Napoleon ficou olhando de queixo caído pra ele. - Vou ter que amarrar vocês dois juntos? Simplesmente vá falar com ela

- Não entende o que quero dizer - Harry virou e pegou uma toalha que estava num banco perto, secando a testa com ela. - Precisa... partir dela - ele disse devagar. - Não quero que ela volte porque eu pedi que voltasse. Não quero que seja sobre mim. Foi esse o problema antes. Tem que ser... escolha dela.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. - Chefe, não me entenda mal, mas você é cego e estúpido? Ela está pronta! Está lá! Só está esperando um sinal de você. Qualquer coisa. Um sinal pequenininho... E você não está dando nada pra se basear com essa atuação como Homem-frio que está fazendo. - Ele parou mais perto até que estavam quase nariz a nariz. Napoleon, que era 7 centímetros mais alto, olhou pra baixo no rosto de Harry. - Não fique aí me dizendo que vai deixar este relacionamento escoar pelo ralo porque não quer ser aquele que pisca primeiro. - Harry não respondeu.

Harry deu um suspiro profundo e cansado e jogou a toalha por cima do ombro. - O resto do pessoal da missão vai embora de Florença no final da semana. Tenho uns dois meses de férias vencidas, acho que vou ficar aqui e tirar umas duas semanas de licença... Deus sabe que preciso de um tempo. - ele deu um olhar significante para Napoleon. - Vou ficar na suíte da agência no Marquis. - ele olhou Napoleon nos olhos por um momento e depois passou por ele.

- É só isso? - Napoleon perguntou baixo.

Harry hesitou ao chegar à porta. - É o melhor que posso fazer. - E saiu.

* * *

- Acho que deveria ficar aqui, Hermione - Lupin disse. 

Ela dobrou a capa extra e colocou em cima das roupas, fechando sua mala e segurando-a. –Se eu passar mais um dia nessa central, vou ficar maluca mais doente ainda - disse, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Não devia ficar sozinha. Ainda está fraca, e continua de licença médica. E quanto a seus tratamentos? Precisa de ajuda para administrá-los.

- Posso fazê-los sozinha, Remo. Sou uma garota crescida.

- Mas...

Ela levantou a mão. - Sem mas. Depois de amanhã, não vai sobrar ninguém nessa casa além de mim e alguns enfermeiros.

- Posso ficar...

- Tem que voltar, Remo. Tem algumas auditorias pra comparecer, se eu não estiver enganada. - Remo não disse nada, uma expressão de vergonha no rosto. - Olhe, posso tomar conta de mim mesma. Não vou forçar nada, prometo.

- Mas onde vai ficar?

Hermione parou. - Ainda não tenho certeza. Mas... acho que tenho uma idéia.

* * *

_As I returned across the lands I'd known  
I recognized the fields were I once played  
Had to stop in my tracks for fear  
Of walking on the mines I'd laid  
If I built this fortress around your heart  
Encircled you in trenches and barbed wire  
Let me build a bridge, for I cannot fill your chasm  
Let me set your battlements on fire.  
_

* * *

Hermione estava de pé do lado de fora da suíte 416 do pomposo hotel Marquis, a mão pronta pra bater. Ela pensou melhor e puxou a varinha. 

- Alohomora.

A porta abriu e ela entrou. A suíte era ampla e luxuosa, com uma sala de estar central, uma varanda grande, um quarto com um banheiro enorme ligado e uma cozinha/copa equipado completamente. Ela colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa do hall e tirou a capa.

Uma das portar francesas que levavam para varanda se abriu e Harry entrou, segurando uma xícara de chá. Pelo que pareceu um momento infinito, eles ficaram parados no lugar, olhando um para o outro, a expressão dos dois cuidadosamente neutra. Hermione sentiu os olhos dele a seguindo enquanto carregava sua mala até o quarto. Quando retornou, ele estava pendurando a capa dela num cabide atrás da porta. - Me dê a prescrição de seu tratamento - ele disse direto.

Hermione abriu sua pasta e tirou os pergaminhos de lá. - Está tudo aí - ela disse, entregando a ele. - O horário das dosagens está na última página. Posso fazer os feitiços se você...

Ele a cortou. - Eu cuido disso - ele foi até a cozinha.

Hermione sentou no sofá, olhando a suíte. - Lugar legal.

- Está com fome?

- Não.

- Não devia estar de pé.

- Estou bem

Ele voltou para sala e colocou uma xícara de chá na mesa na frente dela, depois seguiu até as portas francesas. Voltou para a varanda e fechou a porta atrás de si, Hermione ficou olhando a porta por um momento depois pegou seu chá, bebericou devagar, soprando a superfície quente para não queimar a língua.

* * *

Harry afastou sua varinha, fechando pergaminho. - Deite quieta por alguns minutos - disse, colocando o talismã antitoxina na bolsa de veludo que o protegia. Hermione não discutiu. Os feitiços de depuração eram desconfortáveis e sempre a deixavam zonza e desorientada. Felizmente, só faltava mais uma semana de seu tratamento antes que o extrato de janacane fosse tirado de seu corpo. 

O sol da manhã entrava no grande quarto da suíte. Hermione estava deitada em um lado da cama king-size, o outro lado arrumado e sem perturbações. Ela só podia supor que Harry passara a noite no sofá da sala, se é que havia dormido. Depois da chegada dela, ele passara o resto da noite na varanda e ela não vira novamente até antes de ir dormir. Ele a acordara há poucos minutos para administrar seu tratamento.

Ele levantou na ponta da cama e saiu do quarto. Hermione ficou deitada ali por algum tempo, olhando o teto e esperando que seu equilíbrio interno se restaurasse novamente depois do distúrbio causado pelos feitiços médicos. Quando se sentiu mais firme, levantou, se enrolando com um grande e fofo roupão do hotel.

Ela foi até a cozinha, atraída pelo cheiro de café. Harry lhe entregou um prato com comida sem falar nada, e ela comeu sem fazer comentários. Quando terminou, ele foi até o quarto e depois de um momento ela ouviu o chuveiro funcionando. Estava em sua segunda xícara de café quando ouviu os conhecidos barulhos de quando ele fazia barba.

Alguns minutos depois ele apareceu com o cabelo molhado e começou a lavar os pratos. -Posso fazer isso - ela disse, levantando.

- Sente - ele disse. - Está de licença médica. Isso quer dizer sem lavar pratos.

- Mas você está de férias.

- Sim, estou. Então hoje vou visitar pontos turísticos. - ele virou e olhou pra ela no rosto pela primeira vez naquela manhã. - Quer vir também?

Ela colocou a xícara na mesa. - Quero sim.

- Tem certeza que agüenta?

- Acho que sim, se der pra parar de vez em quando.

- Claro - ele voltou para os pratos. - Melhor se vestir. Saímos daqui a pouco.

* * *

_Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the realms of silence._

* * *

Passaram o dia passeando por Florença. Hermione conhecia melhor que Harry, por ter morado ali algumas semanas e tendo visitado vários locais populares com os filhos de Wainwright. Mas a cidade ainda era nova pra ela e maravilhosamente linda. 

Andavam sem pressa, parando frequentemente para que ela descansasse e tomando táxi quando a distância era mais longa. Comentavam sobre a arquitetura. Conversaram sobre onde ir durante o almoço. Destacaram a beleza das muitas vistas do campo toscano.

Hermione ficou impressionada por descobrir como era fácil falar e ainda assim evitar dizer qualquer coisa.

Tomaram um táxi de volta ao hotel, olhando a cidade passar através de suas respectivas janelas, a segurança de um lugar entre eles no bando de trás do táxi, da forma que fora durante todo o dia.

Hermione foi para o quarto e deitou, exausta pelas atividades do dia e totalmente ciente que estava, por mais que protestasse, ainda muito fraca devido ao que passou. Ela se esticou na cama e dormiu antes mesmo de qualquer pensamento perturbador lhe passar pela mente.

Quando acordou algumas horas depois, um cobertor macio estava sobre ela e seus sapatos tinham sido retirados. Ela olhou para baixo, piscando um tanto confusa. Sentou, esfregando os olhos com sono e levantou da cama desarrumada.

Ela encontrou Harry na cozinha, fazendo o jantar. Ficou observando por alguns instantes antes de falar. – Quando aprendeu a cozinhar? – perguntou.

Ele virou. – Jorge está me ensinando.

- Novo hobby?

- Acho que sim.

Hermione colocou os pratos e talheres na pequena mesa de jantar. Comeram quase em completo silêncio, sentados um de frente pro outro, um grande arranjo de flores evitando o contato dos olhos. Hermione não achava que Harry um dia poderia substituir Jorge como cozinheiro oficial de Bailicroft, mas sua comida era boa, mesmo simples. Depois do jantar, ela ajudou com a limpeza, ainda que sob os protestos de Harry.

O sol tinha se posto quando finalmente terminaram e era mais uma vez hora do tratamento de Hermione. Ela sentou na cadeira reclinável mais confortável da sala enquanto Harry preparava os talismãs e feitiços. Ele tirou a varinha e cuidadosamente fez os encantos, consultando várias vezes as instruções do medibruxo e indo devagar. Quando ele terminou, deixou-a sozinha por alguns minutos para se recuperar. Ela ficou sentada respirando fundo, devagar até que a náusea e os calafrios passaram.

Quando começou a se sentir bem novamente, uma exaustão lhe tomou e apesar de ainda ser muito cedo, a cama a chamava. – Vou me deitar – ela anunciou, levantando. Harry estava sentado na mesa no canto, escrevendo correios corujas. Ele não levantou os olhos.

- Boa noite – ele disse.

Ela foi até a porta do quarto e hesitou, e então virou. – Harry? – chamou. Ele olhou pra ela. – Não há motivo pra você dormir no sofá – ele não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando pra ela. – Não é como se nunca tivéssemos dividido uma cama antes – ele pareceu que ia comentar, mas continuou em silêncio. Ela deu de ombros. – A escolha é sua. – ela foi até o quarto, colocou a camisola e se enfiou entre as cobertas.

Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficou deitada antes que Harry entrasse. No mínimo uma hora, mas podia ter sido muito mais. Ela o viu tirando as roupas pra colocar o pijama... Só a parte debaixo, como fazia sempre. Ele puxou a coberta e deitou na cama ao lado dela.

O silêncio era muito alto demais com eles ali deitados, lado a lado, bons trinta centímetros separando-os enquanto olhavam o teto. Apesar de sua fatiga mais cedo, Hermione estava bem acordada e sabia pelo barulho da respiração dele que não estava mais perto de dormir que ela. O alto silêncio tinha, a essa altura, se transformado em um juramento que não podia ser quebrado, nem seria quebrado agora. Não quando Harry estava na cama com ela, não quando ela esticou o braço e enfiou a mão dentro do pijama dele.

Hermione matinha seus olhos fixados no teto enquanto envolvia seus dedos em volta dele. Ele não fez nenhum barulho nem se moveu quando ela começou a mexer a mão para cima e pra baixo, sentindo-o endurecer sob seu toque. Ela sentiu todo o corpo dele ficar um pouco tenso, mas nem a ajudou nem a interrompeu.

Quando ele ficou pronto ela sentou e puxou as cobertas. Levantou a parte de baixo da camisola até a cintura e montou nos quadris dele, de joelhos, descendo sobre ele até quando ele ficou completamente dentro dela. Ela fixou o olhar num ponto a sua frente e seus quadris começaram o ritmo firme, familiar. Depois de alguns instantes, ele a ajudou, as costas arqueando para acompanhar os movimentos dela. Hermione mantinha as mãos quietas, apoiando-as contra a cabeceira pra ter equilíbrio. Ela podia ver que as mãos dele apertavam o cobertor e seus olhos estavam abertos, mas desviados.

Ela continuou até o clímax, apertando os dentes contra o grito que queria subir por sua garganta. O único barulho que ele fez quando gozou foi um único gemido gutural que foi meio engolido antes mesmo de ser dado. Ela ficou um pouco onde estava, se recompondo, depois rolou de volta para seu lado da cama.

Quando tudo terminou a fatiga voltou com toda força para o corpo de Hermione. Ela virou de lado e se aninhou nas cobertas pesadas. Os dois dormiram então, virados para lados opostos, o silêncio entre eles como uma terra de ninguém.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione sabia que estava sendo acordada novamente. – Hora de seu tratamento – Harry dizia. A luz do sol entrava através das janelas do quarto e o cheio de café a recebeu quando sentou. Harry já estava vestido e os talismãs e feitiços prontos. Hermione suspirou. 

- Só mais alguns dias disso – ela disse, se preparando para o desconforto do tratamento.

Ele olhou pra ela. – Dói tanto assim?

- Não exatamente, mas também não é bom – ela o olhou nos olhos então e uma expressão indefinível passou entre eles. Harry interrompeu o momento ao retornar pra os preparativos e depois de alguns minutos tinha completado o tratamento, deixando-a sozinha como sempre para se recuperar.

A única conversa durante o café foi sobre os planos para o dia. Harry teve a idéia de dirigir até uma vinícola para provar vinhos locais; Hermione concordou e ele foi telefonar para o recepcionista para perguntar sobre o aluguel de carros.

Nenhuma menção ao sexo estranho, desconectado que fizeram na noite anterior. Hermione quase começou a pensar que tinha sonhado aquilo, mas sabia que não. O pequeno desconforto em suas partes íntimas contava a história. Ela não refletiu sobre suas próprias ações, ou as deles. Agora não era a hora. Ela perdera a habilidade de analisar a própria situação ou seus impulsos, não conseguia pensar em fazer mais nada além de seguir os eventos até onde quer que eles a levassem. O resgate emocional de Harry dela da casa de Wainwright parecia uma memória distante, e era como se o resto do mundo tivesse deixado de existir. Os amigos deles, o trabalho, a casa deles... todas ligações com a vida deles pareciam muito longe, muito remotas. Era como se tivessem caído numa realidade paralela na qual apenas ela e Harry existissem. Mesmo a cidade de Florença com todas suas belezas e seus habitantes era apenas um cenário pra o drama no qual os dois estavam atuando.

Depois que ela tinha tomado banho e se vestido, o carro alugado esperava por eles lá embaixo. Saíram do hotel, mais um lindo dia de verão toscano esperando por eles.

* * *

Eles não voltaram até a noite, tendo passado a maior parte do dia no campo. A viagem até a vinícola fora divertida e informativa, e eles tiveram a oportunidade de provar vários vinhos excelentes. Fizeram depois um pequeno passeio até uma vila próxima, almoçando num charmoso café a céu aberto. Caminharam por um belo rio e entraram em várias lojas cheias de antiguidades e amigáveis donos. 

Num ponto durante uma caminhada por um jardim botânico, eles param para descansar num gazebo que tinha vista para um lago iluminado pelo sol. Hermione sentou num banco, recuperando o fôlego, enquanto Harry ficou a uma certa distância, olhando o lago.

- Quer voltar pra Florença? – ele perguntou.

- Não, estou bem. Só me dê uns minutos.

Pausa. – Precisamos voltar a tempo de seu tratamento noturno.

- Eu sei, Harry – ela limpou a garganta. –Pelo menos não está tão quente hoje.

- Não, não está. O recepcionista disse que talvez chova amanhã.

- Se chover, podemos visitar o museu que você falou.

- Acho que sim. – Pausa. – A mulher da loja de queijos recomendou um lugar para o jantar.

- Foi?

- Sim. A não ser que você prefira sair da cidade antes.

- Acho que prefiro comer aqui. Estou com fome.

- Eu também. Deve ser todo esse ar fresco.

Ela olhou em volta, se apoiando na balaustrada. – Não esqueça, você queria parar pra comprar algumas garrafas de cabernet para Jorge.

- Ah sim. Não vou esquecer. – ele suspirou. – Está realmente um ótimo dia.

Ela olhou a parte de trás da cabeça dele por um tempo antes de responder. – Realmente está.

* * *

O tratamento noturno de Hermione não foi tão desconfortável quanto de costume. Ela sabia que as instruções dadas a Harry tinham uma diminuição gradual das doses enquanto os resquícios de janacane eram eliminados de seu sistema. Ela não se sentia tão cansada hoje como nos outros dias também. – Acho que estou melhorando – comentou. 

Harry olhou pra ela, uma pequena expressão de alivio brilhando nos olhos, que era mais do que ela já vira desde que chegara. – Mesmo?

- Sim. Me sinto... Mais como eu mesma, menos cansada.

- Ótimo – ele olhou as prescrições que ela dera a ele. – Tem algumas sugestões aqui se você quiser, deve começar a fazer exercícios leves de novo. Vai ajudar seu corpo a se recuperar.

- Exercícios? Não consigo lutar nem correr.

- Não tão pesado. Talvez... tai chi ou ioga ou algo do tipo.

- Não sei tai chi nem ioga.

- Nem eu. Mas... podemos dançar um pouco. Algo leve, como valsa ou rumba.

Ela olhou pra ele um pouco surpresa. – Sim, podemos. – ele a encarou um momento e então pegou os talismãs do tratamento e saiu do quarto.

O resto da noite passou sem mais eventos. Harry ligou o radio numa estação local de jazz e eles ficaram na sala, cada um fazendo a própria atividade. Harry lia um livro enquanto Hermione continuava trabalhando no cobertor que tricotava, um hobby que tinha adquirido como governanta na casa de Wainwright.

Eventualmente, a hora estava tarde o bastante pra Hermione levantar e deixar seu tricô de lado. – Vou pra cama – anunciou. Harry levantou os olhos de seu livro. Ela hesitou. – Você vem?

Como resposta, ele marcou a página de seu livro e o colocou sobre o centro, levantando para segui-la até o quarto.

Os eventos da noite anterior permitiam que ignorassem qualquer fingimento. Ficaram em lados opostos do quarto enquanto tiravam as roupas, sem se importar em colocar pijamas, e foram pra cama. Como antes, ficaram lado a lado por um tempo, sem falar.

Eventualmente, a experiência da noite anterior se repetiu quase identicamente, exceto que dessa vez Harry iniciou. Com um sinal taciturno, ele rolou até ela, dando uma rápida olhada em seus olhos pra se assegurar de sua complacência. Ela separou as pernas para acomodá-lo e ele se posicionou sobre ela, se apoiando sobre os cotovelos. Com um movimento praticado, ele a penetrou, fechando os olhos enquanto fazia isso. Hermione focou seu olhar sobre o ombro dele e pra fora da janela, olhando as sombras se mexerem sob o brilho da lua enquanto os quadris de Harry subiam e desciam, devagar a princípio e depois com velocidade e força crescentes. Hermione segurou o travesseiro sob o pescoço enquanto seu corpo respondia ao dele; sua pele ruborizando e seus joelhos se separando ainda mais para acomodá-lo ainda mais perto.

A respiração dele ficou inconstante e ele mudou um pouco o peso, mudando seu ângulo contra o corpo dela; Hermione automaticamente ajustou os quadris para compensar. Seu orgasmo chegou de repente, pegando-a meio de surpresa, um gemido escapando de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse segurá-lo. O corpo dela contraiu em volta dele, levando-o até o limite também. Ele se segurou tenso contra ela por um longo momento depois relaxou e rolou para seu lado da cama. Hermione continuava a olhar lua, hipnotizada, mas viu pelo canto do olho quando ele colocou a calça do pijama e virou de lado. Logo, o som de sua respiração dizia que ele estava dormindo e antes mesmo que ela pudesse perceber, fazia o mesmo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto administrava seu tratamento, Harry lhe disse que o recepcionista lhe informara que o hotel tinha vários instrutores físicos. Alguém viria ao quarto duas vezes ao dia para orientá-la enquanto fazia exercícios moderados, se estivesse tudo bem para ela. Ela concordou na hora, aliviada por dentro. 

E assim, os dias continuaram. Hermione tinha consciência em algum nível que o que ela e Harry estavam passando provavelmente se enquadraria como um dos tempos mais estranhos da vida dos dois... Ela só podia tentar adivinhar como veria essa semana em Florença mais tarde em sua vida, quando refletisse sobre ela.

Os dias caíram em uma rotina. O tratamento dela, diminuindo a cada dia a dose e a duração, eram feitos pela manhã e pela noite por Harry, que o mantinha com horários rígidos e seguia cuidadosamente as instruções que ela lhe passara dos médicos da DI, chegando ao ponto de mandar várias corujas para Sukesh pedindo esclarecimentos. O instrutor físico do hotel veio logo depois da ligação de Harry e começou a ensinar tai chi, que ela achou extremamente pacificador e revigorante. Ficou impressionada com a rapidez com que sua força voltava agora que seu tratamento estava quase completo e voltava a fazer algumas atividades físicas. Logo no segundo dia de exercício, ela e o instrutor começaram uma luta leve, aumentando a intensidade enquanto ela ficava mais forte. Se o homem ficou impressionado com o nível dela no combate mão a mão, não mencionou nada sobre isso.

Ela e Harry passavam os dias passeando por Florença e pelos campos toscanos. Visitaram museus, locais históricos, propriedades famosas e mercados públicos. A conversa era casual, fácil e completamente desprovida de conteúdo e significado. Limitavam-se a tópicos agressivamente neutros como em qual restaurante comer ou a natureza exata do tempo atual e futuro.

No hotel, as corujas chegavam e partiam regularmente. Os dois passavam boa parte do dia respondendo cartas do trabalho. Harry sempre tinha correspondências de sua equipe para responder e Hermione estava ansiosa por manter-se informada de seu trabalho enquanto estava de licença. Várias corujas pessoais de seus amigos e familiares ficavam sem resposta e completamente ignoradas; qualquer carta que não tivesse o emblema da DI era colocada sem comentários sobre uma pilha que crescia no canto da escrivaninha.

E assim durante o dia eles interpretavam seus papéis em silêncio e sem discussões, e á noite continuavam a fazer aquele sexo impessoal e mecânico. A dicotomia entre a relação diurna e noturna entre eles parecia conflitante de certa forma, mas de outra, falando sinceramente, era a mesma coisa. Hermione achava que a situação toda seria fascinante do ponto de vista clínico, que era a única perspectiva com que conseguia olhar sua situação. Enquanto ela e Harry passavam minuto a minuto, cada vez mais usavam vendas para os olhos e expressões reservadas que antes eram apenas dele, o senso de irrealidade crescia mais forte dentro dela. Esse não era o relacionamento deles, não era um relacionamento. Era mais como uma dramatização de um relacionamento, na qual os papeis de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger eram interpretados por dois atores relativamente ruins, sendo forçados a atuar com diálogos mal escritos e sem uma caracterização significante.

Mas era tudo o que tinham e por alguma razão complexa demais para sua mente cansada desvendar agora, era necessária... E continuaria pelo tempo que fosse necessária.

* * *

_And all the roads we had to walk were winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. _

* * *

Quando aconteceu, aconteceu rápido. 

Era tarde e eles voltavam para o hotel depois de uma noite num festival de filmes de Hitchcock. Foi uma sessão dupla bilíngüe de "Janela Indiscreta" e "Disque M para matar", seguidos de uma discussão com um professor local de cinema falando da habilidade de Hitchcock de fazer filmes apenas com um cômodo. Hermione achou a noite estimulante, mas nem ela nem Harry tiveram um papel muito ativo já que Harry tinha que traduzir o que era dito em italiano pra ela... Ele tinha um talento para línguas e tinha aprendido algumas depois que entrara na DI, mas tão ela era devagar para aprender línguas quanto era rápida para aprender todas as outras coisas.

Já era mais de meia noite e ela estava grata por não estar cansada. Era um sinal que a sua saúde voltava quase ao normal o fato de poder ficar acordada até tarde e permanecer lúcida. Ela e o instrutor do hotel começaram sessões mais intensas de luta e mesmo estando com dor aqui e ali durante à tarde, estava feliz por conseguir lutar.

Estavam quietos enquanto andavam o meio quilômetro de volta ao Marquis... Mas pra variar, dessa vez não estavam perdidos no transe como na semana que passou. O nível de tensão era palpável, e crescia constantemente com passar do dia. Ninguém falava disso, mas os dois estavam conscientes. Isso, o que quer que fosse, não podia continuar por muito tempo. Algo teria que acontecer logo, de uma forma ou de outra... Porém não havia como abordar esse tópico sem espatifar o espelho da realidade através do qual olhavam um pro outro. Ela estava com medo, com medo de olhar além do mundinho particular deles e para o futuro, que os acharia voltando para Inglaterra e para suas vidas e para tudo que os esperava.

No fim, o peso das ações fora tirado deles, talvez com sorte. Por acaso, uma intervenção numa hora quase ridícula feita por intrusos não muito espertos quebrou este espelho pra eles. Numa outra hora ou lugar talvez fosse engraçado, que a situação entre duas pessoas pudesse ser colocado na mesa por uma ocorrência tão mundana quanto um assalto.

Eles entraram na praça deserta que ficava a alguns quarteirões do hotel, sem prestar muita atenção a sua volta. Deviam ter ficado mais alertas. Mesmo se os dois não fossem agentes profissionais da inteligência, todo mundo sabia que os turistas eram os alvos mais freqüentes de roubos em Florença e todos visitantes eram aconselhados a ficar atentos.

Do jeito que estavam, não perceberam o que acontecia até que estavam cercados. Hermione nem notou, os olhos na calçada, até que Harry de repente a segurou pelo braço e a parou. Ela levantou os olhos, intrigada, e viu o que tinha provocado o alarme.

Cinco jovens italianos saíram de vários cantos da praça e agora faziam um círculo em vota deles. Pareciam durões e prontos para uma luta. Apesar dessa ser uma situação que potencialmente perigosa, Hermione não estava muito preocupada. Ela Harry com certeza podiam com cinco trouxas destreinados, especialmente agora que ela tinha a força de volta.

Os homens conversavam entre eles. Hermione entendeu algumas palavras aqui e ali, mas a maioria passava sem ser compreendida. Harry disse alguma coisa em italiano pra eles. Eles responderam, e seguiu-se um pequeno diálogo cujo significado Hermione só podia tentar adivinhar. –O que eles querem? – ela sussurrou.

-Nossas carteiras, o que mais? – Harry respondeu.

-Como quer lidar com isso? – sob circunstâncias normais seria melhor dar aos ladrões o que queriam e torcer pra escapar sem nada... Mas nenhum dos dois era uma pessoa normal. De várias formas, os dois ansiavam por um confronto e já que não conseguiam confrontar um ao outro, ao menos podiam bater numa gangue de aspirantes a ladrões.

-Acho que o cenário padrão de resposta é apropriado – Hermione não deu nenhuma resposta, mas sua postura mudou um pouco. Ela encolheu um pouco os ombros e se posicionou parcialmente atrás de Harry como se estivesse se escondendo. A atitude de Harry ficou mais agressiva e combativa. Os ladrões se aproximaram. Hermione fingiu não notar os dois que se aproximavam por trás dela. Finalmente, Harry falou alguma coisa e se jogou contra um dos ladrões de forma desajeitada, amadora. O cara simplesmente deu um passo para o lado e deixou Harry tropeçar sobre os próprios pés. Os dois ladrões por trás de Hermione a seguraram pelos braços. Ela gritou, fingindo terror. Harry foi puxado de pé pelo líder, que gritou pra ele em italiano, apontando para Hermione. Não precisava ser um gênio pra deduzir que ele ameaçava machucá-la a não ser que Harry cooperasse. Harry se encolheu, derrotado, e concordou. Olhou pra Hermione rapidamente, o sinal em seus olhos. Dependia dela agora.

Hermione fingia que estava quase desmaiando, forçando os ladrões que a seguravam a suportassem a maior parte de seu peso. Então ela respirou fundo e se endireitou, enfiando o calcanhar no pé de um deles. O homem gritou de dor e imediatamente a largou. Antes que o outro pudesse começar a reagir, ela deu uma cotovelada em seu estômago. Ele se dobrou e ela empurrou a nuca dele, jogando o rosto contra o joelho dela. Ele caiu e ficou quieto. Isso levou uns três segundos. Ela olhou para os outros três ladrões, todos com expressões de surpresa com essa mudança repentina no que parecia um trabalho fácil. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e se livrou do líder da gangue. Segurou o braço do outro homem, virou e o lançou por cima da própria cintura, jogando-o no chão de pedra da praça. Os outros dois correram pra ele, finalmente recuperando consciência suficiente para agir.

Hermione não viu muita coisa da briga que seguiu, pois neste momento o cara no qual tinha pisado no pé a agarrou por trás, virando-a de vez e deu-lhe um soco no rosto. Ela viu estrela e lutou para manter-se de pé, mas se tinha uma coisa que aprendera nos treinamentos da DI era como levar um soco. Deixou o cara pensar que a tinha deixado sem ação e ele levantou o outro punho no ar. Ela desviou e o golpe passou por cima de sua cabeça. O atacante balançou um pouco e ela girou num pequeno círculo com pé no ar, que se conectou diretamente com o queixo dele. Ele caiu inconsciente.

Hermione se inclinou, as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante. Passos se aproximavam atrás dela e ela virou pra encarar outro ataque, os punhos voando no ar. Ela percebeu que era Harry uma fração de segundo mais tarde do que o suficiente pra parar o golpe e o acertou, com força. Ele cambaleou alguns passos pra trás, a mão no rosto. Hermione fez uma careta. –Ah, Harry... Eu lamento – ela olhou atrás dele, onde os três ladrões estavam incapacitados no chão, amarrados com cordas conjuradas de sua varinha. Sem nem pensar, ela usou a própria varinha para imobilizar os seus da mesma forma. –Tudo bem?

Ele se endireitou, parecendo meio sem jeito, limpando sangue da boca. –Já estive pior – ele disse. –Na verdade, já estive pior nos últimos minutos – ele olhou pra ela, seus olhos de repente completamente _ali_, de um modo que não estavam há muito tempo. – Lamenta mesmo?

-Cla... – ela começou. Já ia dizer que "claro que sim" mas ela de repente não sabia se realmente lamentava. Uma parte dela se satisfizera com a sensação de acertá-lo. As emoções dela começavam a se acomodar e era bom, depois de meses de repressão e uma semana inteira de total e completo congelamento. Não ajudava que o golpe que ela acertara nele tinha feito mais do que a presença dela no mesmo quarto e na mesma cama que ele... Conseguiu tirar aquela máscara sem sentimentos do rosto dele.

-Sabe o que eu acho? – ele dizia, a cor aparecendo em seu rosto pálido. –Acho que queria me acertar. Ah sim, foi um acidente, mas acho que gostou.

-Que coisa horrível pra se dizer! – ela respondeu. –Eu nunca ia querer te machucar, Harry!

-Ah, não? Não fez nada nesses últimos três meses a não ser me machucar!

-Droga! Não sente mais nada, você é um Harry feito de gelo e está tão sereno e mais nada importa pra você!

-Não precisa gritar!

-Eu _quero_ gritar! – ela gritou. –E não faria mal a você também! Isso, o que quer que isso seja já se arrastou por tempo demais e eu vou gritar porque estou com raiva disso!

-Ótimo! – ele disse, firme. –É um alivio que a Hermione que eu conheço ainda está em algum lugar! – ele balançou a cabeça e então virou de repente e deu largas passadas até o centro da praça, sem parecer se preocupar com onde estava indo. Hermione ficou chocada por um momento e então correu atrás dele.

-Não saia andando assim, Harry Potter! – ela tinha dificuldades em acompanhar o ritmo dos passos dele.

-Não estou com vontade de conversar agora – ele disse firme.

Ela o segurou pelo braço e o virou. –Bem, então azar o seu! Nem que eu tenha que te derrubar e _sentar_ em você, vai _conversar_ comigo!

Ele tirou a mão dela de seu braço e olhou pra ela, e ela podia ver que ele queria conversar sobre isso tanto quanto ela, mas não tinha certeza de como fazer isso. –Sabe, estamos separados há meses – ele finalmente disse, o queixo tenso. –Não estamos nos falando. Quase não nos vimos. Mas tenho que dizer, nessa ultima semana, aqui, com você... Bem, foi a primeira vez que eu realmente comecei a achar que tinha te perdido pra sempre.

-Mas por que? Nós estamos conversando... fazendo amor...

Ele deu uma risada pelo nariz. –Você chama aquilo de fazer amor?

-Não, acho que não.

-Não. É mais... uma masturbação mútua usando um ao outro como acessórios. – Hermione não disse nada. Era exatamente o que era. Harry olhou para ela. –Não estamos fazendo amor, Hermione. Nem mesmo fazendo sexo. Nós estamos trepando. E vou te dizer mais uma coisa. De todas as mulheres no mundo você é a ultima pessoa com quem imaginava que ia simplesmente trepar. Pensei que não importava como as coisas se desenrolassem entre a gente, quando eu te tocasse haveria algum tipo de emoção, qualquer que fosse. Não esse... esse nada, esse vazio, essa ausência de tudo. Me deixa enjoado. Preferia sentir raiva. Preferia que você lutasse comigo e que isso realmente fosse real do que você me tocar de novo com esse vazio por trás de seus olhos.

-Então é minha culpa agora? Por não confiar minhas emoções com você?

-Ah, esqueça de quem é a culpa! Deus, por que não podemos passar por isso? – ele gritava agora, indo de um lado para o outro com seu casaco se enrolando em suas pernas. Hermione se pegou torcendo pra que ele continuasse assim mesmo com a própria raiva borbulhando na superfície. Sim, Harry. Coloque tudo pra fora. Não disse nada que importasse desde o dia do aniversário de Sirius. Diga o que sentiu desde então, o que sente agora. –Olhe pra gente! Olhe o que nos tornamos! Estamos tão infelizes que mal podemos respirar e não podemos nem falar do problema real ou nada que lembre uma emoção verdadeira! Então o que fazemos? Falamos de museus e arte e discutimos em qual restaurante vamos jantar e fazemos sexo sem significado e sem emoção e dormimos sem nos tocar!

-É muita cara de pau sua, jogar isso nas minhas costas depois de _você_ ter me colocado pra fora! – ela segurou as lágrimas que ameaçavam subir por sua garganta.

Ele olhou pra ela sem acreditar. –Eu te botei pra fora? _Eu_ te coloquei pra fora? Você _foi embora _e não foi só de Bailicroft! Você saiu deixando um homem inconsciente que você sabia muito bem que ia acordar precisando de você só pra que pudesse endireitar as coisas em sua cabeça!

-Eu estava... de licença! – ela cuspiu a única palavra que lhe veio a mente. Parecia, ela percebeu de repente, ridículo até pra ela mesma.

-Ah, estava de _licença_! Bem, nesse caso tudo bem! Não percebi que estava de _licença! _– o sarcasmo escorria de sua voz, parecendo alienígena e forasteira. –Pelo amor de Cristo, não pode tirar licença de um relacionamento, Hermione! Não sem ao menos consultar seu parceiro nesse suposto relacionamento! Pode ter sido fácil pra você sair por aí, mas não foi fácil pra mim, ficar preso no inferno. Pode ter sido fácil pra você não pensar sobre o que eu estava passando, mas tenho certeza que não consegui tirar licença do sentimento de rejeição e abandono e do fato de ter sido marginalizado pela mulher que dizia que me amava acima de tudo! – ela sabia que ele não tinha falado disso a ninguém. Ela sabia tão bem quanto conhecia a covinha na bochecha esquerda dele. –Sabe onde eu estava quando acordei? Podia estar no Confinamento, mas estava na verdade no armário, naquele maldito armário sob as escadas. Era ali que sentia que estava. Sem ser amado, sem ser querido, desnecessário e quase esquecido.

-Quase esquecido? – ela exclamou. –Jesus, Harry, o mundo bruxo inteiro acompanhava cada respiração sua e estava cercado o dia todo, todos os dias por muita gente que te ama e se importa com você! Se tem alguém que foi esquecido, fui eu! No grande dia do Grande Despertar tenho certeza que ninguém se importou com "qual era mesmo o nome dela", a noiva, que foi viajar pra decidir se ela realmente queria ser "como era mesmo o nome dela" o resto da vida!

Ele avançou com passos largos e a segurou pelos braços. –Não queria o mundo bruxo todo, só queria você. Podia estar cercado até com a ultima pessoa do planeta e ainda me sentiria sozinho só porque você não estava lá. Não entende? Nada importa se você não está presente. Nada é real, nada tem significado, nada mais é importante na minha vida a não ser que você esteja lá.

Ela olhou o rosto dele, distorcido pela raiva e tristeza, e então uma sensação a acertou como uma bala de canhão direito no estômago, a sensação do quanto amava esse homem desesperadamente e quanto o tinha, quanto tinham magoado um ao outro... E nesse momento nada mais importava a não ser que o coração dele precisava ser curado. –Sim, Harry – ela sussurrou. –Fale comigo, por favor, fale comigo.

Ele a soltou e recuou. –Estava com tanto medo, nunca tive tanto medo. De tudo. De mim mesmo, do que eu me tornei. Do que você teve que fazer pra me curar, porque eu sabia que você devia ter desistido de algo precioso pra te incomodar tanto a ponto de ir embora. Estava com medo de você voltar, mas tinha mais medo de você nunca voltar. E quando você voltou, olhei pra você e senti ainda mais medo... E então fiquei louco. E disse algumas coisas das quais me arrependo.

-Eu também.

-Eu sei. – ele expirou entre os dentes e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. –Não acho que posso falar mais sobre isso, com certeza não assim, gritando no meio da noite aqui na praça. Vamos...

-Vamos o que, Harry? O que acontece agora?

Ele a encarou. –Eu não sei.

O longo silêncio se prolongou, se prolongou até um infinito agonizante. Se ele der as costas agora está tudo acabado, Hermione pensou e quer fosse verdade, quer não, parecia verdade. As palavras continuavam a se repetir em sua mente como apelos desesperados de uma criança assustada. Se ele der as costas agora está tudo acabado. Se ele der as costas agora está tudo acabado. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pra mantê-lo ali, mas a paralisia da indecisão a aprisionara com força. Se ele der as costas agora, está acabado.

Ela ficou olhando no _slow-motion_ provocado pela ansiedade a flor da pele enquanto Harry virava, os olhos na calçada. Ele virou e deu alguns para longe dela... e caiu direto na grande fonte que estava atrás dele.

Hermione ficou olhando de boca aberta, quando o pé dele enroscou na beirada da fonte e ele mergulhou de cabeça na água rasa, misturando as pernas e o casaco. Na sua distração ele não vira a depressão em relação ao nível do chão que cercava a fonte esculpida que ficava no meio da praça. Na pressa de sair, ele não poderia ter feito um número mais bobo se tivesse treinado a vida inteira.

Ele apareceu na superfície, pingando e sentado na água que batia no tornozelo parecendo o mais velho nadador de piscina infantil do mundo. Ele piscou duas vezes, a água escorrendo pelos olhos, uma expressão de confusão divertida em seu rosto. Hermione ficou sem saber o que fazer, então fez a única coisa que podia: caiu numa risada louca.

Ela se dobrou, segurando a barriga antes que ela explodisse pela pressão das risadas. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e ela tentava respirar grandes quantidades de vez para recuperar o fôlego. –Ah, muito obrigado – Harry resmungou, mas tinha um meio sorriso constrangido no rosto.

Ela cambaleou até a borda da fonte, consciente que tinha que fazer _alguma coisa_ pra ajudá-lo. Ela estendeu a mão. –Aqui... deixa eu... ajudar... – conseguiu falar entre as risadas.

Ela devia ter pensando melhor, percebeu depois. Harry segurou a mão oferecida e a usou não para se equilibrar de pé, mas pra puxá-la também. Com um "gluk" de surpresa, ela caiu na água da fonte gelada, que imediatamente entrou por seu nariz e pela garganta. Ela se apoiou de joelhos, tossindo e segurando a capa encharcada, ainda rindo... só que agora a risada de Harry se misturava à sua. Cambalearam de pé, mas os sapatos de Harry escorregaram no chão e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, agarrando-a por reflexo. Pro chão foram os dois, de novo. –Bem, vamos ficar molhados agora, era só o que faltava – Hermione disse.

-Ainda bem que não usei minha capa hoje, é de lã pura. Ia encolher na hora – ele finalmente conseguiu manter o pé firme e foi até ela, que permanecia sentada e ria com a impossibilidade absurda de tudo isso. –Me dê sua mão – ele disse, rindo. Ele a puxou de pé e colocou um braço em volta dela para firmá-la.

Hermione olhou em volta na hora que ele virou a cabeça e acabou olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Ela congelou, a boca aberta no meio da risada e viu o sorriso sumir do rosto dele.

Era um momento estranho, um que ela nunca esqueceria enquanto vivesse. Era como se um fusível queimado dentro dela fosse trocado e todas as luzes brilhassem depois de um longo tempo no escuro. Ela lembrou na hora de como estavam os olhos dele na hora que ele se ajoelhou e pediu que casasse com ele. Podia sentir mais uma vez os braços dele a sua volta da primeira vez que se beijaram, como ele a segurara com força, como as mãos dele tremiam quando a tocaram.

Agora a mão dele tremia novamente quando a levantou e gentilmente tirou uma mecha do cabelo molhado de sua bochecha. Ela percebeu com um certo alarme que os olhos dele estavam se enevoando. Ele deixou as mãos dele mais tempo no rosto dela, e então passou o polegar gentilmente por seu lábio. Ela esticou a mão e tirou água do rosto dele, segurando entre os dedos. Ele balançou a cabeça devagar, mantendo o olhar no dela, seus olhos se enchendo com o mundo inteiro. –Harry – ela sussurrou. –Eu... eu lamento muito. – as palavras não passavam de sussurros.

Ele pressionou o polegar contra os lábios dela de novo. –Shhh – ele disse. Ela não precisava ouvir que ele também lamentava... O olhar em seus olhos diziam mais claramente do que ele poderia mesmo se gritasse do telhado. –Sem falar – um meio sorriso lento se curvou em seus lábios.

Ela concordou. –Sem falar – repetiu, respondendo ao sorriso com outro... O significado da frase dele não passou despercebido.

* * *

_14 meses antes..._

* * *

Harry chutou a porta do Cloister para que fechasse atrás dele, desequilibrado sobre os pés depois de carregá-la pelas escadas desde o hall do segundo andar. Ele a colocou no chão e eles caíram contra a porta fechada, a necessidade de manter o equilíbrio ficando muito abaixo da necessidade súbita, porém intensa, de ser beijarem o mais forte que podiam sem deixar marcas. Isso poderia estar acontecendo? Numa hora gritavam um com o outro, de melhor amigo para outro, os dois com medo de perder o outro, e então no momento seguinte estarem numa posição tão apaixonada? Essas coisas aconteciam fora de filmes? Aparentemente sim. 

Ela afastou o rosto e olhou pra ele. Os dois ofegavam e o coração dela estava a mil. Ele segurava o rosto dela entre as mãos, olhando em seus olhos com uma expressão intensa. –Você... – ele começou.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre a boca dele. –Não. Sem falar. – ela não queria falar sobre isso. Se falassem talvez se convencessem a não ir adiante, e ela não queria isso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e sabia pela expressão dele que ele também não, mas sabia que neste momento ela o queria mais desesperadamente do que já quis outro homem em sua vida. Uma vozinha de razão na sua mente lhe avisou que isso arruinaria a amizade deles, e isso era assustador. A amizade dele era tão essencial a sua existência que não sabia o que faria sem ela... e mesmo assim, a mesma voz imaginava se eles não teriam algo muito maior do que a amizade. Sussurrava que era pra isso que foram feitos, que foram feitos um para o outro. Não amigos. Não apenas amigos. Algo mais.

Harry concordou. –Sem falar –repetiu baixo.

* * *

_No presente..._

* * *

Harry colocou um dedo sob o queixo dela, e devagar puxou seu rosto na direção do dele. A intensidade de seu olhar fez o estômago dela revirar, mas ela continuou encarando enquanto se aproximava. Ela podia sentir a hesitação dele, bem como a própria, mas não havia mais nada em risco, mais nada a perder. O assalto e depois o repentino mergulho na fonte o surpreenderam de modo que não podiam fingir mais e agora que eles se olharam sem a parede protetora que construíram, era tarde demais pra recuar. 

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo dela quando os lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez desde o dia que ela lhe dera adeus no Confinamento, que parecia milhões de anos atrás. Ela queria puxá-lo mais pra perto, mas se conteve, sem ter certeza de como prosseguir. Ele recuou, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, uma pergunta não feita atrás de seu olhar. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça que sim, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

O peso de cem dias de lamento saiu de seus ombros quando Harry a puxou contra si e a beijou, da mesma forma como sempre... Com todo ele presente no beijo. Ela se inclinou pra ele e respondeu ao beijo, uma mão no rosto dele enquanto o outro braço se curvava sobre seus ombros. Ela não sabia quanto tempo ficaram ali, naquele abraço apertado, fazendo o melhor para recuperar três meses de beijos perdidos em um momento infinito, mas depois de um tempo outra sensação se intrometeu. –Harry – ela murmurou contra a boca dele.

-Humm?

-Meus pés estão gelados – ele parou, piscando, e os dois olharam pra baixo... ainda estavam na fonte com água pelos tornozelos. Olharam-se novamente, se divertindo, e antes que você dissesse wombat, os dois já estavam rindo loucamente.

-Talvez seja melhor sair dessa fonte – ele disse, fingindo seriedade.

-Ah, só se você quiser – ela respondeu, sem poder parar de sorrir. –Pessoalmente, gosto de meus dedos todo enrugados.

* * *

Hermione nunca imaginaria como era difícil subir as escadas de costas enquanto beijava furiosamente alguém e tentava tirar suas roupas. Ela tropeçou várias vezes e Harry acabou carregando-a a maior parte do caminho pelas escadas até a suíte deles. 

O _dèja vu_ era poderoso, trazendo à sua mente lembranças da primeira noite juntos. Como na época, mal podiam se largar tempo o bastante para fazer tarefas simples como andar e abrir a porta, mas conseguiram entrar na suíte sem maiores incidentes.

Sombras escuras pairavam sobre a cabeça de Hermione, o reconhecimento da discussão intensa que ainda estava por vir. Mas no momento isso não importava. Ela estava aqui com seu Harry, realmente _com _ele depois de um longo tempo separados, e enquanto ainda estava nos seus braços sentia como se não houvesse nada que realmente não pudessem enfrentar juntos, nem mesmo isso.

Deixaram um rastro de roupas molhadas e pegadas de lama atrás deles, em toda sala enquanto escorregavam e tropeçavam no caminho até o quarto. Ela percebia que estavam fazendo um grande barulho, juntando os passos e as batidas nas paredes e nos móveis, sem falar na respiração ofegante e do fato que os dois ainda estavam meio rindo. Ah, esqueça, ela pensou. Não me importo se alguém nos ouvir. Ela chutou pra tirar um dos sapatos, que prontamente voou pelo ar e derrubou o abajur da mesinha ao lado do sofá. Harry começou a rir o que fez seus beijos vibrarem contra o pescoço e ombros dela. –Opa – ela murmurou.

-Bem na mosca – ele disse. Viraram em círculos, ainda despindo um ao outro o melhor que podiam, até que seus joelhos encontraram a beirada da cama e eles caíram numa pilha em cima dela. Rolaram algumas vezes até parar meio que na diagonal.

Hermione de repente pensou uma coisa. –Harry, espere – ela disse. Ele recuou na hora, uma expressão apreensiva passando por seu rosto.

-Que foi?

Ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e o fez olhar pra ela. –O que você quer que aconteça aqui? – perguntou.

-Por Deus, não é obvio?

-Sabe o que quero dizer.

Ele fez que sim, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela. –Não...não posso mais continuar. Não posso ficar sem você, não quando há uma chance, mesmo pequena, de consertarmos as coisas. Não me importo com o que custe. Está me destruindo por dentro, mais a cada dia.

-E quanto... Ao resto todo?

-Ainda vai estar lá pela manhã. Não importa o quanto a gente se esforce consertar as coisas, vou fazer o que for preciso. Não vou deixar que isso nos separe, não mais.

Ela sorriu pra ele, seu lábio inferior tremendo. –Ainda tem?

Ele piscou e recuou um pouco. –Sim, claro – ele olhou pra ela com atenção. –Quer de volta?

-Mais que qualquer coisa.

Ela podia ver os músculos de seu queixo apertando. –Não... não peça a não ser que realmente queira.. eu não... – ele parou e limpou a garganta. –Não posso agüentar de novo.

-Realmente quero de volta.

Agora foi a vez dele de parecer a beira das lágrimas. Ele engoliu seco e fez que sim. –certo. – ele sentou e ela fez o mesmo, terminando quase no colo dele. Ele colocou a mão por dentro da camisa e puxou uma fina corrente de ouro. Preso na corrente estava o anel de noivado dela. Fez Hermione sentir uma dor por dentro. Todas as semanas que ele andou por aí parecendo tão frio, tão desapegado e tão desligado, andava por aí usando uma corrente com o anel dela em volta do pescoço, mantendo-o perto dele. Ele o soltou da corrente e pegou a mão esquerda dela, se inclinando pra beijá-la gentilmente antes de colocar o anel de volta em seu lugar.

-Pronto – ela suspirou. –Pro melhor e pro pior, certo?

Ele sorriu e pressionou a palma da mão contra a dela, enlaçando os dedos dos dois e deixando o anel brilhando acima deles. –Acho que tivemos muito "para o pior" nos últimos tempos, não é?

-Deus, espero que sim – ele a olhou nos olhos então e Hermione sentiu-se derretendo toda por dentro ao ver a expressão dele. Ela o puxou pra seus braços de volta pra cama e talvez seja melhor deixar uma descrição verdadeira do que se seguiu para caneta de um contador de histórias mais habilidoso que eu, fiel leitor.

* * *

_Do you want to know if everything glittering  
Will turn into the gold I see in your hair  
I feel it could be there somehow, tonight_

_Do you want to find something worth saving  
The change would do me right, I've been just waiting  
And hesitating with this heart of mine_

_You're still a mystery, but there's something so easy  
In how you're sweet to me, I feel completed  
Like it's something I needed for this heart of mine_

_So though we cannot know if everything glittering  
Will turn into the gold, I'm through with waiting  
And hesitating, I want you taking this heart of mine._

* * *

Hermione estava deitada nos braços dele, ainda grogue com o exercício e explosão emocional, mas ainda agitada demais pra que dormir fosse uma possibilidade viável. Ele acariciava suas costas devagar, então ela sabia que também não estava dormindo ainda. 

-Harry?

-Humm?

-É imaginação minha ou foi o melhor sexo que fizemos?

-Não tenho certeza. Me pergunte depois, caso eu não entre em combustão quando voltar a órbita terrestre.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo no rosto. –Acha que a operação Wombat vai ficar desapontada por não ter participado disso?

Agora ele riu alto. –Ah, a Operação Wombat. Abençoados sejam, com seus corações óbvios e intrometidos.

Hermione riu. –Era até engraçado vê-los tentando ser discretos e planejar seus esquemas, achando que estavam me enganando.

-Estou um pouco desapontando com Napoleon. Esperava um pouco mais de seu nível de discrição. Mas fico feliz em saber que eles eram tão óbvios pra você quanto eram pra mim.

-Bem, francamente. Sou uma agente profissional de vigilância e você é o oficial de mais alta patente em operações secretas do planeta. É tão fofo eles acharem que não íamos notar. A única coisa que me intriga é quem achou que "Wombat" era um codinome apropriado.

-Ah, qual é. Intriga romântica? Fofocas rolando? Parece um trabalho para... Justino Finch-Fletchley!

-Se Justino fosse um super-herói, como seria seu uniforme?

-Uma tanga de tafetá prateada e botinhas brilhantes com asinhas. E capacete Viking.

Por alguns momentos, Hermione teve a oportunidade de se perguntar se era fisicamente possível romper alguma víscera rindo. –Po... por que um capacete viking? –gaguejou, sem ar.

-Brilha e tem grandes chifres. Qual dessas duas coisas não te lembra Justino? – ele perguntou.

Ela riu de novo e o abraçou, se sentindo leve, pelo alívio e agitação. Por algum tempo, simplesmente ficaram deitados, gentilmente se tocando como se para certificar que não tinham se esquecido como era. –Sabe – ele finalmente disse. –Ainda temos muito o que conversar.

Ela suspirou. –Eu sei. Mas... não agora. Vai continuar lá pela manhã. Agora só quero te abraçar, talvez chorar um pouco. Tudo bem pra você?

Ela sentiu-o sorrindo acima de sua cabeça. –Tudo bem pra mim. Na verdade, acho que vou fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou languidamente, sorrindo com os quentes raios de sol que caiam sobre sua pele nua. Ela ainda sentia todo seu corpo formigando pela atividade da noite anterior. Ela e Harry fizeram amor mais duas vezes durante a noite. A segunda vez fora relaxada e sensual, sem a urgência que existia da primeira vez. Os dois choraram durante essa segunda vez, em sua maior parte, lágrimas de alívio por esta reconciliação e de tristeza pelo tempo que perderam. A terceira vez, logo quando o céu começava a clarear, foi mais entusiasmada... na verdade, o bastante pra que terminassem no chão ao lado da cama. 

A luz do sol dizia que era o meio da manhã. Harry não estava a vista. Provavelmente estava na varanda, onde sempre preferiu passar as manhãs durante a estadia deles. Ela levantou e se enrolou em um dos roupões impossivelmente fofos do hotel, parando pra colocar uma calcinha e meias, antes de ir para sala de estar.

Ele estava sentado na varanda, como ela pensou, bebendo café e olhando a vista de tirar o fôlego de Florença. Ela parou atrás da cadeira dele e colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, se inclinando pra apoiar a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Ele levantou a mão e segurou a dela, virando o rosto para beijá-la na boca. –Bom dia – ele disse gentil.

-Com certeza é – ela disse. Ele usava a parte de baixo do pijama e uma camisa branca, estava de pés descalços, apoiados em um banco diante dele. Ele a puxou pra que desse a volta em sua cadeira e ela se curvou no colo dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Por um tempo, ninguém falou. Hermione se permitiu aproveitar essa sensação de completo contentamento, maculado apenas pelo fato que eles tinham que conversar seriamente sobre as coisas que adiaram na noite anterior. Ela torcia que ele começasse, porque ela não sabia como.

Depois de um tempo, ele começou. –Antes de discutirmos as coisas que temos que discutir – disse. –Quero deixar uma coisa absoluta e perfeitamente clara.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ele, um pequeno temor pelo que estava por vir passando por ela. Esperava que ele não colocasse nenhuma imposição para que se reconciliassem. –O que é?

Ele a olhou nos olhos. –Eu te amo. Nunca deixei de te amar, nem por um momento. Sempre te amei e uma das muitas coisas que lamento agora, a que pesa mais é que eu te fiz duvidar disso. – ele balançou a cabeça. –Apesar da forma que agi, apesar de como tenha parecido pra você e pra todo mundo... Bem, foi só porque... – ele parou no meio, repensando. –Era apenas auto-defesa.

-Não tem que explicar, não essa parte pelo menos. Eu entendo.

-E lamento se eu te confundi naquela noite na casa de Wainwright. Sinceramente não achei que fosse se lembrar, ou mesmo que você estava consciente de mim. Mesmo que não achasse tudo isso, acho que não conseguiria suprimir meus sentimentos verdadeiros durante aquilo tudo. Ninguém pode atuar tão bem assim.

-Não me confundiu. Foi um alívio. Me deu esperanças, porque já estava me perguntando se... bem, se você tinha me esquecido e não se importava mais.

Ele deu um tipo de soluço meio estrangulado e a puxou mais pra perto. –Ah, meu Deus. Como se eu pudesse te esquecer, como se eu pudesse deixar de me importar.

Ela o beijou várias vezes na boca e na bochecha, tentando apagar a expressão preocupada de seu rosto. -Eu te amo também, Harry. – ele suspirou e virou o rosto na direção dela, selando sua boca na dela. Por vários minutos ficaram sentados na cadeira, dando um amasso sem vergonha como um casal de adolescentes na Torre de Astronomia, que era exatamente como Hermione se sentia... como uma adolescente, cheia da paixão desmedida da juventude. As mãos dele eram macias e familiares quando entrou entre o roupão dela e sua pele, a barba por fazer dele agradavelmente e áspera contra seu rosto.

Depois de um tempo, pararam de se beijar e ficaram sentados num abraço apertado, aproveitando o último pacifico momento de proximidade e intimidade. –Eu começo – ele disse baixo. Ela concordou.

Ele a soltou e levantou, virando pra se apoiar na grade da varanda e a encarando quando ela sentou na cadeira que ele acabara de vagar, as pernas sob si mesma. Ele respirou fundo, pensando por um momento antes de falar.

-Tem um segredo que não quer me contar – ele começou. –Eu estava muito doente e você fez tudo para me salvar, e conseguiu... Só que não me diz como. Eu... – hesitou. –Achei por um tempo que não me contava porque não confiava que eu era capaz de lidar com ele. Não acredito mais nisso. Acho que você se convenceu que está fazendo o melhor pra mim, mantendo seu segredo. – ele a olhou intensamente, falando deliberadamente calmo. –Quero que me diga. _Preciso _que me diga. Mas... Se não puder, se você _realmente_ não puder... – ele suspirou. –Não vou mentir pra você, Hermione. Se não puder me contar, mesmo depois de tudo que este segredo fez com a gente, bem... Eu não vou gostar, e não vou entender de verdade. Mas vou aceitar. Vou _tentar_ entender e vou tentar deixar isso pra trás. Nunca vou parar de me perguntar, e sempre vou desejar que pudesse compartilhar isso comigo. Mesmo assim, confio em você. Confio que vai fazer o melhor pra mim.

Hermione olhou pra ele, sua mente girando. –Pensou muito nisso, não foi?

-Pensei em pouca coisa além disso nos últimos três meses – ele balançou a cabeça. –Não quero dizer que tudo bem com isso. Eu decididamente não estou bem com isso. Queria que pudesse me contar, isso paira sobre minha cabeça o tampo todo, fico me perguntando o que você teve que fazer por mim. Mas... não é nem de longe importante suficiente pra mim pra eu deixar que nos separe um instante mais do que já nos separou. – ele deu um sorriso fraco. –Certo. Já disse. Pronto. – ele a olhou nos olhos por uns instantes e depois vagarosamente virou pra olhar a cidade, dando tempo a ela pra pensar.

Ela não precisou de muito. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. –Quando eu... – ela começou, mas sua voz estava rouca e baixa. Ela limpou a garganta e recomeçou. Ele não virou, intuindo que talvez sua resposta ficasse mais fácil se não a encarasse. –Quando saí pra procurar uma cura pra você, sabia que só poderia ir a um lugar... até o Guardião. Ninguém tinha certeza que existia, mas eu a encontrei. Eu a encontrei e falei com ela. Ela era... Bem, acho que não sou capaz de descrevê-la. Estava disposta a te ajudar, mas por um preço. –podia ver as costas de Harry ficando tensas e sabia que ele queria virar, mas ele ficou onde estava. Ela abraçou os joelhos contra o peito, olhando chão da varanda enquanto falava. –Então eu ofereci minha própria vida em troca da sua. –Agora Harry virou de fato, seu rosto pálido. Ela levantou a mão antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. –Ela recusou. Não aceitou, disse que eu estava oferecendo uma coisa que não tinha valor para mim.

Ele franziu a testa. –Sua própria vida? Isso não...

-Ela estava certa. Se você tivesse morrido, minha vida se tornaria... muito infeliz. –ela olhou pra ele antes de continuar. –Ela disse que aceitaria outra coisa em troca.

Ele olhou os próprios pés, sua boca abrindo e fechando algumas vezes antes que conseguisse falar, hesitante, como se não quisesse saber a resposta, mas não suportasse não perguntar. –O... o que.. ela tirou de você?

Hermione olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. –Ela não aceitou minha vida toda, então tirou apenas uma parte dela. Tempo de minha vida. Não sei quanto. Talvez minutos... Ou talvez mais. Dias, meses, anos até. Quando eu morrer, irei até ela. E só então saberei quanto perdi.

As palavras dela pesaram no ar entre eles. A expressão de Harry desafiava descrição. Pelo que pareceu um longo tempo não disse nada, apenas a olhou, seus olhos bem destacados em seu rosto pálido. Finalmente ele levantou as mãos até o rosto, apoiando o queixo em seus dedos unidos, pensando. Depois de um tempo, falou. –Eu... não sei o que dizer. Sinto muitas coisas diferentes no momento, não consigo resumir todas claramente, então... deixe eu tentar explicar o que se passa em minha cabeça nesse momento. – ela concordou. –Primeiro, estou feliz que tenha me contado. Muito feliz mesmo.

-Eu também, - ela disse – Não queria porque...

-Sei porque não queria. Com certeza eu não sou conhecido por minha capacidade de deixar as coisas de lado.

-Achei que iria...

-Me atormentar eternamente?

-Algo assim.

-Bem, não está enganada. Mas...deixa eu tentar explicar. – ele avançou e se ajoelhou diante da cadeira dela, segurando as duas mãos dela e olhando em seu rosto. –Estou sendo puxado pra várias direções no momento. Uma das coisas mais difíceis de não saber o que aconteceu, era minha imaginação voando livre pra pensar nas piores coisas que poderia ter feito. Não quero diminuir a magnitude do que você teve que fazer, mas...

-Já tinha imaginado coisa pior.

-Sim. Então percebo que estou me sentido aliviado que você _só_ teve que desistir de uma parte de sua vida e isso me faz sentir a pessoa mais horrível do universo.

-Mas existem coisas piores que ela podia ter pedido. Já me perguntei como seria se ela tivesse pedido minhas habilidades mágicas...

-Pensei nisso.

-Ou nossa capacidade de ter filhos...

-Pensei nisso também acredite, não tem uma coisa horrível que você poderia ter dado que eu não tenha pensado quando tentava descobrir o que você estava escondendo de mim. Só de saber com certeza me sinto aliviado. Então, em primeiro lugar tem isso. Mas então, tem uma parte de mim... e é uma parte bem grande... que está aterrorizada com a idéia de você ter de desistir de um segundo sequer de sua vida por mim. Construí uma parte significante de minha identidade em volta da necessidade de te manter longe de perigo e... – ele parou e desviou os olhos, engolindo seco e quando falou novamente sua voz tremeu. –É difícil pra mim, aceitar o sacrifício que fez. Vai de encontro a cada instinto que tenho como bruxo, como agente e mais importante como um homem que está desesperadamente apaixonado por você.

Hermione esticou a mão e acariciou o rosto dele gentilmente, tentando sorrir. Os lábios dela não cooperavam. Ele continuou. –Então eu poderia sentar aqui e dar um ataque. Eu poderia gritar e espernear e dizer que não devia ter feito isso. Acredite, a maior parte de mim adoraria fazer exatamente isso... mas não vou. Hermione, o que sinto por você tem muitas camadas. Gosto de você como amiga, como minha melhor amiga, na verdade. Admiro sua inteligência e também a invejo. Tenho orgulho de suas conquistas e gosto de te ver se saindo tão bem. Sinto falta da garota que você era ao mesmo tempo em que me impressiono com a mulher que se tornou. Claro, mal preciso acrescentar que te amo por causa de todas essas coisas. Mas finalmente, e talvez mais importante, respeito você como pessoa. Respeito sua habilidade de tomar suas próprias decisões já que elas afetam a sua vida. Posso ter uma reação interna a seu sacrifício, mas recuso a diminuí-lo, questionando seu direito de fazê-lo. Se fez tal acordo com o Guardião de boa fé e de livre e espontânea vontade, então não vou dizer nada contra ele, apesar do que sinto sobre isso. – ele parou e suspirou como se esse discurso o tivesse deixado exausto. Ele olhou para as mãos dadas deles, mantendo os olhos abaixados enquanto continuava. –Sabe que faria o mesmo por você, num piscar de olhos.

-Então por que deveria esperar menos de mim? – ela sussurrou.

-É exatamente o que quero dizer. Se somos parceiros iguais neste relacionamento, e espero que sejamos... Se sei que sacrificaria qualquer coisa por você, não devia ficar chocado ou zangado por ter feito o mesmo por mim. Serei franco, vai ser difícil viver com isso... Mas vou tentar aceitar pela intenção que foi feito.

Ela sorriu de verdade agora, aliviada pela atitude dele. –Fico feliz.

-Tem mais uma coisa que gostaria de completar.

-E o que é?

Ele se endireitou sobre os joelhos de modo que ficasse no nível dela, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. –Você salvou minha vida. Obrigado.

Hermione relaxou, um peso sendo retirado de seus ombros. Ela esticou os braços e Harry a puxou pra ele, a segurando com força, do modo que ela sabia que ele queria fazer o tempo todo, mas se conteve para que pudesse responder a sua revelação com clareza. Ela passou os dedos nos cabelos dele e ele plantou beijos por todo rosto dela e então a abraçou de novo, os dois suspirando aliviados que esse problema estava finalmente posto onde podiam vê-lo e lidar com ele juntos. –Como fazemos isso? – ele sussurrou. –Quero dizer... como vivemos com isso, o tempo todo? Sabendo, mas não sabendo... como funciona?

Ela suspirou. –Fazemos a única coisa que podemos. Continuamos com nossas vidas e tentamos aproveitar ao máximo cada dia que temos, que é o que teríamos que fazer de qualquer forma. Nada vai mudar. Vou continuar sem saber quanto tempo tenho de vida. Uma coisa que percebi enquanto estava longe foi que não posso deixar o fato de saber isso atrapalhar o tempo que tenho, ou então era melhor ela ter tirado minha vida logo. Acho que um dos motivos de querer manter isso só pra mim foi para agüentar o peso sozinha e você não teria que fazer o esforço de manter longe dos seus pensamentos como eu.

-É meu dever dividir esse peso com você, querida. Disse pra mim uma vez... se não dividir seus problemas, não dá àqueles que ama a oportunidade de te amar o suficiente.

-Eu sei. Estou... aliviada que podemos conversar disso agora. – ela desviou os olhos. –E tem mais uma coisa que queria te dizer.

-E o que é?

-Lamento ter ido embora sem te dizer. Foi errado de minha parte, sei disso agora. Devia ter falado com você primeiro. Tudo que posso dizer em minha defesa é que na hora pareceu a coisa certa a fazer. Estava tão exausta e com medo que não confiava em mim mesma. Não achei que devia estar perto de você, não naquele momento.

-Bem, eu aceito suas desculpas, mas de certa forma me pergunto se não fez a coisa certa. Quando acordei, não estava em condições de falar sensatamente com você sobre muita coisa, e tenho certeza que você acabaria ficando e ficando. Poderia chegar a ressentir de mim por isso. Agora que sei o que fez, entendo melhor porque precisou de um tempo pra você. Na época, me magoou, muito, mas pensando melhor... posso ver porque fez o que fez. Isso não significa que não queria que estivesse lá, porque com certeza poderia ter me beneficiado de seu apoio enquanto me recuperava.

Ela se inclinou na direção dele e pressionou a testa contra a dele, engolindo pra limpar a garganta. –Me desculpe –disse de novo. –Desculpe por ter passado sozinho por isso.

-Está perdoada. Como você observou, não estava sozinho. – ele a olhou nos olhos. –Sabe, por pior que seja admitir, sei como a maioria das pessoas me vê. Harry Potter, o Garoto que Sobreviveu. Destruidor de todas as coisas más e nojentas, blá, blá, blá. Apesar do que posso parecer aos outros, seja como Harry Potter, ou como espião ou até como Mage... No fim, sou apenas um homem e você talvez seja a única pessoa no mundo que realmente me vê desse jeito. Não posso te prometer muita coisa. Não posso prometer uma vida pacifica e sem perigos, ou um futuro feliz sem vilões aparecendo em nossos caminhos. Não posso te oferecer meu amor infinito, porque nós dois sabemos que o amor muda de tempos em tempos e evolui a algo novo a cada dia. Não posso te prometer um lar, ou uma família ou nada das coisas que as pessoas podem esperar. Não posso nem oferecer envelhecer ao seu lado. Tem dias que fico sinceramente impressionado por ainda estar vivo por causa da quantidade de pessoas querendo me mandar viajar mais cedo. – ele se inclinou mais pra perto. –Tudo que posso prometer é meu corpo e alma, pelo tempo que forem meus pra te dar.

Ela sorriu suavemente pra ele. –Diz isso como se não fosse nada, Harry. Ninguém pode prever o futuro. Tudo o que realmente temos, no final das contas, somos nós mesmos. Só você poderia me oferecer tudo o que tem no mundo e pedir desculpas por não ser mais.

Harry ou não podia responder ou não quis. Ao invés disso, ele a puxou da cadeira para seus braços e a beijou com tamanho ardor que a deixou sem fôlego. Ela não estava acostumada com uma paixão tão intensa dele; como amante, Harry era mais do tipo gentil e sensual do que o intenso e quente. Ainda assim, ela não estava reclamando, especialmente porque parecia ser contagioso. Ela respondeu a altura, sentindo o calor subindo até sua pele quando ela puxou a camisa dele pela cabeça. Na mesma hora o nó de seu roupão era desfeito e os braços deles entraram embaixo dele para abraçá-la. Ela começou a se perguntar se ele pretendia fazer amor com ela bem ali na varanda, e antes que ela pudesse perguntar, ele abruptamente a puxou contra ele e levantou com ela em seus braços, suportando o peso dela com as mãos sob seus quadris. Ela enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas e se perdeu no momento enquanto ele a carregava de volta para suíte.

* * *

Era simplesmente impressionante como Florença ficou diferente agora que ela a via ao lado de Harry e não a meio metro de distância dele. 

Continuaram a fazer amor naquela manhã tão intensamente quanto começaram e nos poucos momentos que Hermione conseguiu reunir pensamentos racionais, desejou que estivessem num lugar com isolamento acústico, como o Cloister... Mas uma consideração tão prática estava além de suas capacidades no momento, e ela também não conseguiria mostrar a vergonha de uma inglesa diante de alguém que pudesse tê-los escutado. Simplesmente não importava.

Depois de um cochilo de algumas horas (que de repente virou uma necessidade urgente) ela foi para o chuveiro, o que começou normal, mas após uma série de eventos, que é melhor ficarem na imaginação, terminou como uma experiência que ela tinha que classificar como número dois na lista dos cinco momentos mais eróticos de sua vida (o número um ainda era a massagem de corpo inteiro que Harry fizera depois dos exames da DI).

Fora idéia de Harry se vestir e sair pela cidade e vê-la de novo, ou "propriamente", como ele apontara, que ela traduzia como "enquanto não se estava tentando preservar uma trégua emocional". – a princípio, ela não gostou muito da idéia. Ficar deitada no luxo hedônico da suíte o inteiro parecia uma alternativa muito melhor.

Harry riu. –Querida, mais doze horas assim e eu vou ter que ser internado pra tomar soro.

E então eles saíram. Ela tinha que admitir, ele estava certo. De repente, tudo parecia diferente. Ela percebeu que acabara de passar uma semana que, no papel, provavelmente era a mais romântica que duas pessoas poderiam passar juntas e fora completamente perdido para os dois. Ela teve um calafrio ao pensar na viagem para a vinícola no campo e na charmosa vila. O dia inteiro fora um enorme cartão-postal do romantismo idílico, mas pelo que eles aproveitaram, dava no mesmo ter ido passear em fábricas de plantas de submarinos em Minsk.

Eles revisitaram a alguns dos melhores pontos turísticos, notando com diversão a matéria no jornal sobre a captura de uma gangue local de ladrões, encontrados misteriosamente amarrados e incapacitados no meio da praça. Sentaram num café ao ar livre e beberam café forte e doce enquanto Harry contava sobre sua longa recuperação. Andaram de mãos dadas na margem do rio Arno enquanto Hermione lhe contava sobre suas aventuras durante o mês fora.

Eles acabaram em num restaurante escondido, um lugar freqüentado pelos habitantes da cidade, que o instrutor do hotel recomendara. O interior era um tanto amontoado, mas confortável, o cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha fazia a boca de Hermione se encher de água. Harry pediu pelos dois já que ela não podia ler o menu. Ela riu pra ele, surpresa pela própria animação.-Que foi? – ele disse, sorrindo pra ela. –Tem alguma coisa em meu dente?

-Não, mas eu poderia te ouvir falando italiano o dia inteiro. Podia ler o manual do som pra mim e ainda me deixaria de perna bamba.

-Não é minha língua preferida. Acho russo mais sexy, pessoalmente.

-Não fala russo.

-Falo sim. Um pouco. O suficiente pra sobreviver.

-Uau. Quantas são no total?

-O que, línguas? Hã... sem contar o inglês, é claro... quatro fluentemente. Duas ou três mais pra sobreviver. Isso de línguas humanas. Tive que aprender goblin para uma missão... mas isso foi fácil. É uma língua mágica que fixa em seu cérebro instantaneamente na hora que você lê as regras. Uma lida na gramática e você fica fluente pelo resto da vida.

-Se fosse trouxa poderia ser um grande lingüista.

-Bem, a DI tem programas de línguas muito bons e rápidos. Eles têm que ter. Realmente parece que tenho jeito pra coisa. Às vezes me pergunto se está ligado à coisa Mage, tipo uma faceta do Toque da Sabedoria.

-Não é?

-Não, porque ainda consigo fazer isso.

Ela hesitou. –Mas... Você não perdeu _todos_ seus poderes Mage, perdeu?

-Ah não. Só os amplificados na época que eu estava doente. Quando o Guardião me curou, perdi as habilidades melhoradas que estava exibindo, como o Toque da Sabedoria.

-Que ruim.

-Não tenho certeza disso. Preço pequeno a se pagar considerando a bagagem minha metade sinistra trazia consigo. Além disso, prefiro desenvolver minhas habilidades Mage por mim mesmo. Posso recuperar o Toque da Sabedoria se praticar, mas vai levar anos.- ele deu de ombros. –Não acho que vá sentir falta... se bem que seria legal conseguir tocar piano de novo. – ele riu. –Acho que eu poderia fazer umas aulas e aprender como todo mundo faz.

-Você? Fazer alguma coisa como todo mundo? Ah, querido, não dá. Vai ser um escândalo.

-Eu sei, é chocante. – ele ficou sério, segurando a mão dela por cima da mesa. –Tem uma coisa que eu provavelmente devo te dizer, por questão de honestidade

-Ah Deus, o que? Não me diga que teve um caso tórrido de amor enquanto estávamos separados. – uma expressão dolorida passou no rosto dele e Hermione sentiu o estômago revirar um pouco. –Você não teve, não é?

Ele deu um pequeno pulo. –Não! Claro que não!

-Então que foi?

Ele hesitou. –foi... nossa, quase dois meses atrás. Eu tive um... hã... um estranho encontro com uma ex.

-Uma ex? Não a Gina, com certeza.

-Não.

-Se esbarrou em Ronin?

-Não. – uma expressão de receio tomou o rosto dele. Hermione estava apenas intrigada.

-Se você disser que foi Cho eu _vou_ ter que te matar – ela brincou, tentando diminuir o desconforto dele um pouco. Ela não estava preocupada dele ter tido um caso de uma noite, mas ela estava confusa com o que quis dizer com "estranho encontro".

-Não foi Cho também.

Ela franziu a testa. –Mas essas são todas... – ela parou na hora, de boca aberta. Os olhos deles olharam rapidamente pro rosto dela e depois voltaram para mesa. Era toda confirmação que ela precisava. –Harry James Potter, está sentado aí me dizendo que teve um tipo de incidente com _Allegra_?

-Sim – ele disse direto.

Hermione puxou a mão e enlaçou os dedos sobre a mesa. –Certo – ela suspirou. –Estou calma. Por que não me conta como foi?

Ele contou, descrevendo o encontro inteiro em detalhes. Ela ouviu, tentando entender, imaginando a surpresa dele ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar Allegra sentada lá esperando por ele. Na hora que ele terminou, estava claro pra ela o que acontecera, só não entendia por que. –Esse é, de longe, a coisa mais estranha que já ouvi. – ela disse.

-Não precisa me dizer isso. – ele respondeu. Olhou pra ela. –Não... está com raiva?

-Com raiva? Não. Não de você, pelo menos. Teria que ser bem insegura pra ter ciúmes _dela. _Como se ela em um milhão de anos pudesse ter uma chance com você agora, ou ela ia querer uma.

Harry suspirou. –Isso é um alívio.

-Mas por que acha que ela fez isso?

-Queria saber. Talvez só pra confundir minha cabeça.

-Talvez ela realmente estivesse tentando, em algum nível, chegar até você. Talvez esteja certo e ela de fato esteja mudando.

-Acho que não. Quando saiu de lá parecia a mesma de sempre. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. –Não acredito que a beijei.

-_Ela_ beijou _você. _Sabe que eu sempre disse que ela ainda tem coisas não resolvidas em relação a você. – ela mordeu o lábio. –Alguma idéia sobre o dilema moral dela?

-Não. O pouco que soube depois, sobre as atividades dela dali em diante não sugere nada incomum. – ele balançou a cabeça. –A coisa toda foi simplesmente perturbadora. – ele sorriu pra ela. –Devo dizer, está aceitando isso bem mais calma do que eu, se estivesse em seu lugar.

Hermione suspirou. –Bem, se lembre... não estou em posição de atirar a primeira pedra. Fui eu quem dormiu com Draco Malfoy durante meses.

-Isso nem de longe é a mesma coisa, e além disso, ele te enganou.

-Allegra te enganou também. Ela é traiçoeira, Harry. Aproveitou seu otimismo de achar que todas pessoas têm um lado bom pra te fazer pensar que ela não era exatamente sua inimiga. Talvez tenha achado que podia te seduzir pra que voltasse pro lado dela. Se esse for o caso, ela não te conhece nem um pouco.

-Só estou... monumentalmente aliviado que não esteja furiosa.

-Não, furiosa não. Na verdade, isso me diverte um pouco. Pense nisso. Na hora que você fica solteiro até sua arquiinimiga se joga a seus pés dizendo "me tome, sou toda sua".

Ele ficou muito vermelho. –Não é como se eu as tivesse expulsando com uma vara.

-Ah, qual é! Elas estavam fazendo fila e você sabe muito bem disso! – ela riu com a expressão irritada dele. –E por que não? Você não entraria no bolo por uma chance de um encontro com Harry Potter?

-Acho que super-estima meu apelo público. E hei, olha quem está falando! Se Lloyd Llewllyn fosse mais óbvio mandaria pra você um pedaço da orelha!

-Ah, pobre Lloyd. Me encontrei com ele um dia pra tomar café. Excruciante.

-Não tão excruciante quanto a dança na festa do dia do Ministério com... qual era o nome dele?

Hermione riu. –Sasha é um cara legal, só não dança tão bem. Sinceramente, por pior que tenha sido na hora, fiquei feliz de você ter interrompido. Se não tivesse, já estava planejando fingir machucar o tornozelo. Mas não vamos mudar de assunto! Estávamos discutindo as escapadas de Harry Potter, o solteiro dançarino de swing.

-Bem, se as mulheres estavam fazendo fila na minha porta, confesso que não notei.

-E quanto a Sandra Sussmayer?

-_Trainees _sempre tentam chamar atenção dos instrutores, não quer dizer nada.

-Robin Harwood?

-Ela flerta com todo mundo.

-Certo, não vai poder descartar Lindsay Pascal tão fácil. Vi no dia da festa do Ministério, ela estava em cima de você.

-Lindsay Pascal é... hã... muito insistente. – ele gaguejou, ficando ainda mais vermelho. Hermione sorriu, gostando de deixá-lo sem graça.

-Diziam por aí que ela falou bastante em como planejava te fisgar e te ajudar a consertar o coração partido.

-Sério?

-Eu juro, vocês homens não conseguem ver um palmo diante do nariz. Até _eu_ soube disso apesar de todos tentarem esconder de mim.

Harry a olhou firme, uma sobrancelha arqueada. –Hermione, Lindsay Pascal é uma agente inteligente e capaz. Ela realmente fez com que eu soubesse de seu interesse e é uma mulher muito amigável e atraente. Entretanto, ela tem um grave defeito que infelizmente é irreparável.

-E qual é? – Hermione perguntou cruzando os braços.

Harry se inclinou pra frente. –Ela não é você, e então fica completamente desinteressante pra mim – ele sorriu.

Hermione sorriu, derretendo. –Como é que você consegue dizer exatamente a coisa certa quando mais preciso ouvir?

Ele deu os ombros. –Ampla inspiração.

* * *

A segunda semana que passaram em Florença não poderia ter um clima mais diferente do que a primeira. Todo desconforto desaparecera, todo constrangimento esquecido. 

Várias vezes, um ou outro comentava que quase parecia que estavam em lua-de-mel, tanto que quando a segunda semana estava chegando ao fim, começaram a se referir a essa viagem como "pré lua-de-mel". Tudo tomava um ar mágico, romântico. As coisas que normalmente seriam irritantes ficavam engraçadas, coisas que de outra forma seriam chatas, se tornavam românticas. Eles esbanjavam palavras de amor um com o outro e se tornaram incapazes de estar no mesmo cômodo sem se tocar de alguma forma. Passavam horas conversando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, mas passavam o mesmo tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro. Hermione perdeu as contas de quantas vezes fizeram amor. Sem nenhuma responsabilidade para interferir e nenhuma obrigação para distraí-los, ficavam livres pra passar muitas horas explorando e redescobrindo um ao outro.

Quando o final da semana se aproximava, o conhecimento de que logo teriam que voltar a vida normal começou a se intrometer no isolamento deles. –A gente realmente devia responder umas dessas – Hermione comentou uma noite, indicando a pilha de corujas pessoais, ainda intocada.

-E pra que? Vamos voltar daqui uns dias.

-Devemos contar a todo mundo que voltamos antes de chegarmos ou esperar até estarmos em casa? – até agora não tinham comunicado a reconciliação a ninguém devido a um acordo não falado. Parecia certo manter só pra eles, quase como se fosse uma extensão desse exílio auto-imposto. De certa forma, Hermione quase sentia que contar a todo mundo estouraria a bolha perfeita em que se encontravam. Ela seria estourada mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas pra que apressar o processo? Estavam se divertindo tanto aqui sozinhos.

Harry olhou da mesa onde estava sentado, escrevendo algumas ordens para sua equipe. Ela viu o brilho maroto nos olhos dele e sentou direito. –Na verdade, tenho umas idéias sobre isso.

-É mesmo?

-Bem, a Operação Wombat passou os últimos dois meses fazendo planos pra gente voltar, certo?

-Certo.

-Então o que me diz da gente ter uma pequena vingança?

Ela sorriu. –O que, me diga, está sugerindo?

-Só que a gente se divirta um pouco com eles.

-Ah, céus. O que está se passando nessa sua mente diabólica?

-Essa é minha idéia: sabe o que vai acontecer este final de semana em Hogwarts?

Ela pensou um momento, mas não sabia resposta. –O quê?

-O Baile Anual de Amigos e Antigos Alunos.

-Um evento do qual tenho belas lembranças.

-Então, o que aconteceria se eu mandasse um coruja, digamos, pra Napoleon e contasse a ele que estou voltando a tempo de ir para o Baile e que vou levar com minha nova e linda namorada.

-Deixando convenientemente de mencionar o fato que sua nova namorada é simplesmente sua antiga namorada.

-Hei. Companheira.

-É claro, erro meu. Então você diz a Napoleon, assegurando assim que na época do Baile todo mundo vai saber disso.

-Você pode escrever pra Laura e dizer que ainda está se recuperando.

-Vai funcionar? Todo mundo não sabe que estávamos juntos aqui?

-Não, na verdade não. Você não contou a Lupin onde ia ficar, contou? Tudo o que sabem é que estamos na mesma cidade. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer aqui.

-E então quando chegarmos juntos ao Baile... – ela parou. –Não sei, Harry. Parece meio malvado.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha. –Sabe o que os membros da Wombat tinham planejado?

-O que?

-Eles não tiveram chance de ir em frente com esse cenário, mas ouvi que a missão seguinte envolvia fazer nós dois concordarmos em um encontro duplo com Gina e Draco, mas quando chegássemos lá, descobriríamos que era na verdade um encontro triplo... você e seu par, eu e a minha e Gina e Draco.

Hermione contemplou essa idéia horrível. –Certo. Passe a pena. Eles vão cair.

* * *

_Jones,_

_Estou escrevendo para que saiba que voltarei pra casa no sábado, a tempo de ir ao baile de Hogwarts. Estou num clima mais festivo esses dias do que estava há muito tempo._

_Provavelmente não devia te contar isso, mas tive um desenvolvimento romântico aqui em Florença. Envolvi-me com uma pessoa aqui foi bem inesperado, mas com certeza era exatamente o que eu precisava. Não quero dizer muito, prefiro que seja uma surpresa. Vou levá-la para o Baile, estou ansioso pra que todos a conheçam._

_Até breve, Harry._

* * *

_Querida Laura,_

_Lamento não estar sendo muito boa para responder suas cartas durante minha ausência. Penso muito em você. Estive muito ocupada com minha recuperação, que fico feliz em informar estar completa. Estou me sentindo bem e sadia e o médico disse que logo poderei voltar ao trabalho._

_Ainda estou me recuperando e estou aproveitando pra tirar um tempo pra pensar em tudo que aconteceu. Não tenho certeza de quando voltarei, mas vou tentar te informar._

_Com amor, Hermione._

* * *

-Bem, aqui estamos – Harry disse olhando os dois bilhetes. –Missão cumprida. 

Hermione concordou. –Com certeza leva a falsas conclusões, mas sem mentir de fato.

-Laura pode suspeitar por não ter me mencionado.

-Ela vai supor que eu não te vi, ou que eu te vi, mas que é muito doloroso pra falar ou que é muita coisa pra colocar em um correio coruja.

Mandaram as corujas da varanda. –Espero que sejam entregues a tempo. – ele disse.

-Eles devem receber essa noite ainda. Isso dá um dia inteiro a eles, que é tempo mais que suficiente, acredite. – ela virou e passou os braços em volta da cintura dele, sentindo os dele em volta dela na mesma hora. –Não tenho certeza se quero dar outro espetáculo no Baile.

-Meu amor, com nosso histórico, vai ser um espetáculo independente do que a gente faça. É melhor fazermos nosso próprio espetáculo, do nosso jeito.

-Estou ansiosa pra ver todo mundo.

-Eu também. – ele esticou a mão e tocou o cabelo dela. –Acho que nós dois precisávamos desse tempo sozinhos, longe de tudo e de todos pra reconectar... mas estou pronto pra encarar o mundo de novo.

-Eu também. – ela o beijou. –eu te amo.

-Também te amo.

-Então vamos pra casa.

O Baile de Amigos e Antigos Alunos estava muito mais cheio esse ano do que o normal. Apesar de dizerem que era por causa do tempo agradável, ou da nova banda, ou que a celebridade do quadribol Royce MacLachlan era o anfitrião oficial, todo mundo sabia muito bem que era porque as pessoas queriam ver a nova namorada de Harry.

Os membros da Operação Wombat estavam sentados de mau-humor em um canto. –É impressão minha ou estão todos deprimidos? – Justino perguntou, ele mesmo mais quieto que o normal.

-Não é impressão – Jorge disse. –Se o Casal Real realmente se separou pra sempre, bem... é como descobrir que estão levantando o muro de Berlim novamente pra separar a Alemanha em duas.

-Boa analogia essa, J.

-Ah, vai se danar, Justino.

-Parem vocês dois. – Laura disse. Ela estava sentada, de braços cruzados, uma expressão de pura infelicidade no rosto. Uma longa pausa se seguiu. –Eu já a odeio – ela finalmente disse.

-Não vamos nos apressar aqui – Gina disse. –Ela pode ser perfeitamente legal.

-Não me importa se ela é a Madre Teresa misturada com Princesa Diana, me dou o direito de odiá-la incondicionalmente.

-E Hermione não falou nada sobre isso no bilhete dela?

-Não, ela nem mencionou ter _visto_ Harry. Acho que ela provavelmente ficou na central, ou onde quer que estivesse se recuperando. Não tive a impressão dela pretender voltar para o Baile.

-Acho que é abominável Harry trazer sua nova amiguinha _aqui_, de todos os lugares. – Napoleon disse. –Ele não a pediu em casamento no Baile do ano passado?

-Sim, pediu – Laura respondeu, seu mau-humor piorando. –Anunciou aqui também – ela suspirou. –È meio insensível da parte dele.

-Caras fica insensíveis quando arrumam novas namoradas. Harry não está imune.

Napoleon balançou a cabeça. –Só não consigo acreditar. Não acredito que ele deixaria Hermione se recuperando sozinha e saiu por aí pra encontrar uma parceira nova. Devia ter visto... – ele se interrompeu. –Claro, não posso discutir nenhum detalhe das atividades confidenciais da DI.

-Já ouvimos este discurso, Jones – Draco satirizou.

-Sinto pena desta pobre mulher – Gina disse. –Ela vai entrar na cova dos leões. Cada pessoa nesse salão está pronta e preparada para odiá-la. Vão ser umas boas vindas e tanto, não é?

-Não tenho pena nenhuma. – Laura disse. –É culpa dela por se envolver com um homem que está claramente destinado a outra pessoa.

-Ela pode ter algum problema com essa suposição.

-Tudo bem, ninguém mais vai ter problema com isso. Provavelmente nem mesmo Harry. Ele só está no rebote, não vai durar. Mas ainda a odeio – ela se apressou pra continuar.

Ainda era cedo na noite, mais um grande encontro com petiscos e bebidas. Laura podia ver Sirius e Cordelia do outro lado do salão, e uma mesa cheia com todos os Weasleys, exceto Jorge que estava com eles. Sirius já fora parado para dar informações sobre Harry, mas ele disse não saber de nada. Até onde todo mundo sabia, Harry só tinha mencionado seu plano de aparecer aqui a Napoleon, que ele sabia que estava tentado a anunciar usando um _sonorus_.

Um murmúrio começou a crescer na frente do Salão Principal. Stephen, que estava conversando com um antigo colega da escola de direito, veio depressa até a mesa. –Acabei de saber – ele disse ofegante. –Harry acabou de aparecer lá fora em uma carruagem, vindo da estação.

-E? – Laura peruntou. –Quem está com ele?

-Não conseguiram ver, estavam distantes. Uma mulher estava com ele, mas usava capa com capuz levantando, não conseguiram ver o rosto dela. – todos levantaram e se dirigiram até a entrada, que parecia o movimento geral da multidão.

-Viu? – Laura sibilou. –Ela sabe no que está se metendo. Se escondendo atrás da capa, como se isso fosse adiantar muito. Ele provavelmente teve que arrastá-la até aqui.

-Vamos ter que conhecê-la mais cedo ou mais tarde, melhor que seja logo então – Gina disse. O grupo estava se aproximando das grandes portas que levavam para o saguão de entrada. Ninguém fingia não estar inteiramente interessado na chegada de Harry e os sussurros pareciam um urro do oceano.

Laura abriu seu caminho até a frente, arrastando Gina e os outros membros da Wombat com ela. –Quero um lugar na frente – ela disse. –Bem melhor pra olhar feio pra ela.

As portas das escadas de baixo abriram e Harry entrou, guiando uma mulher, de fato de capuz, que parecia relutante. Um murmúrio percorreu a multidão. Harry olhou pra eles, sorrindo. Ele acenou e pegou a mão da mulher, subindo as escadas. –Bem – ele disse enquanto se aproximava. –Que boas-vindas! – eles pararam no topo das escadas, ainda a uma certa distância do Salão Principal. –Olá todos... Sirius, Cordela, Laura, Justino... Todo mundo.

A nova namorada ficou parada como uma estátua, a cabeça baixa, o capuz da capa ainda escondendo seu rosto. Harry puxou sua mão. –Ela é um pouco tímida. – ele disse. –Tem essa idéia boba que pode não ser muito bem-vinda por aqui – ele falou com a mulher. –Todos estão ansiosos pra te conhecer, querida. Não é? – ele perguntou ao grupo. Todos olharam em volta, incertos de como responder. –Vamos, tire essa capa – ele disse.

A mulher virou de costas e abriu a presilha da capa para que Harry pudesse tirar de seus ombros. Ela levantou os braços e ajeitou os cabelos, presos num coque.

Depois de uma breve pausa, ela virou, passando o braço pelo de Harry e sorrindo para os espectadores.

Num curto tempo antes que o pandemônio se instalasse, uma única voz com sotaque neozelandês foi ouvida, dizendo simplesmente:

-Você dois estão acabados.

* * *

O Baile ficou diferente depois disso. O clima tenso se dissipou como um sonho ruim sob a luz do sol e os convidados se ocuparam em aproveitar a noite. 

Royce MacLachlan distribuiu as honras anuais aos ex-alunos que se destacaram, improvisando um novo e dando o reconhecimento a Harry e Hermione por "Entrada do ano" um prêmio aprovado entusiasmadamente pela multidão.

Especulações sobre detalhes da reconciliação corriam soltas, mas nenhuma das duas pessoas que sabia queria discutir. –É uma longa historia – Hermione disse.

-Pra outra hora – Harry completou. –Hoje só queremos ver nossos amigos e aproveitar a festa.

E foi o que fizeram. Rodaram pela festa, separados e juntos, apertando as mãos e abraçando. Gina observava os dois de seu lugar na mesa jubilante dos Wombat e não conseguia parar de sorrir.

A parte dançante da festa foi muito antecipada, pois esse ano os organizadores contrataram o Dallas Hot Five para tocar. Era uma banda muito famosa do Texas com um conjunto de cinco homens tocando principalmente jazz, apesar da musica não se restringir a esse gênero. Eles estavam a altura de sua reputação e mantinham a pista de dança lotada, apesar de continuar sem os convidados mais esperados.

Harry e Hermione passaram a maior parte dessa fase da festa sentados juntos em um banco perto da pista de dança, conversando muito um com o outro e várias vezes sem falar nada. Gina tinha uma idéia do porque... nas duas vezes que se arriscaram na pista de dança todo mundo imediatamente se afastou pra olhar. Eles concederam duas danças, mas parecia que não queriam mais dar espetáculo essa noite.

-Eles com certeza se vingaram da gente – Laura disse, finalmente voltando à mesa da Wombat depois de uma longa viagem a pista de dança com Justino.

-Vingança? Pelo que?

-Ah, qual é, não é obvio? Eles sabiam da Operação Wombat desde o princípio. Se reconciliaram em Florença e decidiram se vingar da gente então inventaram essa coisa "nova namorada".

Gina franziu a testa. –Você acha?

-E pensar que a achávamos que éramos discretos, como se pudéssemos mesmo enganá-los – Laura riu. –Acho que é melhor a gente deixar a espionagem para os profissionais, hein?

As duas mulheres ficaram sentadas lado a lado, as duas observando Harry e Hermione sentados juntos, sem falar. Viram Harry levantar a mão de Hermione até os lábios e beijar os dedos. Ela sorriu pra ele e disse algo que o fez sorrir. Gina suspirou. –É como os velhos tempos.

Laura balançou a cabeça que não. –Não, é diferente. Eles estão diferentes.

-Como?

-Não vê? Estão... não sei. Mais sérios. Mais _eles_. Acho que aprenderam algumas coisas em Florença.

-Tipo o que?

-Tipo quanto realmente significam um pro outro. Nada como uma separação para nos levar de volta pra casa, acredite em mim, sei do que estou falando. E que amor não é feito de aço. É flexível, elástico... às vezes quebra e precisa ser consertado. É poderoso, mas também é sensível. Tem que tratá-lo com respeito ou ele se perderá. Acho que eles passaram por tempos difíceis juntos e saíram dele. Alguém já disse que Deus faz os problemas só pra ver o quanto você agüenta. Eles descobriram o que podem agüentar e vão estar melhores no longo prazo. – Laura parou e viu Gina olhando pra ela impressionada. –Desculpe. Acabei fazendo um discurso, não foi?

-Essas foram observações astutas, especialmente considerando que não temos idéia do que aconteceu em Florença.

-Não importa. Eles estão aqui, eles voltaram. Isso é o que importa. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz por eles.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o Hot Five tocava "Night and Day", o cantor no tom da letra da antiga canção com um sotaque áspero do Texas na voz. Ficaram olhando enquanto Harry levantou e puxou Hermione para pista de dança. Dessa vez, talvez pela musica calma e letra sentimental, ficaram em paz para dançar juntos, as mãos dadas entre eles, o anel de noivado de Hermione brilhando sob a luz das velas. Os amigos e familiares olhavam de distância discreta, cada um deles sentindo uma satisfação própria de ver um grande erro se acertar.

* * *

**NT.:** Demorou, mas chegou! Desculpe pela demora, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gosto dele e achado que a espera valeu a pena. Não posso deixar de agradecer a Maíra (a beta da história, pra quem não sabe) por encontrar tempo pra corrigir os erros e dar sugestões preciosas. Desejem sorte a ela no vestibular! 

_carlos bert: _obrigada pelos elogios e desculpa pela demora... O Rony não aparece diretamente nesse último capítulo, mas é mencionado no fim dele.  
_LiLa GraNgeR:_ ahhh... AK... nem relacionei '! Espero que a tradução esteja saindo a altura do original! Bjos pra vc tb.  
_Lívia Cavalheiro: _tomara que não tenha sentido a demora desse capítulo tb... rs. Vc tem teorias bem interessantes... o nome é Encarnado mesmo... E vcs vão saber nais da histórias de Allegra com o mestre no próximo capítulo e principalmente na próxima fic. E esquece mesmo esse vudu, hein?  
_LiLian Granger Potter_: Eu até tive ânimo, mas faltou um pouco de tempo. Como já disse, espero que pra vcs tenha valido a (longa) espera. E já já vou fazer um comentário que vai deixar vocês super-ansiosos! Aguarde! uhauhauhauha (risada maléfica)  
_la DieDie:_ Acho melhor avisar que essa fic não termina em casamento... Mas acho que numa altura dessas já posso anunciar que sim, decidi que vou traduzir a terceira fic. Só que vou ter que contar com muita paciência da parte de vcs pq os capítulos da próxima são do tamanho desse capítulo pra mais. Nos comentários do próximo capítulo eu falo mais disso, ok? Bjos.  
_PatyGranger_: E aí? Valeu a demora? Pode ser sincera... Eu aguento! Bjos.  
_mione03_: Harry pode ter feito um monte de burrada, mas ele tá simplesmente completamente FOFO nesse daqui, não acha? Eu amo a cena dele devolvendo o anel a ela. suspiro. Hum... com um médico igual a Sukesh acho q os planos de saúde iriam enricar! E pode ficar a vontade nas reviews! Acredite... Qualquer um que poste uma fic adora recebê-las! Bjão.  
_Marga McGonagall:_ não se preocupe mais com o HH! Eles voltaram, mais fofos que nunca! D  
_Paladino:_ Booom... Harry2 de fato insinua que Sirius é o chanceler... Só lembre que ele não é a fonte mais segura, sempre mistura um pouco da verdade entre as mentiras, de modo que nunca dá pra ter certeza até onde exatamente é verdade. Mas vc viu bem isso ;-) Suas teorias são bem interessantes... Você vai poder confirmar uma delas já no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
_Lelymarques_: mais uma vez, desculpe por deixar vocês esperando tanto tempo. Eu sei quanto isso é um saco (também sou leitora de fics, inclusive da continuação dessa que não é atualizada há mais de um ano, se não me engano). Eu pensei em dividir o capítulo no meio, mas depois que passei da metade foi tão rápido que valia mais a pena colocar logo tudo junto.  
_Nah Modinger_: Ainda acha o Potter idiota? Ele pode até ser, mas é um idiota fofo quando quer ser, concorda?

È isso pessoas... No próximo capítulo, como Lori comenta nas notas da autora, temos muito mais um gancho pra próxima fic do que uma história propriamente dita. Ela dá uma "pequena" dica da identidade do mestre que simplesmente entrega quem ele é, pelo menos em parte. E não explica como isso é possível, mas acho que dá pra vcs imaginarem (ou pelo menos criar várias teorias a respeito). Puxa também outro tema já do início da próxima fic, só que sobre esse lado não posso falar nada sem entregar as coisas. Mas podem ir se preparando pra duas bombas pela frente. O capítulo final sai lá pra dia 20 de dezembro. Se eu não for pra final. Eu sei que é tempo demais pra esperar, mas deixa eu contar minha situação pra vcs: o período vai até dia 12 de dezembro. Do dia 2 até lá eu tenho "apenas" 6 provas e 3 viagens de matérias pra comparecer. Caso eu consiga adiantar essa semana, ótimo, o capitulo sai bem antes disso. Certo?


	15. Já vai tarde

**Harry Potter e o Show que nunca termina  
Capítulo 15: Já vai tarde**

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_Good Riddance --Green Day_

* * *

_Notas da Autora: _

_Bem-vindo ao último capítulo de SQNT. Espero que tenham gostado da viagem tanto quanto eu. Essa história se alternou entre o céu e o inferno para escrever, mas testou meu talento como contadora de histórias e me ensinou algumas coisas. Não estou completamente feliz com tudo que tem nela, mas possui momentos dos quais estou realmente orgulhosa._

_Mas fiquem tranqüilos, ainda não terminei com vocês. Tenho o enredo completo e planos preliminares para próxima história da minha série (a que um dos leitores se referiu como Série da Incerteza): "Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces". Será outro romance monstruoso de escopo grosseiramente comparável ao das primeiras duas publicações. E sim, tenho o conceito já no lugar para uma quarta história na série, ainda sem título... mas vamos ver se sobrevivo síndrome do túnel do carpo primeiro. Em minha longa carreira em fanfics, minha série de HP já é a maior coisa que eu escrevi e continuou de vento em popa, bate na madeira._

_E para aqueles que perguntaram, tenho planos para escrever uma pequena história sobre a aventura de Hermione durante seu mês de "licença do relacionamento" apesar de ter apenas uma idéia vaga de como fazer isso. Não posso dizer quando isso vai aparecer, só posso prever que qualquer dia desses vai dar na cabeça e vou escrever e pronto. Acho que posso prever com 100 de certeza que teremos cookies no futuro. Talvez eu termine a tão pedida cena descrevendo aquela primeira noite que nossos heróis passaram juntos como amantes... Apesar de eu honestamente hesitar postar isso, pode ser pesada demais._

_Então sente e ouvirá um conto, ha ha. Espero que um capítulo relaxante e calmo seja exatamente o que o médico prescreveu. Sim, há muitas sementes plantadas para a próxima história. Vão entender o que quero dizer._

_A propósito, a prima de Hermione Sarah Forester é baseada na companheira de Doctor Who, Ace, meu favorito e sobre quem já escrevi muito em minhas fics anteriores no fandom de DW._

* * *

Hermione foi acordada por um barulho vindo do banheiro. – Droga! – seguiu um sussurro frustrado logo depois. Ela rolou e jogou as pernas para fora da cama, esfregando os olhos enquanto levantava. Ainda estava escuro, mas ela podia ver o céu começando a clarear pela janela leste. Harry levantou os olhos, surpreso, quando ela apareceu na porta do banheiro. –Ah, droga – ele disse. – Não queria acordar você. Estava tentando não fazer barulho, então obviamente derrubei o porta-escovas. – ele estendeu a mão sobre os pedaços, o porta-escovas se reordenando e pulando pra mão dele. 

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou, a maior parte de sua pergunta perdida num enorme bocejo.

- Cinco e meia.

- O que está fazendo de pé tão cedo?

- Vou para o ECOE agora de manhã, se lembra?

Hermione balançou a cabeça que sim, bocejando novamente. Encontro do Corpo de Oficiais Executores era muito conveniente quando acontecia em Londres, mas recentemente fora relocada como era necessário a cada três anos. A nova localização no Rio de Janeiro tinha um cenário muito mais bonito, mas menos prática. –Lembro, mas não achei que ia no meio da madrugada. – ela murmurou sonolenta, se apoiando contra a porta e observando enquanto ele colocava na mala seu kit de barbear. Sua mala estava no banco em frente a penteadeira dela. – Queria que não tivesse que ir.

- Não tanto quanto eu – só tinham passado duas semanas desde o retorno de Florença e nenhum dos dois gostava muito da idéia de terem que se separar mais tempo do que era absolutamente necessário. O trauma da separação deles, sem falar do quase encontro dela com a morte durante o serviço, deixara cicatrizes neles. –Volto amanhã à tarde.

- Que bom, porque temos uma reunião com o pessoal do bufê amanhã a noite.

- Qual deles? Os que têm...

- Não, os outros.

- Ah. Certo. Bem, eu volto cedo. Venho direto pra casa, não preciso passar no escritório antes. – ele sorriu pra ela, colocando a jaqueta do uniforme. – O que vai fazer hoje? – era sábado, então Hermione não tinha que trabalhar como ele.

- Vou fazer uma reunião com as damas-de-honra pra planejarmos nossa estratégia de combate. Ainda não sentamos todas juntas.

- Imagino o que nossos amigos vão achar de sua prima Sarah.

Hermione sorriu. – Ela é uma figura, com certeza. – Hermione pegou a capa roxa do uniforme de Harry e parou na frente dele pra prendê-la nos ombros. Ele ficou quieto e deixou-a fazer isso, era difícil deixar tudo reto sem ajuda. –Já decidiu o que fazer com a situação de Justino?

- Acho que sim – haviam decidido recentemente que Justino ficaria encarregado da música do casamento. Infelizmente, isso impedia que ficasse ao lado de Harry no altar. Isso deixava uma vaga na linha de frente (usando as palavras de Justino) e até então Harry ainda não decidira quem colocaria no lugar. – Conto pra você quando voltar.

- Certo.

Ele pegou a mala com a muda de roupas e foi para porta. –Ei, volte para cama. Ficou acordada até tarde.

- E de quem é a culpa por isso? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele, de brincadeira, deixando a mão escorregar até apertar o traseiro dele. Harry virou e deu um sorriso maroto pra ela.

- Não era pra _nós homens_ ficarmos excitados de manhã?

- Bem, é manhã. Está excitado? – ela o acuou contra a porta.

- Com você perto? Sempre. – ele a beijou com vontade, largando a mala para colocar os braços em volta dela.

- Argh, estou com bafo matinal – ela disse, sorrindo contra a boca dele.

- Eu não ligo – ele a beijou de novo e então recuou suspirando. –Infelizmente eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Boa viagem.

- Ha ha, muito engraçado. – ele pegou a mala e foi em direção a escada. – Vejo você amanhã à noite.

- Tchau, querido. Use sua bolha lá do ECOE.

- Te amo.

- Te amo mais.

- Não ama.

- Amo sim – ela respondeu enquanto ele desaparecia nas escadas.

- Não ama! – veio a resposta dele, por cima do ombro.

Ela esperou alguns segundos até que os passos dele sumissem. – Amo sim – ela disse, sorrindo pra si mesma.

* * *

Napoleon esperava por ele quando chegou no ECOE, um prédio moderno, brilhante e bem escondido, acessível apenas por aparatação ou pó de flu. Ele parecia, como sempre, extremamente desconfortável em seu uniforme da DI. Harry podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que o tinha visto de uniforme. –Bom dia, Jones – disse se aproximando da área de espera onde Napoleon estava jogado em um sofá, os pés para cima, lendo o que parecia um livro de bolso impróprio/indecente – Que bom ver que faz bom uso de seu tempo livre. 

- Se eu tenho que estar aqui num fim de semana então decidi trabalhar o mínimo possível. – Napoleon resmungou.

- Onde está Remo?

- Ele e Isobel estão com o comitê de revisão.

Harry sentou, tirando os pés de Napoleon do caminho. – Que horas querem a gente?

Napoleon olhou o relógio. – Ainda temos mais meia hora de espera, no mínimo.

Harry se remexeu em seu lugar, se perguntando se agora era a hora certa de falar alguma coisa. – Diga, Jones...

Napoleon olhou pra ele. –O quê?

- Bem, a coisa é que. Eu... hã... o fato é... Tem uma coisa pra... hã... Discutir com você. Bem, de certa forma. Bem, é tipo uma coisa séria.

Napoleon se endireitou no lugar. – Ah, Deus. Vai me despedir?

- Não! – Harry respondeu, surpreso. – Não, não. Sem demissões.

- Ah, fiu. Você me assustou.

-Desculpe. – Harry respirou fundo e falou o mais rápido possível. – Justinovaitocaramúsicadocasamentoentaoprecisodeumoutropadrinhoquetal?

Napoleon apenas o olhou por algum tempo. – Como é?

Harry fechou os olhos e recomeçou. – Justino não vai poder ficar no altar, ele vai estar ocupado com a música. Esperava que você concordasse em ficar no lugar dele.

Napoleon ficou sentado de boca aberta. – Você quer que _eu_... Fique no altar com você? No seu casamento?

- Sim – Harry disse, se remexendo mais. – O que me diz?

- Seu casamento, seu casamento _de verdade_. O com Hermione e não em algum ensaio pré-casamento estranho ou algo do tipo.

Harry riu. – Sim, meu casamento de verdade, com a Hermione de verdade. Acho que a conhecesse.

- A mesma Hermione por quem tenho uma queda há quase um ano.

Harry franziu a testa. – Ah, céus... Não pensei nisso. Vai ser muito desconfortável pra você? Quero dizer, traumático? Deprimente?

Napoleon deu de ombros. – Acho que não. Já superei. Bem, não _superei_... Nunca vou superar isso completamente. Mas sei que ela está onde deveria... e está com quem deveria. Estou feliz se ela está feliz. – ele sorriu, parecendo quase comicamente tocado. – Não sei o que dizer, Harry. Estou honrado que tenha me pedido. Sei que não sou... sua pessoa preferida.

Harry olhou para as unhas. – Você não é um cara ruim, Jones. Tem sido um bom vice pra mim, apesar de meus protestos. Sempre serei grato por toda ajuda que deu a Hermione. E hei, arriscou sua vida pra salvar a minha, sem falar de ter me dado um bom chute na bunda quando eu precisava. Acho... que talvez tenha te julgado mal no passado.

- Isso significa que está realmente admitindo que somos amigos? – Napoleon perguntou, se inclinando pra frente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. – Vai me fazer dizer, não é?

- Com certeza.

- Certo, você venceu. É um bom amigo pra mim e gostaria que estivesse a meu lado no meu casamento. Vai aceitar ou não, seu bastardo cruel.

Napoleon deu um de seus sorrisos patenteados de alguns megawatts. – Vai ser uma honra.

* * *

- Olha a cabeça! – Laura falou bem quando uma jarra obscenamente grande de sangria flutuava pra seu lugar no meio da mesa da cozinha. 

Hermione veio trazendo um grande prato de sanduíches. – Maldito Jorge disse que tinha feito almoço pra gente. Playoffs de quadribol idiotas.

- Se quer qualquer coisa de qualquer homem, não peça durante a temporada de quadribol – Cho disse.

- Como se você fosse melhor, srta. estou-em-casa-três-dias-por-mês! – Laura brincou.

- Bem, vocês me verão um monte no futuro próximo. – Os Minotauros foram eliminados das playoffs cedo, e Cho ficaria em casa até os treinos da primavera, pelo que Hermione estava secretamente grata... Mais uma pessoa a quem delegar tarefas do casamento.

- Onde está sua prima, Hermione? – Gina perguntou, comendo algumas bolachas de queijo. – Estamos todas morrendo pra conhecê-la.

- Disse pra ela chegar a uma – Hermione disse, olhando pra seu relógio. –Ela geralmente é pontual.

Como se fosse um sinal, a porta da frente abriu e se fechou com uma batida autoritária. – Oy, Hermione! – veio uma voz alta, acompanhada de pesados passos de bota.

- Na cozinha, Sarah! – Hermione disse, sorrindo. – Se preparem – ela disse as outras.

Na cozinha entrou Sarah Forester, a prima de primeiro grau de Hermione por parte de sua mãe. Hermione ficou olhando as expressões de suas amigas enquanto viam Sarah, resplandecente com sua jaqueta de seda negra coberta orgulhosamente coberta por emblema de mérito, sua calça de pêlo falso de leopardo. Seu cabelo loiro-cinza estava preso num simples rabo-de-cavalo e Hermione viu que ela usava suas botas de combate especiais pintadas de spray verde para a ocasião. Ela entrou e foi até Hermione, abraçando-a calorosamente, tirando os óculos espelhados enquanto fazia isso. – Certo, querida – ela disse sua voz marcada com um estridente sotaque do leste de Londres.

- Sarah, fico feliz que pôde vir – Hermione falou, virando para mesa. – Conheça as outras damas-de-honra. Essa é Gina Weasley, e que dividem a casa comigo temos Cho Chang... – Sarah apertou as mãos delas, sorrindo – e essa é Laura Chant, a madrinha.

- Ah, a chefa, hein? – Sarah riu, apertando a mão de Laura. –Isso é sangria? – ela se jogou na cadeira, colocando os pés na cadeira junto dela. Colocou um grande copo pra si mesma. – Um pouco da sabedoria dos tempos, minhas queridas. As tarefas de dama-de-honra ficam um pouco mais fáceis se você se mantiver bem lubrificada – ela secou metade do copo. – Certo, então. Como parte da organização do casamento, temos algumas coisas a discutir... ah, quieta, Hermione. Eu cuido disso. Você é apenas a noiva, isso não tem a ver com você. – Hermione, que ia falar alguma coisa, cruzou os braços e se apoiou na cadeira, dando espaço a sua prima. Sarah se inclinou pra frente e encarou cada uma dela por vez. –Me contem. O que achamos desse cara com quem Hermione quer casar?

As outras damas-de-honra trocaram olhares. – Bem, nós... Nós todas gostamos do Harry. – Laura respondeu, um pouco hesitante.

-Gostam, é? Acho ele muito sexy, se querem minha opinião. Na verdade, se eu não amasse minha garota aqui – ela disse, apontando Hermione com o queixo. –Talvez tentasse roubá-lo. O que me leva ao próximo ponto. Como todas sabem, não há nada mais atraente para os membros mais furtivos da população feminina do que um cara que vai se amarrar. Temos que ficar a espreita, principalmente porque o carinha de Hermione é famoso e tudo mais. Então como representante dos parentes de sangue de Hermione, me delego a tarefa de guardar as virtudes do noivo. Não tenho dúvidas sobre ele... Parece que ele só tem olhos pra minha garota... Mas conheço as mulheres e não confio nelas... Bem, não na maioria delas. Tenho olhos de uma águia implacável e consigo ver o bater de asas a cinqüenta passos de distancia. Agora, sem ofensas, queridas, mas tenho que começar de dentro. – ela virou para Gina, que ainda estava paralisada pelo choque e parecia completamente sem ação.

- Você, Gina – Sarah disse, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. – É bem bonita, não é? Ele era seu parceiro, certo?

- Ah.. sim, correto. Isso foi há muito tempo. E não acho que ele era _realmente _meu, hã, parceiro.

- Já superou isso?

- Ah, sim, completamente.

- Porque você sabe, namoradas antigas às vezes começam a ter aqueles pensamentos de "última chance".

- Ah, não. Sem pensamentos. Nenhuma ameaça as virtudes do noivo desse lado. – a essa altura Laura e Cho estavam dobradas com as risadas silenciosas... Mas Cho parou na hora que o olhar firme de Sarah caiu sobre ela.

- E você, Cho. Parece bem furtiva. Creio que você também saiu com ele... E ainda estava meio doce com ele até recentemente no ano passado!

- Não mais – Cho se apressou pra responder. – Eu, hã... foi só um momento nostálgico. Não queria de verdade... não foi realmente, hã... – Sarah simplesmente esperou, a sobrancelha arqueada. – Já superei.

- Se você diz. – Sarah disse devagar, mas parecia em dúvida. – Mas vou manter um olho em você.

- Certo – Cho disse, parecendo incomumente acuada.

- E quanto a você, Laura? – Sarah disse. – Alguma paixão secreta enterrada profundamente que a gente precise saber?

- Bem, se há, está escondida muito lá no fundo, porque nem eu mesma sei dela.

- Está bem. Agora temos mais duas outras ex-namoradas pra lidar, certo? – Sarah perguntou virando pra Hermione.

- Certo. Uma delas, Ronin está fora do país, não está na lista de convidados, não vai estar por perto. A outra... Bem, ficaria muito surpresa se ela aparecesse. Mas se ela fosse, Sarah, tenho completa confiança que você a derrubaria.

- Com certeza – Laura murmurou.

Sarah sorriu animada. – Ótimo! Maravilha! – ela de repente mudou de expressão. – Ah, droga. Trouxe um presente pra você, amor. Deixei no maldito carro. Volto já. – ela pulou e saiu com largas passadas da cozinha, suas botas fazendo um barulho autoritário. Três cabeças viraram pra olhar Hermione, que apenas olhava pra elas com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Meu Deus, Hermione! – Laura exclamou. – Aquela mulher é a criatura mais abrasiva, boca-grande, sem noção que eu já conheci e meu Deus, eu simplesmente a amo.

- Vou ter pesadelos hoje – Cho resmungou, mas também sorria.

- Eu quase _desejo_ que Allegra tentasse alguma coisa – Gina disse – apenas pelo prazer de ver sua prima reduzi-la a uma pilha tremendo no chão somente com algumas palavras bem escolhidas.

- Sarah desafia qualquer descrição. – Hermione disse. – Ela provavelmente vai querer usar as botas de combate com o vestido de dama-de-honra.

Sarah voltou, trazendo um livro bem antigo. Ela sentou ao lado de Hermione e entregou a ela. – Lembra disso?

O queixo de Hermione caiu. –Ah céus... é nosso antigo diário de bordo– ela começou a passar as páginas, animada.

- O que é isso mesmo? – Laura perguntou.

- Ah, hum...Uma coisa sobre a qual não pensava há anos – Hermione disse. – Sarah e eu passávamos muito tempo juntas quando mais novas, por isso somos tão próximas. Os pais dela eram correspondentes de guerra e quando estavam fora do país ela ficava com a gente.

- Como irmãs, nós éramos. – ela deu um sorriso nostálgico. – Sinto falta disso, Hermione.

- Eu também – ela disse, apertando a mão de Sarah. – Bem, esse era o livro onde escrevíamos os resultados de nossas explorações. Coisas bobas, a maioria. – ela balançou a cabeça. - Quando fui para Hogwarts não nos víamos mais tanto assim. Já tinha esquecido completamente desse diário.

Sarah pegou o livro de volta da mão dela. – Trouxe isso por causa de uma promessa que fizemos quando tínhamos oito anos.

- Mesmo?

- Claro. Lembra da brincadeira do copo?

- Hã.. Vagamente.

- Eu fazia a brincadeira do copo, achava ótimo. – Sarah disse as outras. – Hermione achava idiota, mas eu estava convencida que nos traria qualquer resposta do outro lado. Um dia finalmente consegui que ela brincasse comigo. – ela olhou pra Hermione. – Perguntamos com quem você casaria. Lembra disso?

- Não, nem um pouco – Hermione respondeu perplexa.

- Também não lembrava até que vi a anotação no diário dizendo as respostas. Não li, apenas marquei a página. Achei que seria divertido ler agora e ver o quanto deu certo. Não lembro nenhuma das respostas, e você?

- Não lembro nem disso ter acontecido – Hermione disse, completamente interessada.

- Bem então. Vamos testar a visão dos Espíritos Misteriosos. – Ela virou para página marcada no diário e começou a ler. –Hmm. Eu escrevi a pergunta e depois a resposta. Primeira. Hermione vai conseguir se casar? Resposta: sim.

- Até aqui tudo bem – Gina disse sorrindo.

- Quantos anos ela vai ter? resposta: 23. ohh, empate difícil aqui. Claro que minha letra não está boa, pode ser um 3 ou um 8.

- Quem eu estava namorando quando tinha 23? Ah, Abel, é claro. Ah não! Era pra eu casar com Abel! Vamos cancelar tudo!

- Não vai acontecer, meu bem. Já disse que quando colocar os olhos naquele cafetão de novo vou soltar meus cachorros em cima dele. Com quem Hermione vai casar? Resposta: ah, essa não faz sentido nenhum... Ah droga, não consigo nem ler meus garranchos. Acho que diz Roman.

As outras começaram a murmurar se divertindo, mas pararam quando viram a expressão de Hermione. – Hermione, o que foi? – Gina perguntou.

Hermione puxou o diário das mãos de Sarah, e olhou para página. – Realmente diz isso?

- Bem aqui – Sarah franziu a testa surpresa com a reação intensa de Hermione. – Por que, conhece algum cara chamado Roman?

-Hã, na verdade, vou casar com ele – ela olhou para as expressões confusas. – Esse é o codinome de Harry. No trabalho.

- Vocês têm _codinomes?_ – Laura perguntou, mas as outras se preocupavam com o acontecimento maior.

- Isso é assustador – Cho disse.

- O que diz o resto? – Gina perguntou.

Hermione deu apenas uma olhada no diário. – Bem, mesmo que diga que vou casar com alguém de pele roxa que trabalha como mecânico, só essa referência a Roman é o suficiente pra me assustar. Quer dizer, sinceramente, quais as chances?

- E você sempre achou que adivinhação fosse besteira – Laura disse. – Isso vai te ensinar a não brincar com os mistérios da magia das previsões.

- A brincadeira do copo não é magia, é uma brincadeira trouxa. – Hermione disse.

- Mesmo assim, te faz pensar, não é? – Sarah disse. – Mesmo que a brincadeira do copo não seja mágica você é. Talvez _você_ tenha visto alguma coisa em seu futuro e na brincadeira refletiu isso.

- Então o que isso quer dizer? – Cho perguntou.

- Não quer dizer nada. – Hermione disse firmemente. – Talvez eu tenha assistindo Ben Hur naquela noite e estava com os gladiadores na cabeça. Talvez tenha sido aleatório... Ou talvez a letra de Sarah esteja tão ruim e nem esteja escrito Roman.

- Ou talvez você e Harry nasceram um para o outro – Gina disse sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu em resposta. – Bem, não preciso de uma brincadeira do copo pra me dizer isso não é? – as cinco mulheres ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, ponderando seus pensamentos. – Certo então – Hermione finalmente disse. – Vamos em frente. Vamos falar de flores.

* * *

Harry entrou no restaurante barulhento olhando em volta. – Vou encontrar umas pessoas – ele disse quando a recepcionista se aproximou dele. Nesse momento, viu Napoleon quase de pé no lugar e acenando pra ele. Harry foi em direção a mesa onde já estavam sentados Napoleon, Remo Lupin, Diz Taylor e Isobel Hyde-White. 

- Tudo bom, Harry? – Napoleon perguntou.

- Sim – Harry disse. – Nada como um dia cheio de reuniões para me colocar no clima de festa. – ele olhou para os outros que ainda estavam sentados inclinados sobre suas bebidas, parecendo sérios. – Vejo que não sou o único.

Napoleon virou o resto de sua bebida. – Acho que vou pegar outra rodada pra essa conversa.

- Eu pego – Diz disse, levantando. – Minha vez de pagar. O mesmo pra vocês dois? – Napoleon e Isobel fizeram que sim. – Harry?

- Só um Tom Collins, obrigado.

Napoleon fez uma careta. – Eca, isso é bebida de mulher.

- Eu gosto de Tom Collins. Cala boca.

Diz virou pra Lupin. – Quer alguma coisa, Remo? – ela sorriu pra ele de uma forma que deixou Harry de orelha em pé.

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. – Não, obrigado. Não gosto de beber quando está tão perto da lua cheia.

- Certo – ela foi em direção ao bar com um rápido olhar pra trás. Napoleon e Harry se entreolharam.

- O quê? – Lupin perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

Napoleon se inclinou na direção dele e falou num tom baixo, conspiratório. – Acho que ela gosta de você.

Lupin piscou. – Você acha o quê?

- Diz gosta de você. Harry, me apóie nessa.

- Vou ter que concordar com o Jones, Remo... Por mais estranho que seja dizer isso.

- Não sejam ridículos. Sou velho demais pra ela.

- Ah, não é não. Ela não é tão nova assim, é mais velha que Harry e eu. Isobel, dê a opinião de uma mulher nessa.

Isobel pensou por um momento. – Humm. É difícil dizer... Ela não está flertando abertamente... Mas acho que pela personalidade dela qualquer sinalzinho significa muito. Ela gosta de você. Falando como uma profissional de observação, é claro.

Remo fez um muxoxo, ficando roxo de vergonha e parecia desconfortável como Harry nunca o vira. – Acho que estão todos malucos – ele disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão para deixarem de lado.

- O tempo dirá – Napoleon disse aéreo, com seu sorriso patenteado de "sei algo que você não sabe".

Diz voltou pr mesa, segurando quatro copos entre as mãos. Ela sentou, conseguindo não derramar nada. Aos olhos de Harry, a teoria de Napoleon foi apoiada quando ela sorriu um pouco tímida para Remo enquanto entregava a bebida dele, mas Lupin manteve os olhos calculadamente desviados. – Queria te perguntar – Isobel disse para Diz enquanto aceitava sua bebida. – Seu nome é por causa de Benjamin Disraeli?

Diz balançou a cabeça que sim. – É sim. Minha mãe é historiadora.

- È nascida-trouxa então?

- Sim.

- Quem é Benjamin Disraeli? – Napoleon perguntou. Harry fez um tsk com língua enquanto Diz fazia uma expressão exageradamente "chocada". –Hei, não sei nada de história trouxa, amigo! Pergunte-me qualquer coisa da rebelião geblic de 1274 ou da insurreição mandelawana, mas não tenho idéia sobre esse tal de Disraeli.

- Ele foi primeiro ministro da Grã-Bretanha. – Diz respondeu. – Meus pais resolveram colocar os nomes dos filhos de personalidades históricas britânicas. Tenho duas irmãs e dois irmãos, todos penaram da mesma maldição de sofrer na escola com nomes estranhos.

- Ninguém aqui vai ser o primeiro a atirar pedras – Harry disse. – O mundo bruxo é cheio de nomes estranhos. Posso ter um dos nomes mais comuns do mundo, mas meu padrinho é Sirius, meu melhor amigo é Remo, meu vice se chama Napoleon, meu ex- arquiinimigo Draco, tenho três ex-namoradas com nomes estranhos e estou noivo de uma mulher chamada Hermione.

- Como se chamam seus irmãos? – Isobel perguntou a Diz.

- Minha irmã gêmea é Churchill, a chamamos de CT. Minha irmã mais nova é Dickens. Meus irmãos se chamam Tennyson e Darwin.

- Uau. Imagina colocar tudo isso num cartão de natal. Espero que seus pais tenham a mesma dificuldade.

Diz balançou a cabeça que não. – João e Maria.

Todos caíram na risada. – Isso não parece justo! – Remo disse. – Simples João e Maria sobrecarregando seus pobres filhos com rótulos tão complexos.

- Admito que parecia ruim quando era criança, mas agora gosto de meu nome. É... Único, diferente. Todos nós usamos nossos nomes verdadeiros na vida, menos CT e só porque está acostumada a ser chamada pelo apelido. Eles são encurtados, é claro, pela conveniência... deve ser estranho ouvir a gente se apresentando. –"Ah, sim, sou Diz, essas são minhas irmãs CT e Dickie e meus irmãos Tenny e Dar". Pelo menos na forma normal os nomes têm algum sentido. – ela olhou para Harry. Harry é apelido para algum nome? Haroldo ou Herny ou algum outro nome?

Ele balançou a cabeça que não. – Não. Sou apenas Harry. É desse jeito na minha certidão de nascimento. E não é por causa de ninguém. Até onde sei não tem significado nenhum além de meus pais gostarem dele. Meu segundo nome é Tiago, em homenagem a meu pai.

- Nunca liguei pra meu nome – Remo disse. – Só que a primeira reação de todos é perguntar se tenho um gêmeo chamado Rômulo.

- Não tem, tem?

- Sou filho único.

- Acho um nome legal – Diz disse sorrindo pra ele. Remo se remexeu em sua cadeira e seu rosto corou mais uma vez.

- Hã... obrigado – ele disse, conseguindo dar um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Um silêncio carregado caiu sobre os cinco agentes.

Harry pegou sua bebida e tomou um gole. – Não quero deprimir ninguém novamente, mas temos coisas mais importantes a discutir. – ele olhou para Diz do outro lado da mesa. –E então?

Ela suspirou. Fora designada por Argos para conduzir uma análise completa sobre a missão em Florença e postular o que havia dado errado. –Apresentei minhas descobertas finais no ECOE e eles concordam comigo.

- Bem, não mantenha o suspense.

- Duvido que fique surpreso com isso, Chefe. O alto nível de organização e segurança em volta dessa missão, somado a complexidade dela e sua queda repentina leva a apenas uma explicação plausível para seu fracasso.

Harry concordou. – Alguém de dentro. – essas palavras caíram como um bloco de cimento, dando voz e realidade a o que cada um deles só se permitira pensar. Todos sabiam que essa era a única possibilidade real, mas de alguma forma parecia que não seria verdade se não dissessem em voz alta.

Diz concordava. – Tem que ter sido. Não há alternativa viável.

Todos pensaram em silêncio por um momento. – Acho que não... – Harry começou, mas Diz o interrompeu.

- Até agora não há nenhum vestígio de qualquer coisa que sugira um suspeito – ela disse. – Cada pessoa envolvida na missão tem a mesma chance de ser culpada, e posso completar que a lista de possíveis suspeitos inclui todos sentados aqui nessa mesa.

* * *

-Não havia muito o que falar depois daquilo... – Harry disse . – Só a idéia que... – ele não continuou, girando sua xícara sobre o pires. 

Hermione sentou ao lado dele na mesa da cozinha. – Eu sei – ela respondeu. – É difícil até pensar nisso.

- Alguém na DI não é o que ele ou ela aparenta ser. – ele disse. – E nesse exato momento, pode estar Deus sabe em que tipo de reunião para sabotar ou passar informação. Não temos idéia de quem seja. Pode ser alguém que eu nem conheça ou alguém que conheço e confio.

- Já houve alguma suspeita de infiltração na DI antes dessa missão de Florença? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não, mas isso não quer dizer que já não existia. Alguém com habilidade suficiente pra ter sabotado uma missão tão grande enquanto escondia perfeitamente seus rastros pode ter feito a mesma coisa numa escala menor dezenas de vezes e a gente nunca saberia.

- Talvez a operação em Florença tenha sido a última. Alguém sumido?

- Ninguém além dos quatro agentes que perdemos. Cada uma das mortes foi investigada e verificada. Se foi um deles, então Florença foi uma missão suicida.

- Se há um agente duplo no nosso meio... Quem o mandou? O Círculo?

- Esse é meu instinto. – ele olhou pra ela. – O que seu instinto diz em relação às ligações de D'Agostino com o Círculo, baseada em suas observações na casa de Wainwright?

- Todas minhas conclusões estão nos meus relatórios.

- Ainda não recebi minha cópia deles.

- Bem, então não podemos discutir isso.

Harry olhou pra ela de queixo caído. – Por que não?

- Harry, como você sabe muito bem, o conteúdo de meus relatórios é confidencial.

- Ah, qual é. Tenho a maior abertura de segurança depois de Argo!

- Não pra meus relatórios. Minhas ordens são bem claras. Só posso discutir o conteúdo de meus relatórios com Isobel, Argo e mais ninguém. Desculpe – ela deu um sorriso irritante pra ele.

- Tudo o que tenho que fazer é falar com Isobel via bolha e conseguir uma cópia agora mesmo! – ele exclamou.

- Então faça isso! Harry Potter, não comece a achar que só porque é meu companheiro quer dizer que tenha acesso extra-especial a meu trabalho. Não sou membro de sua divisão, você não manda em mim. Se quiser copias de meus relatórios, consiga pelos malditos canais legais como todo mundo!

Ele a encarou por um instante e então relaxou na cadeira, rindo. – Você está absolutamente certa. Desculpe, errei em pedir.

- Está certo – ela disse. – Querido, é importante que a gente mantenha nosso relacionamento pessoal separado do trabalho. Especialmente com a possibilidade de falhas de segurança, não podemos ser acusados de nada impróprio. Depois que tiver acesso a meus relatórios, por alguém que realmente tenha autoridade de te dar acesso, adorarei discutir minhas observações com você, com detalhes excruciantes!

- É justo – ele pegou o bule de chá e encheu novamente as xícaras. –Você gostou disso, não foi? – ele disse, olhando de lado pra ela. – De jogar o regulamento na minha cara, por assim dizer.

- Ah, querido, de onde você tirou essa idéia? – ela perguntou, piscando pra ele.

* * *

Hermione achava que nunca tinha visto a grande biblioteca tão cheia. Laura e Cho estavam perto da mesa de Justino, arrumando e rearrumando pequenos pedaços de papel mapa de mesas Claire organizava a grande pilha de cartões de confirmação e fazia anotações na lista de convidados. Justino estava revendo seu grande livro de partituras, procurando várias peças e quando achava, descartava e começava a procurar de novo. Jorge discutia o cardápio com Mel McDaniels, a organizadora do casamento, que constantemente era distraída pra resolver outros assuntos. Sarah estava em um canto com Gina, que dava algumas instruções mágicas que Sarah ia precisar para participar do casamento. 

Hermione tentava ficar calma acima desse caos, o que era mais fácil pelo fato de estar literalmente acima do caos, de pé em um banco, sendo alfinetada, puxada e ajustada pelo designer do vestido. – Não pode colocar Cornelius Fudge na mesma mesa que os Weasley! – Laura falou.

- Por que não? – Cho perguntou. – Achei que eles... você sabe, teriam muito o que conversar!

- Ah, sim, muito. Fudge vai passar o jantar inteiro falando a Artur sobre o que está fazendo e como ele está fazendo, o tempo todo deixando implícito que faria tudo melhor e com mais eficiência se ele ainda fosse ministro!

- Coloque Fudge junto de Percy. – Jorge falou. – Isso vai resolver o problema.

- Hermione, a gente realmente precisa guardar um lugar para o Chanceler? – Laura perguntou, mudando o assunto. – Todos sabem muito bem que ele não vai aparecer.

- Ou ela. – Cho completou.

- É uma formalidade – Hermione disse. – Somos mais ou menos obrigados a fazer o convite, mas claro que o Chanceler não virá. Mas ia ficar estranho se não tivéssemos um lugar guardado pra ele.

- Coloque _ele _ao lado de Fudge – Cho disse animada, mudando o papel com o nome do Chanceler.

- Chang, dá pra esquecer Fudge? Só um momento?

Justino passou por ali, deixando um rastro de paginas de um livro velho e batido. Ele parou e olhou pra ela. – Amorzinho, Jorge e eu não devíamos estar aqui. Não devíamos ver seu vestido.

- Não seja bobo, Justino. Não importa se vocês me virem, vão ver mais cedo ou mais tarde. A única pessoa que não pode me ver é...

- Hermione? – veio uma voz do corredor lá fora, acompanhada por passos se aproximando.

- Maldição! – Laura sibilou.

Hermione olhou em volta, mas não havia onde se esconder. – Sarah! – ela disse. – Vai, vai! Pare ele!

Sarah, que era quem estava mais perto da porta, pulou de pé e saiu do cômodo... bem a tempo pelo barulho da colisão quando ela encontrou Harry lá fora. – Ah, não vai não – eles a ouviram dizer. – Dá azar.

- Do que está falando? – Harry respondeu.

- Azar! O noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento! – todos na biblioteca riram.

Hermione quase podia ver Harry revirando os olhos. – Sarah, o casamento é daqui a dois meses. Está me dizendo que não posso ver Hermione por dois meses?

- Ah, droga, quero dizer o _vestido_. Não pode ver o vestido antes do casamento, ela está vestida nele então você não pode entrar, maldição.

- Preciso pegar uma coisa de minha mesa!

- Eu pego pra você!

- Apenas me deixa entrar, está bem? Preciso falar com Hermione. Prometo que não vou olhar.

- Pode ter certeza que não vai. Certo. Mas aqui... vamos assim. – Hermione ouviu uma confusão lá fora e um gemido de frustração de Harry.

- Isso é mesmo necessário, Forester?

- É sim, seu tolinho. Não ache que não estou de olho em você. Só quer dar uma espiadinha. Bem, não vai conseguir. Anda, vamos lá.

Eles apareceram na porta, caminhando justos. Sarah seguia atrás de Harry com as duas mãos firmes sobre os olhos dele. Harry estava com as mãos esticadas a sua frente como um homem tentando tatear as coisas num quarto escuro. –Hermione? – ele chamou hesitante.

Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos, segurando a risada. –Estou bem aqui, Harry. O que foi?

- Hã... tem um bruxo na porta te chamando. Ele diz que é de uma empresa de feitiços.

- Ah! – Mel disse. – Deve ser o feiticeiro que contratei pra fazer os campos de percepção seletiva para cerimônia. Vou falar com ele, Hermione.

- Obrigada, Mel. – Hermione disse. – Estou um pouco ocupada no momento. – Mel se apressou saindo do cômodo, seus saltos batendo no chão de madeira.

Harry ficou parado ali, com as mãos na cintura, as mãos de Sarah ainda sobre os olhos. –Posso ir até minha mesa agora? – ele disse por cima do ombro.

- Qual delas? – Sarah perguntou. Laura apontou pra mesa de Harry no canto. – Certo, vamos se mexendo, cicatriz. E esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita. –Sarah comandava enquanto marchava com Harry pela biblioteca. Todos olhavam o lento progresso com expressões de diversão.

Hermione se achou no meio de uma estranha mudança de perspectiva enquanto olhava Harry caminhando às cegas até a gaveta de sua mesa pra pegar o que quer que precisasse. Tinha sido legal discutir o casamento em termos abstratos, fazer os convites, contratar uma organizadora, escolher damas-de-honra e escolher um vestido. Fora tudo um tanto... acadêmico. De repente, ela ficou totalmente ciente do fato que estava no mesmo cômodo que ele e estava usando o vestido. De alguma forma, isso fazia parecer bem real, em um instante. Em questão de meses, ela ia andar mesmo até o altar, usando o mesmo vestido, encontrá-lo lá, segurar sua mão e casar com ele. Não em um sentido sonhador, teórico, mas no sentido bem real e legal. Eles saíram de lá e ele seria seu marido, e ela seria sua esposa. Sua _esposa_. Hermione sentiu um pequeno calafrio subindo sua barriga. Realmente ia acontecer.

- Ahá! – Harry disse vitorioso, segurando seu pergaminho de escrita rápida. – Peguei. Certo, Forester, vamos marchar de volta ao corredor pra que eu possa recuperar o uso de meus olhos.

Hermione sorriu quando eles passaram, Sarah protegendo-a vigorosamente da mítica, porém bem persuasiva, má-sorte. – Harry? – ela disse.

Ele parou. – Sim?

- Você é adorável.

Ele sorriu sem direção certa. – Obrigado. Você está linda, falando nisso.

- Hei! – Sarah reclamou, olhando por cima do ombro dele. – Não pode... Consegue ver alguma coisa?

- Apenas a parte de dentro de minhas pálpebras.

- Então como sabe que ela está linda? – Sarah quis saber.

Harry virou para porta, a cabeça erguida enquanto Sarah o manobrava como um pônei. –Não preciso vê-la pr saber disso – ele disse enquanto saia do quarto. Um coro de "ahhhhh"seguiu a saída dele.

Laura ficou de pé, abanando a mão freneticamente em frente a seus olhos. – Acho que vou chorar – ela falou num tom agudo.

Gina esticou a mão e apertou os dedos de Hermione. – Ele pode ser tão doce às vezes. – ela disse baixo.

Hermione concordou, travando uma luta corajosa pra manter sua postura irônica enquanto por dentro o que mais queria era derreter-se em suspiros sonhadores. – É... – ela disse um tanto rouca.- Ele dá pro gasto.

* * *

Na sala de um apartamento no centro da cidade, a um oceano e um continente de distância, Cassandra Theodorakis passava os canais da tv, sem ânimo. Era um daqueles dias. Ela tinha perdido uma pilha de testes corrigidos e passara uma hora inteira procurando freneticamente em seu escritório pra então encontrá-los dentro da pasta onde deveriam estar. Um de seus monitores ficara doente e ela teve que conduzir as sessões de problemas dele e recebera uma lista de comentários ridículos sobre seu relatório mais recente do comitê de revisão. 

E pra completar, ela chegara tarde para descobrir que seu fiel cão, Milo, um airedale terrier geralmente de comportamento irrepreensível tinha urinado no chão da cozinha. Ao menos ele teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

E ela perdeu "trading spaces". Droga.

Ela levantou e foi para cozinha, sabendo muito bem que não havia comida em casa e ela teria ou que pedir ou reunir forçar pra fazer uma viagem até o supermercado. Levou uns cinco segundos para se decidir. - Vai ser pizza.

- Peça com cogumelos – veio uma voz sem corpo na cozinha.

Outra pessoa provavelmente sairia correndo do apartamento se isso ocorresse, mas a Drª Cassandra Theodorais nem piscou. – Odeio cogumelos – ela disse. – E você não come.

- Gosto do cheiro – North respondeu, entrando na cozinha através da parede. – Pedindo comida de novo? Sozinha?

- Como pode ver.

- Onde está... hã... Como era o nome dele?

- Stan – ela disse suspirando. – Stan e eu decidimos ficar longe um tempo.

- Ah, lamento ouvir isso.

- Não lamenta não, odiava Stan da mesma forma que odeia todos com que eu saio.

- Não diria dessa forma. Não sendo ninguém do mal já é uma evolução.

Ela voltou para sala e se jogou no sofá. North se escorou no umbral da porta com os braços cruzados. – O que está fazendo aqui? – ela finalmente perguntou.

- Só um encontro social.

- Não estou em serviço, vá embora.

- Não posso visitar uma amiga quando parece que ela precisa de um ânimo?

Ela olhou pra ele. – Somos amigos, North?

- Por que não?

- A última vez que fiquei amiga com um associado ao Guardião terminou mal.

- Não sou Seth.

- Não, mas poderia ser. Qualquer um poderia. E quanto mais eu gosto da pessoa, mais ela vira um alvo. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não me diga que está desenvolvendo sentimentos de luxúria errados.

- Sou um dos guardiões, não experimento as emoções da mesma forma que humanos.

- Que alívio – ela murmurou. Ela olhou de repente pra ele, tendo se lembrado de uma coisa. – Você viu o relatório que te mandei? Sobre Hermione?

- Vi sim. Fico feliz que ela e Harry tenham resolvido as coisas.

- Eu também. Vi algumas linhas de tempo alternativas onde eles não resolviam. – ela tremeu. – Bizarro. Havia um caminho possível no qual ela se casa com Jorge Weasley e Harry foge com... ouça isso... Draco Malfoy.

North balançou a cabeça que sim devagar. – Huh. Imagine isso.

- Obrigada, essa é uma imagem mental que não preciso que passe por minha cabeça.

- Já decidiu quanto tempo pretende tirar da vida dela? Preciso escrever no arquivo do caso.

Ela sorriu. – Ah, North. Você deve me conhecer melhor que isso.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. – Não vai tirar nenhum segundo, não é?

- Não há motivo. O sacrifício estava na mente dela, não nas minhas requisições. Terá o mesmo significado eu tirar ou não tirar parte de sua vida.

- Vai contar a ela?

O Guardião o olhou nos olhos. – Um dia.

* * *

Harry e Hermione andavam pelas trilhas atrás de Bailicroft de mãos dadas. Hermione estava esperando que Harry dissesse o que estava em sua cabeça. Ele geralmente não ficava tão quieto durante essas caminhadas, que fora idéia dele. – Vamos tomar um ar – ele disse. – Venha andar comigo. – ela concordou. Uma caminhada depois do jantar era sempre bom, e estava uma noite agradável. Quente para o meio de setembro, mas frio o suficiente pra que ficasse grata de estar usando um casaco. 

Chegaram ao ponto onde o caminho se curvava e tocava a margem do riacho que cruzava a propriedade. Várias grandes pedaços de rocha estavam ali, remanescentes de um caminho que fora há muito tempo atrás mais gelado. Harry parou. – Sente - ele disse. – Preciso falar com você.

Ela sentou numa rocha maior, intrigada. – Qual o problema?

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Nada. Eu apenas... Bem, vamos nos casar em dois meses.

- Vamos sim.

- Nunca conversamos de verdade sobre o que isso significa exatamente.

Ela franziu a testa, ainda mais intrigada. – Bem, eu... Não tenho certeza. Eu... – ela parou quando uma idéia ameaçadora se intrometeu. – Não está querendo desistir, está?

- Não! – ele disse, horrorizado. – Não, claro que não. Eu... – ele riu. – Desculpe, não queria parecer tão sério. Só pensei que pudéssemos discutir algumas questões práticas.

- Ah, entendo – ela disse aliviada. – Claro.

Harry sentou ao lado dela na rocha. – Primeiro, quer continuar aqui depois que casarmos? Podemos ir pra um lugar só nosso. Uma casa, talvez. Ou talvez voltar pra Londres.

- Humm. Poderíamos fazer isso. Mas sinceramente, ficaria feliz de ficar aqui.

Ele sorriu. – Eu também.

- Não vejo motivos pra nos mudarmos... Até que haja razões mais... fortes pra fazermos isso. – eles se olharam nos olhos um momento. – Mas não é sobre isso que queria falar? Sobre as... Razões mais fortes?

Ele desviou os olhos. – Bem, nunca discutimos isso, não é mesmo?

- Não. Sempre achei que ia surgir na hora certa. – ela deu uma risada nervosa. – Acho que acabou de surgir.

- Hesitei porque não tenho certeza de como se sente sobre isso – ele disse.

- E eu não tinha de como _você_ se sentia sobre isso. – ela esticou a mão e segurou a dele, precisando da segurança de seu toque. – Harry... Você quer ter filhos?

- Você quer? – ele retornou. Por um longo momento eles apenas ficaram sentados, duas perguntas não respondidas pairando no ar entre eles.

Finalmente Hermione abaixou os olhos, sorrindo um pouco. – Querido, um de nós vai ter que responder primeiro.

Ele apertou a mão dela mais forte. – Certo, lá vou eu. – ele olhou pra ela. – Não estou pronto.

- Nem eu – depois de uma pequena pausa os dois suspiraram aliviados. – Minha nossa, que alívio.

- Estava com medo de você querer começar imediatamente.

- _Eu_ estava com medo de _você_ querer.

- Por Deus, por que não falamos sobre isso antes? Poderíamos ter nos economizado tanto medo.

- Somos franguinhos. – ele olhou pra ela, surpreso. Ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Franguinhos.

- Está absolutamente correta. – ele balançou a cabeça, rindo. – Afinal, passamos e derrotamos forças terríveis que tentavam nos separar, não seria horrível se uma coisa do cotidiano, como crianças, nos separasse?

- Não estou dizendo que _ nunca_ vou estar pronta – ela disse.

- Nem eu.

- Eu só... bem, nunca tive certeza se queria filhos. Nunca tive essas inclinações maternais que as mulheres tanto falam. Nunca tive um desejo desesperado de ser mãe. – ela sorriu. –A idéia de um ter um filho com você é definitivamente atraente. Só... Não agora. Ainda não.

- Sempre tive vontade de ser pai um dia, mas sempre num sentido um tanto abstrato. Nunca pensei concretamente sobre isso até que nós dois aconteceu, porque você foi a única com quem imaginei criar um filho. Mas não posso ver completamente claro no futuro próximo.

- Sem falar que existem considerações práticas que não podemos ignorar.

- Eu sei – ele suspirou. – Se já ruim que nosso relacionamento te faz um alvo de meus inimigos. Imagine como seria tentador nosso filho pra qualquer um que queira nos machucar, ou nos manipular.

- Não devemos deixar que isso nos impeça completamente.

- Não, claro que não. Não podemos viver nossas vidas regidas pelo medo de possíveis ataques, nunca sairíamos de casa. Mas é algo a se pensar. Quando a hora chegar.

Ela se aproximou dele, colocou a cabeça em seu ombro. – E se a hora nunca chegar, Harry.

- Como assim?

- E se eu nunca quiser ter filhos?

- Então não teremos filhos.

- Mas... _Você_ pode querer ter. –ele não disse nada por um instante. Hermione continuou apesar de temer a resposta. – Casamentos terminam todos os dias por isso.

- Hei – ele disse, colocando os braços em volta do ombro dela. – Nosso casamento não vai terminar, e certamente não por causa disso. Estou me casando com você por amo _você_, não porque estou apostando que um dia terei acesso a seu potencial reprodutivo. – o jeito que ele falou a fez sorrir. Conte com Harry pra ir direto ao assunto. – Minha prioridade é sua felicidade. Eu... – ele hesitou - não vou negar que quero ser pai um dia. Não estou nem perto de estar pronto, mas tenho certeza que estarei no futuro. Mas ouça, isso é importante. – ele virou e a olhou nos olhos. – Tudo o que sempre precisarei pra ser feliz é você. Somos um time, meu amor. O que faremos de nossas, vidas, faremos juntos. – ele deu de ombros. – E hei, talvez seja _eu _que não mude de idéia. E se eu nunca estiver pronto?

- Impossível. – ela disse. – Se e quando decidirmos ter um filho vai se porque _nós_ estamos prontos, como um casal. Então, por definição, se um de nós não está pronto o outro não pode estar.

Ele concordou com o pensamento. –Quanta lógica, Drª Granger.

- Mas sério, Harry. A coisa mais importante que temos que lembrar é que quanto mais abertamente falarmos sobre isso, menos stress teremos nessa decisão. Então proponho que a gente marque uma data, um dia marcado mesmo no calendário pra falar nisso uma vez ao ano, no mínimo.

- Com a condição de a gente poder falar sobre isso em outro momento se quisermos.

- Claro. Mas vamos nos certificar de fazer ao menos uma discussão anual.

- Que data quer marcar?

- Algo errado com hoje?

- Nada. – ele riu. – Certo. Então... na mesma hora ano que vem?

Ela fez que sim, devolvendo o largo sorriso. – Com certeza. – ela esticou os braços e o abraçou com força. –Ah, fico tão feliz que a gente tenha conversado sobre isso.

- Eu também – ele disse, abraçando-a de volta. Ele virou e a beijou na bochecha. – Tenho que escrever pra Neville pra agradecer a ele. A maior sorte que eu dei na vida foi Trevor ter fugido dele e ter te trazido até a cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts em que eu estava.

Ela suspirou e recuou. – Vamos voltar pra casa. Estou com um desejo incontrolável de rasgar toda sua roupa.

Ele levantou, puxando-a consigo. – Aposto corrida até lá.

* * *

-Fica quieto – Hermione brigou. –Deixa o homem terminar.

Napoleon trocava de um pé para o outro enquanto o alfaiate lutava com a bainha da calça do terno. – Me sinto um maldito cantor de louge nessa fantasia de pingüim.

- Quer uma folga? – o costureiro perguntou.

- Sim! Com certeza quero uma folga! Deixa eu ir lá fora e fumar um cigarro e pegar... – ele começou a andar, mas o alfaiate o segurou, parecendo irritado.

- Na calça. Quer uma folga na calça? – ele apontou para bainha da calça. Hermione sorriu.

- Ah – Napoleon disse constrangido. – Ah, sim... Acho que sim. Tanto faz. Mas se perguntar se me visto pra esquerda ou pra direita vou ter que rearrumar seu rosto.

- Não sonharia com isso, senhor – o alfaiate disse, voltando ao trabalho.

Harry entrou na biblioteca, parecendo agitado. – Querida, viu meu pergaminho de escrita rápida? –perguntou.

- Sinceramente, Harry. Vou prender essa coisa em seu braço com grampos industriais. Você o perde umas cinco vezes por dia.

Harry parou no meio de sua busca no meio da bagunça de sua mesa. – Por favor, não brigue comigo agora. Ou viu ou não viu, é uma pergunta simples.

- Não vi. Procure nos bolsos de sua capa.

- Já olhei nos bolsos de minha capa. – ele bateu na mesa frustrado. – Droga, tenho uma reunião com Argo hoje de tarde e todas minhas anotações estão lá.

- Harry, por que eu preciso vestir essa coisa? – Napoleon choramingou.

- Porque seria estranho se você fosse pelado – Harry respondeu.

- Por que não posso ir com meu uniforme de gala? Você vai usar o seu!

- Ele é o noivo, tem que parecer especial – Hermione disse. –Você tem que estar como os outros padrinhos. Se isso for possível – ela completou baixo.

Harry de repente deu um tapa na testa. – Maldição, acho que deixei no escritório de Sirius. Ah, agora tenho certeza disso. – ele foi para porta, parando pra dar um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. – Tchau, querida. Vejo você mais tarde.

- Não esqueça de pegar o vestido de Laura quando voltar.

- Não vou esquecer. Tente fazer com que Jones volte na hora do almoço, certo? Se ele não entrar em combustão espontânea antes.

- Sem problema – ele se apressou pra sair do cômodo, e alguns segundos depois a porta da frente abriu e fechou.

- Acho que estamos quase terminando – o alfaiate disse. – Só vou pegar o terno, esta na minha van. – ele os deixou sozinhos.

Napoleon virou e ficou de frente para Hermione. – Como estou? – ele disse, esticando os braços.

Ela sorriu. – Está muito atraente.

- E sabem só porque é você, vou tirar todos meus pierciengs, bem quase todos, e vou pintar o cabelo de uma cor legal e inofensiva. Castanho ou vermelho pra combinar com Jorge.

- Ah, não, eu proíbo. – Hermione disse. – Bem, pode tirar os pierciengs se quiser, mas ínsito que seu cabelo esteja rosa ou verde ou de algum tom escandaloso.

Napoleon ficou intrigado. – Achei que queria que eu...

- Harry e eu queremos _ você_ no casamento, não uma versão light. Se ficar muito respeitável... bem, não vai ser você.

Ele sorriu, não seu sorriso quase ofensivo de costume, mas um sorriso doce, de quebrar o coração, quase tímido. – Você é maravilhosa, sabia disso? – ele disse.

Ela deu um murrinho no ombro dele. – Como você continua – ela disse rindo um pouco.

- Não, não me escute um segundo. – ele disse em tom sério. Ele esticou a mão e segurou a dela. – Nunca tive coragem de perguntar isso porque tinha medo da resposta, mas... Se não existisse Harry e se você e eu tivéssemos nos conhecido de alguma forma... você acha que, que nós... – ele deu de ombros, deixando a frase no ar. – Não sei o que estou falando.

Ela abaixou os olhos suspirando um pouco. – Ah, Napoleon. Você é um amor, um homem doce e eu te amo. Tenho sorte de ter um amigo como você. Mas... Bem, não sei se poderia ser outro senão Harry. Se não existisse Harry não seria a pessoa que sou. Seria outra pessoa completamente diferente, talvez alguém que você nem gostasse. O fato é que _existe_ Harry e eu o amo com todo meu coração. – ela o olhou. – Vai ser estranho demais pra você? Ficar lá assistindo enquanto eu me caso com Harry? Porque nós dois entenderemos se você quiser desistir.

- Ah, não! – ele exclamou. – Não, mal posso esperar. Vai ser uma honra estar lá pra vocês. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ela. – E não ache que não percebi que você gentilmente evitou responder minha pergunta – ela corou e desviou os olhos. – Mas tudo bem. Não há resposta e mesmo a pergunta era sem sentido. Mesmo assim, acho que sei a verdade.

- E qual é?

- Que eu e você nunca poderíamos ter um relacionamento. Não sou seu tipo e quando você olha direito, você também não é meu. Posso te amar de longe, mas não acho que conseguiria de mais perto ou por muito tempo. Então é melhor que a gente continue amigos, o que com certeza podemos ser. Posso até ser amigo de Harry. Não consigo vê-lo como rival, porque seria uma rivalidade de um lado só. – ele se inclinou pra frente e a beijou na bochecha. – Ótimo. Isso está fora de nosso caminho. Agora deixa eu sair dessa fantasia horrorosa. Onde estão minhas calças?

* * *

A casa estava quieta mais tarde na mesma tarde enquanto Hermione cortava alguns tomates pra fazer uma omelete. Ninguém tinha chegado do trabalho ainda a não ser ela. Fora um dia curto no trabalho porque Isobel estava de férias e Hermione tinha uma consulta marcada com Sukesh, que tinha cancelado. Então ela simplesmente viera pra casa, aproveitar um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade.

Ela ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar e então passos. Era incrível, ela pensou consigo mesma, que pudesse reconhecer Harry pelo barulho de seus passos. Doc Martens no piso de madeira, passadas largas, mais pesadas nos calcanhares. Ele não disse nada, mas ela o ouviu entrar na cozinha. Não virou quando o ouviu entrar, e então parar na porta. –Oi, querido – ela disse, mantendo os olhos nos tomates. –Lembrou de pegar o vestido de Lau...

As palavras dela foram interrompidas por um pequeno ofego. Ele estava logo atrás dela, tendo cruzado a cozinha em um silêncio completo. Era uma habilidade horripilante que ele tinha e ela sempre se perguntava como ele a conseguira. Ele pressionou contra as costas dela, prendendo-a gentilmente no lugar. Ela começou a virar. –Harry, o q...

A mão dele no pescoço a maninha olhando pra frente. – Shh – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não vire – ele esticou o braço e tirou a faca de sua mão, colocando na bancada. Passou as mãos pelos braços dela, levantando as mãos dela e colocando-as na borda da bancada. Ela estava começando a sentir o corpo formigando pela proximidade e por causa da respiração dele em seu pescoço. – Apenas relaxe – ele sussurrou.

Ele pressionou gentilmente na nuca dela, fazendo com que abaixasse a cabeça, o queixo contra o peito. Hermione não tinha idéia do que ele pretendia, mas tinha uma sensação que ia gostar, então se deixou levar. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, expondo seu pescoço. Ele tirou alguns fios e soprou devagar contra o pescoço dela, perto das raízes do cabelo. Ela escorregou as mãos para se apoiar até que estavam o mais longe possível de seu corpo, deslizando sobre a bancada. Harry cobriu as mãos dela com as suas, seus braços repousando sobre os dela do ombro até o pulso.

Hermione tremeu sem poder evitar quando Harry soprou seu pescoço de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais forte, passando desde o cabelo até onde o pescoço encontra os ombros. Ela resistiu à vontade de arquear o pescoço, deixando a cabeça abaixada, impressionada com como uma coisa tão simples, nem mesmo um contato direto, podia deixar seus joelhos tão moles.

Pareceu que uma eternidade passou com ele sem fazer mais nada além de respirar sobre ela, apesar de provavelmente não ter passado nem um minuto. A essa altura, ela já estava pronta para derreter em seus sapatos, e quando ele pressionou os lábios contra o pescoço dela, ela suspirou longamente, sua excitação aumentando abruptamente. Ela torcia que ele a deixasse virar, mas ele não estava misericordioso, mantendo-a presa contra os armários da cozinha enquanto passava os lábios pelo seu pescoço com uma lentidão agonizante. Ele levantou os braços dos dela e os passou pela cintura dela, enfiando-os sob a blusa, deixando-os sobre a barriga dela e puxando-a contra ele. A respiração dela agora estava ofegante, as mãos apertavam a bancada pra se manter firme quando ele achou um ponto particularmente sensível no pescoço dela, logo atrás de sua orelha e selou sua boca sobre ele, fazendo uma pequena sucção quando a língua passava pela pele.

- Ah meu Deus – ela disse ofegante, pensando que logo teria que rever as lista de cinco experiências mais eróticos de sua vida, três delas já com Harry. Só teria que dedicar um tempo a pensar qual das cinco atuais sairia da lista pra dar lugar a esse pequeno episódio na cozinha quando Harry pressionou um último e gentil beijo e se afastou. Graças a Deus, ela pensou consigo mesma, ele vai me deixar virar. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e virou, pronta pra pular nele... mas ele sumira. A cozinha estava vazia, o único sinal que ele estivera ali era o calor que ainda permanecia nas costas dela.

Ela o encontrou sentado no jardim de inverno, os pés repousando em um banquinho,lendo um livro casualmente. Ele parecia perfeitamente composto como se tivesse acabado de chegar de uma massagem ou algo assim. Ele olhou pra ela quando entrou. – Hei – ele disse. – Parece meio corada. Está se sentindo bem? – o pequeno brilho nos olhos o entregou.

Ela estava quase sem palavras, gaguejando um pouco antes de poder responder coerentemente. – Ah... você... eu... seu monstrodiabólico! – ela falou. – Depois de me _deixar_ daquele jeito!

- Que jeito?

- Na cozinha!

- Não tenho idéia do que está falando. – ele disse aéreo, mas parecia meio corado também.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha pra ele, as mãos na cintura. – Você é mal, deve ser destruído.

Ele fechou o livro e o colocou de lado. –Você e mais que exército? – ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando com malícia.

Hermione avançou, deixando que seus quadris falassem por ela. Ele acha que está em vantagem? Vamos ver, ela pensou. Segurou a bainha da camisa e a tirou com um único movimento fluido. Os olhos de Harry se enevoaram um pouco. Ela chutou o banquinho de lado, e se inclinou sobre ele, se apoiando nos braços da cadeira. –Sabe de uma coisa? – ela disse, se surpreendendo com o tom sexy de sua voz. – Acho que vou te fazer implorar – Harry olhava pra ela, corando. – O que tem a dizer sobre isso, senhor?

Ele expirou, os olhos passeando pelo corpo dela. – Vamos cancelar o casamento e viver em pecado. Você talvez seja sexy demais pra casar.

Ela riu. – Mantenha isso em mente.

* * *

Bruxos e bruxas se acuavam contra as paredes, dando a chefe deles bastante espaço enquanto ela passava pelo corredor com sua capa lhe seguindo e seus olhos brilhando como o fogo do inferno. Ainda bem que fizeram isso porque se qualquer um estivesse em sua frente agora, Allegra o jogaria pro lado como um fio de cabelo.

Ela não olhava pra esquerda ou direita, indo direto para a câmara do Mestre, nas profundezas de Lexas Kor. Era um antigo salão de preparação de poções, completo com uma plataforma para caldeirão e extensas prateleiras para ingredientes e para livros. Ela não sabia porque o Mestre escolhera usar esse cômodo para se comunicar, e não achava que a resposta teria qualquer importância.

Ela entrou de vez, sem se preocupar em bater na porta pra mostrar educação. Virou e encarou o portal do Mestre.

O portal era o único objeto na vida de Allegra sobre o qual não exercia nenhum tipo de controle. Flutuava sobre a antiga plataforma onde um grande caldeirão já estivera, um tipo de buraco no ar que brilhava com um branco uniforme. Por esta abertura vinda de... algum lugar... ela ouvia a voz do Mestre e às vezes via sua forma indistinta. O que exatamente era e de onde vinha ela não sabia e nunca quis perguntar. Já vira demonstrações de poder do mestre e quando não tinha dúvidas que este portal, qualquer que fosse sua origem e como era gerado, estava dentro de suas capacidades.

Mas no momento ela não estava particularmente impressionada. Estava irritada e seria ouvida, droga. O fato dela ter entrado ali dezenas de vezes igualmente irritada e igualmente determinada a ser ouvida e ainda assim tivesse se sentindo acovardada eintimidadanão passou por sua cabeça. Allegra não gostava de remoer o passado. – Hei, mestre! – ela gritou, jogando a capa no chão. – Alô, alô... Câmbio, câmbio!

A voz suave, baixa dele veio do portal como sempre, imediatamente e sem nenhum sinal de emoção. – Boa noite, Allegra. Como foi a missão?

- Acho que sabe muito bem como foi a missão, seu insuportável. Perdi quatro bruxos, quatro de meus melhores bruxos, devo dizer. Os executores estavam lá e estavam _esperando_ por nós. Não é a primeira vez que somos mandados para uma emboscada e quero saber _por que_.

-Vai falar isso de novo? – o mestre perguntou. – Já te disse, minha querida. Meus planos nem sempre...

- ...vão parecer fazer sentido. – ela completou por ele. – Sim, sim. Já sei isso tudo. Manter o método até a loucura, confie na força, blá, blá blá. Bem, eu estou _cansada_ disso! Quero respostas e quero _saber_ qual é seu Grande Plano, quero saber o que estou fazendo quando sacrifico meu pessoal pelo plano qualquer que você tem!

- Foi isso que disse a seu amigo Potter? – o mestre perguntou, um traço de irritação aparecendo em sua voz.

Todo o sangue do corpo de Allegra parou de fluir por um instante, parando nas veias. – Oq.. quê? - gaguejou.

- Achou que eu não saberia que foi vê-lo, minha querida?

- Ele não sabe de nada – ela disse, reganhando alguma compostura.

- Talvez não. Mas... como ele falou?... o _dilema moral_ que confessou a ele. Creio que não seja mais um problema pra você.

- Cuidei dele sozinha – ela disse. – Não pode haver dilemas morais para aqueles que não possuem moral. Fico feliz de não me preocupar com tais considerações.

- Uma resposta esperta. – o mestre disse. – Você não tem tais desilusões sobre você mesma.

- Tudo com que precisa se preocupar é se cumpro ou não suas ordens e eu cumpro.

- Eu mesmo julgo o que é ou não minha preocupação. – a voz dele ainda era suave, ainda calma, ainda quase confortante. – Não tenho preocupações com você, Allegra. Ultrapassou muito minhas expectativas. Tudo o que esperamos conquistar está mais perto do que imagina.

- Me escute – ela disse, lembrando do que fazia ali. – Acho que é hora de você compartilhar alguns detalhes comigo. Fiz tudo o que me pediu, algumas vezes com altos custos pessoais. Perdi muitos de meu melhor pessoal em sua missão. Eu tive de fato um dilema moral, e coloquei de lado, mas não foi fácil. Não acho que posso suportar mais suas ordens quando nunca nem mesmo vi seu rosto.

Ela esperava a resposta enigmática de costume pra esse pedido, que já fora feito antes. A resposta do mestre, quando veio, a surpreendeu. – Está certa – ele disse. – É hora de você saber mais.

O portal escureceu um pouco, uma vaga forma humana aparecendo em seu vazio nebuloso. Allegra deu um passo pra trás, apreensiva. Ela realmente veria o rosto do mestre hoje, finalmente? E como seria pra ela? Poderia não atingir suas expectativas. Seria humano? Seria... algo completamente diferente?

Ela percebeu que todas suas perguntas seriam respondidas quando a forma passou pelo portal e se materializou em uma figura humana usando uma capa, um capuz obstruindo o rosto. Ela ficou olhando, a boca aberta, quando desceu os degraus da plataformae parou a alguns metros diante dela. O homem... pois _era_ um homem, podia saber pelas mãos dele... levantou as mãos e tirou o capuz, e manteve os olhos abaixados como se _ele_ tivesse medo de olhar pra _ela_ nos olhos.

O primeiro, estranho pensamento foi _Meu Deus, ele parece meu pai_. A impressão passou rapidamente mas a semelhança era inegável. Ele parecia ter uns cinqüenta anos, mas estava bem inteiro, o cabelo preto bem escuro, como o dela, salpicado por algumas mechas cinza. O rosto dele quase não tinha linhas e marcas. Ele realmente lhe lembrava o pai, que estava morto há quase dez anos.

Então ele levantou os olhos até os dela, e todos os pensamentos lhe deixaram a mente no mesmo instante, um instante que ela sempre acharia que fosse pura insanidade. Ele falou, mas ela já sabia o que ele dizer, e quem ele realmente era.

Ele sorriu, e sua voz era como o dobrar de um grande sino. – Que bom finalmente te conhecer... Mãe.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Allegra desmaiou. Enquanto as forças deixavam suas pernas e a escuridão inundava sua visão, tudo que ela ouviu foi a última impossível e ainda assim inegável palavra e tudo que podia ver era o olhar distante, quase divertido nos olhos dele, seus olhos que preenchiam o mundo, bom Deus, seus olhos tão familiares.

Seus brilhantes e inconfundíveis olhos verdes.

* * *

Hermione estava lendo na sala quando Harry entrou carregando uma caixa embrulhada pra presente. Ela sorriu pra ele e colocou o livro de lado. –O que é isso?

Ele sentou ao lado dela. – Pode dizer que é um presentinho de casamento.

- Ahh, presente. – ela esfregou as mãos e pegou a caixa dele. Abriu a tampa e puxou uma esfera de vidro. Um simples brilho de luz lilás piscou dentro dela. Hermione levantou os olhos pra Harry, intrigada.

- É uma penseira. – ele explicou. Ele a encarou uma expressão séria. –Sei que sempre lamentou não ter visto o corpo de Rony e que eu você não pudemos compartilhar aquele momento, um dos momentos mais importantes de nossas vidas. Então... coloquei minha lembrança da hora que o encontrei nessa penseira. Entendo se nunca quiser olhar isso. Mas achei que você gostaria... mesmo que não agora, algum dia... de tentar. Você estava certa. Devíamos ter compartilhado o momento. Talvez a gente ainda possa.

- Ah, Harry – ela disse, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Realmente aprecio o gesto.

- É meio estranho dar alguém um presente com um momento tão horrível, mas...

- Sei o que quer dizer – ela disse, enlaçando os dedos dela nos dele e olhando a penseira. – e sei o que significa compartilhar algo tão particular, tão pessoal pra você. – ela o soltou e segurou o vidro com as duas mãos. – Acho... que devo olhar isso agora mesmo. Posso perder a coragem depois e acho que devo isso a ele. Temos que nos certificar que nós dois estamos em paz com o que aconteceu com Rony antes de nos casarmos. Sei que ainda tenho algum trabalho nesse assunto. Parece um bom lugar pra começar.

- Você... quer que eu vá com você?

- Hum, não. Melhor me deixar ver por mim mesma primeiro. Mas fique por perto. Tenho a sensação que vou precisar de companhia quando voltar. – ele concordou.

Hermione levantou e foi até a mesa de jogos no canto. Colocou a penseira diante de si e tocou a superfície com a varinha. O conteúdo começou a girar e Hermione olhou pra ele, deixando-se ser puxada para lembrança. Ela se sentiu caindo pra frente enquanto o vidro ficava cada vez maior...

... e então ela estava de pé na grama da clareira. Era noite e estava frio. Uma noite que ela lembrava bem.

Uma vassoura aterrissou a sua direita e ela estava vagamente ciente que era ela e Harry, chegando para descobrir o corpo. Ela não ligou, não era ela que queria ver ali. Avançou, sem precisando procurar ou seguir, pois sabia onde ele estava.

A princípio, ele parecia uma pilha de roupas no chão, mas a medida que ela se aproximava, seu peito apertava cada vez mais e ela podia ver que era ele. Logo a frente dela, Harry alcançou o corpo e gritou angustiado. Ela fez o máximo pra não ouvi-lo, mas era difícil. Sabia que ele não podia vê-la ou ouvi-la, e estava ocupado com outras coisas. Harry ouviu o ela da lembrança se aproximando e correu para segurá-la, deixando o corpo. Ela sabia que na continuação da lembrança, agora teria vários minutos durante os quais ninguém chegaria perto de Rony, um tempo que ela poderia vê-lo em paz.

Ela se ajoelhou na grama ao lado dele, o peito apertando... mas surpreendentemente ela não sentia vontade de chorar. Já tinha chorado por Rony centenas de vezes. Esse momento era pra encontrar a paz, pra compartilhar um fim com ele e com Harry.

Era como uma vez Harry descrevera. A garganta dele estava cortada, um raio marcado em sua testa. Não havia tanto sangue quanto ela temia e os olhos dele estavam piedosamente fechados. Parecia quase em paz. Ela levantou a mão até o rosto dele e tocou seu rosto frio. – Ah, Rony – ela sussurrou. – Eu lamento. Devia estar aqui.

Não podia evitar de lembrar a última vez que se viram, quando se deram um ao outro, pela primeira e última vez. Fora tímido, hesitante, apaixonado e doce ao mesmo tempo e quando acabou eles se cumprimentaram como jogadores de quadribol. –Bem, isso está feito e acabado – ele dissera. –Umacoisa a menos pra fazer na vida.

- Mal posso esperar pela próxima vez – ela disse antes de se separarem... Só que não aconteceu uma próxima vez, não pra eles e nunca pra Rony. Ela nunca mais o vira, não até agora. Ela questionava a realidade do que vira, ou sua precisão. Relembrar era imperfeito, mas as memórias em si eram absolutas. Tiradas da mente de alguém e colocadas em uma penseira, eram como fotografias... Imutáveis e fiéis.

Ela se inclinou pra mais perto do rosto de Rony, imaginando como ele estaria se estivesse vivo. Seria alto como Gui ou mais baixo como Jorge? Como ficaria seu rosto quando completasse aquela transição de garoto para homem? Nunca saberia.

Olhou do horrível machucado que estava pescoço e virou para clavícula, claramente visíveis, pois a camisa estava desabotoada pela metade e puxada para o lado. Ele sentia tantas cócegas ali. ela não usara isso em seu favor da última vez porque...

Hermione de repente descobriu que não conseguia respirar. Olhou para o peito de Rony durante um longo momento, seu cérebro se recusou a processar o que via. Quando foi desbloqueado e a verdade saiu como uma onda, apesar dela tentar evitar, ela descobriu que não conseguia gritar.

Ela se arrastou para trás e pulou de pé e pra fora da penseira, caindo de volta em sua cadeira na sala. Ela levantou tão rápido que a cadeira caiu. Harry estava ao lado dela num segundo. – Está bem? Está branca feito papel!

Ela olhou pra ele. Ele era real? Ela era? Estavam mesmo ali na sala? – Harry, hã... – ela se recompôs. Era muito importante que se mantivesse calma. – Preciso que veja uma coisa. Venha comigo...

- Eu não... o que você...

- Só venha comigo! – ela disse, segurando a mão dele. Em alguns segundos os dois estavam de pé ao lado do corpo de Rony. Harry estava tenso, confuso.

- Hermione... Já vi isso. Não entendo...

- Harry, quero que escute com calma. – ela disse, virando o rosto dele do corpo de Rony pra que se concentrasse nela.

- Certo – ele disse, olhando um tanto preocupado pra ela. Ele provavelmente acha que estou louca, ela pensou. Que inferno, talvez eu esteja.

- Lembra do que aconteceu com Rony no dia antes dele morrer? No campo de quadribol?

- Sim – ele disse, mesmo que só tivesse se lembrado porque ela falou. – Claro que eu lembro. Estávamos treinando e um balaço o acertou. Quebrou a clavícula. Madame Pomfrey consertou, mas deixou um hematoma enorme.

- Exatamente – ela disse, mantendo o tom normal. – Ele estava com esse hematoma no dia que morreu. Lembro porque quando ele e eu... você sabe, fizemos amor naquele dia, acidentalmente toquei no lugar e ele disse que estava doendo.

- Certo... – ele disse, claramente sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Harry – ela disse, segurando a mão dele com força. – Quero que me responda uma pergunta – ela o virou em direção ao corpo. – Vê algum hematoma no corpo dele?

Ele piscou na hora e então se inclinou e olhou, vendo o que ela viu mais cedo... nada. Apenas a pele de Rony sem marcas no peito e ombros. O lugar onde estava uma horrível marca roxa e onde deveria ser bem visível.

Harry devagar, bem devagar se endireitou e olhou pra ela. Os pensamentos de Hermione giravam numa ordem maluca em sua cabeça como se atividade demais pudesse manter a horrível verdade longe por mais um instante. Ela ficava se lembrando daquele outro corpo, daquele corpo falso de Harry. Parecia uma jogada tão impensada de... quem quer que fosse. Seth, o Mestre, quem quer mais... Como ousavam fazer isso? Agora ela sabia como ousavam.

Já tinha funcionado antes.

Ela não percebeu como saíram de novo, mas de repente estavam de volta na sala. O rosto de Harry estava tão branco que parecia cinza. Hermione não conseguia respirar, seu peito batia mais forte que um tambor. Era horrível demais pensar isso, horrível demais pra falar. Se eu não disser pode ser que não seja verdade, ela pensou loucamente.

A boca de Harry abriu e fechou algumas vezes como se tentasse dizer alguma coisa. Na mesma hora o peito dele se encheu e ele colocou uma mão sobre a boca e correu da sala, quase se batendo com Jorge quando ele entrou. Hermione cobriu os olhos com as mãos e ouviu o barulho de Harry vomitando no banheiro do outro lado do hall. Jorge estava confuso.

- Hermione... Harry está bem? Ele está doente? O que está acontecendo aqui? Ouvi um barulhão! – os dois tinham derrubado as cadeiras na agitação, Hermione percebeu.

- Jorge, Jorge, Jorge – ela repetiu, sua voz parecendo vir de quilômetros de distância.

- Meu Deus, Hermione... o que está acontecendo com vocês? – ele avançou e segurou o braço dela, preocupado.

Ela abaixou as mãos. Tinha que dizer. –J orge... é sobre.. é sobre... – ela engoliu e continuou. – É sobre Rony.

Jorge recuou um pouco, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – O que tem Rony?

O mundo estava ficando cinza em volta dela. Ela se agarrava a sua coerência desesperadamente, mas era como tentar segurar uma corda oleosa. Ela olhou Jorge nos olhos, achando uma estabilidade bem-vinda em seus olhos castanhos. Talvez eu possa dizer, ela pensou. Vamos tentar.

- É Rony, Jorge. Ele está vivo.

* * *

**FIM**

NA.: Ok. Repirem fundo, todos. Agora que joguei em vocês as duas bombas atômicas que estava esperando jogar há mais de um _ano_, alguns comentários.

Pelo amor de Deus, usem espaços para comentários com spoiler quando comentarem este capítulo. Dá pra perceber por que isso é necessário aqui. Sejam cuidadosos e tenham bom senso. Também não entreguem nada no assunto das mensagens.

Espero que tenham percebido o que quis dizer quando falei que SQNT tinha duas funções, uma delas pra preparar terreno pra próxima história. Vocês também podem perceber do que vai tratar a próxima fic, e que eu não podia dizer sem entregar as duas surpresas que acabei de lançar.

Então bem vindos a minha loucura, que bom encontrar vocês aqui. Prontos? Apertem os cintos, porque a diversão vai começar.

* * *

**NT: **Eu sei que atrasou um pouco, mas vejam pelo lado bom: saiu ainda esse ano! Brincadeiras a parte, esse mês (depois do fim das aulas) foi mais movimentado do que eu previa, por isso o atraso. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e da fic e espero todos vocês na próxima, que se eu não pensar em nada melhor, vai se chamar "Harry Potter e o Herói de Mil Faces". Vou dedicar essa fic a toda velha guarda HH, especialmente a Galadriel (que nem se ainda ta no fandom), mas que foi uma das primeiras (senão a primeira) a falar dessa fic. Dedico também a Vivis Dreco, como presente de aniversário atrasado! Não posso deixar de agradecer o apoio e esforços da moça Maíra, que betou esses últimos capítulos e a todos que leram e gostaram da fic. Respondendo a reviews agora:  
_Marga McGonagall:_ "Sempre esperamos que a pessoa nos entenda sem muitas explicações." Falou tudo... Concordo plenamente! Espero que tenha gostado da fic e qualquer coisa estamos às ordens (sua fic está em minha lista de leitura )!  
_Calos bert:_ E aí? O que achou da fic? Espero que tenha gostado e que acompanhe a próxima com o mesmo entusiasmo. Bjos!  
_Sandy Leah:_ Capítulo gigante?? Não... Esse foi grandinho... Gigantes são os capítulos da próxima fic P. Eu não tenho contato direto com Lori, então não sei dizer quais as intenções dela em relação a fic... Pelo anunciado, ela não pretende abandonar. Então a gente tem que torcer pra inspiração dela voltar e as coisas voltarem a fluir. Bjos  
_Lelymarques:_ disponha! Eu leio muito mais fanfics em inglês do que em português... Não que não haja excelentes fics brasileiras, é por questão de costume mesmo, de outros fandoms. Se não conhece, visite o portkey (w w w ponto portkey ponto org – sem os espaços e com pontos nos devidos lugares). É o paraíso HH (com espaço pra alguns outros shippers tb). Até mais!  
_Lívia Cavalheiro:_ Normal essa coisa de ter que recapitular o que aconteceu antes... faço isso direto. Como disse antes, Lori não desistiu. Se quiserem incluir nos pedidos de ano novo a atualização dessa fic, acho que não seria má idéia Quem sabe essa corrente dá certo.. E aí? Teorias mirabolantes sobre Rony e sobre o Mestre??  
_Becah²:_ tb não entendo como alguém pode não achar os dois fofos... bem, gosto é que nem braço... Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Só posso dizer que comecei a traduzir pra treinar o inglês e acabei aprendendo muita coisa e conhecendo um monte de gente legal. Pra mim ta de bom tamanho esses pagamentos. Bjos!  
_la Diedie:_ É... o casamento não veio nessa. Vai ter que ficar pra próxima (ou não). Continue acompanhando e verá! (tenho que fazer uma propaganda / suspense, né não?). Bjos!  
_MiaGranger28_: Não tinha dito ainda não. Obrigada pela parte que me toca, vindo de você, significa muito! Tb te amo! Bjos  
_Sayuri_: Espero que entenda que essa capítulo também teve que demorar um pouco, mas saiu! Respondendo: vou... vai mudar um pouco a freqüência, mas a próxima fic vai sair sim!  
_Paty granger:_ Se preocupa não! Vai se distraindo com outras fics! Quando vcs menos esperarem, a continuação sai!  
_mione03: _ nhá... competição não... foi só o final de período mesmo! Já me acostumei um pouco com isso. Espero que tenha gostado do resultado e que continue acompanhando a série! Bjos!  
_Vivis Dreco_: Também adoro essa angustia extrema seguida de alívio do penúltimo capítulo. Pra mim, essa parte de Florença só fica atrás de uma cena da 3ª fic em questão de preferência. Sobre o futuro de Laura, acho que posso dizer sem entregar muita coisa que a vida romântica dela terá um enfoque maior na 3ª fic. A de Napoleon tb... Infelizmente não deu pra postar no dia 20, mas mesmo assim ficam meus votos de um feliz aniversário pra você . Napoleon é demais mesmo!

Bom... Era isso pessoal! Se achou algum erro na fic, pode dizer aí... Se algum dia eu tiver paciência, eu corrijo! Não quero marcar uma data pra começar a postar a próxima fic porque ainda tenho muita coisa a definir sobre minhas férias... dependendo do que apareça pra eu fazer, pode demorar um pouco. Alguns capítulos devem demorar MUITO, porque são realmente GIGANTES (capítulos de 60, 80 e até 100 páginas) por isso desde já peço paciência de vocês. Até porque não adianta muito correr pra alcançar Lori antes dela voltar a atualizar. Feliz ano novo pra vocês! A gente se vê em breve! Bjos!


End file.
